


Revenge's Storm

by yffismydrug



Series: Revenge's Storm [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, DBSK - Freeform, M/M, Rape, Smut, YooSu - Freeform, YunJae, pirateau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 58
Words: 296,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong was born into a royal family with more servants than he could ever need. But, due to a series of events, his mother and father were both killed. With the only people he loved taken away from him, he felt an urge to get revenge on the people who caused this to happen. Junsu, his best friend, joins him on the quest for revenge, but not everything goes how they want it to. In fact, nothing goes according to plan! What happens when they end up on a pirate ship they cannot escape from? Does revenge ever simmer down in what appears to be a hopeless situation, or does it only grow stronger? Will Jaejoong and Junsu ever get back home? Or are they doomed to live the rest of their lives on a ship with their captors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Did It Get So Dark...?

**Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho both lived their lives separately and enjoyed them to the fullest. But they were living two completely different lives. Jaejoong was one of the most respected people in his community, and Yunho likewise in his...right under their father's of course.**

 

**Jaejoong was a prince to one of the most loved kingdoms in the entire land. Everyone looked up to his father, and Jaejoong was allowed to do just about whatever he wanted, within reason of course so he would not make his family look bad. Nothing was out of his reach otherwise. If he wanted to travel, his father would have a crew and ship ready and he would be allowed to travel with only the finest captain and crew available. If he wanted new horse in the stables, there would be new horses the next day which he could pick his favorite from. If he wanted quail and they were out, hunters would be sent out and fetch one and the chefs would cook it up for him. It was the definition of living as royalty. All it took was a snap of his fingers and things would get done, but his father always ensured his son was never terribly spoiled, because that would turn him into a bad king in the future. Studying was always emphasised and he was rewarded by getting what he wanted if he studied well and learned what his father wanted him to.**

 

**Yunho on the other hand, was not a noble. Far from it, in fact. He was required to help out with everything, whether it was cleaning, taking inventory, carrying heavy items, or anything else that needed to get done. Hard, manual labor was no foreign concept to him since he had been helping out since he was four. What made him the most unlike a noble, however, started with the fact that he did not even live on land and was unaccustomed to many things whenever they did go onto land. For the vast part of his life, Yunho was living on the water, on his father’s ship.**

 

**That is right. A ship.**

 

**Yunho was the son of a pirate. But not just any pirate. The most renowned pirate that was sailing. Captain Jung was not a pirate anyone wanted to come across. If there was an enemy ship within sight, Captain Jung would make sure to destroy them before leaving, not caring if he left everyone on board dead or too injured to swim to safety. If someone did go on the search for this ship, good luck finding it. The only time someone would ever find the ship, was if they were both mutually searching for each other, or if Captain Jung wanted to sink your ship.**

 

**Of course, the two men knew of each other, because King Kim had sent out ships to try and capture Captain Jung many before. Pirates were a constant problem, because they would loot ships carrying important cargo and that cargo would never be seen again. Whether it was goods, precious metals, or important documents, if it could be considered even remotely valuable, it was taken. Countless crew members were also left dead with each encounter with pirates, sometimes making it more difficult to travel because there were not enough experienced deckhands available.**

 

**King Kim had been raised by his father to despise pirates and, over the years when he had been the king, he had come to be on bad terms with Captain Jung because of he had sunk some of his ships and stolen items in the marketplace. The feud between them kept getting worse over the years, with current events fueling it even more. The other kingdoms were aware of the feud between King Kim and captain Jung, so instead of interfering, they gave their ally their full support in his mission to capture or kill him.**

 

**Captain Jung shared similar feelings towards King Kim and never wanted to see him unless he was dead.**

 

**The only time they wanted to see each other alive was when they had hunted each other down and to fight to the death. Both wanted the glory and pride of killing the other.**

 

**It was the day when Jaejoong was brought onto his father’s ship with the promise that he was going to see the death of a pirate captain today. Jaejoong had never witnessed a death or battle onboard a ship yet, because like every good father, King Kim had always tried his hardest to keep his son safe until he was old enough to come along on those kinds of trips.**

 

**Jaejoong had followed his father onto the ship as they set off with a larger crew than usual and more weapons than they typically would. All the materials for the cannons were prepped near them so they could be used quickly, and all the swords were sharpened. The entire ship was bustling with crew members trying to make sure everything was ready. Even after they set sail, no one stopped moving about. The crew knew if they took time to rest or stop getting ready that something would happen at that instant. All Jaejoong found he could do was either stay in his room or stand off to the side so he was not in anyone’s way.**

 

**This time around when they had left the port, Jaejoong knew something was going to happen. His father never brought this many people or this many weapons with for fear of unnecessarily losing something along the trip. That was a dead give away that he expected something to happen this time around. It was not going to be another hopeless journey with a disappointing outcome.**

 

**As the ship rocked back and forth in the ocean, Jaejoong began to wonder just how quickly his father was going to bring down the pirate captain. Knowing his father was a great fighter and very skilled with a sword, he could not imagine this would be a long battle. After all, his father had fought against all the guards and knights and bested them with no problem, but that was expected of a king who had only been taught by the best since a young age.**

 

**“Are we going to get mother back today?” a young Jaejoong asked as they sailed across the ocean. He had walked over to the large table standing on the deck of the ship where his father was studying a map.**

 

**“I’ve already told you that’s going to be impossible, Jaejoong,” his father replied sadly while continuing to look the map spread out in front of him.**

 

**A frown went across Jaejoong’s face at his father’s answer. He wished his father would tell him something different once in awhile when he asked. Facing reality was not fun when it came to the topic of his mother. He desperately wanted to believe she was alive somewhere, even if he knew that was not the case.**

 

**“We** **_are_ ** **going after...** **_them_ ** **...right?” Jaejoong asked next.**

 

**All Jaejoong’s father did was nod his head before standing up and walking away from his son. Jaejoong had heard from his father what had happened to cause his father to want to search for Captain Jung this desperately.**

 

**His mother had become fascinated with Captain Jung, while she had been traveling in a different kingdom, and thought she would never see him again once she returned home. There was not much detail about how she had become so fascinated in him, because she would refuse to talk about it whenever King Kim asked. It was not long after, however, that Captain Jung had to dock in their kingdom momentarily to stock up on supplies. Knowing the ship was in the kingdom, the queen knew she had to move fast. Queen Kim packed away some of her things and went to Captain Jung’s ship.**

 

**Jaejoong did not know how his father had learned this, but had been told his mother had a change of heart about leaving. Supposedly his mother had decided to choose her family over some pirate she had met once, but had then been dragged onto the ship because Captain Jung had not been in favor of her sudden change of heart.  Queen Kim went sailing away with him that night. Things were not adding up to King Kim, but he did not tell Jaejoong about his thoughts. After all, how would it have been possible for Captain Jung to get into the castle, steal the queen, and get back to his ship with no questions asked? The only way the queen would have been able to get out, was if she had gone on her own.**

 

**The next morning everyone had awoken to find Queen Kim missing and King Kim had started a search for her only to find it was the worse case scenario. Jaejoong knew his father had gone to retrieve his mother, but had ended up coming back to the castle without her. Jaejoong did not want to think about what his father had told him about what had happened to his mother that day. It was something he would like to forget. Now, however, there was a feud between King Kim and Captain Jung. Both blamed each other for what had happened to Queen Kim.**

 

**King Kim accused Captain Jung of seducing Queen Kim and that was the reason she chose to leave and ended up dead. Captain Jung, however, argued that Queen Kim was doing what she wanted all on her own, and that if King Kim would have let her live her life outside of the palace, and with him at sea, uninterrupted, that she would still be alive now.**

 

**Both of them wanted each other dead, all because Queen Kim had been killed. Today they were going to find out who would win that battle. It would not bring the queen back, but one of them would rest easier knowing the other was dead.**

 

**Jaejoong had been on his father’s ship for a couple of days now as they continued their search for Captain Jung and his ship. Everyone on board was growing restless, and there was never a time when someone was not awake and on patrol to look out for the enemy ship. Jaejoong had even offered to stay awake one night to help on deck, but his father had forbade it. At night, he wanted his son below deck where he was safe. He was not going to risk the life of the only other person he cared about.**

 

**It was only after three days of searching that they finally spotted Captain Jung’s ship. Captain Jung also knew they were drawing closer to King Kim’s ship, having spotted them earlier in the morning when he had been scanning the water through his telescope. He would recognize the royal crest anywhere, especially since he had been keeping an eye out for it.**

 

**Usually, when two ships went to battle, they would maintain a reasonable distance and fire cannons to try and sink the other ship or set it on fire. This time around, however, both King Kim and Captain Jung had the same idea in mind. They wanted actual hand-on-hand combat, which meant getting their ships close enough to each other that they could physically jump onto the other ship and attack.**

 

**Time seemed to pass slower than normal as the two ships drew closer together. Captains and crews stood on deck with swords drawn, as both sides prepared to go to battle. It was not hard to tell they were two completely different types of people. King Kim and his crew were all wearing black, knee high boots, which were polished, a fresh pair of tan breeches with a white shirt tucked into it, and a blue peacoat worn over it. Captain Jung’s crew were wearing a mismatch of clothes, which even had some holes in them here and there. No one had matching clothes like King Kim’s crew, so at least it would be easy for them to keep track of who was who.**

 

**When the two ships neared close enough, they became completely silent. Only the sound were of the waves lapping up against the side of the ships, the sails growing taught in the wind, and the creaking of the ships. King Kim went to the railing of his ship, and Captain Jung to his.**

 

**“Are you going to come over here so I can cut your head off?” King Kim shouted over to Captain Jung.**

 

**Walking up to the railing of the ship, Jaejoong looked over at the pirate’s ship. After all, this was his first time seeing one in real life. He was actually a bit disappointed to see it looked just like any other ship. There was no black flag waving from the top of the crow's nest with a skull and crossbones, or anything of the sort.**

 

**“What? So scared you need to fight on your own ship?” Captain Jung shouted back, implying King Kim was not as fearless as he was trying to appear.**

 

**“I want to pleasure of dumping your useless, lifeless body off the side of my ship when I’m done with you,” King Kim stated, drawing his sword and swinging it down into the railing of his ship out of anger.**

 

**While King Kim and Captain Jung were shouting back and forth at each other, Jaejoong creeped farther down the railing of the ship so he could try and get a better look at the pirate ship. When he looked over again, he saw there was another boy about the same age as him, maybe a little older, standing on the other ship. Jaejoong had no idea who this other boy was, but all he knew was that he was a pirate and he instantly hated him.**

 

**The other boy had also spotted Jaejoong and the two of them simply stared at one another, almost in fascination. The only difference, was that the boy on the pirate ship, Jung Yunho, was thinking that Jaejoong looked quite handsome...yet feminine at the same time. He took almost a...curiosity...towards the other. At least Yunho would never have to see him again, because he found himself actually thinking that Jaejoong was quite attractive and that he would like to spend some time alone with him, something he knew would not be allowed. Besides, they would stop off at brothels if they had time when they docked at different ports. If his father were to ever find out he was having these kinds of feelings for another man, there was no doubt in his mind he would be tossed over the side of the ship and left for dead. That is just the kind of man his father was, even towards his own son. If someone was considered a disgrace among his crew, he got rid of them.**

 

**Jaejoong and Yunho were staring at each other for so long, and so intensely, that they were only knocked out of their trances by the sound of shouting. Captain Jung and his crew were starting to invade King Kim’s ship.**

 

**“Protect, Jaejoong!” King Kim shouted to his crew as Captain Jung started swinging his sword at him.**

 

**“Jaejoong…” Yunho mumbled to himself, making out the other boys name over the loud shouts and stampeding feet. “So that’s his name…Jae-Joong,” he said, breaking up the boy’s name into two distinct syllables and letting them roll off his tongue.**

 

**Before Jaejoong really knew what was happening, members of the crew were around him, trying to protect him from any of Captain Jung’s crew who might want to kill him. He was backed up still against the side of the ship, and crouched down to try and protect himself more.**

 

**All that could be heard was the clashing of metal against metal, groans of pain, shouts of anger, the thump of dead bodies hitting the deck, boots pounding down hard, and swords slicing against flesh. Jaejoong had read about fights like these, but he has never seen one before, and he was truly at a loss of what to do.**

 

**Yunho had remained on the other ship, because his father had ordered him to, and was looking on in curiosity. He found it kind of entertaining to watch as Jaejoong cowered against the side of the ship, clearly inexperienced with battle. Yunho on the other hand was use to bloodshed, so nothing phased him too badly. Hell, by the age of thirteen he had already been in a handful of fights like this and killed someone by stabbing him through the stomach. His father had made sure to teach him how to swing a sword early so he could defend himself if he ever needed to. Jaejoong on the other hand looked like a helpless newborn calf who was not able to stand yet. Yunho was sure a precious, pampered prince would have been taught sword play at some point in his early life. However, it looked like this was not the case or surely Jaejoong would have picked up a sword by now.**

 

**There were more cries of pain as two members of the King’s crew who had been protecting Jaejoong fell to the deck. Now there were only five crew members surrounding him instead of seven. This gave Jaejoong more room to see between the men and get an eyeful of what was happening on the deck.**

 

**There were dead bodies littering the deck and blood running everywhere. Jaejoong saw some of the men had their throats cut open, while others had been stabbed in the gut and were still bleeding out. There were even a couple of people who were barely alive, but twitching, on the deck.**

 

**In a panic, Jaejoong scanned around, trying to find his father. He quickly managed to locate him, and was stunned by what he saw. His father and Captain Jung were fighting against one another. Both had deep cuts in their arms and legs, and his father looked like he had taken one to the side by the color his coat was now turning what used to be a royal blue was now a brownish color, stained with a heavy amount of blood.**

 

**There was another thump, one of Captain Jung’s crew members went down, then another and another. Jaejoong began thinking that they might actually win.**

 

**Jaejoong’s eyes went from the fighting crews back to his father, just in time to see the most horrifying sight he would ever have to witness. Captain Jung plunged his sword into the King’s chest, the tip gleaming menacingly as it protruded from his back, before pulling it back out. King Kim coughed, blood spurting out from between his lips, staining them a deep red and running down the front of his shirt and coat. The man swayed a little before he collapsed onto the deck in a motionless heap. Jaejoong continued staring on in horror, his body not able to move from the incident he had just witnessed.**

 

**His father was dead.**

 

**King Kim...was no more.**

 

**Jaejoong did not want to believe that this had just happened, but he knew it was true based on his father’s lifeless body and the amount of blood pooling up on the deck.**

 

**“Save the boy for me!” Captain Jung shouted, wiping his blade off on the railing of the ship, staining it with King Kim’s blood.**

 

**Scared for his life, Jaejoong quickly scuttled away from the crew members protecting him, they were too busy fighting to even notice. Jaejoong thought maybe he would be able to get into his room and barricade the door to keep himself be safe. Maybe he could fake jumping off the side of the ship. Before Jaejoong could devise a proper plan, however, he heard the sound of heavy boots pounding against the deck right behind him.**

 

**Spinning around, Jaejoong found himself face to face with Captain Jung, who towered over him. The man raised his sword and brought it down with all his strength. Thankfully, Jaejoong had managed to dodge it, but he ended up falling to the deck in the process where he was at a complete disadvantage. Captain Jung was about to take another swing at Jaejoong when all of the sudden, another man came running at Captain Jung, stabbed him in the side, and his blade ripped through his skin, making a deep open wound and causing the Captain to shout out in pain.**

 

**Captain Jung saw the blood pouring from his side and took one swing at his attacker before calling whoever remained of his crew to retreat. He had killed King Kim, that was all that had mattered.**

 

**Quicker than Jaejoong thought possible, Captain Jung and his crew were back on their ship and sailing away. King Kim’s crew did not even have time to try and chase after them because they had fled the ship so quickly. The attack itself had seemed so quick in general. There had not been any cannon fire or anything, just the clashing of swords as they fought.**

 

**“I promised your father I would protect you if anything were to ever happened to him,” the man who had just saved him stated.**

 

**“Th-thank you…” Jaejoong stuttered as he tried processing what had almost just happened to him.**

 

**Jaejoong took the bloody hand that was offered to him and stood up on the deck to look around at the sea dead bodies from his father’s crew and Captain Jung’s crew lying all around the deck. There were so many of them, and so much blood. An unbelievable amount of blood to Jaejoong.**

 

**Looking at all the dead bodies reminded Jaejoong of his own father. Quickly spinning around, Jaejoong spotted his father’s lifeless body laying on the deck.**

 

**“Father!” Jaejoong shouted, running over to his father’s lifeless form.**

 

**Kneeling down next to the body, Jaejoong placed his hands on his father’s chest, hoping that maybe...just maybe...he would feel the slight rise and fall to show he was still living. But there was nothing. No signs of life were left in his father’s body. His father’s eyes were glazed over, and there was a small amount of blood trickling out from the corner of his open mouth and running down his cheek.**

 

**Jaejoong felt as tears started wetting his eyes in disbelief. He had lost his father just like that. Right before his eyes.**

 

**_No...no! This isn’t real! It has to be a dream!_ ** **Jaejoong screamed to himself while trying to keep as composed in front of the crew.**

 

**Slowly, his hand trailed to the entrance point of the wound that had ended up killing him. Pulling back the torn clothing that was soaked in blood, Jaejoong looked at the wound only to have blood spurt out from it and splash him in the face. He flinched in surprise before opening his eyes again and feeling more tears rushing to come out.**

 

**Collapsing onto his father’s body, Jaejoong began crying uncontrollably. It could not be true. It just could not. Things like this did not happen in real life. They only happened in stories he had read. But no...he had lost his mother and now his father. There was no one left now.**

 

**Jaejoong soon felt arms grabbing him, attempting to pry him off of his father’s body. Though he put up a fight, Jaejoong eventually released his father and allowed himself to be pulled away as more tears stained his face. The remaining members of the crew could only stand back in silence and watch the heart wrenching scene before them. The same man who had saved him from Captain Jung then began leading him to his room.**

 

**“Change your clothes and wash up, Prince Jaejoong,” the man said in a tired voice, laced with sorrow. “Rest in here until we get back home. You do not need to see what is out there anymore than you already have.”**

 

**“Yes…” was all Jaejoong could mutter before he heard the door to his room closing.**

 

**Once he was alone, Jaejoong looked down at himself to see he was covered in blood. Mostly his father’s blood. Quickly, Jaejoong stripped off his clothes and threw them into a dirty pile, knowing they would most likely be burned when they returned home, since there would be no way even the head maid back home could remove that much blood.**

 

**He was standing naked in his room now, and even though there was not a lot of blood covering his skin, he felt like he had just submerged himself in a bathtub filled with it. Then, he looked down at his hands and saw they were covered in it. The realization that it was purely his father’s blood that coated and stained them caused his hands to start trembling. There was not an inch of his hands that were not covered in the sticky, yet quickly drying, substance.**

 

**Stumbling to the bathroom in what looked like a drunken state, Jaejoong prepared a bath for himself. Someone else would normally be in charge of preparing his bath to at least heat the water a bit. But since everyone was taking care of the mess on deck, he had to deal with water that was neither warm nor cold. Once his bath was full enough, he submerged himself in the water. The blood turned the water red as Jaejoong sat there lifelessly. Even when the water turned cold, he could not bring himself to move a single inch. Because of that, all the blood in his hair dried and became difficult to manage.**

 

**Jaejoong was just about to get out of the tub when the door suddenly opened. Once again, it was the man who had saved his life. Seeing that it was only him, Jaejoong tilted his head back down and stared into the murky water.**

 

**“Still sitting there I see,” the man stated, shaking his head slightly. “And you haven’t even cleaned yourself all the way,” he added with a sigh.**

 

**Jaejoong knew he could trust this man. He had taken care of him when he was younger because he was his father’s long time friend. So when the man approached him and started dumping water over his head to get the blood out of his hair, Jaejoong did not bat an eyelash. Sure he would have prefered warmer water being dumped on him, but that was not going to happen at the moment since he had been sitting there for so long.**

 

**“I came in quickly earlier and you were still in the same position you are now,” the man explained with a small sigh as he ran his fingers through Jaejoong’s hair to loosen up the dried blood. “You didn’t even hear when I called your name.”**

 

**“Sorry...I was...thinking…” Jaejoong replied in a small voice.**

 

**“No need to apologize,” the older stated right away.**

 

**Jaejoong opened his mouth as if he was about to ask a question, but closed it silently without muttering a sound. He just sat there as more water was dumped over his head and trickled down his back, shoulders, and chest back into the tub.**

 

**“We have managed to get most of the deck cleaned off,” the man then stated as he ran bucket after bucket of water over Jaejoong’s head. “Some of the damaged boards will have to be replaced once we return, but nothing else was too severely damaged that we need to worry about,” he explained calmly.**

 

**“Wh-what about...my father?” Jaejoong asked without moving.**

 

**The man washing him let the bucket he was using rest on the tub as the room went silent. A frown decorated his face as he closed his eyes and composed himself.**

 

**“There will be a funeral held once we return to the kingdom,” the man sadly stated, finding it hard to believe that his long time friend was gone. “I feel like I’ve lost a brother today,” he admitted as he then went back to scrubbing his hands through Jaejoong’s hair.**

 

**“You and my father were close for your entire lives,” Jaejoong stated in a defeated tone, not remembering a time when his father had not been with the man or talking about stories from when they had been young. “He may as well have been your brother. I feel the same about your son to me,” he then admitted, which made the man smile and laugh a little at the thought.**

 

**Feeling his hair was clean enough, Jaejoong stood up from the bath and got out. The man turned his head away as he held out a towel for him in respect, since he was still the prince and a higher status than he was. Jaejoong took the towel and began drying himself off before grabbing a pair of clothes to pull on and flopping down onto his bed. The man took this as an opportunity to grab the prince a tray of food, as the younger had not eaten since that morning. The last thing he wanted was the prince to pass out from the stress of the day and a lack of food.**

 

**Jaejoong remained laying on his bed, staring at the food, with no energy to move or even think. It was like he was dead. He may not have lifted a sword during the fight, but he felt like he had battled everyone out there.**

 

**_~~ Flashback ~~_ **

 

**_“I’m going to teach you everything I know, Jaejoong,” King Kim told his son._ **

 

**_“Everything? How can I learn everything!?” Jaejoong asked with a stunned look on his face._ **

 

**_“I learned everything from my father,” King Kim pointed out. “It will take time, and effort, but soon you’ll be ready to run this kingdom on your own,” he stated._ **

 

**_“How’s that even possible?” Jaejoong groaned. Just thinking of everything he would have to learn was giving him a headache. Studying was not something the thirteen year old wanted to do, even if it was his duty, since he would someday be king. His father was having him start his studies at thirteen just as his father had done to him, because he believed he would have a large enough attention span to make studying actually valuable to their time._ **

 

**_“Some parts will be boring,” King Kim admitted with a simple shrug of his shoulders._ **

 

**_“You mean reading the books and the scrolls…” Jaejoong stated sadly._ **

 

**_“Yes,” his father replied with a laugh. “You will spend much time in your study room looking over those and committing the information to memory,” King Kim stated. “But there are upsides to having to learn everything as well.”_ **

 

**_Jaejoong propped himself up more with interest as he listened to his father._ **

 

**_“What do you mean by that?” Jaejoong asked excitedly. “Do you mean I’ll get rewarded for doing my studies?” he questioned._ **

 

**_“Reading about a kingdom, and seeing a kingdom, are two completely different things,” King Kim explained, a smirk flying across his face._ **

 

**_“You mean I’ll get to go and see different kingdoms!?” Jaejoong asked, standing up from his chair in pure excitement since he had never gotten a chance to do that yet, because everyone had usually come to them._ **

 

**_“That’s right,” King Kim said with a nod of his head. “I’m going to take you to each and every kingdom. Introduce you to all of the kings and their families, and much more. But only after, of course, you learn all there is to know about that kingdom. I won’t be giving you the easy way out.”_ **

 

**_“Promise you’ll take me to all of them?” Jaejoong questioned, wanting to make sure this was not some trick just to get him to study._ **

 

**_“I promise. I will not leave your side until you have seen all of the kingdoms,” King Kim promised, admiring the excited and eager look on his son’s face._ **

 

**_“How many kingdoms are there?” Jaejoong asked next._ **

 

**_“That...my son...is something you are going to have to read up on,” King Kim laughed out._ **

 

**_“But-!”_ **

 

**_“No buts. Now go and do some studying now,” King Kim said, ruffling his son’s hair. “The faster you get your studying done, the sooner we will get to go see different kingdoms.”_ **

 

**_“And what about weapons!? When can I fight!? That’s learning and studying too!” Jaejoong pointed out excitedly._ **

 

**_“My father started teaching me at seventeen, when I already learned a lot about all the kingdoms and I was mature enough” King Kim stated. “I plan on doing the same with you.”_ **

 

**_“Seventeen!?” Jaejoong shouted in disbelief before collapsing back into his chair and letting out a heavy sigh. “So unfair…” he huffed under his breath, which only caused his father to laugh and ruffle his hair again._ **

 

**_~~ End of Flashback ~~_ **

 

**Jaejoong remained lying on his bed as he thought about all of that. He had been thirteen when his father and him had talked about seeing all the different kingdoms, and teaching him everything he would need to know. But now...at the age of sixteen...he had only seen a handful of kingdoms and learned not nearly enough. There were scholars and advisors he could learn from, but it would not be the same as learning from his father. Not in the slightest. He had not even started his swordplay or weapons training yet. His father would never be able to teach him now.**

 

**“You broke your promise…” Jaejoong muttered to himself, staring at the food that was still sitting on the table in his room.**

 

**Lazily, Jaejoong got up off his bed and stumbled over towards the table, sitting down on one of the chairs. He knew the food had grown cold by now, but he may as well still try eating some of it. There was some kind of soup, beef, bread, and some water and wine.**

 

**Even when Jaejoong started eating, he found the food had no taste at all. Everything was bland...cold...disgusting.**

 

**“You promised…” Jaejoong muttered to himself again, forcing himself to swallow the bread he had put in his mouth. “You promised me...you promised...YOU PROMISED!” he shouted, shoving the tray onto the floor with an explosion of glass and the clanking of metal against the wood. “You promised…” he said in a shaking voice before banging his head down onto the table in front of him and crying.**

 

**Jaejoong had done as he was told and stayed in his room the rest of the trip back to their kingdom. In his room there were different books and maps that he was suppose to be reading and going over. His father had packed them even though Jaejoong had already memorized all of the material in them. It was mostly so he could review while they were sailing, since King Kim knew Jaejoong was always too distracted on the ship to learn any new information. That was always something King Kim had told Jaejoong he needed to work on.**

 

**On the second day sailing back, Jaejoong had pulled out a book to look at, thinking it would give him a good distraction. Sitting on his bed, Jaejoong flipped the book open to a random page and looked to see what he would be reading about. Guess he would be reading about the Choi Kingdom for now.**

 

**_~~ Flashback ~~_ **

 

**_“Today, we are learning about the Choi Kingdom,” King Kim stated, placing the book down in front of Jaejoong with a loud thump against the table._ **

 

**_“I’ve already learned all about the Choi Kingdom though, father,” Jaejoong pointed out. “I did some reading on the Kwon Kingdom and the Choi Kingdom the other night,” he explained._ **

 

**_“Really then?” King Kim asked, sounding surprised as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Impress me if that’s the case. What can you tell me, in detail, about the Choi Kingdom?”_ **

 

**_“Well...King Choi has two sons. The oldest in Prince Siwon, and the youngest is Prince Minho,” Jaejoong began. “The Choi Kingdom is also the third richest. First being our kingdom, then the Kwon Kingdom. Their closest relation is with the Cho Kingdom and they have been allied together in many wars. The Choi Kingdom’s crest is two horses on their hind legs facing one another with a cross between them,” Jaejoong finished, looking pleased with himself._ **

 

**_“Not bad...not bad at all…” King Kim commented. “Now, you mentioned the Cho Kingdom. Have you learned about them yet?”_ **

 

**_“No...I have not…” Jaejoong stated, allowing his shoulders to droop since he knew what was going to come next._ **

 

**_“Great! We can start there for today then!” King Kim said in excitement while Jaejoong banged his head against the table and let out a groan. “The Cho Kingdom…”_ **

 

**_~~End of Flashback ~~_ **

 

**Jaejoong sat sitting on his bed staring at the same page in front of him, not even reading any of the words. He remembered exactly what he had told his father about the Cho Kingdom.**

 

**“The Cho Kingdom…” Jaejoong started muttering to himself. “Fourth richest kingdom…only heir to the throne...Prince Kyuhyun...known for being a troublemaker, but quick witted. The Cho Kingdom is known for their gaming skills...especially with deer...so their crest is a buck’s head with an arrow through it. Their best relations are with the Choi Kingdom and the Lee Kingdom. The Lee Kingdom has three sons...Prince Sungmin, Prince Eunhyuk, and Prince Donghae…” Jaejoong continued rattling off as he stared blankly down on the book in front of him, which was still opened to the Choi Kingdom. “I still remember it father…I remember it all like it was yesterday...” he stated as if his father was there in the room with him. “You said in a couple of months we would go see the Lee Kingdom and I would meet their sons…” he continued saying before closing the book and chucking it across the room. “BUT NOW WE CAN’T!” he shouted before pulling at his hair and starting to cry all over again.**

 

**Though the crew members could always hear the ruckus coming from Prince Jaejoong’s room, they never went in and interfered with him. They knew he was grieving the loss of his father and needed to deal with it in his own way. They just hoped he would be more calm when they returned to the kingdom in a day. The last thing their kingdom needed to see was a prince who could not keep himself together.**

 

**Jaejoong had stayed more calm for the rest of the journey back to the Kim Kingdom. Knowing he would need strength to stand at his father’s funeral, Jaejoong ate all of his food when it was brought to him, but otherwise spent the rest of his time sleeping.**

 

**His first time back on deck was when the boat was being docked back at the kingdom. It was always a spectacle when the king’s ship either left or returned, so over half of the kingdom had come to welcome back the king and prince.**

 

**Jaejoong looked over the railing to see everyone waiting eagerly and started to wonder how they would react when they found out their king was not going to be leaving the ship on his own two feet. He could already see some of their concerned faces as they scanned the ship, hoping to see King Kim, only to find him absent which was very unlike him.**

 

**As Jaejoong continued looking at everyone awaiting their departure, he spotted his friend, Junsu, waiting for him. Junsu’s family was of high class and lived with his family in the castle. It had actually been Junsu’s father who had been the one to save him from Captain Jung. At this point, their families may as well have been blood related they were so close with each other.**

 

**Junsu looked as excited as ever to see his friend returning as he waved, trying to catch Jaejoong’s attention. Jaejoong had to do his best to wave back at his friend and put on a smile, though all he wanted to do was go inside and close the door to his room to wait for the funeral alone.**

 

**With the ship finally docked, Jaejoong was lead to the front so he would be the first to leave. Usually, King Kim would exit the ship first, then followed by Jaejoong...but this time would be different, and so would every other time after that.**

 

**When Jaejoong began walking down the plank to get to dry land again, Junsu came up to him with a confused look on his face.**

 

**“Jaejoong...” Junsu greeted, the two of them long ago decided Junsu did not have to call him Prince, “...why are you leaving the ship first?” he asked. “Where is King Kim?”**

 

**Jaejoong gave his friend a sad look and shook his head slightly, not wanting to say the words as if that would make the situation better.**

 

**There was suddenly a loud gasp from the rest of the kingdom who had come to watch. When Jaejoong turned around, he saw members of the crew, including Junsu’s father, carrying down a simple coffin that had the Kim Kingdom’s flag draped over it. One was always carried on board in case of an incident like this, so everyone knew what had happened right away.**

 

**“That’s why…” Jaejoong replied in a choked voice as he held back his tears, although he was almost certain he had cried all of those out already.**

 

**“Jaejoong...that can’t be…” Junsu gasped.**

 

**“He’s dead,” Jaejoong stated in a monotonous voice. “That bastard...Captain Jung...he killed my father.”**

 

**Just as Jaejoong finished speaking, the crew carried the coffin containing King Kim past him. Jaejoong watched as the coffin went by, still finding it hard to believe his father had been taken from him by that bastard pirate.**

 

**The funeral for King Kim was set to take place in two days so the proper arrangements could be made. Servants had tried talking to Jaejoong to comfort him, but he had not wanted to deal with any of them. The only person he wanted to spend time with was Junsu since he had known the other since he was young. Junsu was actually only a couple of months younger than him so they always seemed to get along really well and he was the only person Jaejoong considered to be a friend.**

 

**It was the day of the funeral that Jaejoong’s uncle arrived. He was also mourning the loss of his brother and had raced over to make sure he could make it in time for the funeral. Jaejoong’s uncle use to live in the castle with them, but he and his brother were not on good terms for the most part so he left the castle and moved to another smaller castle not too far away. Jaejoong also knew his uncle wanted to take the throne.**

 

**In truth, his uncle was older than his father, but his father had shown more promise in his studies and communications with the other kingdoms, and had been crowned king instead of his brother.**

 

**“Hello, Prince Jaejoong,” his uncle greeted from the doorway to his room.**

 

**The servants were just putting the last final touches on Jaejoong’s outfit when his uncle had come in.**

 

**“Hello, uncle,” Jaejoong greeted back as he looked at the man through the mirror. The two maids working on his outfit were just finishing securing a ceremonial cape onto his shoulders which was only worn at funerals.**

 

**“You still have a couple of years until you can be crowned King,” his uncle mentioned right off the bat, not even bothering to ask how he was handling his father’s sudden death.**

 

**_Of course that would be the first thing you would mention. You just want to be king now, since you actually studied and feel obligated to the throne now as the oldest brother,_ ** **Jaejoong thought to himself. “Yes, I** **_am_ ** **aware of that,” he then replied. “I’m going to be in charge of the kingdom under the council of several advisors,” Jaejoong explained, just as the servants stepped away from him, finally finished dressing him.**

 

**Jaejoong was dressed in all black with a couple shining red ruby accessories, their crest color. His long hair had also been pulled back with a red, silk piece of ribbon so people would be able to properly see his face. The cape which had just been secured was also black with their kingdom’s crest embroidered in a deep red color which almost blended in, apart from the few shining golden threads sewn in as well.**

 

**“Aahh, so that’s what they are going to do,” Jaejoong’s uncle commented, sounding a bit aggravated. “Interesting…” he added, displeased.**

 

**Turning around, Jaejoong faced his uncle and took a couple of steps towards him. He was tired and did not feel like putting up with his uncle right now. All he wanted was for the funeral to be over so he could come back and continue his mourning of his father.**

 

**“We should head to the funeral so we do not keep everyone waiting,” Jaejoong stated in a tired voice while he stated as he walked past his uncle, only stopping when his back was facing the man. “That would make both of us look bad. Me since I’ll be king, and you because you’re his brother.”**

 

**His uncle only looked down at him with a flat expression on his face, showing he did not appreciate his nephew's words. The room remained silent before Jaejoong started walking out of his room, only to be followed by the scuffing sound of his uncle’s boots on the stone floor behind him as they made their way down the hallway.**

 

**The funeral seemed to pass very slowly to Jaejoong, whereas others he had been to had flown by. It was most likely because he was still grieving his father so much that it was passing by so slowly. It was hard for him to even look up at the casket because he knew his father was inside. The vast majority of the time he sat or stood with his eyes closed and listened to what was being said. Many people came up to him and gave their condolences, but Jaejoong barely heard any of them. He just nodded his head in acknowledgement, and that was all.**

 

**Five hours later, everything was completed. King Kim now laid with the rest of the royal family now, and all Jaejoong found he could do was stare at his father’s gravestone.**

 

**Here Rests King Kim**

**Husband, Father,**

**Ruler of the King Kingdom**

**May His Soul Find Peace**

**May His Legacy Prosper**

 

**“Prince Jaejoong,” one of Jaejoong’s advisors called to him when the sky had grown dark and Jaejoong was still standing at his father’s gravestone. “Word has been sent out to the different kingdoms about the king’s passing. They should start arriving in a couple of days to pay their respects,” he explained.**

 

**“Alright...thank you…” Jaejoong mumbled, glad his advisors had taken care of that themselves.**

 

**“Come. You should be inside now,” his advisor stated in a tired voice since it had been a long day for them all. “Everyone is starting to worry that you will catch a cold from staying out all night, and you must be healthy for when the other kings, queens, princes, and princesses come to visit and mourn,” he explained in a low voice.**

 

**Not saying anything, Jaejoong sighed and looked up at his advisor. When he saw the saddened look on the other’s face, Jaejoong closed his eyes nodded his head in agreement. There was no need to stress the man out anymore than he already was. Then Jaejoong looked up at the sky and saw it was pitch black with only a few distant stars present.**

 

**_Father used to tell me kings became stars when they passed so they could look down on us and protect us. The more loved the king...the brighter the star would be..._ ** **Jaejoong told himself while his eyes skimmed the night sky for a new, bright star. But there was not one.**

 

**“Your highness!?” his advisor called when he noticed Jaejoong was not following behind him.**

 

**“Coming!” he quickly called back before taking one last quick glance up at the sky.** **_When did it get so dark…?_ ** **Jaejoong wondered before shuffling his feet back to the castle.**

 

**Servants tried draping cloaks and covers over Jaejoong to warm him up again and get him dried off, from the on and off rain showers they had that evening, but he shrugged them off, abandoning them on the floor, as he made his way to his room and laid down. He did not want everyone to be treating him differently because of his father’s death. He did not want to hear everyone’s, ‘I’m sorry for your loss’, ‘He was a great man’, ‘I’m sure you’ll follow in his footsteps’, or anything like that.**

 

**Junsu was heading to Jaejoong’s room to check on his friend and make sure he was feeling alright, when all of the sudden he heard loud crashing noises coming from inside of his room. Running the rest of the way to Jaejoong’s room, he flung the door open and saw Jaejoong tearing apart his room in frustration. Papers and books were already scattered on the floor and a few metal wax seal breakers were stuck into the floor, dug in deep where they stood.**

 

**“Jaejoong!” Junsu shouted, slamming the door shut and running over to his friend. “Jaejoong, stop it! It won’t fix anything that happened!” he stated, grabbing onto the other's arms and shaking him slightly.**

 

**“I’m going to kill him!” Jaejoong shouted furiously while trying to shove Junsu away. “I’m going to kill Captain Jung if it’s the last thing I do! I’m going to turn the ocean red with his blood and watch him drown,” he growled through clenched teeth, finally flinging Junsu's arms off of him.**

 

**Jaejoong was about to fling books and scrolls off a nearby table, but Junsu grabbed onto him and wrestled him to the floor. They both landed with a hard thud on the wood floor, but neither were phased by the fall. Jaejoong continued struggling against Junsu but was so tired and worn out from the day that Junsu was able to keep him down with no problems.**

 

**“Losing someone isn’t easy,” Junsu stated when Jaejoong finally calmed down. “But throwing a tantrum like this went bring your father back, Jaejoong!” he shouted. “I know…” he added in a quieter voice.**

 

**“He’s gone!” Jaejoong shouted in frustration. “He’s never coming back…” he said, suddenly drained of energy from throwing things, shouting, and fighting. He laid limp on the floor with his head turned to the side, his hair and clothes a mess now.**

 

**“Come on, Jaejoong,” Junsu said, releasing the older. “Let’s move to your bed where it’s more comfortable.”**

 

**Junsu helped Jaejoong up from the floor and they went and laid down on the bed together after discarding the cape, heavy jacket, and boots Jaejoong had been wearing.**

**The two of them had been doing this since they were very young, since both of them were only children. There was never a sibling to comfort them when something was wrong, so they used each other. Always being there for each other is what had helped their bond to grow.**

 

**“How did you stand losing someone you cared for when you were so young?” Jaejoong asked, huddling closer to Junsu.**

 

**“It might have helped that he wasn’t related to me. I just knew him from the other kingdom,” Junsu stated.**

 

**“But you still liked him...a lot…even at a young age,” Jaejoong pointed out.**

 

**The room went silent with only the sound of rustling covers as Junsu shifted uncomfortably.**

 

**“Maybe I’m just a heartless bastard then,” Junsu eventually offered as an idea.**

 

**“If you were a heartless bastard, you would have let me continue destroying my room until I hurt myself or passed out from exhaustion,” Jaejoong pointed out. “You’re too caring of a person, Junsu. I just think you’re better at holding your feelings in around others.”**

 

**“I still cried in my room when I heard the news about my friend,” Junsu admitted, trying to make Jaejoong not feel as bad over how he was reacting right now.**

 

**“I know you did. I would walk past and hear you crying his name, and you threatened to hurt anyone, including me, if we tried to enter your room,” Jaejoong stated, rubbing Junsu’s head. “But...can we stop talking about these things? It’s really depressing.”**

 

**“Agreed,” Junsu said, moving even closer to Jaejoong. “Would you like me to fill the bath for you? You were standing outside for quite some time today,” he pointed out.**

 

**“I’ll bathe tomorrow morning,” Jaejoong yawned with a shake of his head. “For now, I just want to sleep and plan a way to kill Captain Jung.”**

 

**“You need to learn swordsmanship if you ever plan to kill someone who took down your father. Swinging a sword around a couple of times doesn’t make you a threat,” Junsu explained, saddening them even more at that realization. “Maybe in a couple of years you’ll be ready. We can form a crew and go together.”**

 

**“You would come with me?” the older asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend. “It would be dangerous. And you know how your father feels about you going out when it’s going to be dangerous,” Jaejoong reminded Junsu.**

 

**“I’ll be older when that time eventually comes. I won’t be this fifteen year old scrawny, twig,” Junsu laughed. “He’ll have no choice but to let me make my own decisions.”**

 

**“Ha, ha! Then you better start building some muscles!” Jaejoong laughed back, poking at Junsu’s skinny arm.**

 

**“You’re no better off than I am right now. Let me remind you of that,” Junsu pointed out, sticking his tongue out at his friend.**

 

**“I’m betting we’ll have at least two years, since I highly doubt I’m going to be allowed to go anywhere until I’m crowned King,” Jaejoong sighed out, finding it hard to believe that would happen sooner than he would think. “To learn proper swordplay alone will take...I don’t even know how many years. But I'll be a king who doesn't know how to properly swing a sword…great. I can already hear my uncle mocking me.”**

 

**“To think...I’ll be friends with a** **_king_ ** **,” Junsu stated in amazement.**

 

**“Yes, you will be,” Jaejoong agreed. “Then I can** **_really_ ** **boss you around!”**

 

**Junsu did not laugh at Jaejoong’s little joke, and instead opted for hit his friend on the chest, quite hard, with the back of his hand.**

 

**“You dare hit the crown prince?” Jaejoong asked, rubbing his chest with a small pout on his face, acting like Junsu’s hit had mortally wound him.**

 

**“Yes I do, your royal whiny-ness,” Junsu stated back, causing both of them to laugh this time.**

 

**When they eventually stopped laughing and settled down more, Jaejoong pulled a blanket up to cover them. They might be dirty, but he could just request that his sheets be washed tomorrow. After laying under the warm blanket for a couple of minutes, they were fast asleep, both with different thoughts flying through their heads.**

 

**What was going to happen now?**

 


	2. Time For Some Fun

**7 Years Later**

 

**~~ Jaejoong’s Ship ~~**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu were sailing with a crew Jaejoong had personally put together. It had taken nearly half a year for him to be confident that his crew would be successful before he decided to set sail. The navigator was never wrong and had sailed on voyages with his father many times before, strong men worked the sails and on deck and were both quick and accurate with their work, there were many men who were willing to fight, and they had an excellent doctor as well. Jaejoong knew his father would have been proud to see the crew he had put together and to see the type of man he had become. He was no longer the same scared, weak sixteen year old who would have shied away from danger. No. Now he was a confident, strong, twenty-three year old man who was ready to take on anything and anyone. Specifically, Captain Jung.**

 

**“Jaejoong, how much longer do you think it’s going to be until we find that ship?” Junsu asked just as he finished puking over the side of the ship and wiped his mouth off on the back of his hand. The waves were especially rough today and not agreeing with his stomach whatsoever.**

 

**“However long it takes,” Jaejoong answered firmly. “And how can you be a proper first mate when you keep running to puke over the edge of the ship?”**

 

**“It is not my fault! I haven’t been on a ship in so long my body forgot what it feels like!” Junsu pointed out before leaning over again to vomit briefly again.**

 

**“Gross…” Jaejoong muttered as he heard his friend retch and spit into the ocean.**

 

**“And at least I am not vomiting every two minutes like I was the first couple of days!” Junsu exclaimed when he stood back up and faced Jaejoong.**

 

**“Maybe soon you won’t be vomiting at all then and can actually help me,” Jaejoong stated with a small laugh and shake of his head.**

 

**Junsu simply waved Jaejoong away and rested his elbows on the rail of the ship, feeling tired from vomiting.**

 

**~~ Yunho’s Ship ~~**

 

**Yunho was standing up in the crow's nest with a spyglass to his eye as he scanned the ocean. He had been searching for the same ship for years now in hope he would one day find it again. Each day, he would spend the majority of his time up there unless there was something more urgent happening on deck that he needed to tend to.**

 

**“Yunho!” a voice screamed from the deck. “Come down and eat already! You already missed breakfast and I’m not letting you skip lunch!”**

 

**Sighing, Yunho put his spyglass down and returned back to the deck. He was not thrilled about putting his search to a halt, but was in no mood to be nagged at either.**

 

**“I’m not going to starve if I miss a couple of meals, Yoochun,” Yunho sighed, sitting down at the same table as Yoochun, his first mate.**

 

**“When you took me in, you made me eat all of the meals every single day, without fail,” Yoochun reminded him. “Now I’m doing the same with you.”**

 

**“I don’t have to be looked after like some child,” Yunho stated while looking down at his food and taking a seat on a barrel that was serving as a chair.**

 

**“You do when you’re acting as stubborn as one,” Yoochun pointed out in a flat tone.**

 

**Standing up from his seat, Yunho drew his sword and swung it towards Yoochun, stopping his swing just before he could bury it into the other man’s neck. Yoochun stood there unfazed though, not even batting an eyelash.**

 

**“Eat,” Yoochun told the other, nodding his head back towards the plate of food.**

 

**“But I could be searching for the ship** **_right now_ ** **,” Yunho groaned before sheathing his sword and sitting back down. He then started shoving food into his mouth like a starved animal. Even though he could go all day without eating, it did not mean he enjoyed doing it.**

 

**“I still don’t see why you’re bent on finding this one ship so badly that you waste so much time up there…” the younger grumbled just as Yunho shoved even more food into his already filled mouth. “Since I’ve come on, I think you’ve spent more time in that damn crow’s nest then you have on deck or in your quarters,” he pointed out with a displeased sigh.**

 

**“I’ve told you too many times to count now, Yoochun. Revenge!” Yunho stated, food flying out of his mouth as he did so. “It’s all about revenge!”**

 

**Yoochun wiped the food that had flown out of Yunho’s mouth off his sleeve before rolling his eyes at the older. Since Yunho was the captain, he was allowed to do whatever he wanted, within reason of course, so there was nothing he could do to stop him.**

 

**Yunho quickly finished eating before scurrying off to the crow’s nest again to keep an eye out.**

 

**Once he raised the spyglass to his eye again, he thought he was seeing things. There was a ship.**

 

**“It can’t be…” Yunho gasped as he brought the spyglass away from his eye and rubbed it a couple of times.**

 

**When he placed the spyglass back to his eyes again, he knew he was not seeing things. There was indeed a ship in his view. But not just any ship...a ship flying the same flag as seven years ago! No way would he have forgotten that flag for the rest of his life. Yunho kept focused on the ship, making sure for certain he was not just seeing things before confirming he must be right. All those years of searching, standing up in the crow’s nest in all kinds of weather, had finally paid off. Yunho was thrilled he had not even been a second late in getting back up to the crow’s nest or he might have missed the ship.**

 

**Coming down from the crow’s nest, Yunho ran to his navigator’s room, grabbed a map off a nearby table, and threw the map down in front of him. Right away, he pointed to about where the other ship was.**

 

**“We’re following a ship that’s about here at the moment,” he stated, jabbing his finger on the map. “We** **_must_ ** **reach the ship. Understand!?”**

 

**“Yes, Captain Jung. I understand,” the navigator replied with a nod of his head.**

 

**“How long will it take to reach them?” Yunho asked quickly after.**

 

**“Depending on how fast they’re going, and if they’re heading towards us, I would guess two to four days,” the navigator replied again. “Sorry, I cannot be more exact.”**

 

**“They looked like they were heading this way,” Yunho added, hoping that information would get him something a little more accurate.**

 

**“Why didn’t you say that in the beginning?” the man asked in an annoyed voice, since Yunho had the tendency to leave out important pieces of information until the very last moment.**

 

**“You never asked…” Yunho answered honestly, shrugging his shoulders.**

 

**“This is why it’s so difficult to work with you,” he grumbled back.**

 

**“And they were probably going at the same pace as we are now...if not a little faster,” Yunho added in with a smile on his face.**

 

**The navigator, who Yunho had known for almost his whole life, hit his head against the table he was sitting at and let out a loud groan of frustration.**

 

**“We could be within range of them by midday tomorrow if that’s the case,” the navigator stated. “By nightfall tomorrow at the latest I would say.”**

 

**“Now that’s more like it!” Yunho stated happily, slapping the man on the back before exiting the room.**

 

**Yunho then went to the wheel of the ship with the most determined look on his face ever. After standing up there for a couple of minutes, he gathered everyone’s attention.**

 

**“YA!” he shouted over everyone, instantly getting their attention. Everyone knew Yunho got mad quickly when he was ignored, so it was always easier to just give him their attention as fast as possible. When he saw he had everyone’s attention, he walked out from behind the wheel so he would be in complete view. “The ship I have been searching for, for years, has finally been spotted! Boys! We’ll have some entertainment by tomorrow night at the latest!”**

 

**The entire crew erupted into celebration. Yunho did not know if this was because they were glad his hunt was finally over, or if because this gave them a reason to get to go and kill people. But either way, Yunho was glad his crew seemed just as excited as he was.**

 

**With a smirk on his face, Yunho returned to the wheel again and placed one of his hands on it while the other rested on the hilt of his sword.**

 

**~~ Jaejoong’s Ship ~~**

 

**“King Kim!” someone from his crew shouted all of the sudden on the mostly quiet ship. “Another ship has been spotted!”**

 

**Jaejoong had been talking to Junsu during one of the periods when his friend had not been throwing up. When he heard what his crew member had shouted, he quickly ran to him and grabbed the spyglass that was held out to him. Looking through, Jaejoong saw the ship. He adjusted the spyglass a bit so it would be more in focus before slowly bringing it down from his eye while continuing to stare straight ahead.**

 

**“It’s them…” Jaejoong muttered to himself in a shocked voice. “It’s the same flag...and the exact same ship…I’d remember it anywhere...” he muttered once more while still looking through the spyglass. “Get the navigator up here! Now!” Jaejoong ordered, and the crew member was fast to do what he had been told.**

 

**The navigator was soon by Jaejoong’s side, and was handed the spyglass to look through. Jaejoong waited patiently until the navigator finally lowered the spyglass and let out a deep breath.**

 

**“How long will it take until we’re close enough to attack them?” Jaejoong finally asked in an eager voice, grabbing the man by the front of his shirt.**

 

**“Tomorrow sometime,” the navigator replied. “I would say midday at the earliest, nightfall at the latest.”**

 

**“Excellent,” Jaejoong said, releasing the man’s shirt and flattening it back out with a small laugh in his voice as an apology for becoming rough. “It’s almost time for my revenge against those damn pirates,” Jaejoong stated before turning and going back to his room, where his sword was stowed.**

 

**Taking his sword out, Jaejoong unsheathed it and turned it in his hand a couple of times. He had been practicing for seven years like he had never practiced before, and was confident he would be able to take down Captain Jung when he met him.**

 

**Jaejoong was practicing swinging his sword when all of the sudden there was a knock on his door.**

 

**“Enter!” Jaejoong called, lowering his sword to his side.**

 

**Junsu pushed the door open and stared at Jaejoong. Easing his stance even more, Jaejoong motioned for his friend to enter his room more.**

 

**“Is it really them?” Junsu asked, leaning up against the nearby wall. “The ship you’ve been determined to find all these years?”**

 

**“It is. I** **_know_ ** **it is,” Jaejoong stated, looking down at the sword in his hand before gripping it even harder. “There’s no doubt in my mind…”**

 

**“What’s your plan going to be?” Junsu asked next.**

 

**“I’m getting onto that ship...and kill that bastard,” Jaejoong stated. “I want you to come aboard with me when I do and help me.”**

 

**“Me? Come with?” Junsu asked in shock, pointing a finger to himself as he shoved himself off of the wall he had been leaning on.**

 

**“What? You don’t have enough faith in your swordsmanship to come along with me?” Jaejoong taunted, flipping his sword in his hand a couple of times.**

 

**“Of course I do!” Junsu fired back. “I’ll come aboard with you when you go and fight right beside you.”**

 

**“I knew you would,” Jaejoong said with a smirk.**

 

**“Of course I have to look after you,” Junsu then added. “I can’t have you getting killed on me or anything,” he laughed.**

 

**“What do you take me for? Some shabby swordsman?” he asked in an offended voice.**

 

**“You’ve had less time to practice than Captain Jung,” Junsu reminded him.**

 

**“Would you care for some practice before tomorrow then?” he asked, picking up a spare sword he had leaning against a wall and tossing it to Junsu. “We haven’t sparred against each other in the past couple of days, and while we were back home our teachers never let us go all out because he thought we’d hurt each other too much.”**

 

**Junsu caught the sword and unsheathed it, looking at the blade to ensure it was good enough to use.**

 

**“I’d be glad to do some sparring,” Junsu agreed with a smirk on his face. “There’s no holding back now.”**

 

**Junsu then began leading them out of Jaejoong’s room and to the open deck. Members of the crew were walking around doing daily chores that were necessary to keep the ship in good shape.**

 

**“You’re not just going to let me win because I’m the king, right?” Jaejoong asked as they took up their stances. He shifted his sword in his hand and making sure his grip was firm, but not too firm.**

 

**“I would** **_never_ ** **dream of it, Your Highness,” Junsu replied before making his first move, surprising Jaejoong in the process and causing him to take a startled step back. “Lesson one…” Junsu chuckled as Jaejoong corrected himself and raised his sword, “...always be ready.”**

 

**The entire crew stepped back, giving Jaejoong and Junsu as much room as they needed. The two of them were quite fond of practicing with one another and knew they would not stop until one of them called for mercy or lost their sword.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu went at each other for about an hour before everything was done. Junsu had managed to fling Jaejoong’s sword from his hand and get the older onto the deck on his back. They were both panting hard as Junsu stood over Jaejoong with the tip of his sword gently pressing against Jaejoong’s chest. Jaejoong’s long hair had come out from its ribbon and was soaked in sweat, sticking to his face and neck as he breathed hard, looking up at Junsu with his hands held up in defeat.**

 

**Junsu then planted the tip of his sword into the deck of the ship and crouched down over Jaejoong with a victorious smile on his face.**

 

**“When did you get so good at swordplay?” Jaejoong panted as the crew continued to watch in awe, having never before seen Junsu best Jaejoong.**

 

**“While you had to split your time between studying, meeting with people, swordplay, and all your other kingly duties, I had all time the in the world to practice,” Junsu replied.**

 

**“But there was always something I was naturally better at than you,” Jaejoong reminded him before maneuvering their bodies so he rolled Junsu off of him and had the younger’s face pushed on to the deck. It ended with Junsu’s hands pinned behind his back in a painful manner in one of Jaejoong’s hands while the older’s the other hand pressed down on the back of his friend’s neck.**

 

**“Ouch! Damn it…” Junsu cursed, finding he could not get up from the position Jaejoong had him in.**

 

**“Do you give?” Jaejoong asked, still panting from their practice fight.**

 

**“I give! I give!” Junsu shouted, just so Jaejoong would get off of him.**

 

**Jaejoong quickly got off Junsu and went to retrieve his sword, which was lying a couple of feet away from them. Junsu also stood back up and pat his friend on the back as he worked on catching his breath as well. Standing in the wind, Jaejoong ran his fingers through his hair to move it away from his face.**

 

**“I’ll be spending the remainder of the day in my quarters. Have someone bring me my dinner when it’s ready please,” Jaejoong stated before going off to get cleaned off and relax for tomorrow.**

 

**For Jaejoong, the next morning could not come soon enough. He had taken his bath, eaten dinner, and then gone to bed early to make sure he would have enough energy to fight Captain Jung. Before the sun had even risen, Jaejoong was up and getting dressed so he could be certain to be ready for whenever the time came.**

 

**Junsu was shocked when he came to grab breakfast to see Jaejoong standing there with a plate in his hand while shoveling food in like he had been starved for days.**

 

**“Someone must’ve been looking forward to today,” Junsu commented while grabbing some food himself and beginning to eat.**

 

**“Can you blame me?” Jaejoong asked. “I get to kill that bastard I have wanted dead for seven years.”**

 

**“We just have to hope nothing goes wrong,” Junsu added, sitting down on a nearby stool to continue eating. “They** **_are_ ** **pirates, after all. I hardly doubt they’re going to play by the rules when it comes to...well...anything really.”**

 

**“Either way...we’re winning today,” Jaejoong stated just as he finished eating and left the room. “I’m getting my revenge,” he muttered to himself as the misty wind hit his face.**

 

**Junsu was left all alone in the kitchen while he continued eating. Jaejoong was in one of his ‘I-am-capable-of-doing-anything’ moods. Those were the most annoying to the younger, but he understood why Jaejoong was feeling that way right now. So, regardless if he minded his current mood or not, he knew he needed to stay by his friend’s side. He had agreed, after all, to go onto the pirate’s ship with him.**

 

**As midday approached, the two ships came closer and closer to each other. Both Jaejoong and Yunho were on their toes, wondering just when their ships would get close enough to begin their attacks. It was a patient waiting game. Try and attack too soon and there is a risk of the other ship turning away or devising a better strategy. Being eager was bad. Wait to attack too much, and the other crew is already putting holes in your ship and invading it. Being too patient was bad. It was all about perfect timing.**

 

**Slowly, the ships crawled closer and closer to each other. Jaejoong and his crew stood ready to attack and saw that the other ship was doing the same as well. It was a very familiar scene to Jaejoong, one that looked exactly like what he had experienced when his father had fought Captain Jung. This would be a hand-to-hand combat fight. He was glad Captain Jung had wanted the same as him.**

 

**Earlier in the day, Jaejoong had given the order for his crew to stay on board and protect the ship while only he and Junsu went on board the other ship to take care of what needed to be done. While some of the crew members did not seem fond of this idea, they had no authority to argue with Jaejoong so they kept their mouths closed and nodded their heads in understandment.**

 

**It must have been about two in the afternoon when the ships were close enough to each other. Jaejoong began scanning the members on the other ship but did not see any sign of Captain Jung, a face he knew he was never going to be able to forget.**

 

**It was evident that both ships planned on attacking one another because of how close they were getting. They were a good jumping distance apart, making sure to stay far enough apart so they would not bump into each other. It was a length Jaejoong knew he could easily make. This was going to be basically just like the fight his father and Captain Jung had all those years ago. Except this time, Jaejoong would be going aboard the pirate’s ship. Going onto a foreign ship was both exhilarating and terrifying, but something that needed to be done.**

 

**As the two ships inched even closer, no one moved, no one breathed, the only thing they did was size each other up. It was only when Jaejoong paid closer attention to the other ship that he noticed something, they had pulled their cannons out.**

 

**_The cannons weren’t like that before. When did they get them ready!?_ ** **Jaejoong asked himself without giving off a panicked vibe to his crew.**

 

**Giving a simple hand signal that did not give away his plan, Jaejoong signaled for those responsible to head below deck and prepare the cannons.**

 

**The pirates, however, seeming to understand the gist of the signal and the movement of his crew well enough. Giving a loud shout, they then started jumping over the distance and invading the ship. Yunho had given them strict orders not to kill anyone in the royal or high class clothing, which were only Jaejoong and Junsu. He wanted to ensure Jaejoong would be saved for himself.**

 

**Things got bloody very quickly as the two different groups went after each other. As soon of the pirates jumped onto his ship, Jaejoong and Junsu took stabs at them and injured them, making things easier for his crew, since he did not care if any of the pirates were killed. More the pirates killed in this attack, the better.**

 

**Jaejoong knew some of the pirates were most likely going to try making their way below deck to stop his men from getting the cannons ready. But at this point he could only pray the crew could defend themselves and wait until Junsu and him were safely back before firing the cannons. After all, it would be a terrible plan to start sinking the ship your own king was on.**

 

**Once it appeared that whoever was going to jump from Captain Jung’s ship to his had come over, Jaejoong signaled to Junsu for them to enter onto the other ship. This was the moment Jaejoong had been waiting for, for seven years.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu cleared the gap between the two ships without any problems, and right away were on high alert. They drew their swords in case anyone rushed them, but it appeared that no one was around. As soon as they were sure the coast was clear, Jaejoong made his way towards the center of the ship to try and find where Captain Jung might be hiding away, since he had not seen him jump onto his ship.**

 

**“I’m going to look for Captain Jung,” Jaejoong told Junsu without looking towards the other. “I’ll go this way.”**

 

**“I’ll take the other way then,” Junsu agreed before they split up.**

 

**The first place Jaejoong thought of looking in was Captain Jung’s room. Perhaps the man was relaxing and planning on his crew to take care of everything and bring him on board as a hostage or something.**

 

**However, when Jaejoong found what looked like the captain’s quarters, he did not find Captain Jung inside. Infuriated, Jaejoong headed back out onto the deck. When he did, though, he was shocked with what he saw.**

 

**Somehow, the two ships had drifted and separated from each other. There was no jumping back over now. Looking up towards the wheel of the ship, Jaejoong almost expected to see someone standing there, but there was no one in sight. As he glanced back over towards his ship, he saw a pirate at the wheel, guiding the ship farther away.**

 

**Junsu had rejoined him by that point and was out of breath from running around trying to see if there was anyone on board, which did not seem the case. Had it just been a bluff to get the cannons ready to get Jaejoong to split his crew up before the attack? Surely if there were people on board they would have come up to attack them already. Right?**

 

**“I can’t find him,” Jaejoong panted from running around as his eyes continued scanning the ship in case someone was hiding.**

 

**As soon as he said that, there was the sound of cannon fire and both Jaejoong and Junsu looked over to see that their ship now had holes right by the water line, causing it to slowly flood. Both of them knew the ship was going down. There would be no way to stop the flooding. So much would be lost. But there was nothing that could be done.**

 

**“Damn it…” Jaejoong cursed under his breath through clenched teeth.**

 

**They remained standing there, and soon heard another round of cannon fire go off. Jaejoong and Junsu both looked at each other, they knew there had to be people below deck but they could not risk going down there. They had no idea how many people would be down there, and it would be more confined and more dangerous for them to fight below deck, especially not knowing the layout of everything that was stored down there. They would suely be running to their own deaths. It was best to wait it out up on deck for them to show themselves.**

 

**“We need to get off. Now,” Junsu stated, knowing the pirates would return now that their ship was sinking, with some already jumping off.**

 

**Jaejoong agreed as they looked around to see if there were any smaller boats they could use as a means of escape, since every ship usually had a couple. Thankfully, it did not take long for them to locate one, along with some boxes of food.**

 

**Not wanting to waste any time, Jaejoong and Junsu worked on packing the small boat with anything they could find. This may not have been the smartest idea, but neither of them wanted to be captured by pirates, so it was the best option they had at the moment. If they were lucky, when they escaped they would be able to be found by a neighboring kingdom’s ship and rescued.**

 

**Jaejoong was putting some last things into the boat, getting ready to lower it, when there was suddenly a loud explosion. He turned around to see his ship going down in flames, no doubt the pirates had set the cannons’ gunpowder on fire. But when he had turned around, he also saw something he had not expected to see.**

 

**Junsu.**

 

**Held captive by a pirate.**

 

**The pirate holding Junsu captive was only a little taller than Junsu, giving him a slight advantage. He was holding his sword against Junsu’s throat and had one of his arms pinned behind his back. Looking to the side, Jaejoong saw Junsu’s sword laying on the deck.**

 

**_Damn it…!_ ** **Jaejoong cursed to himself, clenching his teeth together as he quickly tried thinking of possible solutions.**

 

**“Drop the sword or he dies,” the pirate growled at Jaejoong, bringing his sword closer to Junsu’s neck to show he was not fooling around.**

 

**Junsu raised his head more, trying to draw his neck away from the sword as much as possible. He did not know how crazy this pirate was, and was not necessarily too fond of finding out.**

 

**“Drop. The. Sword,” the man said again in a firmer voice.**

 

**“Don’t do it, Jaejoong!” Junsu shouted, which only earned him the feeling of cold metal up against his throat, but not cutting into him yet.**

 

**“Just give up,” the pirate stated, gripping onto Junsu’s arm tighter, causing him groan in pain. “You have nowhere to go anyways, and we’ll never let you take any food with you, even if you get the boat. You’ll die drifting in the ocean,” he pointed out with a sneer on his face.**

 

**Jaejoong lowered his sword a little and looked from Junsu to the pirate. He knew he could not let Junsu get killed by attacking, but he did not want them to get captured either. This was turning into a lose-lose situation for him and he did not like either option he was given.**

 

**While Jaejoong is trying to think of what to do, he heard the other pirates who had destroyed his ship start to climb up the rope ladders on the side of the ship. Jaejoong knew that he did not have much time to make a decision and bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to think faster. They can either most likely die on this ship, or take the small boat with no food and die while drifting in the ocean.**

 

**“No one else from your ship survived,” the pirate mentioned, breaking the silence between them. An evil smirk and cold laugh passed his lips. “It’s on its way to the bottom of the ocean where it and everyone aboard will rot. At most we only lost two or three people during the explosion, maybe a couple in battle as well. But how many have you lost?”**

 

**_More were lost than were meant to be,_ ** **Jaejoong said to himself, cringing as he thought of all the people who had died under his command, who were supposed to make it back to their families. “Why don’t you let Junsu go and we can talk this out. Where’s the captain? He wasn’t in his quarters.”**

 

**“Oh! So you went sneaking around our ship?” Yoochun questioned. “How can I possibly trust what you say after you’ve been sneaking around? Hm?” he asked, positioning his sword more firmly against Junsu’s neck, causing the other to cringe slightly.**

 

**“That’s nothing compared to what happened to my ship!” Jaejoong shouted, only to have Yoochun start to press his sword harder against Junsu’s neck, still without cutting into the skin though.**

 

**“Drop your sword, or I swear...your friend is going to die right here...right now,” the pirate breathed out heavily.**

 

**Frustrated, and not knowing what else to do, Jaejoong threw his sword away, allowing it to skid off somewhere on the deck, showing the pirate he was not going to be able to retrieve it easily. He held his hands up as proof that he had nothing left on him, and stared at the pirate who was holding Junsu captive. Anything could happen to him now that he did not have a weapon, but he had not know what else he could have done. He had never been taught what to do in these kinds of instances. This type of thing could not be taught in a book, it could only be learned when the actual situation arose.**

 

**“Now, release Junsu,” Jaejoong said calmly, lowering his hands so they were chest level.**

 

**“I never said I would release him,” the pirate stated with an evil sneer running across his face. “I just wanted you to get rid of your weapon.”**

 

**Jaejoong stood still on the deck, waiting to see what was going to happen next. As far as he could tell, there was no captain on board. Surely the man would have shown himself by now.**

 

**“We can just talk th-”**

 

**“No, we** **_aren’t_ ** **going to talk things out!” Yoochun suddenly snapped. “If you say one more word I swear to God your friend is going to die bleeding on this deck!” he shouted, causing Junsu to wince and shut his eyes as the sword was pressed even harder against his neck.**

 

**Jaejoong closed his lips and bit his tongue slightly to keep himself from saying anything else that could get Junsu killed. If one thing was for certain, he had never been taught how to barter with a pirate in a hostage situation like this. He was still thinking of what to do when all of the sudden he was hit on the back of the head with something heavy. There was sharp pain before he slumped to the deck unconscious, landing with a heavy thud.**

 

**Junsu was about to shout at the man who had hurt Jaejoong, but the pirate holding him did the same thing and let his unconscious body fall to the deck.**

 

**“What do you want to do with them now?” Yoochun asked as the other members of Yunho’s crew began throwing themselves over the railing of the ship and walking up to them, looking down at the two unconscious bodies lying on the deck.**

 

**“I’ll take this one,” Yunho said, pointing at Jaejoong, “and bring him down to the brig. Do whatever you want with that one. Throw him over the side...keep him...offer him to the crew to do what they want...we** **_are_ ** **pirates after all...we don’t play by the rules.”**

 

**With that said, Yunho picked up Jaejoong and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of rice. Yunho carried him down to the brig and threw him in one of the cells so that he landed by the wall. Quickly, although there was no need to rush, he chained him to the wall before lifting Jaejoong’s unconscious head and looking closely at his face.**

 

**“This should be fun,” Yunho said to himself as he tilted Jaejoong’s face to the side a bit to get a better look at it. He gently dragged his thumb over the unconscious man’s bottom lip, a smirk forming on his own lips. “I wonder how long sleeping beauty’s going to be out for...I did hit him pretty hard...oops,” he laughed out before releasing Jaejoong’s head and letting it fall back down so his chin was resting against his chest.**

 

**Yunho then left Jaejoong’s cell, locked the door behind him, and returned back to the deck where he saw the rest of his crew waiting.**

 

**“How many didn’t make it back,” Yunho asked, trying to take a quick head count.**

 

**“Two were lost when we invaded the ship and three more when the explosion happened,” one of the crew members reported.**

 

**“Hmm...only lost five,” Yunho said, nodding his head since it could have been a lot worse. “Not as bad as I thought. We can survive without five people. You guys will just have to work a bit harder.”**

 

**“Yes, Captain Jung!” all the crew members shouted in unison.**

 

**“Now get back to work!” Yunho shouted before waving his hand to dismiss them and walking away.**

 

**Yunho looked around the deck and noticed that Yoochun has disappeared, along with the other person who had been with Jaejoong. Not caring what Yoochun chose to do with the other man, Yunho went back to his quarters and sat down at the desk he has with maps laid out on it. Rubbing his hand against his chin, he leaned back in his chair, and began to think.**

 

**“I wonder if he’ll remember…” Yunho asked himself. “If he does...that could make things interesting. If he doesn’t on the other hand…” Yunho cut himself off and got up out of his chair to go and lay on his bed.**

 

**While laying on his bed, Yunho closed his eyes and tried to go into a light sleep. Since Jaejoong was unconscious, he saw no need to stay awake himself. Before falling into a light sleep, however, Yunho started mumbling to himself again.**

 

**“Things will be more fun if he doesn’t remember at first…” he grumbled to himself before yawning. “It’ll be more of a shock when he finally pieces things together and learns. But how long will it take you, Kim Jaejoong?” Yunho asked himself before falling asleep.**

 

**It had been less than an hour when Yunho woke up again. He found he was too eager to go check on Jaejoong that he could not fully rest as he had intended to. It was slightly annoying, but he knew the fun was going to start as soon as Jaejoong woke up.**

 

**So, getting up from his bed, Yunho went out to the deck and relaxed against the door that lead down to the brig. He did not want to seem too eager and wait down there for Jaejoong to wake up, especially since it could take a while for him to wake up. Trying his best to seem uninterested, he looked back in the direction which Jaejoong’s ship had been sunk, and smirked when he saw it nowhere in sight.**

 

**Yunho was only waiting by the door for a couple of minutes before he heard pained groans and the rattling of chains coming from the brig. With a smirk on his face, Yunho gripped the handle of the door.**

 

**“Time for some fun,” the man said before pulling the door open and heading down into the dark brig.**

 


	3. Cell Doors & Memories

 

**Jaejoong started to wake up and realized he felt a terrible pain spreading throughout his head. The sharp pain seemed to hurt with every breath he took in, almost making him wish he could stop breathing for a while so the pain would go away.**

 

**_Bad dream...this all has to be some sort of bad dream…_ ** **Jaejoong muttered to himself.**

 

**That was when he remembered someone had hit him over the head with something. Jaejoong tried to move his hand to rub his head, but he soon realized he could not. There was a harsh tug that did not allow them to move far at all. Craining his neck up, he realized his hands were in shackles and hung above his head. Panicking slightly, he next tried to move his legs, since they were folded under him in a kneeling position, which was getting uncomfortable. When he tried doing this, he found his ankles were also shackled to the wall with short chains that prohibited him from changing his position at all.**

 

**“Aahh…” Jaejoong groaned, shaking his head slightly. “Damn my head hurts…” he mumbled to himself while trying to look around the dim brig he was being held in. The only other time his head had hurt this much was when he had fallen from his horse when he was younger. “Bastard must have really hit me hard…” he muttered under his breath.**

 

**From what he could see, as he started looking around more, there were multiple cells which looked the same. The only thing that acted as any cushion on the hard floor was some straw that was scattered around, which in the long run did not really do anything. There were a few torches set here and there, mounted on the walls, so whoever was left down there was able to see, but he still needed to strain his eyes to get a good look at anything. It was just like any other brig he had seen on a ship.**

 

**As he continued looking around, he heard the sound of the brig door opening and saw some light coming down the stairs. The light was almost blinding to him, even though the sun should have been close to setting. Jaejoong saw a shadow descending the stairs and heard the heavy thunk of boots against the wooden stairs. He started to wonder if it was the same man who had held Junsu hostage. If so, he had some choice words for him and would demand for his release.**

 

**When the person stopped and stood in front of Jaejoong’s cell, however, he noticed it was not the same person he had seen before. Jaejoong was confused at who this person he was staring at was, and what authority he had to be allowed down here alone with him.**

 

**The man looked almost pleased to see him, which worried Jaejoong for some reason. Yunho leaned his body forward and slipped his arms through the bars to rest them on a horizontal bar that sat at the perfect height for him. He saw how the other backed away slightly, not that there was much room to do so, and frowned.**

 

**“I see you don’t remember me,” Yunho commented, cocking his head to the side. “My name is Yunho,” he commented while leaning away from the door, getting the cell key out from his pocket, and putting it into the lock.**

 

**When he pulled the door open, it made a loud screeching sound, which caused Jaejoong to wince. Clearly the brig had not been well taken care of. But then again...this was only a pirate ship. Why would he expect anything to be done the proper way?**

 

**Stepping inside of the cell, Yunho walked over and crouched down in front of Jaejoong. Staying silent, Jaejoong stared at the man named Yunho and they both just watched one another. To Yunho, it was much nicer getting to look at Jaejoong’s face while he was conscious.**

 

**“Isn’t it polite to introduce yourself now since I told you my name?” Yunho asked.**

 

**“Pft! Pirates know how to be polite?” Jaejoong snapped back. “You’re the one who hit me over the head, aren’t you?” he asked with an annoyed look on his face.**

 

**“Yes, you’re right about that,” Yunho admitted without any shame. In fact, the man appeared proud about it.**

 

**“That wasn’t too polite,” Jaejoong commented. “Now was it?”**

 

**Yunho sighed and pulled out a knife he had with him and pointed it directly at Jaejoong. Freezing, Jaejoong took a shallow breath in, shocked at the sudden turn of events, and straightened up a little. It was completely unfair for him to be chained to the wall, unable to move, while his captor held a weapon. Then again...what else would he expect from a pirate?**

 

**“Jaejoong...my name is Jaejoong,” he answered, thinking that would save him from being stabbed.**

 

**“Thank you for answering my question, Jaejoong,” Yunho stated, letting the knife point to the floor now instead of him.**

 

**Jaejoong calmed down a little while he kept his eyes on Yunho, wondering what he was going to do next, since he had the disadvantage here.**

 

**“Wh-what happened, to my friend Junsu?” Jaejoong bravely asked when the silence was beginning to get uncomfortable, because all Yunho was doing was staring at him. He at least wanted to know what happened to his friend and if he was alive or not.**

 

**There was the snapping sound of straw under Yunho’s boots as he shifted his position a little to look at Jaejoong better. He then stilled and the brig went silent again, besides the crackling sound the fire of the torches were making.**

 

**“Who?” Yunho then asked, even though he knew who Jaejoong was referring to.**

 

**“Junsu!” Jaejoong said louder. “The man that other pirate was holding captive!” he stated while pulling at his chains.**

 

**“Hmm...I don’t think I know who you’re talking about…” Yunho said, rubbing his chin, enjoying how stressed and concerned Jaejoong seemed to be getting right now.**

 

**“You must know who I’m talking about! If you knocked me out, then that means you saw him too!” Jaejoong pointed out, now starting to tug at the chains that bound his legs.**

 

**Yunho was tired of listening to Jaejoong yell so loudly, so he leaned in closer to him. Jaejoong did not want Yunho that close to him, so he tried to back himself against the ship as much as he could. Yunho squinted his eyes at Jaejoong before reaching forward and lightly grabbing hold of his chin. Jaejoong flinched at the sudden contact and ripped his chin from Yunho’s grasp. He did not want some filthy pirate touching him.**

 

**That only made Yunho angry, so he reached his hand out again and forcefully grabbed Jaejoong’s chin, this time with a tighter grip that he knew must have hurt him. He forced Jaejoong to look at him while he studied his face.**

 

**“It** **_really_ ** **is a shame you don’t remember,” Yunho sighed before releasing Jaejoong’s chin again, shoving his head to the side this time.**

 

**“Remember?” he asked, his head still partially facing away from the man. “Remember what?” Jaejoong asked, shaking his head slightly in confusion.**

 

**“Anyways…” Yunho said, completely ignoring Jaejoong’s question, “...I have to check you to make sure you don’t have any other weapons on you. After all, it would be bad if you somehow got loose and went on a killing rampage on the ship,” he pointed out.**

 

**Yunho then pointed his knife back at Jaejoong, making him start to shiver.**

 

**“I swear! I have nothing on me!” Jaejoong stated, wanting to get away from the knife. “There’s no need to check!” he said louder.**

 

**“I’m afraid I can’t take your word for that, since we did attack each other,” Yunho pointed out while grabbing the front of Jaejoong’s shirt.**

 

**Yunho then brought the knife up to Jaejoong’s shirt and began cutting it open, exposing his stomach and chest. Jaejoong shouted at Yunho from the shock of his clothes being destroyed and pulled off of him, but Yunho did not seem to care.**

 

**“What do you think you’re doing!?” Jaejoong shouted just as Yunho tore open the sleeve of his shirt up to where the shackle was clamped down over it.**

 

**“I’m checking to make sure you have no weapons,” Yunho replied in a cheerful voice.**

 

**“Bastard…” Jaejoong spat out.**

 

**Bringing his knife up, Yunho placed it directly under Jaejoong’s chin, pressing the tip up so it pricked his skin lightly.**

 

**“Shut up or things will get really bad...really fast,” Yunho warned.**

 

**The man continued working until Jaejoong was left completely topless and the ruined clothing laid in a messy pile at the side of the cell. Even if Jaejoong was ever allowed to roam freely in the cell, his clothes would not be wearable again.**

 

**“Guess you weren’t hiding anything up there,” Yunho stated, examining his knife as if it had gone dull after that task.**

 

**Jaejoong was scared to say anything right now, so he chose to keep his mouth shut. Even though all he wanted to do was shout at Yunho, to say it was obvious he did not have anything on him, he bit his tongue and refrained from doing so.**

 

**“Now it’s time to check the other half of you,” Yunho said as he pulled at Jaejoong’s pants, undoing the strings to open the waist more.**

 

**“I swear to you, Yunho!” Jaejoong screamed as he felt his pants becoming looser and looser. “I’m not hiding anything!” he cried out desperately while trying to jerk his hips back from Yunho’s hold.**

 

**“Like I said...I can’t trust you,” Yunho said before beginning to cut away Jaejoong’s pants, making the first slice down the front of his pants.**

 

**Jaejoong was more nervous with Yunho using his knife around him in this area, because he was not sure what Yunho would do to him if he got him angry. Jaejoong found himself holding his breath and complied when Yunho asked him to raise his knees so he could pull the material completely away from his body.**

 

**All of Jaejoong’s clothes now laid in a pile close to the door of his cell. The only thing he had on now was his boots, but Yunho pulled those off as well, although it was a slightly difficult task with the way Jaejoong was positioned and how the shackles were secured over them. But, Yunho had been determined and had managed to slide them off.**

 

**“I hope you’re aware I** **_am_ ** **a king,” Jaejoong commented without looking at Yunho, too embarrassed now that he was completely naked and exposed.**

 

**“A king you say?” the man said while grabbing Jaejoong’s chin again and forcing his head to turn to the side slightly. “You don’t look much like a king in your current state,” Yunho laughed, seeing how Jaejoong already had goosebumps all across his skin.**

 

**“Regardless if I look like a king right now or not...my kingdom will notice when I do not come back. They** **_will_ ** **send ships out looking for me, and they** **_will_ ** **kill you when they find you,” Jaejoong stated in as stern of a voice he could manage in his current situation.**

 

**“Ha! Try telling that to someone who actually cares,” Yunho huffed out, rolling his eyes at the chained up, naked man. “If you think anyone is going to find you...keep dreaming,” he stated, now releasing Jaejoong’s chin.**

 

**Jaejoong tilted his head up, shocked that Yunho did not seem the least bit threatened. Usually, when someone was threatened with death, they were at least a little scared. So why was Yunho not reacting that way? Was it just because he was a pirate and never thought it would happen to him and his crew? Or maybe all pirates were really just that cocky.**

 

**Now that Jaejoong was looking up at him again, Yunho took this time to take in his body and how it looked. Yunho had to admit to himself that the other did appear to have a nice body. He was pleased that at least his play toy looked fit and would not die quickly, that was always a bonus.**

 

**Jaejoong realized that Yunho was looking over his body and immediately turned his head back down to the floor. He could not move his arms to cover himself up, so he just had to hope Yunho would get bored and leave quickly. This was completely humiliating for him to go through. He would never have, in his entire life, thought he would end up in this sort of situation.**

 

**Coming closer to Jaejoong, Yunho took a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back as hard as he could, almost bashing it back against the wall in the process. His head was wretched so far back that his Adam’s apple became more prominent and could clearly be seen bobbing up and down as he swallowed nervously. Jaejoong cringed at the pain and let out a small hiss. The shock of having his hair pulled on so hard also caused him to pull against the shackles and knew his wrists and ankles were already rubbed raw from them.**

 

**Reaching his free hand out, Yunho lightly ran it over Jaejoong’s chest and down to his stomach. He then traced it over Jaejoong’s side, just barely ghosting his fingertips against his trembling body. His hand ended up resting on one of Jaejoong’s hips and he smiled, knowing he could have some real fun with him later on. He then continued moving his hand down to Jaejoong’s smooth thighs, admiring the soft, unmarked flesh with hard muscle under it. He paused on the other’s thigh to shove it to the side, exposing Jaejoong’s most intimate area.**

 

**Jaejoong froze as he realized where Yunho was touching and looking, and immediately moved his other leg so they were more closed. This, however, earned a harsh slap on the inside of his thigh from Yunho.**

 

**“Ah-!” Jaejoong cut his cry off and bit his tongue while glaring slightly at the man, but not harsh enough to earn another hit.**

 

**“Your skin looks so nice when it turns red,” Yunho commented, running his hand over the place he had just struck.**

 

**Jaejoong took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm himself down. Being sharp-tongued now would only put him in a worse situation. Not to mention he could not let Yunho see that his slap had hurt since it had been on a sensitive area.**

 

**“You look so pretty,” Yunho then commented, licking his lips quickly and smiling down at Jaejoong after retracting the hand that had been touching his body.**

 

**_Pretty?_ ** **Jaejoong thought to himself.** **_I’m a man! I am_ ** **not** **_pretty!_ **

 

**Then, without thinking, Jaejoong spit right at Yunho’s face. Yunho scrunched his face as the saliva suddenly hit him and wiped it away with one of his hands.**

 

**“Do you know who you’re messing with right now, Jaejoong?” Yunho asked, shaking his spit covered hand off in the process and flinging the wet substance off onto the floor.**

 

**“Some worthless pirate who isn’t worth shit and will hang,” Jaejoong responded back through clenched teeth, trying to show he was not scared of Yunho.**

 

**“You’re going to regret doing that and your words,” Yunho stated furiously.**

 

**Jaejoong was about to make another comment, but before he could, he saw Yunho pull a fist back. Before he knew what was happening, he felt Yunho’s fist meet with his stomach. All the air left Jaejoong’s lungs, causing him to gasp for air. Before he could regain his breath, he felt a bruising grip around his throat. Looking up at the other, he saw that Yunho had moved his hand from his hair down to cut off his air ways. Jaejoong struggled to regain his breath, but his vision slowly dotted with black spots before blacking out completely.**

 

**Seeing that Jaejoong was no longer conscious, Yunho threw his head down and stood up from the floor, brushing himself off. The chains holding Jaejoong clanked against each other as he slumped to the side, completely unaware of what was going on around him now.**

 

**Before leaving Jaejoong’s cell, Yunho grabbed the ruined clothes and took them with him. He made sure to lock the cell door again, even though he knew there was no possible way for Jaejoong to escape. Giving a hard pull to the door, to make sure it would not budge, Yunho smiled and turned away from the unconscious man to head back up to the deck.**

 

**After he arrived on the deck again, Yunho tossed Jaejoong’s clothes into the small fire that was going in a standing firepit. With the sun going down, and work on the deck still needing to get done, it was a necessity. And now, it could be used to get rid of any evidence as well. He watched the clothes as they burned before deciding to go and find Yoochun to see what he had done with the other man...Junsu was his name if he remembered correctly. How could he have not heard it with how loudly the other shouted it.**

 

**Yunho knocked on Yoochun’s cabin door and swung it open when he heard his friend calling from the other side of the door. When he walked in, he saw Yoochun sitting at his desk, simply watching his captive who was secured tightly to a chair with ropes, incapable of moving any part of his body beside his legs.**

 

**“So...I see you’ve decided not to kill him?” Yunho asked, going over to his friend and placing a hand on his shoulder.**

 

**“You’re keeping Jaejoong for the sake of him being your own personal plaything, aren’t you?” Yoochun asked, having already talked to Yunho previously about his plans for the other man.**

 

**“That’s the plan,” Yunho agreed with a nod of his head and a small laugh leaving his lips. The laugh itself sounded quite menacing, revealing that Jaejoong was going to have a rough time with what Yunho was planning.**

 

**“So what’s wrong with me keeping Junsu as mine? I need some entertainment as well when we’re not at a port to find some,” he pointed out with a simple shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“You...my friend...think very smartly,” Yunho laughed out entertainingly, giving Yoochun a few claps of his hand. “And I know you detest those needy women as much as I do. The way they beg...those fake moans...it’s enough to make any man go soft.”**

 

**“I was also thinking that if I kept this one alive,” he said, motioning over to the unconscious Junsu, “that we can use them as bargaining chips against one another.”**

 

**“You think that’ll work between the two of them as an incentive to do what we say?” Yunho asked, unsure of the plan.**

 

**“From the way they were acting on deck before you showed up and hit Jaejoong on the head...yes...this will work just fine,” Yoochun stated, an evil smile running across his face. “Did Jaejoong wake up yet? You did hit him pretty hard.”**

 

**“Well...he was up,” Yunho commented with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“Was? Is he not again?” Yoochun asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion and curiosity.**

 

**“He pissed me off so I punched him in the stomach and choked him until he passed out again. He’s in quite an entertaining state right now if you were to go down and see him,” Yunho laughed out, picturing Jaejoong chained to the wall, completely naked and unconscious.**

 

**“Maybe I’ll have to go check out your work later then,” Yoochun stated, curious as to what Yunho had done to Jaejoong.**

 

**“Speaking of waking up though...has he?” Yunho questioned, pointing his finger to Junsu whose head was still lopped forward in unconsciousness.**

 

**“I might have hit this one harder than I thought,” Yoochun admitted, scratching the back of his head. “I had to clean up some blood from a small gash I put on his head from where I hit him.”**

 

**“Well I’m heading back to my room. I’ll see you tomorrow. Maybe we can have some fun, if you know what I mean,” Yunho said, slapping Yoochun on the back before walking towards the door.**

 

**“Oh, I always know what you mean!” Yoochun shouted back as Yunho closed the door behind him.**

 

**What neither Yunho nor Yoochun knew, was that Junsu had been kind of awake when they had been talking, but did not have enough energy to lift his head quite yet. For some reason, Yoochun’s voice seemed a bit familiar. But it felt like it was a voice he had not heard for years, and years, and years. It was a distant voice he felt like he should know. There was just something about it that he could not place his finger on.**

 

**Trying to stay conscious longer to see if he could hear Yoochun say anything else, Junsu soon found himself slipping into unconsciousness and thinking about something pleasant from his past. Right now, the past was the only escape he had.**

 

**_~~ Flashback ~~_ **

 

**_Junsu was so happy right now, he was finally about to arrive in the kingdom where his friend lives. They had opted for traveling by horse so it had taken a bit longer to get there, but at least he was going to get to see his friend, Yoochun._ **

 

**_As soon as they arrived, Yoochun was standing outside of the castle waiting for them. He was just like Junsu. His father had been friends with the king for a long time, so they lived within the castle along with the royal family. This meant whenever one royal family went to see the other, they got to see each other as well._ **

 

**_“Yoochun!” Junsu shouted when they were close enough._ **

 

**_Junsu had been riding in a wagon, since he was still too young, only seven years old at the time, to be trusted on a horse for the long journey. As soon as the wagon came to a halt, Junsu jumped out and the two of them ran towards each other and embraced each other in the tightest hug they could manage. Everyone knew the two of them had a strong relationship and allowed them to go off together to play without worrying that they would get into trouble._ **

 

**_“Are you still wearing it?” Yoochun asked as soon as they were sitting down under the shade of a large tree in the yard._ **

 

**_“Of course! I never take it off!” Junsu shouted, pulling a gold medallion hanging from a chain out from under his shirt._ **

 

**_“I’m glad you really like it!” Yoochun exclaimed, clapping his hands together happily._ **

 

**_“You still have yours too right?” Junsu asked back, hoping Yoochun was the same way as him._ **

 

**_“I never take it off either,” Yoochun replied, pulling an emerald attached to a gold chain out from under his shirt._ **

 

**_The two of them had given these as presents to one another for their birthdays. Junsu had given Yoochun the emerald first, when he turned five. That same year, when Junsu turned five a couple of months later, Yoochun had given him the gold medallion._ **

 

**_When Yoochun gave Junsu his medallion, he had also given him a kiss on the lips. Junsu had not known what to do because of this and had run off to go and hide._ **

 

**_Worried, Yoochun went after him and found him crying behind some bushes that were close to the castle. He was curled up in a little ball with dirt on his face and covering his clothes. His hands were pressed up against his face and muffled sobs could be heard coming from the younger._ **

 

**_“Junsu…?” Yoochun called as he crawled next to his friend, not caring if his clothes got ruined. “What’s wrong?”_ **

 

**_“I’m sowwy, Yoochun,” Junsu cried. “I didn’t know what to do,” he wailed. “I’m sowwy!”_ **

 

**_“You sound so cute when you say sorry as ‘sowwy’,” Yoochun laughed, patting Junsu on the head._ **

 

**_“Don’t make fun of me,” Junsu said as he cried a bit more and wiped tears from his face. “It-it just happens!” he shouted through his tears._ **

 

**_“I’m sorry, Junsu. You’re just so cute when you do that!” Yoochun stated._ **

 

**_Junsu stopped crying and turned to face Yoochun again only to have another kiss planted on his lips. Junsu quickly covered his lips with his dirty hands and looked at Yoochun like he was about to run away and cry again._ **

 

**_“Let’s do this every time we meet,” Yoochun said as he leaned in closer to Junsu._ **

 

**_“You mean...k-kiss?” Junsu asked, his speech a bit muffled since his hands were still in the way._ **

 

**_“I see the adults do it all the time when they see each other, so this can be our greeting too!” Yoochun explained with a large smile on his face._ **

 

**_“Is that alright?” Junsu asked, removing his hands from his mouth and licking his lips slightly._ **

 

**_“Of course it is!” Yoochun insisted._ **

 

**_“But...the adults give each other kisses on the cheek…” the younger pointed out, tapping his finger against his cheek._ **

 

**_“Well...we’re closer friends, so we can do it on the lips,” Yoochun stated._ **

 

**_From then on, each time Yoochun and Junsu got together, they would greet each other with a kiss on the lips. Junsu was still a bit unsure about it the first couple of times they did it, but as they became more familiar with the action, he became more comfortable. Soon it felt just as comfortable as it did hugging each other._ **

 

**_When they became teenagers, they found themselves usually hiding away somewhere more private and kissing each other for longer periods of time. They would usually fight back against one another to see who could get their tongue in the others mouth first. Most of the time, one of them even ended up on the ground with the other straddling them and pinning their wrists down, and most of the time it was Yoochun who ended up on top. Both of them would end the kiss out of breath, with their faces a deep shade of red, their hair tousled about, and their clothes pulled at and wrinkled._ **

 

**_Junsu secretly had feelings for Yoochun, which was why he allowed the older to do these kinds of things with him and pin him to the ground so easily, although he always made sure to make it look like he was trying. Only Junsu was scared to let Yoochun know his feelings because he thought the other might think it was sinful. What he did not know, however, was that Yoochun had the exact same feelings. They were both scared to let the other know how they felt, especial since these kinds of feelings were not widely accepted, so they were keeping it hidden. The only time they could get close to revealing their true feelings was when they would kiss each other when they met._ **

 

**_It had been a while since Junsu had last seen Yoochun, so he was beyond thrilled when Yoochun sent a letter to Junsu saying there was a ship coming from his kingdom over to his and that he would be getting on it to visit. Junsu was so excited and started counting the days until he was going to be able to see Yoochun again._ **

 

**_By this time, Junsu and Yoochun were fourteen, both almost fifteen, and Junsu had made a big decision._ **

 

**_He was going to tell Yoochun how he felt._ **

 

**_He was going to confess his love to the older boy even though it made him worry each day as Yoochun’s arrival drew closer and closer. Junsu had enough of the kissing games they played and wanted the older to know his true feelings so those games could become something more between them._ **

 

**_The day the ship Yoochun was on sailed out, however, there was a terrible storm that hit and the ocean turned dangerous. Large waves built up and came crashing down, spraying salty water everywhere. There were loud cracks of thunder that were deafening, and bolts of lighting that reached far across the black sky, lighting it up and giving it a deathly glow._ **

 

**_A few days later, when Yoochun’s ship was suppose to arrive, Junsu had gone out to the dock to wait for it. He paced back and forth and bit his nails nervously as he waited, but the longer he waited, the more he worried. The longer he waited, the more nervous he became, and the more he started playing with the medallion around his neck. He was rubbing this thumbs against the metal so much that he thought he would wear a hole through it or something._ **

 

**_“Any minute now I'll see the ship…” Junsu told himself in a worried, hushed voice. “Any minute…I know it...”_ **

 

**_But, as the sun rose higher into the sky and then started coming down, no ships were coming in. It was as if the entire ocean was void of any ships._ **

 

**_Wanting to know what the cause for no ships docking was, he went around and asked people what was going on. Then he found out there was word going around that there had been a ship that sunk and that there were no survivors. The thought of that scared Junsu, but nothing could happen to Yoochun. Something like that would never be able to happen to him._ **

 

**_Going around, Junsu asked others if they had heard of what happened to the ship that was suppose to arrive and all of them were saying the same thing._ **

 

**_The ship had gone down._ **

 

**_There were no survivors._ **

 

**_That was all Junsu was hearing. No survivors...no survivors...no survivors._ **

 

**_Junsu is terrified when he kept hearing the same answer from different people and ran to Jaejoong to ask him about it. After all, if everyone else seemed to know about this, surely the King Kim would have informed Jaejoong as well. When he asked though, Jaejoong said there should be a letter sent from the other kingdom about it if there is any doubt about whether the ship reached them or not. Since the ship was carrying goods on it, the kingdom would need to send something back if the ship really had not arrived, because those goods would need to be re-sent and paid for all over again. Jaejoong was hoping the ship had not gone down, not only because Junsu’s friend had been on it, but also because his father had told him that he would be helping with the letter for the missing supplies and handling the situation. It was something that did not sound fun to Jaejoong in the slightest._ **

 

**_A couple of days later, a letter arrived at the castle saying that the ship did leave with the goods and chances are it had sunk during the storm if it had not arrived to them by now. As soon as Jaejoong had read the letter, he had informed Junsu about the situation._ **

 

**_Junsu burst out of the room he was in with Jaejoong and headed straight for his bedroom where he could be alone and cry. He could not believe he has lost Yoochun just like that. There were many storms each year, and each year the majority of ships made it back to shore just fine. There were only a handful that met with a more unfortunate fate, just like the one Yoochun had been on._ **

 

**_“NO!” Junsu shouted, throwing the closest thing to him which happened to be a knife sitting on the table. “You can’t just leave like that, Yoochun!” he screamed even louder, not caring if anyone passing his room could hear him._ **

 

**_The one man he had feelings for and was going to confess to was gone from his life. He was never going to see him again. There would never be another time when he would see his face. Hear his laughter. Listen to his stories. Feel his lips against his or his hands holding him down. Nothing. Everything was gone in a breath of air._ **

 

**_Right away, as he came to the realization he would never come in contact with his friend again, he broke down and fell to the floor crying his heart out._ **

 

**_~~ End of Flashback ~~_ **

 

**Junsu was still unconscious in the chair when his memories started to turn dark. Unaware of what he was doing, Junsu started whining a little and scrunching his face. He never enjoyed remembering the loss of Yoochun. It was the most painful thing he had ever gone through. After knowing someone for fourteen years and then having them ripped out of your life, it was an extremely hard thing to get over. Especially when they were your secret love.**

 

**Yoochun perked up more when he heard Junsu making noise from the chair, went up to him, and tried shaking him to see if he was awake now. When Junsu did not respond to him shaking his shoulder, Yoochun gave up and decided to sit on his bed. It was still too early for him to go to sleep so he decided to spend time watching Junsu, planning on what he wanted to do with him when he eventually woke up. There were so many options.**

 

**Not too long after Yoochun had checked to see if Junsu was awake or not, Junsu began regaining consciousness. He tried moving his arms to bring his hands up to his aching head, only to find they are tied down and that the rest of his body is tied to a chair tightly.**

 

**Panicking, Junsu started to struggle and looked around the room he was in. The room was dimly lit, casting dancing shadows throughout the room. Breathing heavily from struggling and from growing fright, he closed his eyes briefly in an attempt to compose himself more. He opened his eyes after a couple of seconds. They then fell on Yoochun, who was getting up from his bed with an entertained expression on his face. Not having any idea who this person was, other than a pirate, Junsu straightened himself up more.**

 

**“So, I see you’ve** **_finally_ ** **decided to wake up,” Yoochun stated in a sinister voice.**

 

**“Wh-where am I?” Junsu asked.**

 


	4. Bargaining Chips

**“So, I see you’ve _finally_ decided to wake up,” Yoochun stated in a sinister voice.**

**“Wh-where am I?” Junsu asked fearfully, looking up at the man who had just spoken to him.**

**Once Junsu realized he did not recognize where he was, he began looking around the room more. It was dimly lit with a couple of candles and looked bare for the most part. There was only a small desk littered with different papers and books, a bed which was larger than he was expecting, a nightstand table, a larger table with three chairs around it, a wardrobe, and a bookshelf with more books and scrolls scattered on it. Other than that, there appeared to be nothing else in the room. Just the essentials that the owner deemed necessary.**

**“I was beginning to think I hit you too hard and that you wouldn’t wake up,” Yoochun commented as he picked up his sword which had been leaning against the side of his bed. “It would’ve been a shame to lose you so quickly.”**

**“To...lose me…?” Junsu questioned, trying to pull at the ropes that bound him to the chair.**

**Yoochun simply laughed at how naive Junsu was as he began approaching him. Lifting his sword, he pointed directly at Junsu as a reminder for him to keep still. When Junsu saw the sword that had previously been pressed against his neck, he began to panic even more. Pulling at the bindings around his wrists, he let out a small panicked sound. He had already thought he was going to die once before, and now it was even worse because he was tied down. There was no way for him to defend himself if Yoochun decided to take a stab at him.**

**When Yoochun was closer to Junsu, he placed the tip of his sword under Junsu’s chin and used it to raise his face higher to inspect him more. Since he had only used him to help trap Jaejoong before, he never had the chance to look at him clearly. When he raised the other’s head, however, something else caught his eye. Something...gold. Something valuable. A pirate could never pass up on something that could possibly be high in value.**

**“Oh, what do we have here?” Yoochun asked, lowering his sword and snagging Junsu’s chain on the end of it so he could pull it free from his shirt.**

**The medallion flung out from underneath Junsu’s shirt and rested against the material in the dim glow of the room. He could see the way the pirate was eyeing it and started to panic. Junsu tried moving more in his chair, but the pirate kept eyeing the swinging medallion around his neck with an greedy gleam in his eyes.**

**“No! Don’t touch that!” Junsu shouted without thinking as he tried leaning away from the pirate, even though he had nowhere to go.**

**Pausing, Yoochun raised his eyebrows and let out a small puff of air.**

**“I don’t think you’re in any position to tell _me_ what to do,” Yoochun reminded him, while still looking at the medallion. “I bet I could get some good money for this on the market,” he stated as he watched the way it shined in the dim light of his room. “Some good money indeed…”**

**“Please...no! I have to keep it!” Junsu begged, wiggling around in the chair he was tied down to. “You can’t take it away from me!” he shouted in a pleading voice.**

**Lowering his sword, Yoochun walked even closer to Junsu and stared down at him. To him, the desperation of the man’s face was interesting and made him want to mess with him more. Tease him until he begged.**

**“You’ll just have to do, I guess,” Yoochun then stated with a small sigh, watching as Junsu’s face changed from one of desperation to one of confusion.**

**“I...I’ll do…?” Junsu asked. “What are you talking about?”**

**“We’re not allowed to have any women on the ship,” Yoochun explained, shrugging his shoulders but not looking displeased. “You know...bad luck and all,” he explained, waving his hand around while rolling his eyes before turning his attention back to Junsu.**

**Right away, Junsu knew what the sneering man in front of was implying. He wanted him to take the place of a woman. This pirate wanted to use him for his own entertainment and needs.**

**_No...this can’t be happening! I was saving myself for him...but he died...and I swore I’d never be with another man,_ Junsu told himself in a panicked manner, all while still trying to keep a calm face.**

**“Has my little plaything caught on? Oh...maybe you’re smarter than you look,” Yoochun said with a crooked smile.**

**_I won’t be taken by some worthless, pathetic, lowlife pirate!_ Junsu shouted to himself in his head as he tried thinking of what to do.**

**Then, without much thought, Junsu swung his leg out and kicked Yoochun in the shin as hard as he possibly could.**

**Yoochun gasped in pain as he took a step back and grabbed his shin, hopping up and down on his good leg in the process and hissed through clenched teeth. That kick had actually hurt quite bad, and his leg was now throbbing. It was clear to him that Junsu was not quite familiar with how ruthless pirates could be. He did not know that they had no rules when it came to their captives, unless the captain gave specific orders. Otherwise, they had very little morals, and did not care who they hurt or how they hurt them.**

**“You just made a _very_ big mistake,” Yoochun hissed when the pain in his shin diminished enough that he could put his foot back down and stand up straight.**

**Giving his captive a wide berth, Yoochun walked behind Junsu and roughly grabbed a fistful of his hair. Junsu’s head was wrenched back and he gave an involuntary groan of pain. It felt like his hair was being pulled from his head and was yanked at such a strange angle that it made it harder for him to breath. He tried arching his back, but that did nothing to ease his pain since he could not move.**

**Yoochun remained standing behind him, tightening his grip on the other’s hair, as he listened to the stressed sounds coming from the rope, and the creaking of the wood chair as he moved against it. He loved it when captives made an effort to free themselves when he knew there was no escaping for them. It was boring if they had no fight in them. At least this way he would have someone to break and tame.**

**“Mmph...let...go…” Junsu managed to groan out through the shallow breaths he was taking.**

**“Oh, I’m sorry. Did that hurt?” Yoochun asked in an unsympathetic voice while he gave another, even harder, tug to Junsu’s hair. “Because things are about to get _much. more_. _painful_ for you,” he explained, retching the other man’s head back farther to emphasize his words.**

**Yoochun then threw Junsu’s head forward and began working on untying the ropes that bound him to the chair. Since he had restrained Junsu’s hands separately behind his back, he did not have much to worry about if he got free momentarily, because there was not much he would be able to do. Just as a precaution, however, Yoochun gripped onto Junsu’s hair again and pulled his head back once the ropes fell to the floor.**

**Junsu groaned in pain again as Yoochun hauled him out of the chair and threw him onto the floor, where he landed with a loud thump and laid on his stomach. His head smacked against the floor, sending him into a bit of a daze as black spots danced in front of his eyes momentarily.**

**“You’re going to be my little fuck toy to do whatever I wish with...whenever I wish,” Yoochun stated as he quickly kicked his own shoes off and pulled down his pants.**

**“There’s no way in hell I’m doing that!” Junsu shouted, trying to roll over onto his back so he would be able to watch Yoochun better and possibly get in another kick.**

**Yoochun was faster though and prevented Junsu from rolling over by placing his foot on the small of his back, applying enough pressure to cause the other man’s face to slightly contort in pain. He then lifted his foot and dragged Junsu back towards him, causing his shirt to go up his stomach in the process. As soon as the other was closer, Yoochun grabbed his hips and dragged them up so Junsu was in a kneeling position with only his chest, shoulders,and face resting on the floor.**

**“I would’ve been nicer to you…” Yoochun stated, reaching his hand towards the front of Junsu’s pants and undoing the strings that kept them closed, “...but you just had to go lose your temper and kick me!” he stated, pulling the man’s pants down and exposing his naked ass.**

**“Please! Wait!” Junsu shouted, trying desperately to move away from Yoochun but finding it impossible with the way the man was gripping him.**

**“Thinking you’re so _high_ and _mighty_ because you come from a well-off family,” Yoochun practically growled through clenched teeth. “You’re so used to having people fight for you, bend to your every need, that you can’t even protect yourself properly. You deserve what’s coming to you to teach you a lesson,” he sneered.**

**“You can’t do this!” he screamed while he continued moving around. “Stop it!”**

**“If you keep moving, I’ll make things ten times worse than what I already plan on doing to you,” Yoochun threatened, grabbing Junsu’s hips harder to keep him in place, digging his nails into his skin to emphasize his point.**

**Junsu took in a sharp breath, fearing for what could actually be worse than what he was sure was about to happen. He tried remaining as still as possible and only flinched when he felt something brush up against his ass. Yoochun had run one hand over his ass before spreading his cheeks to get a better look at what he was about to destroy.**

**“Oh, it looks like someone’s never used this entrance before,” Yoochun commented. “It still looks so pink and tight. All brand new, just for me to ruin.”**

**“Sh-shut up!” Junsu muttered as he felt Yoochun move some of his fingers over his entrance.**

**“You’ll be screaming in so much pain soon that I’ll be the one telling you to shut up,” the man commented before shoving three of his dry fingers inside of Junsu.**

**“Aaahhhh! No! Stop! It hurts! Take them out! Take them out now!” Junsu shouted desperately as tears came to his eyes from all the pain he was feeling.**

**“This is only the beginning, my little toy,” Yoochun commented before starting to open and close his fingers inside of the man on the floor.**

**The sounds coming from him because of the man were enough to make Junsu’s face turn a deep shade of red with embarrassment. Not only was he groaning and whining, but his ass was making sounds from being played with so roughly. He eventually bit his bottom lip and pressed his forehead into the floor as he arched his back slightly in pain.**

**Junsu suddenly felt the fingers disappear as they were ripped out of his ass. A pained gasp left his lips, as he prayed nothing else would happen. That was when he felt a pain that was much worse than before, and knew Yoochun must be pushing into him. When he turned his head slightly, all he saw was Yoochun with a pleasured look on his face. The pain was so great that Junsu could not even shout or groan as he turned his head back away from the pirate. The feeling was too overwhelming for him to try and move away or kick his leg back to push the man away. All he could do was let his mouth hang open and his eyes roll back into his head slightly.**

**Then, without waiting, Yoochun began pounding into Junsu from behind. His pace was ruthless, not caring how badly he ended up hurting the other in the process. The tightness of Junsu’s ass felt rough on Yoochun’s cock, but it was not unpleasant. The same could not be said for Junsu, however.**

**“Aaaaaahhhhhhh! Please! Stop!” Junsu finally managed to shout out through the blinding pain.**

**“Oh look, there’s some blood coming out,” Yoochun stated when he saw his cock was slightly stained red. “You’re bleeding just like a virgin bitch,” he added in an unsympathetic voice.**

**“No! Someone! Anyone! Save me!” Junsu shouted, now feeling the blood that was running down the inside of his thighs.**

**“Shout all you want. No one’s going to come and help you,” Yoochun replied. “People might come…” he said while thrusting harder now until he was all the way in, “...but that would only be because they want to join in on destroying you.”**

**All Junsu could do when he heard that was to sob loudly as pain continued overtaking his body. His body was already starting to feel numb from its rough treatment, and there was nothing he could do about it. Even as he tried pulling at the ropes binding his wrists together, he could barely pull on them because he had no strength left. His legs felt were feeling weak as well, and his head was spinning. He was completely helpless.**

**Junsu felt like his legs were going to give out, knowing they were getting cut up from rubbing against the wood floor. Just when he was about to fall over, Yoochun pushed him down to the floor so he was lying flat against it. Using his legs, Yoochun spread Junsu’s apart more so he would have better access to his torn hole. He then leaned down so his stomach and chest were against Junsu’s back, all without stopping his thrusts.**

**Leaning in closer to Junsu’s face, Yoochun quickly licked a couple of Junsu’s tears away.**

**“Those taste nice,” Yoochun commented before biting Junsu hard on the shoulder, just for the hell of it.**

**“Aaahhhhhhh! Stop!” Junsu shouted, feeling as if the man was going to rip a chunk of flesh out of his shoulder right then.**

**Yoochun made sure to break the skin on Junsu’s shoulder, causing the man to yell out again. Because of the pain, Junsu clamped down harder against his cock, which prompted Yoochun to fuck him harder and faster than he already was.**

**“No! No more! You...got bigger!” Junsu shouted out in pain as Yoochun continued pistoning in and out of him, occasionally grinding against him to reach in deeper.**

**“That’s because your ass is clenching around my cock like a vice!” Yoochun moaned out in pleasure. “I’m going to cum in your fucking ass and make a mess of you!” he stated furiously.**

**“I’ll have you...put to...death…” Junsu moaned as best as he could.**

**“You...and what army?” Yoochun asked as his thrusts became harder. “I can use you, make you a complete mess, and then throw you to the rest of the crew to do with as they wish if I please,” he stated, snapping his hips forwards harshly to emphasis the power he had over the man. “I can ruin you in mere days if I find it fitting.”**

**“No...you...can’t!” Junsu shouted between thrusts and shots a pain that wracked his entire body. He was beginning to regret threatening the man who had complete power over him now, but it was too late to take back his words. “Stop...please…” he shouted louder so it could be heard over the pirate’s moans of pleasure.**

**“Too bad I don’t care about what you say or want,” Yoochun growled before pushing all the way in and releasing himself inside of Junsu.**

**Yoochun let out a groan of pleasure as he thrust a couple more times, being sure to push himself as far into his captive as possible. He then pulled out of Junsu to see a puddle of blood and cum forming on the floor beneath him.**

**“We...we’re done...right…?” Junsu mumbled out as he felt his body twitch. “P-please...tell me we’re done…”**

**“Done!? The night is still young!” Yoochun stated, grabbing Junsu and flipping him over onto his back, revealing that the man did not have an erection whatsoever. _Good, he’s really not enjoying this. I want to make him suffer!_**

**Junsu was scared when he saw that Yoochun was still hard and could not help but shake from fear. When Yoochun started approaching him again, Junsu attempted to kick at the man, but his back and butt hurt to bad that he failed right away and felt like he had lost all energy. A pained groan escaped his lips as white flashed before his eyes. He could not do anything to help himself.**

**Before Junsu knew what was happening, Yoochun was pushing back inside of him and going at a brutal pace again. This round was a lot faster with Yoochun cumming inside of him after a couple of minutes. Junsu once again felt it as Yoochun emptied himself into him and felt how the cum stung the tears in his ass.**

**When Yoochun opened his eyes after coming down from his second high, he saw the vacant look in Junsu’s eyes. Some tears were still streaming down his face, and he could see how his body was twitching in pain. He knew the man was not going to fight back anymore so he decided to untie his hands. That would make things easier anyways.**

**Yoochun flipped Junsu back over onto his stomach again and undid the ropes binding his wrists behind his back. As soon as they were released, Junsu’s arms flopped to the side as he laid motionless. There was some dried blood on the ropes and Junsu’s skin from him struggling.**

**“Are you going to behave now and not fight me?” Yoochun asked as Junsu continued laying motionless on his floor. “Hmmm? Will you be a good boy?” he asked, running one of his hands down the other’s spine before placing one on each off his buttcheeks and spreading them to see some of his cum leaking out from the abused hole.**

**Junsu slowly nodded his head as more tears ran down his face. He put up no fight at all when Yoochun decided to flip him onto his back again and positioned himself between his legs. Raising Junsu’s legs, Yoochun placed them over his hips so he would be able to thrust in deeper for his own pleasure. The man then crossed Junsu’s legs behind his hips and slapped them a couple of times, signalling to Junsu what he wanted him to do.**

**Obediently, Junsu hooked his legs around the man and felt when he pushed back in, thrusting painfully into him for the third time. A small whimper left Junsu’s mouth as he felt his ass being stretched yet again and tearing even more.**

**There was only the sound of slapping skin, Yoochun’s pleasured moans, and Junsu’s held back whimpers in the room. When Yoochun leaned down to start biting Junsu’s neck, all Junsu could to was weakly push against Yoochun’s chest to try and get the man farther away from him. All Yoochun had to do to stop him was pin his wrists to the floor, which took very little effort since Junsu was so weak right now.**

**Yoochun came once more inside of Junsu before releasing his wrists so he could grab onto his hips to start the next round right away. That was when Yoochun realized Junsu was not making any noises. That was half to fun of it. When they screamed and begged for mercy, that was what brought Yoochun to life.**

**“Come now, let’s hear that voice of yours,” Yoochun stated as he reached down and grabbed a hold of Junsu’s cock to start stroking it.**

**“No...don’t...touch…” Junsu begged, reaching his hands forward to try pushing Yoochun away.**

**Yoochun had no problem with shoving Junsu’s hands aside as he continued stroking him, slowly bringing his erection to life. Junsu tried a couple more times to remove Yoochun’s hands from him, but each time he failed, and soon he altogether gave up trying. He just laid there with his mouth partially hanging open as Yoochun continued stroking him.**

**Eventually, Yoochun had Junsu completely hard and he was stroking him in time with his thrusts. Junsu continued begging for Yoochun to stop, as he did not like the sensations Yoochun’s touch was giving him. Getting him erect against his will, pounding into him so hard he bled, and filling him up with so much cum that it never stopped leaking out. Junsu was hating every second with Yoochun. It was miserable. It was painful.**

**“Stop...touching…” Junsu finally mumbled out when he felt himself nearing his orgasm.**

**“Cum for me, Junsu. I want to watch you cum under my control,” Yoochun stated, quickening his pace slightly and tightening his grip. “Lose yourself to me.”**

**Junsu bit down on his bottom lip so hard it began to bleed. He did not want to cry out when he came, he did not want Yoochun to know that it felt good to have his erection stroked like that. But he lost that battle. His body betrayed him. When he finally came, he cried out in pleasure and then felt as Yoochun filled him up even more with his cum.**

**Right after Junsu came, he passed out from exhaustion and the pain he was feeling all throughout his entire body. His ass was bleeding, and so were his knees and back from rubbing against the floor so much.**

**“Junsu?” Yoochun called. “You still with me?” he asked, slapping Junsu a couple times on the face to see if he could get a response.**

**When he did not get a response from the man he was fucking, he decided to go for one more round. Sure, Junsu might not have been awake, but Yoochun knew he still had at least one last round in him so he was going to have some fun. He had never fucked anyone until they passed out, so he could just think of this as a new experience.**

**Yoochun had his final round of fun with Junsu’s limp body before pulling out and tossing the younger to an empty corner of his room. After he pushed Junsu farther into the corner, he stared at the motionless body for a couple of seconds. The way Junsu was laying did not look comfortable, but Yoochun did not have to care about that. When he was heading back to his bed, he saw the large puddle of blood and cum on the floor, but did not really care to clean it up. So what if there was a stain on the floor? It would just be something to remind Junsu of what he was capable of if he ever misbehaved.**

**Feeling tired after all those rounds of sex, Yoochun let out a small yawn and stretched his body out before flopping down onto his bed. He pulled a cover up over his chest and laid on his back, nestling himself into his mattress and pillow comfortably. It only took the man a matter of minutes before he was fast asleep.**

**During the middle of the night, Junsu eventually woke up. When he looked around the room, which was still dimly lit, he saw Yoochun sleeping peacefully on his bed as if nothing from earlier that night had happened. The man was stretched out and appeared to be sleeping quite heavily from the slight snoring coming from his mouth.**

**As quietly as he could, Junsu attempted to stand up so he could go and find Jaejoong. He knew his friend had to be somewhere, and he wanted to know his state to make sure he was not as bad off as he currently was. As soon as he attempted to move, however, an intense pain shot through his body. Everything hurt more than he remembered. His back, butt, legs, arms...everything. A involuntary cry of pain passed his lips, even though he tried to hold it back. Slapping a hand over his mouth, he prayed he had not woken Yoochun. He was scared if the man woke up that it would lead to him being raped again, and he did not know if he could handle that right now.**

**When the bed creaked and he heard the sound of padding feet against the floor, he knew things were not going to end well. Yoochun was awake. Junsu felt any color that might have been present in his face drain away, and felt as tears started coming to his eyes.**

**Junsu stayed on the floor, looking down at it with his hands still over his mouth, when he saw a pair of feet appear in front of him. Tears instantly began running down his cheeks as he sat there shivering. He did not want Yoochun to be awake. He did not want Yoochun to rape him again. He did not want any of this. He wanted to be back home and safe. Not to be in the middle of the ocean with a bunch of pirates.**

**“Oh! It looks like my toy has more energy!” Yoochun exclaimed, bending down and tilting Junsu’s face up towards him.**

**Junsu dropped the hand that had been covering his mouth to the floor to help support himself as he looked up at Yoochun. The man had an evil smirk on his face and Junsu knew that he was not going to sleep again any time soon.**

**“No…” Junsu whimpered out as Yoochun continued staring at him, wiping away some of his tears with a swipe of his thumb almost in a caring manner.**

**Yoochun’s grin only grew bigger when he heard how Junsu whimpered at him again. The man then released Junsu’s face and grabbed him by his arm, dragging him back out to the middle of his bedroom floor so he would have more room to manipulate him. Junsu laid sprawled out as he waited for what would happen to him as Yoochun kneeled down between his legs again. He already knew he would not be able to run away, so there was no use wasting the little energy he had on fighting the pirate off.**

**Without any preparation this time, though there had hardly been any the first time, Yoochun pushed into him again.**

**“No! It hurts!” Junsu cried out, his voice cracking and horse from all the screaming he had done earlier. “It hurts so bad!”**

**“I fucked you so hard last time that you’re swollen down here. It’s making you even tighter than earlier!” Yoochun exclaimed, pushing himself all the way inside so he could grind his hips against Junsu’s.**

**There was so much pain inside of Junsu. It felt so much worse this time around compared to when Yoochun had fucked him earlier. Junsu felt like his body was going to break in half and that he was going to die.**

**Yoochun was just as relentless this time around as he had been the other times. He did not care that he was hurting Junsu more than before. All he cared about was that he was getting his pleasure while instilling fear into Junsu, teaching him not to defy him while he was on this ship. To Yoochun, this was fun to do, since there were not many opportunities where he could show his dominance and command.**

**He was always taken less seriously and less feared because of how he came to be on the pirate ship, so it was nice having someone to rule over and fear him. It gave him a sense of power.**

**It did not take too much longer before Yoochun was cumming inside of Junsu again, filling him up even more than he already was. Some of the cum gushed out of Junsu’s hole and dripped down his legs as Yoochun moaned in pleasure.**

**“Should we see how many rounds you can handle this time around?” Yoochun asked as he began grinding himself into Junsu more.**

**“N...no...p-pl-please...no...more…” Junsu begged, his vision completely obscured by the tears falling from his eyes.**

**Junsu heard a small laugh leave Yoochun’s mouth before the man started moving again, thrusting into him hard and fast. Helpless cries left his mouth as he saw his vision slowly fading.**

**Junsu only lasted one more round of Yoochun raping him before he fell unconscious again. His head fell to the side as soon as Yoochun started filling him with more of his cum. His body was twitching in the aftermath of its abuse, but at least he was passed out and could not feel anything.**

**Since it was later in the night and he did not know what Yunho had planned for the next day, Yoochun decided to throw Junsu back into the corner and go to sleep after quickly cleaning himself up a little bit. He did not care that Junsu was still in a disgusting state, but he saw no reason to dirty his bed. Before climbing back into his bed, he quickly blew out the candles in his room, not wanting a fire to start on accident or anything, like it had once before when he had been forgetful.**

**For Yoochun, the morning came too fast, and there was a loud knocking at his door.**

**“What!? What the hell do you want!?” Yoochun called from the other side of the door as he buried himself in his covers even more, still a bit tired from the night’s activities.**

**The door slammed open and shut while Yoochun still hid under his covers as Yunho approached his bed.**

**“Ya…” Yunho called in an uninterested voice, kicking the mattress to disturb Yoochun. “YA!” he called again when Yoochun only groaned and moved a little in his bed.**

**“WHAT!?” Yoochun asked, throwing the covers off himself and staring up at Yunho.**

**“I want to have some fun today,” Yunho explained in an excited voice. “And put some damn clothes on. I don’t need to see your dick hanging out.”**

**Yoochun groaned again, preferring to go back to bed, but went to go grab some clothes anyways. As he was getting dressed, Yunho was looking around the room, specifically at the empty chair where he knew Junsu had been tied, then to the puddle of blood and cum in the middle of the floor, and finally to the crumpled body that was not moving in the dark corner of the room.**

**“It looks like you had a lot of fun last night,” Yunho commented with a small laugh, pointing to the motionless body on the floor.**

**“What can I say? He kicked me so I had some fun with him to teach him a lesson,” Yoochun stated just as he finished pulling on his clothes. “Now what kind of fun are you talking about today?”**

**“Since you went and had your fun last night, I think it’s time I go and have some fun with Jaejoong,” Yunho explained. “He hasn’t had anything to eat or drink since he’s gotten onto this ship and he’s also spent a lot of his time unconscious. I don’t think he’s going to put up much of a fight.”**

**“So why the hell did you come and wake me up?” Yoochun questioned, stretching a bit in the process. “You could’ve taken care of him all by yourself and left me out of it so I could fucking sleep…” he complained while stretching a little.**

**“Because you need to come down to the brig with me incase I need your help,” Yunho explained as if it were common sense. “And like you said yesterday, we can always use those two as bargaining chips against each other,” he reminded Yoochun. “Now...how shy are you about performing in front of others?” Yunho then asked, a smirk growing on his face.**

**“Performing in front of others?” Yoochun questioned, not really understanding what Yunho was referring to.**

**“I mean, if Jaejoong doesn’t behave himself, do you think you would be able to start raping Junsu in front of us? You know...to instil some fear into him,” Yunho clarified with an evil smirk now running across his face at the thought of Jaejoong watching his friend get raped.**

**Yoochun thought briefly but then nodded his head. He saw nothing wrong with doing something like that. It would just mean more sex with Junsu anyways, which meant Junsu would be yelling in pain more, which seemed to be a huge turn on for him. Hearing the other beg and scream for him to stop just made him want to keep going.**

**“When do you want to go down?” Yoochun asked him.**

**“Let’s get some breakfast in us first. I don’t want to have to fuck on an empty stomach,” Yunho chuckled, throwing one of his arms over Yoochun’s shoulders and dragging the younger man out of his room and to the small kitchen on the ship.**

**As they were eating, Yunho questioned Yoochun about his activities last night.**

**“Did you enjoy him last night?” Yunho questioned after shoving some food hungrily into his mouth.**

**“You have _no_ idea how much fun it was raping him,” Yoochun commented. “He even passed out twice on me while we were fucking. His pour, rich-boy body couldn’t take it.”**

**“Did he struggle too much?” Yunho asked next.**

**“He tried at first, but quickly gave up when he realized he wasn’t going to win against me,” Yoochun explained with a confident smile on his face, remembering how dull Junsu’s eyes had gotten when he realized he was defeated.**

**“You really showed no mercy last night, did you?” Yunho asked.**

**“You always told me to show no mercy, to be ruthless, and to assert myself over captives to remind them of their place,” Yoochun replied to Yunho as he chewed the food in his mouth.**

**Yunho reached over and ruffled Yoochun’s hair a bit, but the younger slapped his hand away with a scowl on his face. He knew that Yunho was aware that he hated being rubbed on the head like that. It made him feel like a child when he had been through so much with the other man.. Even though Yunho knew this, he still enjoyed doing it because he always thought it was fun to annoy the younger in this manner.**

**“Finish eating so we can go check on Jaejoong,” Yunho instructed after he lowered his hand from Yoochun’s head.**

**“Shouldn’t I restrain Junsu again before we go do that?” Yoochun mentioned.**

**“Do you really think he would be able to walk after what you did to him last night?” Yunho pointed out.**

**“Pft! After how much I wrecked him...there’s no way he’s going to be moving around unless he’s dragged,” Yoochun laughed out.**

**“Then there’s no reason for you to waste time restraining him,” the older stated. “Besides, there’s nowhere for him to go even if he does manage to walk. There’s only going overboard, but I doubt he would do that if he and Jaejoong are close to each other,” he explained while picking some food out of his teeth.**

**“That’s true,” Yoochun realized as he worked on finishing up the last bit of his breakfast. “Now come on. The sooner you get Jaejoong, the sooner I can fuck Junsu again. I don’t think I got my fill of his ass last night.”**

**“Even if you didn’t get your fill of his ass last night, it looked like his ass got plenty filled by you,” the older pointed out, putting his empty plate down.**

**The two of them then got up from the table and headed towards the brig. Yunho threw the door wide open, allowing the light from the sun to shine into the darkness.**

**_This is going to get really fun now,_ Yunho thought to himself as he began walking down the stairs with Yoochun following behind him.**


	5. A Queen

**Jaejoong was drifting in and out of consciousness that morning due to the lack of food, how weak he felt, and the pain in his stomach from how hard he had been punched. Not to mention his neck was sore, and probably bruised a bit from getting choked yesterday. His knees were killing him from kneeling on the wooden floor, and he knew his wrists had been rubbed raw from hanging in the shackles because he had felt some blood trickling down his arms earlier. Not to mention, his back also hurt from being hunched over in the same position for hours on end, since he was unable to move.**

 

**He had never felt like this in his life because he had the luxury of growing up in a royal family. No one back home dared punish him unless it was for something severe, and that had only happened once in his life when he was younger. Other than that, he had always lived comfortably.**

 

**It was not until Jaejoong heard the brig door open and shut, followed by heavy footsteps, that he propped himself up more. Whoever was coming, he did not want to show them how he felt weak or that he was tired and sore. He was still a king, even though he had been chained up and stripped down. Kings did not show their weakness to their enemies, especially barbaric pirates.**

 

**“Oh, I hear the sound of chains,” a voice said while still coming down the stairs. “That must mean he’s up.”**

 

**Right away, Jaejoong recognized that voice as Yunho’s, and based on the way he was talking, he was with someone else. It was not until both men were standing in front of his cell that that Jaejoong recognized the other man as the one who had held Junsu captive. He gave a weak tug at his chains followed by a small groan which had been meant to sound more threatening than it was.**

 

**“He doesn’t look as threatening as he did yesterday,” Yoochun observed, seeing the current state of Jaejoong. “Just look at him...covered himself in piss and shit,” he added with a scoff in his voice. “He can’t be a king if he’s dirtying himself like a weak baby.”**

 

**When he heard that, Jaejoong gave another tug at the shackles restraining him to show them he still had plenty of fight left in him, even if he did feel absolutely drained of any energy.**

 

**Not saying anything, Yunho grabbed the keys out from his pocket and thrust the correct one into the cell’s keyhole to unlock it. He swung the door open and closed it behind him without locking it again, just in case he needed Yoochun to come help him. The harsh sound of metal against metal rang out in the brig as the door slammed shut. It was deafening to Jaejoong since it had been quiet down there while he was alone, and made his ears ring for the next couple of seconds.**

 

**Since Jaejoong did not know what Yunho was planning on doing to him, he began struggling more against the shackles, even though it hurt his wrists and ankles more. His struggles did not last long, however, since he was so depleted of energy and cold from not having any clothes on. His body just simply could not handle this. He was only able to give a few good tugs on his shackles before his body went limp again and hung there. His head was spinning slightly from all the thrashing around and not eating.**

 

**Crouching down to Jaejoong’s level, Yunho looked at the tired man in the face. Yunho could tell Jaejoong had become more pale compared to yesterday and could see how his eyes had become duller.**

 

**“You** **_are_ ** **going to submit to me, and you** **_will_ ** **become my slut,” Yunho stated, causing Yoochun to laugh a little at how straightforward he was being.**

 

**“If you want someone to fuck, why don’t you go find some woman somewhere who will gladly offer you her services?” Jaejoong asked. Even though he did not like the thought of any woman living that kind of life, it made more sense for a pirate to prefer using someone who was experienced and paid for giving those kind of services.**

 

**“They would be of great use while we stayed on land,” the man admitted with a couple nods of his head. “But they would never be able to come back with us, since no women are allowed on this ship,” Yunho stated, not wanting to go too far into detail.**

 

**Jaejoong gave Yunho a confused look, not understanding why a pirate would not want to keep a couple of women on his ship. His father, on occasion, had take women servants with on his ships to help with cooking, or they were sailing to another kingdom and were bringing his mother and her head servant. Besides, lots of other pirates carried women with them as well, they always found women willingly living on their ships when the pirates are captured.**

 

**_It only took your mother to ruin things for me and to ruin the chances of women ever being on this ship to service us,_ ** **Yunho thought to himself, searching Jaejoong’s face to show that he recognized him even a little. “You still don’t remember me. Do you?” he asked when he saw nothing in Jaejoong’s eyes.**

 

**“All I know is that you’re a pirate,” Jaejoong replied, pulling at his shackles once again. “And you said I would submit to you? Why would I ever submit to someone like you?” he spat out.**

 

**Yunho found this entertaining. While Jaejoong deciding to submit would have been easier and caused less problems, this feistier side of him would work as well. Either way, the outcome would be the same for Jaejoong in the end. Jaejoong would become his.**

 

**“If you don’t choose to willingly submit to me, there’s always the means for using force,” Yunho stated. “Yoochun over there…” he said while pointing back to the man, “...already knows that using force can be fun. Well, I guess it’s really only fun for whoever is doing the raping really.”**

 

**Jaejoong’s eyes flew wide open when he processed what Yunho had just said. Force...rape...Junsu had been held captive by Yoochun...did that mean…!?**

 

**“What did you do to Junsu!?” Jaejoong shouted in shock, turning his attention towards Yoochun now, completely ignoring the man crouching right in front of him.**

 

**“I don’t think there are enough words to describe what Yoochun did to Junsu last night. Are there Yoochun?” Yunho asked, turning his back on Jaejoong in the process.**

 

**“There could never be enough words to describe what I did to him,” Yoochun agreed with a sinister smile, thinking back to the bloody, cum covered man lying unconscious in his room.**

 

**Jaejoong began weakly pulling at his shackles once again, clenching his teeth together in anger. He needed to get free. He needed to see Junsu, to see how he was doing. There was no way he could leave Junsu, his only friend, in the hands of these pirates while he was trapped down here.**

 

**“It appears someone is eager to see Junsu,” Yunho commented. “Would you mind going to get him and bring him here for us?”**

 

**“I’ll be right back,” Yoochun agreed, nodding his head before leaving the brig to go back to his room and fetch the most likely still unconscious man.**

 

**As Yoochun walked away, Jaejoong gave a couple more tugs at the chains, scared of the condition he was going to see Junsu in. He almost felt sick to his stomach knowing he had been unable to protect his friend in any way.**

 

**~~ Yoochun’s Room ~~**

 

**When Yoochun arrived back in his room, he looked in the corner he had thrown Junsu to see if he was awake at all. The man showed no signs that he was awake, but his body was twitching slightly. Maybe from all the pain it was in.**

 

**“Ya! You awake?” Yoochun called, walking over to the limp body, his boots scuffing against the floor.**

 

**Not getting a response from the man, Yoochun drew his foot back and landed a kick in Junsu’s side. That caused the man to groan in pain, cough a couple of times, and shift a little on the floor in discomfort.**

 

**“Oh good. You’re not completely unconscious,” Yoochun stated happily. “I’m going to take you to see your friend Jaejoong now,” he explained, bending down closer to Junsu. “If you try moving or anything, I won’t hesitate to hurt you more then you already are,” he warned.**

 

**All Junsu could do was let out a small whine before Yoochun lifted him up and threw him over one of his shoulders. Junsu’s entire body screamed in protest from the rough movements, but of course he did not tell that to Yoochun in fear of what the man might do to him.**

 

**Yoochun had not bothered placing a cover over Junsu or anything to hide the blood and cum. Junsu could tell that he was being carried out onto the deck for a while because everything got so bright and he could hear other voices more clearly. A part of Junsu wondered if other crew members were staring at him and laughing, but another part of him did not care. All he knew was he was getting the chance to see Jaejoong.**

 

**~~ In the Brig ~~**

 

**Yunho had tried asking Jaejoong a couple of questions while they waited for Yoochun to return with Junsu, but Jaejoong had ignored all of the questions. If there had been one thing he had been taught over and over again was that when you are not sure if you can trust your own answers, to not answer at all. And right now, Jaejoong did not know if any one his answers could lead to his downfall while he was stuck on this ship.**

 

**“Come on. At least answer one of my questions,” Yunho stated, leaning his back up against the bars of one of the cell walls.**

 

**Still, Jaejoong chose to stay silent. No matter how many questions he was asked, he knew he was not going to answer them for Yunho or anyone else. All he chose to do was look forward with a stern expression on his face, or at least as stern of one as he could hold in his current condition.**

 

**It was not like Yunho particularly cared that Jaejoong was staying silent. He was just hoping the man would think about the questions and start to remember each other, even just a little. It appeared that in Jaejoong’s weakened state, however, he was incapable to processing the information.**

 

**Yunho was about to ask another question when he suddenly heard the sound of the brig’s door opening and closing again. Jaejoong’s head snapped forward, waiting to see Junsu walking down the stairs with Yoochun. When he only heard one pair of feet heading down the stairs, he gave a small tug at his shackles and had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from calling out.**

 

**When Yoochun appeared at the bottom of the stairs, Jaejoong was mortified to see the state Junsu was in. His friend appeared to be unconscious and he could see a vast amount of blood and what he assumed was cum running down both of his legs. There were also what looked like bite marks on his upper body with dried blood around them.**

 

**“Junsu!” Jaejoong called to his friend. “Junsu!” he cried out again, desperately trying to get the other’s attention to make sure he was even still alive.**

 

**Yoochun tossed the limp body to the floor causing Junsu to let out a groan of pain as he landed on his side, facing towards Jaejoong, and hit his head quite hard. Jaejoong felt some relief when he heard Junsu make noise, even though it was a reaction to his pain. He was just glad to hear his friend was still alive.**

 

**“Don’t throw him around like that!” Jaejoong shouted, the chains restricting him straining more as he tugged against them.**

 

**“Me doing that to him should be the least of your concerns,” Yoochun snarked back before landing a swift kick against Junsu’s stomach.**

 

**“Stop it!” Jaejoong yelled, unable to hold his voice back.**

 

**Yunho looked away from Yoochun back towards Jaejoong with a pleased smirk on his face. He knew using these two against each other would work perfectly.**

 

**“I think Yoochun needs to demonstrate with Junsu what it means to have to use force to get someone to submit,” Yunho stated, nodding towards Yoochun to give him the signal to begin.**

 

**Right away, Yoochun began undoing his pants and showed that he already had an erection. The man knew when he went to get Junsu that he would get to fuck him again, causing him to quickly get hard with excitement. Once his pants were pushed down enough, Yoochun kneeled on the floor, and pulled Junsu up by his hips so that he was in a kneeling position. Junsu let out another small groan of pain as his legs shook beneath him from the strain of keeping himself up.**

 

**“No! Stop it!” Jaejoong begged, turning his head down to the floor and pulling at the chains to create noise so he would not have to hear what was about to happen. “You can’t do that to him! You can’t!”**

 

**Yunho, however, was not going to have any of that and walked up to Jaejoong. The man took both of Jaejoong’s wrists in one of his hands and pinned them together above the man’s head to keep him still. He used his other free hand to grab Jaejoong’s face so he was forced to look over at Yoochun and Junsu.**

 

**“I want you to watch what happens. If you don’t, I’ll tell Yoochun to make Junsu’s life more miserable than it is now. And I won’t go any easier on you,” Yunho warned.**

 

**Jaejoong struggled slightly in Yunho’s grasp, trying to pull himself free. The other only tightened his grip on his wrists and face though, causing him to go limp in the man’s hold.**

 

**Once Jaejoong had gone silent and still, Yoochun took a quick glance over at them before thrusting himself forcefully into Junsu again. The man under him cried out in severe pain as he felt his body splitting in two, once again. Junsu pressed his forehead against the wooden floor and cried out in pain each time Yoochun thrusted into him harder. His mouth was hanging open as he continued screaming, already feeling fresh blood trickling down his legs as he was torn open more.**

 

**“Ahhh!” Junsu weakly called out. “No more...s-stop…!”**

 

**Thrusting himself all the way in, Yoochun listened to how loudly Junsu cried out in pain again.**

 

**“Let’s see his pretty face!” Yunho shouted to Yoochun over Junsu’s cries.**

 

**Yoochun smiled as he grabbed a fistful of Junsu’s hair and forced him to face Yunho and Jaejoong. With half of his face pressed hard into the floor, Junsu had no way of moving.**

 

**That was when his eyes met with Jaejoong’s.**

 

**“No! Jaejoong! Don’t watch! Please!” Junsu begged, his voice sounding hoarse and cracking from all the screaming he had done the previous night.**

 

**“Watch,” Yunho commanded, tightening his grip on the other. “Close your eyes or look away and things will only get worse,” he reminded him.**

 

**“Nnnoooo!” Junsu shouted, reaching his hands out and clawing at the floor. “Don’t...aaahhhh...have him….aaahhhhh….watch!” he managed to get out between groans of intense pain from each time Yoochun roughly thrust into him.**

 

**Jaejoong had no other choice but to watch on in horror as Junsu cried out in pain, and watched as more blood came seeping out from his brutal treatment. He saw how hard Junsu was crying and wished he could do something to stop it. But all of the sudden, Yoochun stopped. Jaejoong slumped forward a little, though still in Yunho’s grasp, thinking the man was going to stop.**

 

**“Oh you’re so cute,” Yunho commented. “You think Yoochun’s finished. Just keep watching.”**

 

**Jaejoong then watched in horror was Yoochun flipped Junsu over onto his back and began thrusting into him again. Yoochun held onto Junsu’s wrists and used them to pull the man in harder so his thrusts went deeper. He continued like that until he finally came inside Junsu, causing the man to moan at the feeling of filling the other up.**

 

**“I think Jaejoong gets the picture now,” Yunho stated. “You can take Junsu back up and do whatever you want with him. Take him back to your room, let the crew play around with him a little...whatever you want.”**

 

**Junsu laid still on the floor, his muscles twitching, his eyes glazed over as tears spilled out of them while looking over at Jaejoong. Yunho had released his hold on Jaejoong, but the other had not been able to rip his eyes away from his friend who laid broken on the floor, more blood and cum spilling out of him.**

 

**Yoochun fixed his clothes before lifting Junsu off the floor and slinging him back over his shoulder before walking up the stairs and out of the brig. Jaejoong still could not believe what he had just witnessed happen to his friend.**

 

**“Do you understand the position you’re in now?” Yunho asked while staring down at Jaejoong with cold eyes.**

 

**“Yes…” Jaejoong replied, nodding his head slightly, still in shock from what he had just watched.**

 

**“Are you going to cooperate with me now?” Yunho asked next. “If you choose not to, I can always have Yoochun bring Junsu back down and we can have another pleasant little show.”**

 

**“No!” Jaejoong shouted, snapping his head up. “I’ll do anything you say! ANYTHING! Just...don’t put Junsu through that again! Please!” he begged, weakly pulling at the chains binding his wrists.**

 

**“Very good then,” Yunho said with a victorious smile. “I’m going to go get different shackles so you can leave the brig. When I remove the ones you are wearing now, though, you better not fight me. If you do...things are going to get really bad, really fast for you. Understand?”**

 

**Jaejoong nodded his head and watched as Yunho disappeared from his cell only to come back shortly with another pair of shackles for him. Yunho then pulled out his set of keys and inserted one of them into the lock for the shackles around his ankles. He then did the same with the shackles around Jaejoong’s wrists, allowing Jaejoong to drop them down to his sides. Jaejoong leaned up against the wall, sitting like a rag doll as his arms throbbed from being in the same position for too long.**

 

**“Hold out your arms,” Yunho ordered, opening the other shackles in the process.**

 

**Although his arms were tired, Jaejoong held them out in front of him as best as he could, and allowed Yunho to re-shackle him without putting up any sort of fight. The shackles felt heavier than they probably should have as his arms were weighed down by them. At least he did not have his arms hanging above him now, so it was a bit more comfortable for him to deal with.**

 

**“Come on. Up on your feet now,” Yunho said, motioning for Jaejoong to stand.**

 

**Jaejoong placed his hands onto the wall and attempted to stand. His legs were shaking under him, and he was able to grab onto the shackles on the wall to help haul himself up to his feet. He was able to eventually make it to his feet and take a couple of steps. When he moved away from the wall, however, he quickly fell back to the floor with a heavy thud. He felt too weak after not eating or drinking anything and kneeling for an extended period of time. Not to mention his legs felt like pins and needles, falling asleep after having just getting up. There was no way he would be walking at the pace Yunho wanted.**

 

**“Faster!” Yunho shouted at Jaejoong, motioning for him to stand back up.**

 

**After letting out a small growl of frustration and anger, Jaejoong attempted standing once again. His legs only shook more this time around and caused him to collapse onto the floor just like the first time.**

 

**“Well this is going to take forever if you’re walking,” Yunho sighed before bending down to grab the chain that connected the shackles together.**

 

**Yunho then began dragging his captive across the wooden floor and even up the stairs, with Jaejoong barely being able to find his footing so he did not get his ribs and hips slammed into the stairs. Even when they reached the deck, Yunho continued dragging him, not caring if he was getting splinters all over his body.**

 

**Everything on deck came to a stop as the entire crew turned to look at what was happening. There were some whispers and entertained looks from the men, wondering what Yunho would do with this captive and how long he would last. All Jaejoong could do was keep his eyes closed and try to ignore the whispers he heard and pretend no one could see him.**

 

**Jaejoong soon heard the sound of a door opening and was then thrown into a room where he skid across the floor before coming to a halt. He laid there and let out a small groan, swearing he must be slightly cut from the rough floor. The door slammed shut behind him and he noticed that Yunho had left him there alone. Confused, Jaejoong began looking around, trying his best to lift himself even slightly off the floor. There was a large bed in the room, and he meant large. It was easily the size of the one he had back at home. There were two dressers against the wall, one large wardrobe, a large desk and an even larger table that looked like it could easily fit eight people around it. There was another door against the far wall, but Jaejoong did not have the energy to stand andlook at what was behind it.**

 

**Something seemed oddly familiar about this room though, and then it hit Jaejoong. This was the room he had run into while looking for the captain. He had thought this had been the captain’s quarters, but he must have assumed wrong since Yunho had just thrown him in here.**

 

**By now, Jaejoong had managed to get himself into a sitting position so he could be at least a bit more comfortable. As Jaejoong remained sitting on the floor, looking around, the door suddenly opened to reveal Yunho with food in his arms. He was holding bread, some different meats, and a couple other things.**

 

**Unexpectedly, Yunho threw some of the food onto the floor right by Jaejoong. All Jaejoong could do was look down at it.**

 

**“Eat,” Yunho ordered as he walked to the large table and took a seat while watching him.**

 

**Jaejoong continued staring at the food in front of him, wondering if he was really allowed to eat it or if this was some kind of test by Yunho. Or maybe even worse, it could be poisoned.**

 

**“There’s nothing wrong with your food,” Yunho suddenly stated, taking a bite of the same food Jaejoong had in front of him. “If you don’t start eating right now, I’m going to rape you. So make your choice. Food? Or rape? I’m fine with either!”**

 

**Right away, Jaejoong grabbed the food from the floor and began shoving it into his mouth hungrily. Crumbs were falling from the bread, and he coughed a couple of times when he took too big of a bite of the meat, but he never took his eyes off his food. He had not realized how hungry he was until there was no more food in front of him except for the few small crumbs which had fallen to the floor. Yunho, however, noticed Jaejoong still looked hungry and threw even more food down to him. Without thinking, Jaejoong lurched forward, greedily grabbing the food, began eating again. He forgot how simple food can taste so good sometimes. The meat had no seasoning, and the bread had no butter and was a bit stale, but he had never been more thankful for it. The food in his hands was the only thing he could think about.**

 

**Jaejoong continued eating until he could not stomach anymore and pushed the rest of the food away from himself. When he looked up to tell Yunho he could not eat anymore, he saw that the man was no longer in the room. Looking around, he saw that the door on the other side of the room was open and could hear things happening behind it. It sounded like...water? Or was that just the sound of the waves hitting the side of the ship? He was just about to shift his position on the floor when Yunho suddenly popped out from the room and started walking towards him.**

 

**“I...I can’t eat anymore…” Jaejoong stated in a small voice, not knowing if he had been expected to eat everything that had been given to him.**

 

**“Alright, you ate enough anyways,” Yunho said, leaning down, grabbing the food, and placing it onto the table.**

 

**Jaejoong was relieved that Yunho had not gotten mad at him and let out a long sigh. He was resting with his hands on the floor until Yunho suddenly grabbed the chain to his shackles again and started dragging him towards the room he had just come out of. Once again, his body dragged against the wood floor painfully. Even though Jaejoong was scared what was behind that door, he had no way of stopping Yunho.**

 

**When Yunho tossed him inside the room, however, Jaejoong saw it was a bathroom. There was a simple tub inside that was filled with warm water that was just barely steaming.**

 

**“You were focusing so much on stuffing your face that you didn’t even hear me leave and come back multiple times with the water,”  Yunho stated.**

 

**“It’s...warm…?” Jaejoong asked without thinking.**

 

**“There were pots of water boiling for stew tonight so I borrowed a couple so you could have a warm bath,” he explained with a shrug of his shoulders. “I can’t have you being dirty and smelling up the place,” he added.**

 

**Closing the door behind them, Yunho then picked up Jaejoong and threw him into the tub so he landed on his back, causing water to splash out. Jaejoong’s head plummeted under the water, and when he resurfaced, he was coughing and had a horror stricken look on his face. He had really not appreciated that. Not at all.**

 

**“Don’t overreact like that,” Yunho ordered as he saw Jaejoong now clinging to the side of the tub as if his life depended on it.**

 

**Jaejoong looked over to Yunho and cursed at him in his head, a small scowl crossing his lips. What did that man know about him that he could say not to overreact? What part of him was overreacting? Everyone has different fears. So what if his was drowning? Being thrown into a tub and going underwater had caused him to panic slightly.**

 

**“Wash yourself,” Yunho stated while leaning up against the nearest wall and watching Jaejoong. “I can’t have you smelling as bad as you do right now.”**

 

**Jaejoong simply sat in the warm water and watched as it already started to change colors. He had no idea he had even gotten that dirty...but then again...he had just been thrown in a dirty brig, given no where to use the bathroom, and dragged naked across the deck of a ship. Jaejoong then spotted a sponge floating towards him in the water and scooped it up in his hands.**

 

**“Do I need to make the same threat that I did with the food?” Yunho asked, his arms folded across his chest. “If you don’t start washing yourself right now, I’m pulling you out of that tub, bending you over it, and raping you in here,” he stated, taking a step closer to Jaejoong to show he was completely serious.**

 

**Instantly, Jaejoong brought the sponge up to his skin and started washing himself, probably scrubbing himself a lot harder than he really needed to. It was more uncomfortable doing it with the shackles on, but he did not really have a choice since he knew Yunho would not take them off even if he asked him to.**

 

**Not exactly sure how clean Yunho wanted him, Jaejoong took his time and made sure to clean every crevice on his body. It became embarrassing when he had to clean his more intimate areas, but he knew Yunho was not going to turn away or leave the room. A quick glance to the side had only revealed a very smug looking pirate who was clearly perverted for enjoying the sight of him washing himself.**

 

**When Jaejoong thought he had cleaned himself well enough, he placed the sponge back in the water and turned his head towards Yunho and looked at him.**

 

**“Is this clean enough for you?” Jaejoong asked, trying not to sound too snarky.**

 

**Yunho pushed off the wall and started walking over to Jaejoong and looked down at him. Jaejoong automatically used his hands to cover himself under the water, feeling uneasy because of the way Yunho was looking at him.**

 

**“You haven’t washed your hair,” Yunho sighed, flicking Jaejoong on the back of the head and then pulling out the silk ribbon holding his hair back so that it fell just a little past his shoulders. “A quick dip under won’t be enough,” he added before lightly running his hand over the side of Jaejoong’s neck as he brushed the hair out of the way.**

 

**The fingers ghosting over his skin was enough to make him bolt forward in the tub. Or at least try. Yunho had placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place, digging his fingers into the top of his collar bone.**

 

**“You can’t get away yet...you still have your hair to wash,” the pirate reminded him in an innocent tone.**

 

**“I...I don’t have a bucket or anything…” Jaejoong explained, not looking up at Yunho as some of his hair fell in front of his eyes.**

 

**“A bucket? Just stick your damn head under the water,” Yunho commented, the pretend kind tone gone from his voice now.**

 

**“I...I don’t…”**

 

**“Oh suck it up!” Yunho shouted before pushing Jaejoong’s head under the water and holding it there.**

 

**Right away, Jaejoong began panicking and thrashing around under the water. He tried pulling himself back up, but the way Yunho was pushing him down made that very difficult. Jaejoong opened his mouth to try screaming but water flooded in, causing him to panic more.**

 

**Just when he thought he was going to drown, Yunho grabbed his hair harder and hauled him back above the surface of the water.**

 

**Jaejoong threw the top half of his body out of the tub as soon as he could and laid there limp. Right away, he began coughing and wiping the water from his eyes while trying to take heavy breaths and not have a full blown panic attack from what the man had just done to him.**

 

**Yunho rolled his eyes at Jaejoong before grabbing him, throwing him out of the tub and onto the floor. He then tossed a towel at Jaejoong who gratefully accepted it and wrapped it around his body.**

 

**“I didn’t give that to you so you could just sit there,” Yunho said in an annoyed voice. “Dry yourself off!”**

 

**Flinching at the harsh tone, Jaejoong began drying off his body like he had been told. He was in the middle of drying his hair when Yunho grabbed the chain of his shackles again and began pulling him out of the bathroom and towards the giant bed in the bedroom.**

 

**Jaejoong was still clinging to the towel that had been tossed at him, using it as a shield to hide his body. It was only covering his lower half, even though he would have prefered to be completely hidden from the other, but this would have to do for now.**

 

**Yunho quickly grabbed the towel, not wanting Jaejoong to be able to hid behind it, and threw it off the bed. Now there was no hiding. All Jaejoong could do was stare up at Yunho who was straddling him right now.**

 

**“You’re much better now,” Yunho stated, running his hand over Jaejoong’s clean face. “I couldn’t have a dirty slut, now could I?” he asked in a lighter tone.**

 

**“A...a slut?” Jaejoong stuttered out, not liking the feeling of Yunho’s hand running down his face.**

 

**“What else do you think I’m going to use you for?” Yunho questioned, raising one of his eyebrows. “I can’t just keep you around to do work for me on the ship. I need entertainment when I’m in here.”**

 

**Jaejoong’s eyes flew open and he attempted to push Yunho off of him. Attempted being the key word. Yunho had no problem pinning Jaejoong back down with little effort. Jaejoong was laying with his hands pinned above his head and his hair fanned out behind him.**

 

**Seeing Jaejoong like this caused Yunho to lean in closer to the male and looked at him more carefully. Jaejoong attempted to push himself further into the mattress to keep Yunho away from him, but the man only came closer still.**

 

**“You really do look pretty enough to be a woman,” Yunho suddenly commented, still staying close to Jaejoong.**

 

**Lifting himself off of the other, Yunho stayed sitting on Jaejoong’s stomach and pulled the pair of keys out from his pocket again and showed them to the other.**

 

**“I’m going to undo your shackles again for a short period of time,” Yunho explained, showing Jaejoong the key. “If you try anything, and I mean** **_anything_ ** **, well...I think you know what my favorite threat is by now.”**

 

**_Rape..._ ** **Jaejoong thought to himself in fear before nodding his head.**

 

**Yunho inserted the key into the two locks and placed the opened shackles onto the bed right next to them. He then got off of Jaejoong and headed towards the large wardrobe that stood in the room. Jaejoong could not see what was inside of it because of where he was sitting and where the wardrobe was standing. He was kind of shocked though. Was Yunho actually getting clothes for him to wear? Jaejoong had been hoping that would be the case until he saw what Yunho pulled out.**

 

**A dress.**

 

**With a smile on his face, Yunho walked back towards Jaejoong and motioned for him to stand up. Jaejoong gulped hard as he stared at the dress and stood up. It was a deep emerald color with white lace and bead work on it, mostly green emeralds and pearls. The bodice was cut low, meant to push up and show off a woman’s chest, something, in case Yunho had failed to notice, he did not have.**

 

**“Come here, we’re going to have you try this on,” Yunho stated as he began unbuttoning the back of the dress.**

 

**Jaejoong knew he had no choice but to do as he was told as he stood up, made his way over to Yunho, and stepped into the dress as soon as it was opened all the way. As Yunho pulled it onto him, Jaejoong noticed it fit a little** **_too_ ** **well. There was a built in corset that made him feel uncomfortable, but he knew better than to complain about it and bit his tongue to keep himself from making any unnecessary comments. As for the sleeves, they were form fitting on the upper part of his arms and then flowing on the bottom half past his elbows, finished off with some white lace. The dress hugged him everywhere with the skirt flowing out, a small train on the back end, but not big enough that it would be a nuisance.**

 

**“There we go. All nice and snug,” Yunho commented when he finished buttoning the back of the dress up. “Turn around for me,” he said, giving Jaejoong a slap on the ass to hurry him along. The dress almost seemed familiar, but he bet it was because he had seen one similar to it at a party his parent’s used to hold when he was younger.**

**Turning around, Jaejoong faced Yunho, but refused to look at his face. This was a new level of humiliation he never thought he would reach in his entire life. It was a level he should have never had to worry about reaching for that matter.**

 

**“You look so pretty, my princess,” Yunho cooed, adoring how Jaejoong looked in the dress. “Like mother like son…” he muttered under his breath so that Jaejoong could not make out what he had just said.**

 

**“I’m** **_not_ ** **a princess,” Jaejoong bravely commented.**

 

**“Oh that’s right! Since you’re a king that would make you...a queen now!” Yunho said, hitting himself lightly on the head as if that was something that should have occurred to him in the first place. “But you need one more thing to pull off this look,” Yunho stated before walking back over to the wardrobe and rummaging through it.**

 

**Jaejoong glanced over at the door of the room but knew it was pointless to run right now. Yunho would only end up raping him, and even if he did make it out of the room, he would be flaunting himself in a dress in front of a bunch of pirates. Neither of those outcomes were favorable. So instead, he calmly stayed standing right where he was.**

 

**When Yunho finally walked back towards him, he showed Jaejoong a necklace he had picked out that had an emerald hanging from it as well as some small diamonds. Then, walking behind Jaejoong, Yunho began trying to fasten the necklace in place.**

 

**“Do me a favor and lift your hair,” Yunho whispered tantalizingly into Jaejoong’s ear, causing him to shiver slightly.**

 

**Doing as he was told, Jaejoong gathered his hair in his hands and held it out of the way. The necklace Yunho had chosen was a choker, so it was tighter against Jaejoong’s neck then he would have prefered, but it is not like he had a say in what Yunho was doing.**

 

**After Yunho had the necklace in place, he lightly bit at Jaejoong’s neck, making the man groan a little at the foreign feeling.**

 

**“You look so beautiful, my queen,” Yunho commented, reaching behind him and grabbing the shackles off the bed.**

 

**Jaejoong then felt as Yunho grabbed one of his wrists and pulled it behind his back only to have one of the cuffs locked around it. Yunho then did the same with Jaejoong’s other wrist, leaving him defenceless once again. When Jaejoong felt both his wrists secured, he gave a pathetic pull at them and averted his eyes to the floor.**

 

**With his task done, Yunho stepped back in front of Jaejoong and took in the sight before him. He had to admit it, Jaejoong looked very much like a woman right now, besides for not having a chest that is. But the way his hair fell onto his shoulders and how the necklace rested just below his adam’s apple was very appealing.**

 

**Yunho then began taking steps towards Jaejoong, which made Jaejoong take some back towards the bed. Jaejoong did not know how close he was to the bed until the back of his knees met with it and he fell backwards. Tumbling backwards, Jaejoong landed on his back and stared up at Yunho who crawled back on top of him.**

 

**“You listened so well to me, Joongie,” Yunho commented, and could not help but laugh at the facial expression Jaejoong gave him at his little nickname. “Do you not like that little name for you?”**

 

**“It sounds too girly,” Jaejoong commented.**

 

**“Well then it fits because of how you look right now,” Yunho pointed out. “But anyways...since you listened** **_so_ ** **well to me, I’ve decided something.”**

 

**“You’re going to let me and Junsu go?” Jaejoong asked in a hopeful voice.**

 

**“You’re cute to think like that,” the man said with a small laugh. “That’s not what I’ve decided.”**

 

**“Th-then what…?” Jaejoong asked next.**

 

**Yunho gave him an entertained smile before stated, “I’m not going to rape you right now.”**

 

**A sigh of relief passed Jaejoong’s lips as he closed his eyes and felt himself relax slightly. Who cared if he was in a dress and had on a necklace? His ass was saved.**

 

**“I** **_am_ ** **still going to have sex with you though,” Yunho added when he thought Jaejoong looked too relaxed and pleased with the situation.**

 

**That got Jaejoong’s attention again as his eyes flew open and stared up at Yunho in disbelief. So much for saving his ass.**   
  



	6. Let's Play A Game!

**“I’m not going to rape you right now,” Yunho stated after some thought.**

 

**A sigh of relief passed Jaejoong’s lips as he closed his eyes and felt himself relax slightly. Who cared if he was in a dress and had on a necklace? His ass was saved.**

 

**“I _am_ still going to have sex with you though,” Yunho added when he thought Jaejoong looked too relaxed and pleased with the situation. **

 

**That got Jaejoong’s attention again as his eyes flew open and stared up at Yunho in disbelief. So much for saving his ass.**

 

**“Wait! What!? But...I’m in a dress right now!” Jaejoong stated, as if that was going to make Yunho change his mind about having sex with him. “You can’t be serious about having sex…”**

 

**“And why _can’t_ I be serious?” Yunho questioned, already working on pulling up the front of Jaejoong’s dress so it was half way up his thighs. “You were saying how I should just find a woman to fuck. I think I have a very nice looking bitch right here in front of me,” he stated. **

 

**“That isn’t what I had in-aahhh!”**

 

**Jaejoong suddenly felt his face turn red. He had just let out a moan when Yunho had touched him. He wished he could hide his face in his hands, but since they were shackled behind him that was going to be impossible. Yunho, on the other hand, was quite entertained by the sound Jaejoong has just made.**

 

**“You’re just a man, Jaejoong. Nothing but a simple man. No matter who it is, if they touch you tenderly or caress you in certain places...you won’t be able to help but respond,” Yunho stated as he began rubbing Jaejoong’s cock to get it hard like his. “Your body knows what it wants.”**

 

**“No...please...don’t…” Jaejoong begged as Yunho continued touching him.**

 

**“You should be happy right now. I did say that the other option would have been raping you if you hadn’t listened well,” Yunho reminded him, caressing the inside of his thigh, enjoying the warmth and smoothness of his skin. “I could always just switch to that option if you want things to be over sooner. Oh, and just a heads up, if you couldn’t tell by what your friend has already gone through...it’s going to hurt like a bitch if you choose that option.”**

 

**Jaejoong started to struggle on the bed as he tried to scoot away from Yunho. Whether it was gentle or rape, he did not want some pirate touching him and having sex with him. Not to mention, he had not been touched down there by anyone in a long, _long_ time. He was basically, at this point, a complete virgin! He was betting that a pirate’s version of being gentle was different from what he was thinking, so it was probably going to hurt a lot regardless. **

 

**Yunho saw how Jaejoong had his eyes closed and his head tilted to the side as he tried not to pay attention to the older man’s actions. He knew Jaejoong was not going to enjoy this one bit, so he was going to use that to his advantage to keep him under control. If he chose to misbehave, he would just choose to make things more painful and miserable than they had to be. But of course he would have to reward him for being a good boy as well if he listened to him.**

 

**_I can’t believe this is happening to me…_ Jaejoong thought to himself while closing his eyes as tight as possible, trying his hardest not to enjoy a single second of what was happening to him. _How did it turn out like this for Junsu and me!? How did..._ Jaejoong’s head suddenly snapped up, completely forgetting what he had been thinking because he felt something somewhere that should not be touched. **

 

**“I see I have your attention again,” Yunho chimed cheerfully, pressing his fingers against Jaejoong’s entrance without pushing them in yet.**

 

**“Please...no...anything but this, Yunho!” Jaejoong begged, trying to move farther away from the man again.**

 

**“Ah, ah, ah! If you don’t cooperate, things are just going to be more painful for you,” Yunho tutted at Jaejoong while wiggling a finger at him like a mother would do to her misbehaving child. “Don’t you think I’m being considerate enough to at least stretch you a little before ramming into you?”**

 

**“A considerate pirate?” Jaejoong asked, trying to sound confident. “I don’t think a single one of those exist! If you were considerate, you’d allow yourselves to be hung for the crimes you’ve committed!”**

 

**Jaejoong did not know if that was the smartest thing to say at the moment, but he could not hold himself back. A pirate telling him some bullshit excuse about how he was being considerate was just wasted air. It made him feel sick to have a pirate flat out lie and say their were being considerate. Those types of pirates never existed and never would. It was impossible.**

 

**“Hmmm...we can’t be considerate can we?” the man asked with a slight pout of his lips as if he was really taking in Jaejoong’s words and thinking about them. “Then maybe I should just follow your stereotypes to appease _her_ royal highness,” Yunho stated in a flat voice before shoving two dry fingers inside Jaejoong. **

 

**“Aaahhhh! No! Take them out!” Jaejoong cried as he writhed around on the mattress in pain.**

 

**“Nope. You said considerate pirates don’t exist, so why should I be considerate towards you?” Yunho asked while searching for something in Jaejoong that he had heard about but never touched before.**

 

**Jaejoong continued writhing around on the mattress while Yunho fingered him and stretched him out. Tears were streaming down Jaejoong’s face when Yunho sudden added a third finger without warning him, not that he had expected one in the first place. Jaejoong just wished that everything would be over soon. The only thing he wanted was to find Junsu to make sure he had not been hurt too badly, although after what he had seen earlier...that would be a miracle. He knew his friend was in pain and he hated himself for letting that happen.**

 

**While Jaejoong was still thinking to himself, Yunho finally managed to find what he was looking for inside of the man. Jaejoong arched his back off the bed when Yunho brushed up against the place inside of him, causing him to smile in victory.**

 

**“I’ve heard there is a place inside of guys that make us feel really good. I just thought people were bullshiting me though,” Yunho stated as he watched how Jaejoong slightly shook in pleasure on the bed. “Guess not!” he added before brushing his fingers against the same spot, making Jaejoong arch his back again and let out a breathy moan of pleasure.**

 

**Grinning ear to ear at his discovery, Yunho started constantly rubbing his fingers against it. He wanted to see the king resort to begging him for pleasure and release.**

 

**After a while of playing around with Jaejoong, Yunho could tell the man would need to cum soon. Now it was his chance to make Jaejoong beg for him and teach him who was going to be in control. So, with his fingers still inside of Jaejoong, Yunho stopped moving them and shifted them away from the other’s prostate.**

 

**“Wait...I was close…” Jaejoong found himself whining once Yunho stopped touching him. He could not stop himself from moving his hips slightly and letting out frustrated groan as his urge to cum slowly started to diminish.**

 

**“Beg for me to keep going and I’ll make you cum,” Yunho stated as he moved his fingers ever so slightly to tease Jaejoong.**

 

**“Me? Beg a pirate?” Jaejoong questioned while panting slightly from arousal.**

 

**“You either beg me to let you cum now, or you’re not cumming at all...I’ll make sure of that,” Yunho stated, raising an eyebrow, curious as to what Jaejoong was going to do now.**

 

**Closing his eyes, Jaejoong bit at the inside of his mouth. He knew he was too aroused right now to quit. If he was not able to cum, even if it was because of some filthy pirate, he was going to be uncomfortable and probably cause more trouble for himself. He could not, after all, go walking around with an erection. That would just spell out trouble for him most likely. And...no doubt...if he could not get rid of his erection, he could imagine Yunho parading him around the ship for the sheer enjoyment of embarrassing him.**

 

**“So...what’s your delicious, Jaejoong?” Yunho asked smugly. “To cum...or not to cum...that...is the question.”**

 

**Still not opening his eyes, Jaejoong swallowed hard, feeling the necklace move against his skin. He could hear the joy in Yunho’s voice and feel the slight movements on the bed as the man shifted occasionally. He hated his options...absolutely hated them. But...**

 

**“Please…” Jaejoong mumbled, absolutely hating himself for doing so. Opening his eyes slightly, he took a quick glance up towards the man.**

 

**“Please what?” Yunho asked, raising one of his eyebrows in entertainment. “Rape you, kill you, string you by your neck till your face turns blue? Tell me what you want, my Queen.”**

 

**“Please...make me...cum…” Jaejoong said, averting his eyes from the man between his legs.**

 

**“Tell me, do you like the feeling of my fingers inside of you?” Yunho questioned, wanting Jaejoong to humiliate him more. “You must like them if you want me to make you cum.”**

 

**“Yes...now just make me cum…” Jaejoong admitted, knowing he would never let Yunho know that he really was enjoying the feeling of his fingers inside of him. _It’s just like he said...touch a body gently or caress it and there will be a response..._ he reminded himself, telling himself that was the only reason he was feeling like this at all.**

 

**“Yes what?” Yunho asked again, wanting Jaejoong to admit that he liked his fingers.**

 

**“Yes, I like your fingers and I want you to make me cum,” he conceded while moving his hips a little.**

 

**“Do you want me to make you cum that badly?” Yunho asked, slowly moving his fingers back to Jaejoong’s prostate.**

 

**“Yes,” Jaejoong replied with a twitch of his hips as he felt Yunho’s fingers slipping in deeper and deeper again.**

 

**Yunho smirked down at Jaejoong before leaning down and nipping at his neck right below the necklace he was wearing. As he did this, he brushed over Jaejoong’s prostate again. He continued stimulating the man under him until he was begging for real this time around. It was entertaining for Yunho to be able to have a king beg for him like this. It had to be a new found favorite pleasure of his to have someone of such high class begging for him like this as if his life depended on it. Being able to make a king cum for him, what other pirate could say they have done the same?**

 

**Jaejoong’s breathing became more labored, telling Yunho he was going to cum soon. Yunho began pushing against Jaejoong’s prostate harder and faster than before while bringing his mouth up to Jaejoong’s ear to whisper in it.**

 

**“You’re going to cum soon,” Yunho stated with a smirk on his face. “How does it feel to be brought to this state by a pirate, Your Highness?” he asked before biting down hard on Jaejoong’s ear, earning a grunt of pain from him.**

 

**“Y-you...ba-bast...ard…” Jaejoong panted out before cumming hard and long, biting down on his lower lip so he would not cry out.**

 

**Cum shot out of Jaejoong and soiled the inside of the dress he was wearing, since it still was not pushed up all the way. It now felt sticky and gross, but his release had felt too good for him to be bothered by it right now.**

 

**Once Jaejoong was finished cumming, Yunho removed his hand from the other’s hole and began undoing his own pants, pushing them down to the floor and stepping out of them.**

 

**“What’s with the royal treatment?” Jaejoong asked when he felt Yunho get off the bed. “If Yoochun just...raped...Junsu, why don’t you do the same?” he asked, feeling uneasy about admitting the rape of his closest friend.**

 

**“I have my own reasons that you don’t need to know about right now,” Yunho replied, kicking his pants off to the side while keeping his shirt on.**

 

**_He has reasons?_ Jaejoong wondered as he continued panting and coming down from his high. **

 

**Jaejoong only managed to just lift his head before he saw Yunho crawling back onto the bed between his legs and felt the bed dip back down. Panicking, Jaejoong attempted to close his legs to keep himself safe. What Yunho had just done to him was bad enough, but what he was about to do to him would be so much worse.**

 

**“Ah, ah, ah,” Yunho tutted at Jaejoong again. “If you start fighting it’s going to be more painful than it needs to be. Keep that in mind.”**

 

**Jaejoong froze on the bed as he continued watching Yunho. He may not have liked what was about to happen, but he did not want it to hurt more than it already had. Tilting his head to the side, Jaejoong bit down on the covers beneath him to muffle any of his screams that were going to come flying from his mouth. It was still early and he did not need the other pirates hearing him screaming when he was suppose to be a powerful king.**

 

**Yunho did not really care if Jaejoong was loud or not during sex, all he cared about was getting inside of the man. It had been something he had started craving for years ago when he was still a teenageer. Just remembering Jaejoong would usually cause him to go hard. Now that he was actually getting the chance to fuck him, he was ecstatic, but he was not going to let Jaejoong see that part of him.**

 

**Without any warning, Yunho began pushing into Jaejoong at a slow pace. Despite his efforts, Jaejoong could not stop the pained sounds from leaving his mouth. Tears were already running down Jaejoong’s face even though Yunho was not even half way inside of him yet. Jaejoong almost wished Yunho would just get all the way inside of him already to stop the pain, but the man seemed to be determined to go as slowly as possible to draw his pain out.**

 

**When Yunho was finally all the way inside of Jaejoong, he rested there for a moment to take in the sight of the man below him. Tears coming from his eyes, his body shaking in pain...it was perfect. He then started to pull back out at just as slow of a pace when he saw Jaejoong must have been getting used to the feeling of his cock.**

 

**It did not feel as painful for Jaejoong when Yunho was pulling out, which he was thankful for. But soon, Yunho started thrusting back in at a faster pace, and pulling out at a faster pace as well. Before Jaejoong knew it, Yunho was thrusting in and out of him at such a vigorous pace that the bed was creaking and he began thinking it was going to fall apart.**

 

**Yunho started by gripping Jaejoong’s hips to help him thrust in faster. Then he moved his position slightly so he could lean over Jaejoong to mark his neck, so his crew would know who he belonged to. At one point, Yunho even grabbed onto the bodice of the dress Jaejoong was wearing and tore it a bit to have more access to his chest.**

 

**“I hope you know I’m cumming inside of you,” Yunho panted out between his thrusts.**

 

**Jaejoong had just enough energy to let out a moan of protest and shake his head with his teeth still clamped down on the cover, not that it was doing all too much to muffle his cries at this point. By now surely the entire ship knew what was happening in Yunho’s room. Even though Jaejoong continued shaking his head, hoping Yunho would not actually cum inside of him, he soon felt the man push all the way inside of him and become still as fresh, warm cum exploded inside of him.**

 

**_Finally...it’s over…_ Jaejoong thought to himself.**

 

**Then, to his horror, Jaejoong felt Yunho flip him over onto his knees without pulling out of him. The dress he was wearing was hiked up more so his ass was now exposed, giving Yunho a good look at him.**

 

**“You didn’t think we were finished, did you?” Yunho asked when he saw Jaejoong looking over his shoulder towards him. “I still have enough in me for one more round.”**

 

**Jaejoong began thrashing his head back and forth, not wanting to do anything more with Yunho. His body hurt and he knew he was bleeding, though not nearly as much as Junsu had been. The pain became even worse when Yunho started moving again. With this new position came new pain, especially to his lower back which he had not thought had hurt that badly before.**

 

**When Jaejoong felt Yunho leaning over him and kissing his back, he scrunched his face in displeasure. He just wished Yunho would stop stalling by marking him up and get this torture done with. Jaejoong especially wanted it all to end when Yunho started going harder than he had in their previous position. Yunho had grabbed at the back of the dress to try and pull Jaejoong up, but the dress had ripped, sending buttons flying, and Jaejoong crashing back into the bed. On Yunho’s second attempt, he managed to get Jaejoong kneeling with his back against his chest.**

 

**Yunho had one of his arms wrapped around Jaejoong’s waist so he could reach his erection and stroke it, reaching under the dress in order to do. Once they were in this new position, with Yunho once again biting at Jaejoong’s neck, it did not take them long to cum. Jaejoong had cum first, followed by Yunho once again filling him up more, marking him as his own personal toy.**

 

**Wasting no time, Yunho pulled out of Jaejoong and let the male fall onto the mattress, where he lay panting and flushed with a layer of sweat covering his skin. The dress he was wearing was soiled and ripped, but that was the least of the his problems right now.**

 

**“How did you like that?” Yunho asked, laying down as well in a much more comfortable manner than Jaejoong.**

 

**“Y-you...are...terrible…” Jaejoong panted out, glaring over at Yunho.**

 

**With an angered look on his face, Yunho stuck his hands out and pushed Jaejoong off the bed where he landed harshly on the floor. Jaejoong let out a hiss of pain, since he could not use his hands to break his fall. If his back and ass had not been hurting him enough already, he was positive he would have a large bruise on the side of his body by tomorrow.**

 

**“I was going to let you stay up here and take a nap with me,” the man stated as he leaned over the side of the bed and looked down at Jaejoong. “But you don’t deserve that luxury after giving me that crap answer,” Yunho explained. “Have fun resting on the floor,” he told Jaejoong before flipping over so he could rest.**

 

**~~ Yoochun’s Room ~~**

 

**Junsu began to stir awake and instantly felt pain all over his body. His arms, legs, back, neck, head, ass...everything was screaming in pain and driving him crazy. He felt like his body was so heavy he would never be able to move again. As he became more conscious, he realized he was not lying on the hard floor he had quickly become accustomed to. When he opened his eyes more, Junsu saw that he had not only been sleeping on a bed...but been sleeping next to Yoochun, the man who had continually violated him. Had he been victimized while unconscious?**

 

**_He’s asleep right…?_ Junsu asked himself, watching Yoochun a little longer to see if he was going to move. _Would it really be that hard to kill him?_ he continued wondering. _Get on top of him, put a pillow against his face and just hold it there until he stops moving,_ he pondered, gnawing at his bottom lip in the process. **

 

**Sure, Junsu had never killed anyone before, but this was different. Right? Look at what Yoochun had done to him, after all. Surely someone who had hurt him and humiliated him so badly deserved to die.**

 

**While Junsu was still contemplating if he would actually be able to kill Yoochun, he moved a little too much and let out a groan of pain. That had alerted Yoochun right away.**

 

**Before Junsu knew what was going on, he was pinned flat on his back against the mattress with Yoochun straddling his stomach, pressing a hand to his throat. All Junsu did was lay there in shock as he managed to only get a few small breaths of air in. Yoochun had been on top of him as if he had never been sleeping to begin with and now Junsu was fighting to breathe.**

 

**“Hmmm...let’s see…” Yoochun said while looking down on Junsu. “You don’t have a knife or sword on you, so stabbing me is ruled out…” he said while looking down at Junsu, “...so I’m guessing you were going to kill me by...suffocation?” the man said, lightening his grasp on Junsu’s neck so he could get a couple breaths of air in.**

 

**“You’re just coming to conclusions on your own,” Junsu stated bravely, knowing very well that Yoochun could kill him right now.**

 

**He then tried swallowing, but felt as Yoochun grabbed at his throat harder, making him unable to swallow like he wanted to. Even though he wanted to glare up at the man holding him down, he could not because he was so tired, in too much pain, and was scared that if he did, he would get hurt even more.**

 

**“I’ve been in this kind of situation more times than you can count,” Yoochun stated. “I know how this sort of thing works.”**

 

**Junsu continued staring up at Yoochun. Of course the man would have been in other situations just like this one. He hardly doubted he was the first one to be raped by him. But then the question still was, why was he sleeping in Yoochun’s bed when he had been tossed on the floor before? That part still did not make sense to him, and he was sure if he asked Yoochun he would not get an answer from him.**

 

**“What do you say to a bath?” Yoochun asked, not really giving Junsu an option in the matter.**

 

**Before Junsu could even nod or shake his head, Yoochun was pulling him off the bed and forcing him to walk behind him. Although Junsu’s body still hurt from everything he had been through and walking was extremely difficult, especially at the pace Yoochun was going, he kept up.**

 

**As soon as they neared the tub, Yoochun started preparing it by dumping buckets of water into it. Junsu was forced to stand and wait until Yoochun was finished, and he thought he was going to collapse from his legs, butt, and back hurting so much. No part of his body that was suppose to help support him seemed to want to do its job properly. His legs were shaking terribly, and his back would not straighten. He was leaning over like an old man who needed a cane.**

 

**Just when Junsu thought he was going to collapse for sure, Yoochun grabbed him and threw him into the tub filled with semi-warm water. It was warm enough to be pleasant, but still cool enough to cause him to shiver a bit.**

 

**Landing with a large splash, Junsu sat up and wiped the water from his face. He then turned to Yoochun, only to see the man undressing himself. Right away, Junsu turned away. He could not bring himself to look at his captor like that. He stared down at the stilling water, since he did not want to see one single inch of that man’s body or even his face. Even when he heard clothes falling onto the floor, he forced himself to keep his eyes averted from the man.**

 

**While Junsu continued looking down at the water, he heard Yoochun step into the tub as well. Staying towards one of the corners of the tub, to try and keep as much distance between them, Junsu pulled his legs into his chest to make himself small. This, however, did not deter Yoochun from what he had planned.**

 

**“Don’t act like that,” Yoochun cooed to him as if he were a close friend and not a rapist pirate. “You were sleeping just fine in my bed before, a tub is no different.”**

 

**Gripping his hands around Junsu’s waist, Yoochun pulled the man in closer to him so he sat between his legs.**

 

**“No different?” the other asked in a small voice. “What about the fact we’re both naked?” Junsu questioned before he tried pulling away in protest. When he did that, it only caused Yoochun to tightly grip his arm as a warning not to move. That was enough to make Junsu go completely still.**

 

**When Yoochun’s grip did not let up, Junsu relaxed even more, allowing his shoulders to droop down. Junsu knew there was no point in fighting right now because he was so weak and covered in marks that showed his abuse.**

 

**The two of them just sat there for a while in silence until Junsu felt Yoochun’s lips against his neck. Instantly, goosebumps formed on his skin.**

 

**“See...you don’t get hurt as much when you behave,” Yoochun whispered into his ear. “Just be my good little sex toy...and you could learn to enjoy this…”**

 

**Junsu could not stop himself from shaking as he felt one of Yoochun’s hands making its way down his body and to his butt again. He almost wanted to let a whine out, but he held it back. Yoochun had not even done anything to him yet, so he did not want the man knowing he had already gotten to him.**

 

**“How old are you?” Yoochun suddenly asked, prodding one of his fingers at Junsu’s entrance in the process.**

 

**“Why do you care?” Junsu asked through gritted teeth as he waited for any pain that was going to come.**

 

**“I’m a curious man,” Yoochun replied. “And we look around the same age too.”**

 

**“Twenty-two,” Junsu replied, thinking that if he answered maybe Yoochun would not be as rough with him this time around. He did not know if he could take another round of rough sex right now.**

 

**“Oh! So am I supposedly!” Yoochun stated.**

 

**_Supposedly? You mean you don’t know how old you are?_ Junsu said to himself. **

 

**“What part of the year were you born in?” Yoochun asked next.**

 

**“The fall,” Junsu obediently answered without thinking.**

 

**“That makes me older. I was told I was probably born in the summer sometime,” Yoochun stated in a victorious sounding voice.**

 

**“Shouldn’t you know for certain by this point in your life?” Junsu asked. “How can you _supposedly_ be twenty-two and be told you were _probably_ born in the summer? You’re acting like you don’t know,” he said without thinking. **

 

**“That’s for me to know,” Yoochun stated before thrusting two of his fingers inside of Junsu.**

 

**Junsu attempted to push Yoochun’s hand away, but after the way he had been treated, he had absolutely no energy left to fight back. He was so weak, Yoochun did not even bother trying to push the younger’s hands away. Noticing he was not going to win this battle, Junsu dropped his hands away from Yoochun’s and proceeded to let the man do what he wanted to his body. At this point, it did just seem better to cooperate and do as he was told.**

 

**After Yoochun had been toying with Junsu’s ass long enough, the man forced Junsu to move so he was kneeling in the tub with his elbows resting on the sides. Then, without so much as a warning, Yoochun pushed himself inside of his captive and started thrusting in at a brutal pace that Junsu knew would only cause him more pain.**

 

**As he knelt there, getting fucked, Junsu felt how pathetic he was. He was so worn out that he did not even have it in him to yell or beg for Yoochun to stop. Kneeling there, he was taking it silently. Each thrust made him feel like he was going to fall over as he gripped the sides of the tub so ensure he would not go flying out or slip and hit his head.**

 

**Junsu was not sure how long Yoochun had been fucking him until he suddenly stopped and flipped him over so he was now leaning his back up against the other end of the tub. As he faced Yoochun now, he managed to bring his eyes up to look at the man. He hated looking at him, but what he hated even more seeing the water changing colors as it mixed with his blood and the old cum oozing out of him. When Junsu looked up, however, he saw something that completely shocked him.**

 

**_Why!? Why does he have something like that!?_ Junsu asked himself while Yoochun continued fucking him. _It looks the same...but...it can’t be...right? There’s just no way...RIGHT!?_ he continued asking himself.**

 

**What he was looking at, appeared to be the same emerald necklace he had given his friend Yoochun when they were younger. But...this Yoochun...and his friend Yoochun...they could not be the same...right? Or...maybe that was why the man’s voice had seemed familiar to him somehow when he had been tied to the chair. Then again...it could not be...because he knew Yoochun would never do something like this. Not to mention one important fact...his Yoochun was dead...had been dead for years now.**

 

**While watching the emerald bounce off of Yoochun’s chest while he fucked him, Junsu looked down at his own chest to realize his medallion was missing. He realized Yoochun must have taken it from him at some point. He had seemed really interested in it earlier, after all.**

 

**Then drawing his attention back to the emerald hanging from the man’s neck, Junsu reached forward for it. Just before he can wrap his fingers around it, however, Yoochun thrusts all the way into him and came. Junsu groaned at the feeling of Yoochun cumming inside of him and dropped his hand back into the water in defeat. He felt exhausted, even more so than before. And, even though he hated this kind of sex with Yoochun, he had to appreciate that he had prepped him more than any other time.**

 

**Junsu heard the water moving as Yoochun got out of the tub and then felt the man’s arms around him as he hauled him out of the tub as well. Not having enough strength to stand, Junsu slumped down to the floor and allowed Yoochun to throw a towel over his head. Tiredly, Junsu grabbed the towel and started drying himself off. As he did this, Yoochun left the room entirely. Junsu began wondering where Yoochun had gone off to, but found out when the smell of food reached his nose and heard the door to Yoochun’s room close.**

 

**Hearing the sounds of plates clattering, Junsu forced himself to his feet, with great difficulty, and guided himself along the wall, using it for support. He kept moving until he saw Yoochun standing by his desk, putting food onto plates.**

 

**“Ah, good you came out on your own,” the man said as he turned around to face the younger, shocked that he had been able to walk by himself at all by this point. “Sit down and eat something,” Yoochun stated, pointing to the chair that was sitting at his desk.**

 

**Slowly, and carefully, Junsu made his way over to the chair and sat down without looking up at Yoochun. He had to lower himself slowly because he was in so much pain, but eventually managed to settle down where the man had pointed to. Sitting there, Junsu stared down at his food. He lifted one of his hands to grab some of the food at first but quickly dropped it back down into his lap and stared at the untouched food.**

 

**“Eat!” Yoochun shouted at him when he saw he was not touching any of his food.**

 

**Junsu jumped at the loud voice before picking up a piece of his food and eating it. Since he had not eaten in quite some time, he wanted to take it slow to make sure he would not throw it up from shocking his stomach. The last thing he needed to do was throw up and make himself even weaker. Not to mention, if he got sick Yoochun would most likely get angry at him and hurt him even more.**

 

**Once Yoochun saw Junsu starting to eat his food, he picked up his own plate and began eating as well. All he needed to do was make sure he did not kill his new fuck toy by starving him to death.**

 

**“Where’s my medallion?” the younger questioned in the middle of their meal.**

 

**“I stashed it away somewhere so that the next time we dock I can sell it,” Yoochun explained. “I did say it would probably be worth something.”**

 

**The room became silent again as Junsu sat there, saddened by the news of his medallion. Something he had held close to him for so many years was going to disappear from his life now. He felt like he was betraying his friendship and love for his Yoochun by losing it.**

 

**“I don’t like this silence,” Yoochun suddenly stated, smacking his lips together a couple of times. “Why don’t we play a game? Yes! Let’s play a game!” he exclaimed,, clapping his hands together and leaning in slightly closer to Junsu.**

 

**“A...a game?” Junsu questioned, not knowing if he was going to like Yoochun’s idea of a game.**

 

**“Don’t give me that look,” the older ordered when he saw the frightened expression forming on Junsu’s face. “It’s nothing bad. It’s just a question game,” he explained with a shrug of his shoulders. “You ask me something, then I ask you something, and we just go back and forth. I told you I enjoy getting to know a little bit about people, so let’s do it.”**

 

**“Alright…” Junsu replied, wanting to make Yoochun happy so he did not get hurt more. “That sounds...good…” he said after thinking of the right word to use.**

 

**“Since you already asked about your medallion, I’ll ask the next question,” the older of the two stated while thinking of what to ask the younger. “Who are you to Jaejoong?” Yoochun asked after thinking a little bit more.**

 

**Junsu was a little startled by that first question and tilted his head down a little. Did the man think the two of them were together or something like that?**

 

**“We’ve been friends since I can remember...that’s it…” Junsu explained, since that really was it. Jaejoong and him had been raised in the same castle and grown up around each other, so they had naturally become close to one another.**

 

**“Pft! That’s boring,” Yoochun said, rolling his eyes.**

 

**“Hush! It’s my turn to ask a question,” Junsu snapped, bringing his head back up so he could look at Yoochun.**

 

**“ _Hush_? Did you just tell me to be _quiet_?” Yoochun asked, glaring at Junsu.**

 

**“Sorry…” Junsu apologized, declining his head so he did not meet Yoochun in the eyes. “Umm...I saw you have an emerald hanging from your neck…” he then said, continuing on with their little game.**

 

**“Yeah? What about it?” Yoochun asked in an unentertained voice as the picked up the emerald before carelessly dropping it back against his chest.**

 

**“Where did you get it?” Junsu finished asked.**

 

**“I’m not really sure,” Yoochun replied, fingering the emerald. “I was found by Yunho while I was drifting in the ocean...or so I was told...I don’t have any memory of him finding me or anything. But Yunho did tell me I protected this as if my life depended on it…” he explained while clicking his tongue and tilting his head to the side. “I’m not really sure why I wanted to hang onto it so badly.”**

 

**_Wait...Yunho found him drifting in the ocean!? Does that mean...could this be...?_ Junsu wondered until Yoochun began talking again.**

 

**“Why are you so worried about your medallion?” Yoochun asked next. “If you live with the king, shouldn’t you be able to get another one just like it?”**

 

**“The medallion was given to me by a friend who went missing…who...died...” Junsu stated sadly. Then without giving either of them time to think, Junsu asked, “At what age were you found by Yunho?”**

 

**“When I was taken on board I remember a doctor giving me an exam and he said I was probably around...mmmm...eighteen or so…” Yoochun replied as he tried to think back that far.**

 

**Even though Junsu had just asked the last question, he could not stop himself from asking another. He was becoming more and more curious as Yoochun answered more of his questions.**

 

**“Do you miss your family?” Junsu spat out, leaning in closer to Yoochun.**

 

**Suddenly, Yoochun’s face went hard as he stared at Junsu.**

 

**“We’re done talking,” Yoochun stated, picking up Junsu’s unfinished plate of food along with his. “Don’t you dare leave this room,” he ordered while going to the door and slamming it behind him in anger.**

 

**Junsu flinched at the slamming door and then stared at it. He knew he had probably just crossed some line that Yoochun did not want to talk about. But he had just been too curious not to keep asking. Now Junsu just hoped he had not angered Yoochun so much that he would get hurt more.**

 


	7. The Mast

 

**Junsu remained seated for a short period of time before he remembered Yoochun saying he had hidden his medallion somewhere. Assuming that it was hidden somewhere in this room, so other crew members would not find it and steal it for themselves, Junsu slowly stood up and began looking for it. Each move sent a spike of pain through his entire body, but he was desperate. More than desperate.**

 

**Even though Junsu was scared he might get caught snooping around by Yoochun, he knew he had to at least try finding his medallion. After all, it was the one item in his life he held most dear to him and he never wanted to part with it.**

 

**“It has to be tucked away somewhere…” Junsu whispered to himself as he continued looking around in a panicked state.**

 

**Making his way around the smallish room as quickly as he could, Junsu snooped through every drawer he could find. First he looked through the desk drawers which were more organized than he would have ever thought. Nope...not in there.**

 

**Junsu then moved on to the Yoochun’s dresser and quickly searched through those. Once again, he found nothing.**

 

**Not knowing how soon Yoochun was going to be back, he then quickly scavenged the rest of the room. He always made sure place everything back the way he found it so Yoochun would not get suspicion if things were out of place. That was the last thing he needed.**

 

**“Ahh...it’s not anywhere in here…” Junsu hissed to himself once he had looked through all of Yoochun’s things. “Where else could he have possibly hidden it?” he asked himself in a defeated voice.**

 

**All of the bending down and moving around he had done had caused his butt, back, hips, legs...everything...to start hurting more. Clinging to the furniture, Junsu slowly made his way back to Yoochun’s bed. Junsu was not sure if he was permitted to lay down on it, but Yoochun had allowed him to sleep there earlier and it was a better option than the floor. The floor would only hurt his body more with the state he was in right now. All he wanted to do was rest comfortably and sleep. Sleeping more would be nice, especially since he now had some food in his stomach.**

 

**As he made his way over to the bed, Junsu spotted something on the floor. A large stain. Right away, Junsu knew what that stain was. It was unmistakably blood...from the first time Yoochun had raped him. Seeing this stain made Junsu cringe as he could clearly remember all of the pain he felt from that day, not that the pain he was feeling now was any better. Shaking his head to clear it, Junsu finally made it to the bed, where he threw himself down on his stomach, the one place on his body that did not seem to scream out in pain.**

 

**Once Junsu had situated himself on the bed, it did not take him long to fall asleep. He fell asleep so quickly, he did not hear when Yoochun opened the door and slammed it shut again.**

 

**Yoochun was about to shout something at Junsu, but then he saw the younger sleeping peacefully on his bed. Sighing, Yoochun walked over to the bed and sat down next to Junsu, shocked that the younger had been able to fall asleep so peacefully in his current situation. He figured the only time Junsu would be able to sleep would be after a good fucking, but that was clearly not the case. As soon Yoochun he sat down, Junsu let out a small groan and pulled himself into a ball as if to protect himself.**

 

**“Mmmnnn…” Junsu mumbled in his sleep.**

 

**Turning his head more towards the sleeping man, Yoochun leaned in closer to see if he could hear what he was saying.**

 

**“I sowwry…” Junsu mumbled. “He took it...sowwy...couldn’t stop him...I’m sowwy...I’m sowwy…” he continued mumbling.**

 

**_Why does that seem so familiar to me…?_ ** **Yoochun wondered while he sat there staring at Junsu.** **_Something about that ‘I’m sowwy’ is familiar...I know it is! I just...can’t remember..._ ** **he said to himself while trying to wrack his brain.**

 

**Yoochun hit himself on the head a couple of times, as if that was going to help him remember better. There was something familiar about what Junsu was saying, he was one hundred percent certain. He also knew it was most likely from back before he had lost his memory, because otherwise it would not have seemed so distant yet familiar to him. But then...why was he connecting ‘I’m sowwy’ to Junsu when he had never met him before? This was all making Yoochun think, and trying to reason things out too much was causing his head to hurt. Yoochun let out a groan of aggravation while pulling at his hair, trying to get himself to stop thinking.**

 

**Junsu heard the groaning sound and opened his eyes only to see Yoochun sitting next to him. Scared, Junsu jumped off the bed as quickly as he could and pressed himself up against the nearest wall, scared that he was going to get raped again. He flattened his back up against it and could not help but shiver in fright. He had moved so quickly that his body did not register the pain until he stood still.**

 

**When Yoochun lifted his head towards Junsu, he was glaring at him angrily. That only caused the younger to shiver even more and sink to the floor.**

 

**Getting up, Yoochun went over towards Junsu and grabbed the younger by his hair until he was standing back up. He then started walking, pulling the younger behind him at a pace Junsu could barely keep up with. When Junsu saw the older was leading him towards the door, he tried fighting against him, but completely failed due to his weakened state.**

 

**Yoochun lead Junsu across the deck, in front of all the crew members, and towards the brig. The door to the brig was thrown open, Junsu was dragged down the stairs and tossed into one of the cells.**

 

**Junsu skid against the wood floor of the cell until he came to a stop. He knew there were going to be splinters in his skin after that. There just had to be. And all he could do was hope they would not get infected if he was unable to get them out himself. He could also feel a little bit of straw laid out on the floor, but nothing that would be comfortable to lay or sit on.**

 

**“Yoochun! Wait!” Junsu shouted when the older locked the cell door behind him. “Why am I being locked up!?” he shouted again. “Yoochun!”**

 

**Junsu reached his hand through the bars, trying to grab onto Yoochun’s clothing, but missed. Yoochun left him with no explanation as he closed the door to the brig and abandoned Junsu down there alone without any clothes on. Junsu was at least thankful that he had not been shackled to the wall like Jaejoong had been. This gave him the chance to curl up in a ball in the corner of his cell and wrap his arms around his legs, which were pulled into his chest, to try and conserve some body heat.**

 

**~~ Yunho’s Room ~~**

 

**For the rest of the day after they had sex, Yunho made Jaejoong stay seated on the floor. He had not allowed Jaejoong on his bed or even to sit in one of the many chairs he had in his room. When Jaejoong had voiced the need to relieve himself, Yunho had thrown a bucket at him and told him to use that or use nothing at all, which was hard to do when his hands were still shackled behind his back, not that Yunho seemed to care too much.**

 

**During some point in the day, Yunho had approached Jaejoong with a sword in his hand. Jaejoong had thought Yunho was going to stab him or something, but the man had ended up cutting the skirt of the dress so that it barely managed to cover his ass now.**

 

**“That’s much better, don’t you think Jaejoong?” Yunho asked with a smile on his face. “Now it’s easier to see everything.”**

 

**With his gaze cast aside, Jaejoong remained silent. He could not move to cover himself up, so he settled for barely being covered at all. Biting the inside of his cheek, he cursed at Yunho, not daring to say it outloud when the man had a sword in his hand.**

 

**“Answer me!” Yunho shouted before grabbing a fistful of Jaejoong’s hair and turning his head up towards him.**

 

**The younger cringed at the pain but stayed silent towards the pirate. When he did that, however, it only annoyed Yunho more. Lifting the sword in his hands again, the man positioned it at Jaejoong’s throat threateningly. Jaejoong tried to stay strong and keep silent, but when he felt the blade pressing harder against his throat and saw the anger in Yunho’s eyes, he figured he might as well give him some sort of answer unless he wanted his blood spilled everywhere.**

 

**“Yes...much better…” Jaejoong replied through clenched teeth.**

 

**“Now was that so hard?” Yunho asked in a fake cheerful voice while withdrawing his sword from Jaejoong’s throat. “All you have to do is answer me,” he added while crouching down next to him. “Cooperation and answers are all I require...well...besides for your slutty body.”**

 

**Right when Jaejoong was about to say something, Yunho cupped his cock and give it a hard squeeze. Jaejoong wanted to bend himself forward and try to push Yunho away from him, but the man kept a hard hold on his hair and made it so he could not shove him off away. All Jaejoong could do was move his shoulders to try and shake the man away, but that accomplished nothing for him.**

 

**“Don’t. Test. Me,” Yunho growled, wrenching Jaejoong’s head back even harder. “** **_I_ ** **...am in control here.** **_I_ ** **...decide what happens to you.** **_I_ ** **...decide how much pain I put you through. I. Control. Everything! Remember that.”**

 

**With that, Yunho pushed Jaejoong away so he collapsed onto the floor. He gave the other a swift kick on the ass, causing Jaejoong to hiss in pain and try to arch himself away from the man, before ignoring him again. Holding in a moan from the aftershock of pain running through his body, Jaejoong closed his eyes and tried taking deep breaths to will the pain away.**

 

**That night Jaejoong had been forced to sleep on the floor without any covers or anything to keep him warm. All he had was the ruined dress that was not covering much of him to try and keep warm. He had spent the entire night shivering and trying to make himself as small as possible to stay warm. He even tried scooting closer to Yunho’s bed in hopes that maybe a cover would fall off and land on him or something. Without being able to wrap his arms around himself, it was much more difficult.**

 

**The next morning, Jaejoong was woken to Yunho bending over him and undoing the shackles around his wrists. His arms were being pulled at hard and wrenched back at strange angles, as Yunho only cared about what was convenient for himself.**

 

**“Don’t even think about moving an inch,” Yunho whispered into Jaejoong’s ear.**

 

**Jaejoong had no choice but to lay still as Yunho tossed the shackles onto the bed and unbuttoned the rest of the dress he was wearing. There were maybe only two or three buttons that were still intact on the dress, so Jaejoong did not understand why Yunho did not just rip the dress off of him. Then again, the man was being more gentle, so he did not want to bring it up in fear that Yunho would turn more violent and he would get hurt again.**

 

**Without putting up a fight, Jaejoong allowed Yunho to remove the dress and necklace. He then sat on the bed like Yunho instructed him while the man went back to the wardrobe and selected garment.**

 

**The sound of ruffling fabric filled the room until Yunho found what he was looking for. This time, Yunho held out a white dress that had pearls embroidered all over it in intricate designs. Knowing there was no easy way to reject what Yunho wanted, Jaejoong allowed the man to slip the dress on him. This one also had a corset built in, long form fitting sleeves, and an even lower cut front than the first dress. This time, Yunho did not decorate Jaejoong with any jewelry, since he wanted to give him a pure look.**

 

**“Now let me get a good look at you,” Yunho stated while he began walking in a circle around Jaejoong. “It’s amazing how good and innocent you can look in a dress. If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear you were a woman.”**

 

**“Too bad for you, I’m not,” Jaejoong snapped back without thinking.**

 

**“Oh, is someone getting smart with me now?” Yunho asked, walking back to face Jaejoong**

 

**Even though Jaejoong wanted to look Yunho in the eyes to show him he was not intimidated by him, he found that he could not. Or at least not when he was in a dress that had Yunho calling him a woman.**

 

**“I think I know something that’ll shut that mouth of yours right up,” Yunho said with a smirk on his face.**

 

**Placing both hands on Jaejoong’s shoulders, Yunho pushed him down so he was kneeling in front of him. Jaejoong fell onto the floor and stared back up on Yunho with confusion written all over his face.**

 

**“Your pretty little mouth is going to have the honor of giving me a blowjob,” the man stated, grabbing onto Jaejoong’s hair in the process and pulling his head up more.**

 

**“What makes you think I’m putting my mouth around** **_that_ ** **disgusting thing?” Jaejoong asked back, gritting his teeth so he would not groan out in pain from having his hair pulled so hard.**

 

**“It’s either you give me a blowjob…” Yunho stated, holding up one finger, “...or I rape you,” he finished, holding up a second finger.**

 

**Jaejoong was becoming fed up with the option of rape always being part of the equation. If he ever did something that did not please Yunho, he was always threatened with rape. He may have only been a captive for a couple of days now, but it was already getting old and he knew sooner or later it was going to happen regardless.**

 

**“Then rape me…” Jaejoong answered after silence had filled the room for too long.**

 

**“You’re actually opting for rape?” Yunho questioned, a shocked look on his face. “No one’s ever willingly done that.”**

 

**“You’re just going to do it at some point anyways,” Jaejoong pointed out. “And the sooner it happens the sooner I’ll grow accustomed to it. So why put off the inevitable?” he asked with a weak shrug of his shoulders while casting his eyes down to the floor in a defeated manner.**

 

**“** **_What?_ ** **” Yunho asks, squinting his eyes at Jaejoong.**

 

**“You heard me,” Jaejoong said looking back up towards Yunho again. “I’m opting for rape…” he repeated, hating himself for saying so and thinking that he would rather die than have to service Yunho as the man wanted.**

 

**Jaejoong heard Yunho grinding his teeth together before being roughly grabbed and being pulled to his feet. Right away, Yunho began leading Jaejoong out of his room while he was still in his dress. Since Jaejoong had not been out in the sun for quite some time now, he felt blinded by how bright it was outside so he closed his eyes.**

 

**~~ Yoochun’s Room ~~**

 

**Yoochun was sitting on his bed thinking about what he could possibly do. He had not enjoyed where his conversation with Junsu had gone the previous day and needed to think of a way to show him that he cannot do that again. Pondering for a while, it only took Yoochun a couple of minutes before he thought of a good punishment for the younger man.**

 

**Getting up from his bed, Yoochun went over to the dresser in his room and pulled out a pair of beaten up pants that simply cinched at the waist with a string. Clutching them hard in his hand, Yoochun made his way out of his room and to the brig where he had tossed Junsu as the beginning of his punishment.**

 

**As the brig door was thrown open, Yoochun could hear the sound of shuffling feet. At least he knew Junsu was awake. When he stood in front of Junsu’s cell, he tossed the pair of pants he had grabbed, between the bars.**

 

**“Put those on,” Yoochun commanded.**

 

**Not taking a second to think, Junsu pulled the pants on and pulled the strings tight so they would actually stay up. He was going to take any chance he had to not be completely naked anymore. Once he had the pants secured, he looked up at Yoochun and saw the older placing a key into the lock of his cell. The door swung open, and faster than he knew it, Yoochun was grabbing onto his arm and pulling him out violently.**

 

**Yoochun guided them up the stairs of the brig, ignoring Junsu as he asked questions, trying to figure out what Yoochun was going to do to him now. He was not phased by the other’s praying hands either.**

 

**“Be thankful I don’t want to show your entire body off to the whole crew,” Yoochun spat out while he continued dragging Junsu across the deck.**

 

**“The...whole crew?” Junsu asked in a scared and confused voice.**

 

**“You’re** **_my_ ** **fuck toy, and** **_mine_ ** **alone. No one else should be able to see your entire body,” the older stated, tightening his grip on Junsu’s arm.**

 

**Junsu let out a small gasp of pain, feeling as though Yoochun’s grip could snap his bones.**

 

**“Hey! Yoochun!” a voice called from behind them.**

 

**When Yoochun looked over his shoulder, he saw Yunho approaching him with a dressed up Jaejoong being pulled along behind him. Yoochun stopped in his tracks and waited as Yunho drew closer to him.**

 

**“You tying him up?” Yunho asked once he was closer.**

 

**“Yes. You too?” Yoochun then asked, looking back at Jaejoong who was trying to pry Yunho’s hand off of him and failing.**

 

**“Yeah, he pissed me off and needs to learn a lesson,” Yunho explained briefly, giving Jaejoong a harsh tug to propel him forward more.**

 

**“I guess they’ll be able to keep each other company then,” Yoochun stated. “The mast?” he asked with a smirk on his face.**

 

**“The mast,” Yunho agreed with a nod of his head as he returned the smile, loving how he and Yoochun thought alike in these kinds of instances.**

 

**The two pirates smiled at each other before beginning to drag Jaejoong and Junsu again. At this point, both Jaejoong and Junsu were prying at their captors hands even more furiously and shouting at them to be released. The more they pried and shouted, however, the tighter their grips became.**

 

**When they finally reached their destination, they were standing at the main mast in the center of the ship. Yunho and Yoochun threw the two of them against the mast, their backs harshly smashing into it, and quickly began binding them where they stood. They pulled the rope so it would not become loose and so that Jaejoong and Junsu were not able to move their arms. The two of them were completely trapped, each to the opposite sides of the mast.**

 

**“Hold on, I’ll be right back,” Yunho stated, holding one finger up as he walked back towards the brig.**

 

**Yoochun stayed with Jaejoong and Junsu, double checking the knots they had made to ensure escape was impossible. Just as he was finished double checking the knots, Yunho reappeared with two shackles in his hands.**

 

**“Figured we should shackle their ankles so they can’t kick anyone who gets close,” Yunho stated while handing Yoochun one of the shackles.**

 

**“Great plan,” Yoochun agreed, bending down to place them on Junsu. “Kick me and you’re as good as dead,” he warned before clasping the heavy shackles around Junsu’s ankles as he heard Yunho do the same with Jaejoong.**

 

**Yunho and Yoochun stood up after they finished placing the shackles around their ankles and gave each other satisfied smiles.**

 

**“Hey, boys!” Yunho called to the rest of the crew. “Come have a look at these two!” he shouted even louder while pointing to the two struggling men tied to the mast. “Feel free to touch and do anything you want to them. The only rule is as always, no fucking or penetration of any kind. So come have some fun!” he explained before walking away with Yoochun.**

 

**“Yunho!” Jaejoong shouted.**

 

**“Yoochun!” Junsu yelled.**

 

**The two of them continued struggling while they watched the rest of the crew draw closer and closer to them. The only thing worse right now than having one person completely ruining them, was a whole crew being allowed to touch them and do what they wanted, thankfully exempting any penetration. They were completely vulnerable to people they have never seen before. Both Jaejoong and Junsu were terrified about what could possibly happen to them, since they both bet that even if they yelled for help from Yunho or Yoochun that they would not get any. They had been tied there as a punishment...there was no help.**

 

**“Well look at this one,” one of the crew members stated as he approached Jaejoong and looked him up and down. “He’s as pretty as some of the women I’ve fucked!” he stated, placing his hand under Jaejoong’s chin to lift it.**

 

**Half of the crew swarmed around Jaejoong, while the other half went over to Junsu to get a look at him. The half that had gone to Jaejoong were pulling at the dress Yunho had put him in.**

 

**“Maybe he really is a girl with small breasts,” one of the crew members pointed out with a sneer on his face.**

 

**“That means we better check then,” another replied as he reached his hand towards Jaejoong.**

 

**“Stop it!” Jaejoong shouted, wishing Yunho had not placed the shackles around his ankles so he could kick the men away from him.**

 

**Jaejoong’s cries did not deter the crew member from reaching forward and ripping the front of his dress so his chest was exposed. There was nothing for Jaejoong to be embarrassed about hiding from them, but he did not want them looking at any part of his body. Some of the crew members looked disappointed, while others looked more entertained by the fact Jaejoong really was a man.**

 

**“Oh and look here!” another crew member exclaimed, reaching forward and pulling Jaejoong’s head back. “Looks like he’s been having fun already!” he exclaimed, seeing the hickies all over his neck.**

 

**“Hurry, lift the dress up!” the same crew member from before shouted.**

 

**“Stop touching me!” Jaejoong shouted when two crew members grabbed his legs to keep him completely still.**

 

**Once again, his cry of protest did not stop the pirate from doing what he wanted. His dress was hiked up, revealing everything since he still was not wearing any underwear, and the crew gawked. There was some dried blood running down his legs, not much though, showing proof that Yunho had claimed him as his.**

 

**“How’s the other one over there?” a crew member asked, looking towards Junsu who Jaejoong noticed was being relatively silent.**

 

**“He’s an interesting one alright, you should see the condition he’s in,” a different crew member explained.**

 

**Jaejoong tried turning his head to get a better look at Junsu, but the mast between them was too wide and he was not able to get a good look at his friend.**

 

**The members of the crew that had gone over to Junsu were now touching him, trying to see what he was like. They ran their hands over his body and even pulled open his pants to see what kind of shape he was in, knowing it was him they had heard yelling the first day he was taken as captive and being carried unconscious over Yoochun’s shoulder. They were not shocked by the amount of dried blood staining Junsu’s legs. They almost found it impressive in fact.**

 

**Neither Jaejoong or Junsu had any idea for how long they had been groped at by the rest of the crew members before they finally went back to their work. By the time they were left alone, the dress Jaejoong was wearing was torn more to expose him more, and the same happened to Junsu’s pants. Even when the crew members were working, they would all steal glances towards Jaejoong and Junsu, as if thinking of disobeying Yunho and Yoochun and coming back to touch and rape them.**

 

**While the two of them were alone, however, Jaejoong took this opportunity to talk to Junsu. He figured he might as well use the time since he did not know when he would get time alone with Junsu again in the future, since Yoochun and Yunho seemed to be content with keeping them apart besides for when they were used as bargaining chips against each other.**

 

**“Junsu…?” Jaejoong called, not even sure if his friend was conscious or not.**

 

**A couple of seconds went by without any response, causing Jaejoong to think his friend was unconscious or something.**

 

**“Yes?” Junsu finally replied in a flat tone, just when Jaejoong was about to call for him again.**

 

**“Are...are you alright?” Jaejoong questioned in a hushed tone. “I’m just worried because of all the...blood...I saw the other day…” he explained.**

 

**“Yes, I’m alright for the most part. I just hurt everywhere...and I’m exhausted...and hungry…” Junsu stated, letting out a deep and heavy sigh. “If it weren’t for these ropes, I don’t think I’d be standing right now, honestly,” he sighed out in a defeated voice. “Are you alright though? Has Yunho hurt you?”**

 

**“He fucked me yesterday…” Jaejoong stated sadly, not wanting to remember what had happened. “But...he prepped me so it wouldn’t hurt as bad...so I didn’t have it as rough as you...although he didn’t take it easy either…” he explained, looking down at the deck in shame.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu continued talking as the day wore on. There was not much else to do besides that. If the crew caught the pair watching them, they would come back over and harass them for a bit before abandoning them again. A couple of times they passed out from hunger, exhaustion, and being baked in the sun. Each time they passed out, they would hope when they woke up that they would be laying down somewhere, instead of being baked alive by the sun. That never happened. All day they stayed tied to the mast with no escape, and eyes constantly watching them.**

 

**As it became later and later, they realized it looked like it wanted to storm. Dark clouds were gathering, the wind was picking up, and the waves were becoming more choppy. That meant Yunho and Yoochun had to come and let them go. Right? They would not leave them out in the storm like this. Right!?**

 

**Crew members were rushing around deck getting things put away and secured for the storm even they knew were coming. A couple of times Jaejoong and Junsu had called out to them to release them, but they had been completely ignored...which was really no shock to them.**

 

**Soon, everything on deck was prepared for the storm. But the two of them were still tied to the mast. No protection against the wind, rain, or waves that would be coming.**

 

**When it did start to storm, no one came to get them. Yunho and Yoochun were nowhere to be seen. The rest of the crew abandoned the deck to seek shelter from the raging storm. Jaejoong and Junsu were left out there while they were pelted with rain and waves that crashed onto the deck of the ship. The thunder that cracked above them worried them, fearing it might hit the ship or them. Neither of them attempted yelling for help because they knew the sound of the rain, thunder, and wind would have carried their voices away.**

 

**Neither of them knew how long they were abandoned out on the deck because they both fell unconscious after a while. They were taking a beating out there and their bodies could not handle it any longer in their weakened states. All they could do was allow their bodies to slump forward against the ropes that were keeping them in place.**

 

**~~ Yunho’s Room ~~**

 

**Yunho was sitting at the large table in his room looking over a couple of maps he had laid out, marking where he wanted to sail to next. As he looked them over, he listened to the storm raging outside. The constant thunder and the flashes of lightning coming from under his door, even the sounds of the waves crashing against the ship, they were all signs of a storm that was only going to continue growing. This was one of the worse ones they had encountered in a while. He was contemplating if he should grab Yoochun to remove Jaejoong and Junsu when all of the sudden there was a knock at his door.**

 

**“Come in,” Yunho called from his chair.**

 

**Yoochun entered the room, soaked in rain from the short walk from his room to Yunho’s. Shaking some water out of his hair before slicking it back out of his eyes, he then looked up at Yunho.**

 

**“Looks like they’re both unconscious,” Yoochun stated, nudging his head towards the outside deck. “Why don’t we go put them in the brig?”**

 

**“I was actually thinking the same thing,” Yunho admitted, standing up from his chair and putting on a heavier coat to go out on deck in. “They’ve endured quite enough out there and we don’t want to have them die on us so quickly,” he added.**

 

**Yunho and Yoochun both braced themselves as they went onto the deck and headed towards the mast where they saw Jaejoong and Junsu drenched and unconscious. Quickly, the two of them worked on freeing the two, seeing how their heads tilted forwards and their entire bodies drenched to the bone.**

 

**Fumbling with the wet ropes as the waves rocked the ship, they eventually managed to get them free. As soon as the ropes had been untied, Jaejoong had fallen forward into Yunho’s arms, and Junsu into Yoochun’s. Both of them were completely unconscious and were dead weights in the men’s arms.**

 

**With some difficulty, Yunho and Yoochun managed to heave them over their shoulders, and then made their way into the brig. Yoochun tossed Junsu in one while Yunho threw Jaejoong in the one across from his friend. They also took the shackles off their ankles, since there was no way they were going to be able to escape. They left them in their tattered clothes to remind them of what they had been through as their punishment.**

 

**“Mind if I come back to your room for a little while?” Yoochun asked as they finished locking the cell doors.**

 

**“Sure...I don’t see why not,” Yunho stated, figuring he had spent a good portion of the day alone anyways and could use some company.**

 

**The two of them made their way back onto the deck and hurried into Yunho’s room to seek shelter from the storm. Both of them quickly stripped off their soaked clothes and tossed them into the bathroom to dry. Yunho grabbed two towels so they could dry themselves off more, especially their hair which was dripping water down their backs and chests.**

 

**When they were dried off more, Yunho then tossed Yoochun a pair of pants he could wear and a shirt as well. Yunho plopped down in a chair once he was done dressing himself while Yoochun remained standing and leaning up against one of the walls with his arms folded across his chest.**

 

**“So...what did you want to talk about?” Yunho asked when they were situated, a relaxed smile forming on his lips.**

 

**“Does he recognize you at all?” Yoochun asked. He had been told the story by Yunho about how he had seen Jaejoong when he was younger and had grown curious if Jaejoong would recognize him, especially since Yunho recognized him right away when the king was captured.**

 

**“He has no idea who I am,” Yunho replied, a frown now forming on his face. “Even after I dropped some subtle hints...he’s a clueless as a whore asked to navigate a map after being fucked silly.”**

 

**“Really? Not at all?” Yoochun asked in amazement. “Didn’t you say you two saw each other that one time though? That you looked at each other?”**

 

**“Yeah. We did,” Yunho confirmed with a stern nod of his head. “But he had no idea who I was, and I doubt he knew I was the captain's son,” he explained with a heavy sigh. “He probably just thought I was some random crew member’s kid born from some whore when he saw me all those years ago.”**

 

**“Hmm...I wonder if he’s ever going to remember,” Yoochun said in curiosity.**

 

**“While we’re on this topic of our captives, how’s your fuck toy doing? Still raping him like a dog in heat?” Yunho asked in an entertained voice.**

 

**“We were actually doing a bit of talking yesterday,” Yoochun explained.**

 

**“You always like talking to whoever you’re fucking...captive...whore...,” Yunho said, shaking his head slightly and tsking at Yoochun. “I still find that strange. I’d rather just use them for a good fucking and that be it rather than getting to know their backstory.”**

 

**“Sorry I also like a bit of company apart from you and the crew I’m always stuck with,” Yoochun stated, rolling his eyes since he had already explained this to Yunho multiple times before. “Anyways...when we were asking each other questions...he...he started to ask certain ones that seemed vaguely familiar to me…”**

 

**“What do you mean?” Yunho asked, leaning back in his chair more.**

 

**“It was like...while he was asking the questions...I kind of felt like I knew him for some reason,” Yoochun explained, trying to get his thoughts together. “It’s hard to explain though. All I know is that he was making me think too much, so I threw him in the brig yesterday and then figured I’d punish him more today for asking those questions by tying him to the mast.”**

 

**“Huh. That’s interesting…” Yunho stated. “Maybe you’ll start to remember more?” he asked, shrugging his shoulders.**

 

**“I have no idea,” Yoochun said, shrugging his shoulders back at Yunho. “But why were you punishing Jaejoong? What did he do to deserve that punishment?”**

 

**“I told him to give me a blowjob or he’d get raped,” Yunho explained with no shame in him voice whatsoever.**

 

**“What...did he bite your cock or something?” Yoochun asked with a small laugh.**

 

**“No,” the older responded firmly. “He opted for the rape, saying it was going to happen sooner or later and that he would rather start getting used to it now,” he continued explaining. “That pissed me off, so I punished him for saying something so carelessly like that.”**

 

**“That’s kind of a strange way to treat someone who you want to remember you,” Yoochun pointed out.**

 

**“Shut up,” Yunho growled out.**

 

**“I mean...you clearly didn’t rape him already because he said that to you. So does that mean you were actually kind of gentle with him?” Yoochun asked, squinting his eyes in uncertainty since Yunho was never like that.**

 

**“Shut up or get out,” Yunho stated through clenched teeth. “We’re not talking about this right now.”**

 

**Sighing, Yoochun pushed himself off the wall and looked at Yunho.**

 

**“I need to get back to my room anyways,” Yoochun sighed. “I’ll see you tomorrow I guess when we go and check on the two of them.”**

 

**Yoochun quickly gathered his still wet clothes from the bathroom before darting outside and heading back to his room, knowing he was going to get completely soaked for the third time that night.**

 

**As soon as the door closed behind him and Yunho was left alone, the man slumped forward, resting his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. He looked down at his desk and let out a groan of frustration.**

 

**“Fuck,” he swore as he closed his eyes.**   
  



	8. Help!

**Jaejoong was not sure what time of day it was when he woke up since it was always dark in the brig, but he knew where he was. Shaking his head a couple of times to clear it, he slowly lifted himself onto him hands so he could look around more. He knew he had been with Junsu on the deck, so that had to mean his friend was down there with him. If whoever it had been decided to throw him down here, there would be no reason for them to treat Junsu any different. Now all he had to do was find his friend.**

 

**As soon as Jaejoong’s eyes adjusted to the dim light of the brig, he looked across from him and spotted Junsu laying on the floor in another cell. He thought his friend was still unconscious until he saw that he was shaking uncontrollably. Junsu’s whole body was trembling. As he paid more attention, he could hear the ragged breaths coming from him and how it sounded like he was really struggling to get breaths in.**

 

**“Junsu!” Jaejoong cried over to his friend. “Junsu! Are you alright!?”**

 

**“I-I-I’m...s-s-so-o-o...c-col-d…” Junsu finally managed to get out. “I-I...c-c-an’t...ge-t...w-wa-rm…” he said while still shivering on the floor while trying to focus his eyes on Jaejoong. His vision was too blurry though, and Jaejoong just looked like a moving blob to him, and there were three of him along with that.**

 

**Crawling to the bars of his cell, he looked over and could see Junsu was also covered in a thick layer of sweat. Junsu’s hair was plastered to his face and neck as he tried to move it away from his skin, but did not even seem capable of doing that properly. Something was definitely wrong with his friend and Jaejoong did not like that he could not do anything to help him.**

 

**When Jaejoong looked down, he then realized he was still in the dress Yunho had put him in. He had been passed out long enough for the dress to completely dry, so he got an idea. Since the other crew members had torn the dress slightly, it was easier to slip off. Sure, he might have to be naked again, but he wanted to do something to try helping Junsu, since he was clearly not doing well right now. Once Jaejoong had the dress off, he pulled it through the bars of his cell and tossed it towards Junsu as best as he could.**

 

**Junsu watched as Jaejoong did this and as the dress fluttered to the floor close to his cell. Shakily, Junsu lifted himself and moved towards the ruined dress. Jaejoong could tell his friend looked weak from how hard he was working to move even a little bit and how his arms shook as they tried desperately to support his weight.**

 

**“Use that to try and keep yourself warm,” Jaejoong said, still up close to the bars of his cell. “You need to get warm again,” he stated in a worried voice.**

 

**Just as Junsu was about to grab hold of the dress, a foot stomped down on it, preventing him from being able to pull it in. Not to mention the foot almost managed to land on his hand, causing the younger to pull it back and fall back to the floor. Both Jaejoong and Junsu looked up to see it was one of the crew members who had come down. Both of them had been too preoccupied to hear him open the brig door or even come down the stairs.**

 

**“Well, well, well. Look what we have here,” the crew member sneered at Jaejoong as he looked down at him, his eyes glancing over him. “Looks like someone just likes showing off their body and being naked,” he stated with a sharp laugh.**

 

**“Please! Please, help Junsu!” Jaejoong cried, having noticed his friend was laying back on the floor, unable to keep himself up. “Help him! You have to help him!” he started shouting again, reaching his hand through the cell bars and waving it over towards the younger. “Help him!” he screamed, slamming his hand against the floor repeatedly.**

 

**The crew member rolled his eyes at Jaejoong before turning his attention over towards Junsu, who he could see was lying on the ground covered in sweat and breathing heavily while shaking. He had been given an order to come down and make sure the two captives were doing alright, and then report back to Yunho and Yoochun. Based off of how active and loud Jaejoong was being, he was doing just fine. Junsu, however, was not what you would call alright.**

 

**“Like I’d believe you,” the crew member scoffed as he rolled his eyes. “You’re probably trying to get me to open his cell so he can try attacking me or something. Not that he could win against me anyways,” he scoffed.**

 

**“No! That’s not it, I swear! We aren’t planning anything like that! You have my word!” Jaejoong shouted desperately. “If you’ll just check on him...something’s seriously wrong! He’s not well!” he screamed, hitting his hands against his cell door this time.**

 

**Leaning down and letting out a large agitated sigh, the crew member got a closer look at Junsu to see if he was faking his weakness. When he leaned down, though, he could tell this really was something serious.**

 

**“Fuck…” the crew member swore to himself after reaching his hand forward and feeling how burning hot Junsu’s body felt under his hand.** **_Yoochun’s not going to be happy if his new fuck toy dies down here like this,_ ** **the crew member said to himself before turning and leaving the brig.**

 

**“Wait! Wait! You need to help him!” Jaejoong cried up after the man. “At least take him out of here! He can’t stay down here like this!”**

 

**When the brig down slammed shut, Jaejoong lost hope that someone was going to come down and help Junsu. Grinding his teeth together, he reached his hand through the bars of his cell and tried to get a hold of the dress he had thrown to Junsu. He thought that maybe he could try again to see if he could throw it closer to his suffering friend. Even though the younger man seemed to be unconscious again, Jaejoong knew he had to try something.**

 

**“Junsu! Junsu, you need to stay awake!” Jaejoong called desperately to his friend, hitting his hands against the bars a couple of times to wake the other up. “Please stay awake! Junsu!”**

 

**There was no response from Junsu, making Jaejoong feel more worried. All he could do was watch as Junsu shivered alone in his cell and suffered.**

 

**“Junsu!” Jaejoong called again, just before he heard the sound of the brig door opening again.**

 

**Right away Jaejoong perked up. He did not care who was coming down the stairs. All that mattered was if it was someone who was going to help Junsu and get him out of the brig and to somewhere more comfortable where he could receive medical attention. If Junsu did not get help soon, things were only going to get worse and he might lose his friend.**

 

**When Jaejoong saw who it was that had come down, however, he began to worry even more. Yoochun was standing in front of Junsu’s cell with an uncertain look on his face. It was almost like he was contemplating leaving him down there to die. The man shifted uneasily on his feet, moving his weight from one foot to the other frequently. Sometimes, he would run his hand through his hair and mutter to himself.**

 

**“How long has he been like this?” Yoochun asked Jaejoong without turning around to face him.**

 

**“I-I don’t know,” Jaejoong responded with a couple shakes of his head. “I woke up not too long ago to find him like that,” he explained in a shaking voice while he continued watching Junsu. “He was awake a little while ago, but slipped back into unconsciousness.”**

 

**Reaching into his pocket, Yoochun pulled out a key for the cell and slid it into the lock. Yanking the door open, Yoochun bent down next to Junsu and placed his hand on his forehead. Anyone watching would have thought Junsu was literally on fire from how fast Yoochun pulled his hand away from him. A worried expression was plastered all over his face.**

 

**“No…” Yoochun whispered to himself, too quiet for Jaejoong to hear him in his cell.** **_Why do I care that he’s like this? Why do I feel so fucking worried about him?_ ** **Yoochun asked himself while continuing to watch Junsu shake on the floor in front of him and take in ragged breaths.**

 

**Reaching his hands down again, Yoochun attempted to find a pulse on the younger’s neck to see at least try and see how Junsu was doing. When he reached down, however, Junsu turned over onto his side slightly and began clinging to him. The sudden action caused Yoochun to lean in closer to Junsu and allowed the younger man to grab onto the front of his shirt. Junsu pulled himself in closer to Yoochun as soon as he had his grasp on him, as weak of one as it may have been. By the way Junsu looked, however, Yoochun could tell the younger was still not awake.**

 

**_Why does this...feel so familiar?_ ** **Yoochun asked himself, not understanding where this feeling was coming from.**

 

**_~~ Flashback ~~_ **

 

**_Yoochun was extremely excited today because he knew Junsu was coming to visit him. He had received a letter about two weeks ago saying how he was going to be taking a ship so he could spend some time with him, since Jaejoong was too busy studying and had no time to do anything with him at the moment._ **

 

**_The day the ship was suppose to come in, Yoochun raced out to the dock so he could wait for their arrival. As he ran, he nearly managed to wipe out as he slid on the slick ground. It had rained the previous day so everything was wet and there were huge puddles everywhere. It was fun for him to try dodging the puddles, and occasionally stop to jump in them, but he also wanted to hurry along so he could greet Junsu when he arrived._ **

 

**_As soon as the ship carrying Junsu pulled into the dock, Yoochun ran up to it, waiting to see the younger step off. When he saw his friend, though, he saw he looked pale and was wobbling on his feet, looking for anything to support himself with. Thinking his friend had just gotten seasick, he ran up to him as soon as he was on land and threw his arms around him. That was when he realized his friend was burning hot._ **

 

**_“Junsu, what’s wrong with you?” Yoochun asked, placing his hand on his forehead only to yank it back at how feverish his friend felt. “Why are you burning up like this?” he asked in a worried voice._ **

 

**_“I-I was out...o-on d-deck...l-l-last ni-ght...d-during...th-the...s-st-orm…” Junsu shivered out, feeling like he was standing outside in the middle of winter completely naked._ **

 

**_Wasting no time, Yoochun helped Junsu get inside and took him up to his room. It was usual whenever Junsu visited for the two of them to go up to their room, so no one bothered stopping them. In a time like this, they were both very grateful that everyone found it to be normal. The last thing they wanted was to waste time being stopped by people and talked to._ **

 

**_As soon as they were in the room together, Yoochun laid Junsu down in his bed and removed some of his clothing that was soaked in sweat. He then went and got a cold washcloth, which he put over Junsu’s forehead._ **

 

**_As Yoochun was removing his hand from the washcloth on his friend's head, Junsu reached up and grabbed onto his wrist._ **

 

**_“Stay with me…” Junsu groaned out, barely managing to open his eyes half way._ **

 

**_“You’ll be more uncomfortable if I stay with you,” Yoochun pointed out. “You’re already burning up. I don’t want to add more body heat.”_ **

 

**_Shaking his head, Junsu stated, “I’ll feel better if you lay here with me. It’s just a fever, so you won’t get sick or anything from it,” he pointed out as well. “Please? Stay with me?” he begged weakly in a raspy voice._ **

 

**_Even though Yoochun was still unsure if he should follow Junsu’s request, he crawled into his bed next to his friend. It had only taken Yoochun a couple of seconds to get into bed, but he found Junsu was already passed out and sleeping heavily when he turned to face him._ **

 

**_Yoochun laid next to Junsu on his side so he could keep an eye on him in case something happened to him. As he laid there, he began to feel tired, since he was not doing much of anything and had grown bored. His eyes only drifted close for a couple of minutes before he felt something tugging at his shirt. Opening his eyes again, he saw it was Junsu. His friend was clinging onto his shirt in his unconscious state and pulling himself in closer for comfort._ **

 

**_Not having the heart to tear himself away from his friend, Yoochun allowed Junsu to stay like he was and hold onto him. He would do anything in order to make his friend feel better._ **

 

**_~~ End of Flashback ~~_ **

 

**“Please…” came a beg from Jaejoong when he saw that Yoochun was only staring at Junsu as he clung to him. “Please...** **_help_ ** **him…” he begged again.**

 

**Yoochun glanced over to Jaejoong before turning back towards Junsu. Not taking any more time to think, Yoochun gathered the hot, shivering younger in his arms, and carried him out of the cell. Jaejoong then watched as the two of them disappeared out of the brig with the door slamming closed behind them, throwing him into darkness once again.**

 

**At this point, Jaejoong did not care that he was down in the brig, or that he was alone and naked. All he cared about right now was that Junsu was out and hopefully being tended to. He could not stand to lose his friend like this.**

 

**“They have to have a doctor on board. Right…?” Jaejoong asked himself as he glanced back at the door Junsu had just disappeared through.**

 

**Reaching his hand through his cell bars again, Jaejoong then made an attempt to reach for the dress he had been wearing so he could at least attempt to stay warm. Not to mention he did not want to be naked whenever someone else came down next, be it Yunho or another crew member. No matter how hard he reached, however, it always seemed that the dress was just out of his reach.**

 

**“Pft! Never thought I’d be so desperate to wear a dress…” Jaejoong muttered to himself as he moved himself to the corner of his cell and pulled his legs into his chest. Sitting as comfortably as he could, he wrapped his arms around his legs to try and conserve his body heat...or at least whatever was left of it. “Stupid ship...stupid brig...stupid pirates…” he muttered to himself before resting his forehead on the top of his knees.**

 

**A couple of minutes later, Jaejoong heard the brig door opening again. Not knowing who it was, he lifted his head up, peering through the dim light. Then he saw Yunho. The man was looking down at him with an almost pitiful look in his eyes. Maybe it was because of how Jaejoong was sitting all curled up like some kicked puppy, or maybe he felt kind of bad for keeping him out in the rain.**

 

**“Do you want to come out?” Yunho asked, holding his arms behind his back while watching Jaejoong as if he was some kind of commander.**

 

**“Yes,” Jaejoong answered right away. “Will I be able to check on Junsu? He was shaking and sweating and running a fever down here,” he explained while uncurling his arms from around his legs.**

 

**Not answering his questions, Yunho pulled one of his hands out from behind his back to reveal a metal collar with a thick chain attached to it. Jaejoong felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach when he saw the uncomfortable collar in the older man’s hand.**

 

**“You have to wear** **_this_ ** **when you come out,” Yunho instructed in a monotonous voice.**

 

**Jaejoong looked in the collar in shock and felt himself shift back against the wall more. He could not believe Yunho wanted him to wear something like that...a collar...like some animal. He had already been shackled to a wall, had his wrists shackled while Yunho forced himself onto him, put in a dress, and tied to the mast where other crew members had been allowed to humiliate him. Now Yunho wanted him to put on some heavy looking metal collar like he was some sort of owned property? It did not seem like a safe choice to make, but Jaejoong found himself nodding his head anyways. If he got out of the brig, at least he would be closer to seeing Junsu and checking up on him.**

 

**When Yunho saw Jaejoong nodding his head, he pulled his other arm out from behind his back and showed him the pair of rolled up pants.**

 

**“Put these on,” Yunho instructed. “We don’t need everyone seeing you naked when we go back on deck, although I bet they checked you out a bit yesterday,” he said while opening the door to Jaejoong’s cell and tossing him the pants. “No need for them to look any more than necessary,” he added while keeping his eyes on the younger. “That’s my job.”**

 

**The brig went silent as Jaejoong looked from the pants Yunho had just thrown him, to the man. None of this seemed like a safe idea. He would most likely be better off trapped right where he was, where no one was touching him or bothering him. But he needed out. He just continued reminding himself of Junsu and needing to see Junsu.**

 

**“What time is it?” Jaejoong asked while grabbing and unrolling the pants to see they were kind of similar to the ones Junsu had been wearing. They were thin, beaten up, and would need to be tied to keep from slipping off.**

 

**“It’s maybe an hour or so until noon,” Yunho responded while he unclasped the collar.**

 

**Jaejoong raised his eyebrows, shocked that Yunho had answered him and not given him some smart-ass comment back.**

 

**As soon as Jaejoong had the pants pulled up and tied, Yunho approached him and clamped the collar around his neck before he could react. Jaejoong was just glad the collar was big enough so it did not choke him at all, because that would have made things even more uncomfortable.**

 

**With the collar secured around Jaejoong’s neck, Yunho gave it a harsh tug, sending the man falling forward and scraping his hands and knees against the wood floor. Jaejoong pulled on the collar a bit, the back of his neck already hurting from the harsh pull.**

 

**“Come on, get up. I can’t be waiting around for you all day,” Yunho stated, giving Jaejoong another tug as a command to stand on his feet.**

 

**Slowly, Jaejoong stood up and balanced himself. He was once again feeling weak, not that he had ever felt like himself on this ship anyways, since he had not gotten the chance to eat anything for quite some time again. When Jaejoong was finally standing, Yunho gave another small tug at the collar as he began walking.**

 

**Jaejoong obediently followed behind Yunho as they walked up the stairs of the brig and out onto the deck. When they arrived on the deck, Jaejoong found himself squinting against the bright sun and bringing his hands up towards his face to shield his eyes.**

 

**As soon as he took a couple more steps, making himself more visible, he began hearing different cat call from the crew members. That made him duck his head down in an effort to make himself less noticeable.**

 

**“He looked better in a dress!” one of them called out.**

 

**“Take the pants off!” another commanded.**

 

**“Ow! Oooowwwww!” yet another shouted while the one standing next to him whistled.**

 

**Jaejoong had been so preoccupied with keeping his head down and not looking at any of the crew members that he did not realize someone had come up to talk to Yunho. He knew it must have been the navigator of the ship, since he was holding a map up to Yunho with what looked like two more rolled up and shoved under his arm.**

 

**_Huh...I guess even pirates are capable of finding useful people to use on their ships..._ ** **Jaejoong thought to himself while he watched Yunho and the navigator continue to talk.**

 

**While Yunho continued talking, and completely ignoring him, he gave a slight tug at the chain in his hand to bring Jaejoong closer to him. The younger jerked forward a bit so he was now standing only a foot or so away from his captor. Once again he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable as he stood there with people watching him.**

 

**As Yunho and his navigator talked more, all he could do was stand there and wait for them to finish.**

 

**_Come on...hurry up, hurry up..._ ** **Jaejoong urged Yunho in his head. Thankfully a lot of the crew had gone back to work, but he was still feeling uneasy in his current situation.**

 

**While they were talking, Jaejoong noticed that Yunho had simply looped the chain attaching to his collar over his arm as he held a part of the map up.**

 

**_He’s not paying attention to me..._ ** **Jaejoong realized when he saw the stern look on the man’s face as he studied the map and asked questions to the navigator.** **_I could try escaping,_ ** **he continued to think as he nervously played with his fingers. But then again...where was there to escape to if he did attempt? And he could not just leave Junsu, especially with the state he was in now. But still, Jaejoong knew he had to try something in order to save them.**

 

**Waiting for the right time, Jaejoong remained silent and still until Yunho began talking with the navigator again. As soon as the older man was immersed into the conversation, Jaejoong grabbing hold of the chain and pulled at it. The chain whipped off of Yunho’s arm and towards Jaejoong, landing on the deck with a heavy thud. It did not take long for Yunho to realize what Jaejoong had just done, and by the time he turned to face the younger man, he saw Jaejoong was running towards the railing of the ship with part of the chain in his hands so he would not trip over it.**

 

**“HELP!” Jaejoong screamed desperately.**

 

**“Oooohhh...not smart…” one of the crew members tisked.**

 

**“SOMEBODY HELP US!” Jaejoong shouted as he cupped his hands around his mouth to make his voice carry louder.**

 

**“That boy has a death wish…” another stated with a shake of his head.**

 

**“SOMEONE PLEASE!” he continued shouting, not realizing that Yunho was coming up right behind him, stalking up to him in a predatory manner.**

 

**“Oh! Oh! The fun’s about to start,” yet another crew member added, nudging another in the side to get his attention.**

 

**“IS ANYBODY OUT THER-AAAHHH!”**

 

**Jaejoong went toppling backwards and landed hard on the deck as he clutched his hand around his neck and coughed violently. His back had slammed down against the hard surface, and his head had followed. When Jaejoong flipped over onto his side and opened his eyes, he saw a pair of feet standing next to him. Raising his head, looking the rest of the way up the body, he saw it was Yunho towering over him. The man did not look pleased with him in the slightest.**

 

**With Jaejoong still coughing on the deck as he tried to get air back into his lungs, he suddenly felt something against his stomach. Yunho had begun kicking him.**

 

**Jaejoong tried to plead the man to stop his assault, but that only earned him more kicks. Then, the more kicks he received, the more he began coughing and fighting to get air into his lungs. He even tried grabbing at the man’s leg to stop him, but he was easily able to yank it free again.**

 

**“Yunho!” Jaejoong cried out desperately.**

 

**Bam! He was then kicked violently in the shoulder this time.**

 

**“I’m sorry!” Jaejoong shouted again.**

 

**Bam! Another blow, this time to his stomach again.**

 

**Jaejoong eventually stopped begging for Yunho to stop as he tried curling himself up into a ball to protect himself. Even as he did this, Yunho continued kicking him while whispering curses under his breath.**

 

**With all the violent kicks he was receiving, Jaejoong began feeling queasy. His stomach was rolling and soon he leaned away from Yunho and threw up. There was not much in his stomach, so he was soon throwing up stomach acid which burned his throat and caused him to shake from all his retching.**

 

**All the contents of Jaejoong’s stomach was soon laying on the deck as his body shivered from throwing up so much. He was just wiping any vomit from his mouth and chin when he received yet another harsh pull on his neck. Jaejoong received one more kick to his stomach before Yunho began pulling him by the collar back to his room.**

 

**Jaejoong gripped at the collar as he was pulled so it would not completely cut off his air supply. His feet kicked helplessly against the ground in a failed effort to stop himself from being pulled more. As this all happened he could vaguely make out the amused sounds coming from the other crew members. Clearly they found this to be entertaining, since it most likely did not happen often on the ship. This must have been the biggest spectacle for them in quite some time.**

 

**In Yunho’s bedroom, the man threw Jaejoong onto his bed. As soon as his body hit the bed, Jaejoong tried to bounce off and escape, fearing what was about to happen to him. Seeing this poor escape attempt, Yunho grabbed the chain and pulled the younger back in place on the bed. Quickly, Yunho then wound the chain tightly around Jaejoong’s wrists and then tied it around one of the bed posts so there was no way for him to escape. He made sure the chain was secured tightly before releasing it.**

 

**The way the collar now pulled on Jaejoong’s neck was painful. It was pulling up against the bottom of his chin, causing his head to be tilted up forcefully. Once again, Jaejoong was coughing and trying to get air into his lungs. What had just happened had not been a pleasant experience. Yunho seemed to have a thing from dragging him around as if he was a mop or something meant for cleaning the deck, and now he was chained to the man’s bed.**

 

**“You stupid little slut!” Yunho shouted as he climbed onto the bed and straddled over Jaejoong with a fierce look in his eyes.**

 

**“I’m…”** **_*COUGH COUGH*_ ** **“..sorry!” Jaejoong got out while trying to compose himself even a little bit.**

 

**“Who do you think is going to fucking hear you in the middle of the fucking ocean!?” he shouted in Jaejoong’s face, causing the man to try and push himself down into the mattress to gain more distance from him.**

 

**“Yunho…” Jaejoong gasped.**

 

**“Don’t fucking say my name right now!” Yunho shouted at him, grabbing his chin forcefully so he could not look away from him. “Are you trying to make me look bad by misbehaving like that in front of everyone!?” he shouted. “You can’t be a good slut and behave like you’re suppose to!?”**

 

**“I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!” Jaejoong shouted in desperation.**

 

**“You know…” Yunho said, trailing off as he ran a hand through Jaejoong’s hair, only to pull at it in the end, “...I was going to let you in on a nice little secret I bet you’d have loved to hear...but after your little stunt, I don’t think that is going to happen anymore,” he stated. “You lost that privilege.”**

 

**“Please forgive me…” Jaejoong begged, trying his hardest not to cry out of fear and the pain of having his hair pulled at.**

 

**Yunho scoffed at Jaejoong before releasing his hair and getting off of him. Jaejoong watched as he did this before starting to struggle again. He saw that Yunho’s hands were going towards the top of his pants and pulling them loose.**

 

**“Please...no…” Jaejoong begged.**

 

**Smirking down at the man chained to the bed, Yunho quickly pulled his pants down. Right away, Jaejoong started kicking his legs more as Yunho threw the pants down to the floor. He wanted to fight, but he knew he was too weak to accomplish anything. Not getting to eat, throwing up anything that was left in him, and then the fight on deck had drained him of any energy.**

 

**“I was nice the first time I took you since I prepped you a little,” Yunho stated while climbing back up on the bed, holding Jaejoong’s legs down with no trouble. “I could have destroyed you like Yoochun did to your friend...but I didn’t...I was nicer to you. But now...” Yunho cut himself off, tilting his head to the sight and tisking at the younger trapped man.**

 

**“No…” Jaejoong begged, having an idea of what Yunho was going to do to him and not liking it in the slightest.**

 

**“Let’s see how you do with some punishment now,” Yunho explained, prying Jaejoong’s legs apart and glaring down at the man with an almost excited grin on his face.**

 

**“You can’t…” Jaejoong muttered out, his eyes going wide from fright. “Please...you can’t…”**

 

**“Oh, but I beg to differ,” Yunho stated, pressing the head of his erect cock against Jaejoong’s unprepared entrance. “Just watch how easily I** **_can_ ** **. You’re going to learn your lesson the hard way.”**

 


	9. Happy Birthday, Junsu

 

**“Let’s see how you do with some punishment now,” Yunho explained, prying Jaejoong’s legs apart and glaring down at the man with an almost excited grin on his face.**

 

**“You can’t…” Jaejoong muttered out, his eyes going wide from fright. “Please...you can’t…”**

 

**“Oh, I beg to differ,” Yunho stated, pressing the head of his erect cock against Jaejoong’s unprepared entrance. “Just watch how easily I** **_can_ ** **. You’re going to learn your lesson the hard way.”**

 

**“No! Noooo!” Jaejoong shouted right before he felt Yunho shove himself inside of him in one go.**

 

**Jaejoong released a scream that was so loud, long, and pain filled that he bet everyone on the ship had heard him. He had never experienced something as painful as this in his entire life. It felt like his body was being completely torn apart and that he was going to pass out at any moment, even though Yunho had just begun. It was the worst experience of his life.**

 

**“** **_This_ ** **is how easily I can do this to you!” Yunho grunted between thrusts as he continued raping Jaejoong angrily.**

 

**The pain was so much that Jaejoong could not even form any words. All he could do was scream and groan in pain each time Yunho thrust into him and buried himself deeper inside, forcing his body to accommodate his length. It also did not help that Yunho had pulled him farther down on the bed, which was making it very difficult for Jaejoong to breath. Ragged gasps were leaving the younger’s mouth as he worked on getting deep enough breaths of air into his lungs. Yunho knew what he was doing, however, and was certain Jaejoong would not be choked to death by the collar. At worse, the pressure from the collar would leave a bruise around Jaejoong’s neck and under his chin.**

 

**“You said you would choose rape to get use to the feeling faster,” Yunho reminded him as he thrusted all the way in forcefully. “I’m just fulfilling your wish!” he exclaimed with another thrust, which he knew only hurt Jaejoong.**

 

**Jaejoong shook his head. He did not want this to continue any more, even though it had not even been a couple of minutes yet. His hands clawed at anything they could reach to try and hold on. Because of the way his wrists were bound in the chains, it was impossible for him to grip onto anything. He was only able to claw at the empty air.**

 

**“You’re nothing but my slut,” Yunho stated, reaching a hand up and placing it around the exposed skin of Jaejoong’s throat. “Do you understand me!?” he shouted, tightening his grip again.**

 

**Doing his best, Jaejoong nodded his head and moved around on the bed to try and get Yunho to release his throat. His legs were thrown over Yunho’s hips so he tried kicking the man in the back, but only managed to push the man forward even more.**

 

**“Oh, is that what you want?” Yunho asked, slamming his hips into Jaejoong’s and grinding himself into the man, purely to pleasure himself more.**

 

**“Nnnnhhh…” Jaejoong groaned in pain, swearing he could feel himself tearing both inside and out.**

 

**His legs then fell limply against Yunho since he did not want to prompt the man to repeat the movement. He was sure though that the older would do that on his own in due time.**

 

**At a certain point, Jaejoong stopped being able to shout all together because his throat felt so raw. Only silent screams left his mouth while Yunho continued thrusting into him.**

 

**It had been hard for Yunho to move inside of Jaejoong in the beginning, since he had taken him raw and dry, but now he was finding it to be easier. He knew he had caused the man beneath him to bleed, but that was just something he was going to have to deal with for pulling the stunt he pulled on the deck. No one was going to embarrass him like that and get away unscathed.**

 

**Yunho had set an, what seemed to Jaejoong, unreasonable pace as he pounded into him. Jaejoong could feel Yunho grabbing onto his hips so hard he knew he was going to be sore and have bruises there. His body jolted in pain with each thrust as he prayed for this to be over soon.**

 

**“Looks like someone isn’t the least bit aroused by this,” Yunho stated when he saw Jaejoong’s flaccid cock that rested between his legs. “Are you not having fun? I’m giving you what you asked for. Enjoy it,” he hissed out.**

 

**Jaejoong did his best to glare at Yunho, but he could not even muster that because he was so exhausted and in so much pain. At most he figured he was just giving the man a pathetic look.**

 

**He then felt Yunho wrap his hand around his cock and begin stroking it. However, no matter how long he stroked it for, Jaejoong did not feel any pleasure because of everything else Yunho was doing to him. The pain appeared to be outweighing any other sensation the man could give him. Pleasure did not exist.**

 

**“Hmm...I thought maybe you could have been a masochist, but it looks like you’re not,” Yunho stated as he stopped stroking Jaejoong’s still flaccid cock. “Oh well, more pleasure for me!” he laughed while thrusting into Jaejoong even faster than before.**

 

**New waves of pain cascaded through Jaejoong’s body when Yunho started to move more roughly. Each thrust caused Jaejoong to feel lightheaded and see splotches of black in front of his eyes. He had no idea how much longer he would be able to last under this abuse.**

 

**Just when Jaejoong felt himself beginning to slip into unconsciousness, he felt a harsh slap against his face. That jolted him up a little as he looked towards Yunho.**

 

**“I didn’t say you could pass out yet, slut!” Yunho shouted. “You only get to rest once I’m done using your body!”**

 

**Jaejoong felt more tears come to his eyes as he realized Yunho was not going to let him pass out anytime soon. At least if he would have passed out, he would not have felt what Yunho was doing to him at the moment. That would have been nice.**

 

**Yunho slapped Jaejoong a couple more times on the face to ensure he would stay awake for the rest of the time he was using him. By the time he was done slapping him around, both of Jaejoong’s cheeks were red and stung from the constant abuse.**

 

**Minutes felt like hours to Jaejoong until he felt Yunho thrust all the way inside of him and came. With the feeling of Yunho cumming inside of him, filling his ass up, Jaejoong closed his eyes and rested. When he felt Yunho pulling out of him, he felt even better and allowed himself to relax a little bit more, his body sinking into the mattress beneath him.**

 

**“Looks like there’s a little mess right here,” Yunho commented when he saw the blood and cum on his bed sheet.**

 

**Reaching up, Yunho released the chain from the bed and around Jaejoong’s wrists. Jaejoong’s arms fell onto the bed and the collar settled back down around his neck. Once the chain was unwound from the younger’s wrists, Yunho pushed Jaejoong off his bed and threw the soiled cover on top of him.**

 

**Even though it was only midday, Jaejoong found himself passing out as soon as he hit the hard, uncomfortable, cold floor. He was sure he would have a nice bruise on the side of his body from the way he landed, but he was in too much pain and too exhausted to care. His body would be littered with marks from Yunho kicking him and fucking him anyways that one more would not make a difference.**

 

**Yunho knew Jaejoong was already passed out by the way he was breathing and decided to let the man be for now. What he needed to do right now was get new sheets for his bed, since he had ruined the current set. So, going over to the wardrobe in the room, Yunho pulled out a sheet that was on the top and remade his bed. After all, he had to make himself comfortable.**

 

**Looking back over at Jaejoong, he saw the man lying unconscious, completely unaware of anything that was going on around him. Yunho almost felt bad for pushing him to the floor like that after what he had just done, but at the same time he could not bring himself to haul the unconscious man back to his bed. Besides, more blood and cum would leak out of him and make a mess of his fresh sheets.**

 

**Laying down on his stomach on his bed, Yunho stared down at Jaejoong more. He just could not help it. Watching the younger brought him a sort of joy he could not quite explain. He wanted Jaejoong to remember him. It did not matter right now if the man knew who he was, he simply wanted him to eventually remember his face and that they had seen each other before. To know if there had been some sort of connection between them at all.**

 

 ** _I can’t believe I fell for him so easily,_** **Yunho thought to himself, watching as Jaejoong twitched a little as he slept.** ** _I grew such strong feelings for him just from seeing his face one fucking time, and he can’t even remember me...that hardly seems fair! If I had some kind of feelings for him seven years ago, shouldn’t he have at least felt something for me!?_** **_But I guess being royal and having everyone flaunt over you...who’d remember a single face from years ago that you’d only seen for a couple of seconds? Spoiled...good-for-nothing...brat._**

 

**Yunho continued wondering why Jaejoong did not recognize him while watching him more. To him, it really did not seem fair that only he was able to remember. He almost started to wonder if Jaejoong had completely blocked that day out after what had happened.**

 

**The more Yunho continued watching Jaejoong, something hit him. He liked Jaejoong...and was hoping the man might feel something for him...yet he had just raped him...hard. Doing it the first time, he had been more gentle and given him time to adjust. But this time...he had been brutal and hurt him way worse. Hitting himself on the head, Yunho groaned. Sure, he had done other terrible things to Jaejoong, but raping him like that was by far the worse. That was not going to be something easily forgivable, if at all.**

 

**_Fuck..._ ** **the man groaned to himself before flipping over onto his black and draping one of his arms over his eyes. He thrashed his legs against his mattress a couple of times before throwing his arm off his eyes and staring up at the ceiling of his room.**

 

**~~ Yoochun’s Room ~~**

 

**Yoochun had laid Junsu down on his bed and was watching him carefully as he paced back and forth from one end of the bed to the other. He was nervously chewing at the end of his thumb, pinching the skin between his teeth to the point where it started to bleed a little. The younger was worrying him with how much he was sweating, how pale his face looked, and that he would not stop shivering. There were beads of sweat forming on the younger’s forehead and rolling down his face and neck. By this time his hair was also soaked in sweat and was plastered to his forehead and neck. From time to time he would squirm around on the bed trying to get the damp, sweat soaked bed sheet away from him. It was obvious he had very little strength though because he would quickly stop fussing and let out an irritated groan before falling silent again. Regardless of how much Junsu was sweating, however, Yoochun noticed he was shivering badly, to a point where it almost looked like he was convulsing.**

 

**“Clothes...he needs more clothes…” Yoochun whispered to himself.**

 

**Quickly leaving Junsu’s side, Yoochun rummaged through his dresser and began pulling out some of the warm clothes he would wear during the colder seasons. There was a thick brown shirt he pulled out, which he knew as going to be big on Junsu and a bit itchy, but figured was better than nothing. He also pulled out a pair of black pants that were lined with some of the warmest fur he had ever felt in his entire life. These were the best he could think of at the moment. Even holding them in his arms now he could feel how warm they were. Surely they would help Junsu.**

 

**Yoochun was about to turn back to Junsu when he remembered socks. Opening another drawer, he pulled out the best pair that were still clean and added them to the pile. He figured those should get the job done. With the clothes in his arms now, Yoochun returned back to his bed and began dressing Junsu.**

 

**Yoochun had thought dressing an unconscious person would be simple, but he was completely wrong. While he had been trying to put a shirt onto Junsu, the younger had almost managed to hit him in the face with his fist as he flailed about in discomfort. Yoochun had begun to get aggravated with Junsu, but then had to remind himself that it was his fault he was like this in the first place. Shoving the guilt aside, Yoochun quickly finished getting his shirt on the younger. He felt bad for having to uncover Junsu more in order to get the pants and socks on, but figured he would do it as quickly as possible so he could cover him up again and get him warmer. Now, getting the pants on...that was a different story because Junsu had actually managed to kick Yoochun in the shoulder once. The man had to bite down on his lip to keep from shouting out in pain and knew there would be a good bruise there later.**

 

**“How can he kick so fucking hard in this condition?” Yoochun whispered to himself while rubbing his shoulder, only one of Junsu’s legs in the pants so far. “Is he secretly awake and getting revenge on me right now?” he questioned, but then saw the way the younger whimpered and groaned and knew he was not faking anything. “Aish…” he groaned to himself, running his hand over his face and taking a few deep breaths as his shoulder continued throbbing.**

 

**Once the pain in his shoulder died down, Yoochun worked on getting Junsu’s other leg into the pants and then pulling them up. Thankfully they fit better than the shirt he had placed on the younger. The socks were also more difficult to get on, but he could tell from Junsu’s reaction that his feet must be ticklish, because he smiled and wiggled his toes a little as he worked on pulling them on. That had been the first time Yoochun had seen Junsu smile or laugh a little, and it was while he was feverish and unconscious.**

 

**With all of the clothes pulled onto the shivering younger, Yoochun began covering him again, making sure to tuck the covers tightly around him to help keep as much of the heat in as possible.**

 

**As soon as that was complete, Yoochun went into the bathroom and grabbed a small towel and drenched it in tempered water that had been sitting around for a relaxing bath he had been planned on taking.**

 

**“Is this the right temperature for him…?” Yoochun asked himself as he rung out the soaked towel a bit.**

 

**He did not want too warm of water because Junsu had a fever and he thought it would make it worse, even though he would assume it would help with the chills. Yet he also did not want to give him a cold towel since he was shivering, though he was sure it would help with the fever. Tempered water had to be in the safe zone...right? Yoochun had also contemplated calling the ship’s doctor in, but he wanted to see if he could help Junsu before doing so, and prayed he would not make things worse for the younger.**

 

**“Damn it, why am I so worried about him…?” Yoochun asked as he brought the wet towel back to the bed and laid it over Junsu’s forehead after moving his hair out of the way. “I shouldn’t care this much…” he stated while removing his hands from the younger and staring down at him. “So why do I? He’s nothing special…”**

 

**Yoochun took a couple of steps back from the younger so he could watch over him. He did not want his body heat affecting Junsu and possibly making things worse.**

 

**Despite dressing Junsu warmer, covering him, and putting the towel over his forehead, after a couple of minutes, Yoochun still watched as he shivered in his bed. Bringing his hand up, Yoochun grasped the emerald hanging around his neck and began running his thumb over it. He had no idea where he had gotten that habit from. It was just something he always found himself doing when he was worried. Somehow, this simple motion always managed to calm him down, and this time was no different. The smoothness of the emerald under his fingers eased his mind.**

 

**“Maybe I should do something to make up for what I’ve done to him,” Yoochun whispered to himself, trying his best not to wake Junsu up.**

 

**He knew nothing he did would ever be able to undo what he had already done to the younger, especially on the first day he had been his captive. But for some strange reason, for the first time ever since coming aboard this ship and becoming a pirate, Yoochun felt the need to make it up to his captive.**

 

**“Oh!” Yoochun exclaimed loudly, before covering his mouth with his hand and looking over to Junsu to make sure he had not woken him. “I know just what I can do to make him feel a little better,” he said in a quieter voice as he went over to one of the floorboards towards the middle of the room.**

 

**There was one floorboard in his room that was loose, which he always used to store things under. Searching for the correct board with his foot, he smiled when he felt one of them shift ever so slightly under his weight. Yoochun bent down and lifted the board off the floor. Reaching under the floor, he then groped around until he felt what he was searching for.**

 

**Pulling his hand back up, Yoochun brought up a cloth with something wrapped inside of it. The floorboard was slid back into place before Yoochun stood back up again. Going over to his desk, Yoochun began unwrapping the cloth and threw it onto his desk while he held what had been wrapped inside. In his hands, he held the medallion he had taken off of Junsu.**

 

**Yoochun turned back around to see Junsu still sleeping, a bit more peacefully than he had previously been, which he took as a good sign. With the medallion in his hand, he walked back over to Junsu and bent down closer to him. Carefully, Yoochun worked at sliding the chain around Junsu’s head, since there was no clasp to the chain and it was long enough. When he managed to do that without waking the younger, he momentarily held the medallion in his hand. He had never really taken too much time to look at it, since the first thing that had went through his mind when he saw the piece was that he could get a lot of money for it if he sold it to the right person.**

 

**Now that he was looking at the medallion, he took time a flipped it over to look even more. When he flipped the piece over, he saw scratchings on it. Bending down closer to the younger man, he saw that they were words and not just marks from wearing it too often. Yoochun squinted his eyes and was able to make out what the words were.**

 

**Happy Birthday, Junsu**

**-Yoochun**

 

**When Yoochun read that, he dropped the medallion from his hand. He then quickly grabbed it and shoved it inside of the shirt he had put on Junsu so he would not have to look at it any longer. Though he was certain there were other people out there named “Yoochun”, and that this was just a coincidence, he could not help but feel a small connection to the medallion.**

 

**“It was a present...that’s why he was concerned about it…” the older whispered to himself. “Why does it seem so...familiar…?” he asked.**

 

**Yoochun’s mind then started to think, but it came up blank which frustrated him greatly. Why did everything he wanted to know about have to be blocked in his head!? Why could he never remember what he wanted to without getting a headache and becoming so frustrated?**

 

**Just as Yoochun was about to lean up more and go to sit down, he saw Junsu’s eyelids flicker and open slightly. A small groan left the younger’s mouth as his eyes worked on adjusting to the light in the room. When Junsu’s eyes focused enough on who was leaning over him, they flew open all the way.**

 

**“No!” Junsu shouted as he tried pushing himself away from the man hovering over him.**

 

**Before Junsu could make any sudden movements, however, Yoochun placed his hands on the man’s shoulders and shoved him into the mattress.**

 

**“Don’t go moving around!” Yoochun shouted at Junsu. Once he did that, he saw the fear in the younger’s eyes and knew that probably was not the best thing he could have done in this situation. “I mean...you have a fever…” he explained in a calmer voice, removing his hands from Junsu’s shoulders. “If you move around too much, you might start to feel lightheaded...or sick...or...something…” Closing his hands into fists, Yoochun then started lightly hitting one on top of the other as he bit the inside of his cheek.**

 

**“Wh-what were you doing so close to me?” Junsu asked while relaxing now that Yoochun had released him and backed away slightly, looking uninterested in him. “I don’t want to be raped again...even if it is when I’m unconscious,” the younger explained, assuming that was what Yoochun had wanted to do to him. “I’m sorry that I ended up getting sick when I was on the deck. I didn’t mean to, but I don’t want to be punished or anything for it!”**

 

**Declining his head, Yoochun sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. So this is what it had come to. Junsu was assuming he was going to be raped for every single thing that went wrong, even if it was not his fault. Then again, Yoochun’s actions had never given him reason to think otherwise.**

 

**“It’s not your fault for getting sick out there, stupid,” Yoochun told the younger. “I was the one who left you tied to the mast when you should have been brought in or moved to the brig before the storm got that bad,” he explained.**

 

**This caused Junsu to become confused. Was Yoochun actually saying he had done something wrong? It kind of sounded like he was almost trying to apologize, but did not know how. Curious if the older had anything else to say, Junsu sat up a bit on the bed. That was when the towel on his forehead fell off and landed in his lap. Grasping it in his hands, Junsu looked from the towel to Yoochun, knowing the man had put it on his forehead when he was passed out.**

 

**_He dressed me too?_ ** **Junsu asked himself as he looked down and saw the shirt he was wearing. Shifting his legs slightly under the cover, he realized he also had pants and socks on.** **_He did..._ ** **he added to himself without looking up at Yoochun at all.**

 

**Yoochun continued watching Junsu before he realized just how much the younger was sweating still.**

 

**“Lay back down,” Yoochun told Junsu in a firm voice, causing the younger to do as he was told right away. “How are you feeling?” he asked in an uninterested voice, though he was very much interested. “And I want the truth. No bullshit.”**

 

**“Cold…” Junsu replied meekly. “But I feel like I can’t stop sweating.” He knew he was ruining Yoochun’s bed with his sweat, and wondered if he would be punished for that later.**

 

**Concerned that Junsu was still feeling cold despite being under so many covers and dressed in his warmest clothes, Yoochun reached forward and pulled all of the covers off the younger, throwing them to the end of the bed. Wasting no time, Yoochun then reached forward and started pulling at Junsu’s pants.**

 

**Worried that the pirate had changed his mind and was going to rape him now, Junsu started kicking his legs weakly and attempting to push Yoochun away.**

 

**“Will you stop that!?” the man shouted in aggravation, placing a death grip on one of the younger’s legs to stop him. “Stop flailing around!”**

 

**Gasping, Junsu began shaking more, this time out of fear and not because of how cold he was feeling. Yoochun removed his hand from Junsu’s leg and yanked his pants the rest of the way off.**

 

**“Don’t…” Junsu whimpered as he closed his legs and tried shifting away from the man as much as possible.**

 

**“I already told you, I’m not going to rape you! Take it easy already!” Yoochun snapped at the younger, hitting a fist into the mattress right next to Junsu’s head. “So stop squirming around like a fish and just** **_LAY_ ** **there before I get mad!”**

 

**Junsu cringed at the tone of Yoochun’s voice, but slowly began resting his legs and arms on the mattress. As soon as he was lying still again, Yoochun began removing the rest of his clothes, throwing them randomly onto the floor in the process.**

 

**When Junsu was finally stripped of all his clothes, Yoochun also began stripping down. A part of Junsu really thought Yoochun was going to rape him, but another part of him trusted the older when he said he was not going to. He had no idea why he really trusted Yoochun. Nothing the older had done so far had given him any reason to do so. But he did. Maybe it was his fever talking and making him irrational. After all, people rarely thought correctly when they had a fever and were sick.**

 

**While Yoochun finished stripping himself, Junsu looked towards a different part of the room, not wanting to watch the man. He wanted nothing to do with this pirate. As soon as Yoochun was naked, however, he crawled into bed right next to Junsu.**

 

**Junsu froze where he laid, worried about what Yoochun might do to him next. He was expecting the man to stay toying around with him or something, so he was confused when he felt Yoochun pull the covers back up over them and then pull him into his chest so they were now facing one another. At this sudden movement, Junsu became aware that there was something hanging around his neck as it hit against his skin.**

 

**“When…?” Junsu trailed off as he looked down and saw that it was in fact his medallion.**

 

**“There are a bunch of scratches on it,” Yoochun replied, trying to act like he was thoroughly disappointed over that discovery. “With that many scratches it depletes the value so...it wouldn’t be worth it to try selling it. I figured instead of keeping it that I would give it back to you, since...you seemed  to miss it and all...” he explained, not knowing why he felt the need to explain himself in this situation.**

 

**Reaching for his medallion, Junsu started looking at it. He had never taken it off since he had gotten it for his birthday and had never really looked at it much closer. All that had mattered to him was that it was from his friend he cared dearly about. When he looked more closely at it now, he saw there were in fact scratches on it. Upon even closer inspection, however, he made out the same thing Yoochun had earlier.**

 

**“My friend’s name was the same as yours,” Junsu stated in a hushed tone, pressing the medallion between his hands tightly. He never wanted to lose his medallion ever again.**

 

**“It’s just a stupid coincidence,” Yoochun muttered. “I’m sure plenty of people have my name.”**

 

**“It’s just a small world,” the younger stated.**

 

**“The world’s actually quite big from what I hear,” Yoochun then stated.**

 

**“It...it’s a figure of speech…” Junsu replied. “When a coincidence like this happens...you’re supposed to say ‘It’s a small world’...” he explained.**

 

**“That’s stupid,” the older scoffed. “Why would you tell someone it’s a small world when it’s not? That’s misleading!”**

 

**“You’re missing the point,” Junsu said as he began to feel a bit more tired.**

 

**“You’re just making stupid speech figures!” Yoochun stated firmly.**

 

**“Figures of speech…” Junsu quietly replied.**

 

**“Yeah sure...whatever they are...I’m tired of this conversation!” the man replied, waving his hand around dismissively.**

 

**The room then grew silent as Junsu held himself back from saying anything else. The older seemed to be getting annoyed with their conversation, so he did not want to push anything that would anger Yoochun at all.**

 

**Looking up at the man, Junsu tried to figure out why things seemed familiar about him. His voice...the emerald around his neck...finding out he had been taken onto this boat around the age of eighteen, and now the name carved on the back of his medallion matching Yoochun’s.**

 

**Feeling the younger watching him, Yoochun glanced down at him. That caused Junsu to quickly avert his eyes and look back down. Junsu positioned his head so all Yoochun would be able to see was the top of it. He did not want the man to be able to see his face right now.**

 

**Even though there were so many thoughts flying through Junsu’s head at the moment, he found he had nothing else to ask. Since asking questions before had gotten him in trouble before, however, he decided he would have to be more careful in the future. The last thing he wanted in his current predicament was to anger Yoochun.**

 

**Yoochun found he also had nothing else to say at the moment. He did not feel like pestering the younger at the moment, convincing himself it was only because Junsu was not feeling well and did not want him to get worse. All he wanted right now was for Junsu to get more rest so he would feel better sooner.**

 

**They both let the room fill with more silence and, before either of them knew it, they were drifting off to sleep with Yoochun’s arms wrapped around Junsu to try and keep him warm.**

 

**_Why are things turning out like this...being so...so familiar…?_ ** **Junsu wondered right before passing out, his feverish head pressed against the pirate’s chest.**

 

**_Why do I get strange feelings whenever I try to remember my past around him?_ ** **Yoochun asked before he drifted off into sleep, pulling the younger slightly closer to him to ensure both of them would be comfortable for the night.**

 

**Yoochun did not know for how long he was going to sleep, he figured until Junsu woke up. He just needed the younger to feel better. That would ease his mind a bit at least. Though he still could not understand why he felt the need to make the younger feel better at all. It was all just very confusing to him.**

 


	10. A Late Night Walk & Interrupted Morning

  **It was the middle of the night when Jaejoong finally woke up. He was laying on the hard floor and his body hurt everywhere. It only took him a couple of seconds to remember what had happened to him that day, causing him to curl up into a ball to feel more protected. When he moved, however, his body screamed at him not to. It hurt so bad.**

 

 **_Everything hurts...everything hurts so much..._ ** **Jaejoong moaned to himself while staying silent.**

 

**After laying in the same position for so long, he had to move at least a little. His body would ache whether he moved around or stayed on the floor, and he would rather not be on the floor any longer than he had to be.**

 

**Yunho’s room was dimly lit, a few candles still lit from earlier in the day. A quick thought went through Jaejoong’s mind of setting the room on fire and barricading the door, but there were too many problems with that. In his current condition, he most likely would not be able to move anything heavy enough to block the door. Hell, he did not even know what would be accessible for him to use, if anything for that matter. Not to mention the ship is made of wood and would go down in one giant blaze, especially when the fire would eventually reach where the cannons and gunpowder was kept. He would take all of them down, including himself and Junsu, which would not be good.**

 

**When his eyes adjusted to the light more, Jaejoong found he could make out Yunho’s form laying peacefully on his bed. The man was completely asleep as he snored lightly while laying on his back, looking much more comfortable than his captive was. Jaejoong sat up to try and get a better look, to double check that he was in fact sleeping, when all of the sudden a sharp pain ran through his entire back. It felt like someone was digging a metal spike through his spine, splintering it up the entire length. Do not even get him started on how his ass felt either. There was a burning sensation that was so uncomfortable he had no idea when he would be able to sit properly again without a massive amount of pain.**

 

**Slumping back onto the floor, Jaejoong waited until the pain lessened before trying to sit up again. It easily took a couple of minutes before the pain dulled enough for him to even think about moving. This time when he attempted to get up, doing it more slowly and being aware of his body, he managed to kneel a bit while leaning against the wall for support.**

 

**A light layer of sweat covered his forehead from exerting so much effort, and his breaths were ragged. It took him a little while longer just to compose himself again. His body felt stiff after being abused and then left on the floor like that. The muscles in his legs screamed at him not to move around and he swore his back could snap in half at any moment now.**

 

**Noticing the cover that had been thrown to him, he pulled it closer around him. When he did that, he felt something on his back, so he pulled the cover off to check it. He had hoped Yunho had not done something disgusting like pee on him while he was sleeping. He would not put it past the pirate to do something like that after raping him so brutally. When he looked, however, he saw it was a dark splotch on the cover. It did not take a genius for Jaejoong to know that was not Yunho’s pee, but instead...his blood.**

 

 **_No wonder I hurt so badly...he must have torn me up pretty good..._ ** **Jaejoong told himself as a shiver ran up his spine.** **_This must be the pain Junsu felt before..._ ** **he groaned quietly in his head.**

 

**Even though the cover was stained, Jaejoong wrapped it around himself again and pulled it closer. At least it was something to cover himself, and something was better than nothing. With all the moving around he had just done, he figured if Yunho was awake that he would have stirred by now. With all his groaning, the rustling of the cover, and the chain connected to his collar clinking around, it would have woken up anyone at this point if they were not in a deep sleep. Figuring he was in the clear, Jaejoong gathered the chain into his hands, and picked himself slowly off the floor, still leaning against the wall for support.**

 

**In his exhausted state, Jaejoong began to realize just how heavy the chain and collar were and wondered how he had ever managed to run on the deck with this around his neck before. Then again, he had more energy earlier since he had not had the life fucked out of him.**

 

**Jaejoong was thrilled when he had made it to the door of Yunho’s room without the man waking up. The room smelled too much like sex and blood for him to be able to stay in there any longer. He knew if he did stayed that he would never be able to fall asleep that night and would be tossing and turning on the hard floor. Jaejoong figured if he went out on deck that at least some of the smell would blow off of him, or that the water from the ocean would wash some of it off from the spray that landed on the deck.**

 

 **_Anything’s better than staying in here right now,_ ** **Jaejoong said to himself as he shifted his weight a little so he was leaning against the wall more.**

 

**The door of Yunho’s room was pushed open just enough for Jaejoong to peek his head out to check if anyone else was on deck. It was night time though, so everything had been abandoned and the ship had been anchored in place. With the coast clear, Jaejoong pushed the door open a bit more so he could slip out, and then closed it behind him as quietly as possible. He figured if Yunho ended up waking up because of it, then he would find out very quickly.**

 

**The moment he was outside, Jaejoong took in a lungful of fresh air. It did not smell like the musty brig or the sex filled room he had just left. Only the smell of the ocean water greeted him along with the crisp night air.**

 

**With the moon and stars lighting the deck, Jaejoong looked around. Thankfully the ocean was calm that night so he would not have any more additional problems when walking other than his hurting body.**

 

**Slowly, the younger made his way to the side of the ship and looked over the railing. A part of him wanted to yell for help again, but he knew it would only wake members of the crew, maybe even Yunho. Plus, there was no one in sight for him to yell to. Who would come and help him? The fish? The birds? Was a ship going to magically appear in front of him and take him aboard to safety? Was his father going to be looking down from the heavens to save him? No...there was nothing there to save him. He was stuck here.**

 

**Slumping his shoulders, and dropping the chain from his hands so it dragged on the deck, Jaejoong began walking around the perimeter of the ship. He constantly had to use some part of the ship to keep himself steady or he would have fallen in a matter of seconds. With the dull sound of metal scraping across wood, Jaejoong started making his way around the entire deck.**

 

**First he came across two large doors that had large metal rings to be pulled on to open them. Giving a weak pull, since that was all the strength he had left, Jaejoong found them to be locked.**

 

**“Of course they’d be locked if no one’s on deck…” Jaejoong said to himself, dropping the metal rings from his hands so they duly thunked back against the wooden door.**

 

**Sighing, he moved on to the rest of the ship.**

 

**All the doors to any rooms he had found had been locked, so he had no idea what was inside. He had made sure to avoid any door that looked like they belonged to the crew members or anyone else. Waking someone when he was snooping around the ship would surely not be good, and he would most likely end up back in Yunho’s room with the pirate very angry with him.**

 

**Even though he did not know what the ship held, he at least knew the lay out of it more. That would most likely be helpful later on when he was actually able to move around more easily. That was...if Junsu and him were ever going to be able to move around the ship without being by Yunho’s or Yoochun’s side.**

 

**The wind picked up more, causing Jaejoong to stop walking and steady himself in one place so he would not be pushed over. Thankfully, by the time it stopped blowing he felt like he had a bit more strength from being able to rest a bit. As soon as he was steady on his feet again, he started another lap around the ship.**

 

**The entire time Jaejoong had been walking around the deck he had been shivering and in pain. The blanket did nothing to keep his naked body warm in the slightest, and being raped had done him no good. He felt completely miserable, but at least he had gotten out of Yunho’s room and had some time to himself to think and just move around freely. Even if he did have what felt like a fifty-pound collar and chain hanging from around his neck, it was better to feel at least a little bit of freedom...if that was what he could even consider this.**

 

**Jaejoong was making his way back across the deck just to walk a bit more, when he suddenly heard the sound of feet against the deck. Turning around in fear that it was Yunho who had woken to find him missing, Jaejoong was shocked to see it was in fact Yoochun.**

 

**Letting out a small shout from shock, Jaejoong fell backwards, landing painfully on his butt and exposing himself to Yoochun as his cover fell away from his body. Quickly, Jaejoong gathered the cover back around himself and made himself as small as possible, huddling up against the side of the ship and averting his eyes downward. He feared he would be yelled at, or even worse, kicked, for being found out on the deck at the time of night.**

 

**“Shhhhh! Sssshhhh!” Yoochun said, waving his hands at the shocked looking man on the floor. “There’s no need to be afraid.”**

 

**“No need!?” Jaejoong asked in a hushed voice. “You raped my friend! In front of me! I saw the blood and how merciless you were on him!” he said even louder. “That’s plenty cause to be afraid!”**

 

**“Ssshhhhh!” Yoochun hissed again, bending down lower to be face to face with Jaejoong. “If anyone should be afraid, it’s me. You’ve been dragging that fucking chain around the deck making me think we have a ghost or something haunting us!” he hissed, grabbing the chain, waving it around in Jaejoong’s face, and then letting it fall back onto the deck heavily.**

 

**Shocked by how close the man was to him, Jaejoong fell back and rested his hand on the deck behind him while holding his other up in front of him to act as a shield. Once again, his cover fell away, exposing himself, only this time, he was scared to move because he did not want to be grabbed by Yoochun.**

 

**Even though Yoochun did not want to look down at Jaejoong, since he was Yunho’s, that is what he found himself doing. He was shocked by what he saw. There was blood running down the inside of Jaejoong’s thighs,most likely from the same rough treatment he had done to Junsu not too long ago.**

 

**“Did Yunho do that to you?” Yoochun asked, reaching forward so he could grab the cover that had fallen away from Jaejoong.**

 

**Closing his eyes and wincing as he feared for the worse, Jaejoong was not expecting to feel the cover being draped over him again.**

 

**“I asked if Yunho did this to you,” Yoochun asked again once Jaejoong opened his eyes and pulled the cover tightly around himself. “I expect an answer when I ask you a question.”**

 

**“Yes…” Jaejoong replied, refusing to look up at Yoochun as he admitted this, embarrassed about his current state.**

 

**“Why would he…?” Yoochun whispered, averting his eyes from Jaejoong as he thought.**

 

**“Because he’s a pirate,” Jaejoong replied, even though Yoochun had more so been talking to himself.**

 

**“No, no. I mean, since he-” the man cut himself off before he could reveal anything to Jaejoong and sat back a bit from the man.**

 

**There was a small silence between the two of them before Jaejoong looked back up at the man.**

 

**“How’s Junsu?” Jaejoong asked, wishing that the man in front of him would actually answer him.**

 

**“He’s doing better. There’s still a bit of a fever...but he’s doing a lot better than he was before,” Yoochun replied, earning a thankful and relaxed smile from Jaejoong.**

 

**With a sigh of relief, Jaejoong ran a hand through his hair and nodded his head. He was glad to hear that Junsu was doing better, even if he did still have a fever. At least he had been showing some improvement.**

 

**“Have you been taking care of him?” Jaejoong asked next.**

 

**“Yes...I’ve been watching over him to make sure he was getting better,” Yoochun explained while he began to worry about leaving the younger alone in his bed in case things took a turn for the worse suddenly. “Are you scared of us, Jaejoong?” the man next after a short pause.**

 

**Lowering his gaze from Yoochun, Jaejoong nodded his head and replied, “Yes...I am…this is only my second encounter with pirates and I ended up in this kind of situation. Why wouldn’t I be scared?”**

 

**“Because you’re a king,” Yoochun replied in a light tone, clicking his tongue once at the end as he cocked his head to the side slightly.**

 

 **“And kings aren’t allowed to be scared?” Jaejoong pointed out. “Even if I’m a king, we** **_are_ ** **humans too, capable of emotions, and very well capable of being scared.”**

 

**“Huh…” Yoochun huffed out. “A king who’s actually being honest.”**

 

**“And you. A pirate who is actually showing some compassion,” Jaejoong fired back. “Do you really think all kings are incapable of being honest?”**

 

**“Do you think all pirates are incapable of showing compassion?” Yoochun fired back, raising an eyebrow at Jaejoong who was sat shivering on the deck. “I think we both don’t know a lot about how the other lives. Then again...why should we? We’re from two completely different classes. Two completely different lifestyles.”**

 

**The two of them stared at each other, almost as if they were sizing each other up. Even though Jaejoong was still scared of pirates, at least Yoochun did not seem as threatening to him as Yunho did. Perhaps that was because Yoochun knew Yunho had claimed him and could not hurt him, or something like that. He had no idea what sort of rules pirates played by.**

 

**“Why are you even out here at this time of night?” Yoochun questioned.**

 

**“I woke up and the room stunk too much like...well...anyways, I decided to come out to get some fresh air,” Jaejoong explained. “It’s not like I can do anything in the state I’m in now anyways.”**

 

**“You could have always tried to steal another boat,” Yoochun pointed out.**

 

**“And do what? Leave in the middle of the night while I’m naked and injured?” Jaejoong asked. “Plus all the doors are locked, so there would be no way I would be able to get food to take with me or any other supplies,” he stated.**

 

**“Oh, so you really did go snooping around,” the man laughed lightly.**

 

**“I...I...well...you see…” Jaejoong did not know how to respond to that, since he had gone snooping around and did not want to get in trouble with Yoochun, who would most likely tell Yunho about it.**

 

**“Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell Yunho,” Yoochun stated. He did not think he could after he had seen the state the other man was in. He would have to ask Yunho questions later.**

 

 **“Thank you…” Jaejoong muttered out with a slight nod of his head, feeling rather embarrassed to be thanking a pirate.** **_My father must be rolling around in his grave after hearing me say that..._ ** **he groaned to himself.**

 

**“Do you want to come and see Junsu since we’re already talking?” Junsu asked just as the wind started picking up again, causing Jaejoong to shiver more than before.**

 

**Jaejoong’s eyes flew open in shock that Yoochun would even offer him something like that. Ever since they had gotten onto their ship, the two of them had been kept apart. The closest they had ever been to each other had been the other day when they were tied to the mast, and that was not exactly the best reunion.**

 

**“You’d really let me see him!?” Jaejoong asked in an excited voice right before the wind came from behind him and pushed all his hair in front of his face, obscuring his vision.**

 

**“Mhmm…” Yoochun agreed while watching the other man remove the hair from his face, his eyes still large with excitement. “He’ll most likely be sleeping, but at least you can see him to confirm that I am not lying about his condition.”**

 

**“Please, let me see him,” Jaejoong whispered, almost too happy for words. “I want to see Junsu…”**

 

**“Then come this way,” Yoochun said, standing up from the deck and beginning to walk back to his room.**

 

 **Stumbling to his feet, Jaejoong stood up and walked slowly behind Yoochun as he leaned against the ship for support again. It was even harder for him to walk now that he had been sitting on his butt for an extended period of time, but the need to see Junsu won over the pain and discomfort as he stumbled along.** **He was moving quite slowly until he saw the man disappear into a room. Jaejoong then quickly picked up his pace to follow behind as fast as he could to reach the room as well.**

 

**When Jaejoong reached Yoochun’s room, he found himself almost afraid to go inside because he feared what condition Junsu would be in. What if it was worse than what he had been picturing?**

 

**Standing there, lost in his thoughts, he nearly toppled over when the wind started blowing heavily. He stumbled a little, but somehow managed to catch himself and wrapped the cover around his body more securely.**

 

**“Coming in?” Yoochun asked, poking his head back back out and pushing the door open more.**

 

**Nodding his head, Jaejoong came in and allowed Yoochun to close the door behind him with a heavy thud. The man had lit a couple of candles to shed some light in the room, making it a bit easier to see. On the bed, Jaejoong saw Junsu lying there completely motionless. Right away, he walked as quickly as he could to Junsu and placed his hand on his friend’s forehead. Yoochun had been right. Junsu still had a fever but it did not seem to be too bad since he did not have the reflex to jerk his hand away like the pirate had down in the brig. Jaejoong also could not help but notice Junsu is laying under the covers naked.**

 

**“D-did you…?” Jaejoong broke off and turned his head towards Yoochun.**

 

**“I didn’t do anything bad to him, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Yoochun stated. “He was shivering so bad that I laid down next to him. We just shared some body heat.”**

 

**Jaejoong nodded his head and then heard a groan come from the bed. Turning his head back towards Junsu, he saw his friend had opened his eyes slightly, probably disturbed from their talking. Removing his hand from Junsu’s forehead, Jaejoong leaned down closer to his friend.**

 

**“Jaejoong…” Junsu weakly called with a small smile on his face.**

 

**“Junsu,” Jaejoong replied with a smile as well. “Are you feeling alright?”**

 

**“Better,” Junsu stated, nodding his head slightly, still feeling sleepy.**

 

**The two smiled at each other before Junsu opened up his arms towards Jaejoong. Knowing what his friend wanted, Jaejoong leaned down and hugged him. He knew Junsu always became a hugger and cuddler whenever he was not feeling well. He always wanted someone close to him to comfort him in any situation where he was not at his best. That had never changed about him, and Jaejoong could not say that he minded.**

 

**“You’re going to be alright,” Jaejoong told his friend as they continued hugging one another.**

 

**“I will be since you came to see me,” Junsu whispered back, beginning to feel tired again.**

 

**Yoochun was watching the two of them from the other side of the room. He could not help but feel a slight pang of jealousy for some reason over Junsu hugging Jaejoong. It was a strange feeling...like something was tugging at his chest. It was both uncomfortable and confusing, and he did not particularly enjoy it.**

 

 **_Why do I care so fucking much!?_ ** **Yoochun asked himself while folding his arms over his chest.** **_They’re friends...of course they’d be glad to see each other again like this. But...why do I want Junsu to let go of him. Why am I jealous over them being affectionate?_ **

 

**Yoochun sighed before going back to watching the two of them. He brought one of his hands up to his chest and rubbed it over where he was feeling the pain, hoping it would go away. Maybe he was starting to get sick.**

 

**While they were still hugging, Jaejoong suddenly felt Junsu’s arms fall from around him. Lifting himself up slightly, Jaejoong saw the younger had fallen back asleep. Leaning up from from his friend, Jaejoong stood next to the bed and watched as he slept, gently pulling the cover back up so it covered him more.**

 

**“You can sleep here for the night if you want to,” Yoochun said, making Jaejoong turn towards him. As soon as he said that he bit his tongue and cringed a little.**

 

**“I can?” Jaejoong asked in a shocked voice.**

 

 **_Just say no...N.O...that simple..._ ** **he told himself. “Sure, why not? I’m giving you permission, after all,” Yoochun stated, shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.** **_Damn it!_ **

 

**“But...where will you sleep…?” Jaejoong pointed out to Yoochun.**

 

 **_In bed with him, like I was before,_ ** **he told himself confidently as he looked down at Jaejoong. “I have a couch over there,” the man then replied, pointing over to the wall where it sat. “I’ll just sleep there for tonight.”**

 

**“But…”**

 

 **“Unless** **_you_ ** **want to take the couch and** **_I’ll_ ** **sleep with Junsu,” the man offered. There was no point backing out of it now since it was clear he could not say what he had on his mind anyways.**

 

**Faster than Yoochun thought Jaejoong could move in his condition, he had thrown the bloodied cover off of him and was under the covers, pulling Junsu in close to him so the younger’s head was nestled against his chest protectively. He stared up at Yoochun as if to say he was scared of what may happen to Junsu if he allowed him to sleep in the same bed all night.**

 

**“Y-ya…! Stop looking at me like that. I...I’m not going to do anything…” Yoochun said in a defeated sounding voice. It was really too late in the night to be dealing with something like this.**

 

**Yoochun then watched as Junsu instantly clung to Jaejoong and pulled himself in closer as he quickly fell back into a deep sleep. There was another painful tug in his chest that made him, once again, feel uncomfortable and confused.**

 

**Jaejoong ran his hand over the back of Junsu’s head a couple of times before closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep as well. If Yoochun said he was not going to do anything...all he could do was trust the man. Trust a pirate. Jaejoong was sure his father would have been rolling over in his grave yet again if he had said that out loud.**

 

 **_Why didn’t I just kick him back to Yunho’s room to sleep? Then_ ** **I** **_could be sleeping with Junsu right now instead and wouldn’t have had to waste so much of my night,_ ** **Yoochun said to himself while rolling his eyes.** **_Not that I care,_ ** **he added to himself...not that he was convincing himself whatsoever.**

 

**Walking over to the couch in his room, Yoochun sat down on it and watched the two of them sleep before laying down himself and sleeping, glad he always kept a spare pillow and blanket nearby. He could not stay up all night watching them, after all, since he was a human with basic needs as well.**

 

**~~ Yunho’s Room ~~**

 

**The next morning, Yunho stretched as he woke up and peered over the side of his bed, expecting to find Jaejoong laying there. When he looked and saw the man nowhere in sight, he bolted up straight in his bed and started looking around the entire room, thinking he may have gone to sit in a chair or something. Even then, Yunho could not find Jaejoong. He even went into the bathroom to check, only to find he was not in there either.**

 

**“Jaejoong! Where the hell are you!?” Yunho shouted furiously. “Where the fuck did you run off to now!?” he shouted again, angered that Jaejoong had left the room during the middle of the night.**

 

**Yunho continued screaming and cursing in his room as he pulled on clothes so he could go and find where Jaejoong had gone off to.**

 

**~~ Yoochun’s Room ~~**

 

**Yoochun was startled awake the next morning to the sound of Yunho screaming and slamming his bedroom door shut. Sitting up on the couch, he listened more closely and was able to make out that he was yelling about Jaejoong. His eyes quickly darted over to the bed to see both Jaejoong and Junsu starting to stir from their slumber, still clinging to one another.**

 

**“You two stay here, I’ll be right back,” Yoochun explained as he got up from the couch and ruffled his hair a bit in his still tired state, since sleeping on the couch was not the most comfortable. His back hurt and his neck had a crick in it, but that was the least of his concerns right now.**

 

**Going out on the deck, Yoochun spotted Yunho looking around as he tried to find Jaejoong. He was even questioning some of the crew members to see if they had happened to have some fun with someone who was not theirs. Seeing this, Yoochun ran over to Yunho and pulled him away from the crew members who genuinely looked frightened. No need for them to think Yunho had gone completely crazy.**

 

**“Hey, calm down!” Yoochun told Yunho once they were farther away from the crew. “Why the hell are you being so loud this early!?”**

 

**“Jaejoong disappeared from my room last night and I’m trying to find him!” Yunho exclaimed loudly in Yoochun’s face, ripping his arm out of the younger’s hold. “All he had was a blood covered blanket, so he wouldn’t have tried to leave the ship or anything. Plus all the smaller boats are still accounted for.”**

 

**“What happened that he had the blood stained cover?” Yoochun asked, wanting to hear what Yunho had to say for himself. “It was a pretty large stain.”**

 

**“I might have raped him pretty hard yesterday for a stunt he pulled on deck,” Yunho stated. “But...why are you bringing up how large the stain was?” he asked, squinting his eyes at Yoochun. “What do you know…? Where is he!?”**

 

 **“He was wandering around the deck last night complaining how the room stunk too bad for him to stay in there,” Yoochun explained. “And you do know that by raping him you’re only making things** **_harder_ ** **for yourself. Right?”**

 

**“Fuck that right now!” Yunho screamed. “You said you saw Jaejoong last night!? Then where is he now!?” Yunho commanded to know.**

 

**“I let him sleep in my room with Junsu last night, since I knew he did not want to go back into your room,” Yoochun explained calmly.**

 

 **“He slept...in** **_your_ ** **room…?” Yunho asked through clenched teeth.**

 

 **“Yes. He slept with Junsu. Well...not slept** **_with_ ** **Junsu, but next to him,” the man explained farther.**

 

**“Get out of my way!” Yunho shouted at Yoochun, shoving him out of the way in the process.**

 

**Yoochun had no choice but to step aside as Yunho made his way to his room. He made sure to trail close behind because of how angered the older appeared to be about the whole situation.**

 

**Yunho threw the door open to Yoochun’s room and spied Jaejoong on the bed with Junsu. The two of them were sitting close to one another, Jaejoong with his arms wrapped protectively around Junsu. As soon as they spotted Yunho standing there, Junsu moved in front of Jaejoong to block him from the pirate’s sight.**

 

**When Junsu saw Yoochun come running up and looking inside his room, he looked at him with pleading eyes, thinking maybe he would have mercy and help them. The pirate had been kind enough to him yesterday...perhaps he could do him another favor.**

 

**No words were said between the two, but Jaejoong knew Yunho must have been very angry at him. Storming forward, Yunho approached the bed the two frightened men sitting on it. Without thinking twice, the man grabbed onto Junsu and threw him aside so he could reach for Jaejoong.**

 

**“Junsu!” Jaejoong shouted as his friend toppled off the bed and landed hard on the floor with a loud thud and a groan of pain.**

 

**They could hear as Yoochun ran over to Junsu to make sure he was alright, since he was not sure if his fever had gone all the way down.**

 

**Yunho reached forward to Jaejoong and grasped the chain around his neck. With a harsh pull, Yunho pulled Jaejoong off the bed and watched as he fell onto the floor and coughed while rubbing his throat.**

 

**Even though Junsu was not feeling completely better yet, he stood up from the floor, pushed Yoochun aside, and went towards Jaejoong. Junsu bent down to Jaejoong and held onto him while begging for Yunho not to take him away.**

 

**“Please...let him stay here…” Junsu begged desperately.**

 

**“Get off of him,” Yunho commanded through clenched teeth.**

 

**“Let him stay with me…please!” Junsu begged again, clasping his hands together.**

 

**“I said-”**

 

**“Please let him stay in here! For a little while, if anything!” Junsu shouted, interrupting the other. “Don’t hurt him! Please!”**

 

**Getting aggravated with Junsu and his persistence, Yunho drew his foot back, ready to kick the man if he would not let Jaejoong go. When Yoochun saw what Yunho was going to do, however, he reached forward and pulled the struggling Junsu away from Jaejoong.**

 

**“Yunho! Stop causing a commotion in here!” Yoochun shouted at him while fighting against a struggling younger, who had just attempted to bite him in order to get free again.**

 

**“No! Don’t let him take Jaejoong!” Junsu shouted while Yoochun held him in place against his chest.**

 

**“You take care of your toy and I’ll take care of this trouble-making bitch,” Yunho hissed out, while giving another harsh tug at the chain in his hand.**

 

**Jaejoong let out another cough as he was lifted off the floor slightly before Yunho began pulling him along behind him. With no time to try and stand up, Jaejoong was dragged along the floor and back to Yunho’s room while still listening to Junsu desperately shout for him.**

 

**The door slammed closed to Yoochun’s room, leaving just the two of them together as Yoochun worked on calming Junsu down. The younger was still fighting against him, shouting that he had to go and help Jaejoong. He was yelling about how he could not leave Jaejoong alone with Yunho when he was that angry. Yoochun, however, had to work on trying to settle the frantic younger down as best as he could. He had managed to get them both sitting on the floor, but that did not lessen Junsu’s attempts to go after Yunho and Jaejoong. He was clawing at Yoochun’s arms, elbowing him in the stomach, and thrashing around in his arms to try and free himself.**

 

**“Junsu, listen to me!” Yoochun shouted at the younger to get his attention. “You still have a bit of a fever, and you’re only going to make yourself feel worse if you keep struggling like this and using up all your energy!”**

 

**“I can’t leave Jaejoong with him!” Junsu cried as his fighting lessened a little, tears coming to his eyes. “I can’t…” he gasped, suddenly feeling a bit light headed. “I just...can’t…” he whimpered, going slightly limp in the older’s arms.**

 

**“Ssshh! Just relax, Junsu,” Yoochun said in as soothing of a voice as possible, lessening his grip on the younger a bit to seem less forceful. “Deep breaths. Just take deep breaths…” he cooed to the younger.**

 

**When Junsu finally stopped fighting him all together, Yoochun carefully picked the younger up in his arms and carried him back to the bed where he laid him down. He felt how Junsu lightly clung to his shirt as he tried not to fall, and how he just as easily released it when he was placed down on the bed.**

 

 **“I’m going to go get us some breakfast, alright?” Yoochun stated, tucking the covers back over Junsu who looked absolutely defeated right now. “Don’t go running off to try and find Jaejoong, or you’re going to get hurt. You** **_better_ ** **be right here when I get back,” he stated before backing away from the bed. “Understand?”**

 

**“Yes...I understand…” the younger replied with a small nod.**

 

**Yoochun quickly left the room only to see the rest of the crew whispering to themselves. No doubt it was all about the sight they probably witnessed, since Yunho most likely had dragged Jaejoong across the deck. Even though he wanted to do something to the older man, Yoochun knew Yunho would not listen to him in a time like this. So instead, he focused on getting food for himself and Junsu. He did not want the man to starve to death, after all.**

 

 **_Gah! Why am I caring so much again!? I was acting all...mushy...and...and gross! What the hell was that all about!?_ ** **he shouted to himself while walking to the kitchen.** **_This is getting annoying,_ ** **he grumbled in his head as he pushed open the door to the kitchen.** **_Why am I feeling affection towards someone I don’t even know!? I’ve never felt affection for anyone!_ **

 

 **All this thinking was getting Yoochun more agitated, so he threw some food onto two plates and headed back to his room.**  



	11. Rules

**After Yunho left Yoochun’s room dragging Jaejoong behind him, he started making his way back to his room. This had gained the crew’s attention as they all turned towards the sight before them and watched. Jaejoong was naked and getting dragged like an animal being brought to slaughter, a sight that entertained them all.**

 

**Yunho realized his crew was staring at Jaejoong and scowled at them so fiercely they all turned away immediately. They already knew Yunho was angry, but now he appeared to be in an even worse mood. Even though they were pirates, they did not want to deal with Yunho when his temper was flaring. That was only asking for trouble, and sometimes, death.**

 

**“Stand up on your own two fucking feet, that’s what they’re there for,” Yunho growled as he picked Jaejoong up and forced him to stand on his shaking legs. “It’s too difficult dragging your ass around everywhere,” he scowled before pulling at the chain and forcing the younger to start walking.**

 

**Not being able to do anything but what he was told, Jaejoong started walking behind Yunho, trying his best to keep up so he would not receive another harsh tug against his neck. Since his hands were not clawing at the collar around his neck, he was also able to shield himself more from any wandering eyes. He had to say he was glad for the change, because now he was not being choked by the collar and no more splinters could go into his skin. His body would disagree with what he was thinking, but he had no control over what happened to it. That decision laid with Yunho.**

 

**When Yunho reached his room with Jaejoong in tow, he flung the door open and pulled the stumbling man inside. Jaejoong took a couple of unsteady steps into the room, and landed on his hands and knees when he was unable to keep his balance any longer. A small hiss of pain passed his lips, but not audible enough for Yunho to hear him.**

 

**The door to the room then slammed closed behind them and Yunho stalked over to the younger. Grabbing Jaejoong’s arm tightly, Yunho hauled him up and threw him onto the bed.**

 

**Jaejoong landed on his stomach and immediately turned around so he could face Yunho. Being alone with the man, the last thing he wanted was to lose sight of the pirate. He wanted to keep an eye on him so he could know when the man was about to pounce on him and would have a better idea of what to expect. He had some idea of what was coming next though. Yunho was mad, and so far, a mad Yunho was a violent Yunho.**

 

**Seeing Yunho storming towards him, Jaejoong became even more scared than he already was. The look in the man’s eyes were that of pure anger and would have sent an instant shiver down anyone’s spine. It was as if someone had stuck a bull in a constricting pen and then had repeatedly prodded at it with a hot iron rod. Yunho looked like he was an angered bull ready to charge.**

 

 **“Did I** **_give_ ** **you permission to leave this room last night?” Yunho asked through clenched teeth while still stalking forward.**

 

**“Well...no! But the room-”**

 

 **“I don’t care what your shitty excuses are!” Yunho shouted as he shook in rage. “You left the room without** **_my_ ** **permission, that’s the point here!” the man screamed, his face turning red.**

 

**“I...I didn’t know I had to ask for permission...” Jaejoong stated while cowering on the bed.**

 

 **“Did** **_I_ ** **give you permission to go see your pathetic little friend?” the man asked next, ignoring what Jaejoong had just said.**

 

**“I got permission from Yoochun to go and see him,” Jaejoong pointed out, pushing up slightly from the bed so he was now resting on his elbows. “Yoochun’s the one who asked if I wanted to go and see Junsu. He made me the offer!”**

 

 **“Even if he offered for you to go…” Yunho said through gritted teeth, “** **_I’m_ ** **the one who gets to give you permission to do so.”**

 

**“But you were asleep during at the time anyways!” Jaejoong pointed out. “There wouldn’t have been a way for me to even ask you if I knew I had to!”**

 

**“Then you should have come back!” Yunho screamed.**

 

**“I wanted to see Junsu!” Jaejoong screamed at Yunho. He was getting mad at the man for suddenly coming up with new rules he needed to follow. How was he suppose to know what he wanted without being told? It was impossible! “You can’t say I’m not allowed to see my friend!”**

 

**“Looks like the pup is learning to bark,” Yunho stated, clicking his tongue in dissatisfaction. “Is someone feeling a little cocky since he snuck out last night and didn’t get caught until now?” he questioned.**

 

**Sneering at Jaejoong, Yunho crawled onto the bed and pushed all the covers off so Jaejoong would not have anything to use as protection. Even though Yunho would have no problem ripping to covers away to get to the younger if need be, he did not feel like putting up with the hastle. As soon as the covers slumped to the floor in one giant heap, Yunho climbed more onto the bed to hover over Jaejoong, causing the man to go still with fear.**

 

**“I think someone needs to be taught another lesson,” Yunho stated, staring down at Jaejoong, pleased to see tears were already forming in in his eyes from fear.**

 

**“Why do I need to be taught another lesson when I was never told any rules to begin with?” Jaejoong questioned while trying to keep his voice steady and his tears from falling from his eyes.**

 

**“You should at least know simple things that’ll piss people off,” Yunho stated. “But since you lived your life getting what you wanted, when you wanted it...I guess a spoiled brat like you might not know some of these things,” he stated venomously, leaning down slightly closer to the younger so their noses were almost touching. “Don’t worry though...I’ll make sure to teach you in a way you’ll be sure to remember them.”**

 

**Quicker than Jaejoong could register, Yunho had his wrists pinned down to the bed and was between his legs. Jaejoong picked up his head and looked down to see Yunho was already erect.**

 

**“Please! Don’t do this! I’ll learn the rules the regular way!” Jaejoong screamed at the top of his lungs, kicking his legs, though he knew it was not going to be of any help to him. “I...I’ll write them out over and over again! I’ll repeat them as many times as you want!” he shouted desperately, frantically trying to pull his wrists free from the pirate’s tight grasp.**

 

 **“What are you talking about?” Yunho asked while thrusting his hips just enough so the head of his cock pushed against Jaejoong’s entrance but never entered. “This** **_is_ ** **my regular way of teaching you the rules,” he stated before pushing himself all the way inside the man.**

 

**“Yunho!” Jaejoong screeched, throwing his head back onto the mattress as his body writhed in pain.**

 

**Yunho thrusted into Jaejoong a couple of times before pausing and giving an extra hard thrust. He enjoyed watching as the younger arched his back off the mattress for a couple of seconds before settling back down, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath.**

 

**“Rule number one, only I can tell you what you’re allowed to do,” Yunho stated before starting his thrusts again.**

 

**“Yunho!” Jaejoong screamed in pain. “Stop!”**

 

**“After each rule I want you to tell me you understand,” the older man explained in a dull voice, ignoring Jaejoong’s pained cries. “Do you understand the first rule?”**

 

**“Yes...I understand,” Jaejoong stated through gritted teeth to keep from screaming again.**

 

 **“Rule number two, I’m allowed to fuck you** **_whenever_ ** **, and** **_however_ ** **, I please!” he stated with harder thrusts to emphasize when he said ‘whenever’ and ‘however’.**

 

**“I understand,” Jaejoong replied again as he fought not to cry, biting back a pained groan.**

 

**“Rule number three, you’re not allowed to say ‘no’ to me. Even if you do say ‘no’, I won’t listen to you,” he explained without stopping his thrusts.**

 

**“I...understand…” Jaejoong breathed out heavily, turning his head away from Yunho so he would not have to look at him.**

 

 **“Rule number four, I’m allowed to punish you for** **_any_ ** **reason I see fit,” Yunho stated, this rule being one of his favorites.**

 

**“I...I understand,” Jaejoong grunted out, feeling more afraid of Yunho now because of that rule. He had no idea how easily Yunho would snap from his actions and punish him.**

 

**“Rule number five, you aren’t allowed to wear clothes while in the bedroom. The only time you will be given them are when we go on deck,” Yunho explained, grinding his hips against Jaejoong’s.**

 

**“I...under-stand…” Jaejoong replied, feeling himself becoming weaker and weaker as Yunho continued mercilessly thrusting into him.**

 

 **“Rule number six, whenever I give you something to eat, you are expected to eat all of it in order to keep up your strength. If you fail to do this, you** **_will_ ** **be punished,” Yunho explained, letting out a small groan of pleasure as he felt Jaejoong’s ass clench tighter around his moving cock.**

 

**“U-under-stand…” Jaejoong whimpered as he felt his vision slowly going as he almost slipped into unconsciousness.**

 

**“Hey! Stay with me pretty boy!” Yunho commanded, giving Jaejoong a couple harder thrusts, causing the man to moan in in pain. “There’s only one more rule left.”**

 

**Yunho made sure Jaejoong stayed awake long enough to for him to get the last rule out. This involved not only thrusting harder into Jaejoong, but also hitting him a couple more times on the face to get his attention back on him.**

 

 **“Rule number seven, you will do** **_anything_ ** **I ask you to** **_without_ ** **questioning me,” Yunho stated with his last few thrusts as he came inside of Jaejoong.**

 

**“I understand!” Jaejoong sounded as he felt Yunho release inside of him after a few more harder thrusts.**

 

**Yunho stayed in Jaejoong for a while as the younger panted on the mattress with his eyes closed. Wincing when Yunho finally pulled out of him, Jaejoong remained lying where he was, thankful that it was finally over. He felt so drained that he did not even bother lowering his hands from over his head when the man released him. All he could do was lay there lifelessly and try to catch his breath.**

 

**He felt as the mattress dipped down as Yunho got off, and heard the man’s feet padding against the floor. Even though he was curious, Jaejoong did not bother moving from where he was or even turning his head. Yunho could go and do anything he wanted for all he cared. All he wanted to do was rest, not look at the man, and be thankful he had not been tossed on the floor like the other day.**

 

**Jaejoong had no idea how long he had been laying on the bed, half asleep, drifting in and out of consciousness, until he felt Yunho pick him and began carrying him somewhere. Jaejoong only had enough time to open his eyes before he was dropped down into a tub of cold water. Right away, he was more awake as he sat in the water, still refusing to look at Yunho. Shaking from the shock of suddenly being dropped in and the cold temperature, he brought his hands up and clenched onto his forearms.**

 

**“Clean yourself up,” Yunho ordered in a firm voice. “Once you finish doing that, we can go back to Yoochun’s room. Understand?”**

 

**“Y-yes…” Jaejoong answered, nodding his head slightly as he stared at the stilling water in the tub.**

 

**Jaejoong had instantly perked up upon hearing Yunho’s plans to let him see Junsu again, but did not want to seem like he was too eager to be leaving the room. He grabbed the sponge that was floating in the water and started washing himself, glad he was able to get clean again. Only this time, he had to do a task he had never had to worry about before. He had to clean his hole out because Yunho had cum inside of him. It had already been uncomfortable for him to move around last night and even this morning because of it, and now there was even more of the man’s cum inside of him.**

 

**Nervously, Jaejoong shifted in the tub and brought one of his hands under the water. Glancing up, he saw Yunho was watching him with a stone cold face, causing him to shy away and look back down at the water. He attempted pushing a finger into himself, but found it was too embarrassing and abandoned the task of doing that as he continued washing the rest of his body. This time around, he remembered to wash his hair, since the man had seemed particular about it the last time he had bathed.**

 

**It only took Jaejoong a couple of minutes to be clean himself because he wanted Yunho to stop watching him already. It was unsettling the way the older watched over him throughout the process. The man rarely blinked, as if he did not want to miss a second of it, and he constantly shifted towards him with an occasional smirk on his face. Jaejoong quickly ran the sponge over his body one last time for good measure, and ran his hands through his wet hair to make sure it was clean...or as clean as it was going to get. The last thing he wanted was to have Yunho dunk him back under the water like he had last time.**

 

**“I’m done…” Jaejoong stated, waiting for Yunho to get him a towel or something so he could get out from the cooling water. Releasing the sponge in his hands, he watched as it bobbed back up to the surface of the water and went still.**

 

**“No. You’re not,” Yunho stated with a firm shake of his head.**

 

**“But...I washed my hair out this time,” Jaejoong pointed out, grabbing the bottom of his hair and pulling on it slightly to show the man that it was indeed wet. He was certain Yunho had seen him wash his hair since the man had never taken his eyes off of him once the entire time.**

 

**“Did you clean yourself out?” Yunho then asked, crossing his arms over his chest with a frown on his face.**

 

**“Well...that’s embarrassing...and I-”**

 

**“What? You’ve never touched yourself down there like that before?” Yunho asked, interrupting Jaejoong before he could finish.**

 

 **“Of course I haven’t!” Jaejoong exclaimed, which was completely true. Being a king, with all the responsibilities, meetings, practicing his swordsmanship and horseback riding, and everything else on top of that, he was always too tired to play around like that.** **_I’ve only been touched there by...him...a long time ago..._ **

 

**Walking closer to the tub, Yunho reached into the water and grabbed hold of the chain attached to Jaejoong’s collar. Jaejoong yelped as Yunho pulled him forward and half way out of the tub. Not being able to stop the man, Jaejoong watched as he wound the chain around one of the legs of the tub, and then another farther away before standing back up. Even if Jaejoong reached as far as he could, he was unable to reach the second leg of the tub he was tied down to.**

 

**With the way Yunho had bent him over, his hips were resting painfully on the tub's edge and he was forced to stand on his toes to not pull the collar against his neck. He had to keep his hands braced on the floor so he would not end up face-planting. His butt was also sticking out of the water and was easy to access now.**

 

**“If you’re unable to do it properly by yourself, then I’m going to have to do it for you,” Yunho stated, running his hand over Jaejoong’s butt with his finger tips. “After all...I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable, now would I?” he asked sarcastically, tapping the younger’s ass a couple of times.**

 

**“Wait! No! I can do it!” Jaejoong shouted, not wanting to be touched back there by Yunho again after what had just happened.**

 

**“It might hurt a bit when I do it…” Yunho stated, spreading Jaejoong’s buttcheeks in the process, causing the man to hiss in pain, “but that’s only because you did something I didn’t like and got punished for it.”**

 

**“Please, Yunho...give me a chance,” Jaejoong begged as he reached one of his hands back towards his butt to try and swat away Yunho’s, while his other remained resting on the floor so he would not accidentally topple out.**

 

**“Hands away!” Yunho shouted, slapping Jaejoong’s hand so the man retracted it and placed it back on the floor like the other was. “That’s my good boy,” the man stated, praising Jaejoong for listening quickly.**

 

**Jaejoong stayed still, hoping that would make things less painful, and then waited for Yunho to begin. He scrunched his face when he felt Yunho press his fingers into him. Even though it hurt as Yunho cleaned him out, Jaejoong was shocked that it did not hurt more. It almost seemed like Yunho was being a bit gentle with him.**

 

 **_It will be over soon...it will be over soon…_ ** **Jaejoong kept telling himself to make the time to by faster.** **_Just don’t do anything stupid and it will be over soon. Just lay here...silent...do_ ** **not** **_do anything stupid,_ ** **he continued saying to himself.**

 

**Jaejoong was not sure how long he was bent over the tub in that uncomfortable position with Yunho’s fingers up his ass, but he did not protest any more against Yunho for the rest of the time.**

 

**“Alright,” Yunho stated, finally pulling his fingers from Jaejoong’s butt. “I’m all done.”**

 

**“Can you untie the chain now?” Jaejoong asked, his hips beginning to hurt more because of his position, swearing there was going to be a bruise there because of it.**

 

**“I’m going to go get you some clothes and then unchain you so you don’t go roaming around,” Yunho explained, drying his hands on his pants.**

 

**Jaejoong groaned to himself but did not protest against Yunho and allowed the man to do things according to his schedule. Arguing would only get him into trouble, and right now, with his ass this sore, that was the last thing he wanted.**

 

**“That’s my good boy,” Yunho commented, patting Jaejoong on his wet head before leaving the bathroom to go fetch him some clothes.**

 

**~~ Yoochun’s Room ~~**

 

**Junsu was sitting on Yoochun’s bed as the man dug through his dresser looking for clothes. They had just finished their breakfast and Junsu was still licking his lips, having been grateful to have something in his stomach again. He had felt like he was starving and was not even sure he tasted his food fully because he had eaten it so fast. Surely he had just inhaled the vast majority of it.**

 

**“I can always put on the other pair of pants you gave me earlier…” Junsu stated when he saw Yoochun pulling out some clothes. “They worked just fine before…” he added with a small shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“No. I want you to wear something comfortable and will cover you more,” Yoochun explained as he turned back around with the selected clothes in his hands. “A doctor is going to come in soon and check over you to make sure nothing is severely wrong,” he stated while handing Junsu the clothes he had selected.**

 

**“Why are you being nicer to me all of the sudden?” Junsu asked, taking the clothes Yoochun offered him.**

 

**“No particular reason…” Yoochun stated as he watched Junsu begin to slowly pull on the clothes. “I just don’t want to ruin my new toy too soon,” he added in a not-so-convincing voice.**

 

**Junsu did not ask any more questions as he finished pulling on the rest of his clothes and slipping his medallion inside of the shirt he was borrowing, to keep it safe and out of sight of wandering eyes.**

 

**He was just sitting down on the bed again, with Yoochun watching him like a hawk, when there was suddenly a knock on the door. The sound breaking through the silence made Junsu jump a little on the bed and turn his head towards the door. All of the sudden he was feeling scared and nervous.**

 

**“Enter!” Yoochun called from where he was standing.**

 

**When the door opened, both Junsu and Yoochun looked over. In came a man who looked no different from the rest of the crew except for the fact he looked like to took a bit better care of his hygiene.**

 

**Junsu shifted away from the man as Yoochun welcomed him in more and closed the door behind him. So far, meeting new people on this ship had not been a pleasant experience, so of course he would be more wary of this new stranger. His hands balled into fists, clenching at the sheets under him as his eyes trailed between Yoochun and the stranger.**

 

**“Junsu, this is the doctor, Taecyeon, I was telling you about,” Yoochun stated to ease the younger. “He’s just going to give you a simple check up and make sure you’re doing alright.”**

 

**Nervously, Junsu nodded his head and looked from Yoochun to the doctor, and then back towards Yoochun. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to seem like he was some small kid who was scared of everything. Even if this person was a doctor, Junsu kept reminding himself that he was still a pirate.**

 

**“If you wouldn’t mind stepping out of the room for this,” the doctor said, turning towards Yoochun with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Not at all,” Yoochun agreed. “Just let me know when I can come back in.”**

 

**“Alright,” the doctor agreed with a nod of his head and a smile.**

 

**Yoochun looked over at Junsu, who looked as though he had just been betrayed or something. There was a hurt look in his eyes, his shoulders were drooped down, and his mouth was hanging open in shock slightly. Clearly the younger was not a fan of being left alone with a man he had just met, but this for Junsu’s own good. He needed to make sure Junsu was alright, and if he was not that there was a way to make him so.**

 

**“You’ll be alright, Junsu. I trust Taecyeon very much. He’s a great doctor,” Yoochun stated before walking over towards the door and closing it behind him as he left.**

 

**Junsu looked back at the doctor and shifted uncomfortably on the bed as his gaze fell back down to his hands. The room grew silent other than the sound of the doctor’s feet walking across the floor to get closer to him. His boots made heavy thunking sounds against the floor, echoing through the otherwise silent room. Junsu could not help but shake a little as he worried about what was going to happen with the doctor.**

 

**“I’m going to need you to remove all your clothes and lay down on your stomach please,” the doctor told Junsu in a kind voice.**

 

**“What…?” Junsu asked, scooting even farther away from the doctor, trying to put as much distance between the two of them as he could without getting off the bed.**

 

**“Don’t worry. Yoochun told me what he wanted me to check on you and make sure you weren’t in too bad of a condition,” the doctor explained.**

 

**“H-he did? When?” Junsu questioned.**

 

 **“He came to me at some** **_ungodly_ ** **hour last night saying he felt guilty for some reason he couldn’t explain and needed me to check you,” the doctor stated while rubbing his eyes as if he was still half asleep. “Then he went off complaining about some annoying sound on deck that he needed to go investigate. I just let him be…I wasn’t about to tell him he was sounding crazy because he thought he was hearing things...” he explained with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“Ahh…” Junsu gasped, wondering if it had anything to do with Jaejoong being there last night.**

 

**“Now...if you’d please remove your clothes so I can start examining you,” Taecyeon said again.**

 

**Junsu looked around the room nervously before slowly starting to take his clothes off. When the doctor saw how nervous he looked, he turned around to give the man some privacy to make things easier. With the screams he had heard after Junsu had first been taken hostage, there was no doubt he would be scared.**

 

**Feeling a little more comfortable now that the man was not watching him, Junsu removed more of his clothes, making sure to fold them and place them on the bed neatly, mainly out of habit from back home. He would occasionally take quick peeks towards the doctor to make sure he was keeping turned away and let out small sighs of relief when he always was.**

 

**It was only after Junsu told Taecyeon he was finished that he turned back around to find him laying as  instructed.**

 

**The doctor came back towards the bed and right away noticed the bruises that littered Junsu’s back and sides. He could only imagine it was the same on his stomach and chest as well. His legs and arms also had some bruises on them that when he touched them, made Junsu gasp in pain and work hard on not pulling away.**

 

**“Sorry,” Taecyeon quickly apologized as he tried not prodding at them too hard.**

 

**As the doctor examined Junsu’s back more, he noticed the man had a couple of splinters stuck in his skin. He could tell a couple of them were quite a few days old, probably from the first day of his captivity, but he knew he would need to remove all of them.**

 

**“I have to remove these splinters in your back before they get infected,” Taecyeon explained while looking at them more closely, slightly pulling at the skin around them in the process. “Try your best not to move while I work on this,” he instructed.**

 

**“O-okay…” Junsu replied, clutching at the covers below him as he waited for the doctor to start working on him.**

 

**Carefully, all of the splinters were all removed. To Junsu’s surprise, they almost all came out painlessly, which was great. There were a few exceptions because a couple of them were stuck deeper in his skin, but Taecyeon had warned him that those were going to hurt a bit more before he worked on pulling them out.**

 

**Once the splinters had been removed, Taecyeon continued his examination of Junsu’s body, making sure there were no other external wounds he needed to tend to.**

 

**“It looks like all the bruises and scratches you have are going to heal up just fine,” Taecyeon stated while running his hands over Junsu’s side where there was one really bad looking bruise that was already turning colors, showing it was trying to heal.**

 

**“Okay…” Junsu replied timidly, embarrassed about all the markings on his body that were being seen. Feeling Taecyeon's hands traveling all over his body, prodding at places as he examined him more, he focused on relaxing.**

 

**“You need to eat more, Junsu. I can feel your ribs,” he stated with a frown on his face. “Have you been eating much lately?”**

 

**“No...not really...I’ve been kind of...distracted…” the younger stated, thinking back to everything he had been through already. “I did eat something today though,” Junsu explained to the doctor, feeling slightly more comfortable around the man now that he had helped him and shown no signs of being violent towards him.**

 

 **“You need to be eating regularly if you’re going to heal properly,” the doctor half scolded, knowing it was mainly Yoochun’s fault for not getting him fed properly.** **_I’ll have to scold Yoochun later for causing all of this...captive or not...this is the worst condition I’ve seen in a long time between all the marks and how thin he has gotten so quickly,_ ** **Taecyeon said to himself while shaking his head.**

 

**Nodding his head, Junsu buried his face in his arms and closed his eyes.**

 

**“I need to check inside of you now,” the doctor stated after a small silence had filled the room. “After Yoochun told me what happened between the two of you, I’m warning you now...this might hurt quite a bit,” Taecyeon explained.**

 

**Junsu nodded his head again and bit down on the cover beneath him the muffle any screams that may come flying from his lips. He could not help but shake a little, fearing what he was going to feel and be told.**

 

**He felt as the doctor began examining him, spreading his buttcheeks to get an initial look, and heard the gasp from his lips as soon as he did. Junsu knew that was not a good sign. He then felt a sharp pain as the rest of the examination began. Even when the doctor slid one finger inside of him to feel around, Junsu could feel some tears coming to his eyes. When the doctor added another finger, he could not help but let out a small gasp and tense up a little bit. Doing his best to not cry out in pain, though, the younger grabbed and bit onto the cover beneath him with all his strength. If it hurt this badly, that surely meant something had to be wrong.**

 

**This part of his examination went on for a couple of minutes before the doctor withdrew his fingers.**

 

**“Alright. I’ve seen everything I need to,” Taecyeon stated with a heavy sigh. “You can start putting your clothes back on now. I should get Yoochun back in here,” he explained while turning away from the bed to head towards the door.**

 

**Junsu nodded his head and sat up on the bed, grabbing his shirt from his pile of clothes. He was just pulling on his shirt when Yoochun came in and sat down next to him. The man quickly looked him up and down a couple of times with a worried expression on his face, which he tried masking with curiosity.**

 

**“So how is he?” Yoochun eagerly asked. “Were you crying?” he questioned when he saw Junsu’s red eyes.**

 

**“It hurt,” the younger confessed, rubbing the tears from his eyes. “Nothing bad though.”**

 

**“Actually...there is something bad,” Taecyeon stated.**

 

**“What? What do you mean? What’s wrong with him?” Yoochun asked, standing up from the bed and staring at the doctor.**

 

**“You really destroyed him, Yoochun” the doctor stated, shaking his head. “From what I can tell, he has some hemorrhaging and is torn up in quite a few places. The internal damage is quite extensive.”**

 

**“I...I don’t feel that bad,” Junsu stated, looking back and forth from Yoochun to the doctor, partly fearing he might get in trouble from Yoochun for being so badly injured.**

 

**“Feeling bad and actually being bad are two different things,” the doctor firmly stated.**

 

**“So what can I do to make him better?” Yoochun questioned.**

 

 **“There’s a couple of rules I’m going to give you,” the doctor stated with a small sigh. “Here’s the first rule I expect you to follow,” Taecyeon stated while staring Yoochun down in a manner that really belittled the other. The man stood taller than Yoochun, so the man actually had to look up to Taecyeon, craining his neck a bit. “Junsu needs to rest if his body is going to recover from his current state,” he explained firmly, arms crossed over his chest now. “And I already told him this, but you may as well hear it too Yoochun. Rule two, he needs to be eating** **_regularly_ ** **. That’s also going to help heal him faster and make him more comfortable. He might be your...captive...or whatever you’re calling him...but he needs to have regular meals from now on.”**

 

**“I know...I was planning on having him eat more regularly anyways…” Yoochun stated.**

 

**“You better start doing that today and keep up with it, or I’ll start keeping a closer eye on both of you. Understand?” the doctor asked, clearly not taking no for an answer. “He eats regularly from now on,” Taecyeon stated again, pointing a finger first at Yoochun, and then at Junsu. “Repeat after me. Regular meals.”**

 

**“Regular meals…” Junsu replied as Taecyeon still looked over at him.**

 

**The doctor’s eyes then trailed over to Yoochun and stared the man down again.**

 

**“Regular meals,” Yoochun stated with a sigh.**

 

**“So we understand each other now?” Taecyeon then asked as he glanced between Yoochun and Junsu again.**

 

**“Yes, yes we understand for the love of God,” Yoochun stated, rolling his eyes slightly. “I’ve always done what you’ve told me ever since I was taken onto this ship, haven’t I?” he asked, rolling his head to the side.**

 

**“You have. But this is dealing with someone else’s health this time, and you were the one who caused this condition, let me remind you,” Taecyeon told him in a firm voice, expressing how unpleased he was at Junsu’s current condition.**

 

 **“I do** **_not_ ** **need reminding!” Yoochun shouted.**

 

**Both Junsu and Taecyeon flinched at how loud Yoochun had gotten. Composing himself again, the doctor simply nodded his head and then left the room.**

 

**Yoochun then turned his attention back to Junsu, who was sitting with his feet up on the bed and his arms wrapped around his legs. When Junsu saw Yoochun looking at him, he averted his eyes and lowered his chin onto his knees.**

 

**“Don’t go acting like that now,” Yoochun complained, his shoulders drooping slightly. “I’m not going to hurt you just because I got agitated with Taecyeon. You heard the doctor. You need rest and food,” he stated.**

 

**“I know…” Junsu replied quietly.**

 

**“Then stop acting like a kicked puppy and look at me,” Yoochun said, placing his arms crossed on his chest.**

 

**When Junsu looked back up at him, Yoochun could not help but sigh and drop his hands before running them through his hair. Yoochun was starting to think too much again and found it aggravating.**

 

**“I promise I won’t hurt you...so don’t look at me like that again,” Yoochun stated. “Sorry…” he whispered under his breath.**

 

**“What did you say…?” Junsu asked, curious if he had just heard the man correctly.**

 

**Just when Yoochun was about to say ‘sorry’ again to Junsu, there was a knock on his door, cutting him off.**

 

**“Enter!” he called before averting his attention back to Junsu.**

 


	12. We Need to Get Off This Ship

**The door to Yoochun’s room flew open revealing Yunho standing with a chain in his hand, which was still connected to the collar around Jaejoong’s neck. While Yunho was looking quite pleased with himself, Jaejoong was standing there like a sulking child with his head hanging low. The younger had thought when Yunho had told him he would get to come back to Junsu...that it would be alone.**

 

**Right away, Junsu stood up from the bed and glared at Yunho, completely forgetting the fear he had for the pirate. Just from the sight of Jaejoong, he could tell his friend was in pain from just standing. Jaejoong was shifting from foot to foot slightly, trying to get more comfortable.**

 

**Yoochun sensed what was happening in the room and quickly went over to Junsu to pulled him back to sit on the bed again.**

 

**“You’re showing yourself a bit earlier than I would have thought after the stunt you pulled this morning,” Yoochun stated.**

 

**“Ehh...so what? I figured we could go and eat, just the four of us. It’ll give us more time to talk,” Yunho stated, shrugging his shoulders. “Plus this way Jaejoong and Junsu can have more time to see each other and all. Then we can avoid them sneaking off again.”**

 

**“You didn’t seem too thrilled about us being together this morning…” Junsu murmured under his breath as he continued glaring at Yunho.**

 

**“This morning…” Yunho stated, making it clear to Junsu that he had heard him. “Was because Jaejoong here didn’t know the** **_rules_ ** **. Isn’t that right, my little pup?” he asked, giving a small tug at the chain to snap Jaejoong out of his daze.**

 

**“Y-yes…” Jaejoong replied, hunching his shoulders forward a little as if he actually felt guilty about the rules that had been non-existent until a little while ago.**

 

**“But I taught you what happens when you bark. Didn’t I?” the pirate then asked, grabbing Jaejoong’s chin and forcing him to look him in the eyes.**

 

**“Y-you did…” the younger replied, meeting Yunho’s eyes briefly before looking away.**

 

**Junsu stood up from the bed again, staring at Jaejoong. Yoochun could only sit there and rub his temples, wondering why this morning had to be so stressful already. When he glanced at Junsu and saw the man visibly shaking, he knew he had to step in or the younger would most likely do something utterly stupid, like try to attack Yunho or something. After just getting yelled at by Taecyeon to take better care of the younger, Yoochun did not want to go to him with a bruised up Junsu.**

 

**“Why don’t we go get some food now?” Yoochun asked, sensing Junsu was getting antsy about the current situation.**

 

**“We’ve killed enough time standing here, let’s go,” Yunho agreed, leaving the room while pulling Jaejoong along after him with a harsh tug on the chain.**

 

**Junsu hurried out of the room after them, as quickly as he could, and rushed so he could be right behind Jaejoong. As soon as he was close enough to the older, he found himself grabbing onto the back of his friend’s shirt. Jaejoong looked behind him while continuing to walk and smiled at Junsu, signalling that everything was alright.**

 

**_That smile doesn’t fool me..._ ** **the younger sighed to himself as he returned a small smile so Jaejoong would not know just how worried he really was.**

 

**Yoochun followed behind, watching Junsu and Jaejoong. He was once again finding himself getting jealous of the two of them and how they interacted with one another. Just like before, he could not figure out why he was feeling so jealous. All he wanted to do was slap Junsu’s hand away from Jaejoong and pull the younger closer to him. The only way he was stopping himself from doing so was by clenching his hands into fists and holding them firmly at his sides.**

 

**_Don’t make a scene...not on deck,_ ** **Yoochun told himself as he took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down.**

 

**Thankfully, they soon reached their destination. Any longer and Yoochun thought he might have actually pulled Junsu’s hand off of Jaejoong.**

 

**When Yunho opened the door to the room, it revealed a small dining hall the crew usually ate at together each night. The table was large and could fit more food on it than any surface in either Yunho’s or Yoochun’s room. All of the chairs were pushed in, and barrels of different kinds of alcohol sat against the side of the room so people could take what they pleased. The room itself was quite dimly lit, with only a handful of candles scattered here and there along with a couple placed on the table.**

 

**With the door closed behind them, Yunho dragged Jaejoong with him and sat him down next to him. A harsh pull at his collar had him colliding with the chair under him. Jaejoong could not help but wince at the pain that ran through his back and hurt his butt. Although he was uncomfortable, he tried to stay as still as possible as to not upset Yunho at all. For all he knew, the man would threaten to take him right here on the table as punishment or something. After all, Yoochun had already fucked Junsu in front of him, so it was not out of the question for Yunho to return the favor with their own show.**

 

**Junsu wanted to sit right next to Jaejoong to make sure he was alright, but Yoochun grasped him by the elbow and guided him to the other side of the table. Yoochun sat himself down across from Yunho while Junsu took the seat directly across from Jaejoong. Junsu immediately tried to reach across the table towards Jaejoong, but Yoochun was fast and pulled his hands back into his lap. He held them there for a couple of seconds, showing Junsu he was serious about him keeping them down.**

 

**Right away, Yunho and Yoochun began talking about things neither Jaejoong or Junsu understood. Mostly because they were using terms neither of them were familiar with. Maybe that was why Jaejoong’s tutor had wanted him to be more well rehearsed in sailing and terms used. Now Jaejoong was cursing himself for not listening and instead always counting on the other members of his crew to help him through it. That was definitely something he would have to brush up on more...if he ever got the chance again.**

 

**Yunho and Yoochun continued talking while Jaejoong and Junsu just looked at each other and smiled faintly, both afraid that if they said something or began talking that they might get in trouble. So instead, they talked through their eyes and small gestures that went unnoticed by either pirate. Thankfully, it was not long before their food was brought to the room.**

 

**Yoochun was the first to grab a plate and load it up. Fruits, meat, bread, everything was getting loaded on. Yunho had assumed Yoochun was grabbing the plate for himself, since he was getting a good spread of everything that was laid out. He was shocked though when he saw him pass the completely filled plate to Junsu. That had not been expected even in the slightest.**

 

**“Yoochun?” the older called out.**

 

**“Hmm…?” Yoochun hummed in response, pausing momentarily as he still held onto the plate.**

 

**“What the hell do you think you're you doing?” Yunho asked, stopping in his tracks as he was grabbing more food.**

 

**“I had Taecyeon examine him this morning,” Yoochun explained, turning back to Yunho after setting the plate down in front of the younger. “He said Junsu needs to eat regularly to heal up properly, and if I don’t feed him well that he’s going to pay even closer attention to the both of us,” he continued explaining in an annoyed voice, letting Yunho know that was the last thing he wanted to deal with. “I’m just doing what I was instructed to do.”**

 

**“Huh…” Yunho huffed out before going back to putting more food on his plate.**

 

**Yunho finished filling his pate, and Yoochun his own, before Yunho allowed Jaejoong to grab any food that was still left over.**

 

**While everyone started eating, even Junsu, Jaejoong just sat there and poked at his food with his fork, pushing it around slightly on his plate to make it look like it had been touched. For some reason, he found he was not terribly hungry, even though he knew he should be. After all, he had not eaten in quite some time. His stomach should be begging for some food.**

 

**When Yunho looked over at Jaejoong and saw him only pushing his food around like a stubborn child, he began to get annoyed. Chewing his food slowly and sighing slightly, he could not help but roll his eyes a bit. He noticed the younger had been playing with his food like that for the past couple of minutes when he should have been eating instead. So, grabbing the chain attached to Jaejoong’s collar, Yunho gave it a harsh tug and yanked the younger closer to him. That pulled Jaejoong out from his little trance as he looked up at Yunho was startled eyes.**

 

**“Why aren’t you eating?” Yunho questioned Jaejoong. “Have you already forgotten that it’s one of our rules? Or do I need to go back and** **_teach_ ** **them to you again?” he asked, practically growling at Jaejoong, partly out of anger and partly because he was slightly aroused at the thought of getting to pound into Jaejoong again.**

 

**Quickly shaking his head back and forth, Jaejoong stabbed a piece of meat sitting on his plate and shoved it into his mouth to show he was going to cooperate. He would do anything rather than go and be taught the rules all over again.**

 

**Junsu watched as Jaejoong started eating and could not help but glare more at Yunho.**

 

**_It should_ ** **not** **_take a threat to get someone to eat,_ ** **Junsu thought to himself while chewing the food in his mouth.**

 

**Something about Jaejoong and Yunho’s whole situation just seemed wrong. At least Yoochun was being kinder to him now, but that might only last as long as he is injured. Who knew what would happen to him after he was fully healed. Things could always go back to the way they were before.**

 

**As Jaejoong and Junsu continued eating, Yunho and Yoochun soon returned to talking again.**

 

**“So you’re thinking we should start heading** **_east_ ** **?” Yunho questioned while scratching his chin.**

 

**“Yes, there’s a market we can stop at that’ll have things we need to restock on,” Yoochun explained, leaning forward slightly.**

 

**“The navigator was recommending heading west,” Yunho pointed out.**

 

**“Well based on where we are on the map-”**

 

**“Why don’t we just head back to my room and talk it over. We can call in the navigator as well and figure things out,” Yunho explained, sighing a bit in frustration.**

 

**“But Junsu and Jaejoong haven’t finished eating yet,” Yoochun pointed out, looking at the still over half filled plates.**

 

**“They can stay here and finish then,” Yunho stated. “I have no problem leaving them alone right now. I know all they’ll do is eat, since they both look tired. Not to mention Jaejoong’s current state...he’s not going anywhere.”**

 

**Yoochun did not particularly like the thought of having Junsu out of his sight when he was still recovering, but he really did not want to argue with Yunho about this. Not after what happened this morning with pushing Junsu off the bed, almost kicking him, and dragging Jaejoong away. Any uncertainty about what kind of mood Yunho was really in was always something dangerous.**

 

**“Alright…” Yoochun finally agreed after looking over towards Junsu one last time before getting up from the table.**

 

**The two of them then made their way out of the dining area, leaving Jaejoong and Junsu to themselves. As soon as the door closed behind Yunho and Yoochun, Jaejoong leaned forward so he was closer to Junsu.**

 

**“How are you doing?” Jaejoong asked eagerly. “You didn’t look to good the other day and you still had all of that blood loss. Are you alright?” he questioned his friend with a worried expression.**

 

**“Yoochun actually had a doctor come in and give me a check up this morning,” Junsu explained. “He took some splinters out of my back and looked at all the bruises and marks I have. He said they should all heal nicely and that I need to be eating regularly rest properly,” he stated while licking his lips. “He also said...Yoochun basically destroyed me on the inside,” Junsu admitted, turning his head down towards the table. “Torn...hemorrhaging...everything you** **_don’t_ ** **want basically...” he said with a small nervous laugh.**

 

**“Junsu, that’s terrible!” Jaejoong exclaimed, a shocked look now running over his face. “How could he have pushed things far enough for you to end up in this condition!? I mean...I know we may be their captives but...STILL! That’s no way to treat someone!”**

 

**“Speaking of terrible...you don’t look so good yourself,” Junsu stated, raising one of his eyebrows as he watched Jaejoong shift uncomfortably in his seat. “I can tell Yunho isn’t treating you well either. What’s happening with you? I’ve noticed how you wince when you move or sit. What has he done to you?”**

 

**“He’s definitely become more aggressive towards me,” Jaejoong admitted, clicking his tongue a couple of times. “But at least Yoochun seems to have become nicer towards you. That’s a good thing,” he stated.**

 

**“I think it’s more scary when he’s being nice,” Junsu explained honestly. “He might just be acting nicer because of the condition I’m in now. I’m scared that once I’m better...he’s going to rape me again to make up for lost time…”**

 

**“Don’t think that way, Junsu! There’s no rule saying he can’t treat you nicely,” Jaejoong pointed out.**

 

**“Wait...did...did you just say that a pirate can be** **_nice_ ** **?” Junsu questioned, squinting at Jaejoong. “A pirate. Nice? Did Yunho give you head trauma or something as well?” he asked as he leaned away from his friend a bit while giving him a confused look.**

 

**Looking away from Junsu, Jaejoong popped another piece of food in his mouth and started chewing. It was not that he thought pirates could be nice, he was just hoping Junsu might live easier while they are captives on the ship. That was all he wanted, especially with all the younger had been through so far in only a matter of days. Junsu had definitely been worse off than himself with how rough Yoochun had been on him and getting sick from being out in the storm.**

 

**“That reminds me of what Yunho told you earlier. What’s with the rules he was talking about?” Junsu asked. “The ones he might have to teach you again,” he said to clarify incase Jaejoong did not know what he was referring to. “Is there something I’m supposed to know too!? Am I going to get in trouble if I don’t know them!? Can you teach me them!?” he screeched, eyes going wide in fright.**

 

**“You’re fine, Junsu. The rules have nothing to do with anything you do unless someone tells you otherwise I guess. Yunho just gave me seven rules this morning that he expects me to follow,” Jaejoong explained, a small shiver running up his back as he remembered how Yunho had drilled them into him...literally. “I’m suppose to follow all the rules...all the time. No exceptions.”**

 

**“What if you can’t remember them?” Junsu questioned. “I mean...giving you seven and expecting you to remember them just like that? Isn’t that a bit demanding of him?”**

 

**“I’m going to try my hardest to remember them so he doesn’t have to remind me of them again,” the older stated, slumping forward while he swallowed his food. “I don’t want another reminder…”**

 

**“Did he hurt you?”**

 

**“Of course he hurt me!” Jaejoong shouted, throwing his fork down and standing up, only to have a shot of pain run through his body caused by that morning’s lesson.**

 

**Jaejoong crumpled back into his chair and hit his head against the table as he willed the pain away. He took deep breaths through clenched teeth so he would not cry out in pain as everything continued hurting. His butt was now throbbing as well, making him prefer to lay down but not having anywhere to do that. He placed his hand on his back, lightly massaging where it badly hurt.**

 

**“Jae-”**

 

**“Mmmmm!” the older grunted loudly while holding his hand up to stop Junsu from talking. Right now he wanted silence so he could concentrate on breathing slowly and getting rid of his pain.**

 

**“Alright, alright…” Junsu muttered as he continued watching Jaejoong, puffing his cheeks out a bit.**

 

**Since Junsu knew the pain Jaejoong was going through very well, he decided to let his friend settle back down before talking again. He could see sweat building on Jaejoong’s forehead from the spike of pain that had just run through him. It was only when Jaejoong laid the side of his head on the table and exhaled deeply that Junsu figured the pain must have dulled enough.**

 

**“What’s with that collar you’re wearing anyways?” Junsu asked, motioning around his neck.**

 

**“I have no idea. After we were thrown in the brig, Yunho put it on me before taking me out of my cell. I just had to wear it in order to leave,” Jaejoong explained. “He didn’t give an explanation as to why he wanted me to wear it...but he’s pulled on it enough and dragged me around with it plenty, so maybe that was why. Maybe I’m just easier to handle in a collar…?”**

 

**“Is it heavy?” Junsu wondered, leaning forward slightly.**

 

**Placing one hand under the collar, Jaejoong lifted it and showed Junsu a bruise that was forming because of the weight and how it pulled on him. Even though he had never seen the bruise himself, he could feel it forming on his once flawless skin.**

 

**“Jaejoong, we need to get off this ship,” Junsu said once he saw the marks. “We can’t keep living like this for who knows how long!”**

 

**“What can we do, Junsu?” Jaejoong brought up in a defeated voice. “Unless we’re found, there isn’t much we can hope to do. There’s no one to call to and you know I can’t jump off.”**

 

**“We can try stealing a boat in the middle of the night. Stock it up and leave,” Junsu stated eagerly.**

 

**“All the doors on the ship get locked at night,” the older stated while shaking his head a couple of times. “I was walking around last night and checked them as I made my rounds,” Jaejoong explained.**

 

**“Then...what are we going to do?” Junsu asked, slumping down in defeat.**

 

**“Wait...either for the right chance to slip away when we dock somewhere...or for someone to find us from the kingdom,” Jaejoong replied. “By now people should know that we’ve gone missing…I’d hope...”**

 

**“That** **_you’ve_ ** **gone missing, you mean,” Junsu corrected him. “I might be upper class and lived with you in the castle all my life, but I highly doubt they would notice if I never came back,” he stated.**

 

**“Junsu! Don’t say that! They know how close we are to each other, so if one goes missing with the other they’re sure to notice both!” Jaejoong exclaimed, hitting his fist on the table. “We will** **_both_ ** **get out of here.”**

 

**~~ Yunho’s Room ~~**

 

**“So show me what you were thinking,” Yunho stated as he unrolled a map and put leaded weights down on the corners to keep it from rolling back up.**

 

**“Before we start all of this let’s talk about something else first,” Yoochun stated.**

 

**“Hmm?” the older hummed as he looked up from the map with a confused expression on his face.**

 

**“What are you going to do about Jaejoong?” Yoochun questioned.**

 

**“I told him rules which he’s expected to follow,” Yunho stated in a flat tone.**

 

**“Oh God...I’m almost scared to ask but...what are the rules you gave him?” Yoochun asked.**

 

**“Simple ones really. He can only do what I tell him to, I can fuck him however and whenever I want, he’s not allowed to say no to me, I’m allowed to punish him for any reason I want, he’s not allowed to wear clothes inside of the bedroom and only on deck, he has to eat everything I put in front of him to stay strong, and he has to do anything I tell him to without questioning me,” Yunho rattled off with a smug smile on his face.**

 

**“Some of those seem pretty...strict…” Yoochun pointed out.**

 

**“Well what are you telling Junsu?” Yunho asked, waiting to see what Yoochun had in mind for his captive.**

 

**“I’m not giving him any rules,” Yoochun stated, shrugging his shoulders.**

 

**“Not giving him rules?” Yunho asked in a shocked voice. “None...none at all…?”**

 

**“The only ones he has were those given by Taecyeon. Other than that...I wasn’t planning on any,” the younger explained with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“How can you not give him** **_any_ ** **rules!? He might start to think you’re being too nice and overpower you!” Yunho shouted. “What are you going to do if he overpowers you on your turf!?”**

 

**“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem,” Yoochun stated, shrugging his shoulders again.**

 

**“I still think you should tell him at least** **_some_ ** **,” Yunho emphasized, trying to make Yoochun see things like he did. “Just for the sake of keeping things in order. Just tell him what you want him to do.”**

 

**“Speaking of telling people things…” Yoochun said to change to topic away from him. “When are you going to tell Jaejoong that you two have seen each other before?”**

 

**“I have no** **_fucking_ ** **clue…” Yunho sighed heavily. “I was going to tell him after I brought him up from the brig the other day...but then he pulled that stunt of trying to call for help and I ended up hurting him instead,” he explained. “And then I hurt him again today...”**

 

**The room went silent as Yunho averted his eyes to the floor.**

 

**“You claim to like him...yet you keep doing these kinds of things to him,” Yoochun sighed. “Why not just tell him and get it over with so you can see how he reacts? Then you can always do whatever you like with him after that’s all over and done with.”**

 

**“So that’s what you think I should do?” the older questioned with a slight huff of laughter. “So what? If he remembers, tell him that I love him? And if he doesn’t, just continue raping and hurting him?” Yunho questioned, raising an eyebrow at Yoochun.**

 

**“If you wouldn’t have raped him in the first place things wouldn’t be this difficult for you now,” Yoochun pointed out.**

 

**“Let me remind you that you raped Junsu before I did anything to Jaejoong. You had already fucked Junsu multiple times before I even laid a** **_finger_ ** **of Jaejoong’s tight, little ass,” Yunho said to the man in front of him. “But how are things going with your little fuck toy?”**

 

**“I swear...I'm still getting the feeling that I know him from somewhere,” Yoochun stated, reaching one of his hands up and scratching his head.**

 

**“Why do you think that so badly?” Yunho asked, drumming his fingers against the table he was standing by.**

 

**“There are things he does, and something he owns that...it just...it all seems so familiar to me. I’m confused why something would seem so familiar to me when I can’t remember** **_anything_ ** **...but it does...** **_only_ ** **with him…” Yoochun explained. “Only with this damn spoiled, rich boy…”**

 

**“Huh...that’s interesting…” Yunho stated, rubbing his chin as he thought.**

 

**“I really don’t know why it’s only with him...it has to mean something though...I just...I can’t remember** **_anything_ ** **,” Yoochun sighed. “Do you think maybe it was possible that I knew him** **_before_ ** **the accident?” he asked. “I know that’s pretty farfetched but...it could always be a possibility.”**

 

**“If you did know him before the accident, don’t you think he would have recognized you by now?” Yunho pointed out.**

 

**“Just like how you thought Jaejoong would recognize you?” Yoochun pointed out, giving the older an unentertained look.**

 

**“I was only fifteen when that happened. We found you when you were around eighteen,” the man stated.**

 

**“A three year difference isn’t a lot between being able to remember people,” Yoochun pointed out. “They should technically both be able to remember.”**

 

**“What are you? Some sort of...of brain doctor or something?” the older questioned with an annoyed look on his face. “What makes you think that?”**

 

**“I’m just thinking...if I saw you multiple years from now...I’d still recognize you,” Yoochun explained. “So even if Jaejoong saw you for three years less than Junsu saw me...he should still remember you.”**

 

**“But you’ve seen me for years. Jaejoong only saw me once,” the older pointed out with an unpleased expression on his face.**

 

**“You only saw him once too, but look how well you remember him,” Yoochun stated.**

 

**“I’m tired about arguing about this crap of who remembers who…” Yunho sighed, waving his hand towards Yoochun to show him he did not want to talk about that topic any longer. “We’re done with that shitty conversation...it’s annoying…”**

 

**“We’re just both in the same boat...literally...and figuratively…” Yoochun sighed as he started to wonder how Junsu was doing with Jaejoong.**

 

**“Ha, ha...very funny,” Yunho said in his most unentertained voice ever. “Now can we actually get back to what we were originally going to talk about?” he asked, pointing back to the map on the table.**

 

**“Yeah, let’s just get this over with so we can make the decision of what we want to do,” Yoochun agreed. “Should we get the navigator?”**

 

**“Show me what you were thinking first,” Yunho stated. “If I can’t decide which route I want to take after you explain your plan, then we can get the navigator and talk things out with him too.”**

 

**“Alright,” Yoochun agreed. “This is what I was thinking,” he said while walking over to the table. “So I was thinking, if we made our way towards this kingdom-”**

 

**Suddenly Yoochun was cut off by a loud shout coming from the deck. Both Yunho and Yoochun looked at each other before darting toward the door. It was always quiet on the deck because the crew rarely bothered each other to the point where they would break out into a fight. Everyone just wanted to get their jobs done so they would be able to rest during the night without being yelled at for being incompetent.**

 

**Not to mention...they realized the shout had not come from one of the crew members.**

 

**Flinging open the door of Yunho’s room, they were both shocked with what they were seeing. Jaejoong was laying on his back on the deck, only propped up on his elbows with a crew member hovering over him while pulling on the chain connected to his collar. Junsu on the other hand was being pinned down onto the deck by some of the crew members. Two were holding his arms down and two more had his legs, making him completely immobile.**

 

**“What the hell is going on out here!” Yunho shouted, causing all the crew members to turn around and stare at him with shocked looks on their faces. He walked out of his room, drawing closer to the crew members and their captives. “I** **_said_ ** **...what the** **_hell_ ** **is going on out here!?” he shouted again when he got no response. “Or have you gone brain dead and can’t understand me!?”**

 


	13. Have Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of two chapters going up today! Chapter 14 coming soon!

**All the crew members continued staring at Yunho and Yoochun without saying anything. The level and tone of Yunho’s voice told them right away that they were in trouble. Some of the crew members glanced at one another, but not a single word was uttered out of pure fear.**

 

**“If you make me repeat myself one more time…” Yunho warned, taking a step closer to the crew.**

 

**“They came up on the deck and started causing trouble,” Minhyuk, the man holding Jaejoong, stated. He pulled the chain up more, hauling Jaejoong off the deck before releasing it, causing Jaejoong to fall flat against the deck and hit his head.**

 

**“We had some food set out on deck to eat soon and this one...” Yukwon, who was pinning Junsu down, stated, “bumped into it, causing that one over there to run into him.” The man pointed to one of the crew members, Jaehyo, who look drenched in water and very unpleased.**

 

 **“We had** **_just_ ** **finished cleaning the deck,” Jaehyo explained through partially clenched teeth. “He caused me to dump the water all over myself and the deck. So now we have to clean the deck again** **_and_ ** **he caused me to smell like crap.”**

 

**_~~~~_ **

**_Flashback_ **

 

**_Jaejoong and Junsu emerged from the dining area after they had finished all the food on their plates. If Yunho and Yoochun were going to be talking in Yunho’s room, they saw no reason why they had to stay cooped up in that one dark room by themselves. Anyways, there was no way of escaping, so it was not like anyone had to keep that close of an eye on them. Especially if other people were out on deck, they were not going to try and make a get away. Both of them were smart enough to know that attempting to escape when there was a deck full of people would be pointless and stupid._ **

 

**_The two of them were walking around the deck, enjoying the sun and the slight breeze that brushed against their skin and blew their hair. Since the only time they had really been out when they were tied to the mass or being ushered from the brig to another room, they were relieved to be out and not being rushed somewhere or yanked in a certain direction._ **

 

**_Both of them were still struggling a little to walk, but they did the best they could. At least they had food in their stomachs though, so that was a positive thing while they were on this ship._ **

 

**_Some of the crew members were brushing past them, causing them to stagger now and then. The two of them had to help steady each other after each encounter, because of course the crew members were stronger than them and shoved into them harder. They knew the crew was most likely doing this just to make things harder for them, but they were not going to let it show that they were getting annoyed by their actions._ **

 

**_As they continued walking next to each other, Junsu suddenly felt a sharp pain go up his back from all the damage Yoochun had done to him. That caused him to stumble, and before Jaejoong could try to catch him, he crashed into a table that had food set out._ **

 

**_The older had reached for Junsu and had a hold of his arm, but it slipped from his grasp as the younger went down. When Junsu’s arm slid away from his hands, he toppled backwards, crashing into someone else._ **

 

**_There was the crash of the table with the food toppling over, and then the sound of one of the crew members falling over followed by the sloshing sound of water._ **

 

**_Both Jaejoong and Junsu sat on the deck of the ship in pain. Junsu held onto his side where he had ended up hitting the table, grimacing in the pain that shot through his probably now bruised ribs. Jaejoong was cringing and rubbing his butt as he cursed under his breath. After the rough treatment on his ass from Yunho earlier, falling onto his butt that hard was the last thing he had wanted to do._ **

 

**_“Junsu...are you alright?” Jaejoong whispered to his friend as grumbles of displeasure started coming from the crew while they took in what had just happened on deck._ **

 

**_“Mmm...for the most part,” the younger replied. “You?”_ **

 

**_“I’m alright,” Jaejoong replied with a small cringe. A bit of pain in his ass and back was nothing to complain over._ **

 

**_“You fucking bastards!” a voice called out._ **

 

**_Jaejoong and Junsu then looked up to see a five crew members surrounding them, all with scowls on their faces._ **

 

**_“Watch where the fuck you’re going and clean up your fucking mess!” another crew member told them, pointing to the ruined food and water spilled all over the deck._ **

 

**_“You’re the ones who should be more careful. You’ve been bumping into us since we’ve gotten on deck,” Jaejoong calmly told them._ **

 

**_“That’s it, pretty boy!” one of them shouted before jumping on top of Jaejoong and pinning him onto the deck._ **

 

**_“Stop it!” Junsu shouted before trying to make a dash to Jaejoong as he scrambled onto his hands and knees to try and crawl towards his friend._ **

 

**_Before he could get far, however, there were four people on top of him, pushing him down onto the deck, each one pinning down a leg or an arm. In the process of falling forward, he smashed his head onto the deck, letting out a groan of pain. There were sparks of white flashing before his eyes from the harsh impact, and he could feel blood running down his face by the time he was looking back towards Jaejoong._ **

 

**_“Get off me!” Jaejoong shouted as loudly as possible, not caring if he gained Yunho’s attention._ **

 

**_“Shut your fucking mouth,” the pirate growled at him, grabbing hold of the chain attached to his collar and hauling him up from the deck._ **

 

**_“Jae-” before Junsu could get his friend’s name out, one of the crew members grabbed a hold of his hair and smashed his head onto the deck again, shutting him up instantly._ **

 

**_Jaejoong tried pushing the pirate off of him, but the man grabbed onto the chain attached to his collar and hauled him up from the deck. Placing his hands behind him so his neck would not get hurt too badly, Jaejoong maintained eye contact with the pirate. He was not going to show how scared he was. He was going to be strong._ **

 

**_“Looks like you haven’t gotten enough cock down your throat to teach you your place,” the pirate growled at him, sneering right in his face. “Do you need a private lesson?” he asked, causing Jaejoong to gasp slightly at the thought of the threat._ **

 

**_“Jaejoong!” Junsu managed to cry out this time._ **

 

**_“Shut it!” one of the pirates holding him down shouted before hitting him hard on the back of his head as a warning._ **

 

**_Jaejoong and Junsu felt like they had been trapped for minutes when all of this had happened in a matter of seconds. Their only saving grace was the loud booming voice that came from another part of the deck._ **

 

**_“What the hell is going on out here!?”_ **

 

**_Everyone froze._ **

 

**_No one took a single breath._ **

 

**_They all looked at one person, and one person only._ **

 

**_Yunho...Jaejoong sighed to himself in relief, yet fear._ **

 

**_Yoochun...Junsu said to himself as he felt grips on his arms and legs tighten slightly._ **

 

**_End of Flashback_ **

**_~~~~_ **

 

**“Release them both. Now!” Yunho stated through clenched teeth.**

 

**Minhyuk stood up and moved away from Jaejoong while Yukwon, Kyung, Taeil, and Jihoon, who were holding Junsu down, also released him. Both Jaejoong and Junsu sat up, averting their eyes to the deck, refusing to look up at either the crew members or Yunho and Yoochun. They had not meant to cause any problems, but now they knew they were in trouble. Or at least Jaejoong knew he was most likely going to get in trouble with Yunho. Since Yoochun had been treating Junsu better, maybe he would get off without any painful punishment.**

 

**“Now get back to work. You said food was spilled along with dirty water. I want it all cleaned up so the deck doesn’t start to reek,” Yunho stated in a semi calmer voice while glaring at each member of his crew who had caused this commotion.**

 

**The crew looked down at Jaejoong and Junsu again before turning away from them and going back to work. All of them were angry at them both for making more work for them. But there was not anything they could do at the moment. They all knew better than to mess with Yunho.**

 

**Yunho then started approaching Jaejoong while Yoochun went over to Junsu. Jaejoong was scared that Yunho might start kicking him like he had the last time he had done something stupid on deck, but was shocked when the man actually helped him to his feet. There was no harsh tug on his collar or kicks to his body. Only a helping hand.**

 

 **_What’s he planning…?_ ** **Jaejoong wondered to himself as he steadied himself on his feet.**

 

**Yoochun was also helping Junsu to his feet while examining the cut he had on his forehead, caused from hitting it against the deck when he was taken down by the angry crew members or from being slammed down by one of the pirates. Which one it really was, no one could say, but it had happened. There was a bit of blood running down the younger’s face and neck, but at least the cut did not look too deep. When Yoochun tried moving some of Junsu’s hair from the cut to get a better look at it, the younger flinched away and lowered his head so the older would not be able to look at it.**

 

**Bringing Junsu with him, Yoochun walked over to Yunho.**

 

**“These two are going to have to do some work to make up for what they’ve done,” Yunho stated. “They left the dining area without our permission, and then they caused a mess and a ruckus on deck. Something like this cannot go unpunished. They have to learn their lesson.”**

 

**“And just what do you have planned for them to do then?” Yoochun asked.**

 

**“They’re going to be working on deck,” Yunho stated without thinking twice. “I think a couple weeks of working on deck should make them not want to mess around like this again.”**

 

**“Junsu is hurt, he shouldn’t be doing anything excessive,” Yoochun pointed out. “I’m sure if I overworked Junsu right now that it would only get Taecyeon on my back,” he explained, really not wanting the doctor to start nagging him or blaming him for something that was Yunho’s idea.**

 

**“They won’t be doing anything too demanding,” Yunho stated, knowing he would not trust them with the sail or any other heavier tasks on board. “They’ll still need energy to do other activities we may want them to perform at night,” he said, and Yoochun right away knew he was hinting towards sex.**

 

**“When do you want them to start?” Yoochun questioned, knowing he could not oppose Yunho and his decisions.**

 

**“Tomorrow,” Yunho answered, giving the chain in his hands a harsh tug to show Jaejoong he was not pleased with the way he had acted. “Take Junsu back and do whatever you want with him, I need to take care of Jaejoong here.”**

 

**Junsu instantly tried going over to Jaejoong, but Yoochun was faster and held him in place, not wanting him to get in trouble with Yunho. They then watched as Yunho led Jaejoong away and slammed the door to his room closed behind them.**

 

**“Jaejoong…” Junsu practically whimpered as he pulled against the hold Yoochun had on him.**

 

**“Don’t,” the older warned, tightening his grip even more on him. “Even if you managed to get into his room...you’d be as good as dead. So don’t even think about it.”**

 

**Junsu turned his head and looked at Yoochun with fearful eyes. He knew the man was not going to release him and let him go to Jaejoong. But at the same time, even with the warning he had just received, he wanted to run to Jaejoong and pull him out of the room. He was so scared for both of them.**

 

**“This way,” Yoochun called to him, pulling him from his thoughts.**

 

**Feeling a tug on his arm, Junsu turned his head back towards Yoochun and started following him. They could only be going to one place. His room.**

 

**~~ Yunho’s Room ~~**

 

**“What did you think you were doing out there!?” Yunho shouted, facing Jaejoong, as soon as they were alone.**

 

**“I didn’t mean to do anything!” Jaejoong replied, angry that Yunho was only listening to what the crew members had been saying instead of asking him as well.**

 

**“You just can’t go without causing some kind of trouble can you!?” the man shouted, taking a couple of steps closer to Jaejoong in the process.**

 

**“It’s not like I go looking for trouble,” Jaejoong pointed out, shuffling his feet back to keep a distance between him and Yunho. “I was trying to help Junsu and I fell,” he quickly explained.**

 

**“Do you know that I could have told them to do anything I want to you?” Yunho stated, squinting his eyes at Jaejoong as he ignored what the younger had just told him about the situation. “Just a couple of words...and you and Junsu would have been like pieces meat thrown at a pack of starving wolves. You know that, right?”**

 

**“Y-you…”**

 

**“I would,” Yunho stated before Jaejoong could utter another word. “Have fun...that’s all I’d need to say for them to jump you and have their way with you and your little friend,” he explained with a smirk on his face. “Two words. That’s it.”**

 

**Jaejoong gulped hard as he started to shake where he stood. Yunho would not really do that to him and Junsu. Right? That was just messed up. How could he ever let those other pirates go at him and Junsu so easily?**

 

 **“You should be thanking me...” Yunho said in a calmer, slower voice. “You could have been hurt** **_very_ ** **badly if I said the wrong thing.”**

 

**“Y-Yunho…” Jaejoong gasped out. “Y-you...you really wouldn’t...d-do that...right? L-let those pirates h-hurt us?”**

 

**“I don’t know, Jaejoong,” he said while reaching forward and grabbing onto the chain again. “Would I?” he questioned, giving it a hard tug so Jaejoong had to take a couple of steps towards him.**

 

**The room grew quiet and the two of them stared at each other. Yunho was enjoying how shocked and scared Jaejoong looked right now. The older knew he would never offer the younger up to the crew like that, but Jaejoong did not know, and that would help to keep him in line in the future.**

 

**“Just remember...have fun...is all I need to say to give them permission,” Yunho reminded him with an evil smile.**

 

**“Y-yes…” Jaejoong muttered back with a slight nod of his head.**

 

**“Now...it looks like you’re breaking one of the rules I told you,” Yunho stated, dropping the chain from his hands and allowing it to fall back against Jaejoong’s body. “It will be a problem if you’re already forgetting the rules. Which rule it is? I’ll give you five seconds to give me the correct answer”.**

 

**“Rule…” Jaejoong whispered, trying to go through all of them quickly**

 

**“Five!” Yunho called out loudly.**

 

**“Umm…” Jaejoong muttered while going through them as quickly as he could.**

 

**“Four!”**

 

**“It’s uuuhhh….that...that…”**

 

**“Three! You’re running out of time!”**

 

**“When...I’m in here...umm…”**

 

**“Two!”**

 

**“I have to be naked when I’m in your bedroom!” Jaejoong suddenly shouted, closing his eyes and tilting his head down to the floor as he did so. His hands were clenched tightly into fists as he felt himself shaking.**

 

**“One…” Yunho sighed out. “Look like you failed, Jaejoong.”**

 

**“F-failed…?” he asked, raising his head back up and looking confusedly over at Yunho. He did not understand. How had he just failed!? He knew the rule! He vocalized the rule to show he knew which one he was breaking! “But...that’s the rule, isn’t it? Th-that’s the rule you were looking for!”**

 

 **“But you didn’t** **_do_ ** **it,” Yunho pointed out. “What’s the good of me reminding you of a rule if you’re not going to** **_do_ ** **it?”**

 

**“What!? But...you made it sound like…”**

 

 **“I wanted you to** **_follow_ ** **the rule, not** **_recite_ ** **it to me,” the man stated, shaking his head with a smug laugh passing his lips. “Reciting the rule to me does nothing for either of us, because as you can see...you’re still fully clothed,” he explained with a disappointed shake of his head.**

 

**“But...Yunho...I-”**

 

**“I don’t care,” Yunho interrupted, holding his hand up in Jaejoong’s face. “Strip. Now.”**

 

**Jaejoong turned his head away from Yunho as his fingers slowly grasped the bottom of his shirt and pulled at it. He could not help but shake slightly, really not wanting to get undressed in front of the man.**

 

**“Come on. This isn’t something that should take hours to accomplish,” Yunho stated while watching Jaejoong. “You’ve been naked in front of me before, so this isn’t anything new!”**

 

 **_But you were the one who stripped me before...not me doing it myself,_ ** **Jaejoong told himself.** **_And being naked hasn’t ended well for me, in case you’ve forgotten._ **

 

**Biting the inside of his cheek, Jaejoong began lifting his shirt up. This was more difficult with the chain on because he also had to move the chain through the shirt in order to get it completely off. Then again, it had been just as difficult getting the shirt on, so Yunho knew it would be a pain, but chose to let the younger deal with it.**

 

 **_Dumbass bastard pirate..._ ** **the younger growled to himself while starting to pull the chain through the top of the shirt.** **_Making things more difficult than they have to be..._ ** **he grumbled in his head as he tried not to glare at the older.**

 

**As soon as his shirt was off, Yunho held out his hand so Jaejoong could pass it to him. Doing as Yunho wanted him to, Jaejoong handed his shirt to the man only to watch him ball it up and chuck it into the farthest corner of the room.**

 

 **_There’s no getting that back on my own,_ ** **Jaejoong told himself with a small inward sigh.**

 

**“Pants too. Come on, chop chop!” Yunho stated, making a motion for Jaejoong to hurry up and finish stripping.**

 

**Jaejoong found he had a harder time reasoning with himself to take his pants off, but knew he did not want to anger Yunho or have him be the one to take them off of him. So, with shaking hands, Jaejoong gripped the top of his pants and began pulling them down with shaking hands.**

 

**Yunho was getting tired of how long it was taking Jaejoong to get his task accomplished, so he took a step forward. When Jaejoong heard his feet on the floor, he instantly pushed his pants the rest of the way to the floor, allowing them to pool up around his ankles so he stood naked in the room with only the collar on.**

 

**“Now, was that so hard?” Yunho asked while cocking his head to the side, a semi-pleased smile on his face.**

 

**Not answering, Jaejoong turned his head away from Yunho and closed his eyes. He did not like the feeling of Yunho looking at him like this, and even more so that it was a rule he had to be like this while in here. Was he always going to feel this awkward and uncomfortable when he was in Yunho’s room?**

 

**“Let’s get you on the bed now,” Yunho stated, beginning to push Jaejoong back towards the bed.**

 

**“B-b-bed?” the younger asked as he took a couple of steps back before stopping.**

 

**“Am I speaking another language?” Yunho asked. “Of course I just said bed. So keep going,” he said as he continued forcing Jaejoong in the direction he wanted.**

 

**Not having any other option, Jaejoong backed up until he was sitting down on the bed while looking up at Yunho. After a couple of seconds passed, Yunho grabbed the chain once more and pulled Jaejoong up towards the head of the bed. The collar around Jaejoong’s neck choked him as Yunho dragged him across the bed. He lay coughing and grabbing at his neck while Yunho wrapped the chain tightly around the bedpost and secured it there.**

 

**“There, now you can’t cause any more trouble,” Yunho stated, giving the chain a tug to make sure it was not going to come undone. “If you even attempt to unwrap the chain, you’ll get punished. Understand?”**

 

**“I understand…” Jaejoong whimpered, feeling trapped like some tortured animal. Even when he tried to position himself slightly different on the bed, the collar only choked him more and became uncomfortable. Yunho had not given him much wiggle room to move around comfortably.**

 

**“Awwww...my poor pet...it doesn’t look like you’re enjoying yourself too much,” the older cooed with a slight pout on his lips. “Are you uncomfortable?”**

 

**“No, it’s fine,” Jaejoong replied back, not wanting to give Yunho the satisfaction he wanted.**

 

**The man looked a bit taken aback by the response he received, but did not let it show. He just watched as Jaejoong shifted on the bed a little and gave a tug at his collar so it was not pulling against his throat as tightly.**

 

**“Good, because you’re going to stay like that for the rest of the day so I don’t want to hear any complaining,” Yunho stated in a firm voice, letting Jaejoong know nothing he did was going to get him out of his current situation. “If I even hear one sound out of you, only small whimper or anything, you’re in trouble. And you’re not allowed to sleep early either or you’ll also be in trouble. Understand?”**

 

**“Yes...I understand,” Jaejoong replied again.**

 

**Jaejoong then watched as Yunho went over to the big table in the room and began shuffling through different parchments. Some of them he ended up rolling out and weighing down, while placing others back on his shelf. Watching the man, since he had nothing else to do, Jaejoong wondered how he was ever going to manage to stay awake for the rest of the day. After all, there was nothing for him to do besides watch Yunho, and that was not the most entertaining thing in the world. At least the man could have given him one of the many books or scrolls on his shelf, but that would mean he was being nice...and that would never happen.**

 

 **_Stupid pirate...._ ** **Jaejoong said to himself as he curled up a bit on the bed.**

 

**~~ Yoochun’s Room ~~**

 

**Yoochun came back into his room with a wooden bowl filled with the supplies he needed, and found Junsu still sitting on his bed where he had left him. The younger was sitting with his legs crossed, hands holding onto his ankles, and his head tilted down as he nervously sat there. Seeing Yoochun coming back towards him, he moved his hands to hold onto his pants now, giving himself something to pull at if he started to feel more nervous or scared.**

 

**“Are you sure you don’t want the doctor to look at your cut?” Yoochun asked, walking over and sitting down next to Junsu.**

 

**“No…” the younger stated shaking his head. “I’d be too embarrassed…”**

 

**“Why? Because he closely examined your body earlier today?” Yoochun asked, right away seeing the red tint that came to the younger’s cheeks.**

 

**“I-I…” the younger muttered before gnawing at his bottom lip slightly.**

 

 **“Junsu...that’s his job,” the man pointed out with a small laugh. “He’s done physical exams on all the crew members before to make sure we were all in good health. We’ve all been through something similar,” he said, hoping to make Junsu feel a little bit better.** **_Wait...why am I acting like I care again…?_ ** **Yoochun asked himself before quickly brushing it off.**

 

**“But it’s still embarrassing…” Junsu pointed out. “I’d rather have you do it…”**

 

 **“So...you would rather have a man that raped you...** ** _multiple_** **_times_** **...tend to you? Rather than a doctor, a man who’s** ** _never hurt you_** **, and whose job is to** ** _heal people_** **and** ** _make them feel better_** **…” Yoochun stated, cocking his head to the side slightly.**

 

**Junsu nodded his head as he stared down at his lap now. He just listened as Yoochun sighed before moving the things around in his lap that he was going to use.**

 

**“You need to tilt your head up if I’m going to help you,” the older stated, grabbing Junsu’s chin and bringing his face up himself. “I can’t do anything useful if I can only see the top of your head.”**

 

**Junsu was startled by the sudden tug as he stared up into Yoochun’s eyes in shock. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was hanging slightly open as he looked at the man.**

 

 **_Why is this so familiar again…?_ ** **Yoochun asked himself.**

 

**_~~ Flashback ~~_ **

 

**_Yoochun was visiting Junsu for his seventeenth birthday, something they always spent together. For the past couple of years, Junsu had contemplated telling Yoochun how he felt, but he had never been able to. The worst thoughts always clouded his mind when he was about to say something to the other. He would think about getting rejected, or Yoochun never wanting to see him again because he thought he was strange or messed up or something terrible._ **

 

**_“Junsu, why did you go quiet all of the sudden?” Yoochun asked._ **

 

**_The younger had just been talking about how Jaejoong was going to start having to look for a possible wife soon, since he was going to become king, but how he knew that was going to be hard for him. The topic of finding love had started to make Junsu think about confessing to Yoochun again, which only made him more and more nervous around him._ **

 

**_“-su…-nsu...JUNSU!” Yoochun finally shouted, grabbing the younger by the chin and tilting his head up towards him to grab his attention._ **

 

**_Junsu looked directly into Yoochun’s eyes. He was shocked Yoochun had just done that, but at the same time he could not look away from him. They could not help but look at one another until Yoochun finally released Junsu and looked away himself._ **

 

**_~~ End of Flashback ~~_ **

 

**The two of them continued staring at each other until Yoochun finally released Junsu and looked away from him. He shook his head a couple of times before looking back down in his lap and grabbing a damp towel from the bowl.**

 

**“I’m going to clean the blood away,” Yoochun explained as he moved Junsu’s hair out of the way so he could see the cut better.**

 

**Since Yoochun had treated himself for wounds like this before, he knew what he needed to do. Junsu sat still on the bed as he felt Yoochun cleaning the blood off his face and neck. Even though the gash was not deep, it had bled more than Yoochun would have liked. But at least this would not call for stitches or anything. At most there might be a scar by his hairline, but that is it.**

 

**After a couple minutes of Yoochun using the towel to clean the dried blood from his skin, the man dropped it back into the bowl and took another smaller towel out that smelled kind of funny to Junsu.**

 

**“This may sting a little, there’s medication on it,” Yoochun explained before beginning to dab the gash on Junsu’s head.**

 

**Right away, Junsu pulled away from Yoochun and hissed as the medication stung his cut. Yoochun pulled Junsu back in, but the younger pulled away again, not liking the feeling of the medication against his wound.**

 

**“Will you stop pulling away already!?” Yoochun shouted, grabbing onto Junsu’s upper arm and shaking him slightly. “I’m trying to help you, damn it! I-! I...”**

 

**Junsu froze where he sat and averted his eyes from Yoochun, feeling slightly scared of him again.**

 

**Yoochun lightened his grip on Junsu’s arms and sighed before saying, “I warned you this may sting. It’s medication, so of course it’s not going to be painless.”**

 

**“Sorry…” Junsu apologized.**

 

**“It’s okay. Just...lift your head again,” Yoochun said calmly.**

 

**Doing as he was told, Junsu lifted his head again, but did not look Yoochun in the eye. He flinched when the medicated towel made contact with his open wound again, but he did not pull back this time. He might have flinched a couple of times, but he did his best to not move away like he had first done.**

 

**Yoochun leaned in even closer to him after he had dabbed at the wound, placed one hand on the back of the younger's head, and began blowing on it to help it dry. The younger ducked away a little at first, though only as much as Yoochun’s hold on him would allow. The blowing hurt the gash on his forehead more, but he knew the pain should not last much longer.**

 

**“Ouch!” Junsu yelled when Yoochun touched his wound with his finger to make sure the medication had dried fully.**

 

**“Alright...that should take care of it,” Yoochun stated, leaning away from Junsu and placing the medicated towel into the bowl. “I need to go bring these back to Taecyeon’s room now, so I’ll be right back.”**

 

**Nodding his head, Junsu watched as Yoochun left and closed the door behind him. As he waited for Yoochun to return, he laid down on the bed to rest some more. He was tempted to touch the cut on his forehead, but decided against it since he did not want it to start bleeding again, which might get Yoochun angry with him.**

 

**“Does your head hurt at all?” Yoochun asked when he walked back into the room a couple of minutes later, only to find Junsu passed out on the bed.**

 

**The younger was laying on his side with his legs bent, one arm thrown over the side of the bed, and the other acting as a pillow under his head. Yoochun thought he looked like a little kid who had fallen asleep in his parent's bed. It was adorable, but he would never admit that out loud.**

 

**Sighing, Yoochun walked up to Junsu and helped position him so he would be more comfortable. The doctor had said the younger needed to rest, so Yoochun figured he could let Junsu sleep until dinner time came around. It would give him more time to get things in his room organized, because he had not gotten the chance ever since Junsu had become his captive. The interrupted conversation with Yunho would have to wait for another time.**

 

**Even though he had told himself he would clean, Yoochun found himself sitting at his desk, watching Junsu sleep peacefully. As he watched him, however, he started to feel confused again. Everything about the younger seemed perfect. From the way his head nestled into the pillow, how he grumbled now and again in his sleep, even the way he pulled the covers closer around himself.**

 

**Not once was he able to take his eyes off the younger as he slept comfortably with his head nuzzled into his pillow and one of his hands fisting the sheet beneath him. The only time he did look away, was when he had gone to grab them dinner. After the fiasco on deck with some of the crew members, Yoochun doubted it would be a good idea to bring Junsu out of his room.**

 

**Waking the younger up for dinner had been a challenge of its own because he was so fast asleep. Junsu had almost hit him in the face when he had turned over, but he had thankfully dodged it. When Junsu had eventually woken up, he had acted shy and curled up into a small ball. It was only when Yoochun had brought him over food that he had uncurled more and gratefully ate his food.**

 

**Even as they ate their dinner in his room that night...all Yoochun did was watch Junsu. He partially watched him to make sure he ate everything on his plate, but also because he found he just could not take his eyes away from the younger. Yoochun was just glad Junsu seemed to be too interested in his food to realize he was being watched.**

 

**When it became later, and Yoochun saw Junsu was becoming tired again, he went over to the bed and laid down next to him. The bed shifted slightly, causing Junsu to move a little in the bed.**

 

**“Do you trust me to lay here with you?” Yoochun asked. “The couch isn’t all too comfy, as I learned the other night,” he explained while stretching his back a little only to have it crack a couple of times.**

 

**“S-sure…” Junsu replied, turning his back towards Yoochun, although in the long run that might have been a bad decision. “It’s your bed, after all…” he explained, shrugging his shoulders as if he was not bothered by it. “Or...or I could sleep on the couch I-aahh!”**

 

**Yoochun had flipped Junsu over so he was now facing him, just like the younger had been sleeping with Jaejoong the other night.**

 

**“You’re not sleeping on the couch,” the older stated. “You heard the doctor tell you that you needed to rest. You won’t get a good night's sleep if you’re on the couch. If anything, you’ll wake up in more pain than you’re in right now.”**

 

**Junsu tried scooting away from Yoochun, but the man pulled him in closer and trapped him in his arms.**

 

 **_Why does this feel familiar as well…?_ ** **Yoochun asked himself while resting his chin on top of Junsu’s head lightly. “Let’s just go to sleep,” the older stated, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.**

 

**“Yoo-Yoochun…” Junsu called out, unsure about their current positions against each other.**

 

**“Ssshhh...I’m trying to sleep…” Yoochun replied in a tired voice.**

 

**Junsu laid next to him, trapped, without saying anything else, just praying to fall asleep while he lay so close to Yoochun.**

 

**~~ Yunho’s Room ~~**

 

**Yunho was crawling into his bed that night with Jaejoong still chained to the headboard. Jaejoong thought Yunho was going to unchain him from the bed so he could sleep comfortably, and was confused when he man simply laid down and closed his eyes.**

 

**“Ummm...Yunho…” Jaejoong called out lightly. “I’m still-”**

 

**“I know,” Yunho stated, cutting Jaejoong off.**

 

**“Aren’t you going to release it so I can sleep more comfortably?” he questioned, since the collar was uncomfortable and pulled at his neck strangely.**

 

**“Nope,” was all Yunho replied.**

 

**“But you said it was just for the rest of the day,” Jaejoong pointed out.**

 

**Yunho made a hissing noise before turning his head towards Jaejoong and glaring at him.**

 

**“I changed my mind to all night as well,” he stated while staring the chained man down. “You’re going to stay like that all night to make sure you learned your lesson about messing around on deck. Understand?”**

 

**“But, Yunho!” Jaejoong called out, angered that the man had changed his mind on his own.**

 

**“I said!” the man stated in a loud voice, startling Jaejoong. “Understand!?”**

 

**“I...I understand…” Jaejoong replied, shifting away from Yunho as much as he could without falling off the bed or choking himself.**

 

**Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Yunho turned over on his side to face away from Jaejoong. He fluffed his pillow beneath his head and pulled the cover up more around him, completely ignoring the fact that Jaejoong might be cold with nothing to cover himself up with.**

 

**Jaejoong also faced away from Yunho so he would not have to look at him if he ended up waking up in the middle of the night, which he bet he would because of this damned collar. Rolling his eyes, Jaejoong curled up into a small ball on the bed and wrapped his arms around his legs before falling asleep.**

 


	14. Scrub the Deck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second update of the day! Make sure to go back and read chapter 13 if you have not already ^_^

 

**The next morning, Jaejoong woke up to feeling his body in pain. The way Yunho had him sleep had not been comfortable at all. Not to mention the man had kicked him a couple of times throughout the night and he had wound up sleeping on the edge of the bed to the point where he was almost falling off. It was only once Jaejoong was awake that he was able to pull himself onto the bed more.**

 

**With Jaejoong’s movements to make himself more comfortable, Yunho opened his eyes and looked at him. Seeing Yunho staring at him startled Jaejoong, causing him to fling himself back and almost fall from the bed, which would have completely choked him. The only thing stopping Jaejoong from toppling over the side and landing on the floor, was Yunho grabbing him and pulling him towards the center of the bed where he was pinned down.**

 

**“Guess maybe I should feed you something before putting you to work,” Yunho sighed out while looking down at Jaejoong. “Wouldn’t want you collapsing from heat exhaustion or something...that’d be a pain. I'd actually have to take care of you then.”**

 

**Not saying anything, Jaejoong turned his head to the side and completely ignored Yunho. Jaejoong knew he had no say in if he was going to get food, so he knew staying silent was going to be better than acting out in some way.**

 

**The bed shifted as Yunho stood up and walked over to his dresser to pull on his clothes. Only then, did Jaejoong look back over towards the older man.**

 

**“Stay where you are and I’ll be right back,” Yunho stated once he was dressed and went to the door to leave.**

 

**_Right...because I actually have somewhere to go,_ ** **Jaejoong thought to himself, but did not voice himself because he knew it would only get him in trouble.**

 

**As soon as the door closed behind the pirate, Jaejoong sat up a bit more and rolled his eyes. Yunho had not untied him from the bed yet, so where was the man expecting him to go? Had he just said it to show his authority over him or something? There was not a place he could really run to, after all.**

 

**While sitting on the bed alone, however, Jaejoong noticed he was feeling cold. At least last night there had been two bodies in the bed which had kept him semi-warm, but now he was alone. Being naked was not the best in this circumstance for a multitude of reasons.**

 

**After a shiver ran up his spine, Jaejoong reached down and grabbed the cover on the bed, shimmying under it so he could try and get a bit warmer. Just as he was getting himself situated, the door to the room opened back up. Jaejoong saw Yunho come in carrying two plates of food, one slightly more filled than the other, and could not help but lick his lips since he had not gotten dinner last night.**

 

**“Did I say you could get under the covers?” Yunho asked, placing the two plates down on the table before walking over to the bed.**

 

**“Well...n-no…” Jaejoong answered, thinking he did not need permission to get under a cover.**

 

**“You must be naked when you’re in the bedroom,” Yunho reminded him. “And right now you’re covering yourself.”**

 

**“But I’m technically still naked!” Jaejoong pointed out quickly.**

 

**“Can I see your body right now?” Yunho questioned.**

 

**Declining his head, Jaejoong looked down at the cover and bit the inside of his cheek. If Yunho already knew the answer, why was he bothering asking him?**

 

**_Stupid pirate…_ ** **the younger seemed to himself.**

 

**“Hello? Jaejoong! Answer me!” Yunho shouted. “Can I see your body right now!?” he asked again, this time in a louder voice.**

 

**“No…” Jaejoong replied this time around, trying his best not to send an angry glare towards Yunho.**

 

**Sighing, Yunho took another step closer to the part of the bed where the end of chain was tied, and began undoing it. Shuffling around in the bed slightly, Jaejoong sat up more, eager to finally be free.**

 

**With the chain in his hand, Yunho smiled down at Jaejoong while winding it around his hand more. Then, he gave the chain a harsh tug, causing Jaejoong to go flying from the bed and crashing onto the floor. Jaejoong laid on the floor in pain as he rubbed the elbow he had landed on. He cradled his hurt arm against his body while continuing to hiss in pain and scrunch his face in discomfort. Yunho just could not simply let him be, could he?**

 

**While Jaejoong was wishing for the pain to dull in his arm, Yunho walked back over to the table with the plates of food on them, and grabbed the plate that had less on it. Turning around, Yunho saw Jaejoong cradling his elbow with his other arm while trying to make himself as small as possible on the floor. A small chuckle left Yunho’s lips as he began walking over to Jaejoong and placed the plate down in front of him. Jaejoong kept his head down and only nodded slightly to show his thanks.**

 

**Reaching forward, Yunho grabbed onto Jaejoong’s chin and lifted it so their eyes met. Jaejoong had averted his eyes quickly at first, but another sharp tug at his neck made him look up at the man.**

 

**“Eat all your food and then you can get dressed,” Yunho stated before releasing Jaejoong and going back to the table where his food was waiting for him. The chain clanked loudly to the floor when he dropped it, part of it landing on Jaejoong’s hand. Pulling his hand back, the younger waved it back and forth slightly while blowing on it to ease the pain. There was already a red spot forming on his hand where the chain had hit him.**

 

**The thought of getting to put clothes on again thrilled Jaejoong, though, causing him to begin eating his food quickly. Since there was not a great deal of food on his plate, he knew it would not take him long to polish it off. He had been eating so quickly that he had actually started choking at one point. That had gained Yunho’s attention, but not enough for him to do anything about it as he continued eating at his own leisurely pace.**

 

**Within a matter of minutes, all the food from Jaejoong’s plate was eaten, and he sat on the floor waiting for Yunho to give him some clothes. Using the back of his hand, he quickly wiped away any food that night have been around his mouth. Yunho quickly realized Jaejoong was staring at him like a puppy waiting for a treat, so he got up and began pulling some old clothes out from a dresser.**

 

**“Do you want to put these on?” Yunho asked, holding the clothes up in his hand and waving them at Jaejoong in a teasing manner.**

 

**“Yes,” Jaejoong replied, nodding his head while looking at the clothes, following them with his eyes as Yunho continued waving them around like some sort of flag. He almost could not believe he was** **_this_ ** **excited over clothes, old ones which probably were covered with holes at that.**

 

**Walking back over towards the bed, Yunho tossed the clothes onto it before leaning down face-to-face with Jaejoong. Even though the younger tried backing away, Jaejoong already had his back against the bed. He was trapped in place. Yunho then moved himself between Jaejoong’s legs and moved in closer than before. He could see Jaejoong shaking in front of him, so he leaned in even closer so his mouth was right next to his ear.**

 

**“Why do you look so scared, my little toy?” Yunho whispered into Jaejoong’s ear, making him jump slightly.**

 

**Before he could give Jaejoong time to respond, Yunho cupped the man’s naked cock in his hand, causing a small moan to pass Jaejoong’s lips and for him to curl up slightly. Slowly, Yunho moved his hand up and down Jaejoong’s gradually hardening cock. He smiled when he felt the man’s hips twitch and thrust forward slightly, enjoying the stimulation he was getting. Yunho was entertained by the response he was getting from Jaejoong, and wanted to see if he could get just a little bit more. So, grabbing hold of the chain again, Yunho pulled Jaejoong in and planted a kiss on his lips.**

 

**They stayed in this position for quite some times, and eventually Yunho felt Jaejoong raise two shaking fists up to his chest and begin lightly pushing against him. He knew that must have meant Jaejoong was getting close to his release, so he quickened the pace of his hand. That caused Jaejoong to moan into his mouth more.**

 

**Jaejoong only moved his head away from Yunho’s so he could bite his lip when he reached his orgasm. His body shook as he orgasmed and felt as Yunho continued to stroke him to make it last longer, adding even more stimulation. It was not until Yunho removed his hand from him that Jaejoong released his bottom lip and licked it, allowing the coppery taste of his own blood to fill his mouth.**

 

**As Jaejoong sat there panting with his head leaned back and his eyes closed, Yunho fished around until he produced a key and removed the chain connecting to Jaejoong’s collar. Right away Jaejoong felt lighter, and the chain clunked to the floor in a heavy mess.**

 

**“Get dressed,” Yunho whispered before kissing Jaejoong’s bottom lip, tasting some of the blood, and standing up.**

 

**Opening his eyes, Jaejoong looked up at Yunho and nodded his head. He then stood up, his legs shaking slightly, and began pulling on his clothes as best as he could in his current, dazed, state. Still panting slightly, he ran his hand through his hair once and tried catching his breath more.**

 

**As soon as he started pulling the clothes on, he realized had been right about them being old and having some holes in them. These were not Yunho’s best clothes, but then again he should not even think for a second he was going to get dressed properly.**

 

**“Thank you for taking the chain off... “ Jaejoong nervously stated when all of his clothes were pulled on and he was tugging slightly at the bottom of the shirt he had been given.**

 

**“It’s just so you can work more easily on the deck. You'd only be slower if you were dragging the chain around with you,” Yunho clarified. “If you start messing around or misbehaving out there, I’ll put it back on you and have one of the crew members out there hold one end while you work. Then you can be their bitch for the day… maybe even the night. Understand?”**

 

**Again, Jaejoong nodded his head. At this point, he was almost willing to do anything in order to not have the chain hooked back onto his collar.**

 

**“Now come here,” Yunho commanded, crooking his finger at Jaejoong to motion for him to come as he opened the door of his room. “See that man standing by the mast you were tied against not too long ago?” he asked, making sure Jaejoong would remember his punishment. “You’ll go to him and ask what you need to do on deck. His name is, Jiho. Understand?”**

 

**“I understand,” Jaejoong replied, right before being pushed out of the room and onto the deck. Once he stumbled out of Yunho’s room, the rest of the crew turned around to stare at him, especially the crew members who were a part of the altercation that took place the other day.**

 

**Jaejoong did not even have time to turn back around to look at Yunho, because he heard the door slam shut behind him. The man might as well have been throwing him to the sharks.**

 

**~~ Yoochun’s Room~~**

 

**Junsu woke up to feel Yoochun still holding him in his arms. The man's breath tickled the top of his head, moving his hair slightly.**

 

**Not knowing what to do, Junsu attempted to slide out from Yoochun’s grasp. This proved harder than it seemed, though, because the older only wrapped his arms around him tighter. Going still, he let out a small sigh before resting again.**

 

**“Is something wrong?” Yoochun asked without opening his eyes after a couple more seconds of silence.**

 

**“Oh...umm...I just...I just woke up,” Junsu explained, not knowing what he was really suppose to say. “And I figured I’d move so you could sleep more…” he stated, coming up with that excuse off the top of his head. “I’ll go move to the couch.”**

 

**“We discussed this last night,” Yoochun stated with his eyes still closed and in a partially annoyed voice. “You need to stay comfortable when you rest so you can heal quickly. That means you’re not going to sleep or sit on that uncomfortable couch,” he re-stated.**

 

**Opening his eyes now, Yoochun looked down at Junsu before releasing him. Junsu then sat up in the bed and stared down at his hands. It was only when the bed shifted that Junsu looked up to see Yoochun walking over to a dresser in the room and rummaging through it.**

 

**“You’ll be working on deck today,” Yoochun stated as he threw a beaten up pair of pants over his shoulder. “I’m against it since the doctor said you should be resting...but there’s no going against what Yunho wants,” he explained as he pulled out just as beaten of a shirt out of the dresser as well. “I’m going to grab some breakfast for us,” Yoochun said while handing Junsu the clothes he had selected for him. “Put these on and use the bathroom if you need to relieve yourself while I’m gone. The last thing I need is a mess on my bed or floor. ”**

 

**“Okay…” Junsu replied, taking the clothes from Yoochun and watching the man leave the room.**

 

**Not knowing how much time he had to himself, Junsu pulled on the clothes Yoochun had gotten for him, and then quickly used the bathroom before returning back to the bed and sitting down again. He did not know if he would get in trouble for being out of bed when the man got back, so he was glad when he saw Yoochun had not returned by the time he finished.**

 

**It seemed to take Yoochun longer than it should have to get the food for them, but soon enough he was walking back through the door and handing Junsu a plate stacked with food. Junsu’s eyes widened a bit at the mountain of food that was piled high on his plate. Even though the older had filled his plate yesterday, he did not expect it to be a recurring thing.**

 

**“Remember, you need to eat all of it,” Yoochun reminded him.**

 

**“Mmm…” Junsu hummed in response as he looked down at all the food on his plate.**

 

**The two of them stayed silent the entire time they ate and until both of them were finished. Junsu had made sure to pace himself while eating so he did not finish too much before Yoochun. He did not want to be the one sitting there awkwardly while the older finished his meal. If he had not been pacing himself, he knew he could have easily finished at least ten minutes ahead of the pirate.**

 

**Yoochun collected their plates once they were finished, and stacked them on his desk before looking back over at Junsu.**

 

**“I’ll come onto deck with you,” Yoochun stated.**

 

**“You don’t need to come out with me…” Junsu said, ducking his head down low. “I don’t want to cause any trouble…” he explained.**

 

**“I need to explain things to, Jiho, the crew member in charge, so they don’t over work you,” Yoochun explained, grabbing hold of Junsu’s wrists and yanking him off the bed.**

 

**As soon as he was yanked up, he found himself colliding against Yoochun’s chest. The older wound one arm around his waist and placed the other on his chin to tilt his head up. Junsu was frozen in fear until Yoochun released his chin and went to move his hair away from his injury on his forehead.**

 

**“It still looks alright,” Yoochun commented before releasing the younger and grabbing his wrist again.**

 

**Junsu stood up straight before tugging himself free from Yoochun’s grasp and rubbing his wrist, not that the man had harmed him. He then fixed his hair and cleared his throat a little. Yoochun looked back at Junsu but did not make another attempt to reach for him or say anything. He then headed for the door and Junsu followed close behind.**

 

**Just as Junsu stepped through the door, he looked around and saw Jaejoong standing just outside of Yunho’s room with the rest of the crew staring at him. It looked like they could jump at him at any moment, and Jaejoong looked scared. Quickly, Junsu made a grab for Yoochun and tapped him on the shoulder. Than man turned around to see Junsu staring at Jaejoong with worried eyes.**

 

**_Damn it...I can't just ignore it when he has that pathetic look on his face,_ ** **the pirate says when he saw the younger's sad and worried eyes. “Jaejoong!” Yoochun called over without another second's hesitation. “Come here!”**

 

**Quickly, Jaejoong made his way over to Yoochun and Junsu, standing closer to his friend as if he would have been able to protect him against anything. Yoochun simply stared at the two of them before turning back around and heading to the man Jaejoong had been told to go and talk to.**

 

**“Hello, Yoochun,” Jiho stated as soon as they got to the center mast.**

 

**“Hello, Jiho,” Yoochun greeted back. “I have two new workers for you today,” he explained, stepping aside to show him Jaejoong and Junsu.**

 

**“So these are the two that caused trouble on deck yesterday,” Jiho sighed out, already looking disappointed in the two of them.**

 

**“Yes, they are. But Yunho wants them working on deck for a while to teach them a lesson,” Yoochun stated. “He can’t do much hard labor though,” he explained, pointing to Junsu. “Strict orders from Taecyeon to let him rest, but Yunho wants him working. So just give him something easy to do,” Yoochun continued explaining. “If you don’t believe me, go and ask the doctor yourself.”**

 

**“I’d rather not have to interact with him again, so I’ll just take your word for it,” Jiho stated with a slight shiver running up his spine.**

 

**“You still don’t like him?” Yoochun asked, and Jaejoong and Junsu leaned in to listen a bit better. “It was your own fault for getting that gash in your leg,” he stated, causing Jaejoong and Junsu to look down and see a thick white scar that ran from the pirates knee to ankle. “And how could you be scared of a needle when you swing a sword around like it’s a toothpick?” he questioned, his hands resting on his hips as he did so.**

 

**“Laugh all you want now, just wait until you have to get twenty-eight stitches in your leg and tell me how you like it,” Jiho stated.**

 

**“He** **_did_ ** **do that to save you from blood loss and infection,” Yoochun pointed out followed by a small sigh. “But enough about you and your problems. Just get these two working so you don’t get in trouble with Yunho. That’s water you don’t want to tread in.”**

 

**Yoochun then left without saying another word, leaving Jaejoong and Junsu alone with Jiho, who they guessed was in charge of the other crew members from the sound of it. For a while, all the three of them could do was stare at one another. Jaejoong and Junsu had no idea what they were going to be expected to do, and Jiho had no idea how capable either of them were.**

 

**“I guess the simplest thing to ask you two to do would be to scrub the deck,” Jiho stated while scratching the back of his head and releasing a heavy sigh. He figured that was something impossible for either of them to mess up. “There’s already two clean buckets of water over there,” he explained, pointing over to the side of the ship. “One of you can use the mop and the other the rag. You should be able to get the entire deck done by the end of the day if you work diligently.”**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu turned to stare at each other before looking back over at the crew member in charge of them. The man had a stern look on his face as he looked at them.**

 

**“Well, get to work!” Jiho shouted when he saw they were not moving at all. “I’m not holding your hand through the process!” he shouted more. “Even though you’ve been spoiled, you should be able to understand how to clean a deck!”**

 

**The two of them then quickly went over towards where Jiho had pointed and looked down at what they were suppose to use.**

 

**“Since you’re more hurt, you can use the mop,” Jaejoong stated, taking the handle and holding it out to Junsu.**

 

**“No, I couldn’t do that,” Junsu rejected, pushing the mop back towards Jaejoong. “You’re the king...I’m just some upper class friend of yours,” he explained with a small smile on his face, showing Jaejoong it was alright.**

 

**“Junsu...I highly doubt that matters in this situation. I could be the royal horse shit shoveler and you’d probably** **_still_ ** **insist that I take the mop,” Jaejoong stated. “I’ve half forgotten I’m a king with everything that’s happened so far,” he admitted with a grim expression on his face.**

 

**“You still seem to have more power though,” the younger pointed out.**

 

**“More power?” Jaejoong asked, cocking his eyebrow. “Please...explain to me how on a pirate ship...where everyone hates us...I have more power…”**

 

**“Well...since it seems everyone fears Yunho the most and you’re the one...with him...that would give you more power...” Junsu explained, trying to pick his words carefully and in a way that would make sense.**

 

**“Hmph…” the older grunted, followed by a small chuckle.**

 

**“What’s Yunho’s position on this ship anyways?” Junsu then asked, wondering if Jaejoong knew since he was forced to spend time with the man everyday.**

 

**“Maybe the first mate to the captain? He does seem to have control over the crew well enough...so that could be a possibility...” Jaejoong offered with a shrug of his shoulders. “I still haven’t seen the captain...I don’t know why he’s scared to show his dumb face,” he stated, while once again offering Junsu the mop.**

 

**“Then I wonder if Yoochun is just a friend of Yunho’s since he said Yunho rescued him…” Junsu stated while cocking his head to the side and grabbing the rag from the top of one of the water buckets they would be using to clean the deck with. “But either way, you’re stuck with someone who has more power than Yoochun. So even though you’re not treated like a king on this ship...in a way you still hold more power than I do,” he explained. “You get the mop.”**

 

**Jaejoong sighed as he lifted the mop more before grabbing the handle of a bucket and carrying it away with him. Junsu started at one part of the deck, while Jaejoong went to another part not too far away from his friend. Although they would start cleaning different sections, they figured it was a good idea to at least stay close to one another. After all, who knew what the crew could try to do?**

 

**While they were working, Jaejoong could not help but overhear different things the crew members were saying. Things about Junsu that he did not want to hear.**

 

**“Look at his ass…” Youngjae whispered.**

 

**“Getting desperate enough to fuck a man?” Himchan commented back, giving the other a slight shove.**

 

**“We haven’t been to land in** **_how_ ** **long? Can you blame me?” Youngjae stated. “Plus, you’ve heard the way he yells when Yoochun’s fucking him,” he added in.**

 

**Jaejoong looked over to Junsu to see him kneeling on the deck with the rag in his hands. He would keep his knees in place and stretch his body as far as it would go before pulling himself back in and doing the same thing again to make sure the deck was clean. Each time, the pants would strain against his ass, giving anyone looking a great view.**

 

**Jaejoong then glanced back over to the crew to see them all staring at Junsu like wild beasts. Some of these men were those who had pinned them to the deck yesterday, and others he did not recognize.**

 

**“We could always rape him and threaten him not to tell Yoochun about it,” Yongguk brought up.**

 

**“And when could we possibly do that?” Daehyun asked, in a voice that said it was easier said than done.**

 

**“We could tell Yoochun we’re going to show him how to do different things below deck, take him there and then...well...I don’t need to explain how sex works to you,” Yongguk explained. “It would just be his ass instead of a nice, wet cunt.”**

 

**Even though Jaejoong wished Jiho would shout at them to get them back to work, they were making it look like they were working while they talked. Plus, he hardly doubted Jiho would yell much at the other crew members for slacking slightly. He had a feeling Jiho would only be yelling at him and Junsu if they started to slack. Jaejoong was then wrenched out of his train of thought when he heard another voice enter into their conversation.**

 

**“I’m sure the doctor has something we could steal to make him sleepy,” another pirate by the name of Junhong stated all of the sudden.**

 

**“You’re a genius sometimes. You know that?” Jongup, who had come walking up with him, stated as he gave him a slap on the back.**

 

**“We don’t get paid enough to come up with plans like this,” Himchan complained as he rolled his eyes.**

 

**“We don’t get paid at all…” Youngjae then pointed out.**

 

**“Paid...not paid...it doesn’t really matter if we can get a piece of his ass,” Yongguk stated while continuing to eye Junsu’s plump ass.**

 

**Jaejoong could not stand to hear Junsu being talked about this way. The last thing he wanted was for his friend to end up in the middle of a pirate gangbang and hurt worse than he was now. He did not know how he would stand to live with himself if something like that happened to his friend.**

 

**With his mop still gripped tightly in his hands, Jaejoong quickly made his way over towards Junsu and pulled the younger up so he was standing. The younger seemed flustered after suddenly be pulled up, and looked at Jaejoong with a confused expression on his face.**

 

**“Jaejoong, what are yo-”**

 

**“Just switch with me,” Jaejoong stated, thrusting the mop into Junsu’s hands and snatching the soaked rag from him. “You don’t want to hear what they’re talking about,” he said, motioning his eyes over towards where some other crew members were standing. “If you don’t want to risk being raped by them...for the love of God, just listen to me...please…” Jaejoong begged his friend.**

 

**“Jae-”**

 

**“Please!” the older begged through clenched teeth. “Just...just do what I say...please…” he told him. “Forget that I’m king...forget social class...just listen to me and use the damn mop if you value your life.”**

 

**“Jaejoong…” the younger gasped out, shocked by what he was hearing and how stressed the older sounded.**

 

**Reaching a hand out, Jaejoong pat Junsu on the top of his head and smiled at him. Jaejoong then lowered his hand and gave the younger a slap on his arm, a reassuring smile on his face now.**

 

**Nodding his head, Junsu clutched the mop and watched as Jaejoong headed back over to where he had been working. Jaejoong was just glad the whispering about Junsu soon stopped, even though he knew it was not a for sure sign that they were not planning anything.**

 

**The only break Jaejoong and Junsu got from cleaning the deck was when they were allowed to eat lunch. The crew went in waves to eat food, so Jaejoong and Junsu made sure to go together since it was safer to stick close to one another than to be separated. The entire time they ate, they were eyed by Jaehyo, Yukwon, Yongguk, Daehyun, and Jongup. It was one of the most uncomfortable meals they had ever sat through, mainly because half of the people wanted to pummel them and the other half wanted their cocks up Junsu’s ass.**

 

**The uneasiness they felt made them eat a bit faster as they huddled close together in the corner of the room. They knew the others were talking about them, maybe planning their downfall or rape, but at least they could not hear them.**

 

**Right after lunch, Jaejoong and Junsu headed back out and worked on cleaning the deck more. Jiho had told them they should be able to get the entire deck done if they worked hard, so that was their goal.**

 

**It was only when the sun was setting that other crew members began heading inside to rest up and do whatever it was they did until going to bed. Talk? Fight to relieve stress? Jerk off maybe? Who knew?**

 

**Some of the crew members gave them harsh glares as they passed when going to their room. A couple of them even shoved their shoulders into Jaejoong’s and Junsu’s almost causing them to topple over a couple of times. They mainly enjoyed doing that because they could tell how tired the two of them looked, and took joy in messing with them in a more vulnerable state.**

 

**Soon, however, the deck was clear of all people. It was just the two of them now.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu had no idea if they were allowed to go back to Yunho and Yoochun yet, so they were thankful when they heard their names being called.**

 

**“Jaejoong! Get back in here!” Yunho called from the doorway of his room.**

 

**“Junsu, you did well today! Come back in and rest!” Yoochun called to him. “I don’t want you to get sick and have Taecyeon back on my ass!”**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu looked at each other before placing their buckets, mop, and rag back where they had been in the morning. Both of them felt completely exhausted from the day’s work and were actually glad to be going back into those rooms. Something neither of them thought they would ever be grateful for in their lives.**

 

**~~Yunho’s Room ~~**

 

**Jaejoong entered the room and looked at Yunho before starting to take his clothes off. Unlike that morning when taking his clothes off had been the last thing he wanted to do, right now he was relieved to get the smelly garments off.**

 

**His sweat covered clothes laid at his feet as he stared down at the floor, wondering what Yunho was going to do. Small goose bumps were forming on his skin, but he could not care less.**

 

**“Did you work hard today?” Yunho asked, walking up to Jaejoong and running his fingers down the man’s sweaty chest.**

 

**“Yes…” Jaejoong simply answered.**

 

**“Cause any trouble I don’t know about?” the man questioned, stopping his hand where it was on Jaejoong’s chest. “I didn’t hear any more shouting from deck today.”**

 

**“No…” the younger replied, only to feel Yunho’s hand continue to travel across his skin again.**

 

**“Did you clean the deck all day?” Yunho asked next.**

 

**“Yes…” Jaejoong answered once more.**

 

**“That’s a very demanding job to do,” Yunho replied with a content sigh.**

 

**“It is…” the younger acknowledged, feeling his muscles throb.**

 

**“I’ll go get you some dinner for doing what you were told today, so sit down,” Yunho said, pointing to a chair at the table in his room.**

 

**Yunho watched as Jaejoong sat down, looking at the floor with his hands in his lap, before leaving the room. Jaejoong stayed still the entire time Yunho was gone and only peaked his head up when the man came back a couple minutes later with two plates filled with food. As soon as the plate was put down in front of Jaejoong, the man could not help but start eating right away. He had never done work like that in his life before today. Sure, he had done swordsmanship training for years, but cleaning a ship’s deck all day long in the heat, bent over the entire time nonetheless, was putting a toll on different parts of his body.**

 

**Unlike Jaejoong, Yunho was eating slowly and enjoying his meal while looking over a couple of maps at the other end of the table. He was flipping through books and scrolls, not paying any attention to the younger sitting at the other end of the table.**

 

**The next time Yunho looked up from what he was doing, he saw Jaejoong had finished his food and had passed out while leaning on the table. Jaejoong’s arms were crossed and his head was resting on them while facing towards Yunho. His mouth was open slightly and his nose twitched now and then as if he was dreaming of something. A small smile went across Yunho’s lips as he watched Jaejoong sleep, but he knew the younger must not have been comfortable. Pushing his chair back, Yunho went over to Jaejoong, picked him up, and placed him on the bed before going back to looking at his maps again.**

 

**~~Yoochun’s Room~~**

 

**Junsu got into Yoochun’s room and slid down to the floor right away. His entire body hurt from working all day, but his back and butt were feeling it the most. Even though he knew he had not been doing things as taxing as other crew members, he still wished he did not have to do anything on the deck.**

 

**“Are you feeling alright?” Yoochun asked when he saw how exhausted Junsu looked. “Do you want me to get the doctor to come and look at you to make sure you didn’t hurt yourself unintentionally?”**

 

**“No...I’m fine…” Junsu lied as he slid down so he was completely lying on the floor.**

 

**“You remind me of a dead bird I found on deck once,” Yoochun said in a flat and serious tone. “Laying there...motionless…”**

 

**Junsu opened his eyes slightly and sent a small, non-threatening glare up at the older. “I just want to sleep…I’m so tired...” he stated, not caring if he sounded pathetic to Yoochun right now. Fuck that, he just wanted to rest and get some shuteye.**

 

**Sighing, Yoochun bent down next to Junsu and helped pull him up off the floor so that he was standing again. Seeing the way Junsu’s legs shook, however, Yoochun decided to pick him up and carry him to the bed.**

 

**“YA!” the younger shouted in surprise as he suddenly wound his arms around the pirate’s neck so he would not fall. “What do you think you’re doing!? You said I looked like some dead bird! Not a sack of rice!”**

 

**“I was going to say I was helping since you seemed to be really tired...but maybe now I should reconsider,” Yoochun stated.**

 

**The man stood in place, looking down at Junsu who had a mix of a shocked and confused expression, before moving his arms to act like he was going to drop the younger. Right away Junsu clung onto him tighter and let out a small screech. He then moved one of his hands to his back and made a pained expression.**

 

**_Oops..._ ** **the older thought to himself before going the rest of the way to the bed.**

 

**When he lowered Junsu down, the younger released his arms from around his neck. Junsu shifted around on the bed a little, getting more comfortable and stretching his back out a bit. He then let out a small yawn, which he tried, and failed, to hide from the man.**

 

**“Before you go to sleep, you need to eat something, Junsu. Remember what the doctor said,” Yoochun reminded him. ”I’ll be right back, so try not to fall asleep.”**

 

**Lightly jogging out of the room, Yoochun went and fetched some food for the two of them.**

 

**As Junsu waited for him to return, he could not help but wonder if Yoochun was being nicer to him because he had worked hard today and now looked pathetic and worn out. He guessed the reason did not so much matter right now as long as he was being treated better than the first couple of days he had been on the ship.**

 

**Once Yoochun returned with food, he handed Junsu his plate and sat down at his desk to eat his own food.**

 

**“Just relax and eat. I’m just going to do some reading in the meantime,” Yoochun explained before turning around.**

 

**“You can read that well?” Junsu asked before taking a bite of food.**

 

**“Yeah, that’s one thing I can do really well. Everyone else can piece things together, but when I came onto this ship, I had to read things and explain them to Yunho and some of the others,” Yoochun replied, shaking his head as he remembered teaching Yunho how to read better. “Maybe for all I know I was someone of high class before I got into the accident and lost my memories,” he stated with a small sarcastic laugh, knowing that was something impossible.**

 

**When Yoochun turned around to see Junsu staring at him with wide eyes, he could not help but begin laughing. The look on the younger’s face was just priceless.**

 

**“I was just joking, Junsu,” Yoochun stated while he tried to get himself to stop laughing. “What would the chances of that be!? Me? High class!? Oh God...that’s the best joke out there!” he exclaimed, hitting his open palm on his desk a couple of times. “Now just eat your dinner and rest,” he said while still laughing lightly before turning towards his desk.**

 

**Yoochun did not know how much time had passed until he heard the sound of metal clattering against the floor. Shocked at the sudden noise, Yoochun spun around and stood up. Right away he saw what he caused the noise. Junsu was laying on his side, fast asleep, with the metal plate and fork laying on the floor next to the bed. Clearly he had fallen asleep after eating and had pulled on the covers just now, causing the plate and fork to clatter to the floor.**

 

**Smirking at the younger, Yoochun stood up and collected the plate and fork from the floor, placing it onto his desk along with his. He could tell, for as long as Junsu would be working on the deck, that this would be how every night would be.**   
  



	15. We Got Him

 

**For an entire week, Jaejoong and Junsu worked alongside the other crew members on the deck. For the most part, they were left alone, since no one wanted to cause trouble and get yelled at. But there were still times the crew members would do small things to make the tasks more difficult for Jaejoong and Junsu.**

 

**One time, when they had been cleaning the deck, Yongguk, Junhong, Jaehyo, and Kyung had knocked over their buckets and claimed the floor had been slippery and they had made a careless mistake. Of course it was Jaejoong and Junsu who got yelled at by Jiho, because that now meant they would need to prepare more fresh water to clean with deck with. The crew had laughed, knowing they had just added a few more hours of work to their captives’ day.**

 

**Throughout the week, Jaejoong and Junsu had also been doing other tasks on the ship, such as helping the navigator organize different scrolls or even helping the cook prepare meals. Jaejoong and Junsu had originally thought the crew members would not be able to terrorize them since they would not be working out on the deck. The crew members, however, did not miss their opportunities to mess with both of them during these times either.**

 

**Jaejoong had once been carrying rolled up maps from the navigator's room up to the wheel of the ship where Yunho was standing, but Minhyuk thought it would be fun to trip him and have the maps fly everywhere. Of course, Yunho had been talking with someone else and had not seen the incident, so had shouted at both Jaejoong and the crew members who were standing the closest to him. Yunho had taken more time glaring at Jaejoong than Minhyuk, causing a shiver to run all the way up his spine.**

 

**Another day, Junsu had been helping to prepare lunch for the crew. While he had been left alone so the chef could get more potatoes, Taeil, Jihoon, Himchan, and Jongup had come in and knocked over one of the pots that was filled with hot water, potatoes and carrots. Needless to say, when the chef returned to find Junsu picking up the mess, he had not been happy and kicked him out of the kitchen.**

 

**Each day, Jaejoong and Junsu went out and did what they were told to do. Neither of them ever questioned why they were doing certain tasks, and they certainly never talked back to Jiho for fear their work would become more difficult. They were just thankful that none of the tasks they were given were ever too physically demanding. Surely they would only end up hurt or getting in someone’s way if they did anything more than what they were already doing.**

 

**They soon fell into a daily routine though. They would go out in the morning and get their assignments after they had been fed breakfast. There would be one break for lunch and then it was back to work. Yunho and Yoochun would always call for them to return back to their rooms when it got late, feed them, and they would end up passing out in a matter of minutes after finishing their meals. Neither Yunho nor Yoochun could blame Jaejoong and Junsu for being so tired, considering they highly doubted either of them had ever done so much work before in their entire lives.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu continued to wear the same outfit each day, purely because there were no other clothes for them to wear. On the end of the sixth day they had been working, Yunho and Yoochun had told them they would be working for another week. Of course it was Yunho’s idea to continue the punishment, and Yoochun could do nothing to change his mind. If Jaejoong and Junsu were lucky, maybe their clothes would get a quick wash at the end of the week.**

 

**Thankfully, after their seventh day of working, their clothes were given to the crew member in charge of laundry, and were given a quick wash. Jaejoong and Junsu could not say they smelled the best after the wash, but it was better than nothing.**

 

**It was early into the second week when Jaejoong and Junsu learned just how hectic the deck could be.**

 

**The time had come for the crew the check the ropes and sails to see what condition they were in. If there were any problems with them, they could be replaced with spares they had stored below deck. Or, if need be, they could gather their supplies the next time they docked at a port.**

 

**This routine check just so happened to be taking place on a day Jaejoong and Junsu had been told the clean the deck.**

 

**The ship was anchored in a secluded area that had rocks surrounding them, so no one would be able to find them while they sat there for the day. Yunho had picked a good place. While no one could see them, they could keep an eye out for others.**

 

**_This is why no one can ever find them..._ ** **Jaejoong thought to himself as he plunged his rag into the bucket of water in front of him.** **_They know where to hide...but now so do I._ ** **If he ever got free, he would be able to lead a crew more accurately and figure out where the ship would be hiding.**

 

**While Jaejoong and Junsu attempted to complete their tasks for the day, they were continuously kicked around as other crew members hustled around the deck. Some of the crew members would even throw things on top of them now and then, such as rope or other supplies. Everyone was completely focused on checking the sails and rope that it was almost as if they were invisible to everyone.**

 

**“Why are these ropes in this kind of condition!?” Jiho shouted in a furious voice.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu both looked up to see him holding up a part of the rope that looked extremely weathered and that could snap the next time it was pulled on.**

 

**“We didn’t have the correct rope to replace it last time, so we never changed it,” Kyung replied. “That’s one of the reasons we need to head to shore soon, so we can actually get the correct rope and change that one out,” he stated, pointing to the rope in the other’s hand. “You can’t blame us for not docking sooner…” he added with a small huff of annoyance.**

 

**“And what would your excuse be for the state of this sail then?” Jiho asked next.**

 

**A bunch of the crew members who were sitting around looked up and saw the sorry state their sail was in. They could tell it had not been changed out in quite some time and was wearing thinner than it should be from being beaten against by wind, rain, the ocean, and baking in the sun. When they really saw just what kind of state the sail was in, they all averted their eyes.**

 

**“It must have slipped our minds,” Youngjae explained calmly.**

 

**“** **_It must have slipped our minds,_ ** **” Jiho mocked with a sneer on his face. “Aish...if we were captured, it would be because of all of you.”**

 

**“Then why didn’t** **_you_ ** **ever say anything about it?” Jihoon asked while rolling his eyes.**

 

**“Because that’s** **_your_ ** **job,” Jiho snarled back.**

 

**The crew members looked at each other, sighing heavily. Jiho always put himself above the rest of them just because he had been put in charge as the head crew member. If it were up to him, he would probably have a separate room from the rest of them.**

 

**“Well!? Don’t just stand there like the pathetic lot you are!” he suddenly boomed, causing the rest of them to jump slightly. “Go get a new sail from below deck!” Jiho shouted.**

 

**Daehyun, Himchan, Yongguk, Yukwon, Jihoon, and Minhyuk, who had been standing around nodded their heads and began heading down below deck to fetch the new sail. As they did that, Youngjae** ,  **Jongup** ,  **Junhong, Taeil, Jaehyo, and Kyung, worked on lowering the battered sail.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu were yelled at for being in the way once again, and were shoved off to the side where they would be less of a nuisance.**

 

**So they would not get into any trouble with the obviously stressed and annoyed Jiho, Jaejoong and Junsu quickly got back to work cleaning the deck by the railing of the ship.**

 

**The next time both of them looked up, the sail of the ship was down and the new one was getting ready to be secured and hoisted up. They were both shocked that it took so many people to get the ship ready, considering they were use to having a ship prepared for them whenever they needed, or wanted, to go somewhere. Although they were watching pirates do it, they still felt more appreciative towards those who had done it for them in the past. By no means did it look like a simple task. Everyone was sweating, grunting as they picked up the heavy material, and looked worn from hauling the heavy rope and sales around.**

 

**With everyone talking on the ship, and not paying attention to what was going on around them, they did not notice small boats filled with another group of pirates approaching them and settling themselves next to the side of the ship.**

 

**All the crew members, besides Jaejoong and Junsu, were talking and throwing jokes at one another while they worked. The ship was loud with talk, drowning out other sounds.**

 

**That was...until a strange noise was heard.**

 

**Metal scraping against, and digging into, wood.**

 

**The crew members all turned towards the sound and saw it was a grappling hook, imbedded in the railing of their ship. Jiho, curious of the intrusion, took a couple of hesitant steps forward as the rest of the crew stood back and waited to see what was happening. Before Jiho could go and investigate, however, several more grappling hooks were thrown over the ship and latched onto it.**

 

**“Find your weapons and get ready to fight!” Jiho shouted when they realized what was happening.**

 

**“Jaejoong…? What’s happening?” Junsu asked in a worried voice and pirates ran for their weapons.**

 

**“I have no idea,” the older replied, mirroring his friends worried expression.**

 

**Since the crew had been changing the sails, they had removed all their swords so they would not accidentally puncture or cut anything. While the crew members scattered about looking for their weapons, Jaejoong and Junsu backed up against the railing on the other side of the deck where the grappling hooks were not dug into the ship.**

 

**Before either Jaejoong or Junsu could understand the severity of the situation, pirates were throwing themselves over the side of the ship and running towards other crew members.**

 

**Quickly, Yunho and Yoochun appeared from their rooms, fully armed. Both made a quick observation of what was happening before launching themselves towards the action.**

 

**The other crew wasted no time and went right towards them, swords swinging and voices raised.**

 

**When Jaejoong looked over towards Junsu, he saw his friend was hiding behind a stack of barrels while trying to make himself as small as possible. Jaejoong knew he had to get out of sight if he did not want to risk being injured or worse...killed. Especially since he had no weapon on him to use.**

 

**Just as Jaejoong was moving away from the railing of the ship, however, there was a harsh tug on his arm. When he looked back, he saw it was a pirate from the other crew who was invading the ship.**

 

**“Well look what I’ve caught myself!” the pirate shouted with a sneer on his face. “Fresh meat!”**

 

**Jaejoong’s eyes were wide with fear as he stared at the pirate. Not knowing what else to do, he attempted punching the pirate, but that plan quickly backfired. The pirate managed to pin both of his hands behind his back and force him to the deck of the ship while sitting on his back to keep him in place. Jaejoong’s head spun a bit from having his head smashed into the deck so hard, he swore his vision had gone white for a couple of seconds.**

 

**As soon as he looked over at Junsu, he saw another pirate making a grab towards him. Junsu was faring better than he was. The younger had grabbed a full bucket of water and smashed it over the pirates head, causing him to stumble back and fall onto the deck in a daze.**

 

**Just as Jaejoong attempted to call out for help, a piece of cloth was shoved into his mouth and then another around his mouth to keep it in place as a gag. Jaejoong then felt more hands on him as people held his legs together so they could be bound.**

 

**“Aaahhhh!” Jaejoong screamed through his gag as he tried shoving the pirates off of him.**

 

**There were ropes that were quickly tied around his ankles, and just above his knees. While that was happening, the pirate who had captured him worked on binding his wrists behind his back.**

 

**Desperately trying to free himself, Jaejoong attempted kicking his legs and moving his arms. But both attempts failed miserably.**

 

**Once all the ropes were secured, he was hauled to his feet and held over the side of the ship. At first, Jaejoong thought they were going to throw him overboard and let him drown, but then he saw a small boat with a couple of people in it beneath him.**

 

**Right before the pirates dropped Jaejoong off the side of the ship and into the boat, he managed to look over to see Yunho running over towards him with his sword raised.**

 

**_He’s...coming for me…?_ ** **Jaejoong asked himself right before the arms holding him up disappeared from under him.**

 

**As Jaejoong fell down into the smaller boat, he let out a scream through his gag, wondering what would happen if he really did end up falling into the water. Even though he did not like being taken captive, again, by pirates, he was glad when a group of arms caught him instead of meeting with the cold water.**

 

**“We got him!” one of the pirates shouted up to those who had dropped him.**

 

**Hands quickly grabbed onto him, working on holding him down, but Jaejoong attempted to shrug them off. His eyes quickly flashed around to all the faces in the boat. This was all happening so fast and he had so many questions!**

 

**Who were they?**

 

**Why was he taken?**

 

**What were they planning on doing to him!?**

 

**He wanted to shout and yell at them, but of course he could not with the gag secured in his mouth.**

 

**When everything in the boat settled down, he managed to glance back up at the ship again. One of the last things Jaejoong remembered seeing was Yunho looking over the edge of the ship and Yoochun holding Junsu back from jumping over after him. The man who had grabbed him called for the rest of the crew to return to their boats and leave. Jaejoong looked around in the boat he had been thrown into again as he was held down by these new, strange pirates. The very last thing he remembered after taking one last look up at Yunho was fear and regret in his eyes. But he had to be wrong about that. Right?**

 

**He did not have much longer to look up at the man, because a sack was suddenly pulled over his head, cutting off his vision. There were faint streams of light coming through the thinned material, but not enough for him to see anything.**

 

**Jaejoong continued struggling against his captors as he felt the small boat rock in the ocean. He screamed through his gag and made things as difficult for the pirates taking him as he could. He was not going to be taken without putting up as much of a fight as he could.**

 

**“Someone just shut him up already!” one of the pirates who was holding his legs down shouted.**

 

**That only made Jaejoong struggle more, and soon he felt the top of the sack and his hair being pulled. He thought that maybe they were going to remove the sack. That thought quickly vanished when he felt the back of his head being slammed down against the bottom of the boat.**

 

**Everything went black.**

 

**“Well...that’s one way to do it…” one of the pirates sighed as he looked at the motionless body.**

 

**“What would you have liked me to do!? He was getting on my fucking nerves!” the one who had hit Jaejoong’s head on the boat stated.**

 

**The other pirates shrugged their shoulders as they continued back to their ship.**

 

**~~ Yunho’s Ship ~~**

 

**The crew members were pulling themselves back together. Some of them had sustained injuries, but none of them appeared to be life threatening. The point of the other pirate’s attack clearly had not been to kill anyone, but what Yunho did not understand was why they had taken Jaejoong. Out of everyone...why Jaejoong? Why not himself of all people!?**

 

**“Get everything together and head after them!” Yunho shouted.**

 

**The crew members looked at one another, some clutching to where they had been cut, but no one made a move. There were small murmurs between them all as they shifted their stances.**

 

**“What the hell are you all moping around for!? Get the smaller boats ready and go after them if you can’t get the sail up fast enough!” Yunho shouted even louder, his face turning red in anger.**

 

**“We can’t…” Jiho eventually stated. “While we were ambushed there must have been another group who cut the ropes to the boats and sunk them…” he explained while his left arm gushed out blood that dripped onto the deck.**

 

**While Yunho tried to deal with the crew and get things done quickly, Yoochun was dealing with Junsu, who was frantically trying to claw his way out of the pirate’s arms.**

 

**“Let me go!” Junsu screamed, attempting to jump off the side of the ship.**

 

**He was acting like a dog who had just watched a squirrel climb a tree and was desperately attempting to go after it. But dogs cannot climb trees, and Yoochun could not allow for him to jump over the side of the ship.**

 

**“You are** **_not_ ** **jumping!” Yoochun cried.**

 

**“Let me go!” Junsu shouted back, ignoring the older’s words.**

 

**“You avoided being captured yourself! I’m not letting you jump off now just to drown or get caught!” Yoochun yelled as he tightened his grip.**

 

**“I can’t let them take Jaejoong!” the younger screamed even louder, hitting his fists against the side of the ship.**

 

**“Don’t worry! We’ll get him back!” Yoochun hollered while hauling Junsu farther away from the side of the ship, so that way if he did lose his grip Junsu would not be able to scramble over as easily. “I’m sure Jaejoong is going to be safe!”**

 

**Right after Yoochun said that, they both heard a sharp laugh behind them. Turning their heads, they saw Yunho standing there while shaking his head.**

 

**“You haven’t be aboard long enough to know about them,” Yunho stated while still shaking his head.**

 

**“To know about them…? You’ve encountered them before?” Yoochun questioned.**

 

**Meeting Yoochun’s eyes, with a serious expression on his face, Yunho nodded his head. Yoochun gulped before looking over at a slightly shaking Junsu. He was not sure if the younger was shaking because of fright or anger though.**

 

**“At this point...if we don’t get to Jaejoong within a week...he’s as good as dead,” he choked out. “That was Captain Kim Joonmyun’s crew.”**

 

**“Kim Joonmyun…?” Yoochun asked as he released Junsu, who had stopped fighting so he could listen to what Yunho was saying.**

 

**“I’ve encountered them since I was young…though...it’s been a very long time since they’ve shown themselves to me...” Yunho explained with a heavy sigh. “Joonmyun’s father died when he was young, due to some disease from what I heard. But Joonmyun is just as ruthless as his father was.”**

 

**“What’s going to happen to Jaejoong!?” Junsu shouted, lunging towards Yunho, only to be held back by Yoochun. “Why didn’t you watch over him if you’re the one who took responsibility over him!?” he screamed even louder, which drew the attention of some of the crew members.**

 

**Yunho glared over at Junsu as Yoochun clung onto him again to hold him back. Grabbing his sword, Yunho pointed it towards Junsu, which made the man go still instantly.**

 

**“I** **_tried_ ** **getting to him,” Yunho growled out. “Don’t go saying things you don’t know or understand,” he hissed between clenched teeth before turning away from them. “Let’s get ready to go after them!” he then shouted to his crew.**

 

**“Unless you want everyone dying from disease or blood loss, I recommend you let me treat them first,” Taecyeon stated while walking up to Yunho.**

 

**Yunho looked at Taecyeon to see the doctor had a pretty bad cut on his forehead, and declined his head with a heavy sigh. He knew having the crew treated would be the safest thing to do, but that also meant they would get farther and farther away from Joonmyun’s ship which held Jaejoong captive.**

 

**“Alright…” Yunho agreed. “Tend to them first, but be quick about it! Find anyone who isn’t injured and have them start preparing the sails. I’m heading up to the crow’s nest to see where Joonmyun’s heading off to.”**

 

**Before Yunho could walk away, he heard Junsu call out, “Wait! What would Joonmyun do to Jaejoong that if we don’t reach him in a week that he could be…dead…?”**

 

**Turning around slowly, Yunho faced Junsu and shook his head.**

 

**“Just think of it this way,” Yunho began saying in a low voice. “Whatever Yoochun here did to you the first day you were his captive...is like being bitten by a day old puppy compared to what Joonmyun will have his crew do to Jaejoong.”**

 

**“But why would they hurt him!?” Junsu frantically asked next.**

 

**A small laugh left Yunho’s mouth as the upper right corner of his lip tugged into a sneer. He took a couple of steps towards Junsu. Scared, the younger backed up until he felt Yoochun grab onto him again. Yunho was only a foot or so away from him now with the same sneer on his face.**

 

**“They’re pirates,” Yunho replied with a shrug of his shoulders before walking away without another word.**

 

**All of the sudden, Junsu’s legs gave out from under him as he collapsed onto the deck. Right way, Yoochun was down with him, helping to hold him up.**

 

**“Are you alright, Junsu?” he asked, still not really understanding why he was caring so much for the younger. “Are you hurt anywhere? Do you need to see the doctor once he’s done with the crew?”**

 

**“I’m not hurt…” Junsu stated while looking at the deck beneath him. “I’m scared for Jaejoong. I’ve been his best friend since I can remember...I grew up with him...I know everything about him...and now he’s been taken by other pirates and could possibly die…” he explained in a weak voice. “I could lose him…”**

 

**“Come on, let’s get you laying down so you can rest,” Yoochun said, helping Junsu to his feet.**

 

**“No...the deck…” Junsu muttered out as he look at the blood splattered everywhere. “We were suppose to clean it today…” he continued muttering. “I have to finish for Jaejoong too…”**

 

**Junsu gave a slight tug to get himself free from Yoochun, but his legs were still unstable and he stumbled a bit. Thankfully, Yoochun still had a good enough grip to keep him from hitting the deck.**

 

**“The deck doesn’t matter, Junsu,” Yoochun told him while trying to guide him back to his room to relax. “You’ve just been through something traumatic, so you need to rest,” he explained.** **_And I care about that...why…?_ ** **Yoochun added to himself.**

 

**Junsu tried to pull away from Yoochun, but the older pulled him back and slung him over his shoulder. Right away, Junsu knew he was not going to win and allowed the man to carry him back into his room and throw him onto the bed.**

 

**“Now stay here and rest,” Yoochun stated, pointing a finger at Junsu before leaving the room to go and help out on deck.**

 

**The door slammed behind Yoochun and all Junsu found himself doing was curling up on his side and clamping his eyes closed as hard as possible. Something like this could not be happening. Things like this did not happen to people like them. That is what he had always been told. But then again...they had been taken as hostages once already. And now Jaejoong had been taken again. There was nothing he could do but wait and pray his friend would be alright.**

 

**“We’ll get you back…” Junsu whispered to himself before he felt himself passing out due to exhaustion.**

 

**~~ Joonmyun’s Ship ~~**

 

**Joonmyun saw the boats he had sent out heading back his way and instructed the other members of the crew that had stayed to start preparing to haul them back up. As the boats drew closer and closer, Joonmyun could see that they had managed to capture one person, he just could not tell who yet. After all, Yunho was someone he had to look out for so he knew everyone in the man’s crew, unless someone had died or just recently been recruited.**

 

**_Hmm...it has been quite some time since I’ve run across his ship..._ ** **Joonmyun said to himself as he paced slightly on the deck in anticipation.** **_I wonder what he’s been up to and who’s in his crew now. Probably not anyone competent. If I had given the order, they’d all be dead right now,_ ** **he added with a smug smirk on his face.**

 

**Within the next half an hour, the boats were hauled up and all the crew members were standing on the deck with an unconscious body between them and Joonmyun.**

 

**“Who did you manage to capture?” Joonmyun asked, looking down at the unconscious body that still had the sack over his head.**

 

**“We’re not too certain,” one of the crew members, Sehun, stated. “We saw him and someone else who didn’t look like they were part of the regular crew, so we went for them.”**

 

**“You said there was someone else...why is there only one person here then?” Joonmyun asked.**

 

**“The other was more feisty,” a different crew member, Jongin, stated as he rubbed his head where he had been hit with the bucket. “But capturing one is still good.”**

 

**“Two would have been better,” Joonmyun stated with an unamused look on his face. “Now there’ll be less fun to go around for everyone,” he sighed heavily.**

 

**The crew understood that Joonmyun was not completely pleased with them as they ducked their heads down, some giving a nod in agreement. They also understood when Joonmyun got angry that he also tended to get violent, and hoped they would not be the brunt of his attacks. Hopefully he would choose to take his anger out on their new captive instead.**

 

**“Should we at least take the sack off his head now?” Baekhyun asked, crouching down next to the unconscious man and poking him in the shoulder a couple of times.**

 

**“No, not yet,” Joonmyun stated. “Why is he even unconscious to begin with? You know I like them kicking when they come aboard. It’s more entertaining that way.”**

 

**“Oh uhh...that would be my fault…” Kyungsoo stated, raising his hand slightly. “He wouldn’t shut up or stop moving around, so I hit his head against the boat.”**

 

**The crew members who had not come with either shook their heads or facepalmed, knowing that what Kyungsoo had done was not a smart decision.**

 

**“And what if he had gotten severely hurt?” Joonmyun questioned, eyeing Kyungsoo. “What then? Hm?”**

 

**“He isn’t hurt badly,” Kyungsoo stated, leaning down and pulling Jaejoong’s head up. “See? No blood!” he stated before dropping his head again.**

 

**“Kyungsoo!” both Chanyeol and Minseok screeched when they saw what he had done.**

 

**“Oh relax guys, it’s going to take more than hitting him a couple times on the head to kill him,” Zitao sighed loudly while rolling his eyes.**

 

**Joonmyun stood there while rubbing his temples while his crew shouted at one another. They always got like this and it annoyed his to no extent.**

 

**“Everyone, shut up!” Joonmyun shouted over everyone, immediately getting the response he wanted. “Yixing...Jongdae…carry him into the larger room and just toss him somewhere for now,” Joonmyun stated, waving his hand at the two of them because he did not want to deal with this any more at the moment.**

 

**Yixing and Jongdae immediately began moving the unconscious man off the deck and into the room they had been instructed to. When they reached two large doors, Jongdae pushed them open with his shoulders and the two entered. This was a room used for multiple purposes. When meals came around, they would pull tables that were sitting against the wall out and sit around them. This was also where Joonmyun prefered to make any big announcements or decisions to the entire crew. And, whenever they captured someone off a ship, this is where Joonmyun enjoyed interrogating them a little and having some fun.**

 

**“Where should we put him?” Yixing questioned as they made their way farther into the room.**

 

**“It doesn’t matter, he’s getting heavy,” Jongdae complained.**

 

**“Heavy? He’s barely got any meat on him,” Yixing stated. “Let’s just drop him in the center. That’s where Joonmyun usually has them anyways when he interrogates them,” he pointed out.**

 

**Jongdae and Yixing continued shuffling along until they reached the middle of the room, where they placed Jaejoong down.**

 

**“Did you ever get a good look at his face?” Yixing then asked.**

 

**“No, I was kind of fighting off the other pirates,” Jongdae snarked back. “You know...trying not to die…”**

 

**“Well why don’t we take a quick peek and see what he looks like?” Yixing offered.**

 

**Jongdae shrugged his shoulders and they both crouched down next to the still figure on the floor. Yixing was just about to lift the sack off of his head when they heard the doors open more, a slight squeak coming from their hinges, and spun around.**

 

**“Joonmyun wants you two back on deck now,” a thinner looking man stated.**

 

**“Luhan, you ruin all our fun,” Jongdae sighed, standing back up followed by Yixing.**

 

**“** **_I_ ** **ruin** **_your_ ** **fun? I didn’t even get to go with…” Luhan said in an angered tone.**

 

**“That’s what you get for starting a brawl on deck a couple days before this was planned,” Yixing reminded him. “You know Joonmyun’s policy with fighting between crew members. It’s not tolerated whatsoever.”**

 

**“But...Baekhyun started it!” Luhan screamed.**

 

**Both Jongdae and Yixing sighed and looked at each other with unamused looks on their faces.**

 

**“Everyone knows it wasn’t Baekhyun’s fault, Luhan. He was just commenting about how something reminded him about Yifan,” Jongdae pointed out. “It wasn’t even anything** **_bad_ ** **about Yifan either!”**

 

**“We can’t help it you still miss him,” Yixing pointed out. “The rest of us managed to get over it,” he pointed out. “We’re pirates, we lose people all the time. Hell, some of us could have even died today.”**

 

**“So stop being over emotional about Yifan and move on,” Jongdae commented while rolling his eyes.**

 

**“You’re not the one who grew up with him,” Luhan huffed out before leaving the room and slamming the doors shut behind him in anger.**

 

**Both Yixing and Jongdae sighed and rolled their eyes again before leaving the room. They both knew they should head out to see what Joonmyun had planned for them and where they were going to head next.**

 


	16. Alone. Vulnerable. Afraid

**Jaejoong had no idea how much time had passed, but eventually he started to wake up. His head hurt as he realized he was still bound and lying on a hard floor somewhere, most likely on his captor’s ship. When he opened his eyes, he realized he could not see anything. That was when he remembered the pirates had thrown something over his head, and then smacked his head against something to shut him up.**

 

**_Damn it...I need to learn to listen to people when they’re threatening me..._ ** **Jaejoong told himself as a small groan escaped his lips.** **_God, my head hurts so much...good-for-nothing pirates..._ ** **he grumbled to himself.**

 

**Wanting to see if any of the bonds had gotten loose, Jaejoong began moving around and testing them out. He tried twisting his wrists and kicking his legs in hopes something had slipped during his transportation. Sadly, however, none of them had come loose and he was just as stuck as ever.**

 

**He had only been struggling for a short while when he heard a set of doors open and the sound of many feet walking towards him. Quickly, he became still, pretending that he was still unconscious.**

 

**“He’s still knocked out?” Chanyeol asked in an annoyed voice.**

 

**“Guess Kyungsoo here doesn’t know his own strength,” Zitao teased as he punched Kyungsoo in the arm.**

 

**The older grabbed onto his arm where he had been punched and sent a death glare Zitao’s way. Kyungsoo might have been shorter, but he had a short fuse.**

 

**“Do that again and I’ll show you how hard I can really hit!” Kyungsoo shouted back.**

 

**“You do that and you’ll be punished and end up sitting around doing nothing like Luhan was,” Joonmyun threatened, putting a stop to Kyungsoo’s threat right then and there.**

 

**Jaejoong still worked on remaining as still as he could while he heard everyone in the room surrounding him. He thought maybe if it looked like he was still unconscious that everyone would leave. After all, there was nothing fun about watching an unconscious body lay there.**

 

**“Remove the sack from his head,” Joonmyun ordered.**

 

**_Crap!_ ** **Jaejoong swore to himself as he heard someone take a couple of steps closer to him before grabbing onto the sack and yanking it off his head.**

 

**Whoever yanking it off his head did it so his head lifted off the floor and then slammed back down once the sack was pulled off. When Jaejoong’s head hit the floor again, he let out a small groan, but then let his head fall to the side as if he was still unconscious.**

 

**“Sehun,” Joonmyun called while motioning his head towards Jaejoong.**

 

**Understanding, Sehun grabbed the bucket of water he had been told to bring with him, and threw the cold water in Jaejoong’s face. Unable to stay still after that, Jaejoong shuffled backwards in shock and began coughing through his gag. Only after his coughing fit subsided that he shook his head to get the water out from his eyes.**

 

**“Finally, he’s awake!” Jongin exclaimed.**

 

**“He’s not too bad looking either,” Yixing commented. “Soaked like a rat...but not bad looking…”**

 

**“Wow, he really isn’t,” Jongdae commented, crouching down a bit to try and get a better look at him.**

 

**Jaejoong let out a few small coughs as his hair dripped in front of his face, slightly obscuring his vision. His body was shiver from the cold water, but at least now he was wide awake and could pay attention to what was going on around him.**

 

**Everyone was stepping closer and closer to Jaejoong, causing him to want to make himself smaller and back away. The only problem was, no matter where he backed away to, there was always someone standing there. Not to mention having bound legs did not make the task any easier for him.**

 

**Jaejoong then heard loud footsteps and looked over towards them. There was a man approaching him who must have been the captain. He was striding over slowly, making sure his feet landed heavily on the wood floor to announce his presence. The pirate held his head high, casting his eyes down at Jaejoong as he continued approaching him.**

 

**“Mmph!” Jaejoong groaned through his gag as he pulled at the restraints around his wrists and did his best to glare up at the man.**

 

**Crouching down, Joonmyun grabbed Jaejoong’s hair and pulled his head up to get a better look at him.**

 

**Another small groan left his mouth as his breathing became heavier and his chest heaved up and down. He shook his shoulders around slightly to try and get the pirate to release him, but it proved to be no use. All he got for his struggles was another hard yank at his hair, which he swore was about to be pulled from his scalp. His head was being yanked back at a painful angle, but the pirate did not seem to care at all.**

 

**“He is quite the looker…” Joonmyun sighed before dropping Jaejoong’s head, sending it crashing onto the floor yet again. “Get the gag off him so he can talk,” he instructed.**

 

**Stepping forward, Luhan began untying the knot in the fabric, allowing Jaejoong to spit out the bundle of cloth that had been shoved in his mouth and was now completely drenched with his saliva.**

 

**Everyone standing around Jaejoong had been through this process enough times to not have to be told what to do next. The sound of wood scraping on wood was heard as a chair was dragged over by Xiumin. Next, Chanyeol and Sehun picked up Jaejoong and dropped him down onto the chair.**

 

**“Ya! Let go!” Jaejoong called out as he was manhandled roughly.**

 

**More hands instantly went to him to hold him down as his legs were unbound. There was a rope placed around his waist and across his chest to secure him to the chair, and then his ankles were tied down to the legs of the chair so he could not move whatsoever.**

 

**“Aish! Not so tight!” Jaejoong then complained, swearing he felt himself loosing blood circulation to his feet as the rope pinched his skin painfully.**

 

**“Then this wouldn’t be so much fun,” Kyungsoo commented as he yanked Jaejoong’s head back and sneered down at him.**

 

**Once everyone stepped away from him, Jaejoong gave a couple experimental tugs at his new bindings before looking back up at the captain.**

 

**"So, who might you be?" Joonmyun questioned while staring at Jaejoong.**

 

**Tilting his head away, Jaejoong refused to answer. He was not going to make anything easy for these pirates. But this silent treatment made Joonmyun a bit agitated, since he was use to his captives being more cooperative and frightened.**

 

**"I don't know from what streets you were dragged from...but this is the part where you tell me your name," Joonmyun hissed through his teeth.**

 

**"Aren't you suppose to introduce yourself first before asking others?" Jaejoong snapped back, turning his head back to Joonmyun.**

 

**Not wanting to put up with Jaejoong's smart mouth, Joonmyun drew his sword and placed it at the other’s throat.**

 

**That got Jaejoong's attention right away as he straightened himself in the chair he was tied to and lifted his chin higher. He tried not to swallow to keep the sword as far from his neck as he could.**

 

**"J-Jaejoong," he quickly stated, since he was not certain of how ruthless this pirate before him was.**

 

**"Jaejoong you say?" Joonmyun questioned, lowering his sword slightly. "Jaejoong...Jaejoong...Jae...Joong...why does that name sound so familiar to me...?"**

 

**The room fell silent for the next couple of seconds as not only Joonmyun, but his whole crew, thought where they had heard that name before.**

 

**"Wait. Isn't that the name of King Kim's son?" Jongdae then stated, breaking the silence. “Kim Jaejoong?”**

 

**Joonmyun turned his attention back towards Jaejoong and squinted his eyes at him. Jaejoong turned his head to the side and tilted it down, but Joonmyun moved with him, inspecting him closer.**

 

**"Oh well lookie here..." Joonmyun said with an evil smirk running across his face.  "Now that you mention it...he does look a lot like King Kim. So...we have Prince Kim in our hands," he stated in satisfaction. "That makes everything all the more better!"**

 

**"I'm going to kill him!" Luhan shouted before lunging at Jaejoong, only to be stopped when Sehun grabbed him around his waist to stop him. “YA! Let me go! I’m going to slit his throat and drain his body of every last drop of his useless blood!” he growled while clawing at Sehun’s arms to try and get himself free.**

 

**“Easy there, Luhan,” Joonmyun said, giving a warning glance over towards the man.**

 

**“I don’t care if I get in more trouble from you!” Luhan snapped. “He’s going to die by my hands!”**

 

**“I wasn’t going to say that,” Joonmyun stated as Luhan continued squirming around in Sehun’s arms. “I was going to say that if you kill him now, then that means there’s no fun for everyone else,” he explained.**

 

**“But his father...and Yifan…!” Luhan muttered almost dejectedly, pulling against Sehun to try and get closer to Jaejoong. “His father had him killed!” Luhan then shouted hysterically.**

 

**“That’s because Yifan killed people in our kingdom for no other reason than meaningless bloodshed!” Jaejoong shouted back, turning his head directly towards Luhan, glad that someone was holding him back.**

 

**Jaejoong remembered that execution as if it were yesterday. The boy, Yifan he guess his name was, had been maybe five years older than him when he had been executed. It had been debated if he should be decapitated or hung, and in the end the verdict was he would hang. Lots of people from the kingdom had gathered to watch the monster who had slaughtered dozens die before them.**

 

**Now Jaejoong was remembered learning about this pirate crew a bit more. There had been cannons blasted into their ships at dock when they had learned of Yifan’s death. Not a lot of damage had been done, but he had been warned against this group of pirates. Thankfully, like most pirates tended to do, they never made a reappearance to their kingdom. Unlike the Jung ship he had been on though...he knew very little about the Kim pirate crew.**

 

**“There was no proof it was Yifan who killed everyone!” Joonmyun shot back, silencing everyone in the crew. “But as of right now...** **_that_ ** **is not our concern. You can take it out on him later Luhan...however you want,” the older stated in a firm voice, causing Luhan to stop fighting against Sehun and relax a bit.**

 

**The entire room grew quiet as the crew waited to see what Joonmyun wanted to do next. Jaejoong was still sitting, dripping wet, and tied to the chair. Not too long ago he had been taken captive on the ship where the man who killed his father was. Now, he was on a completely different ship and he had no idea who anyone was.**

 

**“Prince Kim Jaejoong…” Joonmyun said again as he looked Jaejoong up and down. “Mind if I just call you Jaejoong? I think you’re far enough out of your element that titles don’t really matter anymore,” he stated.**

 

**“You know my name…” Jaejoong stated after he swallowed hard. “Now I want to know yours.”**

 

**“Joonmyun...Kim Joonmyun,” he replied while looking down at Jaejoong. “Rightful son of former Captain Kim. Born from some whore he fucked before he killed the captain before him and overtook his ship,” he explained with a proud smile on his face. “Been on this ship since I was two,” he added with a large smile on his face, showing Jaejoong just how much experience he has.**

 

**“Um...Joonmyun…” Baekhyun then called out.**

 

**“For the love of-...WHAT!?” Joonmyun asked while rolling his eyes, annoyed at the other for interrupting his gloating.**

 

**“I don’t think he’s a prince,” Baekhyun suddenly said as he shook his head slightly with an uncertain look on his face.**

 

**Joonmyun then turned his head and gave Baekhyun a look that said, what-more-fucking-proof-do-you-need!?**

 

**“Of course he is,” Jongdae stated, rolling his eyes. “He looks just like the king!”**

 

**“No...I think Baekhyun’s right on this one…” Xiumin butted in.**

 

**“Great! Now we have two of them who have gone stupid!” Jongin exclaimed as him and Jongdae looked at each other and shook their heads.**

 

**“Listen to us!” Xiumin snapped at them. “Didn’t King Kim die years ago?”**

 

**The whole room went silent again as they looked at each other and then back to Jaejoong, who appeared to be panicking a bit more now that this part of the conversation had come up.**

 

**_Crap, crap, crap, crap!_ ** **Jaejoong swore to himself as his eye flickered back and forth as he tried thinking of what he could do.**

 

**Kidnap a prince and there is still a king who would rule even if he died. All that needed to be done is for the king to produce another heir.**

 

**Kidnap a king, however, and you have a kingdom’s ruler. That could bring havoc upon the kingdom with his death if there was no heir and a successor was not found soon enough.**

 

**“That’s because he** **_did_ ** **die,” Baekhyun stated. “That makes our hostage here not** **_Prince_ ** **Kim Jaejoong...but** **_King_ ** **Kim Jaejoong,” making sure to emphasize his point.**

 

**“Is this true, Jaejoong?” Joonmyun asked in a curious tone. “You’re actually the king?”**

 

**Jaejoong bit the inside of his cheek and turned his head away. It was not good if they knew he was the king. That would make things ten times worse.**

 

**“He really is…” Joonmyun said in a shocked voice.**

 

**“I never said that!” Jaejoong stated quickly, snapping his head up and glaring at Joonmyun.**

 

**“You never denied it either,” Joonmyun pointed out. “Now...answer me this oh-mighty-king. How did you come to be on Captain Jung’s ship? Hmm?”**

 

**“I don’t have to answer any of your questions,” Jaejoong stated, knowing he was really testing the waters here since he was completely defenceless.**

 

**“No...I guess you don’t have to answer my questions,” Joonmyun stated while playing with his sword in his hands. “However…” he said just before stabbing his sword between Jaejoong’s legs and into the chair, barely missing his cock, “...I think it would be in your best interest to tell me.”**

 

**Jaejoong gulped hard as he looked between his legs and then back up at Joonmyun. He was glad the action had not caused him to urinate himself, because that would have only added to any embarrassment he was already feeling.**

 

**“So, I’ll ask you once again. How did you come to be on Captain Jung’s ship?” Joonmyun asked with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Revenge…” Jaejoong answered when he pulled himself together enough. “I wanted revenge on Captain Jung,” he explained, thinking back to the man who had brutally murdered his father.**

 

**“It looks like that didn’t end up going too well for you,” Joonmyun laughed, not realizing that he and his captive were thinking about two different people**

 

**“From the way Yunho ran to the side of the ship and looked down at him...you’d assume they had something going on together,” Kyungsoo stated.**

 

**“Something going on?” Joonmyun questioned while he glanced up at Kyungsoo and then back down at Jaejoong. “Were you his little slut while being held captive? Were you his little fuck toy to use as he pleased?” he asked Jaejoong with an almost pleased smile running across his face. “I know he’s a big fan of making playthings out of his captives.”**

 

**Keeping his face as emotionless as possible, Jaejoong returned Joonmyun’s gaze. While he did not look away from Joonmyun, his cheeks told the truth as they began turning red.**

 

**“He’s turning red!” Yixing exclaimed. “That means he was Yunho’s slut!”**

 

**The crew erupted in laughter while some made cat calls at the man tied to the chair.**

 

**“To think...a king becoming a pirate’s slut. There’s something I never thought I’d hear about,” Joonmyun stated. “But I guess since you’re already broken in, it should be no problem for my crew to use you as they please,” he stated.**

 

**Jaejoong hardened his gaze towards Joonmyun and began fighting against his restraints. He wanted to show him he was not scared of them or the threats that were thrown at him.**

 

**“Hmm...I wonder how he’ll end up dying in the end…” Joonmyun said while tapping his chin.**

 

**That got Jaejoong scared as he started wiggling around in the chair again for a completely different reason. Die!? On this ship!? In the hands of these pirates, none of whom seemed mentally stable!? He would rather be back on the other ship with Yunho and be killed by him instead.**

 

**In the midst of his struggling, Joonmyun raised his hand and slapped it hard across Jaejoong’s face, causing his head to snap to the side. Jaejoong’s cheek stung as he could almost feel the outline forming on his face from Joonmyun’s hand. Running his tongue quickly across his teeth, he could have sworn that some felt slightly loose from the hit. For sure there was now the taste of blood in his mouth.**

 

**“You don’t seem so much like a high and mighty king right now,” Joonmyun commented. “You’re just a scared little prince who can’t do shit to save his own skin.”**

 

**Jaejoong had nothing to say to that, considering the position he was stuck in right now. But at the same time, he did not want to show Joonmyun how scared he really was, although struggling like he was probably did not help his case. All he knew now was that along with feeling terrified, his cheek now stung where he had been slapped and he was sure there would be a mark there later. Maybe it would even turn black and blue.**

 

**“You can untie him and bring him down to the brig now,” Joonmyun stated in an almost bored tone, waving his hand in a dismissive manner as if he had already grown tired of Jaejoong’s presence on his ship.**

 

**Right away, members of the crew stepped forward. While some began untying him, others made sure to hold him still. With all the struggling he had done, they wanted to ensure he had absolutely no chance to slip from their grasp.**

 

**“Stop it! Don’t touch me!” Jaejoong shouted as he attempted fighting against the hands that were holding him down.**

 

**“Strip him of his clothes,” Joonmyun continued ordering.**

 

**“Let go of me!” Jaejoong shouted even louder.**

 

**“You can all takes turns doing whatever you want to him…” Joonmyun stated.**

 

**“No! Don’t!” Jaejoong yelled in protest.**

 

**“Rape him...beat him…” Joonmyun listed off.**

 

**“You can’t!” Jaejoong hollered, fighting against everyone who was holding him down.**

 

**“He’ll only need food once a day, so don’t bother over feeding him,” Joonmyun ordered. “We can’t go wasting our food on him.”**

 

**“Yes, captain!” his crew shouted back to him before they began dragging Jaejoong out of the room, with only his hands bound behind his back now.**

 

**Jaejoong tried to fight against everyone, but there were too many of them. They had the upper hand in more ways than one. When he started kicking his feet, two crew members simply grabbed his legs so he was now being carried to the brig. As Jaejoong looked past the crew members, he could see Joonmyun following behind with his hands held behind his back, and a pleased smile running across his face.**

 

**The more Jaejoong fought against everyone, the tighter they held him, to a point where he knew he would have bruises on his body. It was not until he was being carried down the stairs to the brig when he stopped fighting so much. If he fought too much, he thought they would just toss him down the stairs. After all, he would not put it past pirates to do that if they found him annoying enough.**

 

**By the time they made it into the brig, the crew members had managed to stirp Jaejoong of his pants and were tearing at the thin material of his shirt. The doors to one of the cells swung open and he was tossed inside, landing painfully on his side. His shirt was partially torn open, revealing his chest as he glared back at the crew.**

 

**“I think Luhan deserves some fun with Jaejoong first. Don’t you think boys?” Joonmyun asked. “Pick a few others to help as well, Luhan. I think Jaejoong here needs to learn a lesson.”**

 

**A quick smirk flared across Luhan’s face, knowing exactly who he wanted to do his dirty work for him.**

 

**“Kyungsoo,” Luhan stated first off, since the man had already shown violent tendencies towards Jaejoong. “Sehun,” he listed off next, knowing the man tended to get sadistic when he had the chance and would make things as painful for Jaejoong as possible. “And Yixing,” he listed off last, purely for the fact he knew Yixing easily got agitated when he was told what to do, and would turn more violent if he was ordered around too much. “Those three…” Luhan said, turning around to face them. For him, this was the perfect combination.**

 

**“Alright, you heard him,” Joonmyun stated. “Everyone else back on deck!” he ordered before starting to usher everyone out. “We’ll make sure to keep the door open to hear what’s going on. Lock the cell door when you’re finished,”  he added before tossing Luhan the key and heading up the stairs himself.**

 

**“I don’t think he’s going to be able to move much once we’re done with him but...alright...we’ll lock it,” Luhan stated with a smirk on his face.**

 

**As soon as Joonmyun was all the way up the stairs, Luhan entered the cell followed by Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Yixing. Right away, Jaejoong attempted backing away, only to back himself into a corner. He then tried kicking his feet, only to have Kyungsoo and Yixing grab his legs, drag him back into the center of the cell, and pin them down by placing one knee on them.**

 

**“Your father killed Yifan…” Luhan hissed at Jaejoong. “So I’m going to do the next best thing to you.”**

 

**Before Jaejoong knew what was happening, his shirt was torn the rest of the way off and he was laying on his back while Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Yixing kicked him non-stop at Luhan’s orders. Jaejoong curled up in a ball to try and protect himself, but that did nothing for him with his arms tied behind his back.**

 

**Punched, kicked, head bashed against the floor and so much more happened to him. The three of them were showing no mercy while all Luhan did was watch with a sickening smile on his face.**

 

**None of them were certain for how long they were down there, but by the time they left, Jaejoong was limp on the floor and coughing up blood. There were different cuts and bruises all over his body, showing they had left nowhere untouched. While Jaejoong was trying to catch his breath, and spitting some blood from his mouth, Luhan came up to him and used his foot to push Jaejoong’s head up so he could look at him better.**

 

**“Don’t think this is the last time you’ll be seeing me,” Luhan stated. “This was only the beginning.”**

 

**Jaejoong glared up at Luhan before spitting blood onto his boot. That, however, only earned him a kick to the face, causing his ears to ring, for him to see double, and for him to go light headed. His head crashed onto the floor where he lay in a daze, unable to do anything. His whole body hurt from being kicked and beaten up for so long, and he was sure everyone else one deck had gotten an earful of his screams and pleas for them to stop hurting him and to have mercy.**

 

**“Come on, dinner should be ready soon,” Luhan said to the other three before motioning for them to leave the cell.**

 

**Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Yixing only looked back at Jaejoong and smirked before walking up the stairs. Luhan was the last to leave the cell and made sure to lock the door behind him, shaking it a couple of times to show Jaejoong there was no escaping.**

 

**“Looks like you’re trapped...your** **_highness_ ** **,” Luhan hissed before turning away and laughing.**

 

**For the rest of the evening, Jaejoong laid there on the floor, hoping that maybe he would get some food. But none ever came. He would not get to eat that night. Instead, he laid there, cold, hungry, and in pain, until he finally allowed himself to sleep.**

 

**Jaejoong had not been sleeping for long before he heard the sound of the brig door swinging open. He became alert as if he had never been sleeping and tried to sit up. When he tried, however, his body screamed out in pain, and he slumped back to the floor. Sweat was already dampening his forehead from the small amount of energy he had exerted and his breathing was slightly labored.**

 

**He only looked up at his cell door when he noticed the sound of feet had stopped. It was so dark that all he could make out were five figures standing in front of his cell, one tossing the key up in the air only to catch it again while laughing.**

 

**“Those four got to have their fun earlier...now it’s our turn,” the pirate said before slipping the key into the lock and throwing the door open.**

 

**The five pirates entered his cell faster than Jaejoong could even attempt to back away in his current state. He thought they were going to beat him again, but they were here to do something much...much...worse. A couple of them had him pinned down in no time flat while another positioned himself between his legs. Jaejoong begged for them to stop, begged for them not to do this, but of course, they did not listen.**

 

**Throughout the night, Jaejoong learned the names of the men who had raped him, each of them taking their turn at least once. Xiumin, Zitao, Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol. None of them had been gentle to say the least. They had taken him raw, he believed that it was Baekhyun and Chanyeol who had done that, Chanyeol being the very first. Then two of them double penetrated him, who he believed was Zitao and Xiumin. One of the sadistic bastards had even tried fisting him once there was enough blood and cum in him to make things just a little easier. He knew that bastard's name because the other four had egged him on while he had been doing it. That had been Jongdae. Needless to say, the bastard pirate made his fist fit and caused Jaejoong so much pain he had actually blacked out a couple of times during it.**

 

**Jaejoong had cried out countless times while he was being raped. At first he had tried holding back his screams, not wanting to give those men any pleasure of knowing they were breaking him. But after a certain point, he could not help it. Everyone has a limit to their pain tolerance. And his threshold had been decimated.**

 

**The treatment he received that night was a million times worse than what Yunho had ever done to him. He was torn, bleeding heavily from what he felt running down his legs, and bruised for sure. Maybe he even had a couple of fractured bones from the beating he had taken earlier.**

 

**“I think that should do it for us,” Zitao said as he slicked his hair back from his eyes.**

 

**“Aww...not a little bit longer?” Jongdae asked as he looked at his blood and cum covered hand. “I still have another clean hand.”**

 

**“We don’t want to break him too quickly,” Baekhyun pointed out.**

 

**“He’s right,” Chanyeol added. “Than all the fun would be gone and we’d be bored again.”**

 

**Walking closer to Jaejoong, Xiumin used his foot and nudged the other onto his side so they could all see his stretched ass. There was a load of cum and blood dripping from the swollen hole.**

 

**“We have to leave you now,” Xiumin told him before removing his foot from Jaejoong. “But trust me...we’ll be back.”**

 

**All Jaejoong could do was let out a small whimper and close his eyes so he would not have to look at any of the pirates. All he heard was the sound of them pulling their clothes back on, his cell door closing and being locked, and their heavy boots treading up the stairs. The last thing he heard was the brig door slamming shut, leaving him alone in the darkness again.**

 

**Jaejoong could not help it as tears began falling from his eyes and streaming down his face. Everything hurt. Breathing hurt. Laying there even caused him pain. Everything he did felt absolutely miserable. At this point already, he would have prefered to be dead. Anything was better than the pain he was feeling right now.**

 

**“Is Yunho not going to come after me?” Jaejoong whispered to himself, his voice too weak from all the screaming he had done. “Will I die down here…?” he asked himself as he felt his throat burning.**

 

**His arms were still not freed and he could feel the rope digging into his skin around his wrists. By now they were surely bleeding from how hard he had been struggling and pulling at them to try and get free.**

 

**Covered in blood, sweat, and cum, Jaejoong laid on the floor shivering as he tried to fall asleep again, hoping this time he would actually be able to get a semi-decent rest. If he did not get at least some rest, he was certain he would end up dying from exhaustion.**

 

**As he tried falling asleep, however, he could not help but wonder again if Yunho was going to come looking for him. He would want him back right? Because he was originally Yunho’s fuck toy. So surely he would want him back.**

 

**Then Jaejoong started to wonder about Junsu as well. He had left him all alone on that ship, so he did not know how his friend was fiaring. And that worried him. He had known Junsu his entire life, never been away from him for longer than a week or so, and this time he had no idea how long they would be separated from one another...or if he would ever get to see Junsu again.**

 

**It was with that depressing thought cascading around in his head, that he fell asleep.**

 

**Alone.**

 

**Vulnerable.**

 

**Afraid.**

 

**And in an indescribable amount of pain.**

 


	17. Pained. Dirty. Dead

**It was morning the next time the door to the brig was open, and light flooded into the brig. Jaejoong was laying on the floor in a daze with his eyes closed, making out the change of light through closed eyelids. He wanted to open them, but his body hurt so much, and he was so tired, it simply was not possible for him.**

 

**“So you didn’t join them last night, Jongin?” Joonmyun asked as they began walking down the stairs.**

 

**“No. I need my time to sleep, you know,” Jongin scoffed. “I’ll just participate in the fun today,” he stated, shrugging his shoulders.**

 

**Joonmyun shook his head at Jongin as they made their way to Jaejoong’s cell. When they reached it, Joonmyun saw just how much damage had been done to the man lying motionless on the floor. The only sign that showed he was still alive was the slight rising and falling of his chest. There was a puddle of blood on the floor and covering Jaejoong’s legs. A shocking amount of cum was all over him and the floor around him. The bruises from being beaten yesterday were already showing and looked painful to say the least. There were also cuts from being dragged across the floor and from being beaten that were looking swollen, and some were already slightly infected.**

 

**“They really did a number on him yesterday,” Joonmyun stated with a satisfied smile on his face.**

 

**“Maybe it’s because everyone had a shot to do whatever they wanted to a king,” Jongin pointed out. “It’s not every day you get to beat and rape a king without getting killed right away,” he pointed out.**

 

**Nodding his head in agreement, Joonmyun then pointed to a bucket of dirty water that had been used to clean the floor of the brig a couple of days ago. Since he did not care if the brig stayed in the best condition, they would sometimes use the same water throughout the week to wash the floor down there. It was not like they had to keep it spotless for their captives, after all.**

 

**Jongin looked at the bucket Joonmyun had pointed at before grabbing it and handing it off to the captain.**

 

**“Time for a bit of fun,” Joonmyun whispered to himself, a sly smile on his face.**

 

**Grabbing the bucket from the younger, Joonmyun took it into his hands and tossed its contents onto Jaejoong.**

 

**Instantly, Jaejoong shot up from where he was lying. Just as quickly as he had sat up, Jaejoong regretted it and fell back down, letting out groans and hisses of pain. There was so much pain running through his body that tears came to his eyes and fell down his cheek without him meaning them to. It was his body’s only response to the vast amount of pain it was feeling. Thankfully, with the water drenching his face no one would be able to tell he was crying.**

 

**It had not even been a full day yet and he was already completely destroyed.**

 

**“Did you enjoy your night?” Joonmyun asked while pulling Jaejoong’s cell key from his pocket. “Looks like you were able to have some fun with the crew,” he added snidely.**

 

**Even though Jaejoong wanted to shout at Joonmyun, he was in so much pain that he could not even form words at the moment. All he could manage was to shake his head and grit his teeth.**

 

**“Come on, Jongin, help me untie him and shackle him to the wall,” Joonmyun ordered, throwing the cell door open and leaving it that way, unconcerned that Jaejoong would escape in his current condition.**

 

**A small groan and cough escaped Jaejoong’s mouth as he watched the two pirates stalk over towards him, walking slowly, and glaring down at him.**

 

**Jongin was soon behind Jaejoong and working on untying the ropes that held his arms behind his back. Once they were off, Jongin tossed the bindings to the side, where Jaejoong saw them covered in blood. Even though his arms were now free, he made no attempt to move them to the front of his body. He already knew it would be too painful. Instead, they dangled limply behind his back where they had been tied.**

 

**Jaejoong watched as Joonmyun stepped closer to him and felt pain shoot through him as the captain placed his foot on his side and then pushed him forward so he laid on his stomach. Jaejoong’s arms flopped to his sides as he laid there and waited for whatever would happen to him next. The only thing he felt was Joonmyun’s booted foot making its way down towards his ass. Using his foot, Joonmyun used it to push one of his buttcheeks so Jaejoong’s abused hole was revealed.**

 

**“Ah-!” came a short, sharp cry of pain from Jaejoong’s lips as he felt the skin around his abused hole stretching and pulling in an uncomfortable manner.**

 

**“Looks like they used you well,” Joonmyun stated, watching as cum leaked out from his ass.**

 

**“They really did a number on him,” Jongin agreed, letting out a small whistle.**

 

**Letting out a grunt of pain, Jaejoong continued laying there motionless with his eyes closed again. Jaejoong only felt when Joonmyun moved his foot off his butt and began using it to move him around. The man kicked his arms out so he could see all the bruises and cuts on them, and did the same with his legs. Every time Joonmyun touched him, a new wave of pain flew through his body, threatening to make him black out again.**

 

**_Everything hurts so bad. Yunho...save me..._ ** **Jaejoong whined to himself, not letting another sound pass his lips.**

 

**Joonmyun then grabbed one of Jaejoong’s arms and flipped him over so he was now laying on his back. A whole new wave of pain erupted through Jaejoong’s body as he laid there.**

 

**“Definitely well used,” Joonmyun stated in a pleased voice.**

 

**“P-please…” came a hoarse voice.**

 

**“Hm? Come again?” Joonmyun asked.**

 

**“N-no...m-more…” Jaejoong begged, his throat feeling like it was on fire after only speaking a couple of words.**

 

**“You don’t want to be alone anymore? Is that it?” the captain asked, knowing it was not what Jaejoong meant at all. “I guess I could get the crew down here later.”**

 

**“No...Joon-”**

 

**Jaejoong was immediately shut up with a swift kick to his side.**

 

**“I don’t want to hear my name coming from your fucking lips,” Joonmyun hissed as Jongin stood there and watched what was happening.**

 

**Jaejoong tried to move to hold where he had just been kicked, but that was difficult. More coughs wracked his body, and he only managed to curl partially up. He sent a glare up towards Joonmyun, but the other had not seen because his head was tilted up and he was raking his hair out of his eyes.**

 

**“Jongin, grab his legs and I’ll grab his arms,” Joonmyun explained while pointing to the wall where the partially rusted shackles hung from.**

 

**Nodding his head, Jongin moved closer to Jaejoong. Right before he could grab onto Jaejoong, however, he was met with a kick to the face, followed by a small crunching sounds of bone. At the very least, Jaejoong had just fractured the pirate’s nose.**

 

**Reeling back, Jongin held his face and hissed in pain. “Ouch! You fucking bastard!” Jongin shouted angrily as he glared at Jaejoong. A small trickle of blood could be felt leaving his nose and running down his chin. “Looks like he might still have a little fight left in him after all,” he growled.**

 

**“He just got in a small swing,” Joonmyun snarled. “He’s fucking harmless.”**

 

**Joonmyun then attempted to grab onto Jaejoong’s arms to hold him down, but Jaejoong managed to turn around and scratch his nails over the left side of Joonmyun’s face. Cursing, Joonmyun shuffled back, clutching at his face which he knew was bleeding from the stinging sensation he felt.**

 

**The sudden movements, however, had caused Jaejoong to become very lightheaded. Everything around him was spinning and he felt like he could throw up. Being repeatedly beaten and raped, and deprived of food was not doing his body any good.**

 

**With the back of his hand, Joonmyun touched his face where he had been scratched. Bringing it away from his face, he saw streaks of blood. His jaw clenched hard enough that he swore his teeth were all going to crack under the force.**

 

**“That’s it!” Joonmyun shouted, getting up from the floor and walking over to Jongin. “We’re getting the rest of the crew down here!” he shouted again while grabbing the back of Jongin’s shirt and hauling him up to his feet.**

 

**Joonmyun took one last look towards Jaejoong before giving him a hard kick to the stomach, causing him to dry heave while clutching his stomach in pain. Jaejoong coughed a couple of times before slipping into an unconscious state.**

 

**“Tell everyone to stop whatever they’re doing and get down here right away,” Joonmyun instructed as he watched Jaejoong’s limp form.**

 

**“Yes, captain!” Jongin called before running up the stairs and back onto the deck.**

 

**As he listened to Jongin running up the stairs and shouting to the rest of his crew, Joonmyun drew his arm up and wiped away some of the blood from his face on his sleeve. He then ran his index finger over the long indents on his face and growled while looked down at Jaejoong.**

 

**The next time Jaejoong woke up, he was surrounded by everyone who had beaten and raped him the previous day. Even Joonmyun was standing off to the side this time. It was hard for him to keep his head up, so his chin rested against his chest as his head rolled back and forth.**

 

**As he came to his senses more, Jaejoong realised someone was jerking him off, and tried to close his legs. Only then did he see two more people holding down his legs, preventing him from moving or defending himself.**

 

**“Looks like someone’s awake now,” Xiumin stated while continuing to move his hand up and down along Jaejoong’s slowly hardening length.**

 

**Jaejoong then pulled at the chains that were shackling him to the wall.**

 

**“It’s pointless to struggle,” Joonmyun stated, taking a couple steps closer to Jaejoong.**

 

**Jaejoong tried to scream, only to finally realize there was something tied around his mouth to keep him from talking or screaming.**

 

**“You’re going to die down here, so just accept it and let them have their fun,” Joonmyun continued.**

 

**“Do you want to have a go at him first?” Tao asked Joonmyun as he looked Jaejoong up and down while licking his lips.**

 

**“You know I only fuck virgins. And this one is way past the point of being a virgin,” Joonmyun laughed. “I do want to watch this time though, so start the festivities!”**

 

**Jaejoong felt as the hand disappeared from his cock, and heard as the crew shuffled around, changing positions. But he still had his eyes trained on Joonmyun.**

 

**The crew looked at each other as they settled into their new positions before turning their eyes back to Jaejoong. Scared, Jaejoong tried moving again, but was only held down by more people. Before Jaejoong knew it, someone was pushing into him and raping him again.**

 

**“Mmmm! He’s still so tight!” Kyungsoo groaned, knowing the others had worked a number on his last night. “He’s so swollen it’s still tight like a virgin ass!”**

 

**“Don’t hold back, I doubt there’s much more damage we could do to him,” Luhan added as he watched Jaejoong scream behind his gag.**

 

**The gag was soon removed from his mouth and replaced with someone else's cock while others touched and teased his body. Touching, biting, pinching, making him bleed from cuts that had barely healed. All the pain was brought back.**

 

**Small groans and faint moans passed his lips as he desperately tried moving his body away from the groping hands. No matter which way he moved, however, there was always someone there.**

 

**“His mouth isn’t half bad,” Jongin said as he thrust all the way back into Jaejoong’s throat, feeling how it contracted around the head of his cock as he tried to swallow.**

 

**_I’m really going to die down here...they’re going to keep beating and raping me until I die...and Yunho isn’t ever going to come for me..._ ** **Jaejoong said to himself as his will to fight was cruelly extinguished.** **_He would have come by now...surely..._ **

 

**There was no point in trying to fight anymore. If he was going to die anyways...why fight it? Things would only be worse for him if he tried fighting it more. Giving in was the easiest solution.**

 

**“That’s a good boy,” Joonmyun stated when he saw the light from Jaejoong’s eyes fade and glaze over. “Just give in and enjoy yourself for as long as you’re alive.”**

 

**Jaejoong’s glazed over eyes met with Joonmyun’s as he felt a cock being slid into each of his hands with someone else’s hand holding it closed. He then felt as the two pirates started moving their hips, fucking themselves with his hands.**

 

**“Yes. See? It’s so much easier to accept your fate,” Joonmyun laughed.**

 

**Even though his entire body hurt, and he felt like he was being torn apart, Jaejoong chose not to fight.**

 

**He was tired.**

 

**Pained.**

 

**Dirty.**

 

**Dead.**

 

**While Jaejoong was mindlessly thinking, he felt cum flood into his mouth and gush down his throat. Swallowing all the bitter tasting fluid, the cock was pulled from his mouth and replaced by another, this one shorter but thicker, forcing his jaw farther open.**

 

**Jaejoong groaned as he jaw was stretched open to accommodate the cock. That only made his assailant moan in pleasure, enjoying the vibrations Jaejoong’s mouth gave him.**

 

**He was also positioned so a second person could shove their cock into his ass, so he was now filled with two throbbing members.**

 

**“Have as much fun as you want with him today boys!” Joonmyun called out with a smirk on his face. “Because who knows how much longer he’ll be around for,” he added in a quieter voice. “We only keep them for a week,” he whispered to himself, a smirk gracing his lips, glad he would be taking something that had belonged to Yunho away.**

 

**The entire crew called out happily without stopping their current assault on Jaejoong’s body. They were not going to waste a single second playing around with their captive king.**

 

**“Even if he passes out, I bet he’ll still be a good fuck,” Luhan stated as he jerked himself off and released all over Jaejoong’s face.**

 

**“No going easy on him today!” Tao called out, to which the rest of the crew called back in agreement.**

 

**At this point, Jaejoong wondered what would kill him first: internal bleeding or hunger.**

 

**~~ Yunho’s Ship ~~**

 

**Yunho and Yoochun were standing up at the wheel of the ship as the rest of the crew worked away on deck. They had been sailing for a couple of days and had yet to find the ship Jaejoong was now being held captive on. The surprise attack at such an inopportune time had really set them back.**

 

**As they stood up there, Yoochun could not help but overhear Yunho talking to himself. The older was muttering how he needed to get Jaejoong back if it was the last thing he ever did.**

 

**“How could I let him be taken like that…?” Yunho mumbled to himself as he nervously itched his arm.**

 

**“Yunho…” Yoochun called lightly.**

 

**“I should have done something more…”**

 

**“Yoo-hoo...Yunho…” the younger called a bit louder this time.**

 

**“I could have jumped over and saved him…”**

 

**“Ya! Bastard!” he shouted, gaining some shocked looks from the crew members.**

 

**“Or actually guarded him...since I’m in charge of him…”**

 

**“Aish...he’s never going to hear me when he’s acting like this,” Yoochun said with a small groan before stepping away from the older and leaning against the railing by the wheel of the ship.**

 

**Yoochun continued watching Yunho as the crew bustled on the lower part of the deck. The wind was whipping around harder today than the past couple of days, making things more difficult for everyone. There had already been one map Yunho had not secured down with weights properly that had blown off into the ocean.**

 

**“Aaahhhgggg! I’m so stupid!” Yunho groaned a little louder before hitting his head against the wheel a couple of times.**

 

**_Why are you acting like this towards someone you’ve made your slut, raped, and have shown no compassion for whatsoever so far even though you love him?_ ** **Yoochun asked himself while he watched as Yunho began pacing back and forth.** **_At least I’ve eased up on Junsu...and I don’t even love him,_ ** **he scoffed to himself.** **_Pft! Love...seems like a pointless emotion..._ ** **he added to himself uncomfortably as he bit the inside of his cheek and gnawed at it.**

 

**After lunch, which Yunho refused to eat, he had called the navigator up to deck so they could look over a map...again...and decide the best course of action...again….**

 

**“So...you’re saying...based on all of these things...that you** **_think_ ** **you know where the ship might be!?” Yunho shouted, causing Yoochun and the rest of the crew to turn around and look at him.**

 

**The entire ship went silent. For the last few days, everyone knew Yunho had been strung tighter than a drum.**

 

**“Yes. Based on the wind these last couple of days and the waves and everything else I’ve mentioned to you, we should head east,” the navigator explained again.**

 

**“And what if you’re wrong!?” Yunho shouted, snatching the map out of the navigators hand and balling it up to the man’s dismay. “Hm!? What then!? What if you’re wrong and we’re going in the complete opposite direction!?” he yelled before throwing the balled up map somewhere onto the deck.**

 

**“You’ve trusted me for years to lead you in the right direction and** **_now_ ** **you’re questioning me!?” the man asked in an annoyed voice.**

 

**Reaching forward, Yunho grabbed the front of the navigators shirt and thrashed him back and forth a couple of times. Yunho only stopped when Yoochun stepped forward and pulled the two apart.**

 

**“Yunho, this is the man’s job!” Yoochun exclaimed before pushing the two of them farther apart. “It’s been years that we’ve relied on him and he’s never been wrong.”**

 

**“What if he’s wrong this time!?” Yunho pointed out. “We’ve been searching for four days already! I’ve listened to him for four** **_fucking_ ** **days! And have we had one sighting of the ship!? Even a small glimpse!? NO!”**

 

**Turning his head down to the rest of his crew, Yunho watched as they quickly all scuttled back to doing their jobs, pretending not to be paying attention to their captain’s breakdown.**

 

**“It’s really only been three days that we’ve been searching…” Yoochun pointed out to get Yunho’s attention again.**

 

**Snapping his head back towards Yoochun, Yunho squinted his eyes and glared at him.**

 

**“What did you say?” Yunho asked through gritted teeth.**

 

**“We weren’t able to search the day of the attack, remember?” Yoochun pointed out. “We had to get the crew tended to, put up the new sail, and fix things on deck,” he reminded Yunho. “So we’ve only been searching three days.”**

 

**“He’s still been missing for four! Three more days and he’s going to be dead!” Yunho reminded Yoochun before turning back towards the navigator he had just been shouting at. “Get out of my sight,” he told the man before turning back to Yoochun.**

 

**Sitting on the lower deck in the shade, Junsu sat with legs pulled into his chest, his arms around his knees. Ever since Jaejoong had been taken, Yoochun had told him he did not have to work on the deck, knowing he would only be distracted and make mistakes. Junsu should have been thankful for the break from working, but at least it would have given him something to keep him occupied. For the past four days, the younger was either sitting on the deck out of everyone's way, or sleeping on Yoochun’s bed because he had no energy. Just like Yunho, Junsu had begun refusing to eat until Jaejoong was found. He simply could not think about stomaching anything while Jaejoong was missing and being hurt.**

 

**“I should have let myself get taken with him…” Junsu muttered to himself, curling and uncurling his toes against the deck, not realizing Yoochun had come to stand beside him.**

 

**“Don’t you** **_dare_ ** **say something like that,” Yoochun stated, crouching down next to Junsu and looking at the younger with worried eyes.** **_He doesn’t look good, and he refuses to see Taecyeon..._ **

 

**“At least I could be with him then and he wouldn’t be going through everything alone,” Junsu pointed out. “We’d at least be getting tortured together…”**

 

**Shaking his head, Yoochun then decided to change the topic so it was not focused on Jaejoong. Junsu always quickly got depressed when he stayed on the topic of his friend for too long. Then that lead to temper tantrums and he was tired of cleaning up his room from Junsu throwing things around and screaming at him. There was only one tantrum he had thrown on deck and had wound up with a very fed up Jiho pinning him down on his stomach, one hand against the back of his neck and the other pinning both of his wrists behind his back. From then on, Junsu learned to get angry in Yoochun’s room.**

 

**“Did you eat your lunch today?” the older questioned.**

 

**Looking down at the deck, Junsu refused to make eye contact with Yoochun. The man knew he would have skipped his meal again, just like he had at breakfast. Even though Junsu knew this angered Yoochun and Taecyeon, he was still stubborn. They had forced him to eat some food yesterday, literally holding him down, shoving food into his mouth, and then holding it closed. They had needed to do that purely because whenever Junsu sat up or went to stand, he would blackout and crumple to the floor if no one was paying close enough attention to him.**

 

**Today was a whole new challenge for them, however. Junsu was proving to be more and more stubborn as the days went on. He had even tried biting Taecyeon when he had come into Yoochun’s bedroom to try and check up on him. All Yoochun could do was sigh and shake his head at the younger. He had worked so hard to get Junsu healthy again and had strictly followed the doctor's instructions, and now he was just hurting himself by not eating.**

 

**“Captain! Captain!” the crew member in the crow's nest suddenly shouted.**

 

**Yoochun, Junsu, and Yunho all looked up at Jaehyo as the rest of the crew continued working away on deck.**

 

**“What is it!?” Yunho shouted back up.**

 

**“I’ve spotted the ship!” Jaehyo called back down, causing Junsu to bolt up to his feet and stagger a little from the lack of food. “If we head east, we should be able to catch up to them sometime tomorrow!”**

 

**“Told him to listen to the navigator…” Yoochun snarked under his breath, shaking his head slightly at Yunho’s stubbornness.**

 

**Yunho didn’t have any response to that. All he did was turn the wheel of the ship so they were now heading in the direction of the other ship. Junsu went to the side of the ship and leaned over the edge to see if he could spot the ship where Jaejoong was. Of course he could not yet, and leaned back over to find Yoochun staring at him.**

 

**“I think this is the first time you’ve smiled these past four days,” the older stated with his arms crossed over his chest.**

 

**“Mmm...perhaps…” Junsu acknowledged with a small shrug of his shoulders as he tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth.**

 

**“You know Jaejoong wouldn’t be happy to see you looking so hungry,” Yoochun pointed out. “You should get something to eat.”**

 

**Yoochun walked over to Junsu and grabbed onto his arm. The younger jolted a little at the sudden grasp on his arm, but knew Yoochun was not going to hurt him.**

 

**“Let’s get something into your stomach,” the older stated before pulling Junsu along, they both headed towards the kitchen.**

 

**As soon as Yoochun put a plate of food in front of Junsu, the younger started shoveling it into his mouth as if it were going to be taken away from him at any second. Even if Junsu pushed food off from his plate on accident, he grabbed it and shoved it into his mouth. In no time, his plate was clean and he was holding it out to Yoochun so he could get more.**

 

**“If you’re this hungry, why were you starving yourself to this point?” Yoochun asked while piling more food onto Junsu’s plate and handing it back to him.**

 

**“If Jaejoong’s in the kind of position I think he is, I’m betting he isn’t being fed,” Junsu pointed out. “So if he doesn’t get to eat...why should I?” he asked before starting to gobble down more food again. “I’m only eating now so I can have enough strength to help Jaejoong once he’s back.”**

 

**“That’s not a good reason to starve yourself,” Yoochun pointed out, seeing that Junsu was already half way through his second plate of food. “What if he would have gone missing for a couple more days? Then you’d never be able to gain your strength back in time to help Jaejoong,” he explained, shaking his head at the younger.**

 

**“I...didn’t think about that…” Junsu admitted through a mouthful of food before swallowing.**

 

**“I can tell,” Yoochun stated in an unamused voice.** **_At least he’s eating again, that’s good. It scared me when he stopped all of the sudden,_ ** **he said to himself as he watched Junsu polish off his second plate of food. “Do you want anymore?”**

 

**“No, I think I’m full now. But I might be hungry again come dinner,” Junsu admitted.**

 

**“I wouldn’t be shocked. Out of four days, you’ve only eaten five times, and those weren’t even full meals...I’d hardly call them meals at all really,” Yoochun explained, shaking his head at the younger again as he removed the plate from the table.**

 

**“Yoochun…?” Junsu nervously called out.**

 

**“Hm?” the older hummed in response.**

 

**“Why are you still being nice to me?” the younger asked. “Before I assumed it was because I was hurt and you needed to do what the doctor was asking of you...but I’m all better now…so...why?”**

 

**_How do I even answer that when I’m not sure myself?_ ** **Yoochun asked himself. “That’s not important,” he ended up answering. “Why don’t you go rest now? Since you just ate so much, I’m betting you’re really tired.”**

 

**With that said, Yoochun left Junsu alone and closed the door behind him. Slowly, Junsu got to his feet and also left the room to go back to Yoochun’s room to sleep. He did find himself feeling tired after having eaten so much and knew sleeping would do his body good right now.**

 

**When he was back on deck to make his way to Yoochun’s room, Junsu looked around to find Yoochun standing with Yunho again talking. The navigator soon joined them and they began, he assumed, planning their course of action. Junsu stood and watched Yoochun for a couple more seconds before proceeding to his room.**

 

**Once Junsu was in the bedroom, he crawled into Yoochun’s bed and curled up under the covers like a cat would. As he laid there, he grasped his medallion in his hand and ran his thumb over the engraving on the back. He was glad they were on the trail to finding Jaejoong, but now he was more confused about Yoochun than before. As he continued to soothingly rub his thumb over his medallion, he soon found himself drifting off to sleep.**

 

**The next time Junsu was awakened was when Yoochun had come to give him some dinner. Junsu gratefully accepted the food and thought he would have Yoochun’s company, since that had become a habit for the two of them. This time, however, Yoochun would not be staying with him while he ate.**

 

**“I’m staying with Yunho to help him out more,” Yoochun had explained. “If we’re going to catch up to the other ship by tomorrow, I have to go and help him. Plus, it looks like the ship might be anchored down right now so that’ll give us more time to catch up, especially since we know we have the faster ship out of the two.”**

 

**“It’s dangerous to sail at night,” Junsu told him, though he bet the older already knew that.**

 

**“Would you rather have Jaejoong get farther away?” Yoochun asked him.**

 

**Junsu simply accepted his plate of food and shook his head at Yoochun as the man explained things to him. He was sad that they would not be together while he ate, since he had become accustomed to the company, but knew what Yoochun had to do was more important.**

 

**So, Junsu ate his dinner alone and placed his plate on the floor by the bed when he was finished. Not wanting to do anything else afterwards, he curled back up under the covers and went back to sleep.**

 

**He was not sure when but, at one point in the night when he rolled over, he bumped into Yoochun. Junsu did not even have to open his eyes to know it was Yoochun, he just knew.**

 

**_Mmmm…he's warm,_ ** **Junsu thought to himself before feeling Yoochun drape one of his arms over his waist and tug him closer.**

 

**When the next morning came, Junsu was awakened to loud sounds and shouting. Opening his eyes, he saw Yoochun was no longer in the room, but there was a plate of food sitting on the desk in the room for him.**

 

**Stretching slightly, Junsu got out of bed and headed over to the desk. Looking down, he also saw a note Yoochun had left for him telling him to eat and then come to the deck where he would be waiting for him. He was a bit shocked that he had not been woken up when Yoochun woke, but was thankful at the same time since it had been the first night he had slept peacefully. Shrugging his shoulders, Junsu decided to sit down and eat what Yoochun had brought for him while he had still been sleeping. It was not anything spectacular, but then again, rarely anything was at this point.**

 

**Once Junsu finished eating everything on the plate, he wandered out onto the deck. Sure enough, Yoochun was standing there overlooking everything that was happening. He did not see Yunho, so he guessed Yoochun was standing in for him to make sure things got done.**

 

**_What? Is Yunho hiding away with the captain to discuss plans?_ ** **Junsu wondered to himself as his feet lightly padded against the warm wood of the deck.**

 

**Yoochun must have heard Junsu walking up behind him because he turned around and motioned for him to come closer.**

 

**“What’s all the commotion?” Junsu asked when he was close enough to Yoochun.**

 

**“You don’t have to worry about that right now,” Yoochun replied. “All you need to know is that today we’re getting Jaejoong back. Yunho is set on that,” he explained.**

 

**“We’re rescuing Jaejoong!?” Junsu asked in a more excited voice. “Today!?”**

 

**“Yes. Joonmyun’s ship is just over there,” Yoochun explained, pointing over the side of the ship.**

 

**Junsu immediately went over to where Yoochun had been pointing to, and to his surprise, saw a ship sitting there.**

 

**What Junsu was unaware of, was that below deck, Yunho was working with his crew to prepare the cannons. That was all the loud noises he had heard. Cannons being positioned and cannon balls being moved. Yunho was not going to give the other crew a chance to come after Jaejoong or anyone else on his ship again. If people died, they died. But for certain, their ship was going to be resting at the bottom of the ocean if it was the last thing he did.**

 


	18. Don't Count Your Chickens Before They Hatch

**After being tortured all of yesterday, Jaejoong had finally been released from the shackles on the wall. When he was first set free, he had only been able to lay on the cold, hard floor. Nothing of substance had filled his stomach yesterday, not even water.  The only thing which had repeatedly been forced down his throat yesterday had been the crew's cum.**

 

**He could not get his body to stop shaking and could feel what felt like a constant flow of liquids running out of his ass. Blood? Cum? Probably a mix of both. He did not know if his body would not stop shaking because of all the pain or the shock it had gone through. Cuts on his skin stung from becoming dirty and infected, and no matter how he laid, there were bruises that would force him to shift positions because they were so tender.**

 

**A small whimper left his throat as he suddenly heard the sound of the brig door opening. He did not want anyone else to come into his cell anymore. He did not want to see any of Joonmyun’s crew. He just wanted time alone to feel like he was actually alive and not some soulless hole everyone used to fill their pleasures with.**

 

**Feet continued making their way towards his cell, thudding loudly in the otherwise silent brig, and Jaejoong started shaking out of fright now. The only thing he could think of doing to delay any oncoming pain was to get as far away from the people coming for him as possible.**

 

**Right now, Jaejoong was trying to move farther into the corner of his cell as three people approached him. Jongin, Minseok, and Sehun slowly made their way towards him, all with sneers on their faces. Jaejoong knew he had nowhere to go, and he was too tired to move much or even think about fighting.**

 

**With his back now up against the back wall of his cell, Jaejoong waited as the three men drew closer and closer. A key was thrust into the lock and the door was thrown open.  Once they reached him, Minseok grabbed onto the collar Jaejoong was still wearing, that Yunho had placed on him, and pulled Jaejoong away from the wall. He was dragged towards the center of his cell where he was dropped down and fell lifelessly. Jongin moved behind Jaejoong, sat him up so his back was up against his chest, and gripped his hair, pulling his head back in a painful manner. A small whine escaped Jaejoong’s lips when his head was wrenched back. Cracking his eyes open slightly, he could tell that Jongin’s nose was now a bit crooked. That was one thing that brought a very faint smile to his lips.**

 

**His arms were laying limply by his sides, and his legs were splayed out in front of him, partially bent and pressed closed to try to protect himself. There was a hard bite given to his neck, making him gasp in pain, but he was quickly distracted when he felt a pair of hands spreading his legs open.**

 

**“N-no…” Jaejoong weakly begged, though he could barely talk after having everyone’s cock rammed down his throat yesterday. “W-wait…” he begged again, clamping his eyes closed.**

 

**“We know you enjoy it,” Jongin stated, giving a small lick to the area he had just bitten on the other’s neck, knowing there would be a mark there later.**

 

**Opening his eyes just a crack, he strained to see the person in front of him. Sehun had a smirk on his face as he began spreading Jaejoong’s legs even more.**

 

**Jaejoong knew what was going to come next and could not help but shake. The grip Jongin had on him tightened, though there was no need since he could barely move. He wanted all of this to stop. He could not take it anymore. He would rather be dead.**

 

**Just when Sehun was going to start, the ship rocked hard and there was a loud splintering sound. They all jostled around a little, needing to brace themselves so they would not topple over. The three of them stopped right away and looked at each other with confused expressions. Had they just hit something?**

 

**They suddenly heard as Joonmyun shouted from the main deck for everyone to get to their positions. That caused Jongin, Minseok, and Sehun to run out from his cell, making sure to lock the door behind them. Jaejoong had been thrown aside by Jongin and Sehun, who had been holding onto him, causing him to experience more pain.**

 

**“Make sure the keys get back to Joonmyun!” Sehun shouted to Minseok who had locked the cell door.**

 

**“Yeah, yeah, just move your ass!” Minseok shouted behind him.**

 

**Alone again, Jaejoong shuffled his broken body towards the corner of his cell as quickly as he could. That was the only thing he could do. There he lay in the cold, dark brig while he listened to the sound of cannon fire, splintering wood, and shouting.**

 

**_Great…another attack…_ ** **he thought as a small sigh passed his cracked lips.** **_Wonder where I’ll end up this time..._ **

 

**Up on the deck, everyone was rushing around as they tried getting farther away from from the approaching ship that was firing at them. With damage being done to the side of their ship and their sails, however, that was becoming more and more difficult. Because they were being fired upon, Joonmyun could not send his crew below deck to prepare their own cannons to fire back.**

 

**“Why was no one paying attention!” Joonmyun shouted as another cannon ball blasted into the side of his ship, sending him staggering.**

 

**“We were all busy,” Chanyeol replied as he picked himself up from the deck and straightened himself out.**

 

**“Who was supposed to be in the crow’s nest!?” their captain then shouted, his face turning red with anger. His eyes scanned the entire crew. “Well!?”**

 

**“M-me…” Yixing replied nervously.**

 

**Joonmyun approached him and grabbed the front of his shirt. Staring his crew member directly in his eyes, he growled, “If you’re still alive tonight...I’ll kill you myself.”**

 

**Everyone else remained silent as the splashing sound of cannon balls landing in the water around them filled the air. A few more blasted through their sails, slowing them down even more. Joonmyun growed, shoving Yixing away from him as he gathered himself more.**

 

**It took a while before Joonmyun saw Yunho’s ship close to his. Before he knew it, members of Yunho’s crew were invading his ship. They were swinging over on ropes and attacking right away, leaving no time to think about a strategy. Unlike last time when Joonmyun crew had attacked and had not been instructed to kill anyone, Yunho’s crew had been given instructions to kill anyone they could get their hands on. They were told not to give anyone a chance to live.**

 

**_\----_ **

**_Flashback_ **

 

**_Yunho stood in front of his crew that morning, looking over all of them. They all had swords in their hands and determined looks on their faces. The day had come and they knew Yunho was determined to rescue Jaejoong._ **

 

**_“You all know what we’re doing today!” Yunho shouted over his crew members. “Today we’re invading Joonmyun’s ship...and we’re taking them down!”_ **

 

**_A large rallying cry ran through his crew as they thrust their swords into the air. They were all ready._ **

 

**_“We are going to destroy all of them! No one is going to be left alive!” Yunho stated loudly._ **

 

**_“You don’t want to keep some to torture?” Jihoon asked._ **

 

**_“It would be fun!” Taeil added in with a mischievous look on his face._ **

 

**_“No! I want them all dead on sight!” Yunho ordered. “Don’t just injure them so they die slowly. Slit their throats! Run them through! Watch as they die!”_ **

 

**_“What about Joonmyun!?” Yongguk asked._ **

 

**_“Leave that bastard for me! No one else touch him!” Yunho explained while thinking about how he would kill the man. “I’m going to be the one taking him down!”_ **

 

**_The entire crew cheered again. They had already fought against Joonmyun’s crew once before. But now they had a goal in mind. They were going to be the ones landing a surprise attack. There was going to be no holding back._ **

 

**_“Now ready the cannons!” Yunho shouted before starting to head below deck._ **

 

**_End of Flashback_ **

**_\----_ **

 

**As the fight continued on Joonmyun’s ship, Yunho joined in. Right away, he knew he had to go and find Jaejoong. That was the only thing on his mind right now. Yunho’s crew continued fighting and blocking any of Joonmyun’s crew from getting to him. They knew he was on a mission to get Jaejoong back, and they were going to try their hardest to allow Yunho to do what he wanted.**

 

**Quickly, Yunho threw open different doors until he found the one that led to the brig. Flinging the door open, Yunho began running down the stairs. What Yunho did not know, was that Joonmyun had spotted him and was following after him.**

 

**Yunho ran down the stairs and into the brig, where he started searching the cells for Jaejoong. His eyes scanned over all of the cells and wondered if Jaejoong was really down here because he could not hear anyone. Surely he would have heard Jaejoong when the door opened, yelling and demanding to know what was happening above on deck.**

 

**Yunho was almost shocked at how dark it was down there. He at least kept torches in the brig so there was some light, but right now, there was absolutely nothing. Then again, that was how Joonmyun was. That man was going to make sure his captives were as miserable as possible, and what better to help do so than take away light from them and confused them as to what time of day it was?**

 

**Yunho then started walking past each of the cells to get a better look, since it was so dark. About halfway down the line of cells, he spotted a figure lying in a huddled corner towards the back of a cell.**

 

**“Jaejoong!?” Yunho called, grasping onto the bars of the cell.**

 

**A groggy moan came from the figure in the corner. Yunho then saw that it was in fact Jaejoong as he lifted his head and looked at him through half-lidded eyes. A gasp left Yunho’s lips as he went to go and try the door, hoping that maybe, just maybe, it would be open. When he tried, however, he found it was locked, and he knew there was going to be no way to break Jaejoong out unless he had the key.**

 

**“Jaejoong...Jaejoong listen to me,” Yunho called, pulling at the door to make noise, trying to keep Jaejoong’s attention. “Please, Jaejoong. Stay with me! Where’s the key!?”**

 

**Letting his head fall back onto the cell floor, and quite hard at that, Jaejoong gasped a couple of times. He could barely believe it was Yunho standing at his cell door. It was too good to be true. His body was in so much pain he would not put it past himself right now to be hallucinating that it was Yunho standing at his cell door.**

 

**“C-cap...tain…” Jaejoong horsley called out before falling unconscious from all the pain he was feeling.**

 

**“Jaejoong!” Yunho shouted when he saw Jaejoong become more limp.**

 

**Gritting his teeth, Yunho turned around to go and find the captain. When he turned back towards the stairs, however, he was shocked to see Joonmyun standing right there. At least that saved him time from not having to look for the bastard.**

 

**“I see you’ve found King Jaejoong,” Joonmyun stated, drawing his sword and pointing it towards Yunho.**

 

**“What have you done to him!?” Yunho shouted as he drew his own sword. “What have you done to make him like this!?”**

 

**“Me?” the man questioned in a shocked tone. “I’ve barely touched him,” Joonmyun replied. “My crew on the other hand...well...let’s just say they’ve had their fair share of him over, and over, and over, and** **_over_ ** **again.”**

 

**“I’m going to fucking kill you!” Yunho shouted right before he lunged at Joonmyun.**

 

**Even though Yunho knew about Joonmyun and vice versa, the two of them had never actually fought each other. That meant they had no idea how the other fought. Were they evenly matched? Was one superior to the other? Now was going to be the time to find out.**

 

**Swords started flying and clashing against each other as the two went at it. Sparks flew from their swords as they slid against each other in a battle of superiority. During the fight, however, Yunho realized that he was the one at the disadvantage between the two of them. Joonmyun was a lot more competent with his sword fighting skills than he would have thought.**

 

**“Looks like someone knows how to swing a sword,” Yunho grunted as he blocked one of Joonmyun’s swings.**

 

**“If you think this is impressive, then you’re in trouble. I haven’t even started showing you what I can really do,” Joonmyun hissed.**

 

**_Well crap..._ ** **Yunho groaned.** **_Just think of Jaejoong...you have to save him no matter what,_ ** **he told himself confidently.**

 

**Though Yunho swung at Joonmyun, he was never able to land a blow on the man. For each blow Yunho failed to land, however, Joonmyun struck him. These blows were not enough to kill Yunho. Joonmyun wanted to strike Yunho enough to severely hurt him, but he did not want to kill him right away. That would take the fun out of it. Kind of the same reason he had kept Jaejoong alive for so long. It is never fun when you kill your new toy too quickly, and right now, Yunho was Joonmyun’s newest toy.**

 

**Thrusting his sword forward, Yunho made an attempt to stab Joonmyun in the side. Joonmyun stepped aside as if Yunho were moving at the pace of a snail and countered by slicing him on the arm instead.**

 

**“Fuck…” Yunho cursed under his breath. He could feel the blood running down his arm, dripping off his fingers, and quickly making a puddle on the floor. It also did not help that blood now covered the hilt of his sword, already making it slippery in his hands.**

 

**Joonmyun only smirked, pleased with himself. Hurting Yunho’s sword arm this early in the game would be a huge advantage for him. Now, he could take his time cutting the man in front of him down until he could not stand any longer.**

 

**The next blow Yunho attempted to make was to Joonmyun’s legs, thinking that if he cut him down there, he could gain the upper hand in this fight. But once again, Joonmyun stepped to the side, avoiding his attack. Yunho was rewarded with a cut to his left shoulder. Bringing his hand up, Yunho felt how deep the wound was. It could be worse, but it was not good.**

 

**“Come on, you have to try harder than that if you want to beat me,” Joonmyun taunted, twirling his sword in his hand as if the two of them were simply practicing against each other and he had grown bored.**

 

**“Why don’t you try making the first move?” Yunho offered, trying to buy time to regain some of his strength. “Or are you scared?” he taunted back.**

 

**Clenching his teeth, Joonmyun launched forward. This time, it was Yunho who managed to dodge Joonmyun’s attack. Joonmyun’s sword had gone between Yunho’s side and arm. Yunho raised his sword arm as best as he could in his current condition, and prepared to bring it down on Joonmyun. That was when he saw the evil smirk on the other man’s lips.**

 

**“Got you,” Joonmyun stated before pulling his sword back towards him, cutting into Yunho’s side in the process, dragging his entire blade through Yunho’s flesh.**

 

**Yunho couldn’t help but let out a cry of pain as the length of Joonmyun’s sword ran through his flesh and muscle. He could feel his blood pouring down his side in a flood as he pressed his hand to his newly acquired wound. He grimaced in severe pain before seeing Joonmyun making another lunge towards him. Having no other choice, Yunho rolled to the side to avoid the blow. His back crashed into the bars of one of the empty cells, causing a wave of pain to go through his entire back and to the wound on his shoulder.**

 

**Knowing he could not stay down long or else he would end up dead, Yunho forced himself to his feet and leaned up against the cell bars for support. He now had blood running down his face and going into his left eye, causing him to close it and alter his perception.**

 

**_Shit...I must have hit my head too,_ ** **Yunho thought to himself, wondering how he had not felt that.**

 

**He must have looked like a complete mess compared to Joonmyun, who did not have a single scratch on him yet. There was blood everywhere on the floor, and all of it was Yunho’s.**

 

**With shaking legs, Yunho leaned off the cell bars and stood on his feet. He shook his head a couple of times to get the blood out of his eye before looking back over at Joonmyun again.**

 

**“I do wish we could have fought sooner,” Joonmyun stated, wiping some of the blood from his sword off on his pants. “This is quite interesting. A proud man like yourself being cut down so easily.”**

 

**“I’m going to fucking kill you,” Yunho growled, raising his sword even though his arm and shoulder protested.**

 

**“You? Kill me? With the state you’re in?” Joonmyun asked. “Ha! There’s a better chance at my sword breaking before that happens!” he laughed before lunging at Yunho once again.**

 

**More sounds of clanging metal filled the brig as the two of them began fighting again. Yunho knew he was moving slower than before, but that did not mean he was going to give up. He could not. He had come to free Jaejoong and take him back with him, and that was what he was going to do.**

 

**They battled against each other for a couple more minutes before Joonmyun managed to unarm Yunho, sending the man’s sword flying out of his hands. Yunho’s sword went flying from his hand and slid across the wood floor off into the darkness. Even if his eyes had adjusted the fighting in the dark, he did not have enough time to look away to try and find his sword.**

 

**“Well, it appears we know how this is going to end now,” Joonmyun stated, flicking his sword to the side to get more blood off of it.**

 

**“Don’t count your chickens before they hatch,” Yunho stated.**

 

**Joonmyun then sliced towards Yunho, causing the man to take a couple more steps back. The man’s blade had come just a couple of inches from his face and he was glad he had managed to dodge it.**

 

**“You...all bloody, injured, and without your sword,” Joonmyun stated. “The chickens have already hatched, and I’m about to slaughter one.”**

 

**Yunho tried his best to avoid Joonmyun’s other attacks, and in the process fell backwards. His elbow was the first thing to hit the floor, causing pain to spread throughout his arm.**

 

**Sprawled out on the floor, Yunho looked up at Joonmyun, who had the most entertained look in his eyes.**

 

**“So this is how it’s going to end,” Joonmyun stated in almost an upset tone. “I really thought you would have been a better opponent than you were but...I guess you just couldn’t match up to me,” he sighed, pointing his sword to Yunho’s throat.**

 

**All Yunho could do was lay there on the floor. Joonmyun had cut into his right arm so deep that it was almost impossible for him to lift it at the moment. Blood was pouring out from his body while he looked at Joonmyun with barely any scratches on him. Yunho was breathing hard, not wanting to lose to Joonmyun like this. He had been determined to kill Joonmyun, but now it appeared that he was going to be the one ending up dead.**

 

**Yunho watched as Joonmyun raised his sword. He could not help but close his eyes, waiting to feel the cold cut of metal running across his throat. As his eyes were closed, he heard Joonmyun yell, but not a yell you would expect to hear from someone who was about to cut their enemy down. This sounded like a scream of someone who was being killed.**

 

**There was a clatter of metal against the wood floor before Yunho opened his eyes. Looking to the side, he saw Joonmyun’s sword laying on the floor. Joonmyun was standing over him and let out a cough, which caused blood to spurt out from between his lips and paint them red. The man soon slouched off to the side, cracking his head open against one of the other cell bars.**

 

**Leaning up more, Yunho spotted Junsu standing there with a bloodied sword in his hand. The sword was bathed in Joonmyun’s blood, with large, thick drops of it falling onto the floor as the blade hung in his hand. Junsu was breathing hard while looking down at Yunho, and the man started wondering if he was going to be Junsu’s next target. After all, it would not be hard to kill him right now and then say he had found him dead if people asked any questions. So it shocked Yunho when Junsu took a couple of steps forward and reached his hand down for him to take.**

 

**“I don’t think we have much more time, so you can take my hand or die down here,” Junsu stated in a tone Yunho had never heard from him. “It’s your choice.”**

 

**Giving Junsu a questioning look, Yunho reached his hand up and took his hand. It was hard for him to get up since he was injured so badly, but with Junsu really helping to hoist him up, he finally managed to get onto his feet.**

 

**After Yunho was on his feet again, the first thing he did was go over to Joonmyun’s body to check if he was dead or not. Placing his hand under Joonmyun’s nose, he found the man to be dead. He had a stab wound in his back, which he might have been able to survive if he was lucky. It was hitting his head on the cell bars that most likely had killed him, based on the large, bleeding gash on the back of his head. Even though Yunho was a bit upset he had not been the one to kill the bastard himself, he went on and searched him to find the keys.**

 

**It did not take long before he had the ring of keys in his hands and was running back over to Jaejoong’s cell. There were so many keys on the keyring that Yunho started to wonder if he was ever going to find the right one.**

 

**Quickly, Yunho began testing all of the keys in order to find the correct one for Jaejoong’s cell door. With each failed attempt, and his hands slick with his own blood, he became more frantic and worried.**

 

**“Where did you learn how to kill?” Yunho asked Junsu while he searched for the correct key.**

 

**“Back in the kingdom, Jaejoong and I both learned how to use swords and how to fight,” Junsu explained just as Yunho found the correct key. “We spent years practicing and know vital spots to strike to severely injure or kill someone,” he explained, hoping that maybe this fact instilled a bit of fear into Yunho. “But you'd never know how helpful we could be in a fight, since you and Yoochun started torturing us from day one and never gave us a sword.”**

 

**Yunho, however, did not appear to be listening because as soon as he turned the key in the lock, he threw the door open, and rushed over to Jaejoong. Kneeling down next to Jaejoong, Yunho ran his hand through his knotted and cum covered hair, observing all the cuts and bruises he had. He knew Jaejoong was unconscious, but he still tried shaking his shoulder. Yunho could see how badly Jaejoong was injured all over his body, and saw puddles of cum all over the floor and dried on his skin. Jaejoong had been through a lot, that was obvious. Regardless of how much he was bleeding at the moment from his fight with Joonmyun, Yunho still picked Jaejoong up in his arms.**

 

**_He’s so light..._ ** **Yunho said to himself, shocked that Jaejoong felt as if he weighed nothing nothing in his arms.**

 

**Junsu allowed Yunho to pick Jaejoong up and carry him out of the cell, because he knew he was going to be too weak from not eating properly or doing anything for the past couple of days. Plus, he did not think Yunho would allow him to take Jaejoong based on the way he was holding him protectively against his chest.**

 

**As Yunho came out of the cell with Jaejoong in his arms, Junsu could see just how poor of a state Jaejoong was in. He was skinny, bloody, bruised, and had so much cum on him it almost looked like a second skin. Junsu did not even know if he was looking at Jaejoong’s real skin color right now, he was covered in so many different things. It also did not look like Jaejoong was breathing. Junsu could not see his chest moving whatsoever.**

 

**“Is he…?” Junsu could not bring himself to say what he was beginning to think.**

 

**“No. He’s not dead,” Yunho sighed. “Just unconscious. No doubt he’d be dead if we didn’t get him to him today though,” he pointed out. “Don’t slow me down now. Come on.”**

 

**Yunho then began walking back up the stairs of the brig and noticed the sound of fighting had died down dramatically. He knew that meant either one crew was mostly dead or that it was a close battle. With the injuries his crew had sustained from their last encounter, and how badly he had lost against Joonmyun, he was worried quite a bit. When Yunho kicked the brig door open, however, he was glad to see it was his men who were alive and well. Members of Joonmyun’s crew were either lying dead on the deck or fatally wounded and would die in a matter of minutes.**

 

**Once the rest of Yunho’s crew saw him, a couple of them approached him and took Jaejoong from him.**

 

**“Get him back on the ship…” Yunho ordered while grasping his arm where he had been cut and was still bleeding.**

 

**Blood ran past Yunho’s fingers and he tried to stop the bleeding as best as he could. He had been stabbed and cut before, that was nothing new, but that did not mean it did not hurt when it happened. He had gone years without being injured, so this was hurting a lot more than he had expected it to.**

 

**Yunho felt his pain dull down when he saw that Jaejoong had made it safely back onto the ship and was placed down safely on the deck. Though Yunho would have prefered to have Jaejoong safe inside the ship somewhere, he was at least content that he was safe and out of Joonmyun’s grasp.**

 

**“Where’s your sword?” Junhong asked Yunho.**

 

**Bringing his hand down to where his sword should have been hanging on his hip, he then remembered Joonmyun had disarmed him during their fight and it had clattered off somewhere in the brig.**

 

**“I grabbed it for you,” Junsu stated, holding it out towards Yunho.** **_Why I'd retrieve a sword for a bastard like you is behind me though._ ** **“While you were getting the right key to release Jaejoong, I grabbed it,” he explained.**

 

**Nodding his head in thanks, Yunho grabbed his sword and sheathed it before calling for his men to draw back to their ship.**

 

**“I’ve accomplished what we came here to do and it looks like you all have too! Good job crew!” Yunho shouted to everyone. “Back to the ship!” he called out, making a motion with his left arm, which felt strange.**

 

**The men all called out in unison, before making their way back to the ship. They left those of who that were partially dead to die on their own, since their chances of survival were slim to none and they wanted to head back to their own ship.**

 

**Yunho and Junsu were the first ones to arrive back on the ship followed by the rest of the crew.**

 

**As soon as Junsu returned onto the ship, Yoochun came storming over to him and hit him as hard as he could on the back of his head.**

 

**“I told you to stay on this** **_fucking_ ** **ship, you** **_fucking_ ** **idiot!” Yoochun shouted as he hit Junsu again. “What the fuck were you thinking!? Are you stupid or something!?”**

 

**“I wanted to help save Jaejoong…” Junsu stated in a small voice.**

 

**“Damn it, Junsu! I should just tie you to my bed and beat you senseless!” Yoochun screamed at him, grabbing a fistful of Junsu’s hair and pulling the younger’s head down.**

 

**Junsu gasped in pain and started to shake in fear. Yoochun had not been this aggressive with him in quite some time since Taecyeon had said he needed to heal. He had almost forgotten how terrifying the older could be.**

 

**“I’m sorry, Yoochun! I won’t disobey you again!” Junsu shouted, begging for forgiveness.**

 

**Sighing, Yoochun released Junsu’s hair and gave him one last hard hit on the top of his head for good measure. Junsu straightened himself and briefly glanced up at Yoochun before looking back down at the deck.**

 

**The whole time Junsu and Yoochun had been having their little debacle, the rest of the crew had been coming back onto the ship. The sounds of their heavy footfalls sounded more like a stampede of elephants. Grunts and groans could be heard as they landed back on the deck because of injuries they had acquired from their battle.**

 

**Right away, Taecyeon came out and stared at all of them in disbelief. Not one of them had escaped without cuts somewhere on their body. He had just stitched them up a couple of days ago, and now he had to go through the entire process again. At this rate, he was going to run out of all his supplies in no time.**

 

**Everyone was moving around on the deck of the ship, taking tally of how many weapons were lost during their fight so they would know what needed to be replaced. After a minute or so, the cannons fried a couple more times and the sound of splintering wood filled the air. Looking over to the other ship, Yunho saw it slowly beginning to go down. All of Joonmyun’s crew had either been killed or severely wounded during their battle, so now they were just sending the crew off to their grave. At least Yunho would never have to worry about Joonmyun and his crew ever again.**

 

**“Casualties?” Yunho questioned in a tired voice, turning back while trying to count his crew members.**

 

**“None. The only casualties were Joonmyun’s crew,” Jiho stated.**

 

**“Good...good…” Yunho muttered, swaying back and forth a bit before turning his head to see Jaejoong lying motionless on the deck.**

 

**Wearily, Yunho pushed past other crew members and made his way over towards Jaejoong. Kneeling down next to the unconscious man, Yunho leaned his head down onto Jaejoong’s chest, just to make sure he was still breathing. When he heard the beating of Jaejoong’s heart, Yunho lifted his head and let out a sigh of relief. Content that Jaejoong was still alive, though not in the best condition, Yunho collapsed onto the deck from blood loss.**

 

**As soon as Yunho collapsed on the deck, Yoochun was running over towards him. Junsu took the time to go over to Jaejoong. While Junsu was taking off his shirt and covering Jaejoong with it, Yoochun was ripping open Yunho’s shirt to reveal the deep cuts he had on his arm, shoulder, and side. Smaller ones littered his chest and arms, but the three he saw right away seemed the be the most critical ones.**

 

**“Don’t just stand there!” Yoochun shouted when he turned back around to see everyone gawking at the sight of Yunho. “Get him to his room and get his wounds tended to!” he shouted again. “He’s the main priority until he’s stitched up!”**

 

**The entire crew encircled the four of them as they began picking up Yunho as carefully as they could.**

 

**“Others of you help move Jaejoong to the infirmary!” Yoochun then called out when he saw the way Junsu was looking around for someone to help him move Jaejoong.**

 

**Instantly, two men moved to Jaejoong and carefully lifted him from the deck and carried him away with Junsu chasing after them. The younger was telling them to be careful with him and not grab him too hard.**

 

**Yoochun was left standing on the deck running his hands over his face. With a heavy sigh, and his head tilted back so the sun beamed on his face, he let out a relieved groan. The plan had worked. Maybe not spectacularly…but it had worked.**

 


	19. Who Has It Worse Right Now?

**In Yunho’s room, Taecyeon was working on him while Yoochun watched from the side. The wounds on his arm, shoulder, and side had just been cleaned out as the doctor now worked on getting his needed supplies out of his bag. The room had been completely silent as he concentrated.**

 

**“Are they serious?” Yoochun asked, watching as more blood began flowing out of the wounds, turning the sheets on his bed red.**

 

**“They could have been a lot worse...but they’re not great...” Taecyeon stated. “These can be stitched up and left to heal on their own. There’ll be scars, but no permanent damage to his muscles and no vital arteries hit.”**

 

**Yoochun then watched as the doctor pulled out a needle and some thread to close us Yunho’s wounds. He also pulled out some bandages to wrap around the sutures to make sure they would not rub up against anything. Without pausing, the doctor began working on closing up the wound on Yunho’s side first.**

 

**Closing his eyes, Yoochun looked away from the sight in front of him. Seeing someone sew another person up always made him want to puke. At least Yunho was unconscious for this or else things could have been a lot more difficult.**

 

**“When are you going to tend to Jaejoong?” Yoochun asked while the doctor still worked on Yunho.**

 

**“I saw him briefly when I was getting my bag from the infirmary room,” the doctor began explaining. “He’s going to take a while to treat. While I’m working on Yunho, though, I instructed Junsu to clean Jaejoong as best as he can.”**

 

**A small groan then left Yunho’s lips, causing Taecyeon to pause. When Yunho did not move or open his eyes though, the sutures continued. Yoochun waited until it looked like Taecyeon was at the end of closing up one of Yunho’s gashes.**

 

**“Who has it worse right now? Yunho or Jaejoong?” Yoochun asked out of curiosity, knowing both were in bad states.**

 

**“Both,” Taecyeon added as he tied off the end of the string he was using to sew up the gash in Yunho’s side and inspected it quickly, making sure everything look correct and done to the best of his ability. “Come here and help me lift him so I can wrap his wound,” the doctor said next, happy with how the suture had turned out.**

 

**Walking up next to Yunho, Yoochun could not help but observe how pale he had gotten, no doubt from losing all that blood. Carefully though, Yoochun helped the doctor move Yunho into a sitting position and then held him up so the bandage could be wrapped and fastened around him. Taecyeon made sure to make the bandage loose enough that Yunho would not have any discomfort, but tight enough that it would not slip away.**

 

**“Yunho had a lot of blood loss,” Taecyeon said, continuing their conversation. “But Jaejoong...he looks like he was beaten in every way possible, and there’s no doubt he was raped multiple times. They both have it bad in their own ways,” he explained after double checking and making sure the bandage around Yunho was secured properly. “Speaking of Jaejoong though, where is the key to undo that collar he is wearing? I’ll need to take it off before examining him,” the doctor stated.**

 

**“I’ll look for it and put it on the desk,” Yoochun explained as he started thinking of where they key could possibly be. “Just grab it before you leave.”**

 

**Then, seeing that the doctor was done with the bandage and was beginning to look at another wound, Yoochun carefully laid Yunho back down and went back to sit down again. He turned his head away once more when he saw the doctor beginning to prepare his needle again to work on the wound on Yunho’s arm. He would settle for looking for the key so he would not pay attention to what Taecyeon was doing.**

 

**~~ The Infirmary ~~**

 

**Junsu was sitting with a bucket of water and a pile of used and new towels. He did not know how long he had been at it, but he was working on cleaning Jaejoong off as gently as he could. He had originally been sitting next to Jaejoong when Taecyeon had come in to grab his bag and seen him. The doctor had told him to start cleaning off Jaejoong so that when he came to tend to him, he could get started doing what he needed faster.**

 

**Since everything covering Jaejoong was dried, nothing had come off of his shirt when he had draped it over his friend. Nothing came off on his shirt, so he slid it back on cover himself again.**

 

**The entire time Junsu had been working on cleaning Jaejoong off, the older had not moved at all. Junsu had to admit, it was disgusting how much, dirt, blood, and cum was coming off of his skin, but he also knew it was not his fault. All he could do was what the doctor had asked of him.**

 

**“Jaejoong?” Junsu called as he ran a wet cloth over his arm again. “Can you hear me?” he asked in a low voice. “Can...can you do something if you can hear me?” He did not know why he had thought he might get some sort of response, because Jaejoong kept laying completely still, like he had been before.**

 

**As Junsu continued cleaning Jaejoong with a frown on his face, he noticed the heavy looking metal collar that was still fastened around his neck. Under it, he could see a dark bruise that had formed. Carefully, Junsu moved the collar around so he could see all around Jaejoong’s neck. It appeared that the bruise was not on only one part of his neck.**

 

**“Jaejoong!” Junsu quietly gasped in shock.**

 

**The horrendous mark went around Jaejoong’s entire neck, and was just as dark all the way around. It was terrifying to think Jaejoong had been treated like this.**

 

**Junsu was just beginning to work on cleaning Jaejoong’s legs off when the door to the infirmary suddenly opened. Looking up, he saw Taecyeon coming in with his bag in his hands and a bit of a tired look on his face. Junsu knew he must have just finished with Yunho and was now coming to tend to Jaejoong.**

 

**“Good. It looks like you’ve gotten quite far in cleaning him,” the doctor stated, looking down at the unconscious man on the bed.**

 

**Jaejoong’s head was lolled slightly to the side, lips slightly parted, and a few strands of hair falling in front of his eyes. Besides for the ever-so-slight rising and falling of his chest, there was no movement.**

 

**“I wish I could have gotten farther for you but...everything was so caked onto his skin that it was difficult,” Junsu explained before going back to scrubbing Jaejoong’s skin. He did not want to scrub too hard and leave more marks on Jaejoong’s skin, but he had to rub hard enough to get this gross concoction off him. “And I didn’t want to accidently make any of his wounds worse by rubbing them too hard,” he added with a heavy sigh as he started to look at some of the cuts his friend had littered all over his upper body.**

 

**“It’s alright. At least I can begin tending to his upper half while you finish up his lower half,” the doctor stated, walking closer to Jaejoong and placing his hands on the table. “Did you find any serious injuries from cleaning him?”**

 

**“He has a gash on his forehead, but it looks like an older injury from a couple of days ago,” Junsu explained.**

 

**The doctor moved his hand to Jaejoong’s head and gently positioned it so he face facing towards the ceiling. He then gently moved his hand for the other’s forehead and pushed his hair back so he could see what Junsu had been talking about. Seeing the injury made the doctor grimace. It was already partially infected and would need stitches to close up and heal properly.**

 

**“Is it that bad?” Junsu asked when he saw Taecyeon looking at the wound with a serious expression on his face. “Your expression says it’s something bad…”**

 

**“It needs to be cleaned out well and stitched up,” Taecyeon explained, getting another look at the injury. “After a week it should be good, but I need to get this infection under control before it becomes any worse.”**

 

**“Infection?” Junsu asked, coming closer to the doctor so he could get a better look.**

 

**“Yeah. I have some cream to use for it, but I’ll have to keep an eye on it, in case it gets worse...which is always a possibility,” Taecyeon explained. “Just get back to cleaning him and I’ll start taking care of this.”**

 

**Without saying anything else, Junsu went back and worked on finishing cleaning Jaejoong. A couple of times, he looked up to watch as the doctor tended to the wound on Jaejoong’s forehead. He even watched as the wound was sewed shut. It was amazing how the other never flinched while this was happening, and made him wonder when he would even wake up next.**

 

**As soon as the doctor had finished tending to the gash on Jaejoong’s forehead, he pulled the key out from his pocket and removed the collar from around Jaejoong’s neck. Junsu had turned his head when he heard the sound of the collar opening, and could not help but smile. At least Jaejoong would be a bit more comfortable with the collar removed.**

 

**“Son of a-” Taecyeon cut himself off a sighed heavily. “I know he’s been a captive, but how could he be treated like this?”**

 

**“For being a pirate...you seem nicer than you should be,” Junsu said without thinking.**

 

**“I’m a doctor before anything,” Taecyeon stated. “I despise seeing people in pain and want to make them feel better,” he explained while giving Junsu a firm look.**

 

**“Then didn’t you choose the wrong place to be a doctor?” the younger questioned.**

 

**“I didn’t really have a choice in the matter,” Taecyeon sighed. “My father was one of the best doctors in the kingdom...but he was sick...really sick,” he explained. “I was young, but skilled, when our house was invaded.”**

 

**Declining his head, Junsu averted his eyes from Taecyeon.**

 

**“My mother begged for them not to take my father since he was so sick. They said they would either take him or me…”**

 

**“So you volunteered yourself,” Junsu finished for him.**

 

**“I couldn’t let my father go just to die out here,” Taecyeon stated while nodding his head. “If I didn’t go, they would have killed us all, so...I left.”**

 

**“How old were you when you were taken from your home?” Junsu questioned with a frown on his face.**

 

**“When I had just turned fourteen,” the other answered with no hesitation.**

 

**“Did you ever fight to return just to see your parents?” Junsu asked.**

 

**“There’d be no point.”**

 

**“But-!”**

 

**“My father was already dying,” Taecyeon reminded him. “My mother wasn’t much better…”**

 

**“But your father was a doctor,” the younger pointed out.**

 

**“If there was no medicine to cure them...then that doesn’t matter much, now does it?” Taecyeon pointed out. “No doubt they’re both passed away by now. Going back would just hurt.”**

 

**“S-sorry...I didn’t mean-”**

 

**“It’s alright. We all die anyways,” Taecyeon replied while looking at a particularly bad injury on Jaejoong’s body. “I just try to prevent it until it’s really supposed to happen.”**

 

**After that the room fell silent.**

 

**The rest of the time Junsu was cleaning off Jaejoong, the doctor worked on checking other cuts Jaejoong had acquired during his brief stay on the other ship. He was completely shocked at the state of the man. Taecyeon also spent time bending Jaejoong’s arms to make sure nothing was broken. He even checked his ribs, just to make sure there was not a more serious problem they did not yet know about.**

 

**By the time the doctor was finished with Jaejoong’s upper half, Junsu was putting down the last towel he had been using and moved out of the doctor’s way. Junsu watched as the doctor did the same thing, and inspected Jaejoong’s cuts and bent his legs to check if anything was broken. He even moved them in different ways to make sure Jaejoong’s hips were not seriously injured, which could end up crippling him later in life.**

 

**“Help me flip him over,” the doctor said once he had finished checking Jaejoong’s front half.**

 

**Approaching the bed Jaejoong was laying on again, Junsu carefully helped Taecyeon flip Jaejoong over. Neither Junsu nor the doctor had seen Jaejoong’s back yet, but what they saw took both of their breaths away. If they thought Jaejoong’s front looked abused, his back was easily ten times worse. There were deep claw marks that ran from the tops of his shoulders all the way down to his hips. Long bruises littered his back, looking like he had been beaten multiple times with a long object. There were even burn marks that were already scarring that looked like he had been stabbed with a poker. Not to mention his butt was one giant bruise. Nowhere on his butt could you see his actual skin color.**

 

**Since he had not been cleaned, his back also had blood, dirt, and cum stuck to it. Once again, Junsu reached for a clean towel, dipped it in the water, and began washing Jaejoong the best he could. As Junsu worked on cleaning Jaejoong’s back off, the doctor began examining more of the cuts and bruises he had acquired.**

 

**“I’m shocked at how deep some of these scratches are…” the doctor stated in amazement. “It’s like someone continually ran their nails over these spots on purpose and dug them in as deep as possible.”**

 

**“Maybe they did,” Junsu pointed out. “I mean...look at everything else they did to him...” he said in a sad voice while continuing to clean Jaejoong carefully.**

 

**Junsu continued cleaning Jaejoong until all the blood, dirt, and cum was off his back and butt. His hair would eventually be tended to, but since the doctor had checked his head and, aside from the forehead gash he had cleaned and sutured, seen no major injuries, so there was no need to rush to doing it.**

 

**“I’m going to have to ask for you help with something you might not want to see,” the doctor stated as he walked to the part of the table where Jaejoong’s butt was. “I need you to spread his buttcheeks so I can examine him.”**

 

**Without a second thought, Junsu walked to the other side of the table and looked down at Jaejoong. Knowing fully well that this was probably where Jaejoong took the brunt of his abuse, Junsu knew he needed to do what the doctor asked of him without question.**

 

**Carefully, Junsu did what the doctor had asked of him. The external sight was bad enough. Even if Junsu would not have known what Jaejoong had gone though, anyone would have been able to tell he was constantly raped. His hole was torn, and completely swollen shut from all the abuse.**

 

**“Hold him still as best as you can,” Taecyeon stated.**

 

**“He’s unconscious,” Junsu reminded the doctor. “I doubt he’s going to be moving around. He never even responded when I called his name.”**

 

**“Depending on how badly he’s hurt, he might,” Taecyeon explained. “He might not be aware that he’s moving around, but it could happen. I don’t want to hurt him more on accident if that does happen,” he stated with a worried look on his face as he looked back up at Jaejoong to see he was still completely unconscious.**

 

**Junsu understood and positioned himself so he would be able to hold Jaejoong down a bit while still doing as the doctor had asked him.**

 

**Taecyeon nodded his head before pressing one of his fingers into Jaejoong’s swollen entrance. He had put some type of cream on his finger to help it slide in easier, but Jaejoong still moved a bit before settling back down. Junsu had worked on holding his friend down as Taecyeon stayed still, waiting for Jaejoong to calm back down. The doctor then continued with his examination.**

 

**A couple more times, Jaejoong moved around and even made uncomfortable noises occasionally. Junsu felt bad that Jaejoong was feeling pain even while he was unconscious, but he knew the doctor needed to do this. He wished there could have been a way to tell Jaejoong that Taecyeon was helping him and that no one was hurting him on purpose right now. For all he knew, Jaejoong was thinking he was about to get raped again or something.**

 

**“This isn’t good,” Taecyeon stated before pulling his finger out to see it was coated in a thick layer of blood. “It’s completely swollen and ripped inside. “This is the most internal damage I’ve seen in a long...long time,” he admitted, shaking his head while he cleaned his finger on a towel.**

 

**“What can you do for him?” Junsu asked as he released Jaejoong.**

 

**“There isn’t much I can do,” the doctor stated. “Help me flip him back over onto his back.”**

 

**Junsu helped Taecyeon carefully shift Jaejoong back into his original position, and then covered him with a blanket to try and keep him warm.**

 

**“How bad is he?” Junsu asked, pulling a chair over and sitting next to Jaejoong’s bed.**

 

**“Remember when Yoochun raped you when you were first taken captive?” Taecyeon asked, making Junsu flinch at the memories.**

 

**“How could I ever forget that?” Junsu asked while looking down at Jaejoong.**

 

**“Imagine something easily ten times worse,” the doctor stated in a heavy voice, showing Jaejoong was not in good shape by a long shot.**

 

**“He must be in so much pain…” Junsu muttered in disbelief.**

 

**“Why do you think he’s unconscious right now?” Taecyeon asked. “The human body can only take so much. Between the lack of sleep and food I bet he got, and all the abuse his body endured, I would be more surprised if he was awake right now.”**

 

**“Can I stay here with him?” Junsu asked next, holding onto the side of the bed.**

 

**“Go for it. Yoochun is with Yunho right now and I have to tend to the other crew members now,” Taecyeon explained. “But before I go, you didn’t get any injuries during the battle did you?”**

 

**“No, I went on the ship late enough that I was alright,” Junsu stated with a faint smile on his face to reassure Taecyeon.**

 

**With a nod of his head, the doctor grabbed his bag and left the infirmary, since there was nothing left for him to do in there.**

 

**Left alone with Jaejoong now, Junsu leaned forward in his chair and tucked the older in a bit more. Later today he would have to wash Jaejoong’s hair out, but right now he wanted his friend to rest undisturbed.**

 

**For the rest of the day, Junsu stayed by Jaejoong’s side and only left at dinner to grab some food. He wanted to make sure he stayed strong enough to be able to help Jaejoong move around if he needed to. After all, what kind of friend would he be if he could not even do that?**

 

**It was only after he had finished dinner that Junsu decided to wash Jaejoong’s hair out. To be honest, it had smelled bad from the start, but now it seemed to be many times worse. When Jaejoong eventually woke up, Junsu wanted to make sure he was fully clean.**

 

**What Junsu thought was going to be an easy task, turned out to be just the opposite. So much blood was coated in his hair, and caked in dirt and cum as well, that it stuck together. It took four buckets of water just to get his hair fully clean, or at least what appeared to be fully cleaned. Junsu had just continued washing Jaejoong’s hair until the water seemed to be clean enough to show everything was washed out.**

 

**After he was finally done, Junsu grabbed a blanket from a wardrobe that stood in the room and wrapped it around himself while he continued watching Jaejoong. He felt that someone needed to watch over him at all times, just incase something started to go wrong. Like if he broke out in a fever, or started getting sick, or something. There was no way he could leave his friend alone in this kind of condition.**

 

**Even though he was tired from today, Junsu forced himself to stay awake and alert for Jaejoong.**

 

**~~ Yunho’s Room ~~**

 

**“Ahh…” Yunho groaned as he tried sitting up in his bed only to be met with pain coming from his side, arm, and shoulder.**

 

**“Yunho! You’re awake?” Yoochun asked, coming closer to his bed.**

 

**“Yeah...what time is it?” Yunho asked while grabbing his side and letting out a small gasp of pain, scrunching his face and leaning his head back slightly while biting his bottom lip so he would not scream.**

 

**Yoochun helped Yunho sit up against the headboard of the bed and positioned him so he was more comfortable.**

 

**“It’s probably around midnight right now,” Yoochun finally replied once Yunho looked back at him and had recovered from the wave of pain that had washed through his body.**

 

**Yunho nodded his head before looking down at his bandaged body. That is when he remembered his fight with Joonmyun and rescuing Jaejoong.**

 

**“Jaejoong! Where is Jaejoong!?” Yunho suddenly shouted, scaring Yoochun with his sudden outburst.**

 

**“He’s resting in the infirmary,” Yoochun explained. “After Taecyeon tended to your wounds, he went and examined Jaejoong. Junsu stayed with him the entire time and cleaned him off.”**

 

**Moving across the bed, Yunho tried to swing his legs over the side to get up. It was only once Yoochun realized what he was trying to do that he attempted to stop him.**

 

**“You’re severely wounded, Yunho. Do you have any idea how much blood you probably lost with those injuries? You can’t go walking around right now,” Yoochun stated. “Taecyeon told me that you needed to remain in bed so your stitches don’t tear open,” he explained.**

 

**“I’ll rest once I see Jaejoong and make sure he is alright,” Yunho stated in a firm voice as some sweat ran down his forehead from the effort it took just to move slightly.**

 

**“What do you mean alright? You saw the condition he was in. There’s no way he’s alright,” Yoochun stated. “Both of you have to take your time to heal and get better before you go moving around!”**

 

**Scowling at Yoochun, Yunho stood up from his bed. Right away, Yunho almost collapsed back onto the mattress, but he held onto the footboard to keep himself standing as best as he could.**

 

**Sighing, Yoochun shook his head. Of course Yunho was going to be stubborn about this. That is how the man always was.**

 

**“If you’re going to be this stubborn, then at least let me help you walk to Jaejoong,” Yoochun stated, looping Yunho’s right arm over his shoulders to help support him. “I’m betting Junsu is still watching over Jaejoong, so you can take his spot and I’ll take Junsu back to my room.”**

 

**“Gloating that you can go and have a good fuck while both Jaejoong and I are unable to?” Yunho asked as they made their way to the door of his room.**

 

**“I’m betting Junsu is just as tired as I am. So no, I’m not gloating that I can go and have sex while you can’t,” Yoochun stated while rolling his eyes at Yunho.**

 

**Yunho let out a small laugh, but it hurt his side too much and caused him to stop before he burst his stitches open.**

 

**Slowly, the two of them made their way towards the infirmary. Once they had to stop because Yunho’s legs were practically giving out from under him. He had needed to lean up against the railing of the ship to catch his breath and get his head to stop spinning. He had so much blood loss that day that Yoochun was shocked they only had to stop once, and that Yunho was even able to stand right now.**

 

**When they finally reached the infirmary, Yoochun gently pushed the door open. They both walked inside to see Jaejoong sleeping in a bed with Junsu sleeping in a chair right next to him, his arms and head resting on the mattress.**

 

**Yoochun helped Yunho to the bed right next to Jaejoong’s and helped him sit down on it. He then went over to Junsu and nudged him on the shoulder a couple of times until the younger stirred. His eyes slowly started to open and adjust to the dim light in the room. He let out a couple of groans while rubbing his eyes and blinking a few times to try and wake himself up more. When Junsu finally opened his eyes completely and registered who was standing over him, he sat up more in his chair and rubbed his eyes a couple more times.**

 

**“Yoochun…” the younger said with a small yawn. “What are you doing here?” he asked, followed by another larger yawn which made his eyes water. “I was told you were staying by Yunho,” Junsu stated as he yawned a couple more times, not able to help himself while he fought to keep his eyes open.**

 

**“I’m right here,” Yunho suddenly said, causing Junsu to turn around in his chair and look at the man, shocked to see him moving around already.**

 

**“He wanted to come and see Jaejoong for himself,” Yoochun explained. “So since he’s here now, why don’t you come back to my room with me and sleep in a bed?”**

 

**“But...I want to watch over Jaejoong and make sure he’s alright,” Junsu stated.**

 

**“And you’re going to do that while sleeping?” Yunho butted in, rolling his eyes at Junsu. “Just leave with Yoochun and sleep. I’m not going to sleep for the rest of tonight so I’ll actually be able to keep an eye on him.”**

 

**Junsu was about to say something back to Yunho, but before he could Yoochun was pulling him up from his chair and dragging him towards the door to leave.**

 

**“Just trust Yunho to watch over him,” Yoochun whispered to Junsu just as they reached the door. “He’ll take good care of him.”**

 

**Even though he was hesitant to trust what Yoochun had just said, he left the room without saying anything. Junsu allowed Yoochun to lead him to the door and looked back one last time before letting the door to close behind them. In this instance he had to trust Yoochun, but it was hard and took every nerve in his body not to run back in there and sit right back down next to Jaejoong to ensure nothing would happen to him.**

 

**Once Yoochun and Junsu were out of the infirmary, Yunho stood up from the bed he was sitting on and carefully made his way over to the chair Junsu had been sitting in. As he sat there, he was almost hoping that Jaejoong would open his eyes for him. He at least wanted Jaejoong to know he was there for him. However, Yunho knew the chances of Jaejoong opening his eyes that night were very slim.**

 

**Curious, Yunho leaned forward and moved the blanket a bit so he could see the state Jaejoong’s body was in. Back in the brig he had not had a good chance to really look at Jaejoong because it was dark and they were in a rush. Then back on the deck, he had simply cared about if he had still been alive before he had passed out himself.**

 

**What he saw completely shocked him when he looked at Jaejoong’s body. All the cuts and bruises that were present on his skin looked terrible. Yunho lightly ran his hand down Jaejoong’s arm. He could tell some of these cuts were definitely going to scar, but that was the least of his worries. He knew another part of Jaejoong was probably a lot worse off, only he could not check for himself at the moment. He would have to ask the doctor about it if he wanted to find out.**

 

**Covering Jaejoong back up, and tucking the blanket under him a bit, Yunho then leaned back in his chair and watched the younger. He looked so peaceful right now that it was hard to imagine what he had gone through. Sighing, Yunho cradled his right arm against his chest and leaned his head against his chair. Both him and Jaejoong were going to have to take time to heal, but no doubt Jaejoong would take longer. A lot longer. He would just have to be patient.**

 

**~~ Yoochun’s Room ~~**

 

**Yoochun led Junsu over to his bed and helped the younger lay down before crawling in himself.**

 

**“How are you feeling?” Yoochun asked. “Are you hurt anywhere?”**

 

**“Only my head from where you kept hitting me earlier,” Junsu stated.**

 

**“You deserved it after you disobeyed me like that and going onto the other ship,” Yoochun explained, not feeling bad about it whatsoever. “But you’re seriously not hurt?” he asked.**

 

**“Why? Are you just curious about the next time you can fuck me?” Junsu asked.**

 

**“Get some rest,” Yoochun replied, turning his back away from Junsu.**

 

**Confused as to why Yoochun was not answering him, Junsu closed his eyes and began drifting off into sleep. He woke up shortly after dozing off, however, and carefully moved closer to Yoochun. Placing his back against the older’s, he closed his eyes again and found it a lot easier to fall asleep, and stay asleep, this time. He might have been worried about Jaejoong, but he knew he could go and check up on him later. For now he needed to sleep, because he really did feel exhausted.**   
  



	20. Familiar

**During the middle of the night, Yunho noticed Jaejoong was starting to move in his sleep. Carefully leaning forward, he placed both his hands on the bed and stared down at Jaejoong. He was shocked he was even moving because of his condition, but thought he might be lucky enough for him to open his eyes, even if it was only for a second.**

 

**“Jaejoong?” Yunho lightly called to the younger, resisting the urge to run his fingers over the other’s slightly sweating face.**

 

**A couple of minutes passed and Jaejoong did not move any more. Sighing, Yunho leaned back in his chair and continued watching him. Even though he wanted to reach out to Jaejoong and move some of the hair from his eyes, he was worried he would wake Jaejoong up.**

 

**There was no way for him to tell how much time had passed as he watched Jaejoong. The only thing lighting the room were torches on the wall, so it could have been hours for all he knew.**

 

**Just as Yunho’s eyes were beginning to droop, and his head was bobbing down, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Looking up, he saw Jaejoong laying there with his head turned towards him with his eyes slightly open. Excited that Jaejoong was conscious, Yunho stood up and hissed in pain as the wound in his side was stretched. Crouching low to Jaejoong, he watched as the man squinted his eyes at him and reached his hand up.**

 

**Yunho stayed still as Jaejoong ran his hand over his face and rubbed his thumb over his cheek. Jaejoong moved his lips as to say something, but Yunho could not make anything out.**

 

**He could feel how Jaejoong’s hand shook slightly from him still being weak. It was clearly a struggle for the younger to be moving even this slight amount.**

 

**“Do you want something, Jaejoong? What are you trying to say?” Yunho asked him, moving his hand to cup the one Jaejoong had on his face.**

 

**“I’ve...seen...this face...somewhere...years ago...but...I know...I’ve seen it…” Jaejoong gasped out before falling unconscious again.**

 

**Jaejoong’s head lolled to the side and his hand slid out from under Yunho’s, landing back at his side on the bed.**

 

**All Yunho could do at the moment was look down at Jaejoong with the most shocked expression on his face he ever had. Had he just hallucinated what Jaejoong had said? He was in pain himself, after all. Maybe the pain was finally getting to him.**

 

**“You’ve seen me somewhere before?” Yunho asked even though he knew Jaejoong would not be able to hear him. “Do you finally remember?” he asked next. “Jaejoong...do you remember me…?”**

 

**Yunho contemplated waking Jaejoong up again, but one look down at the man and he knew he would not be able to do it. Especially when he saw Jaejoong’s arm that was now sticking out of the blanket. All those cuts and bruises he had acquired over the couple of days he had been held captive on Joonmyun’s ship. It would only be torture to wake the younger up or even try.**

 

**Deciding it was best to tuck Jaejoong’s arm back under the cover, Yunho peeled back the cover so he could do so. When he did this, however, he got a glimpse at Jaejoong’s chest and a better view of his neck. The cover had been pulled up so much on Jaejoong that Yunho had never had a chance to see much of his body aside from his face.**

 

**When Yunho saw the dark bruise that went all the way around Jaejoong’s neck, he could not help but feel responsible for it. He had been the one that placed the collar on Jaejoong. If he would have taken it off, Joonmyun’s crew would not have been able to pull Jaejoong by it and give him this terrible bruise. The bruise was so defined and dark, it gave the appearance that Jaejoong was still wearing a collar.**

 

**“Sorry…” Yunho whispered to himself, barely audible to himself.**

 

**Cringing, Yunho quickly laid Jaejoong’s arm back next to his body and tucked him under the blanket like he had been before. Once Jaejoong was situated again, Yunho sat back in his chair and situated his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands. Digging the heel of his hands into his eyes, Yunho gripped his hair and pulled at it as he rocked back and forth slightly feeling the most guilt he ever had in his life. And that was saying a lot.**

 

**~~ Yoochun’s Room ~~**

 

**Junsu stirred in bed and opened his eyes to see Yoochun laying next to him, watching him. Even though Junsu should have been startled, he found something calming about waking up and seeing Yoochun so close to him.**

 

**“Someone’s finally awake,” Yoochun stated.**

 

**“Have you been awake long?” Junsu asked, followed by a small yawn.**

 

**“Long enough to get a hot bath ready, and then come and lay down again for a while,” the older explained. “Get up and help me strip. We’re going to take a bath together.”**

 

**Yoochun got up from the bed and stared down at Junsu, waiting for him to get up as well. Understanding that Yoochun wanted him to start moving now, Junsu also got out of bed and headed over to the older.**

 

**Junsu came up behind Yoochun and began pulling his shirt up. It had been quite some time since he had seen Yoochun naked, so he felt a bit too nervous to stand in front of the man and undress him. The more Junsu lifted Yoochun’s shirt, he realized the had a scar on his back. But not just any scar.**

 

**One of the shape of a crescent moon.**

 

**_It can’t be..._ ** **Junsu gasped to himself.**

 

**~~ Flashback ~~**

 

**_Junsu had come to visit Yoochun because Jaejoong had to come and visit the kingdom with his father and other people as well. Since Junsu had just come along for the fun of seeing Yoochun, it had not taken the two of them long to escape to find their own fun. There was no need for them to be around at the moment anyways, so it was better if they were out of the way until they were called for._ **

 

**_“The weather’s nice! Let’s go!” Junsu prompted as he pulled Yoochun along._ **

 

**_“Ya! Slow down!” Yoochun laughed back as he started jogging behind Junsu._ **

 

**_Knowing his own kingdom better of course, Yoochun soon took the lead in dragging Junsu along behind him._ **

 

**_Yoochun led them down near the beach where there were tall rocks they could play on and jump across. As they were playing on the rocks, large waves started rolling in. The two of them would run away from the waves whenever they came in, but one time, Yoochun did not run fast enough._ **

 

**_“Yoochun!” Junsu screamed as he reached for his friend to try and save him._ **

 

**_“Junsu!” the other shouted back, a frightened look plastered to his face._ **

 

**_The older reached his hand forward as well, but the wave took him and tossed him off the rocks they were playing on. Falling down, Yoochun landed on the rocks that lay a couple of feet below the ones they had been playing on. Right away, Junsu ran to the edge of the large rocks and looked down to see Yoochun sitting up with the back of his shirt already stained a deep red color. Blood. Panic instantly set in when he saw that._ **

 

**_Scurrying down the slick rocks as carefully as he could, Junsu ran over to Yoochun, who was just starting to stand up while bracing himself against another rock. As Junsu continued making his way towards Yoochun, his feet slipped slightly on the rocks a couple of times._ **

 

**_“We need to head back now,” Junsu stated as soon as he reached Yoochun and began leading him away from the water._ **

 

**_“Mmmm…” Yoochun hummed in agreement, looking back at Junsu._ **

 

**_Junsu watched as Yoochun grimaced in pain as he tried standing up straighter._ **

 

**_“My back really hurts,” Yoochun complained, allowing Junsu to help him all the way back._ **

 

**_When they returned to the castle, a couple of the maids yelled in shock to see Yoochun’s shirt almost completely drenched in blood. The stain had spread and was wrapping around the front of his shirt as well now. Yoochun had instantly been rushed to see the doctor and had gotten stitches on his back where the rock had sliced into him._ **

 

**_Once the stitches were in, Junsu looked at Yoochun’s back and frowned. It looked really painful. There was some blood on his back from where the stitches were sewn in, and it looked red and inflamed around the area._ **

 

**_“At least it looks like a crescent moon,” Junsu stated, trying to make a bad situation at least a little better._ **

 

**_“I’ll always have it to remember you by then,” Yoochun laughed. “This way I’ll remember today and how bad of an idea I had to go and do that.”_ **

 

**_Junsu and Yoochun continued laughing until the maids came in to help dress the wound and then ushered the boys away so they could clean up the mess the doctor had made while tending to Yoochun._ **

 

**~~ End of Flashback ~~**

 

**“Are you going to keep staring at my back or actually take my shirt off?” Yoochun asked after standing still for a minute or so.**

 

**Snapping out of his trance, Junsu shook his head and pulled Yoochun’s shirt off over his head and tossed it onto the bed. Junsu then stood there, staring at the scar on Yoochun’s back again, still finding it hard to believe. After all, there could have been another reason someone else would have had a scar like this on their back...in the exact same spot...right? Another logical explanation?**

 

**_It couldn’t be..._ ** **Junsu told himself with a small shake of his head.**

 

**“Why do you keep spacing out?” Yoochun asked, turning around to face Junsu. “If you keep stalling, the water in the bath is going to get cold.”**

 

**Junsu glanced up and looked Yoochun in the eyes. Startled, he looked back down, where his eyes fell back onto the emerald handing around Yoochun’s neck. The older then reached forward and grabbed one of Junsu’s hands. The younger flinched, but allowed Yoochun to guide his hand where he wanted. Junsu was shocked when Yoochun placed his hand onto his crotch where he felt the older’s erection straining against his pants. When Junsu tried pulling his hand back, Yoochun held it firmly in place.**

 

**“Finish stripping me so we can get to the fun part,” Yoochun told him, finally releasing the younger’s hand.**

 

**With shaking hands, Junsu reached his other hand towards Yoochun’s pants and undid them, allowing them to then fall to the floor. There was going to be no stopping what would happen, that much was clear.**

 

**_So this is it...I’m all better...Jaejoong is back...and now things are going to go back to how they were when I first got onto the ship,_ ** **Junsu thought to himself, dropping his hands to his side and looking down at the floor.**

 

**Junsu took a couple of steps away to make the space between them feel less awkward. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and slowly scraped his teeth against it until it was out of his mouth and resting against his top lip again.**

 

**The floor creaked as Yoochun took a couple of steps closer to him and placed his hands on his hips.**

 

**_This is it..._ ** **the younger told himself as he did his best not to shake.**

 

**Junsu tried backing away, but Yoochun only pulled him in closer. Junsu had no other choice but to brace himself against Yoochun’s chest, unless he wanted to cause the two of them to topple over.**

 

**Before Junsu knew what was happening, Yoochun was pulling his pants down and grabbing at his butt, digging his fingers into the plump flesh.**

 

**“W-wait…!” Junsu called out in a shocked voice, feeling a slight pinch as Yoochun’s nails dug farther into his skin.**

 

**“I don’t think I ever took time to realize what a nice ass you have,” Yoochun stated, burying his head in Junsu’s neck and giving it a bite.**

 

**Junsu gasped in pain, but found himself clinging more to Yoochun as the man continued biting him. Yoochun released his grasp on Junsu’s neck just long enough to pull the younger’s shirt off and fling it to some random place in his room. The next thing Junsu knew, Yoochun was pushing him backwards and his back soon collided with the wall. Wasting no time, Yoochun then flipped Junsu around so his chest was resting on the wall and his butt was sticking out.**

 

**Closing his eyes, Junsu got ready to feel Yoochun forcing his way into him. Only, that never came. Instead, Yoochun began running his fingers lightly over his ass and between his buttcheeks as well. Slowly, one finger was slid into him and began thrusting in and out.**

 

**“Ah...aahhhhhh!” Junsu breathily moaned, clenching his hands into fists and resting his cheek against the wall and closed his eyes.**

 

**“Looks like someone is feeling good,” Yoochun said before entering a second finger.**

 

**Junsu scrunched his face in pain when the second finger was introduced into him, but soon got use to the feeling and even found himself thrusting back onto Yoochun’s fingers a little. Lifting his head off the wall, the younger looked back towards his ass and watched as Yoochun’s fingers disappeared into him. A small shiver ran up his spine as a raspy breath left his lips. Resting his head back on the wall and closing his eyes again, Junsu let out a long breathy moan. He had never felt this good before. The first time he had ever had sex had been when Yoochun raped him, so to actually be played with like this felt amazing. Not to mention it seemed like the older was actually being gentle with him. Maybe? He could feel as Yoochun ground his hard erection against his leg while working a third finger into his hole.**

 

**“Yoo-Yoochun…” Junsu gasped, turning his head so his forehead was now pushing against the wall as he moaned in pleasure.**

 

**Yoochun smiled down at Junsu while he kept stretching him open more and more, enjoying the sounds that were coming from his mouth. While he had enjoyed listening to the younger scream and beg, he found these sounds to be more appealing. Especially the way Junsu called out to him breathlessly as he clawed at the wall in desperation.**

 

**After a couple of minutes, Yoochun reached his hand around to find Junsu completely hard and dripping wet.**

 

**“Looks like someone’s enjoying this,” Yoochun stated, gripping onto Junsu’s erection so hard he caused the younger to whimper and shake beneath him. “Let’s get to the bath before the water gets any colder,” he whispered into Junsu’s ear before pulling his fingers out of his butt and removed his hand from around the younger’s erection.**

 

**Turning around once he was freed, Junsu saw Yoochun already walking towards the bathroom. Did he want him to bathe with him? The man had made it seem before like he wanted to bathe alone. But maybe after playing with him a bit, he had changed his mind. Regardless of what Yoochun wanted, Junsu followed after him and closed the door to the bathroom once he was inside.**

 

**Yoochun was the first to get into the water, which was no longer as hot as he would have liked it, but still warm enough to please him.**

 

**“Aren’t you getting in?” the man asked, splashing some water around as he arms rested on the sides of the tub and his hands dangled over the edge and into the water.**

 

**“It looks small…” Junsu pointed out, seeing how the man already filled the tub a great deal.**

 

**“Then I guess you’ll just have to sit on my lap,” the older stated, motioning for Junsu to come and join him.**

 

**Shuffling forward, Junsu reached the side of the tub and looked down at it. If he got in right, maybe the two of them could fit. Then again, Yoochun had told him to sit on his lap, so he was not sure of what he should really do.**

 

**Deciding it was better to listen to Yoochun, Junsu began getting into the water with his back facing the man.**

 

**“That’s right. Come relax in the water,” Yoochun cooed lightly.**

 

**As Junsu was lowering himself, he felt Yoochun’s hands back on his hips. Slowly the man guided him down until Junsu felt the head of Yoochun’s cock brushing up against his quivering entrance. Quickly, Junsu tried to stand back up, but Yoochun had a tight grip on him.**

 

**“No! We can’t!” the younger shouted as he struggled a bit against Yoochun’s tight hold.**

 

**“I prepped you this time so it shouldn’t hurt as bad,” Yoochun reminded him, pushing Junsu down into the water more.**

 

**A small groan left Junsu’s throat, but he did as Yoochun told him and slowly slid down onto his erect member until he was fully seated on it. In his new position, Junsu leaned his head back and shivered in pleasure. It felt so deep.**

 

**It had been quite a couple of weeks now, maybe close to a month, since he had last had Yoochun’s cock in his ass. Even though all the other times Yoochun had been raping him mercilessly, having his cock back in him made him realize that he enjoyed the feeling. The feeling of having his ass filled with Yoochun’s throbbing cock made his head practically spin. His cock was hot and thick and made him feel like cumming right away.**

 

**Holding himself back, Junsu gripped onto the side of the tub and tried to steady his breathing. His breaths were shaky as he continued to try getting use to the feeling of being filled again. If Yoochun was this gentle with him each time from now on, he actually thought he could get use to having sex with him on a daily basis. But, with Yoochun being a pirate, Junsu knew that most likely would not happen. Soon enough, Junsu suspected Yoochun would revert back to his forceful ways.**

 

**Without warning, Yoochun thrust his hips up, causing Junsu to moan out again and move one hand back to grip onto Yoochun’s hair. Thrusting his hips up a couple more times, Junsu then got the message that the man wanted him to move as well. Slowly, Junsu raised his hips before sinking back down onto Yoochun’s cock.**

 

**“Mmm...that’s it, Junsu. Move yourself on me,” the older cooed as he enjoyed the feeling of the other’s tight ass sliding over his cock.**

 

**Some of the water in the tub was splashing out, but neither of them cared at the moment. This was the best either Junsu or Yoochun had felt since Junsu had been taken captive on this ship. It did not take long before Yoochun started quickening his pace.**

 

**“Yoochun...oh, God, Yoochun!” Junsu called out, pulling on Yoochun’s hair even tighter as he felt the older pleasuring him.**

 

**“Fuck, Junsu. You’re ass still feels amazing!” Yoochun grunted from both the pleasure he was feeling and the pain of having Junsu pull at his hair so hard.**

 

**Even though Yoochun wanted to be rougher with Junsu, the doctor had told him to go easy on the younger if he was going to do anything, since he was unsure if Junsu was fully healed yet.**

 

**Their pace only lasted for a couple of minutes before Junsu found himself cumming and felt Yoochun cum inside of him as well. A small yelp left Junsu’s lips as he felt the way Yoochun filled him up and the way his cock pulsed inside of him. Junsu’s body twitched in pleasure before he felt Yoochun helping him up so he could slide his cock out from his ass.**

 

**“Maybe you weren’t quite healed yet,” Yoochun stated, seeing some blood mixed in with his cum that was dripping from the younger’s twitching hole.**

 

**“It’s fine...it didn’t hurt,” Junsu panted, settling back into the water and resting up against Yoochun, whose chest was heaving up and down.**

 

**As soon as Junsu was resting comfortably, Yoochun reached up and grasped a clump of Junsu’s hair in his hand. Wrenching the younger’s head back, Yoochun made sure to make eye contact with him. Then, bringing his head down, he planted a kiss on Junsu’s lips and quickly pushed his tongue in before pulling away again and releasing Junsu’s hair.**

 

**Junsu allowed his head to fall back forward as he worked on steadying his breath. He had just had the best sex of his life, not that he had much to begin with, and then had gotten a passionate kiss that had actually left him craving for more. He was not sure what had caused Yoochun to do this for him, but whatever it was, he wanted to learn what he had done so this could happen again.**

 

**_Wanting more seems a bit...fucked up,_ ** **Junsu told himself as his eyelids drooped half closed.**

 

**The water around them stilled as they sat there in silence. Both of them had come down from their highs and were sitting there as if waiting for the other to say something first. In the end, it was Yoochun who finally broke the silence.**

 

**“Have I met you somewhere before?” Yoochun questioned.**

 

**Right away, despite the small amount of pain that was in Junsu’s ass, the younger turned around in the small tub and kneeled to face Yoochun. His eyes were wide as he searched Yoochun’s face for any hint that maybe there would be something that would prove if he really was anyone to him.**

 

**_It could really be you..._ ** **Junsu told himself while reminding himself that he needed to keep breathing.**

 

**Was that why Yoochun had been acting strange around him lately? Was he slowly starting to remember him?**

 

**“What makes you think we’ve met before?” Junsu asked. “Did you remember something?”**

 

**Cocking his head to the side, Yoochun watched Junsu through squinted eyes, as if that was going to help him remember things that were constantly swimming around in his head.**

 

**“There’s just certain things you’ve done while being my captive that have been bothering me,” Yoochun explained. “But every time I try thinking about them too hard, I get a terrible headache,” he stated, cocking his head to the side and making a small hissing noise as he thought. “And that medallion,” he said next, pointing to the object hanging from around Junsu’s neck.**

 

**“This?” Junsu asked in a hopeful voice, holding the medallion in his hand so Yoochun could see it better.**

 

**“The engraving on it…” Yoochun said, motioning for Junsu to turn the medallion over by twirling his finger. “No matter how much I’d love to deny it...I know there are not many people with the name Yoochun. So the chances of a Yoochun giving you that medallion...and then running into me...it seems very unlikely.”**

 

**Junsu dropped the medallion back against his chest and placed his hand on Yoochun’s knee as he watched him. Was Yoochun starting to suspect what he had begun suspecting a while ago now? Was it possible? Could it be** **_his_ ** **Yoochun and** **_this_ ** **Yoochun really were the same person? There seemed to be enough evidence to support it, but without Yoochun actually remembering...there was no way to know for certain. And the last thing Junsu wanted to do was to build his hopes up only to have them crushed. After all, he had already lost Yoochun once.**

 

**“What else makes you think you’ve met me before?” Junsu asked after a couple more seconds of them sitting there in silence. “Is there anything else?” he asked, leaning forward till his face was only a couple of inches away from Yoochun’s.**

 

**“Why don’t we get out of the tub first? The waters gotten cold anyways,” Yoochun stated. “We can dry off and talk about it in bed where we’ll be more comfortable.”**

 

**Nodding his head, Junsu quickly stood up, almost falling backwards in the process. Thankfully, Yoochun saw what was happening and quickly stood up and placed an arm around Junsu’s waist. Grabbing onto Yoochun, Junsu found his balance again and stood back up.**

 

**“Please don’t fall over and crack your head open,” Yoochun said in an annoyed tone. “It wouldn’t be fun having to clean that up right now and bring you to Taecyeon after you escaped the other ship without a single injury.”**

 

**Junsu slowly nodded his head as Yoochun released him and got out of the tub first. By the time Junsu was stepping out, Yoochun was tossing him a towel. Grabbing it, Junsu began drying himself off. It was easy drying off since he had not washed his hair. Although this was the longest he had gone without cleaning himself fully, he had come to accept the fact that he was never going to be as clean as he use to be back in the kingdom.**

 

**Once Junsu was finished drying himself, he stood there and waited for Yoochun to finish as well, unsure if he was allowed to go to the bed first or not.**

 

**When Yoochun looked up, he saw Junsu standing there with his towel covering himself as he looked at the floor. Walking over to the younger, Yoochun snatched his towel away and grabbed him by the chin so they could look each other in the eyes. Junsu immediately felt himself turning red as he continued looking at Yoochun, but for some reason, could not find it in himself to look away.**

 

**“Let’s go to the bed now,” Yoochun stated before releasing his hold on Junsu and tossing their wet towels onto the floor.**

 

**Junsu looked back at the discarded towels, wondering if Yoochun would be mad if he grabbed one to take with him. Figuring the older had tossed them away for a reason, he decided against going to grab one.**

 

**Yoochun started heading back towards the bedroom first with Junsu following behind him again. Junsu watched as Yoochun crawled into bed and positioned himself comfortably under the covers. After he was comfortable, he motioned for Junsu to join him as well.**

 

**As soon as Junsu was under the covers and looking at Yoochun, he started asking questions again.**

 

**“So what else makes you think you’ve met me before?” Junsu questioned, scooting slightly closer to Yoochun in the process.**

 

**“There were two specific things I remember you doing that somehow seemed familiar to me,” Yoochun stated. “The first was when you were saying ‘sowwy’ instead of sorry. For some reason, I felt like I remembered someone else saying that to me at some point.”**

 

**Junsu gawked at Yoochun. He had no idea he had said ‘sowwy’ to him at any point. For all he knew he had grown out of that habit years, and years, and** **_years_ ** **ago. The only thing he could think was that he must have done it while he was sleeping or unconscious. At his age, he would never willingly say ‘sowwy’ because that was only something young children do. Something he only seemed to do when he was around Yoochun when he was younger.**

 

**“What else?” Junsu then asked, swearing his heart had skipped a couple of beats.**

 

**“There was one time you were clinging to me,” Yoochun stated. “That also seemed familiar to me...but I don’t know why...but...the way you clinged to me felt...familiar…”**

 

**The only people Junsu could ever remember clinging to were Jaejoong and Yoochun, because those were the only two people in his life he had ever felt extremely close to. More pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fall into place.**

 

**“What...what about the scar on your back?” Junsu then asked. “Do you remember how you got that?”**

 

**“No, I don’t,” Yoochun replied with a shake of his head. “I assumed it was from the accident I was involved in, but...I’m not sure. I can’t remember that.”**

 

**_It wasn’t from the accident..._ ** **Junsu said to himself, feeling all the color drain from his face.** **_You’re Yoochun...but not just any Yoochun...you’re my Yoochun. I just know it!_ **

 

**“Are you alright, Junsu? You suddenly turned really pale,” Yoochun pointed out. “Maybe it’s because you’re still not completely healed. Why don’t we sleep for a while and you can ask more questions later if you want.”**

 

**“Y-yeah…” Junsu agreed, even though he knew it had nothing to do with the fact that he was not healed all the way yet.** **_At least he’s not pushing me away like before when I wanted to ask questions..._ ** **he added to himself with a slight smile.**

 

**Adjusting himself so he was lying down all the way, Junsu closed his eyes and easily drifted off to sleep. As Junsu drifted off to sleep, he could not help but feel relieved that Yoochun seemed to be remembering some things, even if he was not able to piece everything together fully right now.**

 

**Yoochun watched as Junsu drifted off to sleep before laying down and pulling the younger in more towards him. They did have to stay warm, after all. That is what he told himself.**

 


	21. It's The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was unable to update because I was on vacation last week so there is a double update this week to catch everyone up!

**It was the next morning, and Yoochun was not any closer to putting the pieces of his life together than he had been since yesterday. Junsu had chosen to take a nap until dinner, so during that time Yoochun had gone to see Taecyeon and report that Junsu still was not fully healed yet. Yoochun had been yelled at for having sex with him again too soon and was told to abstain from any more sexual activity with him until the doctor could personally check on him. He had even gotten a good couple of smacks on his head from Taecyeon as a reminder of what he had been told.**

 

**~~ Flashback ~~**

 

**_“How much longer do you think it’ll be until Junsu is all better?” Yoochun asked the doctor as he sat with him on deck, since Yunho wanted to be alone with Jaejoong._ **

 

**_“I’m honestly quite shocked he isn’t better already,” the doctor sighed out. “I know you severely hurt him...but a couple weeks of rest should have been enough for him,” he pointed out while rubbing his chin._ **

 

**_“Is there something that could have prevented him from getting better?” Yoochun questioned._ **

 

**_“The only thing that would have caused that is if you were having sex with him,” the doctor explained. “And I know you weren’t because I gave you strict orders not to,” he stated, slightly glaring at Yoochun to get his point across._ **

 

**_“I didn’t have sex with him again until yesterday...don’t look at me like you want to kill me,” the man said, shifting away from the doctor slightly._ **

 

**_Taecyeon leaned over and smacked Yoochun on the back of the head once, causing the other to turn towards him._ **

 

**_“Ouch!” Yoochun explained, rubbing his head slightly. “Just answer my damn question instead of hitting me,” he complained._ **

 

**_“Well…” Taecyeon began saying before cutting himself off while shaking his head, dismissing the idea that had popped into his head._ **

 

**_“Well what?” Yoochun asked, leaning back in. “Did you think of a reason?”_ **

 

**_“There is one...but...no...that couldn’t be it…” Taecyeon said with a heavy sigh, scratching his chin in thought._ **

 

**_“Just tell me what you think already!” Yoochun shouted loud enough to grab the attention of a couple of the crew members._ **

 

**_“You were treating Junsu really well when he was hurt, right?” the doctor asked. “You were feeding him at every meal, being gentler with him, and so on.”_ **

 

**_“Well yeah...because you told me to. I didn’t want to get yelled at so I behaved,” Yoochun stated, not seeing where Taecyeon was going with this. “What are you trying to say here?”_ **

 

**_“What I’m trying to say is that he’s scared of you,” the man replied._ **

 

**_“What…?” Yoochun questioned._ **

 

**_“When he’s injured...you don’t hurt him. He gets...for lack of a better word...pampered,” Taecyeon explained. “So, if he does things to himself so he never fully heals…”_ **

 

**_Taecyeon stopped talking, waiting to see if Yoochun would understand what he was trying to imply. It took a couple of seconds, but then Yoochun’s eyes flew open. He understood what the doctor was hinting at._ **

 

**_“You can’t mean...he’s been hurting himself…?” Yoochun said in a shocked tone._ **

 

**_“You’ve been leaving him alone these last couple of days when the search for Jaejoong was going on, right?” the doctor brought up. “He was in your room most of the time for hours on end. How would you know if he wasn’t doing something to himself?”_ **

 

**_“No…” Yoochun whispered. He did not want to admit that it could be an option._ **

 

**_He could not believe it._ **

 

**_“Junsu’s still scared of me? But he still chose to start working out how we possibly had met before?” Yoochun barely audibly whispered to himself._ **

 

**_“Did you say something, Yoochun?” Taecyeon questioned._ **

 

**_“Hm? Oh...no...it’s nothing,” the other said with a quick shake of his head._ **

 

**_Now Yoochun was certain he had known Junsu before. This could not be right. There was no way. If Junsu was still scared of him, why would he be trying to figure these things out with him? It made no sense!_ **

 

**_“He’s still scared of you, Yoochun. And with every right after what you put him through in the beginning,” Taecyeon sighed. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”_ **

 

**_Yoochun nodded his head and allowed the doctor to leave as he got up himself. He needed to grab dinner for Junsu anyway before going back to his room. He figured the younger had slept long enough and would be hungry by now._ **

 

**~~ End of Flashback ~~**

 

**Yoochun had been sitting at his desk for easily close to an hour as he waited for Junsu to wake up that morning. Last night after eating their dinner, he had confronted Junsu about what he and the doctor suspected. Junsu had tried avoiding the topic by claiming he was still tired, but Yoochun had not taken that excuse. After a battle to get Junsu to explain things, the younger finally did. Junsu admitted that he had been hurting himself down there, doing anything he could think of to keep himself injured. He admitted he had done it for the reasons Yoochun and Taecyeon had suspected. But, Junsu also explained how he does not completely feel that way anymore. That since Yoochun and him had been talking, he was feeling more comfortable. He said how he had even felt more comfortable a week or so ago, but could not be sure if he was truly safe or not. Yoochun picked up that Junsu was still a bit confused himself, so he decided to let it slide but made a note to keep a closer eye on him.**

 

**Junsu suddenly stirred on the bed, causing Yoochun to snap his head up from what he was looking at.**

 

**“Good morning,” Yoochun greeted. “Breakfast is on the table,” he stated, pointing to the plate of food.**

 

**Rubbing his eyes, Junsu got out of bed, taking a cover with him since he was still naked. As he dragged the cover with him, he froze halfway to the table and looked over at Yoochun, waiting to see if his actions were allowed. When Yoochun looked up at him, then back down at what he was doing, Junsu continued his way to the table and sat down.**

 

**“Are we going to finish talking today about yesterday’s topic before you passed out for hours?” Yoochun asked when Junsu was halfway done with his breakfast.**

 

**“You mean about you?” Junsu asked through a mouthful of food.**

 

**“Not unless you’d rather talk about you again and what you did to yourself,” Yoochun stated, turning around so he could face Junsu.**

 

**“I already apologized for that last night,” the younger pointed out, hugging the cover closer to himself in the process. “Could you blame me for being scared of a damn pirate who raped me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the older.**

 

**“No, I don’t blame you,” Yoochun stated. “If I were in your shoes I’d probably have done the exact same thing,” he admitted.**

 

**Junsu slowly chewed the food that was in his mouth as he continued watching Yoochun. It was only after he swallowed that he turned back towards the table.**

 

**“Finish eating quickly,” Yoochun said when he saw Junsu only picking at his food. “Once you’re done we can continue talking.”**

 

**Wanting to get the attention off of him, Junsu began eating again. He wanted more than anything right now to get Yoochun to see who he really is.**

 

**~~ Infirmary ~~**

 

**Yunho was still sitting in the same chair as he had been yesterday. There had been a couple of hours where he had allowed himself to sleep, but not many. He had only gotten three hours of sleep throughout the night, and not even good quality sleep because every small sound had woken him up, thinking it was Jaejoong.**

 

**It was a couple hours past when Yunho had eaten breakfast that he finally saw Jaejoong open his eyes. Jaejoong turned his head to face him and instantly tried sitting up.**

 

**Yunho was over to his bed in a heartbeat, pushing him back down so he could continue resting.**

 

**“Ya! What do you think you’re doing!?” Yunho shouted.**

 

**Jaejoong allowed himself to be pushed back down because his body was already in a lot of pain just from moving a little. Waves of pain were traveling through all his limbs, enough that he was feeling his fingers and toes go numb. His butt was also in an excruciating amount of pain, but he knew that was going to be expected after what he went through. Jaejoong also realized he had a bandage wrapped around his head, but did not bother reaching up to it because he knew he would only hurt himself more.**

 

**As Jaejoong continued laying there, he also realized that Yunho was bandaged. The man was wearing a light shirt so he had no problem seeing the bandage that was wrapped around his arm, midsection, and shoulder.**

 

**“J-Joon...myun…” Jaejoong croaked out as best as he could, though he found it extremely painful to talk. He felt like his throat was on fire.**

 

**“Dead,” Yunho replied. “Junsu killed him in the end,” he explained.**

 

**“Junsu!” Jaejoong exclaimed, sitting up a bit in shock, only to collapse back down on the mattress.**

 

**“Don’t worry about Junsu. He’s fine and with Yoochun now,” Yunho stated in a calm voice so he would not cause Jaejoong to worry and move more.**

 

**Once Jaejoong had settled back down on the mattress and a majority of the pain diminish from his body, he looked back over at Yunho. At least Junsu was alright, that was a positive.**

 

**Leaning forward in his chair, though his side screamed in protest, Yunho looked more closely at Jaejoong.**

 

**“Do you remember what you told me yesterday?” Yunho asked.**

 

**“I...told you something…?” Jaejoong asked, not remembering saying anything, or for that fact being awake at any point.**

 

**“Yes. You told me something and then passed right back out,” Yunho explained. “Do you remember anything now?” he asked, hoping maybe he had jogged Jaejoong’s memory.**

 

**Jaejoong continued looking at Yunho, when it suddenly dawned on him. He did remember opening his eyes for a brief period of time and seeing Yunho leaning over him. In his pained haze, he had remembered something.**

 

**“I...I remember seeing you somewhere before,” Jaejoong finally said, trying his best to clear his throat, but only causing more pain.**

 

**Yunho saw the pained grimace flash across Jaejoong’s face and knew he should not make the younger talk anymore. But at the same time, he wanted answers.**

 

**“Yes,” Yunho replied, nodding his head. “Now where do you remember me from, Jaejoong? Do you remember?”**

 

**Jaejoong licked his dried and cracked lips a couple of times before he was ready to answer. It was a part in his life that he always wished he could forget, but was never able to. There were still nights where he was plagued by the memory.**

 

**“There was a day...my father and Captain Kim fought against each other on our ship,” Jaejoong began explaining, trying his hardest to block out the images that were starting to flood his mind. “While they were fighting...you...I saw you on the pirate’s ship. Right?”**

 

**“Yes...that’s exactly it,” the man replied.**

 

**“So all those years ago...when my father fought Captain Kim, the pirate who took my mother away from us…” Jaejoong stated.**

 

**“Do you remember anything else from that day?” Yunho asked next, hoping maybe Jaejoong did. After all, he had gone all this time remembering Jaejoong and having feelings he knew he was not suppose to have for him, since he had been the son of the enemy.**

 

**“No...not much. I try to block that day out of my head as much as possible,” Jaejoong admitted. “All I remember was that bastard pirate tried to kill me after he murdered my father in front of my eyes,” he practically growled out, completely forgetting about the pain in his throat.**

 

**“That...’bastard pirate’ as you called him...was my father…” Yunho explained while trying to resist the urge to get up and start punching Jaejoong for calling his father that.**

 

**“What!?” Jaejoong shouted, causing his voice to crack as he stared wide-eyed at Yunho.**

 

**“It’s the truth,” Yunho said through clenched teeth, staring the younger down through squinted eyes.**

 

**“No...I thought you were just some...first mates son or something...not...** **_his_ ** **son…” Jaejoong gasped out, scooting away from Yunho so he was at the edge of his bed. “Then...your father...where…?”**

 

**Jaejoong felt so confused now. If the captain had been Yunho’s father, then why had he not seen the man walking around yet? Surely Yunho and his father would have conversed at some point during his capture so far. Had they just done it when he had been in the brig or working on deck?**

 

**“Some bastard of your father’s crew stabbed him and he ended up dying just a couple of days later from an infection!” Yunho screamed, standing up from his chair and sending it flying backwards, clattering and scraping against the floor. There was a screaming pain coming from his injuries, but his rage dulled them out.**

 

**Yunho’s sudden movement got Jaejoong moving as well, even though his whole body screamed for him to stop. Jaejoong was crouching down behind his bed, waiting to see if Yunho would lunge at him or something.**

 

**“That ‘bastard’, as you call him, who killed your father...is Junsu’s father,” Jaejoong stated. “One of the best men who was in my father’s crew!”**

 

**“What the hell is with that guy's family!?” Yunho shouted. “Do they make it their thing to kill pirate captains!?”**

 

**“You’re one to talk! Usually a captain would love to flaunt to his captives that he’s the captain of the ship!” Jaejoong shouted as he slowly stood all the way up, his entire body shaking in the process. “This whole time...I thought the captain that killed my father was hiding away somewhere, allowing you to take care of us since you were the ones who captured us,” Jaejoong explained. “But...you were the captain the entire time…” he continued rambling, still in disbelief. “You’re the son of the man I hate the most! The man who tore my family apart!”**

 

**“At least my father did the right thing and killed your crap bastard of a father!” Yunho shouted out while taking a couple of steps closer to Jaejoong.**

 

**“At least the favor was returned and your father ended up dead as well!” Jaejoong shot back as he looked around the room until he spotted the door. He did not care if he was naked right now, he just wanted to get away from Yunho. “It’s a shame your father had to die like that though,” he added at the end.**

 

**“Really? And why is that?” Yunho questioned, glaring Jaejoong down.**

 

**“Because I wanted to be the one to kill him!” Jaejoong exclaimed before turning towards the door to try and make his escape.**

 

**Pain raore though Jaejoong’s body as he tried to move faster than what he was capable of. It was not long before he felt himself being dragged to the floor by Yunho. The man was on top of him with one hand grasping onto the back of his neck to keep his head down. It was only then that Jaejoong realized he no longer had that goddamn collar on, but in his current situation that was the least of his concerns. No matter how hard Jaejoong tried fighting Yunho off, his body was too weak and in too much pain. The only thing that got him this far was the adrenaline, otherwise he was certain he would have blacked out by now.**

 

**“So you wanted to kill my father?” Yunho asked, tightening his grip more on Jaejoong, causing him to grimace in pain. “Then why not try killing me, since I’m the captain now? I’m his only blood related child, so that makes me the next best thing. Doesn’t it?”**

 

**“Trust me, if I would have known you were the captain I would have tried,” Jaejoong stated through clenched teeth.**

 

**“So you’re just stupid then,” Yunho spat. “Too stupid to realize that everyone was following** **_my_ ** **command and listening to** **_me_ ** **. And that** **_I_ ** **was the one calling all the shots.” A couple of small laughs escaped Yunho’s throat while he looked down at Jaejoong. “You really are stupid if you couldn’t put two and two together!”**

 

**Jaejoong attempted to free himself again, but only earned a knee in the back from Yunho. That was enough to make him go still as pain shot through his entire body and made him see stars.**

 

**Soon, Jaejoong felt Yunho lift his knee off his back, and thought he might have a chance to get away. That thought changed, however, when the man flipped him over and pressed his hand down against his throat. Jaejoong gasped for air and he clawed the Yunho’s hand as best as he could. He was focusing so much on trying to breath that he had not realized Yunho had pushed his pants down and was between his legs.**

 

**With Yunho’s hand still pressing down on his throat, Jaejoong then felt something much worse happening to him. Yunho was forcing his way inside of him. The pain was indescribable as Jaejoong felt Yunho sink all the way inside of him. He wanted to scream and shout, but his air supply was still mostly cut off and he could not utter a single word.**

 

**“You’re swollen inside so it feels so much better!” Yunho exclaimed before releasing his grasp on Jaejoong’s throat.**

 

**Jaejoong took in gulps of air before reaching his hands up to try and push Yunho away. He could not go through this again. Not this soon. Not when he had just been rescued and not even given time to heal. With almost no strength, Jaejoong made no progress in trying to get Yunho away from him. Instead, the man grabbed onto his arms and pulled against them to slam himself even harder inside of Jaejoong.**

 

**Each time Jaejoong tried to call out for help or scream in pain, he found he could not. His throat was just too raw to handle making that much noise. With every pull on his arms, Jaejoong could have sworn they were going to pop out of his sockets.**

 

**The pace Yunho was fucking him at was hard and fast. Jaejoong thrashed his head side to side and could feel blood running down the side of his face from some injury he had forgotten about, or maybe never even knew about. He also knew his ass must be bleeding again, he would be too shocked if it was not. Because his ass had been so badly swollen, Jaejoong would not have been shocked if Yunho had torn him more.**

 

**There was too much pain for Jaejoong to handle. His body was screaming for mercy, which he could not vocalize during the whole ordeal. The only sounds that filled the infirmary were those of slapping skin, Yunho’s grunts, and Jaejoong’s voiceless screams.**

 

**Jaejoong knew it was useless to try fighting anymore. No matter what he did, he was too weak against Yunho and he knew the man was not going to stop until he had his fill. The bruise around his neck had started hurting again from where the collar had been and cuts that had scabbed over and had started to heal were open and bleeding again.**

 

**It was not much longer before Jaejoong felt the familiar feeling of cum seeping inside of him. Jaejoong could not help but grimace at the feeling as he remembered all the times he had been used by the rival crew members just the other day. He remembered how they had kept track one day to see how many times they could fill him up. One hundred ninety-seven...with all of them taking turns throughout the day, almost non-stop...they had ruined him that day. That was the only thing he could think of while Yunho was fucking him.**

 

**_Only one ninety six more times to tie with them,_ ** **Jaejoong weakly told himself.**

 

**Without pulling out, Jaejoong was flipped over onto his stomach. Since he could not support himself at all, he laid flat against the floor. Right away, he felt Yunho begin to plow into him again.**

 

**“Looks like they had fun marking you up,” Yunho stated, tracing the claw marks on Jaejoong’s back, where they were already scaring.**

 

**Out of pure fury, Yunho thrust himself all the way inside Jaejoong before placing his nails at the top of the scratch marks and dragging them all the way down to the bottom. This made Jaejoong want to cry out in pain, but once again, nothing got past his lips. All there was were blood, sweat, cum, and tears. Jaejoong’s body was in so much pain that he had started crying at one point because of it. He just did not know when.**

 

**“I never want you to fucking talk about my father again!” Yunho shouted at Jaejoong before hitting him on his completely bruised ass. “Do you understand me!?” he yelled again, followed by yet another harsh slap.**

 

**As quickly as he could, Jaejoong nodded his head. All that was left to do now was to wait for Yunho to be done using him. Since he was betting Yunho had not had sex while he had been held captive on the other ship, he wondered how long the man could go for without stopping.**

 

**_Why did you seem so happy that I remembered who you were?_ ** **Jaejoong asked himself as he felt himself getting destroyed even more on the inside.** **_Did you think I’d find out who you were and forgive you for being that bastard’s son after the way he killed my father and then tried to kill me?_ **

 

**Just as Jaejoong was finishing asking himself that question, he felt Yunho cum inside of him again. This time, a small whimper made it out of Jaejoong’s mouth.**

 

**“Don’t make those sad sounding noises,” Yunho said, reaching forward and turning Jaejoong’s head at an uncomfortable angle so he could see him better. “I’m betting you were moaning and screaming for them at one point.”**

 

**_Moaning from pain as they beat me with anything they could get their hands on,_ ** **Jaejoong said to himself.** **_Screaming as I begged for them to stop, even if it was only for a minute to let me rest and have some peace._ **

 

**Jaejoong closed his eyes, not being able to stand looking at Yunho anymore. The man then released his face before he started plowing into him again.**

 

**Five, six, maybe seven times was it? Jaejoong had lost count of how many times Yunho violated him. He had been contorted into a couple different positions that might not have been bad if he were not as injured as he was. But, seeing as he was hurt, they were extremely painful.**

 

**With only a few more thrusts from Yunho, the man was cumming inside of him again. This time, however, he pulled out and left Jaejoong laying there on the floor. Yunho watched the way Jaejoong’s ass twitched and how blood and cum flowed out of the swollen, abused hole.**

 

**“You look disgusting,” Yunho spat at Jaejoong, who was barely hanging onto his consciousness.**

 

**_I bet I do..._ ** **Jaejoong lifelessly told himself.** **_I bet I’m the picture of pathetic. Maybe no one will ever want to touch me again now. Maybe now I can stop being raped and just be left alone. Pft...I can dream...right?_ **

 

**With nothing else said, Yunho left the infirmary. With the sound of the door closing behind Yunho, Jaejoong allowed his eyes to close again and passed out, giving into the pain that was flooding every inch of his body.**

 

**~~ Yoochun’s Room ~~**

 

**“What!?” Yoochun shouted after listening to everything Junsu had told him. “You’re kidding, right!? I swear...if this is some kind of joke…!”**

 

**Yoochun was sitting straight up while shaking his head back and forth. He had listened to everything Junsu had wanted to tell him, but he could not bring himself to believe it.**

 

**Junsu had just explained things to him for the past hour or so. The entire time Yoochun had sat there looking both confused and shocked, unable to say anything as he attempted registering everything he was explaining things to him.**

 

**“I am serious, Yoochun,” the younger said with a serious look on his face.**

 

**“But...but…” Yoochun gasped, his head spinning slightly as he replayed some of the things Junsu had told him. “You swear on your life?” he asked, leaning in closer to the other.**

 

**“I** **_swear_ ** **, Yoochun. I wouldn’t lie about something like this,” Junsu stated, trying to remain calm. “It’s the truth.”**

 

**“Just...explaining everything to me again...slower this time…” Yoochun said, leaning in towards Junsu with his face as pale as it had ever been. “I...I need time to take everything in…” he explained, feeling slightly lightheaded now.**

 

**“Okay…” Junsu said, ready to explain things as many times as it took.**


	22. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter update for the day! Make sure to go back and read 'It's The Truth' before this one!

**Sitting up more on the bed, Junsu stared at Yoochun. He knew this must have been a lot for the older to take in, considering he had lost his memory and could not remember anything no matter how hard he tried. It must be both aggravating and terrifying for Yoochun to learn all of this now.**

 

**“So...who am I again?” Yoochun asked, sounding a bit nervous to be going over all of this...again.**

 

**“You are Park Yoochun,” Junsu stated slowly, looking Yoochun in the eyes, showing him he was serious.**

 

**“A-and you mean to tell me…” pausing and licking his lips, he tried straightening everything out, “that I was born into a high class family?” Yoochun asked, feeling his head begin to spin all over again.**

 

**“Yes. You and I are both hold the same position. We were born into a high class family, and both of us live with our family in the castle with the royal family,” Junsu explained.**

 

**“And...we use to know each other before?” the older asked next, running his hand through his hair and cocking his head to the side slightly.**

 

**“We use to be really close friends,” the younger explained with a nod of his head. “We’d go either by boat or horse to see each other whenever our two kingdoms were meeting, or if we just wanted to see each other,” Junsu stated, seeing that Yoochun was still having a hard time processing all this information.**

 

**Tilting his head down, Yoochun brought both of his hands up and raked them through his hair before pulling at it. He let out a heavy breath before dropping his hands into his lap and cocking his head at Junsu as he tried to process and take everything in.**

 

**Junsu reached his hand out, and grasped onto the emerald resting against Yoochun’s chest. He ran his finger over the gift he had given to Yoochun all those years ago. As he was looking at the emerald, he saw Yoochun reach his hand out and grab onto his medallion.**

 

**Both of them stayed silent as they looked at the object hanging around each other's neck.**

 

**_I gave this to him,_ ** **Junsu told himself confidently.**

 

**_I gave this to him…?_ ** **Yoochun questioned, running his fingers over the engravings on the back.**

 

**It was almost hard to believe they had both kept these gifts so close their entire lives. That Yoochun had found a reason to keep holding onto his even though he had no idea why. That Junsu wanted to keep it even though he thought his friend was dead for years.**

 

**“These…” Yoochun said after the silence had grown too much for him.**

 

**“Yes…?” Junsu asked, wondering if Yoochun was starting to remember things more now.**

 

**“These were the gifts we gave to each other on our birthday,” Yoochun stated. “You gave me mine first...and then I gave you yours...right?” he asked.**

 

**“Are...are you remembering more things from before your accident?” Junsu questioned in a hopeful voice.**

 

**“There are some things that are coming back to me in fragments...but it still hurts my head a lot when I try thinking about them too much,” Yoochun admitted, giving his head a small shake to clear it.**

 

**“I want you to remember everything, Chunnie,” Junsu said, leaning forward and hugging Yoochun close to him. “I had a small hunch that maybe you were really my Chunnie...and now I know. My Chunnie never died that day when the ship went down. You were saved and brought here.”**

 

**“Chunnie…” Yoochun cooed into Junsu’s ear as they hugged more. “You use to call me that...all the time,” the older said, finding that a part of him had indeed missed being called that for all these years he had been out at sea. “Can you help me remember more?” he then asked, leaning away from Junsu and looking the younger in the eyes.**

 

**“I’ll stay with you as long as you want,” Junsu agreed. “I’ll stay with you until you can remember everything.”**

 

**Yoochun smiled at Junsu, but then suddenly frowned, causing Junsu to frown as well.**

 

**“I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to go back...to see my parents...to act like this never happened…” Yoochun stated. “How can I go back to something...to people even...that I don’t remember?”**

 

**“We’ll figure something out. I promise,” Junsu said. “I know I have to go back with Jaejoong if we ever get rescued...I’m his only true friend. But...if you come with us or something...”**

 

**“Wouldn’t I be arrested for being a pirate?” the older pointed out right away. “Not to mention being one who assisted in kidnapping you and held you here against your will?” he brought up.**

 

**“I won’t let them!” Junsu exclaimed, throwing himself forward towards Yoochun, looping his arms around his neck. “I’m never letting anyone take my Chunnie from me again!” he shouted, nuzzling his face into the side of Yoochun’s neck.**

 

**Smiling, Yoochun pushed Junsu back so the younger was laying on the mattress looking up at him. They were both naked, rubbing their bodies up against each other. Even though they were now aware of their connections to each other, it did not change the fact that they had formed a sexual relationship as well. Plus, Junsu figured he would have confessed his feelings to Yoochun if things had gone as planned all those years ago, and that would have led to something like that anyways.**

 

**“Please? Just once? Gently?” Junsu asked, leaning up and pulling Yoochun’s head down so they could kiss.**

 

**“No...you’re not healed fully yet…” Yoochun panted out before connecting their lips again. “Which...let me remind you...is your fault.”**

 

**“Not even really quick?” Junsu asked, pulling his head away so Yoochun was now kissing and nipping down his neck.**

 

**“Not even really quick,” Yoochun state, grabbing Junsu’s chin so they were looking straight at each other. “Not until you’re fully healed,” he stated before engaging in another kiss. “You won’t try hurting yourself again. Will you?”**

 

**“No. Never,” Junsu stated with a shake of his head.**

 

**Reaching his hands up, Junsu laced his fingers around the back of Yoochun’s neck, pulling the man in closer to him.**

 

**The two of them continued kissing and rubbing their bodies against one another until the door to Yoochun’s room suddenly flew open.**

 

**There was a loud bang as the door hit against the wall with so much force there was a splintering sound.**

 

**Both of them pulled apart from their kiss and hid their bodies with the cover on the bed. They were shocked to see it was Yunho who was standing in the doorway. The man had coils of rope slung around his arm so they rested on his shoulder.**

 

**Angrily, Yunho stormed into the room, slamming the door shut behind him.**

 

**“What are you doing!?” Yoochun shouted in shock as he felt Junsu shaking next to him.**

 

**Without saying anything, Yunho stomped over to the bed where he grabbed onto Yoochun’s hair and threw him off the bed, and onto the hard floor. Yoochun landed hard, getting all the wind knocked out of him as his back slammed down.**

 

**Junsu tried to get to Yoochun, but Yunho turned to face him and sent him a death glare. Terrified, Junsu settled back on the bed, shaking uncontrollably, not knowing what to do. What was happening? Why was this happening? These were questions Junsu wished he knew the answer to, but all he could do was sit and watch.**

 

**Taking the rope off his arm, Yunho walked over to Yoochun and pulled his arms behind his back before starting to bind his wrists. Yoochun, however, did not like this idea and started to struggle, making it harder for Yunho to bind him.**

 

**Frustrated at Yoochun’s lack of cooperation, Yunho turned him around and gave him a hard punch to the stomach. Right away, Yoochun crumpled to the floor coughing, his vision going blurry for a couple of seconds as he worked on getting more air into his lungs. Yunho then grabbed onto him and flipped him back over to his stomach and placed a knee in the center of his back to keep him still.**

 

**“If you even think about moving, Junsu...I’ll tie you to that bed,” Yunho threatened, shooting another quick glare towards him.**

 

**Shaking even more, Junsu stayed where he was. He was scared for Yoochun, not knowing what Yunho was planning, or even thinking. All he knew, was that he was scared of Yuno and did not want to anger him more.**

 

**Even though Yunho could feel his stitches protesting against all the movement, and had been aggravated and sore from raping Jaejoong, he could not care less. He was furious, and he was going to get his revenge for his father’s death. Though he could not get his revenge on the man directly, he did have his son at his disposal, which would have to do.**

 

**As soon as Yunho was done binding Yoochun’s wrists together, he went to work on binding his ankles. He wanted to make sure there was no way Yoochun could interrupt his time with Junsu.**

 

**“You get to enjoy a little show,” Yunho said to Yoochun, moving him so he was lying facing the bed.**

 

**Once Yunho released Yoochun, Junsu moved to the edge of the bed and looked down at him desperately. Before he could move another inch, however, Yunho was on top of him, pinning him to the bed.**

 

**“Ah! No! Stop! Let go of me!” Junsu shouted as he tried fighting against Yunho, who was still stronger than him even in his current state.**

 

**“Yunho! What are you doing!?” Yoochun shouted from the floor as he pulled at the ropes binding him, fighting to get them loose enough to pull off.**

 

**“This bastard’s father is the reason my father is dead!” Yunho shouted in Junsu’s face, causing him in shrink back into the mattress, trying to make himself as small as possible. “I think it’s time he learns what it means to take responsibility for a family member’s mistake,” he hissed at Junsu.**

 

**“Don’t kill him, Yunho!” Yoochun shouted desperately.**

 

**“Killing is no fun in this kind of situation,” Yunho stated. “I’m just going to have my fun with him and rape him into oblivion.”**

 

**“No!” both Yoochun and Junsu shouted at the same time.**

 

**Yunho only smirked before grabbing onto Junsu’s wrists and pinned them above his head.**

 

**“He’s still not fully healed!” Yoochun shouted desperately. “Even I’m withholding from having sex with him!”**

 

**“Then it’ll make it more fun to hear him scream,” Yunho stated while undoing his pants and shoving himself into Junsu.**

 

**Right away, Junsu screamed at the excruciating pain. Yunho was taking him raw and he could tell he was already bleeding. His entire body went ridged and his eyes flew open.**

 

**Wasting no time, Yunho started thrusting into him hard and fast.**

 

**“Yunho, stop it!” Yoochun screamed, fighting against the ropes around his ankles and wrists as hard as he could. “You’re hurting him! Stop it!”**

 

**Acting like he had not heard Yoochun, Yunho continued ramming himself into Junsu as he cried out in pain.**

 

**Yunho released Junsu’s wrists and placed his hands on the younger’s hips so he could thrust even harder and faster. Junsu brought his hands up and tried pushing Yunho away, but he was hurting too much and was only able to focus on the pain.**

 

**It was not much longer before Yunho thrust all the way inside and came inside of Junsu. The younger screamed in protest, but that was about all he could do. Shockingly, however, he felt Yunho pull out of him and was thankful. Junsu felt the bed shift as he laid there in pain, feeling blood and cum trickle out from inside of him. But Yunho was soon by his head though and forcing his blood and cum covered erection into his mouth.**

 

**Junsu gagged on Yunho's erection, but the man continued forcing it down his throat.**

 

**“Clean it off good,” Yunho ordered, gripping onto Junsu’s hair to get him to move his head faster.**

 

**The younger gagged repeatedly and placed his hands on Yunho’s hips to try pushing the man away. But any attempts he made were useless. His eyes were watering from the pain in his throat, causing his vision to blur. Faint sounds of Yoochun begging for this all to stop could be heard. Junsu could barely hear them over his own gagging, however.**

 

**Yunho pulled his erection out from Junsu’s mouth before he could cum and grabbed the younger’s legs so he could turn him to face him again. Forced to turn, Junsu allowed his body to be manipulated into its new position. There was not much else he could be as his body screamed in pain.**

 

**Looking over, Junsu saw the puddle of blood and cum that had come from his ass and began thrashing around more. Yunho put a quick end to Junsu’s struggling by thrusting back into his abused hole. Junsu’s head lolled back, tilting over the side of the mattress with his eyes closed.**

 

**By the time Junsu opened his eyes next, he realized he was able to see Yoochun laying on the floor. The man looked absolutely terrified for him as he watched the scene before him.**

 

**Junsu reached one hand back towards Yoochun as tears streamed down his face.**

 

**“Yoo...chun...save...me…” Junsu managed to get out between Yunho’s thrusts.**

 

**“Junsu!” Yoochun shouted, fighting more against his restraints.**

 

**“It’s no use,” Yunho stated right before cumming inside of Junsu again. “You’re at** **_my_ ** **mercy!” he shouted, starting to thrust again as if it was nothing.**

 

**“Stop! Please!” Junsu shouted, bringing his hands up to Yunho again as he began hitting the man’s chest.**

 

**Junsu then realized he saw blood seeping through Yunho’s shirt from where he had been cut during his battle with Joonmyun. Knowing it was his only chance, Junsu hit the wound that was on Yunho’s side as hard as he could. That instantly got Yunho to stop thrusting into him, but it also earned him a hard punch on the face.**

 

**“You fucking asshole!” Yunho screamed before punching Junsu on the other side of his face.**

 

**Junsu brought his arms up to his face to try and protect himself, but Yunho still found ways to punch him. The younger’s head snapped to the side as he let out a whimper of pain.**

 

**“You’re going to knock him unconscious!” Yoochun screamed, watching as blood now came from Junsu’s lip, nose, and a cut he had above his eyebrow.**

 

**Yunho took a couple more swings at Junsu before he stopped and began thrusting into him again. Junsu only gasped in pain as it spread through more parts of his body. His hands fell to his side as Yunho thrust even harder.**

 

**“Yunho, please stop!” Yoochun called out again.**

 

**Still, Yunho did not stop and Yoochun watched Junsu’s eyes begin to drift close.**

 

**“Yunho, I’m serious! Stop already!” Yoochun shouted.**

 

**Yunho scowled at Yoochun before pulling out of Junsu and flipping him over on top his stomach. Junsu held onto the edge of the bed, attempting to pull himself away from Yunho. This failed, however, because Yunho had a tight grip on his hips, which would leave bruises by the end of the day.**

 

**Junsu looked down at Yoochun again before his head fell limp and his hands released the mattress. Yoochun then watched as the medallion Junsu had around his neck slid off and fell to the floor, landing with a thud.**

 

**“He’s unconscious!” Yoochun shouted in fear.**

 

**Yunho thrust again.**

 

**“Stop it already! Thatt’s enough!” he screamed again.**

 

**Still, Yunho thrust more.**

 

**“I’m begging you, Yunho! Stop! Please!” he cried out in desperation.**

 

**Yunho thrust, once more before cumming inside of Junsu and pulling out of him. He then got off the bed and grabbed more rope that was on the floor. Bringing it back to Junsu, Yunho bound the younger’s arms behind his back.**

 

**“He’s really bled a lot,” Yunho observed before pulling Junsu more onto the bed and flipping him over onto his back again, where his head lolled to the side in his unconscious state.**

 

**“Then stop! He’s already passed out! This is enough!” Yoochun shouted back.**

 

**Shrugging his shoulders, Yunho pushed himself back inside Junsu and began thrusting. After a while though, he found it was not as fun unless Junsu was awake. So, leaning over, Yunho gave Junsu a couple slaps on his cheeks to wake him up.**

 

**Junsu started moving his head slightly as he woke up, tilting his head to the side to try and avoid Yunho’s hand. When he was more conscious, he realized Yunho was inside of him again as he felt like his insides were burning from pain. Then he realized his hands were bound behind his back.**

 

**“Welcome back,” Yunho sneered, leaning in closer to Junsu.**

 

**“Please...no more…” Junsu begged as tears instantly began falling from his eyes.**

 

**“Then where would my fun be?” Yunho asked, patting Junsu on the cheek a couple of times. “Hmm?”**

 

**“Yunho, please!” Yoochun shouted. “Let him go! You don’t need to do this!”**

 

**“Has anyone ever told you that you’re annoying sometimes?” Yunho asked Yoochun while pulling out of Junsu.**

 

**Throwing Junsu aside on the bed, Yunho got up and wandered over to the dresser in Yoochun’s room. Junsu laid there in pain as he listened to the sound of Yunho rummaging through Yoochun’s things.**

 

**Junsu moved his head so he could look down at Yoochun again before closing his eyes.**

 

**“Junsu…”**

 

**“Chunnie...hurts...it hurts…” Junsu whined.**

 

**Yoochun was concentrating on Junsu so much that he did not see Yunho come up behind him. Before he knew it, something was being shoved in his mouth and then something else tied around his mouth to keep it in place. Yunho then grabbed onto Yoochun’s hair and lifted his head up more to face him.**

 

**“You really have to learn to be quiet when others are having their fun,” Yunho tisked. “Have I taught you nothing after taking you onto my ship?”**

 

**Some muffled response came from Yoochun, who was looking a lot angrier now, but all Yunho did was shrug his shoulders and toss him back down onto the floor.**

 

**While Yunho had been dealing with Yoochun, Junsu had slowly been making his way towards the edge of the bed. His body hurt, but he knew he could possibly have time to escape and maybe get help. Not that anyone else cared for him besides Yoochun: who was bound, Jaejoong: who was injured, and the doctor: who was probably busy. But still, someone else might help. Right? Maybe?**

 

**By the time Yunho turned his attention back to Junsu, the younger was standing on his shaking legs with blood and cum running down his legs.**

 

**“What do you think you’re doing?” Yunho asked, walking towards Junsu with a predatory glare in his eyes.**

 

**Scared, Junsu collapsed onto the floor and scooted himself into a corner to try and get away from Yunho.**

 

**“I...I…”**

 

**“Were you trying to escape?” Yunho asked, crouching down in front of the younger, placing his hand on the bottom of his chin and tilting his head up. “Hmm? Were you going to try running away from me?”**

 

**“Please...stop…” Junsu begged, trying to make himself smaller against the wall.**

 

**“Just because you tried to escape, I don’t think so!” Yunho shouted before grabbing Junsu’s hair and throwing him back onto the bed.**

 

**For the next hour or so Yunho continued having his way with Junsu. Whether the younger was conscious or not, he did not care anymore. And although Yoochun tried to call out for Yunho to stop, it was all muffled by the gag Yunho had created for him.**

 

**Yunho threw Junsu aside when he was done with him and undid the ropes around his wrists, since he was unconscious anyways. He then went to Yoochun so he could free him as well. First he took off his gag and tossed it to the side, and then untied his wrists and ankles. After throwing the ropes to the side, Yoochun stood up and went over to Junsu.**

 

**“I won’t apologize,” Yunho said, watching Yoochun move some of Junsu’s hair off his face. “He deserved it.”**

 

**“I use to know him…” Yoochun stated, turning his head back towards Yunho. “Before the accident, I was his friend.”**

 

**“You’re shitting me,” Yunho stated, while closing up his pants as if nothing had just happened.**

 

**“If that accident hadn’t happened, chances are I would have fought against you too,” Yoochun stated, glaring at Yunho.**

 

**“Are you threatening me?” Yunho asked, taking a step closer to Yoochun. “Answer me!”**

 

**Yoochun did not mean it to be a threat, but if Yunho was going to take it like that, there was going to be no changing his mind. Standing up, he took a couple steps closer to Yunho.**

 

**“What if that is a threat? Scared I could beat you?” Yoochun asked.**

 

**Scowling, Yunho jumped towards Yoochun and knocked him to the floor where they started going at each other.**

 

**~~ Crew Bunks ~~**

 

**The crew members had been told they could have the day off from tending to the ship, so they were all in their bunks avoiding the hot sun. Since they knew Jaejoong had needed rest, they had stayed out of the infirmary, but the doctor had come in to check on some of their wounds.**

 

**“It’s fine!” Jiho shouted as the doctor inspected his sutures, which had been a fight of its own to get in.**

 

**“Then let me check if it’s fine,” Taecyeon said through gritted teeth.**

 

**“You don’t need to check if it’s fine!” Jiho shouted.**

 

**“Oh will you shut up already and let him check!?” Himchan shouted, getting annoyed with how childish Jiho was acting right now.**

 

**“Let’s finish this up so we can eat!” Daehyun then stated as he waited his turn for the doctor. His stomach had been growling for at least half an hour already and he was starting to get annoyed with everyone.**

 

**“That’s all you ever think of,” Jihoon said while rolling his eyes. “So annoying…” he scoffed.**

 

**The crew started bickering more and more, and Taecyeon was finding it annoying as he continued checking on everyone's injuries. Eventually, his patience ran out and he snapped at the squabbling crew mates.**

 

**“YA!” Taecyeon finally shouted to get everyone to shut up. “Will you quiet down so I can concentrate!? Jongup and Jaehyo, go make yourselves useful and grab me more supplies from the infirmary!” he ordered before listing off everything he needed from the room.**

 

**Jongup and Jaehyo looked at each other before getting up from where they were sitting and leaving the room to do as they were told.**

 

**When Jongup and Jaehyo reached the infirmary and stepped inside, they saw Jaejoong sprawled on the floor. Jaehyo had stumbled backwards in shock and Jongup had nearly fallen over because of all the blood covering the man’s body. Instantly, they both went running back to the bunks to inform the doctor of the situation.**

 

**“Taecyeon!” Jongup shouted as they came crashing back into the room. “Emergency!” he screamed, pointed in the direction they had come from.**

 

**“Enough shouting already and just tell me,” Taecyeon stated, standing up from his chair and looking at Jongup with a confused look on his face. “What emergency?”**

 

**“The...room...infirmary...he...and…” Jongup muttered, unable to get his words out.**

 

**“Jaejoong’s covered in blood and unconscious on the floor!” Jaehyo shouted instead frantically.**

 

**Right away, the doctor and the rest of the crew went sprinting to the infirmary. Their feet stampeded over the deck, creating a thunderous sound.**

 

**Once they reached the infirmary and saw the state of Jaejoong on the floor, the doctor instructed certain crew members to help move Jaejoong back onto the bed. Minhyuk and Yongguk had instantly stepped forward and carefully picked Jaejoong up. Jaejoong was like putty in their hands, his limbs falling limply everywhere. When he was placed down onto the bed, his head fell to the side, showing no signs of regaining consciousness.**

 

**“Who did this?” Kyung asked, looking around the room to see if anyone knew.**

 

**They knew they were not allowed to touch Jaejoong, and doing something like this when he was already injured so bad was bad news.**

 

**“Everyone’s been together all day,” Junhong pointed out with a shrug of his shoulders. “No one has had enough time to do anything to him. And not to this extent by a long shot,” he stated.**

 

**“You don’t think…” Youngjae started to say, looking nervously over to the others.**

 

**Right away everyone knew what he was thinking.**

 

**“Where’s Yunho!?” Taecyeon asked in a furious voice.**

 

**“We don’t know,” Taeil answered with an innocent shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“We haven’t seen him since he told us we could have the day off,” Yukwon stated, shrugging his shoulders as well and looking confused.**

 

**“Go check Yunho’s room and Yoochun’s room!” the doctor ordered before turning back to Jaejoong.**

 

**Taecyeon began examining Jaejoong while the the crew searched for Yunho. He only looked up from Jaejoong when he heard Yunho shouting and cursing at the crew members who had found him.**

 

**Coming out from the infirmary, Taecyeon saw Yunho being pulled out of Yoochun’s room. A beaten up Yoochun came out after him, wiping blood from his lip and wearing only a pair of pants he had managed to quickly pull on before coming out from his room.**

 

**When Yoochun saw Taecyeon standing there, he motioned into the room.**

 

**“Junsu...you need...to look at him…” Yoochun gasped out of breath because Yunho had just been pulled off of him.**

 

**“Put him in the brig!” Taecyeon shouted to the crew members holding onto Yunho.**

 

**“You can’t tell them what to do!” Yunho shouted as he found against the crew members who were dragging him down to the brig.**

 

**“Looks like I just did,” Taecyeon told him coldly as they continued pulling him along, showing no sign of lightening up.**

 

**Taecyeon followed after while shaking his head slightly. The last time he had seen Yunho act out this much had been when his father had died. He just wondered what had gotten Yunho so riled up that he had raped Jaejoong, and probably Junsu from his best guess, and beaten Yoochun.**

 

**“Make sure you shackle him to the wall,” Taecyeon instructed as he watched as Yunho attempted to bite the crew members moving him along.**

 

**Watching as the crew opened a cell door, he saw how much Yunho was fighting against them, and losing, as they shackled him to the wall for their, and his own, safety. There was blood seeping on his shirt from some of his stitches being torn which Taecyeon knew he would have to look at later. Jaejoong and Junsu were his main concern first.**

 

**“Release me right now!” Yunho shouted as he thrashed against the wall.**

 

**“Sorry, Yunho. This is for your own good,” Taecyeon told him with a sad shake of his head.**

 

**“Aaaahhhh!” Yunho angrily shouted at them, pulling even harder at his restraints.**

 

**The crew and Taecyeon then exited the cell and locked the door, even though Yunho had no means of escaping.**

 

**The crew members who had just dealt with Yunho left panting, and a bit out of breath. Without looking back at Yunho, they all started leaving the brig. It had never come to this point before where they needed to shackle him like this, but they knew this was the only way to keep Yunho and the rest of them safe at the moment.**

 

**After the door to the brig closed, Yunho was left alone, kneeling on the floor of his cell while pulling at his shackles like a madman.**

 

**“Aaaahhhhhhhh!” he screamed angrily before allowing his head to fall forward while he panted heavily.**


	23. Prince and the Pauper

 

**Back up on deck, Taecyeon was going between the infirmary and Yoochun’s room. He had first checked on Jaejoong, since he knew he was in worse shape to begin with. This time, in the middle of his examination, Jaejoong had woken up and had started screaming in pain. He had also been slightly delusional and had thought it was Yunho doing something to him again. After Taecyeon administered Jaejoong something to help him sleep again, he had gone to Yoochun’s room to tend to him and Junsu. The medicine he had given Jaejoong would need time to set in so he could finish his examination without interruption.**

 

**“What happened?” Taecyeon first asked when he opened Yoochun’s door to find the man cradling Junsu against him as they sat on the bed.**

 

**Junsu was barely managing to stay awake as he held onto Yoochun, scared to be left alone. Whenever Yoochun shifted a little, Junsu would tighten his grip as a silent plea not to be abandoned. As the doctor got closer to the bed, he saw just how much blood was covering the sheets. Junsu’s blood.**

 

**“Yunho raped him…” Yoochun stated, feeling Junsu shiver against him.**

 

**“Why didn’t you stop him?” the doctor asked, taking a couple more steps into the room and closing the door behind him so they could have privacy.**

 

**“I wanted to, but he had me bound and eventually gagged,” Yoochun explained, feeling like he had completely let Junsu down in the worse way possible. “I’m shocked no one on deck heard all the screaming between Junsu and me,” he admitted in a shocked voice.**

 

**“Yunho told everyone to take the day off...we were all in the bunks,” the doctor stated. “That’s all the way on the other side of the ship and below the deck...it was impossible for us to hear anything,” he explained, dropping his head down.**

 

**“Then why did the other crew members come to my room?” Yoochun asked while he watched the doctor place his bag down on the bed and take a couple of things out.**

 

**_Thank God they came in when they did,_ ** **Junsu said to himself, letting out a small sigh of relief.**

 

**“I was checking the wounds on a couple of the crew members when I realized I would need more supplies. I asked a couple men to go grab them for me, and they came running back saying they found Jaejoong unconscious on the floor, bleeding...badly,” he explained.**

 

**“Then I guess it’s a good thing you miscalculated the supplies you’d need,” Yoochun stated.**

 

**“In a way...yes...I guess you’re right,” Taecyeon agreed, feeling bad that he had miscalculated, but glad at the same time that his mistake had put Junsu’s pain to an end. “Do you mind if I start examining Junsu while we talk?”**

 

**“Junsu, I’m going to lay you down now. Alright?” Yoochun said, stroking the younger’s face where bruises were now forming.**

 

**Junsu nodded his head and allowed Yoochun and Taecyeon to lay him down on his stomach. It hurt, but he knew he had to be looked at, and that Jaejoong was in far worse condition than he was. He could deal with this much pain if Jaejoong had dealt with more.**

 

**“How long is Yunho going to stay in the brig?” Yoochun asked.**

 

**“Until he calms down,” Taecyeon said, shrugging his shoulders. “Last time he was forced down there was when his father died,” he explained, since Yoochun had not been a part of the crew at that point.**

 

**“It’s happened before?” Yoochun asked in a shocked voice.**

 

**“He was down there for almost three weeks before he calmed down and stopped wanting to go on a rampage,” Taecyeon explained while nodding his head.**

 

**“Almost three weeks?” Yoochun gasped in amazement.**

 

**“Yes. It could be longer this time around or shorter. I just don’t know what could have set Yunho off this time around,” Taecyeon said in a confused voice. “No one had died...he got Jaejoong back, which doesn’t explain why he raped him again…”**

 

**The room filled with a strange silence as Yoochun scratched the back of his neck.**

 

**“It had something to do with Junsu’s father killing his father,” Yoochun replied after a few more seconds, looking down at Junsu.**

 

**“I don’t understand why he’s still acting out like that,” the doctor sighed. “I’m going to begin now, Junsu,” he warned so Junsu would not be surprised. “It happened years ago, you’d think he would over it by now,” Taecyeon stated as he placed his hands on Junsu.**

 

**“Throughout the years I’ve been here, I’ve learned Yunho is strange,” Yoochun stated while rubbing Junsu’s head to let the younger know he was not going to leave him.**

 

**The doctor nodded his head in agreement before turning his full attention back to Junsu so he could finish his examination.**

 

**It was not until almost an hour had passed that the doctor collected his things back into his bag and stood up from the bed. He had spent time not only examining where Yunho had harmed Junsu the most, but also looking at his nose to make sure it was not broken, the cut on his lip and making sure no teeth were chipped, and cleaning the cut on his forehead. At this point, Junsu was fast asleep and clinging to Yoochun’s arm.**

 

**“How does he look over all?” Yoochun asked.**

 

**“Well he’s worse off than before, I can tell you that,” Taecyeon stated with a deep frown on his face. “I can’t believe the damage Yunho managed to cause in such a short period of time,” he said, shaking his head in disbelief. “He’s going to have to work on healing all over again. No broken bones though thankfully, but he is badly bruised on his hips and face.”**

 

**Yoochun looked back down at Junsu and lightly ran his hand over the younger’s hair only to feel him nuzzle his head into his palm. He had not been able to protect him...his friend...although he did not completely remember him yet. There was a part of him that felt like he had to protect Junsu at all costs and take care of him.**

 

**“If you don’t mind my asking...how did you go from raping him to acting like this around him?” Taecyeon questioned, observing the tender and nurturing nature Yoochun seemed to have towards Junsu now.**

 

**“I’ve begun to remember things from before the accident with Junsu’s help,” Yoochun explained. “I guess I was close to Junsu before the accident...very close...we were friends.”**

 

**“Aaahhhh! I see,” the doctor said, nodding his head. “So...you raped your friend basically?”**

 

**Yoochun sent Taecyeon an angry glare, causing the doctor to turn his head away. He whistled a couple of times nervously before the room began to fill silence. While Taecyeon knew Yoochun was not as violent as Yunho, he still knew the man could hit hard.**

 

**“Why don’t I take a look at your injuries now?” the doctor asked, changing the subject.**

 

**“You don’t have to take a look at me,” Yoochun stated. “I know I don’t have any broken bones, and the cuts and rope burns will heal by themselves,” he explained.**

 

**“Alright, if you insist,” the doctor said. “The medicine I gave Jaejoong to sleep should be fully in his system now, so I’m going to go finish examining him,” he explained. “If you need me, you know where to find me.”**

 

**With that, Taecyeon left the room. When he was closing the door behind him, he saw Yoochun climbing into bed with Junsu and pulling him close.**

 

**“I never thought I’d see the day when Yoochun actually shows compassion towards someone,” Taecyeon mumbled under his breath as he walked back towards the infirmary.**

 

**The doctor went back and finished working on Jaejoong before leaving the infirmary a couple of hours later. He had tended to every wound that had reopened, applied some medication to them, and done much more, all while taking down notes this time, before he was completely finished with his exam. When he went to get some food, he spotted Yoochun grabbing two plates and some crew members getting things to bring down to Yunho.**

 

**It was only once the door to the brig was opened that everyone could hear Yunho shouting hysterically.**

 

**“It’s the bitch's fault!” Yunho screamed repeatedly, confusing the crew members, who had no idea who he was referring to.**

 

**Each time the brig door opened that day, that was all they would hear Yunho shouting. The crew also reported that he had been refusing to eat. They all knew Yunho would calm down eventually, but it was annoying to deal with at the time. That man could be so stubborn sometimes it was unbearable.**

 

**For the next week, this continued. Yunho was kept in the brig for mainly Jaejoong and Junsu’s safety, but also partially Yoochun’s since Yunho had attacked him as well. In that week, Jaejoong and Junsu were given time to heal and recuperate from what they had gone through. Junsu had been able to stand and walk around days before Jaejoong was capable. By the end of the week, however, Jaejoong was strong enough to walk around for short periods of time. It helped that Junsu would come and help him walk around, using him as support.**

 

**“I want to go see Yunho,” Jaejoong announced one day when Junsu, Yoochun, and Taecyeon were all in the infirmary with him.**

 

**“What!?” they all shouted in unison, shocked that Jaejoong would want to go and see the man who had raped him when he had been in such a terrible state.**

 

**“With the state you’re in!?” Taecyeon asked in an unapproving tone.**

 

**“I think the pain has finally knocked all sense out of him!” Junsu added, placing his hand on Jaejoong’s forehead to check his temperature.**

 

**With a huff of annoyance, Jaejoong knocked Junsu’s hand away.**

 

**“You said he’s locked in a cell right?” Jaejoong stated.**

 

**“R-right…” Yoochun replied with a slow nod of his head.**

 

**“And he’s shackled to the wall. Right?” Jaejoong pointed out.**

 

**“That he is…” Taecyeon answered this time around.**

 

**“So all he’d be capable of doing to me is yelling like a kid throwing a tantrum,” Jaejoong stated. “He can’t hurt me, so I don’t see any reason why I shouldn’t be allowed to go down and see him,” he said with a flat expression.**

 

**“Jaejoong…” Taecyeon said in a nervous voice. “Even if he isn’t able to get to you...you’re not fully healed and I don’t want to risk-”**

 

**“I am going to see him!” Jaejoong stated, cutting off Taecyeon.**

 

**“Now there’s the prince...king...royal pain-in-the-ass I grew up with!” Junsu exclaimed, hugging Jaejoong, but being careful since he knew his friend was still recovering. “Even though I’m against him going down there as well...he does have a point that Yunho can’t hurt him,” the younger stated, giving a slightly worried smile towards his friend. “I mean...would it really be bad to give him a few minutes down there with him?” he asked without really knowing why he was agreeing to sent Jaejoong down there with the worst man alive.**

 

**“I...I guess it wouldn’t hurt,” Taecyeon finally said, followed by a heavy sigh.**

 

**“It’s not like Yunho can get to him,” Yoochun added, seeing Jaejoong’s and Junsu’s point.**

 

**“Then I’m going down now,” Jaejoong stated, standing up from the bed he was sitting on in the infirmary.**

 

**No one tried to stop Jaejoong as they watched him walk as best as he could out of the room without limping.**

 

**Jaejoong made his way to the door that led down to the brig and pushed it open slightly. From what he had heard, Yunho had been shouting almost non-stop, so he was shocked when he did not hear the man down there.**

 

**“Maybe he’s sleeping…?” Jaejoong whispered to himself.**

 

**Quietly, Jaejoong closed the door behind him and started his descent into the brig.**

 

**His feet shuffled against the floor until he found the cell Yunho was being kept in. When Yunho lifted his head and saw it was Jaejoong standing in front of him this time, he completely lost it. Yunho let out such a loud scream, Jaejoong had to cover his ears and take a few steps back from the man. Yunho also attempted to lunge at Jaejoong but was pulled back by the chains as they dug into his wrists. Jaejoong knew that feeling all too well.**

 

**_He deserves to know what it feels like to be trapped after everything he’s done to me,_ ** **the younger told himself with a firm look on his face.**

 

**The more Yunho pulled against the chain and jostled his shirt, the more he saw of Yunho’s body. He could tell the bandages for his wounds must have been tended to by Taecyeon. Jaejoong had no idea how the man had managed to tend to Yunho, but he was sure the doctor had a couple tricks up his sleeves.**

 

**It was only Yunho calmed down a bit and was breathing heavily while glaring at Jaejoong, that the younger started to talk.**

 

**“What have you been screaming about, Yunho?” Jaejoong asked, easing himself down carefully so he was sitting on the other side of the cell. Even though his butt still hurt, unless he was sitting or lying in a bed, he knew his legs would probably not be able to support him for much longer.**

 

**“What do you care?” Yunho asked, pulling again at the chain keeping him shackled to the wall.**

 

**“You’ve been screaming ‘It’s the bitch's fault’,” Jaejoong stated. “Some crew members are speculating you’re talking about me, and are just degrading me by calling me a bitch,” he explained.**

 

**Yunho scoffed and shook his head before saying, “Don’t flatter yourself by thinking I was cursing you in my head the entire time I’ve been down here.”**

 

**“Then tell me so I can know,” Jaejoong said.**

 

**“Why are you so curious?” Yunho questioned, cocking his head to the side and squinting his eyes.**

 

**“I’m curious,” Jaejoong simply answered, shrugging his shoulder as he sat there.**

 

**“I’m talking about your bitch of a mother who ruined everything,” Yunho stated through clenched teeth. “If that bitch could have learned to stay away...none of this would be happening now. You wouldn’t be here, wouldn’t have been raped, and I wouldn’t be down here chained like some criminal. Betrayed by my own crew.”**

 

**Even though Jaejoong wanted to point out that he had raped him and Junsu, and that he deserved to be down here, he held himself back.**

 

**“Then will you explain things to me?” Jaejoong questioned. “If not, I’ll keep pestering you until you do.”**

 

**Giving Jaejoong an unentertained look, he nodded his head. It is not like he was trying to hide anything. And why not expose his mother for who she was.**

 

**“To begin things, you need to know a little about my life as a child,” Yunho began. “My mother died giving birth to me,” he flat out stated. “So I grew up from the very beginning without a mother.”**

 

**“Yunho...I-”**

 

**“If you interrupt me, I’m not going to tell you,” the man stated firmly.**

 

**Closing his mouth, Jaejoong waited for Yunho to continue.**

 

**“When I got older, I found out some queen from some kingdom I’d never heard of had feelings for my father. All those years back, we use to come to shore a lot more to pick up supplies we needed for the ship, and we’d go disguised, since no one likes bartering with pirates in the markets,” he explained. “This woman though, she ran into my father one day and knew he was a pirate right from the start. But for some reason, she wasn’t bothered by it. That’s what began this entire thing.”**

 

**There was a pause in Yunho’s story as he stared daggers at Jaejoong. Jaejoong did not completely understand why he was looking at him like that. It was not like he had control over what his mother had done.**

 

**“I overheard her talking to my father one day,” Yunho then continued. “She was saying how she wanted to live a more exciting life than what she was as a royal. My father was always telling her how dangerous it was to live as a pirate and that having a woman on board was usually bad luck. But one day, my father chose to bring her onto the ship when we were leaving anyways!” Taking a couple of deep breaths, Yunho tried to calm himself. “Even though I was young, I knew what my father and your mother had done was wrong. I knew it wasn’t safe to bring her along with us.”**

 

**“Because you knew my father would find out,” Jaejoong stated, even though he knew Yunho had told him not to interrupt. “It doesn’t take long for people to realize their queen is missing, especially a family.”**

 

**“Exactly,” Yunho replied, glaring, once again, at Jaejoong. “We were docked a couple of towns down because they had what we needed to stock up on, but as soon as we docked, it was clear word had gotten out about your mother being gone. I remember I had been told to stay on the ship this time around and the crew had worked fast to gather everything we needed. Your father got there while we were still there, because we had to stay an extra day to wait for a shipment,” Yunho agreed.**

 

**“I remember my father leaving. He wouldn’t let anyone come with him,” Jaejoong stated.** **_I’d practically begged to come with him, but he had made sure the guards kept me back. He was very strict about that._ **

 

**“You really like interrupting me,” Yunho said.**

 

**“You haven’t been complaining,” Jaejoong pointed out.**

 

**“Anyways,” Yunho said. “Everyone was already back on the ship besides for my father, who was doing some last minute bargaining. He finally came back on board and we were about to pull the plank up so we could leave...when your father showed up. He came on screaming how he wanted his wife back and how my father had stolen her from him. My father ordered the rest of the crew to stay back and let him handle this and before anyone knew it they were fighting each other. They were fighting...and then your mother...to try and stop them...stepped between my father and yours.”**

 

**There was a silence that filled the room. The only sounds that could be heard was the creaking of wood and the splashes of the waves against the side of the ship.**

 

**“My mother died that day,” Jaejoong said, breaking the silence as they stared at each other. That was the day his mother had left the world, never to be seen again. He had lost his beloved mother that day, and everything changed.**

 

**“When she stepped between them...my father had been swinging his sword,” Yunho explained. “I was watching from behind some barrels stacked on deck. I saw everything. The way my father’s sword cut across her back, how she crumpled to the ground, and how your father ran away...leaving her to die.”**

 

**“Liar!” Jaejoong screamed, standing up from the floor, causing pain to shoot through his body but not enough to stop him.**

 

**“No!” Yunho shouted right back.**

 

**“My father would never do that! You’re a liar!” Jaejoong screamed in denial.**

 

**“Your father saw that your precious mother was dying and he left the ship! He fled like a rat off a sinking ship!” Yunho shouted, beginning to pull at the chains again. “My father is the one who went to her and held her as she took her last breath! It was then that he swore he was going to kill your father!”**

 

**“And mine wanted yours dead for killing her!” Jaejoong butted in.**

 

**“If your stupid bitch mother would have just stay where she belonged in the first place...none of this would have happened! Everyone would still be alive!” Yunho shouted again.**

 

**“And why do you so heavily blame this on my mother!? Why not your father for being the one to bring her onto the ship and not pushing her away!?” Jaejoong stated, making a good point.**

 

**“When she stepped between my father and yours, she screamed, ‘Don’t kill my husband’,” Yunho said through clenched teeth. “She was trying to protect your father. She wasn’t trying to stop either of them...only protect yours. It was clear who she really loved in the end, that she wanted to protect your father more than try and stop mine or save mine,” he explained.**

 

**“You still can’t keep blaming my mother for all of this,” Jaejoong stated.**

 

**“I can blame her as much as I want!” Yunho screamed. “I can even blame you and your father! Did you not love her enough? Were you a rotten child and your father a bad lover who couldn’t satisfy her in bed or with his riches?” he asked, knowing he struck a nerve deep inside Jaejoong.**

 

**“Don’t you dare say that!” Jaejoong shouted back. “I heard a different story from my father about all of this...so who says you’re not the liar?” he pointed out. “I’ve only ever known my father’s perspective of what happened.”**

 

**“This whole situation is why it’s hard not to hurt you when I have feelings for you…” Yunho mumbled under his breath.**

 

**“Wait...what did you just say?” Jaejoong asked, placing his hands on the bars of Yunho’s cell.**

 

**“That this whole situation is hard,” Yunho answered. “You’ve heard one thing...I’ve seen another, which is hard for you to believe...we’re both out for revenge against one another...tempers are flaring...it’s taking a lot out of both of us,” he explained.**

 

**“What about the second part you said?” Jaejoong asked next. “You said something about having feelings for me?” the younger questioned.**

 

**“So what? It’s not like anything could have happened,” Yunho replied.**

 

**_No...he’s lying. There’s no way in hell he’s telling the truth,_ ** **Jaejoong said to himself.** **_He’s just like this because he’s been down here so long._ **

 

**“You were a prince...and I was the son of a renowned pirate captain. A real prince and the pauper story,” Yunho continued in a flat tone. “What could have possibly happened if anyone found out? I’d be killed? You’d be made fun of?” he said with a sharp laugh. “I didn’t want more things to get fucked up like your bitch mother caused because she couldn’t keep her fucking skirt down!” he then shouted, jumping towards Jaejoong again only to be yanked back against the wall by his shackles.**

 

**Jaejoong jumped back, even though he knew Yunho could not get to him. It was just a reflex he had gotten from being around the man. Yunho then started shouting again, throwing his weight against the shackles, and cursing at Jaejoong and his entire family.**

 

**Startled by the sight in front of him, Jaejoong took a couple more steps back before deciding it was better for both of them if he were to leave now. Even as he climbed the stairs to leave the brig, he could hear Yunho demanding that he come back so he can tell him how much of a whore his mother was and what a coward his father was.**

 

**Yunho was yelling so loud, that when Jaejoong opened the door to the brig up to leave, the rest of the crew on deck had turned around. Yunho was still yelling vulgarities at the top of his lungs. The rest of the crew were aware that he would do this, but this was definitely the most explicit they had heard him.**

 

**Only once the door to the brig was closed again did the rest of the crew turn around and go back to their chores. Right now, they did not want to bother Jaejoong, mainly because Taecyeon had threatened them if they so much as laid a finger on him.**

 

**When Jaejoong looked up from the floor, he saw Yoochun carrying Junsu back to his room. Jaejoong remembered the doctor telling them that day that although they were able to move and Junsu had been helping Jaejoong, they were not to walk unless it was absolutely necessary.**

 

**“Jaejoong, you need to come back and rest,” Taecyeon stated as he walked closer to the other.**

 

**“Can I go talk to Junsu first?” Jaejoong asked.**

 

**“You were talking to him just earlier,” the doctor pointed out.**

 

**“Yeah...maybe...but I want to talk to him just a little more. I haven’t really asked him about...about…”**

 

**“What Yunho did to him?” Taecyeon finished for him, certain that was what Jaejoong was going to say.**

 

**“Yeah,” Jaejoong agreed. “We always stayed off that topic whenever we were together.”**

 

**“He’s hurt himself more from helping you so much,” the doctor stated.**

 

**“He...he has!?” Jaejoong asked in shock.**

 

**“He didn’t want you to know, but while he’s been helping you he’s been putting too much strain on his body as it has been trying to heal,” Taecyeon explained.**

 

**“Each time I checked on him, he seemed to have gotten worse. And I know Yoochun and him haven’t been having sex,” he added, letting Jaejoong know that option was off the table.**

 

**“Because Junsu knows Yoochun, and Yoochun wants to do what’s best for him,” Jaejoong stated.**

 

**“So you know?” the doctor asked, raising one of his eyebrows.**

 

**“Junsu filled me in while we were together one time,” Jaejoong stated. “That’s why I can be relaxed around Yoochun.”**

 

**“Ahh, I see. I was wondering why you were acting so calm today with Yoochun around and sitting so close.”**

 

**“While I never was extremely close with Yoochun, Junsu always said how nice and caring he was. So if Junsu is able to trust Yoochun again after all this time and what he has done to him, I see no reason why I shouldn’t trust him,” Jaejoong explained.**

 

**“Go see Junsu quickly if you want, but then come back to the infirmary and rest,” Taecyeon said, waving Jaejoong away.**

 

**Gladly, Jaejoong headed off towards Yoochun’s room to check on Junsu. He felt guilty for being the cause of his friend being in more pain.**

 

**_Why didn’t Junsu told me he was hurting more? And why did Yoochun and the doctor let him keep helping me if this was happening?_ ** **he wondered to himself as he continued walking.**

 


	24. I Will Never Forgive You

**As soon as Jaejoong pushed open the door to Yoochun’s room, he saw Junsu laying on his stomach with his head in Yoochun’s lap while the older ran his fingers through his hair tenderly. The two of them looked up when the door opened, and Jaejoong could not help but feel he had interrupted a moment between them.**

 

**“Don’t look so guilty,” Yoochun said, motioning for Jaejoong to come in further.**

 

**“Sorry, I should have knocked,” Jaejoong apologized. “Just kind of burst in here unexpected…”**

 

**“It’s alright,” Yoochun stated with a shake of his head to show it was no big deal. Junsu and him had just been relaxing, after all.**

 

**“What’s up Jaejoong? How did the talk with Yunho go?” Junsu asked while remaining in his current position.**

 

**“I’ll get to that later,” Jaejoong said as he remained standing in the room. “Why didn’t you tell me you were making things for yourself worse by helping me?” he asked, not wasting time by sugar coating it.**

 

**“What makes you think-”**

 

**“Taecyeon told me,” Jaejoong said, interrupting Junsu. “He said each time he checked up on you, after you spent the day helping me, things were worse than before,” he explained with a worried expression on his face.**

 

**“He wanted to help you,” Yoochun explained. “Is there something wrong with wanting to help a friend?” he asked.**

 

**“No, but even you and Taecyeon knew that he was hurting himself. Why did you let him continue? I could have done it on my own,” Jaejoong pointed out.**

 

**Junsu looked up at Yoochun as the older looked down at him. Both had worried expressions on their faces before they looked back up towards Jaejoong.**

 

**“What’s that look for?” Jaejoong asked, shifting his weight a little while looking between both of them.**

 

**“Maybe you should sit down…” Junsu said. pointing to a chair.**

 

**Doing just that, Jaejoong eased himself down and took a seat. His legs, butt, and back had started to hurt from standing, so he was not going to decline the offer. Once he was seated, he turned his attention back to the two of them.**

 

**“Well?” Jaejoong asked.**

 

**“It’s because of what you’ve said before…” Junsu began saying.**

 

**“What I’ve said before?” Jaejoong asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. “What have I said?” he questioned, wishing they could be more clear with him from the start. He was not in the mood for the guessing game.**

 

**Junsu looked up at Yoochun who nodded his head, telling him to go on.**

 

**“On more than one occasion, while you were asleep, Taecyeon said he heard you talking,” Junsu began explaining while nesting his head into Yoochun’s lap more. “He said you were saying things like, ‘Let me kill myself’, ‘I don’t want to be here anymore’, ‘I don’t want to go through this alone’, and other things like that,” the younger stated, biting at his bottom lip. “He also said a couple of times you were calling out from in your sleep.”**

 

**“You...you can’t be serious…” Jaejoong said in shock. “I was saying those things?”** **_Why would I...in my sleep…?_ **

 

**“The doctor swears that you were,” Yoochun stated. “He wouldn’t lie about a patient's condition, especially one as bad as yours.”**

 

**“When he told us this...I told Taecyeon and Yoochun that I wanted to help you,” Junsu explained. “I thought if you had to get better working all by yourself...that you would find a way to take your life to end any pain,” he admitted, looking away from Jaejoong in the process, because he hated admitting his dark thoughts which had been plaguing him. “Even when I knew I was hurting myself by helping you, I hid it from Yoochun and Taecyeon. It was only one day when Yoochun woke up and found a puddle of blood in the bed that he realized I was hurting myself by helping you.”**

 

**“You could have stopped,” Jaejoong said, feeling terrible all over again.** **_I didn’t want you to hurt yourself because of me,_ ** **he told himself.**

 

**“You know what the doctors said back in the kingdom,” the younger stated in a low voice. “We have dreams and say stuff in our sleep for a reason,” Junsu stated. “Knowing what you said...I couldn’t let you go through this alone. I had to help you no matter what.”**

 

**“Junsu, I-”**

 

**“Don’t be mad, Jaejoong,” Yoochun said, cutting him off. “Junsu was only thinking of you, and once we found out he was hurting himself to do it, we were taking more precautions.”**

 

**Jaejoong took a deep breath as he looked at the sincerity in Yoochun’s eyes. He knew the man would do anything to help Junsu out. He then looked down at Junsu and saw just how helpless and fragile he looked right now.**

 

**“You’ll be alright though, Junsu?” Jaejoong asked after a couple seconds of silence.**

 

**“Yeah. I’m on complete bedrest now and Taecyeon said you’d be as well,” Junsu stated. “We both need to get better.”**

 

**“Everyone’s also shocked at how quickly you got back on your feet, considering everything you went through on Joonmyun’s ship before Yunho raped you again,” Yoochun explained.**

 

**_So although I was saying in my sleep that I want to die, my body clearly has a different idea,_ ** **Jaejoong told himself.**

 

**“Yoochun, don’t bring that up,” Junsu scolded, hitting him on the thigh a couple of times.**

 

**“What? The Joonmyun’s ship part or the rape?” Yoochun asked.**

 

**“Both!” Junsu reprimanded, this time turning his head and biting Yoochun on the leg through his pants.**

 

**“Ouch!” Yoochun gasped before carefully pushing Junsu’s face away to get him to let go.**

 

**“Stupid…” Junsu muttered before nuzzling his head back down into the older’s lap again like nothing had just happened.**

 

**“Well, I should let you rest, Junsu,” Jaejoong said. “And I should be getting back and resting as well. I promised Taecyeon I would go right back after I talked to you, and I don’t want him to come hunting me down or anything.”**

 

**With that, Jaejoong slowly stood up for the chair and made his way to the door. Junsu and Yoochun let Jaejoong go since he was looking more tired than before, and knew he needed lots of rest.**

 

**Before Jaejoong closed the door behind him, he turned his head to look at Junsu and Yoochun again.**

 

**“If you’re still interested about how things between Yunho and me went, I can fill you in later,” Jaejoong explained. “I’m going to go sleep for a while now. Bye.”**

 

**“Bye, Jaejoong,” Junsu replied back as the door closed.**

 

**Jaejoong slowly made his way back to the infirmary with some of the crew members watching him, and others seeming to care less. When he opened the infirmary door, he found himself alone. He did not know where Taecyeon was, but at the moment that did not matter. At least he would be able to fall asleep quicker.**

 

**As soon as he made it over to the bed he had been sleeping in since he had taken up residency in the infirmary, he kicked his boots off. Once he was laying down under the cover and his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.**

 

**For the next six days, which seemed to crawl by, Jaejoong and Junsu rested while Yunho remained in the brig. Even though Jaejoong and Junsu had been put on complete bedrest, both of them had been caught walking around alone from time to time. Yoochun and Taecyeon did not have any problem when them stretching their legs, since that would be good for them, but they wanted them to be supervised when they did so to ensure they were not overexerting themselves. Mainly, Jaejoong was allowed to walk from his bed to the door and back again, and Junsu was only allowed to walk to the bathroom in Yoochun’s room. They both did this a couple time per day to keep the blood flow in their legs good and to make sure they kept up some of their strength so their legs would not turn too weak. Other than that, Taecyeon and Yoochun kept them laying down or propped up in bed.**

 

**They did not keep Jaejoong completely secluded though. Yoochun would bring Junsu over and the two of them would spend time together. There were even times when Taecyeon had sent in a crew member to keep Jaejoong company. There were a handful of crew members who actually seemed to be able to stay civil while talking with Jaejoong, and who were actually able to hold conversations.**

 

**Jaejoong refused to go and see Yunho again, not that he would have been allowed back down there anyways. The only time other crew members went down to Yunho was to give him meals, which he was now eating. It was still a guessing game, however, as to whether they were going to have Yunho screaming at them or not. Some days were better than others to say the least. Early in the week, Yunho had kicked Yukwon in the chest, sent him flying backwards, and he had needed to get a couple of stitches in the back of his head as a result of the incident. After that though, he chose to behave himself more.**

 

**The day before they were planning on releasing Yunho, Yoochun went down to see him. Junsu had begged him not go go, scared that he would start hurting him again, but Yoochun reassured Junsu that he would be alright. He mentioned that if Jaejoong had managed to go and see him, that he would fare just fine as well.**

 

**When Yoochun had gone down, he found Yunho silently sitting there, still shackled to the wall with his head drooping down. The entire time he was captive in the brig, he had never been set free of his chains. It was done for everyone’s safety, because no one knew when Yunho would snap and try to attack someone. The crew also did not want Yunho hurting himself on accident either. Keeping his chained up worked better for everyone.**

 

**“Comfortable?” Yoochun asked the older when he got down to his cell.**

 

**“Perfectly so,” Yunho sneered back. “What do you want?” he asked in an annoyed, yet normal voice.**

 

**“Just to talk a bit,” Yoochun replied as he leaned against the bars of his cell.**

 

**“About…?” the older asked while rolling his eyes, hating how sometimes the younger would draw things out longer than necessary.**

 

**Yoochun cleared his throat and looked at Yunho.**

 

**The two of them had talked briefly before Yunho had told Yoochun to leave. Even though Yunho knew why he had been stuck down there for almost two weeks, it did not mean he was thrilled about spending his time talking to Yoochun. If anything, Yoochun had left in an annoyed mood, and had been told to stay away from him.**

 

**Sure Yunho had been angry at Jaejoong, Junsu, and Yoochun at one point, but all he wanted now was to get out of the brig. He had not been down here for years and he had forgotten how much he had hated it the first time.**

 

**It was the next day, the morning Yunho was going to be released from the brig, and the doctor had given Jaejoong, Junsu, and Yoochun instructions to stay away from the man for a while. Of course there was no way to prevent Yunho from coming to see them, but they should at least try their best to avoid him.**

 

**On that day, Yunho went straight from the brig to his room and stayed in there all day, only making an appearance to grab food to bring back to his room. The entire crew only watched him, waiting to see if he would lash out again, and hoped that if he did that they would not be on the receiving end. Each time he would make an appearance outside of his room, everyone would back away and act as if they were busy doing something, even if they were not.**

 

**Jaejoong had spent that day sleeping almost all the time, his body still craving for rest to heal properly. The only time he was woken up was when the doctor brought him food and when he had to do his daily examination. Even though Jaejoong hated being examined each day, he had grown accustom to it since Taecyeon made it as painless as possible. He also knew the doctor was doing this to check his progress to ensure everything was healing correctly.**

 

**Junsu had spent his whole day with Yoochun again as they talked more. Yoochun was just happy because he was remembering more of his past thanks fo Junsu helping him while the younger was awake. There were only a couple of things that were still foggy, but they both hoped things would become more clear as more pieces were put together. Junsu had also convinced Yoochun that making out and giving and receiving handjobs was going to make him get better faster. While Yoochun knew that was not true, he knew he could not go long without touching Junsu and so they agreed.**

 

**The next morning, when Yoochun had gone to grab breakfast for him and Junsu, he had run into Yunho who was already there. Before Yoochun could slip out unseen, Yunho spotted him.**

 

**“Hey, Yoochun! Can I talk to you quickly?” Yunho called, causing Yoochun to turn around and face him.**

 

**“If you can talk while I grab breakfast for Junsu and me, then sure,” Yoochun sighed, grabbing two plates and looking at what food they had for breakfast today.**

 

**“I...I just wanted to say that...I feel bad about beating you up,” Yunho stated, placing his plate down where there was room.**

 

**“Wow! An apology!? I think this is a first,” Yoochun said in a shocked voice while stacking the two plates with food.**

 

**“I know you weren’t trying to insult me with what you said. I was just so angry at the time and I had to take it out on someone...and you were there…” Yunho explained. “I’m sorry about that.”**

 

**“It’s alright,” Yoochun said, turning to face Yunho. “I understand what it’s like to want to take anger out on someone. And I landed a couple punches on you too, don’t forget.”**

 

**“I-if you want...you can take a couple more swings at me,” the older said, placing his hands down at his side.**

 

**“You seriously want me to take swings at you?” Yoochun asked. “Are you sure?”**

 

**“After what I did to you...and Junsu especially...I’d be shocked if y-”**

 

**Yunho was cut off when Yoochun’s fist slammed into the side of his face. There was a loud thud as Yunho fall backwards and landed harshly against the floor. Before he knew it, Yoochun was straddling and holding him up by the front of his shirt.**

 

**“I begged for you to stop, you fucking, sick bastard!” Yoochun shouted before landing another punch on Yunho’s face, causing his head to snap to the side. “He was hurt!” he shouted again, landing yet another punch in the same spot just as hard. “Begging for you to stop!” Another punch hit Yunho’s face before Yoochun grasped his hand around the man’s throat to hold him down better. “He was** **_calling_ ** **for me! He wanted me to** **_help_ ** **him and I** **_couldn’t!_ ** **I had to let him** **_suffer_ ** **because of** **_you_ ** **!” Yoochun yelled in Yunho’s face before releasing his grasp on his throat and standing up.**

 

**Coughing a couple of times, Yunho took in gulps of air before being able to look at Yoochun again. Slowly he got to his feet as he watched Yoochun wiping some tears from his face. Yunho knew he had hurt both Yoochun and Junsu terribly. And for some reason, he actually felt bad about it. He had never felt that way before, but now for some strange reason...he did.**

 

**“I’m sorry about hurting Junsu like that,” Yunho said as soon as he could, his voice a bit scratchy from having Yoochun press down on his windpipe.**

 

**“I’ll accept your apology to me,” Yoochun stated in a slightly shaky voice as he worked to stop crying out of frustration and anger. “But don’t you** **_dare_ ** **think I‘m accepting Junsu’s for him,” he clarified in a steadier voice. “You did that to him...you apologize to him if you don’t feel guilty enough to look him in the eyes and admit that what you did was** **_wrong_ ** **and** **_vile_ ** **and** **_cruel_ ** **,” the man stated through clenched teeth. “You tell Junsu...you tell him...that bringing his father into this mix as a means of revenge was** **_disgusting_ ** **and** **_cheap_ ** **.”**

 

**Having nothing else to say to Yunho, and not really wanting to see him anymore, Yoochun turned away from him and focused back on getting food for himself and Junsu. He bet the younger was hungry, after all, and did not want to keep him waiting too long.**

 

**Yunho looked down at his feet as he listened to Yoochun finish gathering food and leave the room, the door slamming behind him.**

 

**As soon as Yoochun got back to his room, Junsu turned and smiled at him. He had been asleep when he had left to go and get food, but Yoochun was glad to see the younger up right now.**

 

**“You’re awake?” Yoochun asked, watching as Junsu yawned and rub his head against the pillow he was laying on.**

 

**“I heard the door close when you left,” the younger explained. “You were gone a long time.”**

 

**“Ah, yeah...sorry about that. There were more people grabbing breakfast than I thought there’d be,” he lied, smiling at Junsu as he passed him his plate. He did not want to lie to Junsu, but he also did not want to worry the younger either. Besides...it was not all a lie...Yunho** **_was_ ** **someone else grabbing breakfast, after all.**

 

**Junsu sat up in bed and gratefully took the plate and waited until Yoochun was sitting down next to him to start eating. They were both eating in silence until Junsu looked down at Yoochun’s hand. Dropping any food that was in his hands, Junsu grabbed Yoochun’s.**

 

**“What happened!? Why are your knuckles bleeding!?” Junsu asked, tenderly touching on of the cuts on the older’s hand.**

 

**“Nothing. Don’t worry about it,” Yoochun told him.**

 

**“It’s not nothing,” Junsu stated, pulling on Yoochun’s arm. “Your hand wasn’t like this before. Tell me what happened, Chunnie.”**

 

**Yoochun bit the inside of his cheek. One of the things he had remembered was that he was never able to deny Junsu when he called him Chunnie. That was his weak point, something that always pulled at his heart. Now that he had remembered it, it still felt that way. He felt obliged to tell Junsu what had happened, especially when he looked over to see the younger staring up at him in a desperate way.**

 

**“I ran into Yunho while I was getting breakfast,” Yoochun stated. “We started talking and he said I could punch him if I wanted to, since he punched me so much.”**

 

**“So...you punched Yunho?” Junsu asked in a shocked voice.**

 

**“I punched him quite a few times and forgave him for punching me,” the older explained more. “We counted it as even now.”**

 

**“How could you forgive him!?” Junsu screamed, holding onto Yoochun’s hand even tighter now.**

 

**“What he did to me is nothing compared to what he did to you and Jaejoong,” the older pointed out.**

 

**“Well I never want to see his face again!” Junsu exclaimed.**

 

**“Umm...he might be thinking about coming to talk to you…” Yoochun said before stuffing food into his mouth and looking away.**

 

**“Why would he be coming to talk to me?” Junsu asked, his voice becoming small as he shook slightly.**

 

**Yoochun finished chewing and swallowed his food before turning back to Junsu to explain.**

 

**“He tried to apologize to me about what he did to you. But I told him I was not going to accept your apology for you,” he stated. “I basically ended up telling him that if he wants to apologize to you...that he’ll come here and do it himself.”**

 

**“Yoochun…” Junsu groaned, burying his face in Yoochun’s arm.**

 

**“I know you’re scared of him bu-”**

 

**“I’m** **_not_ ** **scared of him!” Junsu clarified. That only caused Yoochun to give him the “I-know-you-are-do-not-try-lying-to-me-about-it” look. “Okay...I** **_am_ ** **scared of him a bit...only a bit though!”**

 

**“I’ll stay with you if he does come in to talk to you. Okay?” the older said. “I won’t let him touch you again. I promise.”**

 

**Junsu nodded his head, trusting Yoochun to keep his promise. The two of them then finished eating breakfast and spent time talking and snuggling up against one another.**

 

**It was not until closer to lunch when there was a knock on the door. Both Junsu and Yoochun were thinking it was Taecyeon coming to fill them in on how Jaejoong was doing, since he had been doing that recently, so they were shocked when Yunho pushed the door open.**

 

**"Yoochun, could you step out for a while? I'd like to talk to Junsu in private for a bit," Yunho explained.**

 

**Instantly, Junsu clung to Yoochun with a tight grip. It was his silent plea for him not to leave. Yoochun, however, was never planning on leaving the two of them alone. He had already promised to stay by Junsu's side and that was what he was going to do.**

 

**Reassuringly, Yoochun placed his hand on top of Junsu's.**

 

**"Whatever you have to say to him you can say with me here too," Yoochun stated.**

 

**"Yoochun, you already know what I want to talk to him about," Yunho sighed. "You can trust me."**

 

**"That's where you're wrong, Yunho. I can't trust you to be alone with him after what you did," Yoochun explained. "So start talking or get out."**

 

**Yunho was taken aback by how Yoochun was talking to him. They younger was never like this around him before. But maybe this was because he had partially remembered who he was, a member of high class, and was now looking down on him because he was only a pirate.**

 

**Licking his lips, Yunho looked past Yoochun and made eye contact with Junsu. He could tell Junsu was trying to hold his ground, but he could also see the way he was shaking against Yoochun.**

 

**"Look, Junsu. I just wanted to apologize for what I did to you," Yunho finally said. "I know I shouldn't have taken things out on you like that."**

 

**"Are you fucking kidding me?" Junsu questioned. "You expect to come in here after what you've done...and have everything be forgiven and forgotten about?"**

 

**The room went silent as Yoochun and Yunho looked at Junsu, who was no longer clinging to Yoochun. Now, Junsu was sitting up more and glaring at Yunho.**

 

**"Don't stress yourself, Junsu. Remember what the doctor said," Yoochun said, resting a hand on the times shoulder.**

 

**"I know what he said!" Junsu snapped, slapping Yoochun's hand off of him. "But he can't seriously think he could make things better like this! News flash! You raped me!" he shouted hysterically.**

 

**Junsu's entire body was shaking in rage. Sure, Yoochun had raped him, and in front of Jaejoong to make things worse. But Yunho had raped him in front of someone he had deep feelings for. Someone he had thought was dead. Someone he thought he could spend the rest of his life with happily.**

 

**"I will** **_never_ ** **forgive you," Junsu whispered with tears rolling down his cheeks and dripped off his chin.**

 

**Yoochun pulled Junsu in closer and ran his hand over the younger's head while rocking him slightly to try and calm him. He could not blame him for never wanting to forgive Yunho. Junsu had explained to him that he was not mad for all those times he had raped him, but Yoochun was still confused by the younger.**

 

**Yunho was still standing there as he watched the way Yoochun comforted Junsu. He felt a pang of jealousy run through him when he watched Junsu cling more to Yoochun, and how the man willingly took him into his arms.**

 

**As quietly as he could, Yunho left Yoochun's room and closed the door behind him again. He really could not blame Junsu for not forgiving him. He had gone in with good intentions, and had received the reaction he had expected. Honestly, if Junsu would have forgiven him, he would have thought he was crazy.**

 

**Observing his crew now, Yunho saw how they all watched him. They were still wary around him, just like the last time he had been locked in the brig. They feared him, which was never a bad thing, but it was annoying to be watched like some savage animal...even if that was what he felt like.**

 

**Now he knew what needed to be done next. He needed to go and talk to Jaejoong.**

 

**"Well... that's going to be interesting," Yunho muttered to himself as he made his way towards the infirmary.**

 

**His feet scuffed across the deck as he neared closer. He could not hear any movement inside, so he thought that maybe Jaejoong was sleeping. He hit his head against the doorframe and let out a small groan. Knowing that things were most likely not going to go well made him agitated and annoyed. But he took a couple of deep breaths before lifting his head again only to see his crew giving him strange looks. Clearing his throat, he acted like it was completely normal.**

 

**Placing his hand on the door knob, Yunho slowly began pulling the door open. Right away, he spotted Jaejoong laying down in a bed. The younger had heard the door, however, and had instantly spotted Yunho.**

 

**Jaejoong's first instinct was to grab the cup of water and the empty plate that were sitting next to his bed, and throw them at Yunho.**

 

**Yunho had quickly stepped inside the infirmary and closed the door before dodging the cup and plate. The plate hit the wall right by his head while the cup hit the wall right between his legs. Yunho had never been more thrilled to dodge something before, though getting hit in the balls could not even compare to the pain he must have put Jaejoong through.**

 

**"Get away from me!" Jaejoong shouted, remembering how he had been told to avoid Yunho.** **_He's free...he can hurt me again if he wants,_ ** **he thought to himself.**

 

**"Jaejoong, I just came to talk," Yunho explained in a calm, low voice.**

 

**"Don't take another step closer to me!"Jaejoong shouted, now sitting up more in his bed.**

 

**Yunho raised his hands in an inoffensive manner and took another step towards Jaejoong. Quicker than he could have thought, Jaejoong was on his feet and had pulled a sword out from under the bed. That was when Yunho saw some of the damage he had done to Jaejoong.**

 

**The man stood in front of him in a short sleeve shirt and a pair of shorts. Now that he could see him more clearly than before in the brig, he could not help but grimace a bit. There were blood stains on his clothes from cuts that had been sutured up that he had sustained while in Joonmyun's hands. He could also see bruised that he had caused.**

 

**"I swear to God..." Jaejoong said, swinging his sword at Yunho. "If you come closer to me, I'm going to run this sword right through you."**

 

**Lowering his hands, Yunho took a couple steps back.**

 

**“Jaejoong…” Yunho gently called to him.**

 

**“Back!” the younger shouted at him, taking another swing with the sword.**

 

**_Well... this is going to be a pleasant chat,_ ** **Yunho said to himself.**   
  



	25. Ever Hear Of Love At First Sight?

**Jaejoong remained standing with his sword in his hands. After being held captive on the other ship, he had yet to build strength back in his arms so the sword felt ten times heavier than it really was. His arms were shaking, and he had to keep readjusting his hold on the hilt so it would not completely fall from his hands.**

 

**Yunho saw how Jaejoong was struggling to keep his sword raised, but did not make any sudden movements. He also saw how Jaejoong’s legs were now shaking, either from being too weak to stand alone this long or from fright. Maybe both.**

 

**“Jaejoong, you should lay back down,” Yunho said in a calmer tone. “You’re going to end up hurting yourself.”**

 

**“Lay back down?” Jaejoong asked, adjusting his hold on the sword yet again and swallowing hard. “Why? So you can pretend to be kind before raping me again?” he questioned before taking a swing at Yunho and actually getting close to cutting him.**

 

**“Jaejoong, calm down,” Yunho told him in as calm of a tone as he could before actually taking a step away from the younger.**

 

**“I was safe while you were chained up in the brig...but now...now you can do whatever you want,” Jaejoong stated before taking another swing, though this time it was weaker and the sword felt much heavier in his hands.**

 

**“Is that really what you think I’d do?” Yunho asked.**

 

**“Of cour-”**

 

**“Jaejoong, I won’t hurt you,” Yunho stated, interrupting him.**

 

**_Lies!_ ** **Jaejoong shouted to himself as Yunho took a small, shuffled step towards him.**

 

**Suddenly, the sword hit the floor in front of Jaejoong. It was too heavy for him to hold anymore. He had gone walking on deck the other night alone to stretch his legs, and had ended up slamming himself into the side of the ship, dislocating his shoulder in the process. The next morning he had been found by the doctor, who was less than pleased that he had gone walking around without assistance in his condition, especially at night. The dislocated shoulder had just added to the doctors disappointment. It was because of his most current injury that the sword was too heavy for him to hold anymore.**

 

**“I give up…” Jaejoong whimpered, slumping to the floor, now kneeling where he use to be standing. “I don’t understand you...I never have...and I never will…” he groaned, feeling his entire body shake in fright now.**

 

**Yunho stayed where he was and stared at Jaejoong, watching how his body shook more as he leaned his back up against the wall and let his legs fall open in front of him. He could tell Jaejoong’s body still hurt by the grimace on his face and his slightly labored breathing.**

 

**“I’m weak...still healing...broken…” Jaejoong started saying after a silence had built up. “Keep me as...as your slut...whore...fuck toy...I don’t care anymore…” he said, his head then rolling to the side.**

 

**Sighing, Yunho took a couple of steps forward. Jaejoong watched him, but made no move to grab the sword again or to get away from him. Yunho slowly made his way over towards Jaejoong, curious about if he was going to make any sudden movements. But Jaejoong never moved from his position.**

 

**The sword made a scraping sound against the floor as Yunho picked it up and held the hilt firmly. With the sword in his hand, Yunho pointed it towards Jaejoong, curious what he would do now. Yet, the younger continued sitting there like a lifeless ragdoll.**

 

**“You really want to stay as my slut? My whore? My fuck toy?” Yunho asked, using the tip of the sword to guide Jaejoong’s head up to face him more directly.**

 

**“What does it matter at this point?” Jaejoong asked, moving his head away from the sword and letting it hang low. “That’s the easiest way to live on this ship, right? You’re not contained to a cell anymore so...things go back to the way they were. Right?”**

 

**Silence grew between the two of them once more as Yunho lowered the sword, letting to tip hit the floor and rest there. The older could not believe the man who had come down to the brig to see him was the same one sitting on the floor in front of him now.**

 

**_What happened to make you like this?_ ** **Yunho wondered.**

 

**There was more silence between them. Neither of them shifted even a little as they waited for someone to break the silence.**

 

**“You’re confusing…” Jaejoong suddenly said.**

 

**“** **_I’m_ ** **confusing?” Yunho asked, laughing slightly. “How am** **_I_ ** **confusing?” he questioned while putting pressure on the sword so the blade slightly dug into the floorboard.**

 

**“You take me captive...chain me up in the brig and force me to watch my best friend get raped,” Jaejoong began explaining, although it was painful to remember those first few days. “When you bring me up from the brig, you don’t rape me first...you make me have some hope that maybe...just maybe...I won’t be treated as bad.” Another small silence filled the room as Jaejoong licked his lips. “Then...you** **_do_ ** **rape me...multiple times...and throw me on the deck to work. You watched me get taken away by another band of pirates, but then come to rescue me as if you missed me that much and actually didn’t want me to get hurt or die there. I’m not back here long and you act caring again, asking if I’m alright...but then you rape me...again.”**

 

**Yunho’s shoulders drooped down as he listened to Jaejoong more and more. He had never thought his actions were that confusing. But Jaejoong was not the only one who was confused.**

 

**“And who was the one that came down to see me in the brig?” Yunho questioned. “You didn’t think that confused me?”**

 

**“You joked about having feelings for me. How much do you think that messed with my mind!?” Jaejoong shouted as he hit one of his hands against the floor. “I couldn’t sleep for days because of what you said! I know you were only joking around about it...but still...”** **_It fucked me up..._ **

 

**Yunho stood there with wide eyes, not believing what he was hearing from Jaejoong.**

 

**“Who said I was joking around about having feelings for you?” Yunho questioned. “Who said I was lying to you when I told you that?”**

 

**“You can’t be serious…” Jaejoong said, squinting his eyes at Yunho, knowing he could be getting himself into lots of trouble with the man.**

 

**“I** **_am_ ** **being serious!” Yunho shouted, throwing the sword to the side, causing Jaejoong to flinch and shrink back a bit more. The harsh sound of the metal sliding against the floor made him cover his ears because he was startled. “I meant it when I said I had feelings for you when I saw you on the ship all those years ago!” he screamed in frustration. “I had feelings for you then, and I still have feelings for you now! Damn it! Ever since you came onto my ship, I’ve had feelings for you! All those years we never saw each other again, I kept those feelings!”**

 

**“Even though it would** **_never_ ** **work out? Though I’d** **_never_ ** **accept the feelings of a fucked up** **_pirate_ ** **?” Jaejoong sneered out through gritted teeth.**

 

**“I’ve only ever told Yoochun about my feelings for you,” Yunho stated.**

 

**“Then he must think you’re one fucked up man just like I do,” Jaejoong stated. “To have feelings for that long and then rape the man you** **_supposedly_ ** **like?”**

 

**“There’s no “supposedly” about it, Jaejoong! I love you!” Yunho shouted at him.**

 

**“Pft!” Jaejoong scoffed, slowly getting to his feet while using the wall to help support himself.**

 

**Yunho took a couple steps back, giving Jaejoong enough room to regain his footing.**

 

**“Love? Love!? How do you fucking say you love someone after raping them!?” Jaejoong screamed, taking more steps closer to Yunho, causing the man to step away.**

 

**Jaejoong felt his shoulder, legs, back, and butt starting to hurt again. The doctor had told him not to move around much, but he continued disobeying him. He was a king, after all. He was bound to be stubborn with some things.**

 

**“You see how Yoochun and Junsu turned out. Right?” the older asked, raising one of his eyebrows. “Yoochun raped Junsu far more than I ever raped you,” Yunho reminded Jaejoong.**

 

**“Their situation is different,” Jaejoong quickly stated. “Don’t go comparing it to ours! Yoochun isn’t an actual pirate! You just took him in and made him believe he was one! Not to mention Junsu and Yoochun...those two go back** **_years_ ** **!”**

 

**“We do too!” Yunho shouted.**

 

**“We saw each other once!” Jaejoong fired back. “One fucking time compared to years of friendship!”**

 

**“Ever hear of love at first sight?” Yunho asked in a slightly calmer voice, trying to make Jaejoong understand, though it was turning into more of a shouting match than he had expected it to.**

 

**“Love at first sight does** **_not_ ** **include rape before confessing your love!” Jaejoong screamed. “I can’t believe you’re trying to shove this whole thing towards love! Is that just another ploy to try and get me to have feelings for you?” he asked, grinding his teeth together in aggravation. “That way when you rape me next, it’ll hurt even more because you’ll be breaking my body and my only hope that maybe...just** **_maybe_ ** **...someone** **_actually_ ** **cares for me?”**

 

**Yunho grabbed onto his hair and pulled at it while letting out a frustrated scream. That caused Jaejoong to stop in his tracks and look at the man.**

 

**“That’s it! I’m leaving!” Yunho shouted. “If you don’t want to talk about this seriously, then I’m leaving!”**

 

**“Yes! Go! And take your “love” with you!” Jaejoong spat, flinging his arms towards Yunho, and then regretting it as pain shot through one of his arms and that side of his body.**

 

**Yunho glared at Jaejoong for a couple of seconds before turning towards the door and yanking it open. The man never looked back as he slammed the door shut behind him and headed back towards his room. He needed time alone to think things through.**

 

**As Yunho stormed off to his room, the crew barely bothered turning around to look at him. It is not that they were not worried about Yunho, but after hearing the door slam close to the infirmary, they assumed he was in a bad mood again.**

 

**Taecyeon had been on deck removing some stitches from the crew members who were fully healed. When he saw Yunho exit the infirmary, he finished removing the last of the stitches and then headed in to check on Jaejoong. The sight was not good. More stitches had opened up and were bleeding, and Jaejoong was cradling his arm because his shoulder was in too much pain. All Taecyeon could do was shake his head and go to work suturing Jaejoong back up again and checking him.**

 

**“I thought I told you not to move around a lot,” Taecyeon stated as he finished suturing up Jaejoong’s last wound again.**

 

**“I know…” Jaejoong groaned in pain, feeling the pull of the needle go through his skin one last time.**

 

**“You’ll only keep hurting yourself and make more work for me,” the doctor continued. “Especially after you dislocated your shoulder.”**

 

**“That was an accident,” Jaejoong stated.**

 

**“An accident that wouldn’t have happened if someone would have been with you,” Taecyeon pointed out. “Let me see your shoulder again.”**

 

**Positioning himself better for the doctor to look at him, he allowed the man to touch around his shoulder and move it around. Hisses of pain escaped Jaejoong’s lips as Taecyeon continued examining his shoulder.**

 

**_Damn that hurts..._ ** **Jaejoong cursed to himself.** **_I really should have been more careful..._ **

 

**“It’s swollen a bit and it looks like you’ve set yourself back a couple of days in the healing process from the feel of things,” Taecyeon stated with a few shakes of his head. “What were you even doing to hurt yourself like this? Did you try to punch Yunho? Shove him?”**

 

**Jaejoong’s eyes quickly glanced over to the sword laying on the floor. The doctor followed his eyes and then sighed so heavily Jaejoong thought he might pass out from the lack of oxygen.**

 

**“I thought I took that sword from you,” Taecyeon stated. “I told you that in your condition it wouldn’t be safe to lift it.”**

 

**“I had someone bring it back to me,” Jaejoong admitted. “I wasn’t going to be defenseless if Yunho came looking for me.”**

 

**“And how did that end up for you!?” Taecyeon scolded, not hiding his disappointment in Jaejoong. “Lay back down and rest. I swear, if you rip open your stitches again, hurt your shoulder, or anything, I’m strapping you down!”**

 

**Jaejoong chose not to say anything as he moved himself to lay down again. As he situated himself into the most comfortable position, he watched as Taecyeon grabbed the discarded sword on the floor and picked it up.**

 

**“I’m taking this away again,” Taecyeon stated, swinging it around, showing he was no beginner at sword play himself. “If I catch you with this again, I’m going to kill whoever brings it back to you.”**

 

**“Isn’t that the opposite of what doctors are suppose to do?” Jaejoong pointed out.**

 

**“I live a pirate's life as well, Jaejoong. I know how to kill,” Taecyeon stated before heading to leave the room. “I can make it as painful or painless as I want.”**

 

**Folding his arms over his chest and looking at the closed door, Jaejoong let out a small huff of air. Now that anything eventful was over he was going to go back to being bored. Maybe if he was lucky Junsu and Yoochun would come and visit him again. He understood that Junsu was helping Yoochun to remember his past, but it got boring way too fast when all he was allowed to do was lay around all alone.**

 

**~~ Yunho’s Room ~~**

 

**Yunho slammed the door to his room close behind him and began pacing back and forth. He ran his hands through his hair, pulling at it and making it into a complete mess. After a couple of minutes of pacing around his room, he let out a loud yell and started tearing his room apart. First he tore the covers off his bed and flung them around the room, followed by the pillows. Then he started throwing books and scrolls off his bookshelf, sending papers fluttering everywhere. Clothes were torn from the wardrobe and discarded everywhere, and the chairs and tables were knocked over.**

 

**He had no idea how long he had been destroying his room for, but by the time he was finished he was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Slumping to the floor, he rested next to his bed with one arm resting on the mattress.**

 

**“I fucked things up so badly,” Yunho panted to himself, looking around the room to see everything he had destroyed. “He won’t ever believe me...will he?” he wondered.**

 

**With a heavy sigh, Yunho heaved himself up so he could sit on the edge of his bed. Quickly running his hands through his sweaty hair, he then looked back up.**

 

**Of course he had done all those things to Jaejoong. Hurt him. Shouted at him. Treated him poorly. Abused him. It would be nearly impossible for Jaejoong to come to have even the slightest bit of feelings for him. Yunho knew that. But he still felt the same way about Jaejoong that he did all those years ago. He still loved the man.**

 

**“I’m fucked up…” Yunho told himself. “To love someone like that without even knowing them. Then to keep those feelings all these years...and to hurt that person once I finally have him. Pft...I must be the dumbest man alive…” he sighed to himself, thinking of everything he had done wrong.**

 

**Standing up, Yunho began pacing around his room again, walking over anything that way laying in his way. He knew if he was even going to stand a chance of convincing Jaejoong that he really did love him, that he would have to prove it to him. But when Jaejoong had such a strong opinion of him, and had basically said he had given up and was willing to be his fuck toy, how could he possibly go about changing what he thought?**

 

**“Aaahhhh!” Yunho shouted before kicking one of the chairs that was toppled over.**

 

**The chair slid across the floor, colliding with another causing a loud noise.**

 

**“Fuck…!” he growled, rubbing the heel of his hands against his eyes and letting out a huff of air in agitation.**

 

**Licking his lips, Yunho then began picking things up from the floor. He started with the larger things, like the chairs, the tables, his bedding, and the clothes. He would then move onto the different papers, book, and scrolls, which would be easier to pick up.**

 

**“What can I do…?” Yunho asked himself once he was done positioning the chairs around the table again. “I highly doubt he’ll want to sit down and talk with me, since talking didn’t go over well today,” he said while gathering the covers in his arms and tossing them back onto the bed in one large heap.**

 

**As Yunho was beginning to pick up the different papers from the floor, there was a knock at his door.**

 

**“Come in!” Yunho called, not really caring who was coming to disturb him at the moment.**

 

**Only when the door creaked open did Yunho look up to see Taecyeon standing there with his arms folded across his chest and a disappointed look on his face. Taecyeon closed the door and leaned up against it, still almost glaring at the other.**

 

**“Is there something I can help you with?” Yunho asked, shuffling the papers in his hands so they were in a more organized pile.**

 

**“Did you have to hurt Jaejoong like that?” the doctor asked. “His injuries were healing well until you went in and disturbed him.”**

 

**“I didn’t lay a finger on him,” Yunho stated, throwing the papers down onto his desk and facing the doctor.**

 

**“You forced him into self defense when you entered the room,” Taecyeon stated.**

 

**“Yes...that was his initial reaction…” Yunho agreed.**

 

**“He had a shoulder injury a couple of days ago,” Taecyeon replied. “Lifting the sword like that caused him pain and hurt him more.”**

 

**“Well then it’s his fault for doing that when he knew he was injured. He could have chosen to defend himself in a different manner,” Yunho pointed out.**

 

**“He must have felt that a sword was the only way he would feel safe if you came after him, because I had already taken it away from him once before,” the doctor stated, still not knowing how he had ended up getting it the first time. “Your presence in the room was enough to make him grab the sword, Yunho.”**

 

**“Once again...that** **_isn’t_ ** **my fault. If he would have let me just talk to him without jumping to conclusions that I would hurt him, then h-”**

 

**“What other choice did you give him, Yunho!?” Taecyeon shouted, cutting the man off. “I’m a doctor before anything else!” he shouted even louder. “Right now, Jaejoong is** **_my_ ** **patient and** **_you’re_ ** **causing him more pain than he needs to be in! Could you not see the pain he was in!?”**

 

**_I saw the way his arms and legs shook...how he was cringing..._ ** **Yunho said to himself but not wanting to admit it.**

 

**There was a silence that filled the room. Taecyeon had never shouted at him like this before. It was shocking to see this side of him.**

 

**“In case you were** **_that_ ** **oblivious when you were with him, some of his sutures opened up again,” the doctor stated in a calmer voice now.**

 

**“Th-they did?” Yunho asked in a shocked voice.**

 

**“Because he and Junsu were walking around sooner than they should be been, they are both behind on where they should be healing wise,” the doctor explained, running his hand through his hair. “Both Jaejoong and Junsu are on bedrest as of now, besides for a little supervised walking they are allowed a couple times a day. But...Jaejoong tends to break the rules more, since no one is there to look over him constantly,” he stated. “I can’t live in the infirmary all day, so he gets lonely and finds his own ways to entertain himself.”**

 

**“What if I helped to keep him company?” Yunho offered.**

 

**Instantly, Taecyeon began rubbing his hand against his forehead while sighing heavily.**

 

**“Does that** **_really_ ** **sound like a good idea after what happened today?” the doctor questioned, finally looking back up at Yunho. “He tried defending himself against you...with a sword...and you think it’s a good idea to look after him?”**

 

**“I won’t touch him,” Yunho stated right away.**

 

**“Yunho…” Taecyeon said in a disapproving voice, although he knew if the man wanted to do something, he would do it anyways.**

 

**“I’m serious! I’ll just be there with him and if he chooses to talk to me, he can,” Yunho explained.**

 

**“Yunho,” the doctor said in a more serious voice this time, really not liking the idea in the slightest.**

 

**“You can check him every single day after I’ve been with him!” Yunho quickly offered.**

 

**Taecyeon was taken aback by how desperate Yunho seemed right now. The man had large eyes and was looking at him as if he were about to take away a prized possession of his.**

 

**“P-please?” Yunho then asked.**

 

**“Wh-!? Did you just...say** **_please_ ** **!?” Taecyeon asked, completely shocked. He rubbed his ears a couple of times, finding it impossible to believe.**

 

**“What do you say? Hm?” the man asked.**

 

**The room grew silent as Taecyeon watched Yunho. Although he was not a fan of the idea about leaving Yunho to be with Jaejoong in his current state...the offer Yunho had made to him was better than nothing. There was the sound of sliding paper that when Taecyeon looked back over towards Yunho, he could see him shifting his weight from foot to foot uneasily.**

 

**Finally, Taecyeon had to break the silence.**

 

**“If you’re around him and cause any more injuries to him, or make his sutures open up again, I swear I’m throwing you over the side of the ship with a cannonball strapped to your feet. And you know I’m serious,” Taecyeon stated before turning and walking out of Yunho’s room.**

 

**Once Yunho was alone in his room again, he smiled to himself and went back to the task of cleaning everything up. He had gotten one step closer in his plan to try and convince Jaejoong he was not lying about his feelings.**

 

**As he continued cleaning his room, he thought more about how he could show Jaejoong that he did actually care about him. There was not anything large he could do, so he would have to settle for something simple. All of the sudden, it dawned on him. Getting him dinner would be a good start. Taecyeon had said Jaejoong was to stay in bed, so that meant he would not be able to go and get his own meals.**

 

**“That settles it!” Yunho said in victory. “I’ll start by bringing him dinner and seeing if he’ll talk to me while he eats!”**

 

**Feeling childish that he just shouted that to himself, he cleared his throat and straightened himself out.**

 

**Up until dinner, Yunho continued cleaning up the mess he had made in his room. He had forgotten how organized everything had been before and how long it had taken him to get everything organized the first time. Yunho made a mental note to himself to never throw the papers, books, and maps around again if he was angry. He would have to stick to furniture and clothing if he ever felt like being destructive in his room.**

 

**When the time finally arrived for dinner to be set out, Yunho headed to the kitchen and started putting food on plates for Jaejoong and himself. While he was doing this, Yoochun entered as well. The two of them made eye contact, but Yoochun immediately started stacking the plates for Junsu and himself.**

 

**“How’s Junsu doing?” Yunho asked amidst the silence.**

 

**“Better than before,” Yoochun quickly answered, wanting to get back to Junsu as quickly as possible.**

 

**There was another small silence as the two of them continued filling their plates.**

 

**“I just want to apologize again about hitting you before,” Yunho then said.**

 

**“Yeah, I know you’re sorry,” Yoochun answered before picking up the two plates and heading towards the door. “But it’s not like you were the first person to punch me, Yunho. I can take a beating,” he said before allowing the door to close behind him.**

 

**Yunho quickly placed a few more things on Jaejoong’s plate before heading out of the kitchen and heading towards the infirmary. Carefully, he balanced one plate in his hand and other on that same arm as he turned the knob and eased the door open with his foot.**

 

**Jaejoong was sitting up in his bed, playing with the frayed edge of the cover he was lying under. He assumed someone would be bringing him food soon because he could smell it. All he had to do was wait and hope no one forgot about him. At the sound of the squeaking hinges of the door, the younger looked up. He had expected someone to bring him dinner, but the last person he had expected that to be was Yunho.**

 

**Upon seeing the man, Jaejoong instantly curled up into as small of a ball as possible and turned around so his back was facing the man. Yunho ignored Jaejoong’s initial reaction to him and went to place the plates down on the small table that was in the room not too far from his bed. He had expected Jaejoong to be excited for the food and to come on his own free will to the table, but that was not the case.**

 

**“Jaejoong, come and eat dinner,” Yunho called over to him.**

 

**“You eat first, I’m not hungry right now,” Jaejoong lied, hoping his stomach would not grumble any time soon.**

 

**“I want to eat with you,” Yunho stated, missing how they would eat together after Jaejoong was finished working on the deck. “At least come and sit down with me.”**

 

**“I said I’m not hungry,” Jaejoong said again. “I’ll sleep a bit before eating, so don’t worry about me.”**

 

**Yunho tapped his foot against the floor a couple of times. He had been kind enough to bring Jaejoong food, even some extra portions in case he was extra hungry, and he was not acting grateful at all. Instead, he was being stubborn and frustrating.**

 

**“Do I need to remind you that one of the rules was that you’d eat whatever I put in front of you?” Yunho asked.**

 

**Right when he said that, he saw the way Jaejoong made himself even smaller on the bed and how he started to shake slightly.**

 

**_Fuck..._ ** **Yunho cursed to himself.** **_I can’t use those rules if I want him to see that I care,_ ** **he said, slapping himself on the head a couple of times.**

 

**Right when Yunho was about to tell Jaejoong to take his time and come and eat when he was ready, he saw the younger shift on the bed and sit up. He was still in the same clothes he had been in earlier in the day and Yunho could see blood stains from where his sutures had opened up.**

 

**Slowly, Jaejoong made his way out of bed and shuffled over to the table where Yunho was standing.**

 

**Without making any eye contact, the younger slumped down into the chair in front of his plate of food. Only then did Yunho take a seat as well. He chose a seat close by Jaejoong, but that only caused Jaejoong to tense up. Before Yunho could even get a bite of food into his mouth, Jaejoong was standing up and moving to a different spot at the table where he would be farther away from Yunho.**

 

**The two of them began eating in silence once Jaejoong was situated in his new seat. A couple of minutes went by in complete silence with Jaejoong willingly eating the food in front of him. After all, he was actually hungry.**

 

**“You don’t have to eat everything on your plate if you’re not that hungry,” Yunho stated. “I piled more on because I wasn’t sure how much you would want to eat. Don’t eat too much and make yourself sick.”**

 

**Jaejoong looked up from his half finished plate of food and stared at Yunho in confusion. Just a couple of minutes ago the man had reminded him of one of the rules he had set for him and that was he had to eat everything on his plate. But now...the rules were...changing? This only confused Jaejoong, but he was glad for the change of rules, because he knew he was not going to be able to eat everything in front of him without feeling sick afterwards.**

 

**Yunho and Jaejoong continued eating in silence once more. By the time Yunho had finished everything on his plate, he looked over to see Jaejoong looking down at his lap with his plate mostly cleared of food. Yunho was just glad Jaejoong had eaten that much for him.**

 

**“You know...you can leave now,” Jaejoong said, feeling Yunho’s eyes on him and feeling uncomfortable.**

 

**“What?” Yunho asked, wondering if he had heard Jaejoong correctly.**

 

**“Leave,” Jaejoong repeated. “Get out, leave my sight, I don’t want you here anymore, vanish...I don’t know how else to get my message across,” Jaejoong stated, not caring if Yunho got mad at him right now and started hurting him.** **_I just want to be alone now,_ ** **he thought to himself before glancing up at Yunho.**

 

**Without saying another word, Yunho got up from his chair and grabbed his plate. His heavy boots thudded against the floor in the silence of the room. In his chair, Jaejoong tensed up, wondering if he was going to get hit or something by Yunho for telling the man what to do.**

 

**It was only when Yunho reached down and grabbed his plate from the table that Jaejoong relaxed in his chair. He continued looking down at his lap until he heard the sound of the infirmary door open and close. The door was not thrown open or slammed closed, or anything like that. It was just...normal.**

 

**“D-did he really just listen to me?” Jaejoong asked himself while pushing back his chair and shuffling back over to his bed so he could lay down again. “First he changed the rules, and then he actually listened to me? What’s going on here?” he questioned before laying down and closing his eyes.**

 

**Being alone for long periods of time, Jaejoong had found sleeping passed the time the quickest. Not to mention it helped his body to heal faster since he was not moving around constantly and agitating his wounds. So that is what he did. He tucked himself under his cover, nuzzled his head into his pillow, and drifted off into sleep.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	26. Bubble of Hope

**During the next two days, while Jaejoong was still on bedrest, Yunho came and visited him for each meal. Each time Yunho brought in a meal, he set Jaejoong’s plate down at one end of the table and sat himself at the other end. He wanted to give Jaejoong as much room as possible, to feel as safe as possible in his presence. Whenever they ate together, it was in silence. Jaejoong would stare at his plate the entire time, and Yunho would occasionally look up at him.**

 

**Junsu had also come to see him a couple of times within those two days. He had come immediately when he had learned that Yunho had come to see him to make sure he was alright. The younger was sad to learn that some of Jaejoong sutures had come out and that he had hurt his shoulder more, and frustrated that it had happened because of Yunho.**

 

**The second day, Junsu came to see Jaejoong sometime after lunch to make sure he was still alright. Even though Yoochun had wanted him to stay with him and talk, he had been firm on going to see Jaejoong. So, to let each of them have their way, Yoochun decided to go with him to see the other.**

 

**“Has he seriously been coming at each meal?” Junsu asked, sitting with Jaejoong on his bed in the infirmary.**

 

**“Yes,” Jaejoong confirmed. “I thought it was just going to be a one or two time thing...but he keeps coming back,” he explained.**

 

**“He hasn’t hurt you at all again, has he?” Junsu then asked, even though he could not see any signs of physical harm to Jaejoong.**

 

**“No, he just brings the food and we sit on opposite sides of the table as we eat in silence,” Jaejoong stated. “I stare at my food and he sometimes watches me.”**

 

**“You two don’t say** **_anything_ ** **?” Yoochun asks after sitting in silence since they had arrived in the infirmary.**

 

**Jaejoong turned his head towards Yoochun and nodded. Both Junsu and Yoochun were looking at him in confusion. Yoochun knew it was hard for Yunho to keep his mouth closed and began wondering how he had managed to keep himself silent. Junsu on the other hand was just waiting to one day see Yunho being dragged back to the brig because he finally snapped and hurt Jaejoong again. He did not believe the man could behave himself for much longer.**

 

**The room had been silent for a couple of minutes now as everyone thought about their own things. It was finally Yoochun who broke that silence.**

 

**“Do you smell that, Junsu?” the older asked.**

 

**“Oh! I smells like dinner is done!” Junsu stated excitedly.**

 

**As soon as Junsu said that, he paused and looked over at Jaejoong. Jaejoong’s face had turned slightly pale and he looked nervous.**

 

**“Come on, Junsu. We should get going now,” Yoochun stated, pulling Junsu gently up by the arm. “If Yunho had been coming regularly to see Jaejoong, we shouldn’t be here when he arrives.”**

 

**“But what if he gets hurt today?” Junsu questioned, looking over to Jaejoong as he stood up from the bed.**

 

**“If Yunho does something, I’ll personally lock him in the brig myself and never let him out,” Yoochun stated in a serious voice. “But it’s more dangerous for us to interrupt what Yunho wants to do and to stay around.”**

 

**Junsu balanced himself on his legs and, leaning up against Yoochun, looked down at Jaejoong one last time.**

 

**“Call for help if you need it,” Junsu told Jaejoong with a worried look on his face.**

 

**Just as the two of them were turning around to leave the infirmary, the door opened revealing Yunho with two plates of food.**

 

**“Perfect timing,” Yunho said. “You were leaving and I’m coming. At least you kept Jaejoong company between meals,” he said without a single emotion showing on his face.**

 

**Junsu glared at Yunho for a while before averting his eyes and clinging to Yoochun more. He still did not like being around Yunho after what the man had done to him. The younger thought he might have an aversion to Yunho for the rest of his life if they were never able to get off this ship.**

 

**Silently, Yoochun guided Junsu out of the infirmary and off to his room so he could allow Junsu to rest while he grabbed their food.**

 

**Yunho placed the two plates down in their normal places before turning back and closing the infirmary door. As soon as he turned back towards the table, he saw Jaejoong was already sitting down and looking at his food. Slowly, Yunho made his way over to the table as well and sat down in his chair.**

 

**The last couple of times he had eaten with Jaejoong, Yunho had noticed something about him. Until he ate his first bite of food, Jaejoong would not touch his plate. So, without waiting, Yunho took his first bite of food. Then, just like the times before, he watched as Jaejoong placed a little into his mouth and chewed slowly as if testing to see if it was alright to eat.**

 

**“It’s nice to eat with you like this,” Yunho said during the middle of their meal, trying to break the silence for once.**

 

**“I’m sure this won’t last long as soon as I’m better,” Jaejoong stated while still staring down at his plate and poking his food around.**

 

**“I’m not going to hurt you again,” Yunho said right away. “I’m not going to hit you or rape you again. I promise.”**

 

**At that point, Jaejoong stopped pushing his food around and raised his head to look at Yunho. He was confused as to why Yunho would say something like that. How could he make a promise like that after everything he had put him through?**

 

**“I don’t believe you,” Jaejoong then said as he stared at Yunho. “What would make you change so dramatically?”**

 

**“Jaejoong, whether you choose to believe it or not, I really am sorry about what I’ve done to you,” Yunho explained, putting his own food down and staring more seriously at Jaejoong. “I’m especially sorry for what I did to you a couple weeks ago. I was stressed about what had happened when you were taken and then you just said things that made me snap.”**

 

**“Pft! Why would you care if I was taken off your ship?” Jaejoong questioned. “Sad you lost your fuck toy to another captain and crew?”**

 

**“I lost my mother when I was born and then had to watch as an infection spread through my father’s body and slowly killed him, knowing there was nothing I could do,” Yunho said, turning his head down as he thought about it and what it had been like to watch his father go through that much pain. “Then...I lost the first person outside of my family that I had affectionate feelings for.”**

 

**Yunho looked back up and met with Jaejoong’s eyes. They both stared at each other in silence. The only sounds being made were those of the crew as they made noise while eating together, the waves tossing the ship around, and the creaking of the wood all around them. Jaejoong had lost both of his parents as well, he knew that pain. That was when Jaejoong realized he and Yunho had a few more things in common than he thought.**

 

**Jaejoong had not been there to witness his mother’s death. Yunho had been around for his mother’s death, but he had only been a baby and had no memory of losing her. They also both got to watch as their fathers died. They had also both watched someone they cared about be taken away from him, if he could really trust what Yunho was saying about having affection for him. Jaejoong just did not want Yunho to find out about who he had lost. That was just one more thing to use against him.**

 

**“You had only seen me on my father’s ship,” Jaejoong stated, breaking the silence which had become uncomfortable to him. “I could have turned out to be a complete ass for all you know. You would have wasted years of your life loving someone who’s an asshole,” he pointed out. “You knew I was a prince, after all. We have tendencies to be stuck up jerks who think the world is paved in gold for us,” Jaejoong stated, thinking of a few more spoiled princes he had met.**

 

**Hearing Jaejoong said that made Yunho laugh to himself.**

 

**“You looked different to me,” Yunho explained. “Can’t you just believe me when I say I have feelings for you?”**

 

**“Like I said last time...it’s hard to do that after everything you’ve done to me and how you’ve treated me,” Jaejoong stated, letting out a heavy sigh after.**

 

**“Doesn’t it mean anything to you that I’ve shown so much self restraint while you’ve been bedridden?” Yunho asked. “I could have easily touched you...taken advantage of you...but I didn’t.”**

 

**The room went silent once again as Jaejoong looked down into his lap and bit the inside of his cheek. Even though both of them still had about half a plate left of food, neither of them went back to eating.**

 

**“Jaejoong, I-”**

 

**“Leave,” Jaejoong said, cutting Yunho off.** **_I can’t listen to you any longer tonight,_ ** **he added to himself without looking up at the man.**

 

**Without a word, Yunho slid his chair back and grabbed his plate from the table. This time, he walked out of the infirmary without grabbing Jaejoong’s plate. Since the man still had food left on it, he figured it would be a good idea to leave it just incase he wanted to eat more once he was gone.**

 

**After a couple minutes of silence, Jaejoong did go back to eating and finished off his dinner. Once he was done, he walked back over to his bed and laid down to sleep. It did not matter that the crew was being extra loud today. Jaejoong just wanted to stop thinking and let his body rest. This was the first night since his fall on deck that his shoulder had not been hurting him, so he was going to take advantage of that and get a full, peaceful night’s sleep.**

 

**The next morning, Yunho came and brought Jaejoong breakfast. Once again, they sat in silence, pretending that the conversation they had last night had never happened. It was just as they were finishing up eating that the infirmary door opened and Taecyeon came in. Jaejoong perked up a bit, but saw the slight scowl on Yunho’s face.**

 

**“Good morning, Taecyeon,” Yunho greeted in a not-so-cheerful tone.**

 

**“Good morning,” the doctor greeted back. “Jaejoong, I want to check how you’re doing.”**

 

**Nodding his head, Jaejoong got up from the table and made his way over to his bed where the doctor usually did his check-ups. As Jaejoong walked, the doctor took note of how thin his legs looked.**

 

**Taecyeon did his examination, checking on all the stitches and rotating Jaejoong’s shoulder to make sure it was healing alright. Yunho had never been there when the doctor had needed to do a check on his internal injuries, but this time he was sitting at the table.**

 

**“Can Yunho leave for this part?” Jaejoong asked before laying down on his stomach on the bed.**

 

**The doctor turned around to say something to Yunho, but the man was already standing up and heading towards the door.**

 

**“Just shout for me when you’re finished,” Yunho said before leaving the room.**

 

**When the door closed behind Yunho, Taecyeon’s jaw dropped open as he turned his head towards Jaejoong.**

 

**“Wow...he actually listened to what you asked without me having to say anything,” Taecyeon said in shock as he pulled down Jaejoong’s pants and began his inspection.**

 

**“He’s actually been listening to me more recently,” Jaejoong explained, grimacing in pain from being stretched.**

 

**“That’s strange of him to do,” the doctor stated before pulling his fingers out of Jaejoong and wiping them off. “On the plus side you’re healing very nicely. Everything seems to be going as planned, since you’re actually** **_listening_ ** **to my instructions” he stated. “Yunho! You can come back in!” the doctor then shouted.**

 

**The door opened within the next couple of seconds and Yunho entered. Jaejoong quickly pulled up his pants to cover his ass before sitting on the bed again.**

 

**“I think it would be a good idea for you to walk around a bit with some assistance,” Taecyeon said to Jaejoong. “Even though you walked around with Junsu a while ago, it looks like you haven’t built back enough muscle in your legs,” he explained.**

 

**“Can I walk around with Junsu again then?” Jaejoong questioned, shifting on the bed slightly.**

 

**“He actually hurt himself yesterday,” the doctor stated with a heavy sigh. “Yoochun had me come and check him out. I guess he tripped on deck at some point last night while they were walking a little and sprained his ankle. He could barely stand on it yesterday without immense pain.”**

 

**“Is he alright?” Jaejoong asked concerningly.**

 

**“He’s just fine other than the pain. We wrapped his ankle and made sure to splint it, but I told Yoochun to keep him in bed for the next couple of days to avoid any further damage,” the doctor explained.**

 

**“I can always walk with him,” Yunho offered with a shrug of his shoulders, not showing how excited he really was for this opportunity. “I’d be strong enough to support him.”**

 

**Jaejoong looked up at the doctor who was looking back down at him. Neither of them knew what to think about this. First Yunho was listening to Jaejoong, and now he wanted to be the one to walk him around? Neither of them knew what had changed within Yunho to make him like this, but at least it was better than his past behavior.**

 

**“I guess that’s the only option we really have, unless Jaejoong wants to be walked around by another member of the crew,” Taecyeon said. “Even though I’m a doctor, I have a bad back so I wouldn’t be able to support your weight,” he explained, knowing Jaejoong would try bringing up the option that he help him around.**

 

**“Are you alright with doing this, Jaejoong?” Yunho asked. “If you want a crew member to walk you around instead I can get someone. But I would have no problem going with you.”**

 

**Although Jaejoong was tempted to accept Yunho’s offer and have another crew member walk with him, he knew they would not tolerate him for long. Even those who used to come into the infirmary and talk with him only lasted an hour or so. Walking around with him slowly would most likely annoy them quickly, especially since he might have to lean on them for support. So even if it seemed insane, the safest bet appeared to be to go with Yunho.**

 

**“If that’s the only real option, then I guess there’s nothing I can do about it now is there?” Jaejoong asked in an annoyed tone.**

 

**Even though he knew he could not trust Yunho, nor any of the other crew members, this was the only choice he had right now. Not to mention he was tired of being cooped up in the infirmary all the time. No matter what he was going to get out and stretch his legs.**

 

**The doctor started gathering all his things and putting them away while talking to Jaejoong and Yunho.**

 

**“Don’t keep him walking for too long,” Taecyeon began saying. “Don’t walk at too fast of a pace either or he might hurt himself. If he gets tries going too fast, stop so he doesn’t strain his muscles.”**

 

**“Alright, I’ll keep everything in mind,” Yunho said just as the doctor was leaving the infirmary.**

 

**When the door closed, Jaejoong took a deep breath and quickly glanced at Yunho before looking back at the floor. The room remained silent as the younger slid his boots on. Taecyeon had made sure to grab him a pair, since they did not want to add splinters onto the list of problems to treat.**

 

**“Let’s get going then,” Jaejoong said as he stood up from his bed.**

 

**“Someone’s eager to spend time with me,” Yunho stated with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Hardly,” Jaejoong clarified with a flat expression on his face. “I only want to stretch my legs. Walking from my bed to the table a couple times a day doesn’t give me enough time on my feet.”**

 

**Jaejoong started heading for the door, and was almost there when he suddenly felt an arm wrap around his waist. Right away, he stopped in his tracks and stared up at Yunho.**

 

**“I have to stay close,” Yunho claimed. “I wouldn’t want you falling or anything,” he stated.**

 

**“Just walk next to me,” Jaejoong stated, shoving Yunho’s arm off of him. “You don’t need to touch me like that in order to walk with me. Don’t touch me unless you absolutely have to, and by that, I mean only if I’m falling.”**

 

**Backing away a little, Yunho held his hands up in a non-offensive manner to show Jaejoong he meant him no harm. The younger watched Yunho for a couple more seconds before opening the door and stepping out onto the deck. Since he had only snuck out of the infirmary at night to walk around, the brightness of the day was a huge shock to him.**

 

**Jaejoong took a couple of steps out on the deck and forgot how busy it tended to be out there. Crew members were hustling around everywhere getting things done. Yunho stayed behind Jaejoong as he walked around the edge of the ship slowly. He was not sure if that was as fast as Jaejoong could walk right now or if he was simply enjoying stretching his legs.**

 

**While Jaejoong was walking, he stayed near the side of the ship to stay out of everyone's way. The last thing he wanted to do was anger members of the crew, since last time that had gotten him pinned down to the deck.**

 

**As he continued making his way around, Jaejoong soon stopped and looked over the side of the ship, down into the dark ocean beneath them. The water splashed against the side of the ship, sending a mist against his face and arms, which actually felt quite nice to him.**

 

**Yunho was soon standing next to him looking down as well. He chose not to say anything and just join him to give him the chance to speak first if he wanted to.**

 

**“What happened to Joonmyun’s ship in the end?” Jaejoong questioned.**

 

**“Hmm...it should be resting at the bottom of the ocean by now,” Yunho stated. “Quite a few holes were blown into it, after all.”**

 

**“So...everyone from that crew is dead?” Jaejoong asked next.**

 

**“Yes,” was all Yunho said before hearing a pleased hum come from Jaejoong.** **_At least I seemed to say one thing right that he approves of,_ ** **Yunho said to himself, glancing over at Jaejoong to see a small smile on his lips.**

 

**Jaejoong then heaved himself off the side of the ship and continued walking. This time, when Yunho walked next to him, he did not stop him. Instead, they walked around the ship in silence. A couple of times Jaejoong stumbled, but Yunho was there to catch him before he hit the deck. Jaejoong appreciated that Yunho did that for him, and how the man would immediately released him once he was standing upright again.**

 

**“What are you going to do when someone comes to rescue Junsu and me?” Jaejoong asked as they started their second lap around the ship.**

 

**Yunho let a small laugh escaped his mouth as they continued walking. He could not help but find it humorous that Jaejoong thought someone was going to be able to find them. Had the younger not already learned how easily they stayed hidden when they do not want to be found?**

 

**“Jaejoong...not to burst your bubble of hope or anything...but my crew is very good at keeping this ship undercover. Whether it’s switching our flags as we get closer to shore, or anchoring the ship down in hidden places that as far as I know…only we know of,” Yunho explained followed by another small, humorous laugh. “The chances of anyone from your kingdom finding you are very slim.”**

 

**Slowing his pace, Jaejoong stood against the side of the ship, leaning all of his weight against it to stay standing and not topple over. That had been the last thing he had wanted to hear from Yunho. The man had done a great job bursting his “bubble of hope” as he had called it.**

 

**“I think the heat is getting to me…” Jaejoong suddenly said. “I should go back in and rest for today,” he added, turning around to face Yunho and head back to the infirmary.**

 

**Yunho agreed and started following after Jaejoong again. As soon as Jaejoong was laying back in his bed again, the rest of the day proceeded as normal. Yunho came back with his lunch and dinner, and they sat in silence as they ate. The only thing that was different was that night.**

 

**Jaejoong had no idea what time it was, all he knew was that it was pitch black outside when he heard the door to the infirmary open. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Jaejoong tried to adjust to the dim light from the lanterns in the room.**

 

**“Jaejoong…” Junsu called out lightly. “Jaejoong, are you awake?”**

 

**“Junsu?” Jaejoong replied. “Is that you?” he asked as he friend took a couple more steps closer to him. “What are you doing here in the middle of the night? I thought you’d hurt your ankle and were on bedrest for the next couple of days to get better.”**

 

**“How did you know about that?” Junsu asked as he sat down on Jaejoong’s bed after hobbling over towards him.**

 

**“Taecyeon told me when he gave me my check-up today,” Jaejoong explained as he got more comfortable on his bed.**

 

**“Ahhh, I see. Well, I don’t know how much time I have. I snuck out when Yoochun was passed out cold,” Junsu stated. He glanced behind him as if he thought Yoochun would be standing there. “We spent more of today trying to get him to remember his past and he got a headache from trying too hard,” the younger explained.**

 

**“At least he’s remembering things though,” Jaejoong pointed out. “That’s always a good thing. Even if it is hard for him at times, he remembers you at least.”**

 

**“It is nice that he’s trying so hard to remember everything,” Junsu agreed with a small smile on his face. “It probably doesn’t help that today I was trying to help him remember other kingdoms…”**

 

**“Ohh...that would give anyone a headache, Junsu…” Jaejoong said with a grimace on his face, remembering the headaches he had given himself from trying to cram all that information into his head.**

 

**“Anyways,” Junsu said, waving his hands around to get Jaejoong’s attention. “Yoochun hasn’t let me walk around or anything because he’s set on the fact that if I stand, my ankle is going to snap in half or something,” the young said while rolling his eyes. “I heard you were allowed to walk around on deck today though. Want to make a round with me this time?”**

 

**Jaejoong raised his eyebrows at the idea before nodding his head. Even though both of them still felt like crap in one way or another, they made their way out of the infirmary and onto the deck. Junsu had grabbed one of the lanterns that were hanging so they would have something to light their way as they made their round.**

 

**As the two of them were walking, they noticed the water getting rougher and the waves larger. That must have meant a storm was coming. They just hoped it did not hit while they were out that night. With the water turning as rough as it was, they both clung to the side of the ship to keep from being knocked around while the ship lurched back and forth.**

 

**Some of the waves were turning large enough that they were splashing onto the deck, making it more difficult to walk, especially for Junsu whose ankle was bandaged. This started happening when they were towards the middle of the ship, so there was no place they could quickly get away to.**

 

**“We should get back to the infirmary!” Junsu called over the howling wind that had picked up.**

 

**“Yeah, I agree!” Jaejoong shouted back just as another wave slapped over the side of the ship.**

 

**Just as they were turning around and heading back to the infirmary, a huge wave surged over the side of the ship, coming completely out of nowhere. Junsu and Jaejoong cried out, clinging to the side of the ship for dear life and holding their breath. The wave crashed onto the ship, partially flooding the deck in the process. While Junsu had been able to keep hold of the railing of the ship, Jaejoong had not. By the time Junsu was able to open his eyes again and wipe the water from them, he was just in time to watch as Jaejoong got dragged off the side of the ship by the wave and tossed into the ocean.**

 

**“Jaejoong!” Junsu shouted, leaning over the side of the ship to see Jaejoong bobbing up and down in the water, waving his hands around like a madman as he panicked and tried to stay afloat.**


	27. Stay Here Tonight

**“Man overboard! Man overboard!” Junsu shouted at the top of his lungs. “Someone! Anyone! Help! Man overboard!” he shouted more, hitting the side of the ship to try and create more noise, though he was sure it was drowned out by the wind and waves. “You idiot pirates wake up already! Please!”**

 

**Yunho and Yoochun were the first people on the deck. Yoochun only had on a pair of pants since that is what he had worn to bed, but Yunho was still fully dressed since he had not gone to sleep yet. Other members of the crew were soon on deck and rushing over to the side of the ship where Junsu was standing.**

 

**It only took an instant to piece together what had happened. If Yoochun had woken up alone just now, that had to have meant Junsu had gone to visit Jaejoong. And if Jaejoong was not with Junsu right now...he must have been swept overboard by a large wave.**

 

**“Junsu get away from the side before you get thrown over to!” Yoochun called.**

 

**“No! I have to watch out for Jaejoong! He can’t swim!” Junsu shouted. “He’s going to drown!”**

 

**Without thinking, Yunho stripped off his jacket and boots and threw them onto the deck. He quickly got up on the railing of the ship, spotted the younger, and plunged himself into the freezing water after Jaejoong.**

 

**At this point, the other crew members were working on thinking of the fastest way to get Yunho and Jaejoong back on board. Junsu was contemplating jumping in after Jaejoong as well, but Yoochun was pulling him away from the side of the ship and pinning him against his body.**

 

**In the ocean, Jaejoong was fighting to keep his head above the water. He did not even know Yunho had come after him because water kept splashing into his eyes, forcing him to keep them closed. He was even having problems telling which way was up anymore, which caused him to flail around even more.**

 

**Yunho had almost reached Jaejoong when a huge wave rose and crashed down on the younger, forcing him under the surface and keeping him there. When Yunho no longer saw Jaejoong struggling, he took in a deep breath of air and dove down under the water. Yunho forced his eyes open and was able to make out the imagine of a lifeless body sinking farther and farther down into the dark water. As quickly as he could, Yunho swam towards Jaejoong, hoping he could reach him in time.**

 

**Even when his lungs were hurting from his lack of air, Yunho did not resurface. There was a grimace on his face from the pain in his lungs, but he refused to give up as he reached his hand out towards Jaejoong. His fingers touched Jaejoong’s shirt, and he was able to get a grasp on it. Quickly, he dragged the younger through the water and towards him. Then, without wasting any time, he began ascending back towards the surface of the water with the younger in his grasp. His lungs were screaming for air even more now as he began kicking his legs quickly, fighting the urge to scream and open his mouth.**

 

**By the time Yunho had broke the surface and was trying to make his way back to the ship with Jaejoong in his arms, there was a smaller boat filled with Kyung, Jaehyo, and Yongguk heading towards them. The waves were tossing all of them around, making things a lot more challenging. Yunho was thankful to see them, though, because he really did not know else he would have gotten Jaejoong, or himself, back on board.**

 

**The two of them had drifted farther away from the ship than Yunho could have imagined and he was tired from fighting against the waves and diving down to save Jaejoong. Not to mention he was still trying to take in lungfuls of air into his body, which was made harder when waves continued crashing into them and water was getting forced down his throat. He only wished the smaller boat would get to them faster, because keeping Jaejoong afloat with him was one of the most difficult thing he had ever done.**

 

**Just when Yunho thought he was going to lose his hold on Jaejoong, the boat reached them and the crew members pulled them both in. He made sure Jaejoong was grabbed first since he was unconscious, and then helped the crew members haul himself in right after.**

 

**As soon as he clambered into the boat, Yunho leaned over Jaejoong and realized he was not breathing. Panicking, he started chest compressions, something he had learned from Taecyeon after a couple of crew members had fallen over the ship before. Yunho did a couple chest compressions before giving Jaejoong mouth-to-mouth, followed by more chest compression. This whole process was made harder with the boat being tossed around by the large waves, but he knew he could not give up.**

 

**Yunho did not know for how long he was doing this to Jaejoong, but was relieved when Jaejoong moved slightly. Backing away, Yunho watched as Jaejoong coughed up mass amounts of water and turned his head to the side to spit it out.**

 

**“Yes, that’s it, Jaejoong...come back to me- I mean us…” Yunho muttered under his breath as he raked his fingers through his hair. “Don’t give up…”**

 

**Jaejoong was gasping for air and shaking as he opened his eyes a little. Rain pelted his face, making it even harder to see, but he knew he was no longer in the water drowning.**

 

**“Oh thank, God…” the man sighed in relief, feeling like he was about to pass out from relief.**

 

**Yunho and Jaejoong made eye contact for only a couple of seconds before Jaejoong closed his eyes again and slipped into unconsciousness.**

 

**Another large sigh of relief passed Yunho’s lips as he moved Jaejoong’s soaked hair from his eyes and looked down at him. The small boat continued rocking back and forth in the ocean until they finally reached the ship again and reconnected the ropes to hoist it up.**

 

**“You’ll be alright,” Yunho whispered to Jaejoong as he gathered the drenched man in his arms. “I’ve got you…”**

 

**When the small boat made it back to deck, Yunho was the first one off, carrying Jaejoong in his arms. Junsu spotted Jaejoong lying unconscious and he could not help but start to panic.**

 

**“Relax, Junsu,” Yoochun said, holding the younger back from doing something stupid. “His chest is moving, he’s just unconscious,” he explained.**

 

**“Jaejoong!” Junsu shouted, regardless of what Yoochun had just told him. “Jaejoong! Open your eyes!” he shouted even louder, wanting to just make sure his friend was still alive.**

 

**“Everyone, get back inside!” Yunho shouted over the roar of the wind and waves. “No one else is to be out here for the rest of the night! Understand!?”**

 

**“Yes, captain!” the crew shouted in unison before heading back to their bunks, besides for those who were tieing the small boat back down.**

 

**“I’m taking Jaejoong back to my room with me,” Yunho told Yoochun and Junsu as he walked past them. “He’s freezing cold and needs to be warmed up.”**

 

**With that said, Yunho walked away with Jaejoong dangling in his arms. Junsu did not bother calling out after his friend again as Yoochun held onto him even tighter.**

 

**“You’re freezing cold as well,” Yoochun stated, feeling Junsu’s cold clothes pressed up against his chest. “Let’s go get you warm.”**

 

**Junsu slowly nodded his head and allowed for Yoochun to pull him back to his room and lock the door behind them. He had not realized before just how much he had been shaking, but now that he was back inside, he could tell easily.**

 

**“Strip,” Yoochun ordered right away as he went to his dresser to try and find more clothes for Junsu.**

 

**Flinching a bit at Yoochun’s harsh tone, Junsu did as he was told and stripped out of his soaking wet clothes. Not knowing where to throw them, he tossed them to the floor by his feet.**

 

**“What the hell were you thinking, Junsu!?” Yoochun screamed at him while still searching for dry clothes for him.**

 

**“I...I...wa-”**

 

**“You weren’t even suppose to be walking around yet because of your ankle! But what do you do!? You go walk around during the middle of the night on deck!” Yoochun screamed, cutting Junsu off before he could get anything out. “Not only that! You dragged Jaejoong into this too and almost caused him to die!”**

 

**Junsu instantly shrunk back from Yoochun as he continued yelling at him. His legs gave out from under him and he toppled to the floor with tears in his eyes. Ever since he and Yoochun had begun talking and getting closer again, he had never been yelled at by him like this. Now, however, Yoochun was letting his voice raise higher and higher. The entire room seemed to shake from how loud he was screaming.**

 

**While Junsu sat on the floor, curled up in a ball, Yoochun took a couple of steps closer and knelt down next to him.**

 

**“How’s your ankle?” Yoochun asked in a hushed voice while rubbing Junsu’s shoulder. He felt bad for snapping at the younger like that, but what else was he expected to do at a time like this?**

 

**Without saying a word, Junsu stuck his leg out so that Yoochun could look at his ankle. One gentle poke had Junsu yelping and pulling his leg back in, trying to protect his ankle.**

 

**“Stupid,” Yoochun stated. “You’ve only gone and made it worse,” he stated before standing back up. “You know I didn’t mean to yell at you like that, Junsu,” the older explained.**

 

**“I know, Yoochun…” Junsu replied, sniffling a little and wiping tears off his face.**

 

**“I just...why did you go and do that? Why sneak away in the middle of the night like that?” Yoochun questioned while looking for clothes again, pulling a shirt and pair of pants out from a drawer.**

 

**“You were overreacting to my ankle before,” Junsu explained. “You said it was going to snap in half if I put any weight on it. I knew you wouldn’t let me go and see Jaejoong...so I had to sneak out like that.”**

 

**“Junsu…” Yoochun called, walking back over and extending his hand to the younger.**

 

**Taking the older’s hand, Junsu heaved himself to his feet and plopped his naked self down onto the bed. Yoochun then handed him his clothes before disappearing into the bathroom. By the time Yoochun reentered the bedroom, Junsu had managed to pull on his shirt and was struggling with his pants since they were too big for him, and he was trying to manage it without putting weight on his ankle. Yoochun went over to him and quickly helped him with his pants before sitting him back down and beginning to dry his hair.**

 

**“Please don’t do something like that ever again,” Yoochun asked while still drying Junsu’s hair. “You already lost me once...I don’t know what I’d do if I actually lost you.”**

 

**Leaning forward, Junsu wrapped his arms around Yoochun’s waist and held him close for heat. Yoochun removed the towel from Junsu’s mostly dried hair and ran his hand over the younger’s head in a soothing manner.**

 

**“I’m sowwy…” Junsu said, reverting back to how he use to talk as a little kid to try and lighten the mood.**

 

**Yoochun placed his hands on Junsu’s shoulders and pushed the younger back to look at him. Thankfully, Junsu saw a smile on Yoochun’s lips and smiled back. Junsu thought Yoochun was going to say something to him when he leaned down, and was shocked when he felt Yoochun give him a kiss instead. He thought he would be getting a lecture about how his actions were dangerous, but he could settle for a kiss as well.**

 

**“Let’s go to bed for now and talk about this later,” Yoochun stated as he motioned for Junsu to crawl into bed.**

 

**Junsu let out a small sigh, sad that he was not going to be able to escape the lecture he was going to be getting eventually. But he nodded his head in agreement since there was no escaping it.**

 

**“Then come on, let’s get comfortable,” the older said while ruffling Junsu’s hair a bit.**

 

**The younger instantly shuffled around on the bed and laid down in his normal spot, nestling himself under the covers, and pulling them close to his body. Following in after the younger, Yoochun laid on his side and pulled Junsu in close to him. There was no way he was going to let him slip out from his arms ever again. Junsu cuddled closer to Yoochun and rested his head against the older’s chest. They both closed their eyes at that moment and allowed themselves to fall into a deep sleep.**

 

**~~ Yunho’s Room ~~**

 

**Yunho carried Jaejoong into his room and right into the bathroom. Right away, he stripped off Jaejoong’s soaked clothes and tossed them into a pile somewhere on the floor. He then grabbed towels and started drying off his body and hair.**

 

**“Jaejoong…?” Yunho called as he finished drying off his chest. “Jaejoong, can you hear me?” he asked again.**

 

**Jaejoong’s eyes remained closed and his body was not getting any warmer, even though he was being dried off. Yunho picked him back up and brought him to the bed where he laid him down and tucked him under the covers. He then stripped his own clothes, since they were also soaking wet, and crawled in after Jaejoong. Right away, Yunho pressed Jaejoong against his body to try and get him warm again. Yunho ran his hands over Jaejoong’s body, seeing if he was getting any warmer and prayed he would be alright.**

 

**After what felt like hours, Yunho finally realized that Jaejoong was starting to warm up.**

 

**“You’ll be alright…” the older whispered to him, though he did not think he could hear him at all.**

 

**Yunho pulled Jaejoong in even closer to him as he finally started to relax enough to sleep. Jaejoong was showing improvement so Yunho finally felt like he could get some sleep without worrying that the younger was going to die on him suddenly or anything.**

 

**_I can’t believe I almost lost you again,_ ** **Yunho said to himself before dozing off.**

 

**During the middle of the night, Jaejoong woke up, feeling too hot under the covers. That confused him, considering all the nights he had spent in the infirmary he had never been this uncomfortable. He figured maybe more had been placed on him, but that just uncomfortable and unwanted.**

 

**Wanting the covers off, he attempted to move, but found he was trapped in place. Then he realized he was not in the infirmary like he thought he was. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he recognized it was Yunho’s room. Jaejoong gulped nervously before turning his head around to find Yunho was the one keeping him in place. The man had his arms wrapped around him and one of his legs trapping his.**

 

**When Jaejoong tried to move again, he noticed he was naked. That is when he also realized he could feel Yunho’s chest against his back. Jaejoong could not help but start to panic at his current situation. Had Yunho done something to him while he had been unconscious? Heck...he barely remembered anything after being swept off the ship. How long had he been in the water? Who had saved him? How long had he been passed out? Why were they both naked!? Yes, that was the most important question.** **_Why were they both naked and in the same bed!?_ **

 

**The first thing Jaejoong did was try to move to see if he was sore, which surprisingly...he was not. He felt no kind of soreness in his ass. Not even a slight sting.**

 

**_So...he didn’t rape me again?_ ** **Jaejoong asked himself.**

 

**Not wanting to give Yunho that chance, Jaejoong attempted moving the man’s arms off of him. When he did this, however, he heard a groan come from Yunho. Immediately Jaejoong froze where he was lying.**

 

**“Are you awake, Jaejoong?” Yunho asked in a groggy voice.**

 

**Staying as still as possible, Jaejoong closed his eyes. He prayed that maybe Yunho would think he was still sleeping and go back to sleep himself.**

 

**“I know you’re awake, Jaejoong,” Yunho said this time.**

 

**_Then why did you ask in the first place?_ ** **Jaejoong asked, rolling his eyes in the process.**

 

**Struggling, Jaejoong managed to turn himself over so he was facing Yunho this time. It was better, in his opinion, to be facing the man that could possibly hurt him at any second. Yunho untangled himself from Jaejoong so he could rest more comfortably. Jaejoong then clung the covers to himself, keeping himself as covered as possible so he would not give Yunho any chances to get to him.**

 

**“Don’t worry Jaejoong...I didn’t touch you. I just undressed you, dried you off, and put you in bed,” Yunho stated in a sleepy voice. “I had to make sure you got warm after being overboard.”**

 

**Jaejoong scooted away from Yunho a bit, moving as far as he could without toppling off the edge of the bed. Now that Yunho was not right next to him, he was already feeling cold again. There was a slight regret of waking the man up and moving away from him, but he could not just go back and start snuggling up against him for warmth. That would be strange.**

 

**“Were...were you the one that saved me?” Jaejoong asked, still completely covered by the blanket he had taken for himself.**

 

**“Junsu was shouting like a mad man after you got swept away, and I dove in after you once I realized what had happened,” Yunho stated as calmly as he could. “I’m shocked you can’t swim though. You told me you didn’t like water but...I never figured that would be why.”**

 

**“Well if I was ever around water, there was always someone with me,” Jaejoong explained. “If I was ever in danger of drowning, there would be someone there to save me right away before things could escalate like they did tonight,” he continued explaining.**

 

**Yunho glanced over the fact that Jaejoong never thanked him for saving his life, though it would have been nice for him to acknowledge it.**

 

**“If you don’t know how to swim, then you should have been more careful on the deck,” Yunho told him firmly. “You shouldn’t have even been out there in the middle of the night,” he stated. “In fact...this is the second time you’ve been wondering around on deck during the night.”**

 

**Jaejoong knew this would be coming, he was just shocked Yunho was not shouting it at him or blaming him for everything.**

 

**The room grew silent as the two of them laid there awake. Both of them felt tired after what they had been through that night, but neither appeared to want to sleep. Jaejoong did not want to close his eyes first because he was scared of what Yunho might try to do. Yunho, on the other hand, wanted Jaejoong to fall asleep first so he knew he was getting his rest to recuperate.**

 

**“I think I want to go back to the infirmary and sleep there tonight…” Jaejoong stated, not able to stand the silence between them anymore. “If you don’t want me walking around on deck at night alone, then you can come with. But you better not follow me in.”**

 

**“Stay here tonight, Jaejoong. You’re tired and you know my bed is more comfortable than the ones in the infirmary,” Yunho stated, trying to convince Jaejoong to stay with him.**

 

**“No. I don’t want to stay,” Jaejoong said, clinging the cover closer to him and turning around so he could throw his legs over the side of the bed.**

 

**“I said, stay here for the night,” Yunho repeated.**

 

**“And I said I don’t want to!” Jaejoong exclaimed this time, trying to get his point across.**

 

**Getting angry at Jaejoong for being so stubborn, Yunho sat up in bed and reached across to Jaejoong. Pulling on his arm, Yunho caused Jaejoong to lay back down on the mattress. Jaejoong tried to push Yunho away from him, but the man was persistent and pushed him harder against the mattress and positioned himself so he was hovering over the younger. They had been struggling so much that the covers on the bed were now lying either on the floor, or hanging off the side of the bed.**

 

**With Yunho straddling Jaejoong and glaring down at him, Jaejoong had nothing else to do but lay there. Yunho was starting to scare him again and he started to think he was going to get raped right then.**

 

**Yunho suddenly snapped out of it and saw the worried expression on Jaejoong’s face.**

 

**_Shit...I started to snap..._ ** **Yunho swore to himself as he bit the inside of his bottom lip.**

 

**Yunho closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath before looking down at the younger again. He saw Jaejoong’s head was turned to the side as he looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. If anyone would have walked into the room right now, it would have looked like an alpha wolf trying to put a younger wolf in its place.**

 

**Letting out a long sigh, Yunho declined his head, allowing it to fall in the crook of Jaejoong’s neck. Jaejoong flinched at the sudden contact, and started to work at pushing Yunho off of him. When Yunho felt him trying to move him, however, he reached his hands up and pinned Jaejoong’s wrists to the bed. All Jaejoong could do was let out a pathetic sounding whimper as he struggled, and failed, to free himself.**

 

**“Y-Yun-!” the younger gasped and cut himself off.**

 

**Suddenly, Jaejoong felt something he did not expect or want to feel at all. Yunho had started grinding himself against him. Jaejoong stayed as still as he possibly could, not wanting to admit that Yunho’s actions felt kind of good. Though his body hurt, and he was pretty sure some of his sutures had opened up again, he could not find it in himself to care. All he could focus on was what Yunho was doing to him. Partially because of the fear he felt for the man.**

 

**Out of nowhere, Jaejoong then felt Yunho start to lick and nibble at his neck. No matter how hard Jaejoong tried to move his head to block Yunho’s advances, he was unable to because his hands were still trapped against the mattress.**

 

**Yunho continued licking around his neck and grinding against him when suddenly, Jaejoong found himself moaning.**

 

**Instantly, Yunho picked his head up and looked down at Jaejoong, who had turned a deep shade of red out of embarrassment. He wished Yunho would stop staring at him but he knew the man would not do that. Most likely, he was enjoying himself too much.**

 

**“It looks like someone’s enjoying himself,” Yunho commented, loving the shade of red Jaejoong had turned.**

 

**“N-no! I’m not!” Jaejoong exclaimed, clamping his eyes closed.**

 

**Bending back down, Yunho instantly went back to the same spot on Jaejoong’s neck that he had gotten the response from before. Then, just like the last time, he managed to get a moan out of Jaejoong. It was the sweetest sound Yunho had ever heard.**

 

**Yunho then looked down and saw, to his pleasure, that Jaejoong had an erection. At that moment, Jaejoong also opened his eyes and saw where Yunho was looking. His eyes wandered down to their crotches and saw they both had erections. This frightened Jaejoong even more.**

 

**Before Jaejoong knew what was happening, Yunho was grinding their erections together again. Only this time, he was grinding them together harder and faster than before. Jaejoong tilted his head back against the pillow and bit down on his bottom lip to stifle anymore moans that were threatening to leave his mouth.**

 

**Even though Jaejoong hated to admit it, the arousal he was feeling was great. Yunho then repositioned himself so both of Jaejoong’s wrists were in one of his hands. Slowly, he brought his free hand down to Jaejoong’s ass. It was not until Jaejoong felt something pressing against his hole that he snapped back to reality.**

 

**“Yunho! No! Don’t do that!” Jaejoong screamed as he began moving around again.**

 

**“Sshhh…” was all Yunho said before starting to lick and bite at Jaejoong’s neck again.**

 

**The feelings on Jaejoong’s neck distracted him enough to allow Yunho to slip one of his fingers in. Jaejoong’s body tensed at the intrusion and turned his head away from Yunho, scared about what was going to happen to him in the end.**

 

**Tears started falling from Jaejoong’s eyes the more he thought about it, causing Yunho to lean down and kiss a couple of them away. Even though Jaejoong tried to move his head away, Yunho was persistent and kept planting more kisses on his face and neck. Jaejoong could not help but move his hips a little as Yunho continued pumping his finger in and out of his ass and kissing along his neck.**

 

**“Ah! Wait!” Jaejoong shouted, fighting harder against Yunho when he felt another finger being added to his quivering hole.**

 

**Once Yunho’s second finger was pushed all the way inside as well, he began moving them. Jaejoong lifted his back off the mattress as he adjusted to the new pressure. Taecyeon had said he was healed on the inside for the most part, except for a few of the smaller wounds. The younger was sure if Yunho raped him right now if he would open up wounds and make things more painful again.**

 

**However, a jolt of pleasure was soon running through Jaejoong as Yunho rubbed up against his prostate. Jaejoong’s mouth hung open in pleasure as he fought the urge to fuck himself against Yunho’s fingers. He should not be feeling this good when Yunho was touching him, but he was only a man, so of course he was going to have these kinds of reactions. Right?**

 

**While Yunho continued fingering Jaejoong, he began kissing his chest as well. Jaejoong turned into a moaning mess on the bed as his hips began moving on their own. Yunho was hitting his prostate each time he moved his fingers, which was driving him insane. Jaejoong knew he was close to cumming, but could not say it because he could not stop moaning. Tears of pleasure were running down his face as Yunho picked up the speed of his fingers inside of him.**

 

**Seeing that Jaejoong was getting close to cumming, Yunho released his wrists and moved his hand to Jaejoong’s leaking erection, which was begging for attention. With his hands now free, Jaejoong grabbed onto Yunho’s shoulders. Yunho thought Jaejoong was going to attempt to push him away, but instead, he was digging his nails into him while he moaned even louder.**

 

**Soon, Jaejoong’s breaths were becoming labored and his hips were thrusting randomly, quivering even as he tried to keep himself under control. Yunho could not help but smile down at Jaejoong as he moved his fingers faster both inside of him and on his erection.**

 

**“Aahhh!” Jaejoong called out loudly, thrusting his hips hard against Yunho’s fingers now. “Aaaahhh! Aahh!” he continued moaning, tilting his head back and raising his back off the mattress. “Cum...I have to…Yunho...” Jaejoong moaned out, hating himself for doing that.**

 

**“Then cum, Jaejoong,” Yunho whispered into his ear. “Cum long and hard from my fingers.”**

 

**Jaejoong’s entire body was shaking in pleasure as he moved his hands down to the bed and gripped at the pillows. His hips thrust a couple more times before he screamed and felt himself cumming all over his stomach and Yunho’s hand.**

 

**Panting, Jaejoong landed back on the bed and closed his eyes as he came down from his high. His body was shaking in pleasure as he waited for what was to come next. He figured Yunho would thrust into him at any time now, since he knew the man still had an erection. It was going to hurt, he knew it would hurt.**

 

**With his eyes still closed, he felt Yunho move around on the bed. Jaejoong thought for sure the worst part was going to come now. But then...the weight on the bed was gone, and Jaejoong could hear the sound of feet walking across the floor. The only sign that Jaejoong was not going to get raped again was when the bathroom door closed.**

 

**Remaining on the bed, Jaejoong stayed as silent as possible as he tried to listen for Yunho. It was all silent until suddenly he started to hear moaning coming from the other side of the door. Right away, Jaejoong knew that Yunho must have been jerking himself off.**

 

**_So...he’s not going to have sex with me? He isn’t going to rape me tonight?_ ** **Jaejoong asked himself, turning over so he was laying on his side.**

 

**Jaejoong continued lying there until he heard a really loud moan from Yunho, signaling that he had just cum. Quickly Jaejoong closed his eyes and steadied his breathing to make it appear that he was sleeping. He could not let it be known that he had just listened to the older pleasure himself.**

 

**The bathroom door opened and closed a few seconds later, and soon the weight of Yunho’s body was back in the bed.**

 

**“Are you asleep, Jaejoong?” Yunho asked, placing his hand on the man’s shoulder. “Jaejoong?” he called while shaking the younger slightly.**

 

**Jaejoong kept his eyes closed but shifted a bit on the bed to give the appearance that he was sleeping. Yunho could have cared less if Jaejoong was actually sleeping or just pretending, he just wanted to pull him in close to him again. Even if Jaejoong did have a bit of cum on him, it did not bother him.**

 

**Shifting in the bed, Yunho pulled himself in closer to Jaejoong and wrapped his arms around him. Jaejoong instantly felt his contact with Yunho, but forced himself to stay still. He had not been raped, which was strange to him, but at least that meant he would not be in more pain. Plus...it felt nice to have another body pressed up against his again to keep him warm. This whole situation was strange, but kind of welcoming in an awkward way.**

 


	28. I Can Be Gentel

 

**The next couple of days went by more normally again. There were no more incidents of anyone falling overboard and the crew was working hard to fix any damage that was done to the ship. The day after Jaejoong had been swept overboard, there had been a destructive storm. That had been one of the most uncomfortable nights for Jaejoong, because he had dreamed of a wave coming over the ship and taking them down, and while everyone was able to escape, he was left alone to drown.**

 

**Instead of going back to the infirmary like he had wanted, Jaejoong stayed in Yunho’s room. This was mainly due to the fact that Yunho refused to let Jaejoong go back and be alone. He wanted the younger constantly in his sight so nothing else could possibly happen to him. Not to mention, if he was in his room, they could spend more time together.**

 

**Taecyeon had come in to see Jaejoong more regularly over those days to make sure the last bit of healing on his body happened correctly. After Jaejoong’s plunge into the ocean, he had needed to get a couple of sutures closed up again, but not as much damage had occurred as the doctor had originally thought. And of course, Yunho was still bringing Jaejoong all his meals, except now they were eating while sitting together on the bed, since Yunho thought it would be more comfortable for Jaejoong.**

 

**Junsu was also being taken care of more often by the doctor over those past couple of days. According to Taecyeon, Junsu’s injuries were healing very nicely. His ankle would need a couple more days to get fully better, but his butt was basically healed all the way. When the doctor had stated his news about Junsu’s butt being alright, Yoochun could not have looked happier. Both of them had held back having sex in fear of hurting the younger again, and although they had been jerking each other off...it was not the same as the pleasures of having actual sex. It had been extremely hard when Junsu would get horny while they were kissing and beg for Yoochun to have sex, even if it was quick or gentle. Yoochun had always turned him down and even refused to finger him so he could get his release.**

 

**Because both Jaejoong and Junsu were taken such good care of, in a few more weeks the doctor stated that they were well enough to start doing normal activities again.**

 

**Yunho had gone through his clothes and picked some out for Jaejoong to wear so he could actually walk around and work on getting the strength back in his legs. Jaejoong had greatly taken the better-than-scrap clothes from Yunho so he would not have to be naked anymore or wear the clothes he had previously been stuck it. Jaejoong knew that Yunho had tried to look at him naked while he had spent time in his room, so it was nice to be able to hide his body now.**

 

**The first day Jaejoong had been able to go out on deck, he had started out by watching the crew. Since before he was captured by the second group of pirates, he had been working on deck, so he was not sure if he would be put back to work again or not. When he looked around, he noticed that Junsu was not out there working or anything.**

 

**“Hmm...maybe he still needs a day or so to get better?” Jaejoong asked himself while taking a couple more steps.**

 

**“Hey, Princess!” Jiho shouted to him from across the ship.**

 

**Jaejoong immediately rolled his eyes and drooped his shoulders. He had never been called that by anyone besides for Yunho, so he wondered why he was being called ‘Princess’ now. It was a name he hoped would not stay with him. After all, they all knew he was a man, so it was only to put him in a lesser position than the rest of them.**

 

**Slowly, however, Jaejoong made his way over to Jiho, slightly shuffling his feet along the deck.**

 

**“Yes?” Jaejoong asked in a semi-annoyed tone.**

 

**“We’re putting you back to work,” the head pirate explained. “We need you to wind all that rope up,” Jiho stated, pointing to a pile of rope that looked so knotted that it would take days to undo. “It got messed up in the storm and we’ve had to wait for it to completely dry to unwind it or we could risk stretching it out and making it weaker. Looks like you’re the lucky winner who gets to do it, since you were just standing around doing nothing.”**

 

**Right away, Jaejoong remembered another one of the rules Yunho had told him. The first rule he had ever been told was that he was only allowed to take orders from Yunho. This rule made Jaejoong hesitate to get to start working right away.**

 

**“Ummm...I’ll be right back,” Jaejoong told Jiho before turning around and jogging off towards Yunho’s room.**

 

**Without knocking, Jaejoong pushed open the door and nudged himself into the room with the door staying slightly ajar behind him. Right when he did, however, he regretted it. The man had been in the middle of changing his clothes and was currently standing in the middle of the room without any pants on. Jaejoong immediately covered his eyes with his hands and turned around so he would not have to look at him.**

 

**“Did you want to see me naked that badly?” Yunho asked. “You could have just said so and I would have shown you my body,” he remarked.**

 

**“Uuhh...n-no,” Jaejoong replied in a shaky voice. “I...ummm…I was told to do some work on deck...but...I just wanted to make sure it was alright with you first,” he explained to Yunho.**

 

**There was a sound of rustling fabric before Jaejoong dared turn his head again. This time, Yunho was fully clothed and staring at him in confusion.**

 

**“Why are you asking me if you can do deck work?” Yunho questioned.**

 

**“It...it’s a rule…” Jaejoong reminded the man, wondering if he had forgotten his own rules. “I can only do what you tell me to do,” he stated. “So I figured I’d have to come and ask you to make sure it was alright…” he explained, his voice getting quieter and quieter as he went on.**

 

**_Shit...he’s still following the rules even after I’ve been treating him nicely? I thought for sure he would have forgotten them or come to ignore them by now,_ ** **Yunho said to himself while watching Jaejoong. “I’ll come back out on the deck with you,” he stated, motioning for Jaejoong to start heading out of the room. “Just do what you were told on deck,” he stated.**

 

**Jaejoong nodded his head and exited the room with Yunho following behind him. He then headed over to the massive pile of rope he got to untangle and rewind.**

 

**Yunho pretended to be doing various tasks on deck and checking up on things, but he spent most of his time stealing glances at Jaejoong’s ass. He could not help it. Even though he was trying to show Jaejoong that he cared for him and had feelings for him, he still wanted to have sex with him. Was that so wrong?**

 

**_I can’t just push him down and have sex with him,_ ** **Yunho told himself, just as he watched Jaejoong bend over to lay a part of the untangled rope on the deck.** **_Fuck...but look at his ass...I’ve been inside that ass...it feels so good!_ ** **he continued thinking to himself, unknowingly licking his lips.**

 

**This continued for the rest of the day. Jaejoong had worked on getting the rope coiled up all the way until lunch. After lunch, he was set to work on scrubbing the deck. Although it was hard work, Jaejoong did not mind it too much. He had been laying around for weeks upon weeks as his wounds healed, so now he actually had a chance to do something and move around more than before.**

 

**To make himself appear busy, Yunho had brought out a couple of maps to look at. But every time Jaejoong leaned over to clean the deck more, he would look up and eye his ass. It was really becoming frustrating to look and not be able to touch him. The whole ordeal was also causing an uncomfortable situation in his pants, something he had tried fixing multiple times that day but always failed.**

 

**At the end of the day, everyone started heading towards their rooms to relax. Since Yunho had firmly told Jaejoong that he would be staying in his room again, the younger started heading back there. He did not necessarily enjoy spending more time in Yunho’s room, but at least the bed was softer than in the infirmary’s.**

 

**Yunho followed behind Jaejoong until they were inside his room. The door slammed shut behind them, causing Jaejoong to jump from the sudden loud bang. Yunho made quick work of the maps he had been holding and discarded them onto the table in his room. Before Jaejoong knew what was happening, he was being pushed down onto the bed. The younger landed on his stomach, but quickly flipped over onto his back so he could see what was happening. Once he was flipped over, Yunho was also on the bed between his legs.**

 

**Shouting, Jaejoong tried to push Yunho away, but the man ignored him and started pulling at his pants until they opened.**

 

**“Yunho!” Jaejoong screamed in fear.**

 

**“Do you know how fucking tempting you were on deck today?” Yunho asked, not expecting to get a response.**

 

**Jaejoong was about to beg for Yunho to stop when the man suddenly opened up his pants as well and showed Jaejoong his leaking erection. Leaning down, Yunho began rubbing Jaejoong’s cock until it began to get hard. Jaejoong tried to move one of his legs, but Yunho stopped him by placing one of his knees on it.**

 

**Slowly, Jaejoong felt his body react more and more to Yunho’s touches just as it had a couple of nights ago. Small whimpers were passing his lips as his erection became stiffer and leaked pre-cum. This time when Jaejoong showed signs of being close to cumming, Yunho began rubbing their erections together and then gripped them in one hand. Jaejoong’s toes curled in pleasure from feeling Yunho’s hard, leaking erection against his own. Yunho stroked them together hard and fast enough to cause both of them to cum in under a minute.**

 

**A mix of their cum splattered against Jaejoong’s stomach as he laid there panting. While Yunho was satisfied, having cum a lot, he realized that Jaejoong was still semi-hard.**

 

**“Looks like you need a little more attention,” Yunho stated, reaching one of his hands down to Jaejoong’s ass.**

 

**Immediately, Jaejoong reached his hands down and grabbed onto Yunho’s wrist. No matter how much he tried pushing the man’s hand away from his ass, his hands always got pushed away instead. Eventually, the younger ended up with his hands pinned together on the bed as he laid on his side, one of his legs thrown over Yunho’s shoulder while the other was pinned down by one of Yunho’s knees.**

 

**“No! Stop! Please...let me go!” Jaejoong begged, trying to fight against Yunho’s grip.**

 

**“Relax, we’ve done this before, and you know you need more release,” Yunho stated while poking one of his fingers against Jaejoong’s quivering entrance.**

 

**Jaejoong’s breath hitched at the feeling as he clenched harder to try and deter Yunho from entering him. This did not do that, however, because soon he felt Yunho working his finger inside of him. Turning his head, Jaejoong bit down on the covers on the bed and closed his eyes.**

 

**“Just admit you like this, Jaejoong,” Yunho told him before pressing against his prostate, causing Jaejoong to shiver in pleasure. “You know you love it when I finger you like this.”**

 

**“N-no...y-you’re...wrong...:” Jaejoong stated, trying not to moan in the process.**

 

**“Ahh...you’re right. You enjoy it more when there’s two fingers inside of you,” Yunho said before pushing a second in.**

 

**Jaejoong attempted to pull his wrists from Yunho’s grasp when he felt the second finger entering him, but he failed. Labored breaths were leaving his throat as Yunho continued stimulating him. His hips twitched in pleasure and it was not long until he was cumming for a second time.**

 

**As soon as he came, Jaejoong closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. He had worked again for the first time in weeks and came twice in such a short timeframe, of course he was going to feel exhausted.**

 

**“Mmm...rest up,” Yunho hummed when he saw how quickly the younger had passed out.**

 

**Taking his fingers out of Jaejoong, Yunho wiped them on the covers before repositioning Jaejoong into a more comfortable position on the bed. He then laid down next to him and pulled him in a bit so he would not roll over and topple off the bed. Sleep came easy to Yunho that night, knowing that Jaejoong was healed and feeling better now.**

 

**For the next couple of days, Jaejoong went through the same thing. During the day he would work on the deck doing whatever he was told. Thankfully Junsu soon showed up and they worked together, which then helped the day go by faster. They figured working on deck was one way to keep their strength up, so if they needed to fight they would be able to defend themselves better. Some days Yunho would come out and watch him, but other days he remained in his room. Jaejoong prefered the days Yunho stayed out of sight, because he knew he was not being watched like a hawk. It always made him feel uneasy when Yunho was standing there watching him, as if he was going to yell if he did something even slightly wrong.**

 

**While Jaejoong did not mind the first half of the day, it was always when he returned to Yunho’s room that he dreaded. For the past five days, Yunho would play around with him.**

 

**On the first day, Yunho rubbed their erections together again and then fingered Jaejoong so he came twice.**

 

**Another day, Yunho had caressed Jaejoong’s body until he was forced to cum from that alone. That had to be Jaejoong’s least favorite day. Yunho had dragged it out for what felt like hours, only stimulating him a little all over his body, but never even sticking a finger inside of him.**

 

**The third day, Yunho had jerked him off multiple times right after another. Yunho never gave him time to rest between his orgasms, which had overstimulated the younger. Jaejoong thought he might have cum six or seven times, but he had lost track.**

 

**Day four was a bit different. Yunho seemed to have found a new pleasure in playing around with his nipples. His hands had been bound to the headboard of Yunho’s bed, but that was only because he had kept pushing his hands away even with a warning about what would happen if he did not behave. That night, the emphasis had been on his nipples. Yunho would roll them between his fingers, lick them, bite them, even suck on them. He would continue doing this until Jaejoong was about to burst before bringing his hand down and stroking his erection to help him cum.**

 

**The most recent night, night five, Yunho had done something that had scared Jaejoong the most. Yunho had forced him onto his hand and knees and had rubbed his throbbing, leaking cock against his ass. Jaejoong had begged for Yunho to stop, thinking that he was going to be penetrated and raped again. Yunho, however, only rubbed his cock on Jaejoong’s ass and between his buttcheeks. In the end, Yunho came all over Jaejoong’s back and jerked the younger off until he came at least twice.**

 

**The next morning, Jaejoong was working on the deck like normal. There was dirty water that needed to be thrown over the side of the ship that he was taking care of. He was throwing his third bucket of many over the side when he started to think.**

 

**_Why has Yunho only been playing around with me? Why not actually fuck me if that’s what he wants to do?_ ** **Jaejoong questioned himself as he placed the now emptied bucket down on the deck and looked at the fourth with a slight sigh passing his lips.** **_Did I do something wrong, maybe? Did I really make him that mad at me for getting swept off deck?_ ** **he wandered, picking up the fourth bucket and holding it.**

 

**“-oong! -joong! Jaejoong! KIM JAEJOONG!” Junsu shouted.**

 

**“What!?” Jaejoong shouted in surprise, throwing the bucket of water in the process.**

 

**Jaejoong stood there as he saw a soaking wet Junsu standing in front of him with the most unenthusiastic expression on his face. Water was dripping down his friend's face as the younger let out a puff of air to blow any dirty water away from his mouth. Junsu wiped the water from his eyes and spit more out of his mouth, sticking his tongue out in the process.**

 

**“Please tell me that was mop water and nothing worse…” Junsu said, hoping his friend had not just thrown the crew’s piss bucket on him.**

 

**“Yeah...just mop water, I promise” Jaejoong replied. “Sorry about that…”**

 

**Sighing, Junsu shook his head, sending water flying in the process.**

 

**“I know you’re king and all...and my best friend...but you need to learn to pay attention, or you’re going to throw water on the wrong person and end up overboard again,” Junsu stated.**

 

**“Geez...thanks mom…” the older said in a sarcastic voice while rolling his eyes slightly.**

 

**“** **_Anyways…_ ** **” Junsu said while rolling his eyes right back at his friend. “It’s time to go and grab lunch,” he said, pointing to the now empty deck.**

 

**“Ohh...right. Let’s go then,” Jaejoong said, placing his now empty bucket down.**

 

**“Why were you staring off like that?” Junsu asked when they started walking. “Anything wrong?”**

 

**“Oh...um...it’s nothing...really,” Jaejoong responded, rubbing the back of his neck and shaking his head slightly.**

 

**Junsu gave Jaejoong a strange look, but allowed him to get away with that answer. While Junsu did not know what Yunho had been doing to him each night, Jaejoong also did not know that Yoochun and him started having sex again. Junsu only figured that maybe Jaejoong was tired, just like him, and did not want to pester him too much.**

 

**Lunch went by quickly and sooner than they knew it, they were heading back to deck and finishing up their tasks. Junsu was actually kind of glad to be going back out to work, because the entire time during lunch, Jaejoong had been silent and had stared down at his plate. But, once again, Junsu did not ask any questions and just figured Jaejoong was tired.**

 

**Because the buckets of dirty water had been sitting out in the sun for a while now, when Jaejoong got back to them he noticed they smelled worse than before. Jaejoong waved his hand in front of his face, hoping to dissipate the horrible smell that was attacking his nose. He stifled a few coughs and had a disgusted look on his face as he looked at the murky water sloshing around.**

 

**“May as well finish this quickly…” he groaned to himself before starting to throw the water over the side of the ship again. He did not even want to begin to think of what some of these buckets held in them, it was enough to make him gag.**

 

**Jaejoong was just about done dumping the water when suddenly there was a loud snap. Turning around, he saw two members of the crew staring at a broken mop.**

 

**“Another one broke?” Junhong, who was holding the mop, asked.**

 

**“It was old, so what?” Yongguk stated with a shrug of his shoulders. “Things break all the time,” he pointed out.**

 

**“This is the third one that’s broken in two days,” Junhong complained, looking at the broken handle in his hands. “Unless you want to be on your hands and knees cleaning this deck, I’d want to talk to Yunho about going to shore soon. We don’t only need new mops, but other supplies as well.”**

 

**“For now, just throw it out. We don’t need to keep something useless around,” Yongguk stated, waving off the other man. “I’ll bring the idea up to Yunho and see what he says, so don’t worry about it.”**

 

**Turning back to the side of the ship and tossing the last bucket of water over, Jaejoong began to think again.**

 

**_What if Yunho has just gotten tired of me because I’m too used?_ ** **he asked himself.** **_What if when he raped me before...he realized I wasn’t the same after spending time on Joonmyun’s ship? What if he’s just playing around with me now? Will he throw me away once he gets tired of playing around with my body?_ **

 

**As Jaejoong stood there, he began thinking of the worse things that could happen. Would Yunho toss him off the side of the ship and let him drown, since he knew he could not swim? Would he be worked to death? Starved in the brig? Left to the rest of the crew to do whatever they wanted with him?**

 

**Gathering up the buckets to put away, Jaejoong tried to keep himself busy for the rest of the day so he would not think about Yunho and all the grim thoughts he was having. It helped when he was working with Junsu and the two of them could talk as much as they wanted, as long as they were productive of course. After all, they did not want to get yelled at by Jiho for slacking.**

 

**Whereas Jaejoong had been quiet all throughout lunch, Junsu could not get him to shut up this time around. The older seemed to hardly let him get a word in at times.**

 

**“So...how are you and Yoochun doing?” Jaejoong asked Junsu as they sat together and ate dinner.**

 

**The two of them had decided to eat dinner together this time around, because it was one of the only times they could relax and talk instead of baking out in the sun. Usually they would go back with Yoochun and Yunho to their rooms, but since both of them were going to be busy during the time they had agreed that the two of them could spend the time together.**

 

**“Things are going great!” Junsu exclaimed, still trying to keep his voice down so the entire crew did not hear him. “We’re...well...we’re having sex again,” he said in a cheerful tone.**

 

**“Oh...you are?” Jaejoong questioned, trying to hide the fact he was actually jealous about that.**

 

**“Yeah! It’s great,” the younger stated with a large, dumb looking grin on his face.**

 

**“Aahhh...I see,” Jaejoong said before tilting his head down towards his plate to start eating again.**

 

**He could not admit to Junsu that he felt jealous of him having sex when he was not getting any from Yunho. A part of Jaejoong knew Junsu would be happier for him because he was not having sex with the man...but Jaejoong could not help but miss it. At least if they were having sex, he would have proof that he is not too used to Yunho. That would give him something to fight for.**

 

**“You know...I haven’t told him that I love him yet…” Junsu said while they finished up their dinner. “But I think he already knows. Kind of like I know he loves me without him saying anything.”**

 

**“How can you be so sure that he loves you though?” Jaejoong asked while nervously rubbing his hands together.**

 

**“Are you still having problems with love after what happened wit-”**

 

**“Don’t say it!” Jaejoong warned, slapping his hand over Junsu’s mouth. “I’m….I’m not having problems with that anymore. It happened so long ago and now I’ve got this problem to deal with…”**

 

**“With Yunho you mean?” Junsu asked just to clarify.**

 

**“Yeah,” Jaejoong agreed. “So...how** **_do_ ** **you know that Yoochun loves you?” he asked again since he had never gotten his answer.**

 

**“It’s just the way he acts, and the things he does and says,” Junsu explained. “You know like...being gentle with me...unless I ask for him to be rough...damn when he’s rough with me...just thinking about it is enough to send a shiver down my spine,” he said as he did in fact shiver a little.**

 

**“Didn’t need to know that much,” Jaejoong stated with a small grimace on his face. The last thing he wanted to imagine was Junsu and Yoochun having passionate, yet rough, sex.**

 

**“Anyways!” Junsu said, staring at Jaejoong, who was still making a grossed out face. “You just kind of know when someone has feelings for you.”**

 

**Jaejoong sunk back into his chair and finished eating the rest of the food on his plate, since he had been picking at it more than eating it. Junsu said it was just a matter of knowing, but with Yunho how could he “just know”? Sure, Yunho had told him he loved him and has had feelings for him for years now but...that did not mean he was telling the truth. But then again...he was being gentle with him. Then again...that could just be because he was getting tired of him. All this thinking was making Jaejoong’s head spin.**

 

**“Well...I should be getting back to Yoochun now,” Junsu said after he finished everything on his plate. “Yoochun said he and Yunho were going to talk with the navigator for a bit today, so that means Yunho should be looking for you soon as well.”**

 

**“Oh** **_great…_ ** **” Jaejoong said in his most sarcastic tone. He was glad the two of them had chosen to eat together instead of in separate rooms, which had become something normal for them, but now he did not want to go back.**

 

**“He isn’t hurting you, right?” Junsu questioned.**

 

**“He isn’t,” Jaejoong confirmed.**

 

**“Then at least be thankful for that, Jaejoong. I know this isn’t the most beneficial position for either of us but...we have to make due with what we have,” the younger pointed out.**

 

**“That’s easy for you to say in the position you’re in,” Jaejoong pointed out. “Yoochun loves you and takes care of you, while Yunho...well...he’s a completely different story…”**

 

**“Either way, Jaejoong, we have to deal with what we’ve been handed,” Junsu said. “Even though I might have Yoochun, that doesn’t mean I haven’t been through my fair deal of trauma here.”**

 

**Jaejoong looked away from his friend, knowing everything he was referring to and not wanting to think about it all. Not to mention they both had to work on the deck and take any harassment from the other crew members, who still wondered why they were stuck with them.**

 

**“Come on, Jaejoong. You should be getting back to Yunho’s room and I need to return to Yoochun’s,” Junsu said, holding out his hand for Jaejoong to take.**

 

**Grabbing Junsu’s hand, Jaejoong stood up and hugged his friend. They had both been through so much and who knew for how much longer they would have to keep enduring it. At least they got to see each other though. Jaejoong knew that was the one thing keeping him going. Growing up with Junsu and learning to rely on him, he was glad he had him around to talk to.**

 

**The two of them then went their separate ways and closed the doors to the rooms.**

 

**Jaejoong noticed Yunho had not returned to the room yet and went to sit down on the bed to wait for him. Besides, the bed was where he always ended up anyways, so why not make things easier? So he sat there on the bed with his legs swinging slightly as they hung over the edge.**

 

**It had not been too long that Jaejoong was sitting on the bed before the bedroom door opened and Yunho walked in. Jaejoong stood up right away and looked at the man, who was carrying in different scrolls and books and throwing them down onto the table in one giant pile.**

 

**“Relax, Jaejoong. There’s no need for you to be so jumpy,” Yunho stated, running his hand through his hair in a tired manner.**

 

**Embarrassed, Jaejoong sat back down on the bed and waited to see if Yunho would come and put him through their regular routine. He had almost expected it to happen, so he was confused when Yunho began putting away the scrolls and books he had thrown down on the table.**

 

**“This went...here…” Yunho muttered to himself as he slid a scroll back into its proper place.**

 

**The younger watched and shifted on the bed slightly as Yunho continued crouching and reaching to place things back.**

 

**“Umm...Yunho…” Jaejoong called. “Have I done something wrong?” he asked.**

 

**“Wrong?” the older questioned in a confused voice. “No, you haven’t done anything wrong. Why do you ask?” Yunho asked without turning around to face Jaejoong.**

 

**The room was filled with the sound of shuffling papers and books on the bookshelf as Jaejoong sat there biting his bottom lip. He was not sure if bringing this up would only get him raped or if Yunho would actually talk to him about it.**

 

**“Well...it’s just that...you...you haven’t been...fucking me recently…” Jaejoong finally said.**

 

**Yunho stopped putting away the things in his arms and turned around to face Jaejoong, who he saw was looking scared on the bed with his knees now hugged to his chest. The books and scrolls were placed back on the table and soon Jaejoong heard the sound of boots on the floor coming towards him.**

 

**“Jaejoong,” Yunho called, grabbing the younger’s chin and turning his head up so their eyes could meet. “I want to be gentle with you because I don’t want to hurt you again like before,” he explained. “What you told me was right. You don’t hurt people you love in the way I hurt you.”**

 

**_There he goes with the whole “love” thing again,_ ** **Jaejoong said in his head as he continued looking into Yunho’s eyes. “If...if you were gentle with me...I wouldn’t mind having sex again,” he suddenly said.**

 

**Bending down, Yunho drew his face in closer to Jaejoong’s before kissing him firmly on the lips. Jaejoong was taken by surprise but opened his mouth. He then felt Yunho pushing against his shoulders, bringing him down to the bed. Jaejoong stayed lying there, not knowing what to do with his hands as Yunho continued kissing him.**

 

**“I can be gentle,” Yunho said as soon as he disconnected their lips.**

 

**“Then fuck me. Please, Yunho,” Jaejoong said in almost a begging tone.**

 

**“As you wish,” Yunho replied before starting to strip Jaejoong. “I’ll show you I can be gentle for you.”**   
  



	29. More Eager Than Usual

**Yunho finished stripping Jaejoong, his clothes thrown anywhere in the room so they would not get in the way. He then stripped himself and had Jaejoong move to the center of the bed so they would have more room. They were in a familiar position, with Jaejoong on his back and Yunho hovering over him. Yunho could tell Jaejoong was shaking slightly but was trying not to show it.**

 

**“Are you sure you want to do this?” Yunho asked, running his hand down Jaejoong’s chest.**

 

**“Yes, I’m sure,” Jaejoong said, reaching his shaking hands up and linking them around Yunho’s neck.**

 

**Leaning down, Yunho started kissing Jaejoong again as he moved one of his hands down to the puckered hole. This time, instead of Jaejoong trying to get away or shouting for him to stop, he moaned into Yunho’s mouth and tried pushing himself onto the older’s finger.**

 

**“Someone seems more eager than usual,” Yunho pointed out before slowly pushing his finger in.**

 

**Jaejoong shuddered under the man, moaning more as he felt Yunho pushing and pulling his finger inside of him. Yunho was carefully working his ass open and Jaejoong continued moaning softly.**

 

**Soon, a second finger was added and Yunho started scissoring them inside of him. He was making sure to move his fingers around more than he had before, since he would be fucking Jaejoong tonight. It was only after a couple minutes of scissoring the younger that Yunho leaned down and started kissing along Jaejoong’s neck.**

 

**“I’m going to add a third finger in now so I can stretch you better,” Yunho mumbled against Jaejoong’s neck.**

 

**All Jaejoong could manage to do was nod his head and wait for the added pressure. When it came, he found himself clinging to Yunho. He had not been stretched this much in quite a few weeks, so it hurt more this time around.**

 

**Yunho slowly worked at thrusting his fingers in and out of Jaejoong, finding his prostate to distract him from any pain he was feeling. He also looked down to see Jaejoong’s erection twitching against his stomach and leaking pre-cum like a fountain.**

 

**Yunho only pushed his fingers against Jaejoong’s prostate once more before the younger began begging. It was music to Yunho’s ears to hear the younger beg like that. Moaning under him, Jaejoong was making the best sounds he imagined he could ever hear.**

 

**“Please...please fuck me already!” Jaejoong shouted. “Just fuck me! Please!”**

 

**“If that’s what you want,” Yunho replied, slowly pulling his fingers from Jaejoong’s hole which was clamping down on them.**

 

**A small whimper left Jaejoong’s lips when the fingers disappeared, but he opened his eyes when he felt Yunho shifting on the bed. Without being told, Jaejoong spread his legs further open and watched as Yunho crawled between them, moving closer to him.**

 

**“So compliant tonight,” Yunho cooed as he situated himself more comfortably. “What a nice change of pace. Now let me reward you with what you really want.”**

 

**Jaejoong felt as Yunho pressed the head of his erection against his entrance and could feel the pre-cum smearing around it.**

 

**Yunho looked up and met Jaejoong's eyes before he slowly began pushing himself inside. The more Yunho pushed himself inside of Jaejoong, the more Jaejoong gasped in pain and gripped the sheets beneath him.**

 

**“Mmm! It hurts…” the younger managed to groan while biting his lower lip.**

 

**“It won’t for long,” Yunho assured him as he half groaned.**

 

**It seemed to take forever before Yunho was all the way inside of him. Jaejoong could feel how hot and big the other was, and it worried him slightly since he only had fingers inside of him for the last few days. What if he was torn open from the older’s size?**

 

**“I’m in,” Yunho moaned in pleasure, feeling Jaejoong tighten around him.**

 

**Jaejoong could feel Yunho’s balls resting against his ass as he adjusted to having him inside of him. A couple of tears rolled down his cheeks, but he quickly wiped them away with his shaking hands.**

 

**“M-move...y-you can...m-move now…” Jaejoong gasped out as he forced himself to relax around Yunho.**

 

**Slowly, and without question, Yunho began pulling out until only the head of his erection remained in. Jaejoong gasped at the feeling of Yunho moving in him, and moaned loudly as he pushed back in at a slow pace.**

 

**Yunho continued at this slow pace, pushing in until he was fully sheathed, and pulling out until only the head remained in. As he did so, Jaejoong lifted his legs and hooked his legs around Yunho’s waist. That was how the crew members on the other ship always had him positioned, because it forced them in harder and deeper. The instant Jaejoong did this with Yunho, however, he stopped moving and placed his hands on Jaejoong’s thighs.**

 

**“If you do that, I might not be able to stop myself from fucking you harder,” Yunho warned him. “And I said I’d be gentle and I don’t want to end up hurting you instead.”**

 

**“You’ve been gentle for long enough,” Jaejoong stated, using his legs to pull Yunho into him deeper, pushing his heels against the man’s ass. “Fuck me harder and faster now.”**

 

**“Are you sure?” Yunho questioned, grinding himself inside of Jaejoong.**

 

**“I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t,” Jaejoong stated. “Please...just fuck me as you like.”**

 

**Grinning, Yunho started quickening his pace a little at a time. He then started thrusting harder, making sure to aim right for Jaejoong’s prostate.**

 

**_I’m your slut,_ ** **Jaejoong said to himself as Yunho plowed into him.**

 

**Yunho stayed seated all the way inside Jaejoong and ground himself into him farther. Loud moans filled the room from both of them.**

 

**_I’m your whore,_ ** **Jaejoong stated as he moaned like a whore himself at the way Yunho struck his prostate dead on.**

 

**Yunho quickened his pace even more, placing his hands on Jaejoong’s hips, but making sure not to hold on too hard that he would hurt him.**

 

**_I’m your fuck toy,_ ** **Jaejoong told himself, feeling himself getting closer to his orgasm.**

 

**Yunho could tell Jaejoong was getting closer to his climax by the way he clenched around him. Jaejoong also picked up on the fact that Yunho was getting close by how his thrusts became more erratic. Yunho leaned down and latched his lips to Jaejoong’s again. Jaejoong in turn wrapped his arms around Yunho’s neck to keep him where he was so they could continue kissing.**

 

**The bed creaked with each thrust as the sound of slapping skin and muffled moans filled the room.**

 

**The creaking bed soon stopped as Yunho stilled inside of Jaejoong, cumming inside of him long and hard. At the feeling of cum shooting into him, Jaejoong also found himself cumming and arching his back high off the bed. It was a feeling that brought back memories of all the times he had been raped on Joonmyun’s ship and all the pain he had gone through.**

 

**Before Yunho could pull out of Jaejoong, the younger was already working on passing out. His legs had dropped from around Yunho’s waist and his arms lay limp at his sides as his chest heaved up and down as he worked on catching his breath. When Yunho finally pulled out of Jaejoong, his cum leaked out of the younger’s hole and onto the bed.**

 

**“Jaejoong?” Yunho called, worried that maybe he had hurt Jaejoong. “Jaejoong, are you alright?” he asked, running his hand over his sweat covered face.**

 

**Jaejoong managed to open his eyes slightly, just enough to see Yunho staring at him concerned.**

 

**“I’m fine,” Jaejoong managed to say. “Just tired…” he said before closing his eyes again and falling into a deep sleep.**

 

**Yunho knew there was no chance he was going to be able to wake Jaejoong up, so he simply positioned him on the bed more comfortably and tucked him under the covers. He then did the same with himself and pulled Jaejoong towards him. They could always clean off tomorrow, since both of them definitely needed to after this.**

 

**The next morning, Yunho woke up to find Jaejoong already sitting up in bed, picking some of the dried cum from his skin with a disgusted look on his face. It was something Jaejoong had become accustomed to doing on Joonmyun’s ship between being raped to keep himself at least a bit clean.**

 

**As soon as Jaejoong saw that Yunho was up, he asked for another round of sex. Yunho did not turn him down, and they went for two rounds because Jaejoong begged for another after the first was done. After they had finished their rounds of morning sex, Yunho had gone and grabbed breakfast for the two of them, since Jaejoong had needed time to clean himself up before going onto the deck.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu were in charge of cleaning the deck that day. Even though Jaejoong’s back and butt hurt from having sex with Yunho that morning and last night, he figured it could have been worse. Hell, it had been worse. At least the man was gentler with him than he ever had been before, and always waited for him to ask to be fucked harder instead of making that decision on his own.**

 

**When lunchtime came, Jaejoong gave Junsu the excuse that Yunho wanted to talk to him in private as a way of getting away without having any questions asked. He filled his plate, along with one for Yunho, and brought it to the man's room, where he had been cooped up all day.**

 

**When there was a knock on his door, Yunho was clearly surprised to see Jaejoong standing in the doorway with two plates of food in his hands.**

 

**“Why did you come back here?” Yunho asked, standing up and coming over to Jaejoong to take one of the plates from him.**

 

**“I just figured I’d spend my lunch time with you,” Jaejoong explained, closing the door behind him and sitting down at the table Yunho was.**

 

**Jaejoong started eating while Yunho stared at him in confusion.**

 

**“But...why?” Yunho asked, still not touching his food. Crossing his arms he placed them on the table and leaned towards the younger.**

 

**“Are you mad that I came here?” Jaejoong asked, worried he had made Yunho angry.**

 

**“No...not mad. Just confused,” Yunho explained, cocking his head to the side. “Do you want something from me or anything?”**

 

**Jaejoong put down the food in his hand and wiped his hands on his pants before standing up and walking over to the other side of the table where Yunho sat. The older could only look up at him with an entertained glance.**

 

**“I do want something,” Jaejoong stated, standing only a couple inches away from Yunho.**

 

**“Oh really? And what would that be?” Yunho questioned, turning to face Jaejoong, curious as to what he would ask for.**

 

**“Can we have sex again?” Jaejoong asked point blank.**

 

**_“Again?”_ ** **Yunho asked, his voice raising in shock. “Two times wasn’t enough for you this morning? You need more to feel satisfied?”**

 

**Without saying anything, Jaejoong dropped his pants onto the floor and stepped out of them. What he did next shocked Yunho even more. Jaejoong reached forward and moved the plate away from the pirate. He then proceeded to climb onto the table and sit there with his legs spread directly in front of him. Exposing every inch of his body.**

 

**“J-Jaejoong!” Yunho gasped in shock.**

 

**“Once? Just once!” Jaejoong begged, opening his legs even wider to expose himself more. “We still need time to eat, after all so it has to be fast.”**

 

**Yunho licked his lips as he thought, and then his cock got the better of him. Standing up, he pushed his pants down to the floor and stroked himself a couple of times before he was completely hard and dripping. He was about to bring one of his hands down to Jaejoong’s entrance to stretch him, but was stopped when Jaejoong grabbed his wrist.**

 

**“I’m still fine from this morning, and we don’t have enough time for you to stretch me again,” Jaejoong stated, looking Yunho in the eyes.**

 

**Yunho nodded his head and pulled Jaejoong across the table more so his ass was hanging off slightly. He lined himself up with Jaejoong’s entrance and slowly worked on pushing himself inside. Jaejoong was not loose, but he was not as tight as before because of their morning rounds of sex.**

 

**Jaejoong wrapped his legs around Yunho’s hips again and urged him to thrust deeper inside of him. They had sex just like that this morning and the previous night, and he knew it riled the man up a bit more. Yunho began thrusting slow, and gentle until Jaejoong begged him to go faster and harder. While they were having sex, the rest of their clothes were discarded somewhere onto the floor and their hands began roaming around each other’s bodies.**

 

**It did not take long before both Jaejoong and Yunho were cumming. They both groaned in pleasure before Jaejoong lowered his legs and Yunho plopped back down in his chair. Panting hard, Jaejoong sat up on the table and wiped the cum on his stomach away with his fingers.**

 

**_Still safe…_ ** **Jaejoong said to himself as he looked at the smeared mess on his stomach and finger.**

 

**“Go clean yourself off and then eat your lunch,” Yunho told him, pointing to the bathroom.**

 

**Sliding off the table, Jaejoong went and did as he was told and felt some cum dripping down his legs as he went. As Jaejoong went to clean himself up, Yunho stayed seated, wondering what had come over Jaejoong. Running his hands through his semi-sweaty hair, he took a deep breath and slouched a bit more in his chair. He had no idea why Jaejoong was craving sex so much now, but it was not like he could really complain about it. Having sex with Jaejoong was pleasurable, especially when it was the younger one who asked for it.**

 

**“At least I don’t have to worry about initiating anything,” Yunho murmured to himself. “That makes things simpler.”**

 

**Yunho then stood up and gathered his clothes off the floor before pulling them back on and smoothing them out so he did not look like a mess. Along the way, he gathered Jaejoong’s discarded clothes as well and tossed them onto the bed where the younger would see them. Once he was dressed, he reached over and grabbed his plate of food, dragging it back in front of him so he could actually eat.**

 

**After getting a couple bites of food down, the bathroom door opened again. Yunho did not turn around, but heard as Jaejoong pulled his clothes back on and then joined him again at the table. Right away, Jaejoong started shoving food into his mouth.**

 

**_If you were that hungry, why did you want to have sex?_ ** **Yunho wondered to himself. “Are you feeling alright?” he then asked.**

 

**“Just fine,” Jaejoong replied. “My back and butt hurt a little, but it’s nothing I can’t handle,” he stated before shoving another piece of food into his mouth.**

 

**“I see...” Yunho simply said before passing his tongue across his teeth. “Just finish eating and then get back to work.”**

 

**Jaejoong nodded his head and continued eating until everything on his plate was gone. When he got up, he brought Yunho’s plate with him as well and did not say a word as he left, since the older was back to working on what he had been doing before. The door closed behind him and he went back to work as if nothing had happened in Yunho’s room. Throughout the rest of the day he did his best not to limp or grimace when something hurt, and he did a good enough job that no one said anything about it.**

 

**The day wore on until it became too dark and everyone went inside to eat and rest. Junsu went off to Yoochun’s room, whether to sleep or have sex was none of Jaejoong’s concern. The only thing Jaejoong knew was what he wanted to do. He went off to Yunho’s room to find the man laying in his bed resting with an empty dinner plate sitting on his desk.**

 

**Right away, Jaejoong went to the bed and climbed on to join Yunho. Opening his eyes, he looked up to find Jaejoong straddling over him.**

 

**“I can guess what you want to do tonight,” Yunho stated, only to see Jaejoong’s face turn a deep shade of red. “What? Are you embarrassed now when I bring it up? But you climbing on top of a table without any pants on and showing me your ass is perfectly fine for you?”**

 

**Sitting up more, Jaejoong stripped his shirt off and undid the front of his pants. Yunho did not understand how Jaejoong could want even more sex, but clearly his cock did as it started to harden at the sight of Jaejoong.**

 

**Yunho sat up more before grabbing Jaejoong and flipping him over so he was laying on his back. He was tired, but one more round was just what he would need to get a good night’s sleep, which he bet was the same for Jaejoong at the moment. After all, the younger had busied himself on deck all day in the hot sun, so no doubt he was already exhausted from that.**

 

**Their clothes came off quickly and soon Yunho was inside of Jaejoong again with very little preparation, since Jaejoong insisted he did not need it. Jaejoong was clinging to Yunho, moving his hips on his own to try and get him deeper inside. The bed was creaking more than it had before, making Yunho think that maybe they would really break it this time around. It was old, after all. But, before they had the chance to test that theory out, Jaejoong was cumming and crying out in pleasure. As he came, he clenched around Yunho’s erection so hard he forced the man to cum sooner than he wanted.**

 

**This time around, as soon as Yunho pulled out of him, Jaejoong went to the bathroom and cleaned himself as best as he could. When he came back out, Yunho was already laying under the covers with his eyes closed. So, as quietly as he could, Jaejoong crawled back into bed and positioned himself as comfortably as he could.**

 

**“Remembered that having cum inside you all night is uncomfortable?” Yunho asked.**

 

**Jaejoong jumped slightly, thinking that Yunho had been asleep.**

 

**“Yeah...it’s not the most pleasant thing,” Jaejoong stated, feeling his face turning slightly red at the mention of that.**

 

**“Is** **_anything_ ** **you’ve experienced while being out here pleasant for you?” Yunho questioned.**

 

**Jaejoong chose not to answer that question and rolled into his side to sleep. For a change, Yunho decided to test something out. He had always been the one to pull Jaejoong in towards him. This time, he wanted to see if Jaejoong would come to him on his own. After all, the younger had seemed a bit more...clingy...to him.**

 

**It must have been a couple of hours into the night before Yunho felt Jaejoong come closer to him. The bed shifted slightly, and while Jaejoong had moved closer, but he was still not close enough.**

 

**_Just a little closer,_ ** **Yunho said to himself, opening his eyes just enough to see the younger in a bit of a fitful sleep.**

 

**Not too much later, and Jaejoong moved again, this time, coming close enough that they were actually touching. Yunho knew Jaejoong must have been trying hard to keep his distance, but who could deny a warm body in bed? They were always so tempting to cuddle up against to share heat.**

 

**For the next four days, they kept up this new pattern. They would have** **_at least_ ** **two rounds of sex in the morning, then another at lunch back in Yunho’s room, and a couple before bed, depending on how tired they were after their long days.**

 

**The first two days Yunho did not mind all the sex. It was pleasant to have Jaejoong offer himself up like he was. The younger had become a very willing and compliant partner. On the third day, he even got Jaejoong to willingly give him a blow job. He could not believe he had gotten Jaejoong to do it by simply asking him, and knew he would need to work on his technique, but it was a nice change of pace. It was only at the end of the fourth day that Yunho knew they needed to stop doing this. Sex was great. Really great! He loved having sex with Jaejoong. But having sex anywhere from five to twelve times a day was becoming a bit much for him. On days where Jaejoong really begged for it, he found himself feeling completely drained. Yunho also saw the toll it was taking on Jaejoong. Both of them found it harder to concentrate on their daily tasks and even Yunho was beginning to hurt from the continuous action.**

 

**The next morning, when Jaejoong tried to climb on top of Yunho, the man stopped him right in his tracks. Jaejoong sat back on the bed and looked at Yunho in confusion, his head cocked to the side slightly as he pouted a little. Was the man not feeling well enought to have sex that morning? Yunho had never turned him down for the week he had been making advances on him. Or worse...was he tiring of the sex?**

 

**“Is something wrong?” Jaejoong asked, sitting cross legged on the bed and staring at Yunho, not caring if he was sitting naked in front of the man right now. Since they have been having sex so much lately, he had lost his embarrassment of being naked around the older.**

 

**“What’s gotten into you these last couple of days, Jaejoong?” Yunho asked, moving into a more comfortable sitting position as well.**

 

**The older leaned in closer to him, causing Jaejoong to shift back slightly. He averted his eyes down slightly before looking back up at Yunho.**

 

**“What do you mean?” Jaejoong questioned. “I’m just...adjusting…” he explained, slightly panicked since he never thought Yunho would question why he had changed so drastically all of the sudden.**

 

**Yunho continued watched as Jaejoong sat there, trying to figure out what he was trying to accomplish by having sex so often. Jaejoong began shifting uncomfortably on the bed as Yunho continued watching him.**

 

**Suddenly, Yunho got up and moved even closer to the younger. Shocked by the sudden movement, Jaejoong lean back farther away from him and would have toppled backwards if he had not placed a hand down to brace himself. Yunho met with Jaejoong’s eyes and stared at them, seeing worry and some fear.**

 

**“Why are you asking for so much sex lately?” Yunho then asked in a serious tone. “You use to scream for me to stop and didn’t want me touching you. And now...now you practically beg me to have sex with you and you act like you enjoy it.”**

 

**Jaejoong’s mouth dropped open as he thought of what he could say back to Yunho. He did not understand why the man was suddenly questioning his motives.**

 

**“You said I act like I enjoy it…” Jaejoong stated in as confident of a voice as he could muster. “Who says I’m acting?”**

 

**“That question right now tells me that you’re only acting that you like it,” Yunho stated, pointing a finger at Jaejoong.**

 

**Yunho reached out and grabbed a hold of Jaejoong’s wrist, pulling him in closer until he landed on the mattress on his hands and knees, his chest touching down. He then released the younger and allowed him to ease himself up. When Jaejoong was straightening himself, his face ended up only a couple of inches away from Yunho’s. Nervously, Jaejoong gulped and licked his lips.**

 

**“So...what’s your answer to me?” Yunho asked. “Why are you asking for so much sex and acting as if you like it? Your moans are pretty convincing...but not convincing enough, Jaejoong.”**

 

**Jaejoong gulped again, still looking at Yunho before backing away from the man. He was scared that Yunho might hurt him if he did not answer his question, so answering was the only way to keep himself safe. Or at least he hoped that it would.**

 

**“I just thought...if you couldn’t get to use my body...that...that you’d get rid of me,” Jaejoong replied, looked down at his lap as he said this.**

 

**“Jaejoo-”**

 

**“That’s why I thought that if we had sex a lot each day...you’d want to keep me around,” Jaejoong stated, cutting Yunho off because he was scared the man would be mad at him and want to hurt him possibly. “So if I kept offering my body to you, and tried new things** **_you_ ** **wanted, you wouldn’t get tired of me or anything,” he continued saying. “If I can keep you entertained with sex each day. then I-”**

 

**“Jaejoong!” Yunho suddenly shouted, causing Jaejoong to flinch and stop talking. “Just...stop…”**

 

**Slowly, Jaejoong looked back up at Yunho. When he was looking at him, Jaejoong saw Yunho beckoning for him to come closer. Getting up on his knees, Jaejoong started moving towards the man. Yunho shifted his position so he was sitting cross legged and patted his lap as Jaejoong got closer. Right away, Jaejoong knew Yunho wanted him to straddle him, just like he had during sex a couple of times.**

 

**Once Jaejoong was was close enough to Yunho, he lifted himself up, placed his legs on either side of Yunho’s hips, and lowered himself into the man’s lap. It was a bit strange to be sitting like this and not having sex, but he did not question it. Maybe Yunho had a plan after they were finished talking.**

 

**“Jaejoong…” Yunho began, gripping him around his waist and pulling him in closer. “I told you I have feelings for you...that I** **_love_ ** **you…” he stated, looking Jaejoong in the eyes.  “I rescued you from Joonmyun’s ship** **_and_ ** **the ocean where we both could have easily drowned during that storm.”**

 

**“Yunho, I-”**

 

**“Did I say you could interrupt me?” the older asked in a serious and annoyed voice.**

 

**“Sorry…”**

 

**Jaejoong turned his head down, only to feel Yunho’s hand under his chin lifting his head back up. Their eyes locked and Jaejoong felt as if he could cry because he was so scared, but he held any tears back and held the older’s gaze.**

 

**“Like I was saying. I risked my life for you. I loved you for** **_seven years_ ** **without knowing if I’d ever find you again, or what kind of person you would turn out to be or...anything.” Yunho paused when he still saw the confused look in the younger’s eyes. “So what makes you think...that I would ever want to get rid of you?”**

 

**There was a silence in the room as the two of them sat there. Jaejoong knew he would have to get dressed soon to go get breakfast and start working on deck. He could not spend much more time talking with Yunho.**

 

**“Jaejoong. Explain to me what you were thinking,” Yunho requested, keeping his voice low and soft.**

 

**“Well...at first when you weren’t having sex with me, I thought you might have been disgusted with me from having sex with everyone on Joonmyun’s ship,” Jaejoong explained. “I know you said you were being gentle but...I still couldn’t help but think otherwise.” There was a small pause as Jaejoong waited to see if Yunho would say anything back. When he did not, Jaejoong continued. “I began thinking that...unless you wanted to have sex with me...you’d get rid of me because I was worthless and served no purpose.”**

 

**Jaejoong waited for Yunho to say something now. There was nothing else that he had to say. It was all up to Yunho. What would he think? Would he be mad? Confused maybe?**

 

**“You might be a king back home, Jaejoong...but you’re** **_very_ ** **stupid,” Yunho said, and Jaejoong thought he was going to fall backwards when he heard the man laugh.**

 

**“You’re...laughing?” Jaejoong asked, leaning away from Yunho slightly. If he ever thought he had been confused by Yunho before...the confusion had just reached an entirely new level.**

 

**“You think too much, Jaejoong,” Yunho told him. “Did you ever think that I truly meant what I said? That I really was being gentle because I love you?”**

 

**“You already know what I think about you on the topic of...love…” Jaejoong stated, still having trouble imagining that Yunho would really love him.** **_It’s impossible..._ ** **he added to himself.**

 

**“Nothing we’ve done recently has changed your mind about that?” Yunho asked.**

 

**Jaejoong placed his hands on Yunho’s arms and pressed down on them, signaling for him to remove them from him. Understanding, Yunho dropped his arms and allowed for Jaejoong to stand up from his lap. He then gathered his clothes and pulled them on before leaving the room in silence.**

 

**This all left Yunho feeling even more confused. He had thought by being kind to Jaejoong and being gentle with him would help to show him how much he really did love and care about him. Yet Jaejoong still had trouble trusting his words.**

 


	30. I Will Get You To Love Me

**The more time Jaejoong and Junsu spent working on the deck, the more they got use to the different tasks they needed to do. The crew members had stopped bothering them so much, since they learned it was more effective to work with them and get things done quicker than to pick on them and bother them, stalling their work.**

 

**However, if there was one thing Jaejoong had learned, was that Yunho’s ship was really good at staying out of sight and going unnoticed. He had thought the older was exaggerating when he had said they stay hidden extremely well. Turns out he was telling the truth. When they had to pass closer to shore and other kingdoms, their flag was changed out. Of course they did not have the flags of other kingdoms to fly on their ship, but they had forged ones that looked genuine enough from the shore line. They also used these when other ships dared to pass too close, which was not often. Sometimes they would even go close to shore and used large rock masses to anchor the ship behind when the waves got too dangerous, the sails needed to be changed out, or for any other reason.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu fell into a set pattern each day. They worked hard during the day and went back to their respective rooms when it got dark out. While Junsu and Yoochun relieve any stress that might have built up during the day, Jaejoong and Yunho had to work harder at that. Some days Jaejoong was more willing to have sex with Yunho than others. Although Jaejoong had begged for sex for almost a week straight, now it was almost like they were back to square one.**

 

**One of the days when Jaejoong had returned back to Yunho’s room, the man had been sitting on his bed. He was writing something down in a book that had been well used for years.**

 

**“What are you doing?” Jaejoong asked, closing the door behind him and leaning up against it.**

 

**“I’m making notes of what we need, and how much of everything we need,” Yunho replied without looking up at Jaejoong. He simply continued writing things down in his book, tapping his fingers against the pages as he though a little.**

 

**“Things we need?” Jaejoong questioned, pushing off from the door and heading over to Yunho. “Does that mean we’re heading to shore soon?”**

 

**“Not unless you’re going to somehow pull all these things out of the ocean with some kingly magic powers you’ve yet to inform me about,” Yunho snapped back as he wrote down a couple more items he knew they were low on.**

 

**Leaning in closer, Jaejoong looked at everything Yunho had been writing down. They were things that ranged from different foods, clothes, supplies for cleaning the deck, new masts and ropes, and more things than Jaejoong could count. Once again, since he had been used to people getting ships ready for him, he never truly knew what went into keeping a ship in working order. All he knew was that the list just seemed to go on and on.**

 

**But then, he realized this was the first time they were going to dock at shore since he had come onto the ship. If they went such few times, that must have meant they would really be stocking up while they were there.**

 

**Yunho closed the book he had been writing in and threw it towards his desk from the bed. Needless to say, the book did not make it and ended up with a loud thump on the floor. Jaejoong gave the older a slightly confused look since his mood did not seem to be good anymore.**

 

**“I hate going to shore…” Yunho complained, throwing one arm over his eyes and sighing.**

 

**“Why? It means you can get the things you need,” Jaejoong pointed out as he crawled into bed and sat near Yunho.**

 

**“Yes, but it also means there are people all around who could possibly recognize us or see that we’re pirates,” Yunho explained. “Though we can throw up a fake flag to try and fool them, when we’re docked, if anyone really pays enough attention, they can see it’s fake.”**

 

**“What happens if someone finds out it’s fake and discovers who you really are?” Jaejoong asked, scooting closer to Yunho.**

 

**“What can they do? What can’t they do?” Yunho asked, though he knew Jaejoong had no idea. “They could get an army to ambush the ship at night. Order them to kill us, take us captive, torture us...I could go into more detail if you want,” the man explained. “Oh, and did I forget rape? I bet you and Junsu would be swept up fast if they decided on that course,” he added for good measure.**

 

**“Not if they recognized Junsu and me! They’d never harm us then!” Jaejoong stated firmly, now feeling slightly more frightened of going to shore. “That would result in their death if they ever harmed us,” he pointed out.**

 

**“Have you seen yourself lately, Jaejoong?” Yunho asked as he peeled Jaejoong’s shirt off quickly and tossed it away. “There are more scars on your skin than any prince or king should ever have in ten lifetimes. Your skin is more tanned than it use to be from working out in the sun all day. And you’re skinnier than you were when you first came here, though not as much as the very beginning.” Yunho reached out his hand and dragged his hand down Jaejoong’s body, touching the scars that littered his skin and pressing his fingertips against the ribs that could almost be seen. “Your hair has even grown out more. You look nothing like a king anymore. You’d pass as a very convincing pirate though.”**

 

**Jaejoong looked down at himself and saw all the scars. He knew they were there, but had always tried to forget about them since he did not want to remember how he had acquired them. No doubt he was skinnier as well. Though he ate each meal, they were nothing compared to what he would have eaten back in his kingdom. His knew his hair had grown longer because it continually fell over his shoulders, even when pulled back and tied with a piece of tattered cloth. It had been long before, but this was getting ridiculous.**

 

**As Jaejoong was thinking, he suddenly felt himself being pushed back. When he came back to his senses, he found Yunho hovering over him.**

 

**“Let me have you tonight,” Yunho said, slowly sliding his hand down the front of Jaejoong’s pants.**

 

**“Yunho...wait...stop!” Jaejoong protested, grabbing onto his wrist to prevent him from moving any farther. “We just did it last night.”**

 

**“And a week or so ago we were doing it three times in one night. What’s your point?” Yunho asked.**

 

**Quickly thinking on his feet, an idea suddenly popped into Jaejoong’s head. He just did not know if it was going to work.**

 

**“Do you want to lose everything you’ve gained so far?” the younger questioned, a curious gleam in his eyes.**

 

**“What do you mean everything I’ve gained?” Yunho asked, leaning in closer to Jaejoong.**

 

**“I mean...the trust for you that I’ve gained,” Jaejoong explained.**

 

**“Trust? You trust me?” Yunho asked in a shocked voice.** **_Did he seriously just admit that or am I hearing things?_ **

 

**“I trust you enough to have sex with me and not hurt me anymore,” Jaejoong explained. “That’s something I don’t think you want to lose. If...if you have sex with me now...when I don’t want it...you’d only be raping me again!” he exclaimed, licking his lips as he tried to think of how else he could stop Yunho. “Do you really want to take hundreds of steps back after we’ve come so far?”**

 

**Yunho leaned his head down into the crook of Jaejoong’s neck and let out a heavy sigh. Jaejoong could not deny the vibrations from the man’s voice felt kind of good against his skin, but he did not admit it.**

 

**“I get stressed about going to shore and just wanted some release,” Yunho explained in a calm voice. “But I don’t want to rape you again. I just thought you’d be willing, since you have been the other times. My mistake...sorry.”**

 

**Yunho then leaned away and laid back down on the bed. Jaejoong soon did the same thing and laid there in silence when suddenly Jaejoong felt some wet against his neck. At first, the younger ignored what Yunho was doing. A couple more light kisses, licks, and bites to his neck, however, and he began to feel himself getting aroused.**

 

**Yunho then moved so he was straddling over Jaejoong and gave him a few more kisses, licks and bites. He enjoyed watching how the younger tried his hardest not to make any noises.**

 

**“Yunho…” Jaejoong gasped as his hips bucked up on their own.**

 

**“You’re not pushing me away...not saying no...and you have a half erect cock in your pants,” Yunho whispered against Jaejoong’s ear before grinding his own erection against him. “You trust me to have sex with you without hurting you,” he added on, remembering what Jaejoong had said to him.**

 

**Picking his head up, Yunho looked down at Jaejoong, who had a flushed face and was panting in pleasure.**

 

**“Please…” Jaejoong begged, reaching his hands up and gripping onto Yunho’s shirt.**

 

**“Please what?” the man asked, crouching down slightly closer to Jaejoong.**

 

**“Don’t leave me like this,” Jaejoong replied, rolling his hips into the mattress beneath him with pleasure.**

 

**“And to think, when I first had you as my captive, you** **_never_ ** **would have begged me like this,” Yunho stated, watching how Jaejoong writhed around on the mattress, seeking pleasure.**

 

**“I guess people can change,” Jaejoong stated.**

 

**“Does that mean your mind has changed about your feelings for me?” Yunho questioned, leaning down and placing a quick kiss on Jaejoong’s lips.**

 

**“No,” the younger bluntly replied.**

 

**Yunho shrugged before leaning back up and staring down at Jaejoong with a small smile on his face. He then made quick work of Jaejoong’s pants and threw them onto the floor, along with all of his clothes as well.**

 

**Like he always prefered, even when Jaejoong did not, Yunho worked his fingers into Jaejoong and stretched him slowly. Since they had gone from having sex multiple times every day to only once a day a couple days out of the week, Jaejoong had kept his tightness. It is not that Yunho cared if Jaejoong stayed this tight, he would enjoy sex with him no matter what, and he was sure Jaejoong would enjoy it as well. He just liked that it gave him more time to play around with Jaejoong and make the younger beg for him.**

 

**It was only when Yunho had three fingers inside of Jaejoong that the younger really started begging and moaning. He was bucking his hips up and arching his back off the mattress while moaning so loudly.**

 

**“Are you ready?” Yunho asked. “I’ve stretched you enough?”**

 

**“Yes! Yes! Please! Just please! Fuck me!” Jaejoong shouted in desperation as he felt the man curl his fingers inside of him.**

 

**“I’m glad to hear you say that,” the man stated with a smirk on his face while he pulled his fingers out from the younger.**

 

**Finally, after what felt like forever, Yunho began pushing himself inside of Jaejoong. Holding back a moan, his back arched off the bed and his hole clenched around Yunho’s erection.**

 

**“What do you want me to do?” Yunho asked, deciding he would listen to Jaejoong.**

 

**Shaking breaths escaped Jaejoong’s lips as he tried to form words while adjusting to Yunho’s erection that was still seated all the way inside of him.**

 

**“G-grind...a-against...me…” Jaejoong said, leaning his head back more as he felt Yunho throb inside of him.**

 

**“I had a hunch that was one of your favorite things,” Yunho stated as his hips rolled forward.**

 

**Jaejoong’s mouth flew open as Yunho pressed deeper inside of him and rocked his hips more. Yunho grabbed a hold of his hips to pull Jaejoong in closer and released a groan of pleasure. At the same time, Jaejoong ground his hips back against Yunho’s, craving for more.**

 

**Yunho saw how pleasured Jaejoong looked as they moved their hips together and got the urge to do something they both seemed to enjoy greatly. Placing his arms around Jaejoong’s body, Yunho worked to pull him up and into his lap. Jaejoong sat up and wound his arms around Yunho’s neck, holding himself in place while continuing to move his hips to grind harder against Yunho’s cock inside of him.**

 

**A hand was placed on the back of Jaejoong’s neck while the two of them continued moving together. Yunho pulled Jaejoong in closer to him and locked their lips together. Jaejoong then moved his hands up to Yunho’s head and weaved his fingers through the man’s hair, pulling at it slightly when they started moving their hips faster.**

 

**When the two of them finally pulled apart, Yunho released his hand from the back of Jaejoong’s neck and placed it on his hip to keep him in place. Jaejoong then moved his hands to Yunho’s shoulders and pushed himself down harder onto the man’s cock.**

 

**Yunho planted one more quick kiss on Jaejoong’s lips before laying back on the bed, his head towards the footboard. Jaejoong quickly adjusted himself so he was kneeling while grinding himself against Yunho more. With hands still on his hips, Jaejoong snapped them forward and pushed down. That got Yunho gasping in pleasure as his eyes rolled back.**

 

**“You’re better at this than you should be,” Yunho moaned, focusing back on Jaejoong.**

 

**“I was in this position more than a handful of times with Joonmyun’s crew,” Jaejoong explained.** **_Though it was usually with a cock in each hand and another in my mouth as well,_ ** **he added to himself.**

 

**“So they taught you how to do this as well,” Yunho restated, feeling kind of guilty for bringing it up.**

 

**“Yes. But I don’t want to think about that ever again,” Jaejoong grunted out, feeling as Yunho thrust up a little in pleasure, just missing his prostate in the process. “I’m now whatever you want me to be, as I’ve said before. Your slut, whore, fuck toy...you name it,” he said, snapping his hips forward again.**

 

**“Lover?” Yunho questioned.**

 

**“Slut, whore, fuck toy,” Jaejoong repeated again.**

 

**“You said anything I’d like,” Yunho reminded him. “I choose lover.”**

 

**“I meant out of those three things I listed,” Jaejoong stated, throwing his head back as he felt Yunho grip his hips tighter, pushing him down harder in the process.**

 

**“And I meant what I said,” Yunho explained.**

 

**Jaejoong tilted his head back up and slowed his hips while he looked at Yunho. The two of them already had this conversation enough times for them both to know how Jaejoong felt about that topic.**

 

**“So which will it be? Slut, whore, or fuck toy?” Jaejoong questioned.**

 

**“I haven’t seen you as any of those things since you started asking me to fuck that pretty ass of yours,” Yunho stated, thrusting his hips up again and starting to move Jaejoong’s hips for him. “Do you have a reason you don’t want to love me back? Or are you just being stubborn?”**

 

**“I have my reasons that I don’t have to tell you about,” Jaejoong moaned as he began moving his hips again.**

 

**Yunho raised his eyebrows and lowered them again before picking up their pace. Jaejoong would grind his hips a couple of times before lifting himself up and slamming back down. Picking up on the new pace, Yunho started taking part of it as well, thrusting his hips up when Jaejoong slammed his down.**

 

**There were only breathless moans between them as they both neared their release. Jaejoong placed his hands on top of Yunho’s, which were still on his hips.**

 

**“Y-Yun...ho…” Jaejoong moaned lightly.**

 

**“Are you ready to cum? You’re going to make a mess all over me,” Yunho stated.**

 

**“I was forced to clean off other people...I have no problem doing it again,” Jaejoong stated, moaning again afterwards.**

 

**Yunho gripped Jaejoong’s hips harder and began bouncing him up and down on his cock. Jaejoong helped as well, moving himself at the pace Yunho wanted. They continued at this pace until Yunho slammed Jaejoong down and held him there. Yunho came inside of Jaejoong, causing him to cum as well, spraying his cum all over Yunho’s stomach and chest.**

 

**Leaning his head back, Jaejoong continued moving his hips a couple more times to make sure Yunho released everything inside of him. Even when he knew Yunho had finished cumming, he rocked his hips a few more times and let out a few low moans.**

 

**When he finally stilled his hips, Jaejoong looked back down at Yunho who had a pleased smile on his face.**

 

**“You said something about cleaning me off?” Yunho asked, stroking his finger down Jaejoong’s flaccid cock.**

 

**With a nod of his head, Jaejoong slowly started to ease himself off Yunho’s flaccid cock, moaning a little as he felt it sliding out. Just as the man’s cock fell from his ass, the bedroom door opened. Jaejoong looked up at the sound, only to see Yoochun and Junsu standing in the doorway.**

 

**Giving a yelp of shock, Jaejoong lost his balance and fell off the bed, landing hard on the floor. There was a loud thud and a small groan of pain that escaped Jaejoong’s lips as he laid there.**

 

**Right away, Yunho grabbed a cover from the end of the bed and tossed it onto Jaejoong, who gratefully took it and wrapped it around his body.**

 

**“What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” Yunho shouted, taking another cover and shielding himself as well.**

 

**“You told me to write down anything I needed and to give you the list,” Yoochun explained as if they had not just walked in on the pair finishing a round of sex. “I finished it just now and decided to come bring it to you.”**

 

**“And you didn’t bother listening first!?” Yunho shouted, motioning down towards Jaejoong and was fidgeting under the covers, completely hidden.**

 

**“It was quiet!” Yoochun shouted back. “I thought you’d gone to bed early!” he said in his defence.**

 

**“And why did Junsu have to come along!? He doesn’t even like me!” Yunho pointed out, while Jaejoong hugged the blanket tighter around himself and curled into a ball, rocking slightly.**

 

**“Would you expect Junsu to trust me going to your room alone after the shit you pulled?” Yoochun questioned, raising one of his eyebrows in question.**

 

**“Just...put your list on the desk and leave. Go have your nightly fuck…” Yunho said, waving the two of them away.**

 

**Yoochun stepped into the room and placed the list on Yunho’s desk before backing out and quickly pulling Junsu along with him. The younger, however, refused to budge as he looked back towards his friend sitting curled up on the floor.**

 

**“Jaejoong…” Junsu called from the doorway. “Are you alright?”**

 

**Without saying anything, Jaejoong stuck his arm out from under the cover and gave Junsu a thumbs up before making the shooing motion for him to leave. This time, Yoochun was able to pull Junsu away with him.**

 

**As soon as the sound of the door closing rang throughout the room, Jaejoong poked his head out from under the cover and propped himself up. He was looking at the closed door and breathing deeply, when suddenly the cover was torn away from him. His attention immediately flew to Yunho, who was tossing it back onto the bed with a smirk on his face.**

 

**“Well...that was quite amusing,” Yunho laughed.**

 

**“No it wasn’t! I was naked!” Jaejoong shouted, glaring at Yunho.**

 

**“Don’t go looking at me like that. I was naked too, in case you’ve already forgotten,” Yunho pointed out. “Now why don’t you get back up here so we can actually sleep?”**

 

**“Didn’t you want me to clean you off?” Jaejoong questioned as he stood up and crawled back onto the bed.**

 

**“I was joking, Jaejoong,” Yunho explained. “You’re not my slut, whore, or fuck toy, so I’m not going to make you anything you don’t want to do yourself.”**

 

**Sitting on the bed, Jaejoong stared at Yunho, who was looking right back at him. Yunho suddenly latched his arms around Jaejoong and pinned him to the bed while straddling him.**

 

**“Did you enjoy yourself tonight?” Yunho asked.**

 

**Right away, Jaejoong laid down and turned away from Yunho. He attempted to pull a cover over himself, but Yunho snatched it away so he could not. Jaejoong then tried to hide his head under a pillow, but Yunho took that away as well, leaving him with nothing.**

 

**“Is it really that hard to admit that you liked having sex just now?” Yunho asked. “I can ask what you want to do more often so it’s more enjoyable for you, if you’d like.”**

 

**“I’m never going to say it,” Jaejoong stated, in a cold tone.**

 

**“Say what?” Yunho asked, laying down next to Jaejoong and pulling him in.**

 

**“The one thing you keep telling me,” he said, allowing himself to be pulled into the man’s arms.**

 

**“You mean about how I love you?” Yunho questioned.**

 

**“Exactly,” the younger confirmed.**

 

**Sighing, Yunho shook his head.**

 

**“At least tell me that you really did enjoy yourself tonight,” Yunho said, running one of his hands down Jaejoong’s spine, causing him to shiver at the touch.**

 

**“Yes...I enjoyed it,” Jaejoong answered right before Yunho squeezed his ass.**

 

**“Did you enjoy it a lot?” Yunho asked in a teasing voice.**

 

**“** **_Nooooo_ ** **! I was moaning and grinding myself against you because I hated it,” Jaejoong replied in a sarcastic tone while rolling his eyes at Yunho.**

 

**“Let’s go to bed now, Jaejoong. You tend to get more and more sarcastic the sleepier you get,” Yunho pointed out. “And I** **_will_ ** **get you to love me back.”**

 

**“Pft! Good luck,” Jaejoong scoffed, rolling his eyes once again before allowing himself to fall asleep.**

 

**~~ Yoochun’s Room ~~**

 

**Yoochun and Junsu laid in bed panting hard. After seeing Yunho and Jaejoong like that in the older’s room, neither of them had been able to hold themselves back. As soon as they had gotten back to Yoochun’s room, they had both stripped and jumped on the bed.**

 

**“What do you think of what we saw?” Yoochun questioned.**

 

**“They were having sex,” Junsu replied, looking over at Yoochun. “Isn’t that pretty obvious?”**

 

**“I know that,” Yoochun replied with a slight laugh.**

 

**“Then why bother asking me?” the younger questioned in an annoyed voice since he was feeling a bit sleepy.**

 

**“I mean...what do you think it means? Do they like each other?” the older clarified.**

 

**“I know Jaejoong doesn’t, and won’t** **_ever_ ** **, like Yunho,” Junsu answered with certainty in his voice.**

 

**“Aaahh right...after what he’s been through with Yunho it would be hard for him…” Yoochun acknowledged with a nod of his head.**

 

**“It’s not only because of that,” Junsu stated. “There’s another reason that he’s kept well hidden from everyone but me when he was younger.”**

 

**Yoochun propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at Junsu with one of his eyebrows raised.**

 

**“Would you care to share what you know?” Yoochun asked, even though he was not sure if he would be able to get an answer from the younger.**

 

**“Maybe later. It’s alright if I tell you, since you’re you,” the younger explained. “But let’s save that for another day. I’m tired after what you just put me through.”**

 

**“You were begging for it to be harder and rougher, so I was just complying,” Yoochun reminded him, moving some of his sweaty hair from his eyes. “I just didn’t think you’d cum three times that fast…”**

 

**“You know my sensitive areas and how to make me cum like that,” Junsu scolded the older. “You knew very well what you were doing to me...” A slight pout came across his face as he pretended to be mad and ignore Yoochun.**

 

**“And you shouted my name and wrapped yourself around me as if you thought I was going to vanish in a cloud of smoke,” Yoochun reminded him.**

 

**Junsu stuck his tongue out at Yoochun before yawning and closing his eyes. As he yawned he felt Yoochun run a hand through his hair and hum lightly. He had learned the older always thought he was adorable when he was sleepy and fighting to stay awake.**

 

**“We really should sleep now,” Junsu stated. “I have to be able to function tomorrow when I’m working.”**

 

**“Mmm...you do work really hard. I’m so proud that you can work with the others so well now and do everything much easier,” Yoochun praised. He was truly glad for that, since it meant Junsu had become stronger and was not having as rough of a time with the crew or tasks. Even if this was not the optimal situation for them to be in, they were both making it work.**

 

**“I work hard on deck and even harder in bed,” Junsu stated with a wink.**

 

**“Aaaahhhh! When did you become a little pervert?” Yoochun asked while letting out a small laugh.**

 

**“I learn from the best,” the younger pointed out.**

 

**“Ya! I’m not that bad!” Yoochun stated right away to try and defend himself.**

 

**“Mhmm...sure you’re not,” Junsu replied, planting a small light kiss on the older’s lips. “Sleep. Now. I’m beat…” he said next while letting out another yawn.**

 

**With that, the two of them scooted closer together and quickly fell into a deep slumber. They both just hoped they’d be able to wake up the next morning because of how tired they were.**   
  



	31. The Reward!

**For the next day, Jaejoong avoided talking about what Junsu had seen last night. Even when the younger just wanted to make sure his friend was alright, Jaejoong would come up with an excuse about how he had to go do something. It was not Jaejoong’s fault though. Junsu might have known he was gay, which he did not mind since he knew his friend was the same, but Jaejoong had never thought Junsu would** **_ever_ ** **catch him naked right after sex. Let alone see him after he just finished pulling someone’s cock from his ass. It terrified Jaejoong to think about what Junsu had seen. He was going to avoid talking to Junsu about this for as long as he could, maybe even forever if his friend never stopped asking about it.**

 

**Needless to say, Jaejoong pushed Yunho away the next night when he asked if he wanted to have sex again. He was still too embarrassed and needed to get over that first. The younger was glad, however, when Yunho did not try to get him to change his mind. Instead, as they laid there that night, Yunho had explained how they were planning on arriving at shore sometime during the morning. It turned out to be good that Jaejoong did not want to have sex, because Yunho wanted said how everyone would need their energy for tomorrow.**

 

**That night, the two of them just laid in bed together. Jaejoong slept by Yunho’s side as the man looked over the list of supplies they needed one more time. When Yunho finally managed to settle down to sleep, he pulled Jaejoong in close to him and rested the younger’s head against his chest, and was pleased when he did not wake up from the movement.**

 

**“You’ve gotten more used to me…” Yunho whispered lightly with a slight smirk on his face. “You’ll keep getting more used to me as time goes on,” he added before falling asleep.**

 

**As soon as Jaejoong woke up the next morning, he could tell they were at shore and docked near some market. The smell of fish was so strong and loud voices could be heard shouting and bartering. He could also hear wheels rolling over cobblestones and the sounds of different animals that were either pulling a wagon or being sold.**

 

**“Looks like someone finally decided to wake up,” Yunho stated, turning around to see Jaejoong lying with his eyes open, a little bit of dried drool in the corner of his mouth, and his hair looking like a complete mess.**

 

**The two of them had come to have a strange relationship with each other. They slept in the same bed, and now talked to each other in a more friendly manner than before, but Jaejoong still denied Yunho’s love and would not return the feeling. Yunho would always look at Jaejoong in a caring manner, but Jaejoong never fully returned that look. He had more apprehension in his glance and he tended to still shrink back in times of uncertainty.**

 

**“Yeah...I’m awake,” Jaejoong finally replied.**

 

**“Your breakfast is on the table,” Yunho said, pointing over towards the lone plate that still had warm food on it.**

 

**Sitting up in bed, Jaejoong looked from the plate back to Yunho. The man was getting more dressed up than he had before and looked like he was actually taking time to make himself look almost...presentable. Not that he was not presentable every other day. It was just that he had pulled on a nicer shirt, his pants did not have patches on them like his other ones, and his shoes kind of looked like they had been shined, or at least more clean than usual.**

 

**“Are you just going to stare at me all day, or are you going to eat your breakfast?” Yunho asked as he finished tucking his shirt into his pants.**

 

**“Why are you dressed up like that?” Jaejoong asked as he got out of bed and headed towards the table, not caring if he was naked.**

 

**“I have to get things from the market,” Yunho simply stated. “Since we put up a fake flag to avoid suspicion, I have to dress the part of a merchant. I have to make myself look convincing,” he explained as he ran his hands over his pants and looked down at them.**

 

**“Aaahh...I see…” the younger stated and nodded his head slightly.**

 

**Jaejoong started eating the food on his plate as he watched Yunho continue to get ready. The man ran his hands through his hair before grabbing a silk ribbon and tying his hair back so it was out of his face.**

 

**“Does this mean...I get to go to the market as well?” Jaejoong asked as Yunho placed a hat on his head and adjusted it.**

 

**“What?” Yunho asked. “That would be dangerous. I already explained what could happen to us if it’s discovered we’re pirates,” he explained.**

 

**“I know you did…” the younger mumbled as he thought back to exactly what Yunho had told him.**

 

**“What if someone recognizes you?” the older then questioned with an uncertain expression on his face.**

 

**“You said so yourself that I don’t look like how I once did,” Jaejoong pointed out. “And if you give me different clothes to wear...I’m sure I can pass through without being recognized by anyone. Plus I’ll be extra careful about not advertising that I’m with pirates, since I wouldn’t want to get mistaken as one on accident.” The younger gave Yunho an almost pleading look because he desperately wanted to be off the ship, if only for a short period of time.**

 

**Yunho crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath while looking at Jaejoong. He lowered his head and raised it again before giving Jaejoong his answer.**

 

**“Yoochun** **_is_ ** **taking Junsu to the market...so I guess if I dress you well enough...you can come along as well,” Yunho stated with a nod of his head.**

 

**“Junsu’s coming along!? Really!?” Jaejoong asked excitedly.**

 

**“Yoochun left a note at the bottom of the list he dropped off last night saying he wants to bring Junsu, just so he can be off the ship for a while to stretch his legs and be on solid ground again,” Yunho explained, picking up the paper and handing it to Jaejoong so he could see for himself.**

 

**Taking the paper from Yunho, Jaejoong saw that it was true. They were actually going to be getting off the ship for the first time in who knows how long.**

 

**“Can we go along with them!?” he questioned, standing up from the table. “The four of us? We can get the supplies together!” he stated in an excited voice, hoping he and Junsu could spend some time together in a market just like they used to.**

 

**Jaejoong remembered when Junsu and him use to go to the market before, dressed down so they blended in with the crowd. They would cause all kinds of trouble and spend time looking around instead of doing what ever they should have been back at the castle. On more than one account ,they had gotten in trouble with either Jaejoong’s father or Junsu’s, whoever noticed what they had done first. But at least they never caused any harm at the markets, and just opted for some harmless jokes.**

 

**“No, we’re not going along with them,” Yunho answered firmly so the younger would not question him. “It would be too much of a scene to have three higher class people walking around together, even if they might not remember Yoochun anymore. We’re not risking drawing more attention to ourselves than we already potentially will be by bringing you and Junsu,” the man explained, shaking his head. “Not to mention, I still don’t think Junsu is a big fan of me,” he added, giving Jaejoong a look that said “you-know-he-still-hates-me”.**

 

**Plopping back down in his chair, Jaejoong started poking at his food again, putting little pieces in his mouth and grinding them against his teeth. He gave Yunho a ticked off look as he continued eating.**

 

**Yunho had turned around and rummaged through his clothes before he found some he thought would fit Jaejoong. They were nice looking clothes like his and would help the younger blend in at the market.**

 

**By the time Jaejoong had finished picking at his food and had pushed his plate away, Yunho was turning around with an armful of clothes and tossing them on the bed.**

 

**“If you want to come along, you better start getting dressed,” Yunho stated. “I need to give everyone their lists before we head out, so you better not slow us down.”**

 

**“Their lists?” Jaejoong asked, walking over to the clothes Yunho had gotten out for him.**

 

**“I collected lists from the crew members, Yoochun, and the one I made myself of the things we need. I go through them all, crossing off things that are repeated, and then I compile one large list,” the man stated. “I then group the items together based on how similar they are and their proximities within the market, since certain things are bound to be close together” Yunho explained.**

 

**Jaejoong had been pulling on his shirt during Yunho’s explanation, and Yunho could not help but stand there and stare at him. The shirt was long enough to cover Jaejoong’ butt, but was also revealing just enough to rile Yunho up a little when he looked at him.**

 

**“You do all of that? Just to go into the market?” Jaejoong asked, finding it hard to believe that Yunho actually did that much planning and preparation.**

 

**“Yes, I do. Now put your pants on,” the man stated, waving his hand at Jaejoong. Although he could have stayed distracted by the younger for longer, he knew time was precious when they were docked. “We use to only send a couple crew members out to gather everything, but it took them too long alone,” Yunho explained, seeing that Jaejoong looked stunned. “We then sent out more crew members, but they ended up buying some of the same things. Not only were they wasting money doing that, but sometimes they would forget to buy things. That’s what made me devise this plan. It’s worked just fine for the last couple of times, so I stuck with it.”**

 

**“I guess that makes sense…” Jaejoong stated as he pulled his pants up and started shoving his shirt into them. “I just didn’t think a pirate would be so...organized.”**

 

**“We** **_are_ ** **humans just like you, Jaejoong, I don’t know how many times I have to remind you of that” Yunho said, taking a couple steps closer to him. “We’re capable of having good ideas.”**

 

**Jaejoong backed up as Yunho drew closer. Soon his back was against the wall and Yunho had his hands on either side of his head. The younger shrunk back when Yunho’s hands hit against the wall, but he was soon looking at the man again.**

 

**“Ummm...Yunho...what’re you doing?” Jaejoong asked.**

 

**Lowering one of his hands, Yunho grabbed the loose strings that that would tie Jaejoong’s pants closed. Yunho gave the strings a pull, jerking the younger’s hips forward slightly, so they became even more loose. When Jaejoong’s pants were hanging looser, Yunho and stared at him.**

 

**“You really need to learn to stop treating pirates like we’re some other beings,” Yunho stated. “We think the same, act the same, and have the same urgest,” he stated pulling his body flush up against Jaejoong’s.**

 

**“Y-Yunho…” the younger muttered as his face started to turn red.**

 

**The man ground his hips against Jaejoong’s and smirked at him. He loved how Jaejoong’s face turned red so easily.**

 

**Suddenly, there was a knock at Yunho’s door. The man sighed and heaved himself off Jaejoong, clearly not thrilled with their interruption. He felt like he needed a sign of some sort for his door to let people know when not to bother him.**

 

**“Come in!” Yunho called in an annoyed voice.**

 

**The door creaked open to reveal Yoochun and Junsu standing there. When the two of them looked in, they saw Yunho walking away from Jaejoong, while the younger shoved his shirt back into his pants and closed the front of them hastily.**

 

**“The crew is wondering where you are,” Yoochun stated. “They’re all waiting for your instructions.”**

 

**“Tell them I’ll be out in a couple of minutes,” Yunho replied. “I just have to finish getting Jaejoong ready and we’ll be out.”**

 

**Jaejoong then looked up and saw how Junsu was dressed. He almost looked as good as he back in the kingdom, only the clothes were not as brightly colored and did not fit him as well as they should have. Nonetheless, he looked better than he did in the shirt and pants they wore every day while working on deck.**

 

**“Why don’t you come out with me and inform the crew while Junsu helps Jaejoong finish up in here?” Yoochun offered, motioning for Yunho to come with him.**

 

**Yunho looked back over at Jaejoong and groaned to himself before nodding and grabbing the pieces of paper that were laying on his desk, which Jaejoong assumed were the lists. Yunho would have rather had some more fun with the younger, but a captain had to be reliable and get things accomplished.**

 

**“Don’t waste too much time in here, or we will leave without you and I’ll lock this door,” Yunho warned, quickly pulling a key out from a desk drawer and shoving it in his pocket.**

 

**The bedroom door then closed, leaving Jaejoong and Junsu alone in the now silent room. The two of them looked at each other before Jaejoong continued getting dressed.**

 

**“So...about the other night…” Junsu began.**

 

**“Junsu...why do you even want to talk about that?” Jaejoong asked, his arms dropping to his sides as he looked at his friend. “Every time we get close enough to talk, that’s** **_all_ ** **you want to talk about.” Letting out a small sigh, he waited for an answer.**

 

**“I just want to know if he’s hurting you or forcing you to do those things,” Junsu stated in a worried tone. “I’m concerned for you, Jaejoong. We might still be far away from the kingdom, but you’re still my friend and the** **_king_ ** **,” he reminded him.**

 

**“Trust me, Junsu...I’m far from being a king right now,” Jaejoong stated, sitting down on the bed and picking up the boots Yunho had put out for him. Thankfully they were close to the same size, so they were only a little larger than they should have been. “And he isn’t forcing me to do anything...or hurting me.”**

 

**“Wait...so do you...accept him…?” Junsu asked while watching Jaejoong pull on his first boot and shove his hands inside.**

 

**“Accept him? What do you mean?” Jaejoong questioned, picking up his second boot and shoving it onto his foot.**

 

**“I know what you’ve said before but...is it possible that you actually do...lov-”**

 

**“Let me stop you right there,” Jaejoong stated, standing up from the bed and holding his hand up. “That...will never happen.”**

 

**“Never say never, Jaejoong,” Junsu stated while handing Jaejoong the coat that was lying on the bed. “I thought I’d never see Yoochun again. I was convinced he was dead...completely gone from my life. But now look.”**

 

**Jaejoong took the coat from Junsu and shrugged it on before starting to pull his hair back to tie it so it looked nicer.**

 

**“He tries to convince me to have feelings for him,” Jaejoong stated. “But that’s never going to happen,” he said, grabbing a hat off the bed and placing it on his head.**

 

**“Jaejoong, you never kno-”**

 

**“Let’s go out before they leave without us,” the older stated, cutting Junsu off again, and patting him on the shoulder.**

 

**Junsu sighed before following Jaejoong out the door and onto the deck. Some of the crew members were already making their way off the ship and into the market. Jaejoong joined Yunho, and Junsu joined Yoochun before they left themselves. As soon as they were on land, Yunho lead Jaejoong to the right, while Yoochun and Junsu went off to the left.**

 

**“We’re just going to get what we need and then get back on the ship,” Yunho stated. “No joking around or looking at things that are not on our list.”**

 

**“Where’s the fun in that?” Jaejoong asked, adjusting his hat to hide his face, just like Yunho’s was.**

 

**“Safety is what I care about,” Yunho stated before pulled Jaejoong to their first stop on their list.**

 

**They were soon standing in front of someone who was trying to sell rope. Jaejoong had never had to buy anything from the market before because there had always been people around to do it for him, so he had no idea what he was looking at. There were different prices for all the rope, though it looked all the same to him. Yet Yunho pointed to a specific bundle and then started negotiating a price. He was bartering like a pro, asking how the man could sell this kind of quality of rope for the price he wanted. Since he knew nothing, Jaejoong stayed completely silent and allowed Yunho to handle the transaction.**

 

**After a couple of minutes, they were leaving with a bundle of rope in Jaejoong’s arms. It was heavier than he thought it would have been, but since Yunho seemed to know where he was headed, he wanted him to have his hands free.**

 

**Not too long after, Jaejoong and Yunho each were holding a couple stacks of parchment and blank books. Ink and new quills were also quickly added to their piles as they moved along the busy market. They both struggled to keep ahold of all their items, but were making due. As long as no one bumped into them, they would be fine.**

 

**Just then, however, Jaejoong got bumped in the shoulder so hard that he toppled to the ground and dropped everything he was carrying. Yunho turned around, when he heard the loud thump, to see Jaejoong sitting on the ground with ropes, parchment, and everything scattered around him in one giant mess. Those passing by made groans of annoyance as they walked around him and the mess laying right in the center of the walkway.**

 

**“Ouch,” Jaejoong mumbled as he rubbed the shoulder that had been roughly bumped into.**

 

**“Pardon me,” the man who had bumped into him said, bending down to help collect his things.**

 

**“It’s alright…” Jaejoong said, kneeling so he could collect things as well. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”**

 

**Yunho came back over to Jaejoong and placed his things down to help clean everything as well. The three of them continued working stacking things again and picking them back up.**

 

**“I really am sorry. It’s just so crowded that you sometimes bump into people,” the man stated as he handed Jaejoong some of the scattered items.**

 

**“Let’s just finish gathering everything,” Yunho said in a rushed voice. He had wanted to avoid things like this happening**

 

**Jaejoong was just standing up with his arms full when the wind blew his hat back a little. The man who had knocked into him looked straight at his face then. Their eyes met, the man squinted a bit, and cocked his head to the side.**

 

**“You look...familiar…” the man said, leaning in closer as Jaejoong then leaned back to create more distance between them.**

 

**“Maybe I just have a familiar looking face,” Jaejoong brought up. “I’ve been told that a lot before.”**

 

**The man made a humming sound as he leaned in to get a better look at the sides of Jaejoong’s face as well. Jaejoong gulped and glanced his eyes over towards Yunho, waiting to see if he would do anything. The man was tense, looking like he could jump the stranger at any second if things progressed much more.**

 

**After a couple more seconds, however, the man leaned back and smiled.**

 

**“I guess maybe you do just have a familiar face,” he stated, and with a nod he walked away. “I must be thinking of someone else. My mistake,” he said with a small laugh.**

 

**Jaejoong felt Yunho grip his arm and start to pull him along. The younger stumbled behind him as he was pulled along, but did his best to keep up and not drop anything again. Yunho only released Jaejoong once they were out of the crowd and heading back towards the ship. As they had been walking back, they realized there were posters hanging with Jaejoong’s and Junsu’s faces on them, asking for anyone to come forth with information of their whereabouts. They had not noticed any hanging until now, which was a big mistake.**

 

**“There’s posters everywhere,” Jaejoong stated as he spied five more.**

 

**Basically on every available surface, they were nailed down. Crowds of people were around some of them, pointing and talking. Others though seemed unphased by them, perhaps from seeing them so often.**

 

**“This is bad...we didn’t see them when we first docked...that was a mistake,” Yunho stated, pushing the hat on Jaejoong’s head down more to cover his face better. “Shit…” he muttered under his breath with a slight scowl on his face.**

 

**“But no one came up to me asking or anything,” Jaejoong pointed out.**

 

**“Except for that one man who bumped into you,” Yunho reminded him. “That could be enough. He got a good look at your face, then when sees it on a poster and makes the connection later, and there’ll a trail for you.”**

 

**“Could they really follow us?” Jaejoong questioned while they continued walking, spying more posters along the way.**

 

**“It depends on how desperate they are to get you and Junsu back to your kingdom,” Yunho explained. “Let’s just hope no one from your kingdom was in this market and spotted you. Even if they spotted you from afar and didn’t approach you, it’s dangerous. Even if they’re not sure it was you but have a hunch, it’s dangerous.”**

 

**“If you knew it could be this dangerous with posters everywhere, why didn’t you fight me more when I asked to come along?” Jaejoong questioned, looking around slightly while keeping his head lower.**

 

**“I didn’t want you to be mad, especially since Junsu was coming along,” Yunho explained, hating himself for having that as an excuse. “Besides, I just thought you’d been missing for long enough that they would have given up on searching for you. The posters shocked me!”**

 

**“So...what do we do now?” Jaejoong asked.**

 

**“We get you back on the ship, where you’ll be safer. Then I’ll go gather up the rest of my crew, tell them to hurry with their purchases, and return to ship so we can set off as soon as possible,” Yunho explained.**

 

**Yunho then ushered Jaejoong up the plank and back onto the ship where he grabbed the rope from his hands, tossed it onto the deck, and then shoved the younger into his room. Throwing what he was holding onto the table, Yunho then turned to Jaejoong.**

 

**“Stay in here, where no one has the chance to see you. I’ll go gather everyone else,” Yunho stated.**

 

**Jaejoong also dropped his things onto the same table and had just enough time to see Yunho leave the room and close the door behind him. To make it even worse, a few seconds later he heard a key turning in a lock.**

 

**“He wouldn’t!” the younger shouted before going over to the door and pulling on it. “Locked...he actually locked me in! Like some child!”**

 

**Pulling his leg back, he then kicked the door as hard as he could. Of course it did not budge, so he quickly gave up.**

 

**Alone, Jaejoong wandered over to the bed and flopped down on it. He had no idea how long Yunho was going to take, and that made him feel even more bored.**

 

**Back on the deck of the ship, Yunho looked over the market, seeing which of his crew members he could spy to get a good idea of where they were. Once he spotted a couple of them, he descended back into the market once more at a much brisker pace than before. The only thing he did not know was that there was someone watching him. Someone who had been watching them ever since they had left the ship the first time to gather their supplies.**

 

**Yunho first went over and found Yoochun and Junsu, telling them to move quickly and to tell any other crew members they saw the same thing. He did not have time to explain anything and left the two of them before they could ask any questions. Moving on, he found more of his crew members and threw down money for anything they were buying, telling them to go to the ship after they had finished.**

 

**After about half an hour of helping his crew members gather the rest of the things on their list and ushering them along, Yunho arrived back on the ship. Right away, he went back to his room to make sure Jaejoong was still alright.**

 

**Thankfully, back in his room, Jaejoong was sitting on the bed looking at a book that was easily thirty years old, something his father had written.**

 

**“Entertaining yourself?” Yunho asked, closing the door behind him.**

 

**“I didn’t know how long you’d be gone for, so I had to do something while I waited for you to get back,” Jaejoong simply stated. “Figured it was time for some light reading, since I haven’t done any in quite some time.”**

 

**“Do you even know what you’re reading there?” Yunho questioned.**

 

**“Looks to me like your father’s tactics for sinking ships,” Jaejoong replied, flipping through the pages in the book. “Some tactics he tried sunk them in about half an hour, and some it seems like he really hit the nail on the head since they went down in about five minutes. Impressive.”**

 

**Jaejoong closed the book with a thud and placed it on the bed next to him.**

 

**“I’d rather not talk about my father. You know what happened last time that topic came up,” Yunho stated.**

 

**Getting up, Jaejoong took the book with him and placed it back on the shelf, using his finger to push it back into its place. He doubted that with how Yunho acted around him now that he would lash out and rape him or hurt him, but that was something he did not want to test out.**

 

**“Is everyone back on the ship?” Jaejoong asked after the book was sitting back in its original place.**

 

**“Everyone should be back in about half an hour,” Yunho stated. “Then we’re leaving.”**

 

**Jaejoong could tell Yunho was tense about this whole situation and nodded. It would have been nice to stick around a little longer and to walk around more, but that was no longer an option. Yunho had wanted him back on the ship and out of sight, so that was what he was had to do.**

 

**Yunho had been right with his estimation. Within half an hour, everyone was back on the ship and they were working on leaving the dock, leaving the shore, leaving the dry land that they would not see again in who knows how long.**

 

**“Goodbye land…” Jaejoong sighed softly to himself as he felt the ship moving once more.**

 

**It seemed as though the crew had grabbed enough provisions to last them almost half a year. Jaejoong had taken a small peak outside of Yunho’s room when the man had gone to talk to the crew members. It was amazing what the crew could grab, and Jaejoong knew it was even more impressive about how well it was preserved to not go as bad as fast. Everything anyone could have wanted on the ship was now replenished and stowed away.**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**As the ship pulled away, five men stood on the dock watching it leave. They were all huddled together whispering, wanting to make sure no one overheard their conversation.**

 

**“Are you sure it was him?” one man asked.**

 

**“I’m** **_positive_ ** **. He was more tan and skinnier than before, but I know King Kim when I see him. And that** **_was_ ** **him,” another man stated.**

 

**“I think I saw the other one...what’s his name...Junsu?” a third man said in a questioning tone, scratching the top of his head.**

 

**“You should know by now,” a fourth scoffed. “The posters have been hanging up for** **_months_ ** **now. Months!”**

 

**“Well excuse me all to hell,” the third man stated again.**

 

**“You’re excused,” the fourth replied, taking another step closer in a threatening manner.**

 

**“They did disappear together, so what are the chances they were both kept alive? It’s not like Junsu is royalty like King Kim,” the third man pointed out.**

 

**“Who knows and who cares?” the second man stated while rolling his eyes in annoyance.**

 

**“Oh God, you two need to shut the hell up!” the fourth man stated in an even more annoyed tone since they were wasting time.**

 

**“Before any of you decide to kill each other, why don’t we go report this,” the fifth man finally spoke up. “There’s a ship from the Kim Kingdom in each port ever since they went missing in case they were spotted,” he reminded all of them.**

 

**“So all we have to do is find the right ship…” one of the men said, standing up a bit taller now.**

 

**“Report it…” a second said with a smirk running across his face.**

 

**“And gather the reward once they’re brought back to the kingdom!” a third exclaimed loudly.**

 

**“The reward!” the five of them let out a loud cheer before looking back at the ship that was slowly drifting farther and farther away before turning back. They had news to report and a reward to gather.**

 


	32. Jaejoong's Secret

 

**Jaejoong sat on the bed as he watched Yunho walk around the room and put away things they had bought, so it would be more organized. The younger was becoming bored, and was contemplating taking a small nap. Just as he was about to lay down, there was a sudden knock on the door. Putting down the items he had been holding, Yunho went to open it, revealing Yoochun and Junsu.**

 

**“What have you been up to?” Yoochun asked while inviting himself into the room.**

 

**Junsu quickly followed in behind Yoochun and stayed by his side as he kept an eye on Yunho. Even if Yunho had not done anything terrible since the last incident, Junsu still did not trust him whatsoever. He then spotted Jaejoong on the bed and instantly went to go sit by him, still never taking his eyes off Yunho.**

 

**“I’ve been putting everything away and was going to bring you the parchment and ink that you needed to restocked,” Yunho explained, pointing to a pile of parchment with four inkwells sitting on top of it along with two new quills.**

 

**“I can grab those after lunch then,” Yoochun stated.**

 

**Yunho’s stomach let out a small growl then, hungry from running around the market so much to gather everyone else.**

 

**“Lunch is ready, if you haven’t smelled it yet,” Yoochun added with a small laugh. “So why don’t the four of us go and eat together?”**

 

**“You sure about that?” Yunho questioned, looking over towards Junsu, who was slightly glaring at him with a small scowl on his face. “I still don’t think Junsu is comfortable around me.”**

 

**“If he’s going to be on this ship for who knows how long, he’s going to have to learn to put up with you,” Yoochun stated, quickly glancing to the side at Junsu to see the younger cross his arms over his chest and roll his eyes. “He doesn’t have to forgive you for what you did, but he at least has to learn to deal with you and be in the same room as you,” he pointed out.**

 

**Yoochun then turned his head completely towards Junsu to looked at him directly in the eyes. Junsu gave him the most pathetic look in return before looking away with a scowl on his face.**

 

**“Yeah, yeah...I’ll try…” Junsu finally said only after Jaejoong had nudged him in the side.**

 

**“Alright. Then let’s go get some lunch! I’m starving after wandering around in the market today!” Yoochun exclaimed, rubbing his stomach. “I bet Jaejoong is hungry too. Right, Jaejoong!?”**

 

**“I am really hungry,” Jaejoong admitted, his stomach letting out a loud rumble right then.**

 

**“Why didn’t you tell me you were hungry?” Yunho asked, turning around to face Jaejoong.**

 

**“You were busy putting things away and organizing them, and I didn’t want to interrupt you,” Jaejoong explained in an innocent tone and shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**Yunho slapped his hand against his forehead and dragged it down his face, letting out a long sigh in the process. When he removed his hand, he looked back over at Jaejoong.**

 

**“Let’s go eat then,” Yunho stated, motioning for Jaejoong and Junsu to get up.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu stood up from the bed before Yunho and Yoochun began leaving the room. Junsu stayed clinging to Jaejoong’s arm with an almost guilty look on his face. Jaejoong realized his friend was acting strange, being this clingy and all, but ignored it for now. He would wait till they could be alone before asking if anything was wrong. There was no need to put him on the spot in front of Yunho and Yoochun.**

 

**Other crew members were either eating their lunch out on the deck or had taken it back to their cabins, so the four of them had the dining area to themselves. Jaejoong sat down next to Junsu, and Yunho sat next to Yoochun.**

 

**As they sat eating their lunch, Yunho leaned over to Yoochun and whispered something into his ear. That caused both of them to look over at Junsu questioningly. Junsu noticed right away and averted his eyes back down to his plate, continuing to eat. Jaejoong also noticed the looks Yunho and Yoochun were giving Junsu, and could not help but look over as well. So he was not the only one who realized that Junsu was acting strangely.**

 

**“Junsu,” Yoochun called, drawing in the younger’s attention after a couple more seconds of uneasy silence. “Is something wrong? Are you not feeling well? Do you need Taecyeon to give you a quick check up?”**

 

**“No...I’m feeling just fine,” Junsu replied with a forced smile.**

 

**“Are you tired from walking around the market today then?” Yoochun asked next.**

 

**“Why are you asking about the market!?” Junsu suddenly snapped.**

 

**Everyone at the table stopped eating and looked at Junsu. who had a guilty look on his face.**

 

**“Junsu...did something happen in the market when we were separated?” Yoochun questioned.**

 

**“You two got separated?” Yunho asked. “Why the hell did you two get separated!? You were supposed to watch him so nothing would happen!”**

 

**“There was a large crowd as we were moving from one place to another, and we got separated for a couple of minutes,” Yoochun explained. “You saw how crowded it was in that market! It was a madhouse!”**

 

**Yunho did not say anything back to Yoochun, but instead turned his attention back to Junsu and stared at him.**

 

**“If something happened in the market, you better start talking,” Yunho warned with a dangerous look in his eyes.**

 

**“Well…” Junsu began, biting his bottom lip. “When Yoochun and I got separated...I ran into this group of two guys, who started to say how I looked familiar from somewhere.”**

 

**“Y-you didn’t say anything to them. Did you?” Yoochun asked in a worried voice, not knowing how desperate Junsu would be to get off the ship and back to the Kim Kingdom.**

 

**“No...I managed to get away from them without saying anything, but two more people along the way said the same thing,” the younger explained with a guilty expression on his face.**

 

**“Shit,” Yunho cursed under his breath. “That makes things even worse than I thought…”**

 

**“What? Did you and Jaejoong run into people as well?” Yoochun asked.**

 

**“Just one person, but he was pretty damn sure he recognized Jaejoong,” Yunho explained, hitting his fist against the table. “This could be bad.”**

 

**“Could be? How is there a ‘could’ in that sentence!? People recognized them!” Yoochun pointed out, not understanding how Yunho was not reacting more negatively towards this situation.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu were sitting silently on the other side of the table, looking back and forth at Yunho and Yoochun as they talked amongst themselves. Neither of them knew what to say, so they thought it would be better to stay silent instead.**

 

**“Look...so what if people saw them and thought they recognized them?” Yunho asked.**

 

**_You’re just trying to shove this off as nothing now!? After you made it sound bad to me?_ ** **Jaejoong wondered to himself.** **_Maybe he’s just trying to keep everyone calm?_ **

 

**“So they got recognized. There’s no way for anyone to know for sure that it was actually them. They look so different now after months of being with us...it’d be too difficult for anyone to know for sure it was them,” Yunho pointed out. “Plus...who’s going to come after us? Some merchants who have a hunch?” he said with a small laugh.**

 

**“Yes!” Yoochun stated. “You’re the one who always says it’s bad when people can recognize us. Even worse when they can get an upclose view,” he reminded Yunho.**

 

**“Unless you want to get the rest of the crew riled up and worried, and possibly hating Jaejoong and Junsu again...keep your mouth shut about this,” Yunho stated. “We’ll just keep an extra eye out for any ships that come close and if they seem like a threat...we’ll take care of them quickly.”**

 

**Yoochun’s jaw dropped at how Yunho was handling this. In his mind, this had just turned into one giant game of hide-and-seek. The only thing that had really saved Jaejoong and Junsu from being completely recognized was probably the fact that they had been abused when they first were kidnapped. They looked like completely different people.**

 

**“Is it really alright to ignore it like this?” Jaejoong asked, breaking the silence.**

 

**“Is there anything else we can do in the middle of the ocean?” Yunho asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. “What would you rather do? Have us build some sort of enclosed ship, go under water, and travel that way?”**

 

**“Now you’re sounding like a crazy person…” Yoochun stated as he gave Yunho a strange and concerned look.**

 

**Jaejoong knew there was not anything they could do, so he looked back down at his plate and stayed silent.**

 

**“So we all agree. We are the only four who will know about this little...problem,” Yunho stated.**

 

**“Little?” Yoochun laughed, before Yunho glared over at him.**

 

**“Tell no one,” Yunho said in a firm voice.**

 

**The four of them then continued eating without much conversation. Even though Yunho did not like their current situation, he was at least glad to know about it. Instead of only one person thinking they recognized Jaejoong, they now had four others who thought they recognized Junsu. It was better knowing there was five instead of one. It was always bad to be ignorant in these kinds of cases.**

 

**Their lunch quickly came to an end, since no one was in the mood for talking, and within fifteen minutes Jaejoong was heading back with Yunho, and Junsu with Yoochun. There was nothing for Jaejoong and Junsu to do on deck today, since the rest of the crew were focused on double checking that they had gotten everything they need, and that it was all stored correctly in the proper spot.**

 

**Once Yunho and Jaejoong were back in Yunho’s room, they got themselves comfortable. Jaejoong took a seat on the edge of the bed and Yunho in the chair by his desk. Yoochun had never come to get his supplies that were still sitting there, but he could get them to him later.**

 

**“Jaejoong, what do you think of me?” Yunho asked.**

 

**“What do I think of you?” Jaejoong questioned, kicking his boots off and folding his legs so he was sitting cross legged on the bed now. “What do you mean?”**

 

**Yunho watched as the younger cocked his head to the side slightly. There was a small frown on his face as he sat there, causing the older to sigh and lick his lips.**

 

**“I mean...do you have any feelings for me whatsoever? Even if they are the smallest you have ever felt for someone?” Yunho asked, leaning forward in his chair.**

 

**“No,” Jaejoong replied as he shook his head. “I have no feelings for you at all.” The younger swallowed hard but kept his gaze steady. “Sorry…” he added under his breath before biting his bottom lip.**

 

**Yunho was completely shocked. He thought that Jaejoong would at least there may have been some small kindling of...something for him. He had been so nice to him, given him what he wanted, and listened to him. How could the younger not have any feelings for him? Even if it was just a splinter of hope?**

 

**“You know I still have feelings for you, Jaejoong. I just...I don’t understand how you can’t have any kind of feelings for me,” Yunho stated, genuinely confused. “I...I’ve done things you’ve asked me to do...brought you food...been kind to you. Does that earn me nothing from you?”**

 

**“Of course it does,” the younger replied, his eyes slightly squinted. “Just not love,” Jaejoong stated. “As I’ve said before, I trust you more now.”**

 

**“But you can’t say you love me or have feelings of any kind?” Yunho questioned.**

 

**The two of them looked each other in the eyes and stayed like that for a while. Jaejoong would be scared to admit he had any kind of feelings for Yunho. For a pirate. Things between kings and pirates were not something acceptable. It was not something that would ever end up well.**

 

**“Yunho...I was brought of this ship to be your slut...your whore...your fuck toy,” Jaejoong reminded him, repeating the same three titles he had given himself. “That’s all I was used for.”**

 

**“You’re not any of those things now, Jaejoong,” Yunho pointed out in as calm of a voice as he could manage right now.**

 

**“But I was at one point,” Jaejoong replied, blinking slowly as he watched Yunho.**

 

**“Jaejoong...if you could just try and-”**

 

**“Yunho,” Jaejoong interrupted in a stern by low voice. “It would be better for me...not...to form any kind of connection with you. For both of our sakes,” he stated. “It...it wouldn’t be good for us…”**

 

**Right away, Jaejoong could see Yunho slump his shoulders down and decline his head slightly. His eyes closed partially as he looked down and his lips pressed into a hard line. The mood in the room plummeted more and became uncomfortable. In the silence, Jaejoong got up and walked over to Yunho. When he reached the man, he kneeled down in front of him and placed his chin on one of Yunho’s knees, looking up at him. This was something else he had done for Joonmyun’s crew when he had been on his ship. They had loved how pathetic and helpless he looked in that position, looking up at them like he was some worthless animal begging for attention and love.**

 

**“Do you want to have sex?” Jaejoong asked when Yunho finally looked down at him and their eyes met.**

 

**Yunho squinted his eyes as he looked at Jaejoong before pushing the younger’s chin off his knee and standing up. Jaejoong fell backwards, landing on his butt, wondering what Yunho was going to do to him. All the man was doing was staring down at him and not moving. His hands were clenched into fists at his side and were shaking slightly. Still, without saying anything, Yunho turned away from Jaejoong and left the room, closing the door behind him.**

 

**Jaejoong sat there, alone and confused. He had thought since Yunho seemed sad that offering sex would cheer him up. The man usually seemed happy after having sex with him any other day, so he was confused why he had gotten this kind of strange reaction from him today.**

 

**“Did I...do something wrong?” Jaejoong muttered to himself as he shifted a little and stared at the door.**

 

**~~ Yoochun’s Room ~~**

 

**As soon as Yoochun and Junsu had returned to the room, Junsu had started to mope. His head was hanging low and he was pacing back and forth.**

 

**“Junsu, can you stop pacing like that?” Yoochun asked, grabbing onto the younger’s shoulders to stop him. “You’re making me nervous by being so restless,” he explained before pulling him in.**

 

**The younger stood with his back against Yoochun’s chest as he breathed heavily. His body was shaking slightly, but with Yoochun holding him, he slowly calmed down.**

 

**“I made things bad...didn’t I? Being spotted like that in the market…twice” Junsu stated.**

 

**“You should have at least told me about those incidents when it happened this morning,” Yoochun stated as he continued holding onto the younger. “And it’s not your fault that it happened either. How were we supposed to know there would be posters out and that people would be paying that much attention after you’ve been gone for so long?”**

 

**Turning around, Junsu latched himself onto Yoochun and hugged him hard. Junsu felt as Yoochun ran one of his hands over his head to try and soothe him. He felt like he had messed up big time, putting them in danger, yet Yoochun was holding him instead of yelling at him or being angry.**

 

**“I’m going to protect you...no matter what,” Yoochun whispered to Junsu.**

 

**Junsu picked his head up and looked at Yoochun. Placing his hand under Junsu’s chin, Yoochun gently pulled him in close and locked their lips together. Junsu’s fingers laced together behind Yoochun’s neck and the two of them began stumbling blindly backwards towards the bed.**

 

**When they finally reached the bed, Junsu was the first to fall back. He released his hold on Yoochun and used his elbows to support himself. As he laid there, he watched as Yoochun looked down at him and how the older quickly stripped his shirt off. Yoochun held his shirt in his hand before letting it fall to the floor by his feet. Junsu could not help but lick his lips before quickly stripping as well.**

 

**Junsu scooted back on the bed so he was more in the middle and opened his legs to give Yoochun somewhere to rest as well. The older placed one bent knee on the bed as he continued watching Junsu.**

 

**“Are you just going to stare at me the rest of the day?” Junsu asked.**

 

**“I could easily do that,” Yoochun replied before moving further onto the bed so he was leaning over Junsu with his hand on either side of the younger.**

 

**“I’m still amazed my Chunnie has grown so muscular,” Junsu stated as he reached his hands down and ran them over Yoochun’s exposed stomach. “How did you become like this compared to the boy I knew before?”**

 

**“Hard work and actually having to try and survive instead of being handed everything whenever I wanted it,” Yoochun stated, bending down closer so their lips only lightly grazed against each others. “If you’d been treated right from the moment you got on this ship...you’d have a very nice body as well instead of one that is still partially malnourished.”**

 

**“I had a nice body when I was first taken captive, in case you don’t remember,” Junsu replied before puckering his lips and kissing Yoochun’s lightly and in a teasing manner. “You were just too interested in destroying another part of my body that you didn’t realize it.”**

 

**“I swear to God, if you ever hint at the terrible things I did to you again...I’m tying you down to the bed and gagging you so you can’t say another word,” Yoochun stated before returning Junsu’s kiss with one of his own.**

 

**“As long as you’d be there to fuck me, I don’t think I’d mind,” the younger stated, a sly smirk on his face.**

 

**“It’s almost hard to believe that we went from being friends, to fucking without shame,” Yoochun explained.**

 

**“Enough talk,” Junsu said, pulling Yoochun’s entire body down closer to his. “Just kiss me already.”**

 

**With that, the two of them locked their lips together. Junsu hooked his legs over Yoochun’s hips to keep them closer together and Yoochun pushed his tongue into the younger’s mouth.**

 

**When they needed to stop for air, Yoochun grabbed onto Junsu’s hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. A small hiss of pain escaped Junsu’s lips but he enjoyed as Yoochun ran his tongue up and down his neck, even biting at it a couple of times, which was sure to leave marks.**

 

**“H-how many people...have you...had sex with...before me?” Junsu asked as he tried to swallow more air into his lungs.**

 

**“I’ve taken a couple whores when we’ve been to shore before,” Yoochun admitted. “Yunho said it was always good to pleasure yourself after months of abstinence,” he explained before biting down hard against Junsu’s neck. “But I never cared about them. I did it because Yunho insisted.”**

 

**“M-men or...w-women?” the younger questioned.**

 

**“Both,” Yoochun replied without shame. “But they’re nothing compared to you. Now shut up. You’re ruining the mood.”**

 

**Yoochun then released Junsu’s hair and started kissing him on the mouth again. They were both moaning into each other’s mouth, becoming more aggressive with each other as they fought for dominance, a fight both of them knew Yoochun would win each and every time.**

 

**As they continued kissing, they both slowly rolled their bodies against each other. Yoochun lowered himself just enough to tease Junsu, with their skin barely making contact. That got Junsu whining and moaning into his mouth more. Junsu then pressed Yoochun down harder with his legs wrapped around his hips, and really beginning to grind their hips together.**

 

**Their makeout session was getting really intimate when all of the sudden Yoochun’s bedroom door flew open and crashed against the wall with an ear splitting thud. Right away, the two of them pulled apart from each other to see the reason for the sudden interruption. When Junsu saw it was Yunho who was standing there, he immediately clung closer to Yoochun. With his legs still thrown around the older’s hips he pushed him down onto him and looped his arms around his neck and pulled him down that way as well.**

 

**“Aahhh...Junsu...you’re going to have to let go,” Yoochun stated as he tried lifting himself off the younger, which at this point was impossible.**

 

**Junsu only shook his head and clung onto Yoochun even tighter, if that was possible.**

 

**“What do you need, Yunho?” Yoochun asked as he turned his head.**

 

**“I need to talk to both of you,” Yunho replied, closing the door behind him and leaning up against it.**

 

**“Junsu, he just needs to talk to us,” Yoochun explained in a soft tone. “It’s alright. I won’t leave you or anything. He won’t hurt you either.”**

 

**“He was angry at me this afternoon,” Junsu whispered into Yoochun’s ear, scared that Yunho will lash out at him for causing problems.**

 

**Sighing, Yoochun declined his head and rested it on the mattress right next to Junsu’s. He then lifted it up and turned towards Yunho again.**

 

**“Can you please tell him that you’re not angry with him?” Yoochun requested. “That’s the only way he’s going to let go of me as long as you’re here.”**

 

**“You can’t be serious…” Yunho stated, rolling his eyes.**

 

**“Yunho,” Yoochun said again in a firm tone. “Unless you want to waste more time, just do it.”**

 

**“Fine, fine…” Yunho sighed as he heaved himself off the door and went over to the bed. Placing his hands on the mattress, he leaned over so he was close to Junsu.**

 

**A small, pathetic whimper left Junsu’s lips as he tried sinking himself farther into the mattress. That earned a small, annoyed groan from Yunho, who rolled his eyes at Junsu.**

 

**“I’m not mad at you, Junsu,” Yunho eventually stated.**

 

**With Yunho so close to him and talking to him now, Junsu shrunk more against Yoochun like a baby koala against its mother. It was only once Yunho leaned away and took a couple steps back that Junsu started to loosen his grip on Yoochun. The younger’s legs fell away from Yoochun’s hips, and his hands moved so they were pressed against the older’s chest.**

 

**“Are you alright now?” Yoochun asked, raising his eyebrows.**

 

**“Does he really mean that he’s not angry at me?” Junsu questioned without looking over towards Yunho.**

 

**All Yoochun could do was shrug his shoulders. He then helped Junsu to sit up on the bed and handed him his shirt so he could slide it back on. While Junsu was pulling his shirt on, Yoochun sat up and moved towards the edge of the bed where he could throw his legs over the side. As soon as Junsu was fully clothed again, he crawled up behind Yoochun and used him as a shield between himself and Yunho.**

 

**“What did you need to talk to us about?” Yoochun asked when the room had gone silent.**

 

**“It’s about Jaejoong,” Yunho stated, right away getting Junsu’s attention. “I’m fairly certain he doesn’t know…” he said, pointed to Junsu, “...but I love Jaejoong. Just saying.” He gave Junsu a look to silently tell him that he was dead serious about what he had just said.**

 

**The younger’s eyes flew open when Yunho told him this. He had heard Jaejoong tell him that Yunho had talked about having feelings for him, but hearing it from the man himself made things feel official now. There was no more questioning if Yunho loved Jaejoong. He knew it for a fact now!**

 

**“No! You can’t lo-mmmm!” Junsu was cut off when Yoochun slapped his hand over his mouth and firmly held it there.**

 

**Junsu tried to rip the man’s hand off his mouth, but Yoochun would not budge. Instead, he managed to get Junsu sitting in his lap and continued to hold his hand in place.**

 

**“You were saying?” Yoochun asked, holding the silenced younger against his chest.**

 

**“Jaejoong still says he doesn’t have any feelings for me,” Yunho stated.  “He still calls himself a slut, whore, and fuck toy, even when I reassure him I don’t see him like that anymore.”**

 

**Yoochun lowered his hand from Junsu’s mouth, seeing that the younger was now sitting still.**

 

**“And you’ve told Jaejoong you love him?” Yoochun questioned.**

 

**“I’ve told him multiple times, but he refuses to acknowledge any feelings for me,” Yunho stated, running his hand over his face. “I’ve been gentle with him...I’ve done what he’s asked of me...I haven’t pushed him to do anything without his consent…” the man listed off, counting them on his fingers.**

 

**With a sigh of frustration from Yunho, the room went silent. Junsu looked back at Yoochun and then over towards Yunho. They both looked confused yet understanding of why Jaejoong might be hesitant.**

 

**“I, um...I might...know…” Junsu muttered out amidst the silence.**

 

**“Know what?” Yoochun prompted.**

 

**“Why...why Jaejoong...why he won’t say anything…” Junsu explained slowly.**

 

**“Spit it out then!” Yunho screamed suddenly, causing Junsu to shrink back against Yoochun and cling to him.**

 

**“Seriously, Yunho!? Really!?” Yoochun asked, nodding his head down to Junsu who was shaking. “Ssshhh...it’s alright, Junsu. Yunho isn’t going to hurt you,” he said while rubbing the younger on the back soothingly.**

 

**It took a couple of minutes for Junsu to gather himself together, now sitting sideways on Yoochun’s lap so he could curl up for protection from Yunho if it came to that.**

 

**“Can you explain things to us?” Yoochun asked Junsu.**

 

**Junsu looked up at Yoochun and then over towards Yunho. He knew this was Jaejoong's secret that only he knew about, but at the same time this might get Yunho to stop pestering his friend about loving him, and probably causing heartache he did not need.**

 

**“There...there was another boy who lived in the palace who was always around Jaejoong and me…” Junsu began explaining.**

 

**Right away, that got Yunho’s attention.**

 

**“Go on,” Yunho ordered**

 

**“The thing is…” Junsu began.**

 


	33. We Found Him!

**“The thing is…” Junsu began, “...Jaejoong had feelings for this guy.”**

 

**Right away, Yunho’s mouth dropped open. It had never occurred to him that Jaejoong might like someone else.**

 

**“So...Jaejoong has someone else that he loves...and that’s why he can’t love me?” Yunho questioned, wanting to clear everything up. “Why didn’t he just say so? Is he scared I’ll go back to his kingdom, find the guy, and kill him or something?”**

 

**“No...it’s not exactly true to say that Jaejoong loves someone else…” Junsu stated with a small shake of his head.**

 

**“Then what is it!?” Yunho shouted.**

 

**Junsu flinched at Yunho’s harsh tone, but felt Yoochun’s arms around him and calmed down. He knew as long as Yoochun was there with him that he was going to be alright.**

 

**“His name was Changmin...Shim Changmin,” the younger explained.**

 

**“Shim...nothing good ever comes out of a family with the name Shim..” Yunho stated with a scowl on his face.**

 

**“You don’t even know anyone with the family name Shim!” Yoochun shouted at the man with a scowl on his face as he shook his head. “Just let Junsu continue and don’t interrupt with pointless comments,” he stated. “Go on, Junsu.”**

 

**The younger looked up at Yoochun and nodded his head before continuing on with his story.**

 

**“Jaejoong and Changmin had both admitted having feelings for each other when they were younger. But...because of who Jaejoong is, they knew things would never work out between them,” Junsu continued explaining in the otherwise silent room. “Jaejoong was a prince who would one day become king, and Changmin was only Jaejoong’s personal guard.”**

 

**“At least they knew they loved each other though,” Yunho stated in a sour tone. “Jaejoong won’t even say he loves me.”**

 

**“Well you see, Jaejoong did think they only loved each other. They’d spend all their time together and he’d confide in me just about everything,” Junsu then stated. “One day, though, Changmin told Jaejoong that he had gotten engaged and even married,” he explained with a frown on his face. “Changmin had never told Jaejoong about it, or that there was even a woman in the picture. He continuously led Jaejoong on, acting the exact same, as if Jaejoong was the only one in his heart. You can imagine how that made Jaejoong feel...suddenly hearing something like that. Thinking you shared the same intimate feelings with someone, only to find out they’ve gone and married someone you don’t even know.”**

 

**“That sounds awful,” Yoochun said in a low voice as he hugged Junsu even closer to him, glad that he had the younger by his side.**

 

**“Jaejoong almost became depressed when he watched Changmin sail away to another kingdom with his new wife,” Junsu said, clearly remembering the look on Jaejoong’s face as the ship sailed just out of view. The way Jaejoong had stood there at the dock as the ship became a small dot on the horizon. His friend had looked completely broken. “Changmin was the only person Jaejoong has ever loved like that, so it was extremely hard for him. Because of who he is, however, Jaejoong was forced to hide his true feelings. He had to put on a stern face and act as if it were no big deal. That he was proud of Changmin...happy for him.”**

 

**“No one could know…” Yoochun stated, resting his chin on Junsu’s shoulder.**

 

**“No one could know,” the younger agreed with a nod of his head. “After that happened, Jaejoong had a hard time forming any kind of relationship with others, whether it was a friendly one or romantic.” Junsu paused and looked up at Yunho, seeing if he was following what he was saying. “One day, Jaejoong told me that he is scared to form any kind of romantic relationship.”**

 

**“Why?” Yunho asked, without giving Junsu any time to explain.**

 

**“He doesn’t want to give anyone the chance to hurt him like that again,” Junsu explained, looking up at Yunho. “He doesn’t think he’ll be able to go through that pain, no matter how many times it takes until he finds someone who is serious about their life together.”**

 

**“So he’s not willing to love anyone?” Yunho questioned. “He’s basically going to hold himself back from anyone who could possibly have feelings for him?”**

 

**“For as long as possible, yes,” Junsu stated.**

 

**“That’s a terrible thing to do,” Yunho stated, shaking his head a couple of times in disbelief that anyone could do something like that when there was someone telling you they loved you.**

 

**“Can you blame him?” Junsu questioned with a slight laugh of disbelief that Yunho was finding this so hard to comprehend.**

 

**Yunho licked his lips and shook his head while thinking. There had to be a way for him to get Jaejoong to love him back. Knowing this new information, he knew it was going to be a lot more difficult. But still, there had to be a way. Where there is a will, there is a way.**

 

**“Just take things slow with him,” Yoochun said, breaking the silence. “There’s really nothing else you can do with him.”**

 

**“At the rate we’re going at, we’ll both be dead before Jaejoong admits he has any kind of feelings for me,” Yunho stated.**

 

**“He’ll open up to you if you take things slow and continue showing him that you love him,” Yoochun explained.**

 

**“Why? Is that how it happened with you two?” Yunho asked, pointing between Yoochun and Junsu.**

 

**“No...not exactly,” Yoochun replied.**

 

**“Then how would you know that’ll work?” Yunho questioned.**

 

**“Because I’m human, Yunho,” Yoochun replied while rolling his eyes. “Even the most simple person could figure out that when you’re kind to someone, they become more comfortable around you and open up.”**

 

**“Whatever…” Yunho scoffed. “I think I’m going to head to the deck until dinner.”**

 

**“Avoiding Jaejoong?” Yoochun asked.**

 

**“Not avoiding,” the older said while rubbing the back of his neck.**

 

**“Mhmm...right…” Yoochun said while rolling his eyes slightly.**

 

**“I’m not! I’m just...giving him more time to think,” Yunho replied. “You two can get back to...whatever you were about to do,” he said as he turned around and waved his hand at the two of them and left the room.**

 

**On deck, Yunho walked around, making sure everyone was doing their job properly. He then went and checked all of the supplies they had just recently bought. Even though he knew his crew had correctly stored and organized everything, he felt like he needed something to keep his mind off of Jaejoong right now. So, grabbing a quill and piece of parchment, he started the task of taking inventory.**

 

**~~Yunho’s Room~~**

 

**Jaejoong had moved himself back onto the bed and was sitting there, waiting for Yunho to come back. He had no idea where the man had gone off to, or how long he would be gone, but figured it was a good idea to stay in there and wait for him.**

 

**During his time alone, Jaejoong took a small nap, walked around the room a little to stretch his legs, even flipped through a couple more books that were sitting on the shelves of Yunho’s bookcase. After a couple of hours, however, he found that nothing was keeping his attention for very long. His mind was always going back to Yunho, and wondering what the man was doing that was taking so long for him to return.**

 

**Shuffling his feet across the floor, Jaejoong began talking to himself.**

 

**“I wonder if he’s mad at me…” Jaejoong said before turning around to walk in the other direction as he scratched his head. “Maybe offering sex wasn’t a good idea at the time.” Pausing, Jaejoong turned around again and started walking again. “Should I offer it to him again? Maybe he wasn’t in the mood before…”**

 

**Jaejoong kept talking to himself, wondering if he had somehow messed things up more, or what he could do to make things better. It was only after he had finally stopped talking to himself that he realized he had been walking in a circle the entire time.**

 

**He had gone back to laying down on the bed and was just about to take another nap when the door suddenly opened. At first, Jaejoong only lifted his head, thinking maybe Junsu had come to see him or something. When he saw it was Yunho, who had finally come back, he sat all the way up and looked at him with wide eyes. Jaejoong watched as the man set two plates of food down on the table and silently motioned for him to come and eat.**

 

**Getting up from the bed, with it creaking slightly under his shifting weight, Jaejoong padded his way over to the table and sat down where Yunho had placed his plate. Right away, he noticed they were sitting closer together than they had been any other time. Usually, Jaejoong would move farther away from Yunho, but this time he stayed where he was and began eating.**

 

**The two of them found they had nothing to say, although they had been thinking of each other for a good part of the afternoon. Their dinner went by relatively fast since they were not talking. Not to mention they were both waiting for the other to say something.**

 

**After eating, Jaejoong went back to lay on the bed while Yunho did a couple of last minute tasks around the room.**

 

**Jaejoong rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes while he waited for Yunho to crawl into bed with him. There was no point in watching the man when he knew the two of them were not going to say anything to each other.**

 

**When Yunho finally turned around, he saw Jaejoong laying there comfortably, looking completely relaxed. The younger’s shirt had bunched up a little from his rolling over, exposing some of his lower back, and Yunho could not help but notice how nice his ass looked in his pants.**

 

**“Jaejoong?” Yunho called, checking to see if he was still awake or really asleep.**

 

**“Hmmm?” Jaejoong mumbled back in response.**

 

**“Are you sleeping?” Yunho asked.**

 

**Jaejoong shifted to turn around and face Yunho with his hands resting under his head.**

 

**“If I responded to you...doesn’t that mean I’m awake?” Jaejoong pointed out, shifting his weight a little on the bed to get more comfortable. “What do you want?”**

 

**“I was wondering...does your offer from earlier today still stand?” Yunho questioned, taking a couple more steps closer to the bed.**

 

**“You mean to have sex?” Jaejoong asked, blinking a couple of times as he waited for Yunho’s response.**

 

**“That’d be the one,” Yunho agreed, nodding his head once.**

 

**Jaejoong shifted again so he was sitting up on the bed this time and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. With one swift motion, he tugged it up over his head and tossed it to the floor.**

 

**“Does this answer your question?” Jaejoong asked before laying back down.**

 

**Without another word, Yunho pulled his own shirt off and climbed onto the bed with Jaejoong. Right away, he latched his lips onto his and began kissing him passionately. His hands ran down Jaejoong’s sides until they reached the top of his pants, which he opened up quickly. Once they were open, he reached his hand down, groping around for what he was looking for. The instant his hand touched Jaejoong’s already formed erection, the younger moaned and bucked his hips up.**

 

**Yunho worked on stroking Jaejoong until he was completely hard and leaking pre-cum everywhere. Once he had Jaejoong moaning desperately, Yunho pulled down his pants and began stroking his erection as well. Jaejoong wasted no time when he saw what Yunho was doing and pushed the man back so he was sitting on the bed. Jaejoong then bent over and wrapped his mouth around Yunho’s erection.**

 

**While Jaejoong worked on that, Yunho brought his hand up to his mouth and wet a couple of fingers before reaching back and bringing them to Jaejoong’s ass. It only took a couple prods at Jaejoong’s entrance before Yunho was pushing his fingers in. Jaejoong hummed at the intrusion, causing Yunho to feel even better as a slight shiver of pleasure ran up his spine.**

 

**Jaejoong moved his hips as Yunho continued fingering him, but never stopped bobbing his head up and down.**

 

**It did not take long before Yunho removed his fingers from Jaejoong’s ass and pulled his mouth off his cock with a satisfying pop. Yunho placed his fingers under the younger’s chin, tilted Jaejoong’s face up towards him and looked down without smiling.**

 

**“Same as always?” Yunho asked, leaning down closer to Jaejoong but never connecting their lips.**

 

**“Yes…” Jaejoong panted while licking his lips.**

 

**“Then lay down on your back,” Yunho said, releasing Jaejoong so he could move around freely.**

 

**Quickly, Jaejoong laid down on his back and opened his legs up for Yunho. He knew the man would be gentle with him, just like he has been recently. Though there was a chance he could change his mind and be rough, but something inside of Jaejoong knew he would not do that to him. After all, Yunho had asked him if he wanted it the same as always, and they always started out gentle.**

 

**Jaejoong then watched as Yunho positioned himself between his legs. He could feel as the tip of Yunho’s erection poked against his hole and closed his eyes as he waited to feel the warmth of his cock inside of him. It was only once Jaejoong started to feel Yunho stretching him that he let out a small, breathy moan and arched his back slightly.**

 

**When Yunho was fully sheathed inside Jaejoong, he took the younger's legs and threw them over his shoulders. Doing that caused Jaejoong to shift onto Yunho’s erection more and grab onto the man’s hands that were holding his hips.**

 

**Yunho loved watching the pleasured smile that ran across Jaejoong’s face whenever he has just entered him. Jaejoong always looked like he was enjoying himself, which made Yunho believe that there could be hope for Jaejoong returning his feelings.**

 

**Slowly, Yunho then began thrusting his hips, aiming for Jaejoong’s prostate. The younger let out moans of pleasure each time it was struck, and leaned his head back with his mouth agape. Yunho continued thrusting until Jaejoong let out such a loud pleasured moan that it almost startled him as well. Jaejoong was thrashing his head back and forth while biting his lower lip and making small whining noises as his prostate continued to be abused.**

 

**“I love you, Jaejoong,” Yunho moaned out as he continued thrusting.**

 

**“Aaaaahhhhh! Yunho!” Jaejoong shouted right before he came.**

 

**Yunho groaned as he felt Jaejoong tighten around his cock. Even though he knew Jaejoong was more sensitive now, that did not stop him from thrusting inside of the other.**

 

**Shaking his head, Jaejoong tried to signal for Yunho to stop for a while so he could come down from his high, but Yunho did not listen. He knew Jaejoong was really enjoying this, and soon felt him clinging onto him while moaning out in pleasure once again, urging for him to continue.**

 

**“You can’t act like this and expect me to assume you don’t have some sort of feelings for me,” Yunho told Jaejoong through small grunts.**

 

**Not saying anything, Jaejoong closed his eyes and allowed himself to be plowed into the mattress more.**

 

**“I hope you can come to realize your feelings for me,” Yunho said next.**

 

**“Aaahhh! Mmmmmm! Keep...going…more…!” Jaejoong moaned, now moving his hips as much as he could to try and increase his pleasure.**

 

**“I’m never going to give up on you,” Yunho added.**

 

**“F-faster…!” Jaejoong begged, leaning his head back, exposing his neck.**

 

**Yunho took advantage of this and leaned down so he could lick and bite at the exposed flesh. Jaejoong instantly brought his hands up and tangled them in Yunho’s hair. He pulled the man in closer to him, practically begging for him to bite more, just so he could feel even better.**

 

**“Let me love you,” Yunho said, his voice muffled by Jaejoong’s neck.**

 

**Jaejoong felt the vibrations against his neck and could not help but buck his hips up again. Everything Yunho was doing, even simply talking like that, was pushing him closer and closer to another orgasm.**

 

**“Cum...I...I h-have to...cum again!” Jaejoong moaned out between Yunho’s thrusts.**

 

**“I’m going to make you love me. Because you won’t be able to help yourself,” Yunho said, lifting his head and giving under Jaejoong’s chin a small, light bite.**

 

**Yunho continued thrusting into Jaejoong and could feel him start to tense up. With Jaejoong tightening around him for the second time that night, Yunho knew that he was also going to cum this time.**

 

**“Cum with me,” Yunho groaned as he quickened his pace.**

 

**All Jaejoong could do was nod his head and moan in response. Not knowing what else to do, he tugged on Yunho’s hair, forcing the man to lift his head up with a scowl of pain on his face. That look did not last for long, however, because Jaejoong leaned his head up off the mattress and hungrily planted his lips against the man’s. Jaejoong kept a tight grip on the hair at the nape of Yunho’s neck as they both kissed and neared their orgasms.**

 

**Yunho’s thrusts began to get sporadic and soon they were both moaning wildly into each other’s mouths. With a couple more thrusts, Yunho buried himself all the way inside of Jaejoong and came. Feeling Yunho shoot his cum into him made Jaejoong cum right away and moan even louder than he already was. Jaejoong could feel how Yunho twitched inside of him, emptying every last bit of his cum into of his ass.**

 

**Once Jaejoong was sure Yunho was finished cumming, he released his hold on the man’s hair and allowed himself to fall back onto the mattress while breathing heavily. The two of them made eye contact and looked at each other, Jaejoong’s eyes hazed over with pleasure.**

 

**It looked like Yunho wanted to say something, but he did not. Instead, he just continued staring down at Jaejoong with a sad expression on his face. While they continued watching each other, Yunho slowly pulled out of the younger, who winced a little when he popped out, but never broke their eye contact.**

 

**After a couple more seconds of them staring at each other, Jaejoong’s legs still over Yunho’s shoulders, the man removed the other’s legs and laid down.**

 

**“You can go clean yourself if you want,” Yunho stated. “I’m tired so I’m going to bed now.”**

 

**Jaejoong watched as Yunho turned over onto his side and pulled a cover over himself. Since he could feel cum dripping out of his ass, Jaejoong decided that it would be a good idea to quickly clean himself off before going to sleep. At least Yunho had given him that option to do so. He did not have to question if he would get in trouble for leaving the bed.**

 

**Quickly, Jaejoong got off the bed and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He cleaned himself off as best as he could, dried himself off, and returned back to the bed, where he could hear Yunho snoring slightly. When Jaejoong carefully crawled back into bed, so he would not disturb Yunho, and covered himself up, he found he could not fall asleep. It was not like his butt hurt from their activities and he felt pretty relaxed, yet his eyes would not shut. He spent time staring at the wall, only to flip onto his back and stare up at the ceiling. His lack of being able to sleep had nothing to do with the fact Yunho was snoring, which had increased in volume by now. He just could not stop thinking.**

 

**Rolling over so the two of them were facing away from each other, Jaejoong continued thinking.**

 

**_‘I hope you can come to realize your feelings for me.’_ **

 

**Jaejoong shook his head to try and clear it, and pulled the covers up tighter around himself for comfort.**

 

**_Have feelings for him…?_ ** **Jaejoong asked himself, biting his lower lip while hearing Yunho repeat the same thing over and over again in his head.**

 

**_‘I’m never going to give up on you.’_ **

 

**_No...you will eventually. Everyone does,_ ** **Jaejoong told himself before burying his head into his pillow.**

 

**Jaejoong bit down on the pillow now, trying his best to stay quiet so he would not wake Yunho. He continually shifted his body, trying to find a comfortable position to lay in while he slept.**

 

**_‘Let me love you.’_ **

 

**_You already love me...you can’t stop yourself from saying it,_ ** **he said to himself as he settled in a position that would have to work for now.**

 

**No matter how hard Jaejoong tried sleeping, it never came. He only kept his eyes closed in hopes that maybe he would finally be able to rest that night.**

 

**Jaejoong had no idea what time it was when he realized Yunho was no longer snoring. It was not too much later that the bed shifted. Jaejoong was glad he had his eyes closed because he could feel Yunho leaning over him and watching him. He tried his best not to move or make it obvious that he was awake, and was thankful when Yunho backed away.**

 

**“Sleeping so peacefully,” the older lightly whispered as he moved some of Jaejoong’s hair away from his face.**

 

**The bed then shifted again as Yunho got up. The sound of his feet making their way across the room could then be heard, followed by the sound of shuffling clothing. Jaejoong could hear Yunho walking around again, still barefooted, followed by the sound of an opening door. Yunho must have opened the room’s door, because he could hear the sound of rain hitting against the deck of the ship.**

 

**Jaejoong thought when he head the sound of the door closing, that Yunho would come back to bed. Maybe he had been a bit cold and had wanted to put some more clothes on. After all, the room did get chilly at night. It had been a couple of minutes before Jaejoong realized he did not hear Yunho in the room anymore. There had not been the sound of the man sitting down in a chair, no shuffling feet against the floor, and no dip in the bed to signal he had returned.**

 

**Acting like he was stretching, just incase Yunho was still there, Jaejoong turned around and opened his eyes a bit. Nope, no Yunho. Jaejoong then sat up in the bed and looked around, seeing if the man could be sitting in the shadows of the room or something. The room was dark, but Jaejoong was certain Yunho was no longer in the room. If the man knew he was awake, Jaejoong was certain he would have said something to him.**

 

**“Maybe he heard it raining and decided to go check on something…?” Jaejoong said to himself as he also got out of the bed.**

 

**Jaejoong wanted to open the door to see if he could spy Yunho on deck, but figured he should get dressed first. Since it was so dark in the room, however, he found it was difficult locating the clothes he had thrown off earlier. So, shuffling around in the dark, he located the torches on the wall and quickly lit them to give himself some light.**

 

**Once the room had some light in it, Jaejoong found his clothes and pulled on his pants, shirt, and boots. Dressed now, he went to the door and pulled it open. He was greeted with a giant gust of wind to the face that almost threatened to blow him back into the room. When Jaejoong opened his eyes again, he looked out into the darkness. It was a torrential downpour outside. There was no thunder or lightning, but it was hard to see even a couple of feet in front of you with how hard the rain was coming down.**

 

**Even though Jaejoong was worried about going onto the deck and getting swept off by another wave, he gathered up his courage and stepped out onto the deck to try and find Yunho. He continued looking around, getting soaked to the bone, but could not spy Yunho walking around anywhere. It was almost hard to believe that anyone would want to be out in this storm, yet here he was looking for Yunho who had to be somewhere out here.**

 

**When Jaejoong had been out on deck for almost a minute, he looked up to the wheel of the ship. It was difficult to see, but he could make out the silhouette of someone standing at the wheel.**

 

**“Yunho…?” the younger asked himself, wondering if it was the man standing there in a storm like this.**

 

**Jaejoong squinted his eyes and took a couple steps closer before realizing it really was Yunho standing there.**

 

**When Jaejoong took a couple steps closer, he realized Yunho was only wearing pants and a thin shirt, which were completely soaked through by now. The man did not even have boots of any kind on. He was standing with his arms slung over the top of the wheel with his head declined, looking like the wheel was the only thing keeping him standing.**

 

**Panicking that Yunho would get sick, Jaejoong ran back to Yunho’s room and rummaged through the man’s clothes until he found what he was looking for. In his hands he was holding a thicker jacket, which would help protect him from the cold rain.**

 

**Coat in hand, Jaejoong bolted back outside and ran up to the upper deck where the wheel and Yunho were. He had slipped on the stairs a couple of times in the process, but he did not let that slow him down, not even when he bashed his ribs into the railing and cried out in pain. The wind felt stronger up on the higher deck, but right now that did not concern Jaejoong.**

 

**Jaejoong’s feet moved quickly to get over to Yunho, and without thinking, Jaejoong threw the jacket over Yunho’s back.**

 

**Yunho picked his head up at the sudden new weight on his shoulders and saw Jaejoong standing there, soaked in rain. He gave the younger a confused look before standing up.**

 

**“What are you doing out here?” Yunho asked. “Did you learn nothing from the last time you were on deck at night during a storm?”**

 

**“I realized you weren’t in the room and then saw you standing in just a shirt and pants,” Jaejoong explained, looking at the man. “I was worried you’d get sick or something standing here in just that,” he said, turning away so his back was towards Yunho.**

 

**Yunho took a deep breath while staring at Jaejoong, who he could see was shivering from the freezing rain. Jaejoong had claimed to have no feelings for him, yet he was doing things like this.**

 

**_Well...this is one way to send mixed signals on how you feel about me,_ ** **Yunho thought to himself.**

 

**Yunho gave Jaejoong a small smile, though he could not see it, before pulling him in and draping the younger under the jacket as well while hugging him as tightly as he could. As soon as Jaejoong was in his grasp, Yunho grabbed his chin tugged it up so he could kiss and bite his neck.**

 

**Only when Yunho paused did Jaejoong turn around and latch onto him. Jaejoong pulled himself in closer to Yunho and then latched his lips onto his. Both of them shivered against each other as the rain continued pounding down hard on them, as if they were standing under a waterfall.**

 

**During their kissing, Jaejoong suddenly realized Yunho was starting to shake even more. Jaejoong pulled himself away from the man and looked at him and all the rain running down his face, which appeared to look a lot paler, but was hard to tell because of the lack of light. He then realized Yunho’s legs were shaking as if they were having a hard time supporting himself.**

 

**“Yunho...are you alright?” Jaejoong asked.**

 

**Jaejoong looked back up at Yunho to see the man struggling to keep his eyes open. He then watched as his eyes rolled back in his head right before he collapsed. Doing his best, Jaejoong caught Yunho and lowered him to the deck so he would not hit his head or injure himself somehow.**

 

**“Yunho…?” Jaejoong called, cupping the man’s cheek in one of his hands and turning his head towards him. “Yunho!?” he cried out this time, lightly hitting Yunho on the cheek to try and wake him up. “Yunho...Yunho do** **_not_ ** **do this…stop it and open your eyes!” Jaejoong begged, shaking the man slightly. “Yunho!” the younger cried a little louder, only to see the man’s head fall back limply. “YUNHO!”**

 

**The rain was falling too hard and Jaejoong knew no one would hear him if he cried out more. Heck, no one had come out yet and he had called Yunho’s name a couple of times already. Jaejoong also knew he could not leave Yunho out there to go and get someone to help him. Who knows what could possibly happen if he left the unconscious man alone right now in this condition. Instead, he knew he would have to try and carry the man back to his room by himself.**

 

**Carefully, but quickly, Jaejoong picked up Yunho, supporting his weight as best as he could. The man was heavier than he thought he would be, but that could also have been due to the fact his clothes and body were soaked with water. The stairs were the most difficult to manage, since they were slick and he could not clearly make them out in the darkness. Nonetheless, he made his way down to the lower deck, resting for a short period of time afterwards with the older man still in his arms. He could not rest long, however, for fear of what was happening to Yunho. After his short break, he finished making his way across the slick surface of the deck, and shoved the door open to Yunho’s room so they could enter.**

 

**As soon as they were back in the room, Jaejoong had to lay Yunho on the floor to take another short rest. He closed the door behind them before returning back to Yunho and stripping his soaking wet clothes off of him. After Yunho was stripped, Jaejoong touched the man’s face to find it was burning hot. Touching his forehead then, Jaejoong realized Yunho was running a fever.**

 

**“Yunho…? Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me?” the younger asked, hoping to get a reply from Yunho.**

 

**Panicked when he did not get a response from the man, Jaejoong ran and grabbed Yunho dry clothes and quickly dressed him. He then changed himself so he would not get Yunho wet again, and used an extra cover to dry their hair. Once they were mostly dry, Jaejoong moved the man to the bed. Jaejoong tucked both of them under the covers and held Yunho close to him, resting the man’s head against his chest.**

 

**“You’ll feel better soon,” Jaejoong told the unconscious man in his arms. “I promise,” he stated, suddenly feeling exhausted.**

 

**Jaejoong then closed his eyes and fell asleep while holding onto Yunho, who was still feeling hot but shivering at the same time. He just hoped that sleeping with him like this would warm the older man up and make him feel better.**

 

**Jaejoong had been sleeping peacefully for the rest of the night until he was woken up by the sound of shouting. He stirred a little, opened his eyes, and let out an aggravated groan for being woken up like that. Usually he was allowed to wake up on his own time and to mostly a quiet ship. So being woken up like this was really unappreciated. Yunho had also woken up and groaned a bit as he tried sitting up.**

 

**“What the hell…?” Yunho asked as he tried sitting up more.**

 

**“Don’t worry. I’ll go check for you if you want,” Jaejoong stated. “You’re still not feeling well.”**

 

**Yunho was about to reply when all of the sudden the door to his room crashed open, causing both of them to jump. Light from outside streamed into the room, causing both of them to go temporarily blind. Yunho used one of his hands to shield his eyes from the sun while Jaejoong used one of the covers on the bed.**

 

**“We found him!” a man called, and soon more people were rushing into the room.**   
  



	34. From The Brig To The Dungeon

**“We found him!” a man called, and soon more people were rushing into the room.**

 

**Before Jaejoong knew what was happening, hands were grabbing at him and pulling him away from Yunho. Pulled to the edge of the bed so his butt was almost falling off, he kicked his legs under the covers in a frantic attempt to escape. He was scared and did not recognize anyone who had come into the room. Jaejoong continued to struggle until he recognized a man who stepped into the room shortly after. It was one of the captains of the royal guard from his kingdom. He would know that man anywhere.**

 

**Jaejoong started to relax until he saw as two of the guards grabbed onto Yunho and wretch him off the bed. Throwing him down, Yunho landed on the floor with a loud thud. Shackles were quickly handed to the two guards, who secured them around Yunho’s wrists and ankles. A low, pained groan left Yunho’s throat as he shook his head a little to try and clear it.**

 

**“Be gentle with him!” Jaejoong shouted. “He has a fever and isn’t feeling well!”**

 

**The guards who were holding onto Jaejoong looked at him in confusion and then up to the captain, who looked just as confused.**

 

**“Your Highness...why would you care about a pirate who kidnapped you?” the captain questioned.**

 

**Looking back over, Jaejoong watched as Yunho was heaved to his feet and barely managed to stay standing as more guards held him in place.**

 

**“Please...I said, be gentle,” Jaejoong stated again, this time in a firmer voice.**

 

**Now that he was back in front of the royal guard, he needed to remember that he was still a king. He was of a much higher rank than anyone else in this room. It had just been so long since he had any reason to feel like that.**

 

**“Are you hurt, My King?” the head of the royal guard questioned.**

 

**“I’m fine,” Jaejoong replied, only glancing to the guard before looking back at Yunho who looked like he could pass out at any moment, his eyes started closing and rolling back again as he fought to stay conscious. “If we’re going to talk in here, at least let him sit,” he stated while still looking at the now unconscious man.**

 

**“Not to worry, Your Highness, if you are presentable then we can be leaving now,” the captain of the royal guard stated.**

 

**Jaejoong shrugged off the other two guards who had their hand on his shoulders and pushed the cover back. He then turned around, threw his legs over his bed, and stood up. When he was standing, the guards stood back and allowed him to move around the room freely. Right away, Jaejoong went up to Yunho and pressed his hands against the older men's face. He could still tell Yunho had a fever and became more worried. Lightly he slapped Yunho’s face until he came around a bit more.**

 

**“Are you feeling well enough?” Jaejoong asked in a low tone so not all the guards would be able to hear.**

 

**“Pft!” Yunho scoffed as he opened his eyes more and looked at Jaejoong. “I’ve had worse. This isn’t pleasant...but I’ve had worse.”**

 

**Yunho gave Jaejoong a weak smile and Jaejoong found himself returning the gesture. He just could not believe the people from his royal guard had found them, especially with the storm that had happened last night.**

 

**Releasing Yunho’s face, Jaejoong turned back to the captain of the royal guard and started walking towards him. When he grew closer, the captain stepped aside and allowed for Jaejoong to leave the room. He walked straighter and with his head held higher, showing he was the one with the real authority. Jaejoong could hear the sounds of Yunho’s shackles rattling as they forced him along, but he did not dare to look back right now. There was already some suspicion raised when he was requested that Yunho be seated, and he did not want to cause any need for questions to be asked.**

 

**When Jaejoong’s eyes adjusted to the sunlight, he saw that Yoochun was also shackled along with the rest of the crew. They were all huddled together with more of the royal guard surrounding them, a sword positioned to each of their necks as a reminder of the position they were currently in.**

 

**Jaejoong then saw Junsu running towards him. The younger launched himself at Jaejoong, who pulled him in closer.**

 

**“Are you alright?” Jaejoong asked, running his hands down Junsu’s arms to check him.**

 

**“Yeah. The royal guards thankfully recognized me and only took Yoochun, even though I told them who he really is,” Junsu explained as he glanced over to see Yoochun sitting stone still and looking confused as to what was happening. “They said they were “freeing” me from him,” he stated, averting his eyes down to the deck.**

 

**“Don’t worry, Junsu. It looks like they’re all being taken captive, so nothing bad’s going to happen to them,” Jaejoong reassured.**

 

**“For now that is…” Junsu added. “You know that’s true.”**

 

**Jaejoong did know that. Every pirate who had ever been caught by his kingdom had either been sold off as slaves to some other kingdom, or killed. Rarely did things ever turned out good for any of them. And, knowing the situation the guards had found Jaejoong and Junsu in, Jaejoong feared it would mean death for Yunho and Yoochun. Not to mention the rest of the crew as well.**

 

**When Jaejoong finally looked up from Junsu, he realized there were three other ships surrounding the one they were currently on. They all flew his kingdom’s flag and had more guards on them who were watching, ready to help.**

 

**“My King, are you ready to leave?” the captain of the royal guard asked, coming up to him and Junsu.**

 

**“What’s going to happen to them?” Jaejoong questioned as he looked over towards the crew.**

 

**“For now, they are going on that ship,” the captain stated, pointing to the ship that appeared to have the most guards on it. “When we get back to the castle they’ll be placed in the dungeons and we’ll figure out what to do with them from there.”**

 

**Jaejoong had no choice but to nod his head in agreement. There really was not anything else he could do at the moment.**

 

**He stayed standing where he was as the captain of the royal guard motioned for their prisoners to be moved. Each of them were hauled to their feet by a pull of the chain that bound their hands behind their backs. They were then herded from their ship onto another. Yunho was the last one to make it across, and the entire time Jaejoong was worried. There had been a thin plank that would have normally been easy to cross, but with Yunho swaying back and forth from his fever, Jaejoong feared he might have fallen into the water. If that happened, no one would have jumped in to save him and he would not be able to help since he could not swim. It was not until Yunho was safely across that the younger had realized he had been holding his breath the entire time.**

 

**“This way, Your Highness,” the captain of the royal guard then said, motioning for Jaejoong and Junsu to come with him.**

 

**“Aren’t we going along with everyone else?” Jaejoong questioned, looking back over to Yunho and the rest of his crew.**

 

**“Along? With the prisoners? With pirates?” the captain asked with a small laugh while raising one of his eyebrows. “You’ve been gone from the kingdom too long, My King. We do** **_not_ ** **travel with those pirates,” he stated with a shake of his head. “We are traveling on that ship, where you can relax and be examined by the palace doctor.”**

 

**“Examined?” Jaejoong asked followed by a nervous gulp. “There’s no need for that. Really. The doctor on this ship took care of anything and everything and...it’s all fine,” he stated.**

 

**“You will still be looked at,” the captain of the royal guard stated with a firm nod of his head.**

 

**“If I say everything was taken care of, everything was taken care of,” Jaejoong stated in a firm voice, the voice of a strong, commanding king. “Unless I think there is something that should be tended to, I do** **_not_ ** **need to be examined.”**

 

**The captain of the royal guard gave Jaejoong a questioning look, but then nodded his head and motioned for Jaejoong and Junsu to get on the other ship. The two of them quickly made their way onto the ship and were immediately swarmed by more royal guards.**

 

**When the two of them got onto the ship, they were approached by a man who looked the most composed out of everyone. If Jaejoong remembered correctly, this was one of the ship doctors who traveled with his family.**

 

**“There is a bath prepared for each of you,” the doctor explained as soon as he saw the state Jaejoong and Junsu were in. “We’ll get you cleaned and dressed before taking care of anything else. Now follow me.”**

 

**The doctor started ushering them towards their rooms before either of them could say anything. Jaejoong was shoved into the first room and Junsu was led to another.**

 

**Inside of Jaejoong’s room there was a huge, plush bed with more pillows than he would ever need in his entire life, a desk with quills, ink, and parchment all laid out, and a small table that could sit four to six people around it. There was also a wardrobe that when he opened it, held clothes he had not worn in what felt like forever. He could always look around more later, but right now he wanted to get bathed and dressed so he could go and ask more questions.**

 

**“I hadn’t realized I’d missed all of this so much…” Jaejoong sighed to himself with a smile on his face. “I’d grown so accustomed to living with pirates...this all seems almost...fake now…”**

 

**With one of his hands, he raked his fingers through his hair and let a small smile run across his face.**

 

**Then, spotting the steaming bath that had been prepared for him, Jaejoong quickly stripped the clothes he had taken from Yunho’s room and let them fall to the floor. It had been quite some time since he had taken a hot bath like this and he found himself actually looking forward to it. On Yunho’s ship, the water had either been semi-warm or cold, but nothing ever like this.**

 

**Even if the water felt amazing, Jaejoong took a quick bath, just enough to make sure he was cleaned properly. Jaejoong also made sure to actually take some time to wash his hair well. When he finished with that, he dried off and grabbed some clothes from his wardrobe.**

 

**Dressed, and more presentable than he had been in a long time, Jaejoong left his room and headed to what must have been Junsu’s room. He knocked before entering without hearing a reply. Once he entered, he saw Junsu was almost dressed.**

 

**“You look good,” Junsu stated, looking Jaejoong up and down.**

 

**“I could say the same about you,” Jaejoong replied. “Is it just me or do these clothes feel really heavy?”**

 

**“Well considering we’ve been living in thin, hole covered, clothes for however long we were on Yunho’s ship, of course we got use to those,” Junsu said with a shrug of his shoulders. “But what do we do now?”**

 

**“Go talk to someone and figure all of this out,” Jaejoong replied just as Junsu finished sliding his shoes on.**

 

**Junsu nodded his head in agreement and followed Jaejoong as he turned and left the room. The two of them then quickly found the captain of the royal guard and soon were in a conference room on the ship.**

 

**“What can I help you with? What questions may I answer for you?” the captain asked.**

 

**“What’s happening with the crew on the other ship?” Jaejoong asked first off, concerned since Yunho and Yoochun were being held captive there.**

 

**“They are being held in the brig...like normal protocol calls for…” the captain said, confused why Jaejoong would ask something so obvious.**

 

**“They aren’t being tortured or anything, and they’re being fed while we travel?” he asked next.**

 

**“They aren’t being tortured, but I cannot guarantee how much they are being fed,” the captain explained. “They are captives after all, Your Highness.”**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu looked at either other, both having the same thoughts and concerns about if Yunho and Yoochun were going to be alright. Especially since Yunho had gotten himself sick.**

 

**“How long will it take to get back to the kingdom?” Junsu then asked. After traveling so much, he honestly had no clue where they were.**

 

**“About four days...maybe three or so if we don’t stop,” the captain stated. “That’s more something the navigator would be more accurate at answering.”**

 

**“Will we be able to get onto the other ship to check in on the prisoners?” Jaejoong then questioned.**

 

**Three to four days seemed like a stretch since Yunho was sick with a fever. If it did not go down in those couple of days, it could be bad.**

 

**“My King…” the captain said with a slight laugh. “I don’t know about your sudden...fascination...about how the prisoners are kept, but we are keeping you on separate ships to keep both of you safe. Pirates are not to be trusted.”**

 

**“I explained to the other royal guards that Yoochun isn’t a pirate though!” Junsu shouted. “He’s just like me! His family is of high class just like me!”**

 

**“I don’t know what he said to you to make you believe that...but he has deceived you,” the captain of the royal guard. He said it a voice that showed just how much pity he had for Junsu and how his mind had been manipulated by those pirates. “No one who is high born becomes part of a pirate crew. It simply doesn’t happen.”**

 

**“What about my mother?” Jaejoong asked, glaring at the captain who was well aware of the incident that had occurred with her. “She was more than high born, she was royal. A queen well respected by the people. How do you explain that?”**

 

**“I meant no offense, My King,” the captain of the royal guard stated, suddenly getting down on one knee and bowing to Jaejoong.**

 

**“Find Park Yoochun’s parents if you don’t believe me! They’d recognize their son!” Junsu shouted.**

 

**“Park Yoochun? You mean the boy who died on the ship when it sunk years ago?” the captain questioned. “If so...both of his parents have passed away. I’m surprised you never heard of his mother because she passed away not too long after Yoochun died,” the captain explained. “His father passed away a couple of weeks ago when he went on a hunt.”**

 

**“Then...he has no family?” Junsu asked, feeling like all of his energy had just disappeared.**

 

**The captain of the royal guard got up from the floor, where he had still been kneeling, and stood in front of Jaejoong and Junsu again.**

 

**“Even if he is who he claimed, you’re correct. He would have no family,” the captain confirmed. “I would suggest getting some rest for the next couple of days until we arrive back in the kingdom,” he stated before bowing to Jaejoong and Junsu and leaving the conference room they were in.**

 

**Right away, Junsu turned towards Jaejoong and grabbed the front of his coat.**

 

**“Jaejoong, I know he’s my Yoochun! I know it! I know it!” Junsu shouted, looking desperately at Jaejoong.**

 

**“I know. I believe you, Junsu,” Jaejoong stated, placing his hands on top of Junsu’s and lowering them.**

 

**“Then you won’t let anything happen to him!?” Junsu asked in a frantic voice. “Nothing bad will happen!?”**

 

**“I’ll do whatever I can,” Jaejoong stated, not sure of what he could really do. “I’m the king...I should have control over what happens to them.”**

 

**“I think I’m going to go rest for a while,” Junsu said.**

 

**“Didn’t sleep well last night or too busy with other activities?” Jaejoong asked, nudging his friend to try and lighten the mood a little.**

 

**“Let’s just say...I’m thankful you talked us out of any examinations. Otherwise the doctor would have found something he might not have wanted to,” Junsu stated while smiling slyly.**

 

**“Okay...didn’t need to know that!” Jaejoong exclaimed. “Go rest if you want to, I should probably go see the navigator and talk to some of the other guards,” he explained, running his hands over his face. “Back to acting like a king again…” he said with a slight sigh. Not having any important responsibilities had actually been fun.**

 

**“Then we can relax the rest of the way back,” Junsu stated. “We should at least try to look well rested for when we return to the kingdom, especially you.”**

 

**“Today and tomorrow might be busy for me, but I agree with you,” Jaejoong stated. “I’m in a good need of a longer bath just to soak and really relax.”**

 

**“I agree with you on that,” Junsu stated. “At least we can do that back at the castle too,” he pointed out.**

 

**“Well...you go rest so I can take care of other things,” Jaejoong said, although he was not looking forward to his tasks. He had gotten use to not having responsibilities and being able to work on the deck and do what he wanted. “It’s going to be strange going back to the way things were...isn’t it?” he asked Junsu before he disappeared from the room.**

 

**“Without a doubt,” Junsu replied before leaving. “It’s going to be like stepping into an entirely new world all over again.”**

 

**~~Ship With Captives~~**

 

**Yunho, Yoochun, and the rest of the crew were stowed away in the brig. After being herded like cattle being lead to slaughter, they had been harshly shoved into their cells. Yunho and Yoochun each had their own cells, since they were the captain and first mate, while the crew were crammed four to a cell. The smallest cells had been chosen for them so they could not move around and cause a ruckus. None of their shackles had been taken off, so they were either leaning against the walls or laying down. None of them were comfortable, but there was no way they were going to start complaining. They were smarter than that.**

 

**Two guards were kept down in the brig to keep their captives from talking amongst themselves and trying to form any plans. Not that there was any way for them to escape. The only time the crew were alone was when the guards went up to eat, and even then it was not for long.**

 

**“So they get to eat but we’re starving down here?” Daehyun asked during one of the times they were left alone. “I want food…”**

 

**“Can you blame them for not giving us anything?” Yoochun asked, followed by a small sigh and shake of his head. “They want us weak for when we arrive back to shore. We’ll be easier to handle if we haven’t eaten in a couple of days, and it will give the impression that they have already won over us,” he explained since it was not an uncommon tactic to be used. “I really wouldn’t expect any food if I were you…” he added with a small sigh.**

 

**Groans were heard from the rest of the crew as their stomachs growled in hunger. All of them wanted to eat so bad they would have taken old, moldy food if it was thrown at them.**

 

**“Oh shut up!” a royal guard called out as he and another came down to take their shifts. Their heavy boots thudded down the stairs and on the floor as they walked between the cells to look at all of them. “We don’t care why you’re moaning and complaining, but shut it! No one wants to hear your sniveling!”**

 

**Not wanting to make things worse for themselves, since they were at the guards’ mercy, the crew went silent once more.**

 

**It was only at the end of the third day when the guards had gone up for dinner that Yunho spoke up for the first time during the trip.**

 

**“We have to be close to shore,” Yunho stated, his voice sounding tired and a bit raspy.**

 

**He had been laying down for the entire journey, barely moving from the spot he was in now. When he tried to hoist himself up to lean against the wall, he quickly found that it was not going to happen. There was no energy in his body.**

 

**“Are you feeling alright?” Yoochun asked when he heard Yunho struggling.**

 

**“My fever hasn’t broken…” Yunho replied in a weak voice. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to stand when we finally dock if something doesn’t change soon…” he added, trying to keep his eyes open as he felt more sweat roll down his forehead and neck.**

 

**“Should we tell the guards?” Jiho asked, trying to get a better look at Yunho.**

 

**“No…” Yunho stated right away.**

 

**“But you’re weak,” Youngjae stated.**

 

**“I’m** **_not_ ** **weak!” Yunho exclaimed as strongly as he could. “I’m just...slightly inconvenienced at the moment. Besides...what would they do if they knew?”**

 

**“Nothing,” Yoochun answered for the rest of the crew. “If anything, it would make things worse for him and us.”**

 

**“Exactly,” Yunho replied followed by a harsh sounding cough. “So let me rest for however much longer we have down here, and everyone just keep your damn mouths shut.”**

 

**Yunho then closed his eyes and rested more, praying that his fever would soon break and he would be able to gain some strength back. If he did not feel better when they reached land, guards would end up having to drag him off the ship and to wherever they would be imprisoned.**

 

**It was only quiet for a couple more minutes before the next two guards on duty came down to the brig for their shifts.**

 

**“Look at these pathetic pirates,” one of the guards stated. “They don’t look so tough now.”**

 

**“When are we getting to shore?” Yukwon suddenly blurted out. He instantly received a harsh shove from Taeil, who was one of the people sitting next to him.**

 

**“Did we say you could talk!?” the second guard shouted, turning to face the cell the voice had come from.**

 

**“I wonder what will happen to them once we get back,” the first guard said again with an entertained look on his face. “Maybe they’ll all be killed.”**

 

**“Or sold into slavery and forced to work all day and night with almost no sleep,” the second offered. “They’d most likely die from that too, though none of the slave owners ever admit to killing their slaves.”**

 

**“Well, we get to find out soon enough because we should be reaching land by tomorrow morning,” the first guard stated.**

 

**The two of the guards laughed before taking their positions in the brig and watching their prisoners.**

 

**~~Jaejoong’s Ship~~**

 

**Jaejoong woke up on the fourth morning of their trip back to the kingdom and could not help but feel a bit uneasy. He had been able to gather information from his royal guard about what had been happening in the kingdom while he had been gone. They caught him up on things he needed to know, and had brought scrolls and different books with them about any expenses incurred and of any deaths within other kingdoms. He had been able to relax a bit here and there as well, but now that they would be arriving back in the kingdom, he doubted he would be able to rest for quite some time.**

 

**When Jaejoong finally got onto the deck of the ship that morning, dressed and bathed again, he saw that the ship was already being docked.**

 

**“King Kim!” the captain of the royal guard called out.**

 

**Jaejoong turned around as he saw the captain coming towards him.**

 

**“Good morning, captain,” Jaejoong greeted with a slight nod of his head.**

 

**“Good morning,” he said while bowing to Jaejoong. “Why don’t you grab some breakfast while we’re docking and taking care of everything. That’s where Junsu is right now.”**

 

**“I could go for some breakfast,” Jaejoong agreed with a nod of his head just as his stomach let out a small grumble to agree with him. “Are the other ships going to be docking soon as well?”**

 

**“They’re coming in right now,” the captain stated. “The prisoners should be led off the ship in about half an hour or so, and be moved into the dungeon where they will be kept till further notice.”**

 

**“Alright,” Jaejoong replied, nodding his head and making a mental note to try and be done with breakfast by then. “I’ll be going to eat now then,” he said before turning away to go and get food.** **_Don't seem eager...don't make a scene..._ ** **Jaejoong kept repeating to himself. He had to remember that people would expect him to want the pirates captured and possibly dead. If he acted curious about them, questions would be raised.**

 

**As soon as Jaejoong entered the kitchen area, he spotted Junsu already eating, shoveling food into his mouth as if he had not eaten in days. Gathering his food quickly, Jaejoong headed over to his friend and sat down by him.**

 

**“Everyone’s being moved into the dungeons in half an hour,” Jaejoong told him right away.**

 

**“How do you think they’re doing?” Junsu asked through a mouthful of food as Jaejoong started eating.**

 

**Jaejoong brushed some of Junsu’s spat out food from his sleeve before shooting him a small glare, causing Junsu to quickly swallow his food and wipe his mouth on the back of his hand.**

 

**“I have no idea and I've been trying not to ask a lot of questions,” Jaejoong then replied honestly. “But we should be able to go check on them once they’re in the dungeon.”**

 

**“So should we finish eating and then see what’s going on?” Junsu asked in an eager voice.**

 

**“Yes, let’s see if we can get off the ship before Yunho, Yoochun, and the rest of the crew are moved to the dungeon,” Jaejoong stated.**

 

**The two of them worked on finishing their breakfast and then headed back to the deck where the captain of the royal guard was waiting for them. As soon as they were back on deck, they could hear the commotion that was already on shore. Three of the kingdom’s ships docking early in the morning before the markets were even fully open was sure had drawn attention quickly. Jaejoong then heard shouts of people calling out his name and waving banners and flags. There were sounds of rejoice as they realized their king had come back safe. They finally had their king back!**

 

**“Can you get them cleared away for when the prisoners leave their ship?” Jaejoong requested. The last thing he wanted was a mob of people going after them and possibly hurting Yunho or Yoochun.**

 

**“They’re actually just about to get off now,” the captain stated while glancing over to the other ship and seeing a few guards starting to lead their prisoners off the ship.**

 

**“What!? You said half an hour! It’s barely been twenty minutes!” Jaejoong exclaimed in a shocked and angry voice.**

 

**“I guess they wanted to get them off sooner,” the captain stated with a shrug of his shoulders. “I’m not over there telling them what to do and when to do it, Your Highness” he stated, while keeping in mind his position was below Jaejoong.**

 

**“I’m getting off now too then,” Jaejoong stated. “Come on, Junsu.”**

 

**The two of them began making their way down the plank and back onto solid land. Other members of the royal guard also descended and formed a protective barrier between Jaejoong and Junsu against the rest of the crowd and the prisoners. Everyone in the kingdom were clearly thrilled to have their king back and were trying to reach through the guards to touch him. For that, Jaejoong was thankful for the guards or they would have been swarmed for sure. But that also meant not being able to get close to Yunho at all.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu attempted to get a good look at Yunho and Yoochun, but there was too large of a crowd and the guards were too tall for either of them to get a good look. Even when they tried pushing the guards apart to see between them, they were unable to get a clear view.**

 

**All they could hear now were vulgar shouts from the crowd as Yunho and his crew passed by on their way to the castle. They could also hear the sound of things being thrown and hitting people, and could only assume the pirates were the targets. A part of Jaejoong wanted to put a stop to it, but he had to remember that he could not go and protect or defend them now that he was back. What sort of king would he be if he suddenly started standing up for pirates in front of his subject. Let alone pirates that had held them captive.**

 

**When they got closer to the castle, Jaejoong finally managed to push some of the guards aside to see Yunho and the crew better. He was not able to see them for long, but the glance he did manage to steal was not good. They all looked terrible. Especially Yunho. It was clear they had not been fed for the entire journey. Jaejoong tried desperately to get another glance at Yunho, but only managed to get a quick one before the guards cut off his view again.**

 

**“It doesn’t look like his fever’s broken yet…” Jaejoong muttered to himself under his breath.**

 

**Junsu had also barely managed to get a view of Yoochun, but both him and Jaejoong were giving each other the same concerned look.**

 

**The crew were then led off to the left to the dungeons as soon as they entered the castle. That gave Jaejoong and Junsu absolutely no time to see Yunho or Yoochun because they were led in the opposite direction.**

 

**“King Kim!” came a call as soon the the royal guard took a couple of steps back from Jaejoong and Junsu, knowing that they were now safe.**

 

**When Jaejoong looked over from where the voice had come from, he saw it was one of his multiple advisers heading his way. The man looked both relieved that he was there, but also panicked. The man’s clothes looked rumpled and his hair looked like a complete mess. No doubt things had been hard on all of his advisors while he had been absent.**

 

**“King Kim, we are relieved you are back safe and sound!” the advisor stated with a joyous sigh, clasping his hands together and nodding his head. “There are so many things that need to be taken care of right away!”**

 

**“I know, I’ve seen the documents that were brought along,” Jaejoong stated. He still found it hard to believe that the royal guards had been so confident they would find him and get him back that they had brought royal documents with.**

 

**“Then right this way so we can get right to business and resolve some issues,” his advisor said in a rushed voice.**

 

**“Wait,” Jaejoong said while remaining where he stood. “What’s happening to the prisoners? The pirates.”**

 

**“They are being placed into the cells in the dungeon,” the advisor stated with a large smirk on his face. “Now if you’d come this way, there are a couple of things that** **_need_ ** **to be taken care of right away!”**

 

**The advisor then ushered Jaejoong away with him before he could say anything else. Of course Jaejoong had expected this, but all he wanted was to go down to the dungeon with Junsu and check on Yunho and Yoochun.**

 

**Junsu watched as Jaejoong walked away when the captain of the royal guard came up behind him.**

 

**“Sir Kim,” the captain called.**

 

**“Yes?” Junsu asked, turning around to face the captain.**

 

**“The pirate ship you were held captive on is sitting in the dock,” the captain stated.**

 

**“The pirate ship? We brought that along as well?” Junsu asked, not knowing that had been part of the plan.**

 

**“We couldn’t abandon it for someone else to steal, and we didn’t have enough time to look into anything on the ship, so we had someone stear it back,” he explained.**

 

**“What about just sinking it?” Junsu then said.**

 

**“And risk anything important being lost?” the captain questioned, raising one of his eyebrows.**

 

**“Hmmm...that makes sense. But what does that mean for me?” Junsu questioned, not seeing where the captain was going with this.**

 

**“Would you mind helping others in the guard go through everything on the ship and gather things?” the captain asked. “You know the ship better than anyone else, since King Kim has gone to attend other important matters. It would be a great help if you could do this for us.”**

 

**“I guess…” Junsu sighed. He had hoped manual labor would no longer be required in his life, but that obviously was not the case. “Are the others on the ship already or not?”**

 

**“They’ve headed there and are waiting for you and your orders,” the captain stated. “I told them not to touch or remove anything without your order,” he added with a firm nod of his head.**

 

**“Alright. I’ll head there then and have them start to bring things in. I’m thinking of having them put everything in the conference room on the second floor,” Junsu stated after giving it some thought. “It’s the biggest available room we have and there are a lot of items to haul up.”**

 

**“I’ll make sure that room is fully cleared out and have more table brought in to place everything on,” the captain stated before bowing and walking away.**

 

**With a heavy sigh, Junsu turned and started heading out of the castle again. For the most part, the crowd had vanished, probably thanks to the royal guard trying to cause as small of a commotion as possible now that they all knew the pirates were in the dungeon. He then spotted the ship they had been held captive on for who knows how long. There had never been a time when he could really look at the ship, and now that he could, he had to admit...he was impressed. It was a good looking ship and he began to wonder where the pirates had even acquired it. But there was no time for pondering right now. Letting out a small sigh, he headed to the ship and started walking up the plank. At least he would have something to keep his mind preoccupied for the time being.**

 


	35. Follow The Tunnel

**For their first day back in the kingdom, both Jaejoong and Junsu were extremely busy. While Jaejoong was meeting with different people and getting documents signed, Junsu was going through everything on the pirate ship. Junsu had no idea how many times he and the other guards had walked back and forth from the ship to the conference room on the second floor in the castle. For both of them, they had not thought there would be this much for them to do right away.**

 

**By the end of the day, Jaejoong and Junsu felt completely exhausted. During the middle of the day, they had run into each other in the hallway, Jaejoong carrying scrolls and Junsu heaving a heavy looking chest. There was no time for them to pause so they had just given each other tired looks and small nods to signal that they were alright. Both of them had gladly retired to their rooms during the night once their duties were finished for the day. After everything that they had been through and the rough day they had, both of them wanted to have a long, warm bath.**

 

**During dinner, Jaejoong and Junsu had been left alone to relax in peace. While they were eating, they had come up with a plan for that night. Yes, even though they were both completely exhausted...they would not be resting tonight.**

 

**There were multiple hidden passages in the castle that Jaejoong had discovered throughout his childhood weaving through the castle. That was how he had managed to hide from his advisors and teachers when he did not feel like studying. These tunnels could pop you out just about anywhere inside or around the castle in a short period of time if you moved fast enough and knew which turns to take. Some led to the kitchen, some outside, others to rooms that were used when Jaejoong had been studying, and one in particular...to the dungeon.**

 

**~~Flashback~~**

 

**_“Are we really doing this?” Junsu asked Jaejoong as they continued eating._ **

 

**_“You’re worried about Yoochun right?” Jaejoong questioned, giving Junsu a look that said_ ** **I-know-you-are-so-don’t-lie-to-me** **_._ **

 

**_“Yes...how could I not!?” Junsu exclaimed while chewing his food. “He’s down there and probably being treated poorly! How could I not worry!?”_ **

 

**_“Then yes, we are really doing this,” Jaejoong replied with a half mischievous smile on his face. He had not used the tunnels in many years, so this was going to be interesting._ **

 

**_“You also want to see Yunho,” the younger then stated._ **

 

**_“Who said I want to see him?” Jaejoong asked before taking another mouthful of food, so much that it would be impossible for him to talk right now. Not the classiest thing to do as a king, but that did not really matter when he was eating with just Junsu._ **

 

**_“I saw the way you were watching him when the royal guards leading him away,” Junsu stated while looking at Jaejoong and rolling his eyes slightly. “You looked the same way again today when you were trying to see him past the guards,” he added with one of his eyebrows raised._ **

 

**_“I was just trying to see all of them…” Jaejoong stated while he finished up chewing his food. “Why would I be concerned about only Yunho?”_ **

 

**_Junsu puffed out his cheeks, aggravated that Jaejoong was being so stubborn. Then again, his friend was stubborn a lot of the time. He knew he had caught Jaejoong  being concerned about Yunho, so why could he not admit it?_ **

 

**_“I might just want to see him to check if he’s gotten over his fever,” Jaejoong then added, poking at the food on his plate. “He was really sick before getting captured.”_ **

 

**Well...that was at least better than Jaejoong completely denying that he wants to see Yunho.** **_Junsu smiled at Jaejoong while chewing his food and nodded his head._ **

 

**_“So, how are we going to do this?” the younger asked, leaning in closer to Jaejoong._ **

 

**_“We have to wait to go down to the dungeon until later tonight,” Jaejoong explained. “Bathe, change, sleep for a bit...we have to make it seem like a normal night. It would be bad to seem suspicious when we just got back,” he pointed out._ **

 

**_“How do we meet up then?” Junsu asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. “In case you don’t remember...our rooms might be on the same floor, but they are far apart from one another. What if one of the guards sees us while we are walking to the other’s room?”_ **

 

**_“Hmmm...that’s a good point…” Jaejoong said while rubbing his chin and thinking._ **

 

**_The dining room went silent as the two of them tried to think of a solution. It was risky for one of them to go to the other’s room and then to the location of the tunnel. If they were spotted, they might not have the chance to get to the dungeons tonight._ **

 

**_“We can sleep together,” Junsu suddenly stated in an excited voice._ **

 

**_Jaejoong spat out the water he had been drinking and started choking. He hit himself on the chest a couple of times before he looked up at Junsu. The younger really had to work on his timing when saying things like that._ **

 

**_“Oh you know what I mean!” Junsu exclaimed while shaking his head a little at Jaejoong. “We always use to sleep in the same bed when we were younger!”_ **

 

**_“Exactly! When we were younger!” Jaejoong stated, putting extra emphasis on the word ‘younger’. “We haven’t done that since I officially became a king!” he pointed out. “Don’t you think it would be strange if we suddenly started doing that again? As grown men?” he asked, trying to get Junsu to see the flaw in his plan._ **

 

**_“We slept in the same bed when we were being held captive,” Junsu reminded him with a shrug of his shoulders. “Anyways, who would stop us?” he pointed out. “You’re the king! If you want to sleep in the same bed as me, who is to say you can’t? And it’s not like everyone in the kingdom is suddenly going to know we shared a bed.”_ **

 

**_“Don’t...say it like that…” Jaejoong said. “You are making it sound like we’re having sex.”_ **

 

**_“No offense, Jaejoong...but you’re not exactly my type,” Junsu stated, sticking his tongue out at Jaejoong._ **

 

**_“No offense taken...you’re not my type either,” Jaejoong replied._ **

 

**_The two of them burst out laughing and had to compose themselves before they were able to get back on topic again._ **

 

**_“Like I was saying before...if we sleep together then that would be less walking and less of a chance that we would get caught wandering around in the middle of the night,” Junsu explained. “It would not be strange that we would want to stay close together either because of what we went through,” he added._ **

 

**_“That’s true…” Jaejoong acknowledged. “Everyone knows we have been close to each other since we were young...and we would most likely want to comfort each other after what we went through…” he said while drumming his fingers on the table and thinking. “Okay! Then it’s a plan!” he stated, slamming his palm down onto the table._ **

 

**_“So...where’s this tunnel we’re taking tonight?” Junsu then asked. “You’ve never told me.”_ **

 

**_“The third floor,” Jaejoong explained. “You know the room I use to study in? Two more doors down in that room, there is a large wardrobe with a false back that pops out and leads to the tunnel.”_ **

 

**_“This is going to be interesting,” Junsu sighed._ **

 

**_“Very interesting,” Jaejoong agreed. “Come to my room around eight tonight and we can finish discussing what we’re going to do.”_ **

 

**_“Deal,” Junsu agreed before they started eating again._ **

 

**_~~End of Flashback~~_ **

 

**Jaejoong was pacing back and forth as a layout of the castle rested on the table in his room. He was trying to remember the paths the guards took while they patrolled during at night so they could avoid them. Since he has known where these tunnels were for quite some time now, he had memorized the guards routes to easily slip past them whenever he wanted to use them. Now that it had been quite a couple of years since he last used them, he was having a bit of a hard time remembering the routes the guards took.**

 

**It was only where there was a knock on his bedroom door that Jaejoong stopped pacing and went to open it. He knew it was around eight, so Junsu was going to be coming to him. There was no need to worry it being a guard who would see the map lying on the table. When Jaejoong finally opened his door, Junsu smiled at him and walked in.**

 

**“What are you looking at?” Junsu asked as he spotted the castle maps on the table.**

 

**“I’m trying to remember the routes the guards take at night on patrol,” Jaejoong explained after closing his door. “It would make things a lot easier if I could remember so we could avoid them easily.”**

 

**Jaejoong went over to the table and spread the maps out more for them to see. First he pointed to the map of the floor they were currently on, the fourth.**

 

**“I know they make their patrol route like this,” Jaejoong explained as he traced the map with his finger in order to show Junsu. “We just have to wait until we hear them pass and then leave right away. That should give us enough time to get down onto the third floor.”**

 

**“What about after we get to the third floor?” Junsu asked, placing his hands on the table and leaning in a bit.**

 

**“I’m pretty sure they walk this way…” Jaejoong stated, pulling out of map of the third floor and tracing his finger along the path. “If they do go that way...we should have enough time. If they come from this way, however, I know we’re going to get caught.”**

 

**“Do you have a plan if we get caught?” Junsu questioned. “I mean...can they really do anything to the king of the kingdom if he’s roaming around at night? It’s not like you’re a child anymore.”**

 

**“According to my advisors, they think I might not be in the right state of mind after going through something so traumatic,” Jaejoong explained while rolling his eyes. “For the next week or so, they want the royal guards to watch over me and make sure I don’t have any adverse effects from the whole ordeal. The same goes for you,” he stated with a heavy sigh and a shake of his head.**

 

**“So...if we get caught...they have the right to escort us back?” Junsu asked for clarification.**

 

**“If they want to, yes,” Jaejoong sighed again, finding it annoying that they were being treated like children again. “I guess that means we will be playing it by ear and see how far we can get.”**

 

**“So when are we going to try leaving for the dungeon?” Junsu questioned next, seeming more and more eager to get down there as the night went on.**

 

**“I’d say around eleven we should try and leave,” Jaejoong stated. “It will be late enough in the night that they should think we’re sleeping.”**

 

**“So until then we sleep?” Junsu asked while a small yawn escaped his mouth.**

 

**Jaejoong began rolling up the maps up, tieing them closed, and storing them away again as Junsu plopped himself down on his large, plush bed to get comfortable.**

 

**“Ahhhhhhh!” Junsu sighed out in relaxation as he laid down. “I almost forgot how comfortable these beds are!”**

 

**Laughing at how easily Junsu was pleased, Jaejoong headed over to his bed and laid down as well. Just like Junsu, he let out a large sigh as soon as his body sunk into the soft material below him. They both laid there and allowed their bodies to sink into the mattress, completely relaxing their muscles.**

 

**“Do you think we’ll really be able to wake up tonight?” Junsu asked.**

 

**“Do you?” Jaejoong asked back, turning his head to look over at the younger.**

 

**“Should we take shifts staying up?” Junsu offered, not knowing what else to suggest. “Although it would be boring for the person who’s stuck staying up…” he added after thinking about it.**

 

**“Or we could both stay up,” Jaejoong counter offered.**

 

**“But the bed is so comfortable…” Junsu complained as he flipped over onto his stomach and nuzzled his head into one of the many soft, fluffy pillows Jaejoong had scattered on his bed.**

 

**Jaejoong laughed and rolled his eyes at his friend. The room then went quiet as he also closed his eyes, deciding to get a little bit of rest.**

 

**“I helped clean out their ship today,” Junsu stated to break the silence and make sure Jaejoong was still awake.**

 

**“The ship came back with us?” Jaejoong asked, suddenly wide awake.**

 

**“Mhmm...they didn’t want to leave it to be taken over by someone else. They wanted to see what was on the ship as well, so they couldn’t just sink it in the middle of the ocean,” Junsu explained. “It’s going to be destroyed though...once another check is done to make sure we got everything off and nothing important is hidden anywhere onboard.”**

 

**“Did you find anything interesting so far?” Jaejoong asked, turning on his side to face Junsu.**

 

**“I didn’t really have time to look at anything too carefully,” the younger told him truthfully. “It was more of a…‘grab as much as you could and move it into the castle’ type of day,” Junsu explained, feeling more tired just from thinking of it again. “Everything is in the large conference room on the second floor, which has been locked for the night.”**

 

**“Wait...the conference room on the second floor?” Jaejoong questioned.**

 

**“Yeeees…” Junsu replied, not understanding why Jaejoong was questioning which room it was in.**

 

**“That room is** **_huge_ ** **!” Jaejoong exclaimed in shock. “It can fit around fifty people.”**

 

**“And it’s completely filled with things from the ship,” Junsu stated, adding more to the shocked expression on the older’s face.**

 

**The two of them continued talking until a crescent moon and stars filled the dark night sky. They both found it amazing that neither of them had fallen asleep, but that made things easier now. If one of them would have needed to be woken up, it surely would have taken longer to get going. One of them also would have been groggy and half asleep while walking.**

 

**“Are you ready?” Jaejoong asked. “I can hear them approaching, so we should be able to leave soon.”**

 

**“Alright. Just tell me when,” Junsu agreed as they got out of bed.**

 

**Both of them waited by the door for the sound of feet to pass. After they passed, they waited a couple of minutes before cracking the door open.**

 

**With the door open, they quickly slipped out and made their way towards the stairs. Thankfully torches were kept lit in the hallways for the guards on patrol, or things would have been made a lot more difficult for them. Quickly they went out, checking both ways to see if any guards were heading their way. With the coast clear, Jaejoong motioned for Junsu to follow him and they were off.**

 

**Everything was going according to plan, until they were halfway down the hallway to the room they needed to get to.**

 

**The two of them stopped walking when they spotted a guard turning the corner and coming towards them. There was no time for them to attempt hiding in a room or turning back around.**

 

**They had been spotted.**

 

**“Shit…” Jaejoong cursed under his breath as he quickly glanced over towards Junsu.**

 

**“Your Majesty,” the guard said with a bow. “Sir Kim,” he then said, bowing this time to Junsu. “What are you two doing wandering around at this time of night? It’s much too late and both of you must be exhausted.”**

 

**“We couldn’t sleep,” Junsu quickly stated, thinking of the first excuse he could.**

 

**“Even if you couldn’t sleep, you shouldn’t be wandering around like this. If we do not know where you are, we will not be able to protect you if anything were to happen,” the guard explained, looking between the two of them.**

 

**“Are you anticipating anything happening?” Jaejoong questioned firmly, crossing his arms over his chest in an authoritative manner.**

 

**“Well...no, we do not Your Highness. But you can never rule anything out,” the guard replied.**

 

**“Well, if you need us, we will just be in my study,” Jaejoong stated, motioning to the door that was only a couple of feet away from them. “Some of the reading is really dull in there and is sure to make us tired in no time.”**

 

**“Will you then be sleeping in there or bringing things back to your rooms?” the guard asked just to make a mental note.**

 

**“We’ll probably sleep in there,” Jaejoong replied as if he had rehearsed this entire conversation. “There are couches in there to sleep on if need be, and extra blankets and pillows as well in one of the cupboards. Not the most comfortable, but better than nothing.”**

 

**The guard looked between Jaejoong and Junsu a couple more times before nodding his head in approval of their plan. Jaejoong was just thankful that he did not immediately recognize the guard. That had to mean he was a new recruit and did not have the confidence to talk back to him.**

 

**“Alright,” the guard finally said. “Would you like me to check in on you during my round?” the guard asked next.**

 

**“You can,” he said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “That is...if you want to risk the chance of waking me up and angering me...go for it,” Jaejoong said with a smug smile on his face.**

 

**The guard cringed when Jaejoong said that, earning a small chuckle from Junsu, who was finding Jaejoong’s current behavior amusing. He forgot how much control Jaejoong had over people in the castle. It was not like he ever abused his power, but it did come in handy sometimes when it was needed.**

 

**“I will check on you in the morning if you’re not at breakfast on time,” the guard stated. “Have a good night and try to get some sleep,” he said before giving another bow and continuing on his rounds.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu turned around to watch the guard leave, and only exhaled when he was out of sight. Jaejoong placed on hand against the nearest wall and leaned against it for a little support. Junsu pressed his entire back up against the wall and ran his fingers through his hair while letting out a large puff of air.**

 

**“That was a close one,” Junsu stated, not having realized until now that he had been holding his breath for the majority of the time.**

 

**“Yeah...come on. We don’t want to get caught by someone else knowing our luck,” Jaejoong said, tapping Junsu on the shoulder as a signal to get moving again.**

 

**Quickly, they made their way farther down the hallway and into the room where they could access the tunnel. As soon the door to the room closed behind them, Jaejoong headed to the wardrobe and opened the two heavy doors. Junsu peered inside the dark, dusty wardrobe and could not say he saw anything special. It looked like a normal wardrobe.**

 

**“Can you grab a torch and light it for me please?” Jaejoong asked as he began moving clothes, which had not been touched in years, out of the way.**

 

**Junsu walked over to the wall and grabbed one of the torches and quickly lit it before returning back to Jaejoong. When he returned, he found Jaejoong on his knees, reaching all the way back into the wardrobe.**

 

**It only took a couple more seconds before Jaejoong was standing up and pulling the back of the wardrobe like a door. Jaejoong opened the door all the way before turning back and smiling at Junsu triumphantly. His hands were covered in some dust that he quickly brushed off onto his pants.**

 

**“And how did you find out about this before?” Junsu asked in amazement.**

 

**“I hid in here once when I didn’t want to be studying,” Jaejoong explained with a smile on his face from the memory. “I felt the back wasn’t sturdy when I had been leaning up against it, and started prying at it until it opened. Then I went into the tunnel and just investigated.”**

 

**“How come I never knew about this until now?” Junsu questioned with a slight pout on his face.**

 

**“There wasn’t ever a reason for you** **_to_ ** **know about them,” Jaejoong said, shrugging his shoulders. “The less people who know about them, the less chances there are for them to get discovered and closed off.”**

 

**“That’s true,” the younger agreed with a slight pout on his lips. “But let’s get going before we waste too much time,” Junsu said, handing Jaejoong the torch.**

 

**Grabbing the torch, Jaejoong moved through the wardrobe, making sure not to set any of the clothes on fire in the process. Once he was fully inside, Junsu stepped in as well. Jaejoong then closed the door behind them and secured it back in place, so no one else would find the secret passage.**

 

**“Now what?” Junsu asked while looking around at the dark, cramped looking, tunnel.**

 

**“Now...we just follow the tunnel until we reach the dungeon,” Jaejoong stated. “Follow me.”**

 

**The two of them made their way through the tunnel. If it was not for the torch, they would have been in complete darkness. There were certain times when they were walking down stairs or through passages that forced them to walk sideways. The passage had definitely been easier to travel when Jaejoong was younger, but what else could he expect now that his shoulders were broader and he was a lot taller? It was by no means an easy journey, but they were both determined and did not complain, even when they smacked their heads against the top of the tunnel and jammed their shoulders into a part that stuck out.**

 

**“This was a lot easier when I was younger…” Jaejoong stated as they ducked under a low part in the tunnel. “I forgot how much harder this got as I got older.”**

 

**“Hey, at least it’s here and we can use it,” Junsu pointed out. “But...are we almost at the dungeon?”**

 

**“We should be…” Jaejoong replied. “If I remember correctly the low part of the tunnel was near the end.”**

 

**“Did you really travel to the dungeon that much that you would remember it so well?” Junsu questioned.**

 

**“I used this tunnel the most, I think,” Jaejoong stated after pausing for a couple of seconds. “From the dungeon, there are multiple ways to get outside without getting caught,” he explained with a mischievous smile on his face. “Well...at least when I was younger they were easy,” he clarified.**

 

**“I never knew you were such a trouble maker when you were younger,” Junsu stated, giving Jaejoong a small shove.**

 

**“What can I say?” Jaejoong asked with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“You can say ‘we’re almost here’,” Junsu said. “You might be fine up there, but all the smoke from that torch has been coming my way and making my eyes water,” he explained.**

 

**“Then we’ll move a bit faster so you don’t suffocate back there,” Jaejoong laughed while picking up the pace.**

 

**Within a couple more minutes, they reached a dead end and Jaejoong handed Junsu the torch he had been carrying. Junsu hunched closer to Jaejoong so the older could use the light to see what he was doing.**

 

**“Can you see alright?” Junsu asked. “I can’t see a door of any sort here…” he pointed out after watched Jaejoong feel along the wall.**

 

**“That’s because there’s no handle to the door on either side…” he stated while feeling around a little. “You just have to feel around and push until it opens,” Jaejoong explained as he shoved a bit harder where he thought the door was located.**

 

**It only took a couple of tries before Jaejoong managed to slide the stone door to the side.**

 

**Thankfully, the guards never stayed at their posts down here during the night because they had to be patrolling the rest of the castle. Not to mention there was not a whole lot the prisoners could do in the middle of the night when they would rather be sleeping instead.**

 

**The moving of the stone door and the thuds of their boots against the floor roused members of the crew. A couple of them groaned and picked up their heads as gasps of shock flew from their mouths. Jaejoong and Junsu automatically held a finger up to their lips to signal for them to be quiet. Although there might not be any guards near by at the moment, they did not want to risk being overheard.**

 

**Yoochun came up to the bars of his cell and looked at Junsu with hope filled eyes. He honestly could not believe what he was seeing. The younger had just come out from a hole in the wall.**

 

**“How did you get down here?” Yoochun asked with an awestruck look on his face.**

 

**“Secret tunnel,” Junsu replied with a large smile on his face. “You look terrible though,” he sadly observed.**

 

**“That’s because they haven’t fed us since they captured us,” Yoochun stated. “Not to mention they haven’t taken these shackles off.”**

 

**“Is that why it smells so bad down here?” Junsu asked, scrunching his nose as more smells assaulted his senses.**

 

**Yoochun looked away from Junsu almost as if he was ashamed of himself. Junsu knew it was not his fault, however, and did not hold it against him. In this kind of situation, sometimes you do not really have a choice.**

 

**When Junsu turned around to face Jaejoong, he found that his friend had moved and was now kneeling by Yunho’s cell.**

 

**“Yunho,” Jaejoong called to the man who was laying on the floor. “Yunho can you hear me? Please...say something,” Jaejoong tried again, hitting one of his hands against the bars of the cell to try and get the older’s attention.**

 

**Slowly, Yunho opened his eyes and shifted a bit on the hard floor beneath him. Jaejoong was stunned by the condition Yunho was in. The condition all of the crew was in really. When he looked at Yunho, he could tell the man had gotten thinner and could see a light layer of sweat covering his body. Clearly his fever still had not broken and he was suffering from it. Jaejoong could also see puddles of vomit, most likely caused from the fever, and Yunho becoming sicker without the proper treatment he needed.**

 

**“You should leave…” Yunho managed to rasp out as he attempted to sit up a bit and failed. “It reeks down here.”**

 

**“Yunho...you don’t look well,” Jaejoong commented upon seeing how much the older was shaking with every small movement.**

 

**“Well thanks for stating the obvious,” Yunho snarked back before coughing and dry heaving a little as his face went even paler...if that was possible.**

 

**“They have to take you out of here soon,” Jaejoong stated in a worried tone. “They have to take you out for questioning and everything. Then they’ll see how sick you are and give you some treatment,” the younger stated, clenching at the bars in his hands so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.**

 

**“Ha. It’s nice for you to think they’d care about us enough to do that when they’ve treated us like this so far,” Yunho weakly commented.**

 

**“I’m so sorry you're like this...that all of you have been treated like this,” Jaejoong said, his hands sliding down the bars slightly. “I thought you’d be fed and at least shackled so your hands were in front of you or something.”**

 

**Yunho let out a smaller laugh before his eyes closed again and he went completely limp. Right away, Jaejoong became worried. With the state Yunho was in, he was not sure how much longer his body would hold out. But for all he knew, that was the guards’ plans. They could pretend not to know about Yunho’s condition and simply let him die down here.**

 

**But Jaejoong could not let that happen.**

 

**“Yunho!” Jaejoong screamed. “Yunho do not do this to me!” he screamed even louder.**

 

**“Jaejoong, you need to be quiet,” Junsu stated, coming over to Jaejoong to pull him away from Yunho’s cell. “You’re being too loud.”**

 

**“No! Let go!” Jaejoong screamed at Junsu, pushing him off and clinging back to the bars. “Yunho! Wake up!” he continued screaming.**

 

**It did not take long for the door to the dungeon to fly open and for six guards to come running in to see what the commotion was all about. Jaejoong did not even notice right away when the guards entered because he was so focused on Yunho. Junsu did, however, and attempted to pull at Jaejoong again.**

 

**“How did they get in here!?” one of the guards asked, completely astounded.**

 

**The rest of the guards shrugged their shoulders, having no clue whatsoever. They had been patrolling all night long around the dungeon. There had never been a chance for anyone to slip past them that they knew of.**

 

**“Get them to their rooms!” the same guard shouted again. “Now!”**

 

**The guards moved towards Jaejoong and Junsu and began moving them away from the cells, not that the people in them could do much in their current situations.**

 

**“Wait! No! He’s sick! He’s really sick!” Jaejoong shouted as two of the guards pulled him away from Yunho’s cell.**

 

**“Do not worry, Your Majesty. You will be able to see him when we question him after breakfast,” one of the guards holding onto Jaejoong told him.**

 

**“Until that time comes, get them to their rooms and place guards at their doors. They’re not to leave unless called upon to come down for the questionings,” another, firmer, voice said over all the commotion.**

 

**Jaejoong looked up and saw it was the captain of the royal guard who had just spoken. He did not know when he had gotten there, but knew that whatever he said, the other guards would do without question. Junsu and him were beaten. There was no way they would get any more time in the dungeon tonight.**

 

**While Junsu easily went with the guards who were escorting him back to his room, Jaejoong was putting up a fight. There was one guard on each side of him with their hands around his arms, practically dragging him out. Knowing the condition Yunho was in, Jaejoong did not want to leave him alone for any extended period of time. For all he knew, the next time he would be called to come and see him, he could be dead.**

 

**The entire time they were making their way up to Jaejoong’s room, the man was trying to pull himself free. A couple of times he had managed to get one of his arms free, but the other always had a tighter grip. Jaejoong fought and fought, but never screamed or shouted at them as they walked through the hallway. The last thing he wanted was his advisors coming out and seeing him like this. That would for sure make them think that something was wrong with him, knowing his luck.**

 

**“We’re sorry, Your Majesty. We’re just doing as we were ordered,” one of the guards said as they opened the door to Jaejoong’s room.**

 

**“I am your** **_King!_ ** **” Jaejoong finally screamed as he staggered into his room. “Do as I command instead and escort me back down to the dungeon and remove the shackles from all our prisoners!” he stated in his most commanding voice.**

 

**Both the guards looked at each other before shaking their heads.**

 

**“We were told you might not be in the right state of mind after what you went through, and I think we were told right,” the second guard stated in an uneasy tone. “No offense, Your Majesty, but no one would want to set their prisoners free like that.”**

 

**“Then...then at least put them in a more comfortable position and give them food so they can eat,” Jaejoong said, hoping at least that would be done for them.**

 

**“We will see,” one of the guards responded, dashing Jaejoong’s hopes that he would be listened to.**

 

**Jaejoong stood there looking at the two guards with wide eyes until they closed the door and locked it as well. Even though he knew the door would be locked, Jaejoong attempted opening it by thrashing the handle around a couple of times.**

 

**Pounding his fists against the door, Jaejoong let out a loud scream of frustration before storming over to his bed and flopping down on it face down. He screamed a couple more times into his pillow before lying still. He was breathing heavily from his screaming and the fight he had put up with the guards. Sleep would not come to him that night, he knew it. All he could do was lay there and hope morning would come faster than normal.**

 


	36. What The Hell Is Going On In Here!?

**That night, Jaejoong barely got any sleep. There had been a couple of times he managed to close his eyes, but he would always end up thinking about the dungeon again and wake up, wondering if the prisoners were being tended to. Most likely not, though. Jaejoong had even overheard guards talking when they changed shifts about how the pirates were just another unwanted hassle.**

 

**The majority of Jaejoong’s pillows ended up on the floor, his covers were skewed everywhere on his bed, and his clothes looked like a complete mess from moving around so much. But he was too restless to even think about staying still.**

 

**Jaejoong was lying on his bed when there was a sudden knock on his door. Sitting up eagerly, Jaejoong wondered if he was going to get to go back to the dungeon. When the person unlocked the door and entered the room, however, it was only one of the guards to bring him his breakfast.**

 

**“When do I get to go back to the dungeon?” Jaejoong asked before the guard could leave.**

 

**“After breakfast there will be a questioning done down there, Your Highness,” the guard stated.**

 

**“Down in the dungeon? But...the questionings were always held on the first floor in a room** **_specifically meant_ ** **for them!” Jaejoong pointed out as he stood up from his bed, outraged. “How can you change what had been done for generations!?”**

 

**“We deem those pirates too dangerous to move into that room,” the guard replied. “You should eat your breakfast now before someone comes and gets you.”**

 

**With that, the guard bowed and left the room, locking the door again. Jaejoong could not believe what he had just heard. He thought the questioning would take place in the same room as it always had. In the room, there was a chair for the prisoner being questioned, where his wrists and ankles would be shackled down and a scribe to write down what happened. There was also enough room for the immediate royal family, some high class men who worked with the royal family, and at least ten guards. It was not a small room, nor a big one, but just spacious enough for what needed to be done.**

 

**Although Jaejoong completely disagreed with this sudden change, he went over to his breakfast and started eating. He was going to need all the energy he could get in order to deal with what would happen today. Sleep had already evaded him that night, so this would have to do.**

 

**He was given an hour to eat his breakfast, which was much more than he needed. But it had felt like five hours had passed by the time someone knocked on his door again and opened it. During his spare time after he had finished eating, Jaejoong had gotten dressed in older clothes, which he did not particularly care if they got ruined. After all, why would he bother putting on his finer clothes if he was going to the dungeon?**

 

**“Are you ready, Your Highness?” one of the guards asked. “I’ve been asked to escort you down to the dungeon.”**

 

**“Let’s go,” Jaejoong replied, standing up quickly and heading to the door.** **_I'm not some child who needs an escort,_ ** **he added to himself with a small scoff.**

 

**The two of them made their way down to the dungeon quickly, because Jaejoong was almost lightly jogging at the pace he was going.**

 

**When they reached the door to the dungeon, the guard pulled out his key and unlocked the door. As soon as it swung open, Jaejoong noticed there were more torches inside. He automatically started heading towards Yunho’s cell, but noticed other changes along the way.**

 

**Unlike last night, everyone was now wearing the normal prison uniform. Everything they had been wearing before had been stripped off them and they now only wore a white shirt and white pants that went halfway down their calves. Jaejoong also noticed their hands had been re-shackled in front of their bodies and that there was a small empty plate of food by them as well.**

 

**_At least it looks like they were taken care of a bit more after last night,_ ** **Jaejoong said to himself as he let out a small sigh of relief.**

 

**“We made things more suitable for your standards down here, so a couple of things were changed and cleaned,” one of the guards explained when he saw Jaejoong staring into one of the cells that held a couple of the crew members. Jiho and Taecyeon were both staring up at him but said nothing, knowing that would be a terrible idea.**

 

**Jaejoong did not reply to the guard, but instead continued on his way to Yunho’s cell. When he reached it, he saw the man’s hands had also been shackled in front of him, his clothes were changed, and that he still had a full plate of food in front of him. There was only some bread on it with a bit of cheese, but it had not been touched at all. Yunho had also been moved so he was leaning up against the wall at the back of the cell. Someone else must have moved him, because he knew the man would have had enough strength in his current predicament to do it himself.**

 

**“We were planning on only bringing you down here for when we started asking questions about your abduction,” the captain of the royal guard stated. “But he isn’t answering any of our questions, so we figured we would bring you down sooner. A king has a greater presence and more commanding power than guards, after all.”**

 

**“Then let’s move him into the proper room,” Jaejoong stated. “Maybe then we can get answers from him,” he said in hopes that he would at least get Yunho out of the dungeon.**

 

**“He’s too dangerous, Your Highness,” the captain stated with a shake of his head.**

 

**“He’s just as dangerous as you are!” Jaejoong exclaimed as he snapped his head to the side to look at the guard.**

 

**“Are you demoting my skills to those of a pirate? Or are you elevating his to those of a captain of the royal guard?” the man questioned, turning to Jaejoong for clarification, with an unamused expression on his face.**

 

**“All I mean...is that just like you...he is** **_not_ ** **going to hurt me,” Jaejoong explained. “Just look at him! Do you think he can stand in his own? Let alone be a threat to me?”**

 

**The captain of the guard turned his head and quickly glanced over at Yunho before averting his eyes back to Jaejoong.**

 

**“I looked,” the captain stated plainly.**

 

**“Can you not see that he is weak then!?” Jaejoong questioned in an annoyed voice, since the captain of the guard was not taking this situation seriously from the look of things. “He’s had a fever since the day you imprisoned everyone and he hasn’t touched his food!”**

 

**“It’s his fault for not eating, Your Highness,” the captain responded. “You can lead a horse to water, but you cannot make it drink,” he simply stated, referring to how Yunho was the only one who could make himself eat the food placed in front of him.**

 

**Jaejoong turned his head to look at Yunho. When he did, he saw the man’s head lolled to the side, eyes cracked open, and could hear his ragged breathing. Even though he had probably just been changed into the prison clothes not too many hours ago, they were already soaked through with sweat.**

 

**“If anything…” Jaejoong stated in a calmer voice, “he needs to get better before he can answer any questions.” Clearing his throat, he turn his head back to face the captain of the royal guard.**

 

**“Your Highness, I don’t think-”**

 

**“I do not care what you think!” Jaejoong shouted, taking a step closer to the captain. “If he is going to answer any of these questions that you’re curious about, he needs to actually be able to maintain consciousness! Does that look like a man who could do that!?” he screamed, pointed his finger at Yunho.**

 

**“Well...no, Your Highness, but-”**

 

**“I. Do. Not. Care!” Jaejoong exclaimed through clenched teeth. “Do as you are told and move him to the infirmary where he can get better for questioning,” he said in a slightly calmer voice. “My father did the same thing with a prisoner when I was younger. There is no reason I cannot make that same request and have it followed through.”**

 

**The captain looked at Jaejoong and let out a heavy sigh. He knew Jaejoong had a point, but still, they were pirates. He could not wrap his head around freeing one and tending to them like they were one of their own.**

 

**“We can bring him to the infirmary,” the captain finally said after almost a minute of complete silence. “But he is going to have to be shackled to the bed so he cannot get up and wander around as soon as he’s strong enough.”**

 

**“That’s fine,” Jaejoong stated, deciding it was better than having nothing happen. “Just get him out of here and tended to before I decide to get someone else to replace an unloyal captain of the guard.”**

 

**The captain of the guard swallowed hard and nodded his head before he reached for a large ring of keys he kept with him and selected the correct one to open Yunho’s cell door. When the door swung open, another guard entered and pulled Yunho up by the shackles that secured his wrists. Yunho gave a small grunt as he was forced to stand up, and another and he was pushed forward to start walking. He only made it a couple of steps before he collapsed back onto the floor, breathing hard as if he had just run a marathon. Even more sweat was running down his face now, and his eyes were partially rolled back into his head.**

 

**Jaejoong had to bite his tongue in order not to yell anything at the guard who was handling Yunho.**

 

**“If he’s going to be that slow throw him over your shoulder and carry him to the infirmary,” the captain commanded.**

 

**The guard in the cell with Yunho nodded his head before grabbing Yunho and slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of rice. Jaejoong heard Yunho grunt in pain and could not help but wince a little. Being that sick and getting handled so roughly could not have felt good.**

 

**As they moved Yunho up to the infirmary on the second floor, Jaejoong followed close behind. The guard holding Yunho kept adjusting him on his shoulder roughly. At first, whenever Yunho was readjusted, he would grunt or something, but eventually he stopped making any sounds.**

 

**When they arrived at the infirmary, the guard holding Yunho threw him down onto the bed only to see he had lost consciousness. Jaejoong noticed this as well and started to worry. He then watched as the guards worked on removing the shackles and connecting them to the bed to keep Yunho in place. Once they were done, they stepped back.**

 

**“You can return back to your room and change into something more...suitable for a king,” the captain stated. “Wooyoung can tend to him from here on.”**

 

**“I want to be the one to tend to him,” Jaejoong firmly stated. “I’m the king so he will have no other option but to listen and do what I tell him to. As you said in the dungeon...a king has more power.”**

 

**“He** **_is_ ** **a pirate,” the captain stated, as if they did not already know that. “Do you really think he will listen to you?”**

 

**“I’ll make him listen to me,” Jaejoong stated. “I’ll go change now, but when I get back I want there to be sufficient food sitting on that nightstand and a glass of water as well,” he said while pointing to the one right by the bed Yunho was laying on.**

 

**“I will make sure it gets done, Your Highness,” a voice suddenly said.**

 

**Turning around, Jaejoong saw the doctor, Wooyoung, stepping out from a small office inside of the infirmary where all the bandages and medical equipment were held.**

 

**“Thank you,” Jaejoong replied before leaving the room.**

 

**He walked as calmly as he could out of the infirmary and to the staircase. Once he reached the stairs, however, he raced up them until he reached the fourth floor. Slightly out of breath, he then walked at a quickened pace until he reached his room. Guards were no longer standing outside, which he was thankful for. It was one less thing to worry about.**

 

**As soon as his bedroom door closed behind him, Jaejoong went over to his wardrobe and flung the doors open. He grabbed fresh clothes and tossed them onto his bed before stripping out of what he was currently wearing as fast as he possibly could. He threw his clothes onto the floor, not caring where they landed. After he was completely naked, he went into the bathroom and quickly ran some cold water over his face and body before going back and getting dressed.**

 

**Unlike before, he was now dressed like he would be on a normal day. Everything fit him perfectly and reflected his royal status, deep red colors and shimmering gold accessories. He had also pulled his hair back again and tied it with a red silk ribbon that matched the jacket he was wearing. After searching in his wardrobe, he also found his pair of cleanest shoes and slid those on. He only took one quick glance in the mirror before leaving his room and heading back to the infirmary.**

 

**When Jaejoong arrived, he saw guards standing outside of the door. Neither of them looked particularly thrilled to be standing guard over Yunho, but if that is what they had been ordered to do, they were not going to question it.**

 

**“There’s no need for you to stand guard here,” Jaejoong stated as he looked between the two of them. “He’s shackled to the bed and unable to cause any damage to anyone or anything,” he explained firmly and confidently.**

 

**“We should still stand guard just incase something happens,” one of the guards replied.**

 

**“Do you think shackles cannot hold a man?” Jaejoong questioned. “ Especially a man who is sick and weak right now?”**

 

**“Your Highness, we-”**

 

**“You are relieved of your duties here, so go patrol the castle as usual,” Jaejoong said, interrupting the guard.**

 

**The two guards looked at each other before turning back towards Jaejoong and bowing. They were then off and doing as they were told. Even if the captain had told them to stay there, they could not disobey the king, especially when he made a valid point they could not argue against.**

 

**Jaejoong let out a sigh of relief, glad they had listened to him so easily. He then entered the infirmary and was glad to see a tray of food already sitting there like he had asked for. It was not the best food they had in the castle, but it was a lot better than what they had been fed in the dungeon. There was some bread and cheese like before, but also a bit of meat and a couple slices of fruit this time. Not to mention a glass of water sitting next to the tray, something Jaejoong bet Yunho had none of since he was captured.**

 

**Spotting a chair sitting in the corner of the room, Jaejoong grabbed it and pulled it over to the side of the bed Yunho was laying on.**

 

**This reminded Jaejoong of when he had been rescued from Joonmyun’s ship and had woken up to Yunho sitting beside his bed. Jaejoong just hoped things would not escalate like they had the last time. Even if no physical violence could happen, he would prefer not to get into any sort of shouting match, especially since he has an image to keep as king.**

 

**Jaejoong let out a sigh as he leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. The room was quiet except for the occasional unconscious groans that would weakly pass Yunho’s dried lips. Now all there was to do was to wait for Yunho to wake up again. He just had no idea how long that would take. Since the man had been semi-conscious earlier, perhaps he would wake up again today.**

 

**While Jaejoong waited, he spent his time watching Yunho, pacing around the room, picking at the details on his jacket, and wiping the sweat from Yunho’s forehead. He could not sit still as he waited for Yunho to wake up again and began to wonder if this is how Yunho felt when he had been waiting for him to wake up. Had he been this panicked? This worried? Fidgety? Anxious?**

 

**It was when Jaejoong was taking a small nap, exhausted from not getting a good night’s sleep, that he heard a small, but slightly louder than normal, groan in the room. Lifting his head up, he saw Yunho slowly opening his eyes and moving his head a little.**

 

**“Wh-where am I?” Yunho asked once he saw Jaejoong.**

 

**“You were moved to the infirmary. Remember?” the younger asked, wondering just how out of it Yunho had been in the dungeon. “You were awake in the dungeon when I was talking about it,” Jaejoong explained.**

 

**“I couldn’t remember even if you were about to pay me all the gold and jewels in this damn castle,” Yunho replied with a small shake of his head. “But take a look at you,” he said, looking Jaejoong up and down. “You look as good as you did the day I took you captive.”**

 

**“You have a fever, Yunho. Stop talking nonsense and relax,” Jaejoong stated.**

 

**Yunho tried lifting his arm, but was quickly stopped as the chain pulled harshly against his wrist. Looking down, Yunho dropped his arm onto the bed and sighed before looking back over at Jaejoong.**

 

**“Seriously?” Yunho asked while giving another small tug at the chains. “Chains?”**

 

**“They thought you’d be a threat to me,” Jaejoong explained.**

 

**“The only part of you that would be in danger would be your ass,” Yunho stated as strongly as he could.**

 

**Jaejoong flinched a little at his words, but then remembered their current predicament.**

 

**“You know you’re too weak to do anything like that,” Jaejoong pointed out. “But you would** **_not_ ** **be if you would have decided not to go out in the middle of a storm in only a shirt and pants and waterlog yourself,” he stated, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back slightly in his chair.**

 

**Once again, Yunho tried moving but was restricted by the chains that held him down. He then tried moving his legs, only to find they were shackled down as well. Looking up at Jaejoong, he saw the man smiling at him, knowing he was safe. Yunho rolled his eyes at Jaejoong and chuckled before he started coughing.**

 

**“Don’t move around too much and pull the chains since you’re still sick and feverish,” Jaejoong told him.**

 

**“Well look who seems concerned about me now,” Yunho said after he had stopped coughing and was laying still again after clearing his throat. “If I didn’t know any better, I would have to say you have feelings for me in order to care this much and wait by my bedside.”**

 

**Jaejoong coughed and cleared his throat before turning to the nightstand and grabbing a plate off the tray placed there.**

 

**“You expect me to eat something right now?” Yunho asked as he watched Jaejoong stab a piece of food onto a fork and hold it out to him.**

 

**“You have to try, Yunho,” Jaejoong told him. “How else are you going to get over your fever and get stronger again? Hhhmmmm?”**

 

**“I don’t even know if I’ll be able to keep anything down,” Yunho explained as his stomach churned a little. “I haven’t eaten in days, and yet I still feel like I could be sick just looking at that.”**

 

**“Can you at least try?” Jaejoong asked. “If you cannot eat right now, then we can try again later. But trying is better than starving yourself more.”**

 

**Yunho let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Jaejoong was being persistent and he did not have the strength or energy to argue with him right now. Nor did he have any means of getting away from Jaejoong to ignore him and his persistency.**

 

**“Fine…” Yunho finally agreed with a displeased look on his face.**

 

**Smiling, Jaejoong held out the piece of food to Yunho and nudged it against his lips. Slowly, Yunho opened his mouth and accepted the piece of food. He chewed it slowly, waiting to see if his body would accept it or make him sick. Yunho swallowed the food and waited a while before giving Jaejoong a small smile.**

 

**“Are you happy now?” the older questioned.**

 

**“Do you think you can eat more?” Jaejoong asked with a slightly pleased smile on his face.**

 

**“I think so, but I’m not sure how much more,” Yunho explained before coughing a couple more times.**

 

**“Well...let’s find out then,” Jaejoong stated before stabbing another piece of food and holding it out to Yunho again.**

 

**Jaejoong stayed seated next to Yunho, feeding him until the man motioned for him to stop. Even though he had only eaten about seven bites, it was better than nothing.**

 

**“Do you think you could remove these shackles so I can rest better?” Yunho asked after Jaejoong gathered the tray and placed it on the floor outside of the infirmary as a sign for it to be picked up. “You know I sleep better on my side.”**

 

**“I don’t have the key to remove the shackles,” Jaejoong explained with a hint of sadness in his voice, knowing that Yunho could not be too comfortable. “And even if I did, I would probably be banned from seeing you if any of the guards or my advisors found out that I had freed you.”**

 

**“What do they think I am capable of doing in this condition?” Yunho asked with a small laugh.**

 

**“They’re just trying to protect their king,” Jaejoong stated with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“Then they should have protected you better so you wouldn’t have gotten captured in the first place,” Yunho pointed out.**

 

**“So you wish we never would have met again, even though you have confessed your love to me many times already?” Jaejoong said, leaning back in his chair and placing his arms down on the arm rests.**

 

**“I’m too sick to argue with you, right now,” Yunho stated before closing his eyes.**

 

**“Then get some sleep and I will be back for dinner to make sure you eat something,” Jaejoong explained.**

 

**“Are you sure you can trust me to be alone with your guards wandering around?” Yunho asked. “You never know what they might want to do to me. Pommel me into a pulp… cut my throat while I'm sleeping… tons of possibilities really.”**

 

**Jaejoong bit his lip as he thought. He was almost certain the guards would not touch Yunho without his permission, but then again...he could not be too sure. After all, they all seemed strongly opposed to a pirate even being in the dungeon, let alone in the infirmary.**

 

**“I can’t stay in here all day, Yunho,” Jaejoong eventually said. “I have other duties I need to take care of as a king. Duties you deprived me of when I was your captive.”**

 

**“But didn't you like not having those duties?” Yunho asked curiously. “No meetings or dealing with other stuck up people.”**

 

**The room went silent as Jaejoong thought some more.**

 

**“I can tell the Wooyoung, our doctor, to keep a sharp eye on you,” he eventually stated, trailing off their current topic.  “Even if you are a pirate, you** **_are_ ** **still his patient and he will not let anything happen to you now that he knows your condition.”**

 

**Yunho was about to say something, but Jaejoong had already gotten up and started walking away from his bed. He watched as the younger knocked on the wooden door in the room and entered. The older figured that must have been where the doctor resided during the day in case someone needed his assistance. Jaejoong was gone for a couple of minutes before reappearing.**

 

**“Wooyoung will make sure no one else besides me enters here while you are resting,” Jaejoong explained. “The guards are more scared of him then he is of them.”**

 

**“Why do I have a feeling Wooyoung and Taecyeon would get along really well?” Yunho asked.**

 

**“Because they probably would,” Jaejoong replied, glad to see Yunho seemed to be in a bit of a better mood after getting some food into his stomach. “I need to go now, so rest up and I’ll come back at dinner.”**

 

**Yunho nodded his head and took a deep breath before closing his eyes to rest more. After all, that was the only thing he would be able to do in his current situation. Once Jaejoong was sure Yunho was going to behave and rest, he left the infirmary and went to go and continue his schedule for the day.**

 

**It felt like an extremely long day filled with nothing but headaches. Non-stop meetings, reading and signing documents, looking over the kingdom’s taxes, and much more. For only being back for a few days, the pace had picked up greatly as his advisors acted like he had not been missing.**

 

**Even though he was drained by the end of the day, as promised, Jaejoong came back to the infirmary at dinner time and fed Yunho again. This was definitely just like before on this ship when Jaejoong had been injured. Only now, the roles were flipped and Yunho, unlike him, had no chance of escaping his bed**

 

**“What did you bring me this time?” Yunho asked when Jaejoong placed the tray down.**

 

**“It’s the same as what you got for lunch,” Jaejoong explained. “And don’t even** **_think_ ** **about complaining about it, because it’s better than getting nothing,” he stated before Yunho could say anything.**

 

**“I wasn’t going to complain like some child,” Yunho stated as he waited for Jaejoong to start feeding him. He really hated having to be fed like this, but with how he was chained to the bed, it was the only option...unless he wanted to starve.**

 

**At the end of Yunho’s dinner, Jaejoong put everything back onto the tray on the nightstand because he had to tell him something.**

 

**“I commanded the guards not to hurt any of your crew members,” Jaejoong explained with a small shrug of his shoulders. “I ordered them to make sure they are fed at least twice a day to keep their strength up, since I don’t know what I want to have done with them.”**

 

**“And they will definitely listen to you and treat them alright?” Yunho questioned very doubtfully.**

 

**“I told my guards that I would be doing random checks on the prisoners to make sure they are following orders,” Jaejoong stated with a triumphant smile on his face, figuring that would cause the guards to do as they were told. “If they know I’ll be doing that, they wouldn’t dare to disobey me,” he explained.**

 

**“Why?” Yunho then asked. “Why would you do this for me...for all of us. After all those times I raped you...made you work on deck...just treated you poorly in general. Like complete shit. Humiliated you by putting you in dresses. Degraded you. Why help us? What do you get from this?”**

 

**“You all helped save me from Joonmyun’s ship where I was being tortured. If it weren't for everyone…I would have died in that brig,” Jaejoong explained with a slight shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“And that's the only reason?” Yunho asked. “There isn’t another reason you’re not talking about?”**

 

**Jaejoong looked at Yunho but did not say anything. He did not know what to say to Yunho right now. Instead, Jaejoong leaned over Yunho and placed his hand onto his forehead. When he leaned back, he had a reassuring smile on his face.**

 

**“Your fever doesn’t feel as bad as compared to this morning,” Jaejoong explained with a small sigh of relief. “Maybe some time tomorrow your fever will break completely and you can really start feeling better. But I should get going now since it’s getting late and I need to wake up earlier tomorrow to meet with my advisors again.”**

 

**“Busy, busy boy you are,” Yunho said with a small chuckle and shake of his head.**

 

**“King...** **_not_ ** **boy,” Jaejoong lightly scolded with a firm expression on his face.**

 

**“Right...king…” the older corrected with another small laugh.**

 

**The younger only sent him a small glare as his response. He knew Yunho was not thrilled about having to refer to him as a king, but that was how things had to be as long as he was held captive here.**

 

**Yunho stayed silent as he watched Jaejoong quickly gather the tray of remaining food and head towards the infirmary door. He shuffled around, nearly dropping a cup off the tray, but steadying it just in time before it toppled off. It was only when Jaejoong was reaching for the handle that Yunho chose to speak up.**

 

**“You realize this is what I did for you when I rescued you from Joonmyun’s ship,” Yunho stated loudly. “I did that because I love you, Jaejoong. If you’re doing what I did for you...that has to mean something. You wouldn’t be doing this just because you pity me or anything like that,” the older explained. “Can you just admit it already that you feel something for me?” he asked.**

 

**The room went silent as Jaejoong stood there, gripping onto the tray in his hands harder. His legs shook slightly, but not enough for Yunho to see. All he knew was he could not look at him right now.**

 

**“I...I** **_might_ ** **have** **_some_ ** **feelings for you,” Jaejoong admitted, feeling scared as he did so. “But it’s dangerous for me to have those kinds of feelings now that we’re back at the castle,” he added, not turning back to face Yunho.**

 

**“Jaejoong…” Yunho said in shock. He had not actually expected to hear those words come from Jaejoong’s mouth. It was almost hard to believe he had just admitted it to him.** **_Might...he said might..._ ** **he said to himself as he continued watching the younger.**

 

**“I will come with meals for you each day you are in here getting better,” Jaejoong said, still facing the door, not having the courage to turn around and face Yunho, especially after what he had just said. “I will see you tomorrow morning...” he said before opening the door and stepping out.**

 

**For the next week, Jaejoong came to Yunho for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, feeding him and spending some time talking to him. Jaejoong was glad on the second day in the infirmary that Yunho’s fever broke, which was a good sign for him. He was also glad Yunho never questioned him on what he had said the other day about maybe having some feelings for him. That conversation had seemed to die thankfully.**

 

**Jaejoong’s days would always be spent about the same way, and then, during the night, he would go and see Junsu and they would go down to the dungeon. A couple of times they had gone through the secret tunnel and other times they had gone through the guards, saying they needed to check themselves on the prisoners to make sure they were following orders. This way, Junsu could talk to Yoochun for a bit without having to hide the fact that he had snuck in during the middle of the night. Every time they used the secret tunnel, Junsu and Yoochun would always sit on opposite sides of the cell and either whisper, lightly kiss, or just lightly run their hands over each other as a sign they had not given up on one another. The rest of the crew and Jaejoong had learned to ignore it for the most part, since they did not particularly want to see those things.**

 

**It was now the sixth day that Jaejoong was going to check on Yunho. The chef had been running behind schedule so breakfast was not yet ready. Because there was time to kill, Jaejoong thought he would go and talk to Yunho for a little bit and make sure he was still doing alright. Jaejoong had told the chef where to drop off the normal tray of food when it was ready, and to be as fast as possible.**

 

**When Jaejoong got closer to the infirmary door, however, something was instantly different. He noticed he could hear shouting from inside when otherwise it would have been perfectly silent, since no one else besides him was allowed inside. Worried, Jaejoong picked up his pace and ran the rest of the way to the infirmary, throwing the door open once he reached it. He swung it open so hard that it slammed against the wall and bounced back towards him where he barely managed to stop it before it smacked into him.**

 

**“What the hell is going on in here!?” Jaejoong shouted before freezing at the sight in front of him.** **_How is this possible?_ ** **he thought to himself, his jaw dropping open as he temporarily forgot how to breath.**

 


	37. You Finally Admitted it

**“What the hell is going on in here!?” Jaejoong shouted before freezing at the sight in front of him.** **_How is this possible?_ ** **he thought to himself, his jaw dropping open.**

 

**Jaejoong could seriously not believe what he was seeing. Never in a hundred years could he have imagined something like this would happen. His knees felt weak all of the sudden and he had to take a couple of steps to keep himself standing.**

 

**In the infirmary, Yunho was still shackled to the bed, but Changmin was standing over him wish his hands pulling at Yunho’s shirt.**

 

**It had been Yunho and Changmin who were shouting at each other until Jaejoong had come into the room. Now, both of them were staring at Jaejoong with a shocked look on their faces. Changmin was still holding onto Yunho as Jaejoong approached them. Right away, Jaejoong grabbed Changmin’s hands and ripped them away from Yunho. He then used his body to separate the two of them as he turned his head back and forth to look at both of them, not knowing who to focus on. On one hand he was worried about Yunho. But on the other...Changmin was back.**

 

**“Yunho...what the hell is going on here?” Jaejoong finally asked, wanting to get things cleared up and figured out as fast as possible.**

 

**“Whoever this guy is...” Yunho said, peering past Jaejoong to glare at Changmin, “...came in here all of the sudden and just started shouting at me and pulling at me. I think he’s got more than a few screws loose! He didn’t even explain himself! He just came in, grabbed me, and started shouting like some crazy person!”**

 

**“I heard what had happened to you, Jaejoong,” Changmin stated right away. “I came back here as fast as I could once I heard you were taken captive by pirates, had just been saved, and arrived back home safely. It’s only a day’s travel by ship between this kingdom and the one I moved to, so coming back wasn’t difficult,” he explained, shooting a glare at Yunho. “I asked where the pirates were being kept as soon as I arrived because I wanted to get a word in. When I was told their captain was in the infirmary, I came to pay him a visit right away.”**

 

**Jaejoong was still in shock as he faced Changmin. None of this made sense...none of it at all! Changmin had left the castle years ago when he had married his wife. The woman he had never been told about. There was no reason for him to return, let alone without any warning.**

 

**“Changmin...how could you leave your wife and come back here just because of this happened? You can’t just do that,” Jaejoong said while shaking his head in disbelief.**

 

**“My wife passed away a couple of months ago,” Changmin stated in a saddened tone, while briefly his eyes. “She got a terrible fever, fell ill, and wasn’t able to overcome it, despite the doctors best efforts,” he explained while still looking away from Jaejoong. “We never had any children sadly, so there was nothing holding me there once I heard what had happened to you.”**

 

**“So...you came back? Just like that?” Jaejoong asked.**

 

**“Why? Aren’t you glad to see me? After all these years?” Changming asked, turning his gaze back towards Jaejoong and staring him straight in the eyes.**

 

**“Of course!” Jaejoong replied without thinking twice. He had not seen Changmin in what felt like forever, so of course he was happy to see him. It was just difficult processing everything that was happening this early in the morning.**

 

**“I figured since I was your personal guard before, that I would come back and be your personal guard once more,” Changmin stated with a pleased look on his face.**

 

**Jaejoong took a couple steps back from Yunho and Changmin, and started looking between the two of them again. Then, his eyes settled on Yunho and they both maintained eye contact. Jaejoong could tell Yunho was concerned by the way his face paled slightly. Jaejoong was just glad Yunho had gained some more strength back before all of this happened. If he had still been feverish and handled that roughly by Changmin, Jaejoong was worried what the outcome would have been like.**

 

**Yunho made small movements with his eyes and head towards Jaejoong, sending him more of a signal that he did not like Changmin being around. Jaejoong, in turn, made small movements back. The two then continued looking at each other, Jaejoong with his lips tightly pursed.**

 

**Changmin was getting annoyed with how much Jaejoong and Yunho were staring at each other, so he stepped forward and roughly grabbed Jaejoong’s arm. Jaejoong snapped his attention back to Changmin before being pulled out of the infirmary by him with the door slamming shut behind them.**

 

**Soon, Jaejoong was standing with his back against the wall with Changmin standing close to him, staring down at him.**

 

**“Are you glad to see me?” Changmin asked again, leaning even closer towards Jaejoong.**

 

**“I already said I was…” Jaejoong replied. “I-it’s just...so sudden...and you didn’t send anything announcing you would be coming,” he pointed out.** **_Just like when you got engaged and married without telling me._ **

 

**“I’m so glad you’re happy to see me,” Changming said, bending down and hugging Jaejoong close to him. “We should have a drink later tonight in your bedroom and catch up on these past years,” he said, releasing Jaejoong and straightening himself again. “This way no one will interrupt us, and we can go back to how we were all those years ago,” he stated with a calm smile on his face.**

 

**“Umm...a-alright,” Jaejoong said, still shocked that Changmin was back.**

 

**“Don’t start acting like we’re strangers, Jaejoong,” Changmin said, giving Jaejoong a pat on the shoulder. “It hurts that you’re acting this way towards me when we were so close before,” he added with a slight, sharp laugh.**

 

**“Ahhh, sorry. I didn’t realize I was doing that,” Jaejoong stated with a small apologetic smile running across his face. “So...will you be following me around like you did when we were younger? Or are there other things you have to prepare first, now that you are back?” he questioned, wanting to know what Changmin was planning on doing.**

 

**“It** **_is_ ** **my job to be with you,” Changmin stated. “I already have my room set up and met with the rest of the royal guards when I arrived earlier this morning,” he explained. “They know I will be with you.”**

 

**“Okay, but...I need to go check on breakfast so I can bring Yunho his,” Jaejoong explained, as he started walking away.**

 

**Right away, however, Changmin grabbed his arm to stop him and asked, “Why would you bring him food?”**

 

**“I’ve been bringing him his meals ever since he was moved to the infirmary,” Jaejoong explained, giving Changmin a strange look. “He had a fever and was sick, so he was moved to the infirmary upon my request. We are trying to get him healthier so he can be properly interrogated.”**

 

**“So why are** **_you_ ** **the one bringing him his meals?” the man asked him once again. “Why not have another guard do it? Or Wooyoung if he is the one watching over him?” Changmin questioned.**

 

**“I just…”**

 

**“I’ll tell the chef to bring his food to the infirmary and have the doctor tend to him, since that is his job, after all,” Changmin said without letting Jaejoong finish explaining himself.**

 

**With that said, Changmin headed off to the kitchen, pulling Jaejoong along with him by his wrist. That is how the rest of the day went for Jaejoong. Changmin went with him everywhere, and every time he would get close to the infirmary, Changmin would either pull him away, or get between him and the door to ensure there was no way for him to get past. Changmin was doing a great job at preventing him from seeing Yunho, which was probably his main goal from the looks of things. But it was becoming damn annoying to Jaejoong.**

 

**A few times Jaejoong had even attempted getting away from Changmin, but the older still knew how to get around the castle easily, and was able to track him down. Even when he had asked Changmin to give him some time alone, the older just shook his head silently. He really was going to be sticking by his side as much as possible, just like when they had been younger.**

 

**Junsu also knew Changmin had returned from word getting around the castle, and was just as shocked as Jaejoong had been. Unlike Jaejoong, who got to see Changmin constantly, Junsu did not have that opportunity. Instead, Junsu had the task of looking through the books and scrolls that were taken from Yunho’s ship, so that kept him busy all day.**

 

**When night finally came, and Jaejoong, Junsu, and Changmin had eaten their dinner, Changmin dragged Jaejoong back to his room with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Junsu was too tired after his busy day of work, and had gone back to his room before Jaejoong and Changmin had finished their dinner.**

 

**As soon as Jaejoong and Changmin got into Jaejoong’s bedroom, they headed for the table in the room. As they made their way to the table, Jaejoong could not help but be impressed that Changmin seemed to remember the castle as if he had never left. It was the sound of the bottle of wine being opened that brought Jaejoong back to reality. When he looked back down at the table, he saw Changmin pouring them each a glass.**

 

**Jaejoong had not seen what sort of wine Changmin had grabbed, but as soon as he had started to pour it, the strong smell had reached him. This was wine that was very easy to get drunk off of. The alcohol content was very high and from what he remembered, it was from a kingdom that specialized in their wine. The two of them shared a toast before beginning to drink their wine.**

 

**“To returning to the Kim Kingdom and being reunited!” Changmin cheered.**

 

**“To your return!” Jaejoong cheered back.**

 

**Though Jaejoong was glad to have Changmin back, he still found it strange that he had come back so easily, and so suddenly. The two of them still had a good time talking to each other and getting caught up on their lives. Changmin had tried asking multiple times what had happened to Jaejoong when he was being held captive by the pirates, but Jaejoong always refused to answer him. Instead, Jaejoong would move the topic back to Changmin and ask how he had liked living in the other kingdom.**

 

**The night continued flying by, until there was no more wine left in the bottle and both Jaejoong and Changmin had drained their glasses dry. Changmin had drunk far more wine than Jaejoong had, easily four more glasses worth, and it showed.**

 

**Getting up from his chair, Changmin walked closer to Jaejoong and pulled himself down close, placing his hands on the arms of his chair to trap him where he was.**

 

**“You have grown up** **_so_ ** **well, King Kim...Jae...joong,” Changmin said with a small laugh as he broke the younger’s name down to its syllables. “You have become more muscular than I remember, and your hair has gotten longer. I think I like it longer like this.”**

 

**“Changmin, you really reek of alcohol,” Jaejoong commented while waving his hand in front of his nose to try and fan the scent away from him.**

 

**“Come here,” Changmin said before pulling Jaejoong up from his chair and leading him towards the bed.**

 

**Jaejoong tried to stop Changmin from pulling him, but even drunk, Changmin was stronger. The older always had been, since he was a guard. Soon, Jaejoong found himself sitting on his bed with Changmin standing in front of him while patting Jaejoong on the head. After placing a couple more pats on Jaejoong’s head, Changmin brought his hand down to the younger’s chin and forced him to look up at him.**

 

**Grabbing Changmin’s arm, Jaejoong tried to get the older to release him, but the man only held onto him tighter, refusing to let go.**

 

**“Changmin, you’re drunk,” Jaejoong stated.**

 

**“Not drunk enough,” Changmin commented. “We could have some fun tonight, you know. Just the two of us,” he stated while staring at Jaejoong almost affectionately.**

 

**Jaejoong stayed seated on the bed while looking up at Changmin, when he realized why they had never had a drink together in a long, long time. He remembered now why Changmin and him had only ever drank together one other time.**

 

**_~~Flashback~~_ **

 

**_It had been when they were fourteen. Changmin was a bit older than Jaejoong, so he had gone in to sneak a bottle of wine out from the cellar for them to drink. Jaejoong had said he had been curious about the wine. His father and mother had always forbade him from having any, saying that he was not old enough to drink it responsibly and not get drunk off his ass like most boys his age did. It was that reason that prompted Changmin to steal a bottle after Jaejoong said he wanted to try it._ **

 

**_“It’s a part of life, Jaejoong. You have to be rebellious during this stage of your life,” Changmin told him as he swirled the wine in the unopened bottle._ **

 

**_“I...I don’t know, Changmin. What if someone realizes that the bottle is missing?” the hesitant younger questioned._ **

 

**_“No one will know it’s us that took it,” Changmin said with a shrug of his shoulders._ **

 

**_“But someone else could get in trouble because of this,” Jaejoong pointed out with a guilty expression on his face._ **

 

**_“Jaejoong...you can’t go worrying about every little thing in life. Live a little. Have a good time. Worry about the consequences later.”_ **

 

**_“But…”_ **

 

**_“Besides. You have no idea how many wine bottles there are down in the cellar!” Changmin exclaimed. “If someone really noticed that_ ** **one** **_bottle was missing, I’d be seriously surprised.”_ **

 

**_The room went silent as Jaejoong thought about what they were going to do. After he figured Changmin would not let him do something too bad, he nodded his head in agreement._ **

 

**_That night, the two of them had drank the entire bottle and Changmin had ended up drinking more than Jaejoong. The older really seemed to love his alcohol, and Jaejoong had never seen him drink before._ **

 

**_Changmin had wrestled Jaejoong down onto the bed, where they had proceeded to have sex. Both of them had enjoyed it greatly, since they knew they each had feelings for each other at the time. Except, in the morning, Changmin had no memory of having sex with Jaejoong. They had both woken up with terrible headaches, which gave away that they had stolen the wine, but drinking the wine is all Changmin had seemed to remember. Even after prompting his friend multiple times, Changmin would always give him a blank and confused stare in response._ **

 

**_Changmin and him had decided not to drink like that again because of the headache the next morning. Jaejoong had agreed, but also for the fact that Changmin seemed to get horny when he was intoxicated. If they did drink again and the older could not even remember it...what would the point be?_ **

 

**_~~End of Flashback~~_ **

 

**“Changmin we need to stop!” Jaejoong exclaimed, standing up from the bed.**

 

**When Jaejoong tried to move away from the bed, however, Changmin stopped him and pushed him back down, getting on top of him this time and pinning him down.**

 

**“Ch-Changmin!” the younger shouted again frantically.**

 

**Jaejoong attempted to push Changmin off of him, but it was no use. Changmin had pinned his wrists down next to his head and was between his legs, keeping them spread apart. Even though Jaejoong had feelings for Changmin when they were younger, the man had gotten married.**

 

**He felt nothing for him now.**

 

**The younger thought he would have been aroused or...something...with their current situation, but Jaejoong did not feel anything for Changmin at all. He continued struggling until Changmin tightened his grip and leaned down closer so his mouth was by Jaejoong’s ear.**

 

**“You know we had sex one other time,” Changmin whispered. “When you were fourteen and drunk.”**

 

**Taking a sharp breath in, Jaejoong moved his head away from Changmin’s mouth and looked up at him with wide eyes and a shocked expression on his face. Changmin leaned back and looked down at Jaejoong with a smirk running across his face.**

 

**“You...you said you didn’t remember anything from that night...” Jaejoong stated in a shocked voice. “When I kept asking you...begging you for answers...you...you said you only remembered getting drunk and passing out…you said...”**

 

**“I lied,” Changmin admitted, though that was obvious now.**

 

**Changmin had a smug smile on his face as he looked down at Jaejoong, who looked completely shocked and confused. A small chuckle passed the older’s lips as his head dipped down before lifting it up again and letting a sly smirk pass his lips.**

 

**“Why? Why would you lie about that when we both had feelings for each other?” Jaejoong asked, shaking his head back and forth a little. “We knew we had feelings for each other...and you did that?”**

 

**Jaejoong was not struggling against Changmin anymore. He was in too much shock to struggle against him now. All he wanted was answers and explanations.**

 

**“I was embarrassed that we had sex that night,” Changmin explained with another small chuckle as he shook his head slightly. “Especially while being drunk.”**

 

**“You mean like right now?” Jaejoong pointed out. “Will you not just be embarrassed again if we do the same thing like all those years ago?” the younger questioned. “Drunken sex? It doesn’t seem to be something you’re interested in.”**

 

**“We were fourteen when we had sex before, Jaejoong. Still in the middle of puberty. Neither of us really knew what we were doing at the time.” Changmin paused and leaned his body down closer to Jaejoong so they were touching more. Jaejoong could feel how hot Changmin’s body was, but that was probably due to the alcohol in his system. “I’ve gained more confidence in myself and know I can please people with my body. I would say to ask my wife if she were still alive,” he commented, making Jaejoong cringe a little.**

 

**“You’re drunk, Changmin. You don’t know what you’re saying,”Jaejoong stated firmly.**

 

**“I won’t run away like I did before,” Changmin said confidently. “When we were fourteen, I wanted to run away...hide from you...so I lied and refused to admit that we had actually had sex,” the older stated. “And then...when my father finally announced that he found someone for me to marry...I jumped at the chance and did it.”**

 

**“You left me because of something you caused!?” Jaejoong practically shouted. He was in complete shock, even more so than before. “All these years...I thought you got married because your father had forced you…” Jaejoong said, his mouth slightly hanging open.**

 

**“There was absolutely nothing forced about it, Jaejoong. I even got along with her quickly, so we rushed things along,” Changmin explained. “Now, I think we need to spend some time getting reaquainted with each other,” he said next.**

 

**“Changmin, stop joking around!” Jaejoong shouted as he managed to rip one of his wrists free from Changmin’s grasp.**

 

**Jaejoong managed to pull himself away from Changmin slightly and turn around onto his stomach to try and crawl away from him. As soon as he was on his stomach, however, Changmin placed his hand on the back of his head and pushed him down into the mattress. Changmin then pulled on Jaejoong’s hair, causing him to get on his hands and knees as he leaned over him, pushing himself against the younger.**

 

**“Changmin! Listen to me! Stop!” Jaejoong yelled when he felt the older beginning to pull his jacket off of him. “You don’t know what you’re doing!” he shouted again when Changmin started taking his shirt off.**

 

**Soon, Jaejoong was stripped from his waist up and Changmin still had him pinned down to the bed with his body. Whenever he tried to fight against Changmin, he would end up being pressed harder into the mattress with less means of escape. Before Jaejoong could scream again, Changmin had him flipped over onto his back and was starting to undo his pants. Jaejoong reached his hands down to try and stop Changmin, but the older was already pulling his pants down and soon they joined the rest of his clothes on the floor.**

 

**Once Jaejoong was fully stripped, Changmin stood up and started taking his clothes off. When Changmin was distracted with stripping himself, Jaejoong attempted to get off the bed and barricaded himself in the bathroom. He waited to try running until Changmin was taking off his pants, but even then, Jaejoong only made it partially to the bathroom. Changmin had caught him and hooked his arms around him to hold him in place.**

 

**“Don’t be so loud, Jaejoong” Changmin said, using one of his arms to keep Jaejoong still while he used the other to pull his head back.**

 

**“Please…” Jaejoong begged while trying to escape.**

 

**“You’re all marked up,” Changmin stated before trailing his tongue down the younger’s neck. “Did that pirate do this to you?”**

 

**“It wasn’t him. I swear,” Jaejoong stated, still trying to pull away. “The people who did it are dead, so leave Yunho out of this and let me go!” he screamed right before feeling Changmin bite him lightly on the neck where he had just been licking.**

 

**“You enjoyed this when we were younger. I remember you begged for me to keep going and to pleasure you more,” Changmin reminded him. “Begging for it harder and faster while declaring how much you loved me and wanted to be with me.”**

 

**“I forgot about my feelings for you years ago, Changmin!” Jaejoong exclaimed as he tried to free himself from his grasp.**

 

**“And now you like someone else!” Changmin stated, leading them back towards the bed and pushing Jaejoong down onto his stomach.**

 

**Jaejoong turned around to face Changmin and scooted farther away from him as he approached the bed.**

 

**“Like someone else!? No!” Jaejoong shouted.**

 

**Changmin let out a sharp laugh before saying, “You love that pirate. I know you do! Yoono or whatever his damn name is!”**

 

**“No…” Jaejoong muttered while shaking his head and scooting even farther away from Changmin in the process.**

 

**“The way you stared at him earlier today...that was the same way you use to stare at me!” Changmin exclaimed through clenched teeth. “Don’t lie to me.”**

 

**Jaejoong was about to say something back, but Changmin grabbed his ankles and pulled him towards him. Laying on his back, Jaejoong tried to fight back, but Changmin quickly positioned himself between his legs. The younger was about to lean up to try pushing him away, but before he could grab Changmin, he felt two fingers entering him.**

 

**Falling back on the bed Jaejoong held back a moan. Since he had not had sex in the last week or so, it hurt to have fingers rammed in him like that.**

 

**“W-wait…!” Jaejoong begged as he felt more pain as Changmin stuck in yet another finger.**

 

**No matter how many times Jaejoong called out for Changmin to stop, or wait, he never listened. He tried pushing the older off him, but his arms were shaking too much to do anything.**

 

**“You keep telling me to stop, but look how hard you’re getting,” Changmin stated while starting to rub Jaejoong’s erection.**

 

**Doing that got the reaction Changmin had been waiting for the entire time. Jaejoong really started to moan now, his back arching off the mattress as well. After a couple more minutes of this, Changmin finally pulled his fingers out, satisfied with his work so far. Jaejoong collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard, thinking maybe Changmin would change his mind. When his hips were suddenly pulled forward, he knew that was not going to be the case.**

 

**Jaejoong felt Changmin’s erection poke up against his entrance and in a matter of seconds, he was pushing inside of him. That quickly got Jaejoong screaming in a mixture of pain and pleasure.**

 

**While Changmin continued plowing into Jaejoong, he started to find the younger was getting too loud. After all, they would not want anyone walking in on them like this. Especially other passing guards, who might think something is wrong. Never stopping his thrusts, Changmin reached over for his shirt he had thrown onto the bed and balled it up a bit. Then, he waited until Jaejoong opened his mouth again and shoved it inside to act as a makeshift gag.**

 

**Without wasting a second, Changmin then flipped Jaejoong over onto his stomach again and continued plowing into him. All Jaejoong could do was manage to hold onto the covers beneath him as his body lurched forward with each thrust.**

 

**“We wouldn’t want anyone interrupting us now, would we?” Changmin asked as he grinded his hips against Jaejoong, making his eyes roll back in his head in pleasure.**

 

**Though Jaejoong barely remembered the time the two of them had sex when they were younger, he could almost guarantee that Changmin had improved his techniques over the years. He could also tell Changmin was slightly longer than Yunho, but not nearly as thick as him. So while he could not deny that Changmin felt good inside of him, he knew Yunho definitely filled him up more.**

 

**Jaejoong continued biting down on the shirt shoved in his mouth to keep his moans muffled, while the bed creaked softly beneath them. He knew chances were that Changmin’s grip would leave bruises on his hips, just like the last time. Bruises that would take days to heal.**

 

**“Are you getting close?” Changmin asked as his thrusts became harder and faster.**

 

**“Mmmmmm!” Jaejoong moaned through his makeshift gag.**

 

**Changmin then reached one of his hands around and started stroking Jaejoong at a quick pace. He knew the younger would not last too much longer at this rate.**

 

**“Where do you want me to cum?” Changmin asked. “One moan for inside and two for out.”**

 

**“Mmmm! Mmmmmm!” Jaejoong moaned as he started bucking his hips, feeling his orgasm drawing near.**

 

**“Alright, then let’s get you to cum first,” Changmin said as he started pumping Jaejoong’s erection even more, adding a twist at the top which made the younger shudder each time.**

 

**Jaejoong’s breathing started to get rugged as he neared closer to his orgasm. With only a couple most strokes and thrusts from Changmin, he felt himself cumming into the older’s hand. Changmin let out a groan as he held himself back as he milked everything out of Jaejoong. He then pulled out, jerked himself off a couple of times, and came onto Jaejoong’s back as the younger laid on the bed breathing hard.**

 

**Completely collapsed on the bed, Jaejoong opened his eyes to already find Changmin dressing himself.**

 

**“I’ll be taking that back,” Changmin said, leaning down by him and pulling his shirt out from his mouth.**

 

**The younger did nothing but open his mouth slightly and allow Changmin to pull it out. There was no strength left in his body right now to do anything besides that. He just watched as Changmin unwrinkled the shirt and snapped it a couple of times to straighten it.**

 

**Instead of putting his shirt back on, however, Changmin threw his jacket on and buttoned it up all the way. While he finished dressing, Jaejoong crawled under his covers and completely hid himself from view.**

 

**_It wasn’t the same...his touch and Yunho’s. I only reacted because...that’s what any human body would do..._ ** **Jaejoong told himself, remembering how it had done the same the first time Yunho had touched him.**

 

**As he was thinking, he felt Changmin place his hand on the cover where his head was and give it a couple of quick pats.**

 

**_No...don’t touch me..._ ** **Jaejoong said in his head without pulling away from the man’s touch.**

 

**“Tonight was fun. I’ll see you tomorrow, Jaejoong” Changmin said before walking away from the bed.**

 

**Jaejoong heard the door to his room open and then heard another voice.**

 

**“Oh, Changmin. Is Jaejoong still awake?” Junsu asked.**

 

**When he heard Junsu’s voice, Jaejoong shifted under his covers and peaked out quickly. It was just enough time for Junsu to spot him and for Changmin to slip out of the room without saying anything to the other.**

 

**Junsu quickly closed the door behind him and went over to Jaejoong in a hurry. He looked around the room and saw Jaejoong’s clothes scattered around the floor, and then looked towards the table to see an empty wine bottle and two glasses.**

 

**“Jaejoong?” Junsu questioned, wondering why his friend as huddled under the covers.**

 

**“What should I do, Junsu?” Jaejoong asked in a pathetic voice before hiding his head back under the covers again.**

 

**“Well...I just woke up and...wanted to know if you’d like to walk down to the dungeon with me…” Junsu said, wondering why Jaejoong was acting like this.**

 

**“I had sex with him, Junsu,” Jaejoong stated.**

 

**“Sex? With…? No! You can’t mean with-”**

 

**“Changmin,” Jaejoong said, finishing Junsu’s sentence. “I just had sex with Changmin, but it didn’t feel right because I love Yunho...not him…”**

 

**Junsu stood there in disbelief before finally sitting down on Jaejoong’s bed so he could face his friend.**

 

**“I’m surprised you finally admitted it. You finally admitted you love him,” Junsu said, letting out a long puff of air.**

 

**“What do you mean ‘finally’?” Jaejoong questioned, peeking just the top of his head and his eyes out from the covers.**

 

**“I had a hunch on the ship that you liked him,” Junsu explained. “I knew it would be hard for you to admit it since...well...your past with Changmin and all...but I still knew deep down that you loved him. I just couldn’t let anyone else know that I thought that...for obvious reason”**

 

**“But...now with Changmin...Junsu...what do I do?” Jaejoong asked before diving back under the covers again and letting out a small groan of agitation and confusion.**

 

**“We’ll first get you cleaned up and then we can talk about it, alright?” Junsu said in a nurturing tone as he stared at the shaking body under the covers. “Does that sounds good, Jaejoong? A nice warm bath, fresh clothes, and getting tucked into bed,” he listed off to try and coax Jaejoong out from hiding.**

 

**“Mhmm…” Jaejoong mumbled from under the covers, pulling them even closer around himself instead of coming out.**

 

**_This is going to be a long night,_ ** **Junsu said to himself before getting off Jaejoong’s bed and heading out to order some hot water to be sent up for Jaejoong.**   
  



	38. That...Jaejoong...Is What I Can Take Away From You

**“I’m a pathetic excuse for a king...aren’t I?” Jaejoong asked while Junsu cleaned his back off.**

 

**“No, you’re not, Jaejoong,” Junsu stated. “You’ve just been through stranger circumstances than other kings have in the past. That does** **_not_ ** **make you a bad king.”**

 

**“Maybe I don’t deserve to be king anymore…I can never live up to how my father was...” Jaejoong then said, thinking about how his uncle would jump at the chance to take his place. When he said that, however, it caused Junsu to stop washing him and hit him on the back of his head. “Ouch!” the older called out, reaching a hand up to rub where Junsu had just hit him. “What was that for!?” he questioned while turning his head a little.**

 

**“Do you think it’s that easy?” Junsu asked. “You can’t just...stop being king like it’s some game you’re tired of playing,” he explained.**

 

**Jaejoong turned his head back forwards before sinking farther into the bath, and sat there with his nose above the water as he thought. He knew being the king was not a game. After all the studying he had done and everything he had been through, he knew it was more real than anything.**

 

**“Look at me...I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore…” Jaejoong said when he came back up from the water and stood up in the tub.**

 

**Junsu immediately handed him a towel so he could start drying off and then went to get him some fresh clothes to wear. When he had given Jaejoong his clothes, he went back into the bedroom and quickly stripped off the dirty sheets, tossing them by the door for the maids to pick up the next morning. Thankfully there was a spare set of sheets in the room, which the servants had access to so they could change them accordingly, and Junsu quickly placed those on the bed and then waited for Jaejoong.**

 

**After a couple of minutes, Jaejoong finally entered the bedroom again, his hair still a bit damp, and crawled onto the bed with Junsu. The two sat facing each other with Jaejoong playing with the hem of his shirt, showing he felt uneasy.**

 

**“Jaejoong…” the younger called when his friend would not look up from the bed. “What happened exactly that led to you and Changmin...well...you know…” Junsu asked, scooting a bit closer to Jaejoong so he would not have to talk loudly, in case he was scared of a passerby hearing him.**

 

**“The wine…” Jaejoong replied, pointing over to the table where the empty bottle and glasses sat. “I forgot what had happened when we were younger and drank. Before I knew it...it was too late,” he explained with a small laugh of how stupid he had been. “Changmin’s always been stronger than me so...it was easy for him.”**

 

**“So he...forced you…?” Junsu asked, wanting to avoid the word ‘rape’ at all cost after what had occurred on Yunho’s ship.**

 

**“I guess at first maybe you could consider it forced because I asked him repeatedly to stop and he never did,” Jaejoong explained. “But...I did give in to him and enjoy it quite a lot as well.”** **_I think I was also in denial at first because I didn’t believe that it would feel good like when we were younger...and it didn’t...it felt even better..._ ** **he added to himself with a grimace on his face.**

 

**After Jaejoong said that, he let his head fall into his hands. Pressing the heel of his hands into his eyes, Jaejoong also grabbed onto his hair and began pulling at it while making groaning noises. He had absolutely hated admitting this to Junsu, but it was the truth.**

 

**All Junsu felt he could do at the moment, was move over to Jaejoong and run his hand up and down his back in a comforting manner.**

 

**When Jaejoong calmed down a bit, Junsu thought it would be best for Jaejoong to lay down so he could get comfortable and relax.**

 

**“You should lay down and rest some, Jaejoong,” Junsu told him softly. “You must feel tired.”**

 

**“I don’t want to rest with this on my mind,” Jaejoong told him while shaking his head. “I’ll only think about it more if I do. I’ll toss and turn and have a terrible night.”**

 

**“Then just talk to me until you fall asleep,” the younger suggested. “Talk about anything you want, besides what happened tonight.”**

 

**“We’ll be up all night if I do that,” Jaejoong stated. “I’m not even close to being tired,” he said, even though he could have easily passed out as soon as Changmin had finished with him.**

 

**“Can you at least try?” Junsu asked him.** **_You’ll be a complete mess tomorrow if you don’t get some rest tonight,_ ** **he added to himself.**

 

**“Mmmmmm...I guess I can…” Jaejoong said while moving his hand over the cover he was sitting on top of.**

 

**With a small smile on his face, Junsu helped position Jaejoong so he was lying down. Jaejoong’s head rested on a pillow as Junsu positioned himself next to him. When they were both comfortable and facing each other, Junsu prompted Jaejoong to start any kind of conversation he wanted. He was thankful when Jaejoong started talking about how he had noticed the gardens were blooming. Junsu knew Jaejoong had always enjoyed the gardens so he took this as a good sign.**

 

**They continued talking until Jaejoong passed out in the middle of his sentence. Somehow, they had gotten on the topic of their childhood and how they would cause trouble around the castle, running away from the servants and advisors who would attempt to gather them up and settle them down.**

 

**“At least we ended on a good memory,” the younger said while letting out a yawn of his own. It had actually turned out to be a good thing that he had taken a nap before coming to Jaejoong’s room, because it had allowed him to stay awake longer.**

 

**Sighing, Junsu continued watching Jaejoong as he slept. While they had both been through a lot, he knew Jaejoong had been through so much more. Changmin secretly coming back had not helped Jaejoong with settling in back home, and seemed to be hurting him more now than anything.**

 

**For that night, Junsu decided he would stay with Jaejoong. Not only was it too late for him to wander back to his room, but he also wanted to make sure to be there for Jaejoong in case he woke up in the middle of the night. There was no way he could abandon his friend when he was in this state.**

 

**The next morning, Jaejoong woke up first and was glad to see that Junsu had stayed the night with him. While his friend continued sleeping peacefully, he crawled out of bed and started to get dressed.**

 

**“You’re up, Jaejoong?” Junsu asked when he saw his friend almost completely  dressed.**

 

**“Yeah. I want to go see Yunho this morning before Changmin has a chance to stop me,” Jaejoong explained while pulling his arm through one of his coat sleeves. “Do you want to come with me?”**

 

**“Uhhh...I would prefer not to,” Junsu replied as he pushed the covers back and stood up from the bed to pull his boots on.**

 

**“You still don’t like Yunho that much?” Jaejoong asked while he finished getting dressed.**

 

**“I’m working on it…” Junsu said while rolling his eyes.**

 

**“You could be working on it more by coming with me,” Jaejoong pointed out with a small shrug of his shoulders. “The more you are around him, the more you will get use to him, you know.”**

 

**Although he understood why Junsu would never completely trust Yunho, with their current situation he thought it would be good for him to at least be a bit comfortable around the man. He would never make Junsu forgive Yunho, but being able to stand being in the same room was better than avoiding him like the plague.**

 

**“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Junsu said, waving his hand at Jaejoong in an annoyed manner and partially sticking his tongue out at his friend. “Just go before Changmin comes to find you,” he stated before heading to the door himself.**

 

**“If Changmin asks...you haven’t seen me today,” Jaejoong stated, pointing a finger at Junsu.**

 

**“Of course. I would never rat you out,” Junsu stated. “Now...I need to go get ready for the day. Who knows what I’ll get to do,” the younger said with a heavy sigh. “Sometimes I actually miss being on that pirate ship...there weren’t these many responsibilities and I didn’t have several people breathing down my neck.”**

 

**Jaejoong laughed a little as he followed Junsu out of his room. The two of them parted ways as Junsu headed off to his room and Jaejoong headed towards the infirmary. They would get to catch up with one another later in the day perhaps, if their schedules allowed.**

 

**Walking quickly while making sure to avoid Changmin, Jaejoong made his way to the infirmary. He greeted passing guards and servants doing their daily routines, trying to make it seem like nothing was bothering him, although what happened last night was still in the back of his mind.**

 

**When he eventually reached the door to the infirmary, he pushed it open without knocking first. Yunho was going to be the only one in there, after all, and he would be expecting him around this time anyways.**

 

**“Yunho, I’m sorry I did not com-” Jaejoong cut himself off when he realized Yunho was not in the bed.**

 

**Quickly, Jaejoong took a couple of steps into the infirmary, scanning the room to see if maybe he had been moved to a different bed for some reason. The door shut behind him with a small thud, closing Jaejoong in. When he still did not see Yunho, he began to panic.**

 

**“There is no reason for Yunho to be moved without me knowing about it,” Jaejoong muttered to himself.**

 

**Thinking, Jaejoong jogged over to the bed Yunho had been lying in and placed his hand down on the covers that had not been changed out yet.**

 

**“It’s still kind of warm…” Jaejoong stated, now knowing Yunho had been there not too long ago.**

 

**Lifting his hand from the bed, Jaejoong scratched his head and began pacing around the room a bit. He then went over to the doctor’s door and knocked on it a couple of times, but there was no answer. Jaejoong assumed the man was probably in the kitchen eating his breakfast or something at this time of day.**

 

**“Could something be wrong with him?” Jaejoong then asked himself as he returned to Yunho’s old bed. “Did he find a way to escape on his own maybe?” he then questioned, not putting it past a pirate to find some means to escape.**

 

**There were so many questions going through Jaejoong’s head at the moment. Why was Yunho gone? How did he get free from the bed? Had someone moved him? Was he alright?**

 

**While Jaejoong was thinking, he suddenly heard shouting. Snapping out of his thoughts, he opened the door only to hear even more shouting. Right away, Jaejoong could tell it was Changmin, Yunho, and a couple other guards.Taking off in the direction of the voices, Jaejoong was shocked at what he saw.**

 

**Yunho was being held between two guards as they worked on trying to drag him down the hallway. Changmin was shouting at him for dragging his feet, causing them to go slower, and Yunho was yelling back while the other two guards tried to shut him up.**

 

**“What is going on here!?” Jaejoong asked as he grew closer with a concerned, yet furious, look on his face.**

 

**“We are taking him back to the dungeon,” Changmin answered right away.**

 

**“Why are you doing that? Did anyone give you permission to move him?” Jaejoong asked, wanting answers fast to avoid any larger problems between Changmin and Yunho.**

 

**“As you can clearly tell, he has gotten better and has no further need to stay in the infirmary, where others may have to be placed,” Changmin explained in a calm voice. “We cannot keep a bed occupied with someone who does not need it. Besides, since he is well now we can question him, which I heard is being held in the dungeon anyways.”**

 

**“We could have questioned him in the infirmary,” Jaejoong pointed out. “If we’re not going to question him in the usual interrogation room, then why not while he was in the infirmary?”**

 

**Changmin looked at Jaejoong with a confused expression and then took a couple of steps closer to him.**

 

**“Is there a certain reason you want to give him special treatment over the other prisoners we have?” Changmin asked, squinting his eyes at Jaejoong, wondering what his king would say in response.**

 

**Jaejoong bit the inside of his cheek and tried to think quickly. He was stressed and confused, and still trying to accept the fact that his feelings for Changmin had disappeared and been replaced with feelings for Yunho. Without much thinking, Jaejoong blurted out something he should not have. Something that really should not have been said.**

 

**“Because I love him!” Jaejoong shouted at the top of his lungs.**

 

**Everyone standing in the hallway froze as they took in what Jaejoong had just said, or well...screamed. The two guards holding Yunho kept a tight grip, but their mouths were hanging open in shock as they hoped they had just misheard their king. Yunho also had his mouth hanging open with a small smile on his face. The man looked almost pleased at what he had just heard, although he wished for it to have happened under a different circumstance.**

 

**Changmin continued staring at Jaejoong, who was breathing heavily. Jaejoong was shocked that he had just confessed that he was in love with Yunho in front of not only two of his guards, but Changmin.**

 

**Turning his head, Changmin looked back at Yunho and scowled at him. Now he had an even stronger desire to throw the pirate back in the dungeon where he belonged.**

 

**Yunho had just enough time to look up and meet Changmin’s gaze before he knew Jaejoong’s confession had just gotten him in a lot more trouble.**

 

**Narrowing his eyes at Yunho, Changmin then turned around and stormed towards Jaejoong, who took a couple steps back to keep their distance. There was an angered look in Changmin’s eyes that told Jaejoong trouble was coming his way. With Changmin being his personal guard, however, no one would suspect a thing. It would only look like Changmin was trying to protect him.**

 

**Jaejoong took another step back before Changmin grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him in closer to him.**

 

**“Changmin! Let go of me right no-mmmhhh!” Jaejoong screamed as Changmin placed a hand over his mouth to stop him.**

 

**“What are you waiting for!?” Changmin shouted when he saw the other two guards just standing there. “Lock him up in the dungeon!” he screamed, nudging his head towards Yunho.**

 

**That got the other two guard’s attention as they looked back down to the man between them. Right away, they tightened their grip on Yunho again and started dragging him away once more. Even though Changmin had just arrived at the castle, he had a higher position than they did, so they had to listen to him.**

 

**Jaejoong pulled Changmin’s hand away from his mouth and started screaming for the guards to stop and bring Yunho back to the infirmary. He tried pulling away from Changmin as hard as he could, but the man had too tight of a grip on him and the king was only succeeding in hurting himself. No matter how far Yunho was dragged down the hallway, however, Jaejoong only continued screaming louder and fighting harder. Now was the time Jaejoong wished he had more people patrolling in the morning because someone might have seen the commotion, and things could be going differently right now.**

 

**The only thing that stopped Jaejoong from putting up even more of a fight was the fact that Changmin had picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.**

 

**“Changmin, I swear! Put me down! Put me down this instant!” Jaejoong shouted, hitting Changmin on the back as hard as he could and thrashing his legs around, which seemed to do nothing at all.**

 

**At this point, he did not care if he got dropped to the floor, and started to fight against the older’s grip even harder. At least if he was dropped, he would be able to get up and run after Yunho.**

 

**“I’ll put you down shortly,” Changmin replied as he shifted Jaejoong on his shoulder.**

 

**Even though Jaejoong continued struggling, Changmin never lost his grip and he soon found himself being thrown down onto a couch in a small library. He landed with a thud, having been thrown down so hard that the couch actually shifted back a little.**

 

**As soon as Changmin had disposed of Jaejoong on the couch, he went back over to the door, slammed it shut, and locked it. He gave the handle a small jiggle to make sure no one would be able to get in, and smiled to himself.**

 

**When Jaejoong heard the sound of the door being locked, he bolted up from the couch and ran towards the door. His fingers almost grazed the doorknob before he was pulled back by Changmin. The older had grabbed Jaejoong around the waist, and with almost no problem, propelled him back until he was falling onto the couch again.**

 

**Once Jaejoong was down again, however, he stood right back up and tried to the door again. Changmin jockeyed around, trying to block Jaejoong from escaping. It was a game that was very quickly becoming boring and tiring to the older. With one sure way to stop Jaejoong’s escape attempts, Changmin drew his sword and pointed it directly at the younger.**

 

**Instantly, Jaejoong stood still. Changmin had never drawn a sword on him before...ever. Even when they were younger and Jaejoong had asked Changmin to spar with him, he would always back down because he was afraid to hurt the younger on accident. Jaejoong had been cut by sword in practice and in fights before and really did not want to experience it again, either by accident or purpose.**

 

**“Sit,” Changmin commanded, motioning with his sword for Jaejoong to step back.**

 

**Shuffling his feet, Jaejoong did as he was told until he felt the couch against the back of his legs. Only then, with his eyes still on Changmin’s sword, did he lower himself and sit back down.**

 

**Jaejoong had thought once he was sitting that Changmin would put his sword away, but the man kept it out and pointed at him. That only made Jaejoong more nervous. He wanted to think Changmin would never use his sword on him, but then again, with his current mood...anything was possible.**

 

**“Changmin...I am the** **_king_ ** **,” Jaejoong stated while he looked at the man standing in front of him. “Do you think you can really do this to me?”**

 

**“Pft! Jaejoong...we’ve known each other since we were young and we confessed our love to each other,” Changmin said, taking another step closer to the younger. “You’ve known since long ago that I never completely saw you as a prince because of how close we were. So why would I see you as a king right now?” he asked, cocking his head to the side. “I have respect for you, and I will bow down to you. But in my eyes, you are my friend and lover before my king,” he explained in a calm voice, showing how serious he was about his statement.**

 

**“I could have you killed for saying that,” Jaejoong reminded Changmin, though he knew he would never have it in him to follow through on his threat.**

 

**“You know you can’t do that,” Changmin stated, as if having read Jaejoong’s mind. “Because I know you see me as a friend and lover before your personal guard. You always have.”**

 

**“Enough,” Jaejoong stated firmly as he stood up from the couch. A friend...debatable after what occurred last night...but never a lover. Those feelings were gone.**

 

**Changmin raised his sword again and pointed it at Jaejoong’s chest. When it looked like Jaejoong was going to move, Changmin moved the sword so the tip was actually pressing against Jaejoong’s chest, making a small divot in the other’s coat without tearing the fabric. That caused the younger to take a step back and sit back down.**

 

**_If only I had my sword with me...then I wouldn’t be trapped like this,_ ** **Jaejoong said to himself while he looked back up at Changmin. “At least let me go down to the dungeon to check on Yunho.”**

 

**“Why do you even care!?” Changmin shouted. “How can you claim to love...a...a pirate!?” he screamed at Jaejoong before allowing his sword to lower so the tip hit the floor.**

 

**“Pirates are people too,” Jaejoong explained, having remembered that was something Yunho had told him before.**

 

**Changmin let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes while raising his sword and sliding it into its sheath.**

 

**“They are** **_not_ ** **just people!” Changmin exclaimed. “I’ve heard what happened to you when you were on that ship. About Yunho taking advantage of you and raping you...multiple times!”**

 

**“Changmin! Stop it!” Jaejoong shouted, not wanting to remember those things that happened.**

 

**“You were even kidnapped, raped, and tortured for a week on another pirate ship!” Changmin screamed.**

 

**“How do you even know this!?” the younger shouted back.**

 

**“I interrogated the doctor from that ship,” Changmin explained. “He seemed more than willing to tell me everything, because he thought you might need better treatment than what he was able to provide,” he continued explaining.**

 

**“Changmin look...you don’t understand the circumstances…” Jaejoong stated, trying to calm himself so he would not explode at the older male.**

 

**“The circumstances?” Changmin asked, squinting his eyes and shaking his head at Jaejoong. “The circumstances were that you were their captive and they were able to do anything they wanted with you,” he stated.**

 

**“That...that’s not everything,” Jaejoong stated. “Yunho saved me.”**

 

**“Oh yes, I heard about that,” Changmin agreed, nodding his head. “And a couple days later, he raped you again!”**

 

**“Changmin!” the younger screamed, getting aggravated that the man was not taking time to listen to what he was saying.**

 

**“Jaejoong! You cannot go from rape to love!” the older shouted, breathing hard out of anger. “It doesn’t work like that!”**

 

**_That’s what I thought as well. But if that is true...then why do I have these strong feelings for Yunho?_ ** **Jaejoong said to himself, choosing to keep his thoughts to himself.**

 

**The two of them stared at each other. Jaejoong had come to have a different outlook in pirates after being with Yunho on his ship and working with the crew. He could not say it was a hugely different outlook from before, but at least he understood them more. This was not something, however, that was going to be easy to convince Changmin of.**

 

**“You should stay out of my business and let me handle things my way,” Jaejoong said after what felt like a couple minutes of silence.**

 

**“And how would I be able to do that?” Changmin questioned. “I’m your personal guard and I know what’s best for you. Especially in this case, where it seems you are still confused and influenced after everything you have been through.”**

 

**_The only confusion that happened is me figuring out that I love Yunho,_ ** **Jaejoong told himself confidently.**

 

**“Jaejoong,” Changmin called in a lighter tone. “We should give us a try again, should we not?” he questioned.**

 

**“No,” Jaejoong answered without giving it any thought. “Nothing is going to change my mind on this, Changmin. We are not giving what we had years ago a second chance. That was ruined,” the younger stated.**

 

**“Are you sure you would not change your mind?” Changmin questioned.**

 

**“Nothing will make me change my mind, Changmin. I am serious,” Jaejoong stated in a hard voice to show he was dead serious. “When you left to get married...it was over.”**

 

**“I am sure I could think of something to make you change your mind,” the older said as he stroked his chin in thought.**

 

**“Changmin,” Jaejoong said through clenched teeth. “I’m getting tired of repeating myself over and over again! Nothing will make me come back to you. If you really wanted to be together, you should have never gotten engaged and married.”**

 

**“Even though that happened...there’s still one thing that might get you to come back to me,” Changmin stated in a very confident voice.**

 

**Jaejoong squinted his eyes at Changmin and scoffed. Clearly the man was not understanding him. But, he may as well humor Changmin for a while.**

 

**“Alright, Changmin,” Jaejoong said after a heavy sigh. “I’m going to humor you for a second here, so you can tell me quickly just how you think you’re going to get a second chance.”**

 

**“Oh, it’s quite simple,” Changmin said, leaning down so his mouth was right by Jaejoong’s ear. “I’m going to take away something you care dearly about.”**

 

**“Do you take me for a child, Changmin? I’m not going to do what you want just because you take something away from me,” Jaejoong stated. “My sword? I’ll have the blacksmith make another ten times better. My horse? There are many horses in the kingdom to take its palace. Everything can be replaced.”**

 

**Standing back up, Changmin stared down at Jaejoong with an entertained look on his face. Jaejoong saw Changmin’s expression, but was not sure why he was looking like he had just devised a clever plan.**

 

**“Everything can be replaced?” Changmin questioned. “So you won’t miss anything I take away?”**

 

**“Try me, Changmin. Nothing you take away will make me give you a second chance,” the younger stated firmly.**

 

**“Not even...oh...let us say...the death of Yunho?” Changmin asked, raising his eyebrows. “I can easily take him away. Whether it is selling him to some slave owner, having him slowly tortured to death, or the best option yet...killing him right in front of you by having him hung or decapitated.”**

 

**“You…” Jaejoong broke himself off, not able to think clearly about what Changmin had just said.**

 

**“That...Jaejoong...is what I can take away from you,” Changmin stated.**

 


	39. Leave. Yunho. Alone.

**Jaejoong sat completely still as he looked up at Changmin with worried filled eyes. Surely Changmin would not go that far just to have his way. Right? He would not kill Yunho just because he had confessed to having feelings for him. He just could not. The thought that his stupidity could lead to someone's death was sickening.**

 

**With a burst of energy, Jaejoong stood up from the couch and pushed past Changmin so fast that the man was not able to get a hold on him. Jaejoong was able to make it all the way to the door and was in the process of pulling it open before Changmin’s hand came down on it.**

 

**The door was forced closed again, slamming shut loudly, and Jaejoong felt himself being pulled away. Though he tried to resist by clinging onto the doorknob, he could not maintain his grasp. His hand slipped off, and soon he felt his back being slammed up against the nearest wall. Not even two seconds later, Jaejoong felt his wrists being pinned to either side of his head by Changmin’s hands. Changmin had a tight grip on him, one that would surely leave marks if it was maintained for too long.**

 

**Jaejoong let out a small gasp of pain, but did not let that stop him from glaring back up at the older.**

 

**“If you do** **_anything_ ** **to harm Yunho, I won’t hesitate to arrest you for treason,” Jaejoong threatened completely serious.**

 

**There was a fire in Jaejoong’s eyes that took Changmin back for a split second. The younger looked truly furious.**

 

**_Hmmm...that’s interesting. He’s never threatened me quite like this before,_ ** **Changmin thought to himself.** **_If at all really,_ ** **he added, realizing he could not think of a time when Jaejoong had actually threatened him. There had been plenty of playful fights and threats...but none like this.**

 

**“So...if you don’t want to be the one ending up dead...Leave. Yunho. Alone,” Jaejoong stated through clenched teeth while he tried to hold back tears of fear that were beginning to pool in his eyes. He was scared. Worried.**

 

**“That’s a pretty heavy threat there, Your Majesty,” Changmin stated. “I would be weary only if I knew you could go through with it. But…” the older paused and let out a small sigh with a shake of his head, “both you and I know you still feel something for me no matter how small it is.”**

 

**“You’re wrong…” Jaejoong said, shaking his head again as Changmin leaned in closer to him again.**

 

**“Oh really?” Changmin asked before nuzzling his nose against the younger’s neck and inhaling his scent. “Then why didn’t you report me for forcing myself you last night?” he asked. “You could have my head on a silver platter right now if you did.”**

 

**“Th-that...I...I was so-aahhhh!” Jaejoong moaned out as he felt Changmin place his knee between his legs and press it up against him.**

 

**“Junsu has been with you through worse. You could have easily told him and had him report it if you were embarrassed to admit it yourself,” Changmin stated.**

 

**“Th-that’s...n-not...aahhhhh…” the younger moaned again.**

 

**It was no use, Jaejoong could not form any coherent sentences with Changmin touching him like this. Changmin had been married and no doubt had lots of sex with his wife. He was a lot more experienced now...**

 

**The man had his knee between his legs still, and had laced his fingers through Jaejoong’s, making it even harder for him to pull his hands free.**

 

**Jaejoong tried speaking again shortly after, but Changmin started biting and sucking at his neck and ear, which made Jaejoong shudder uncontrollably. He tried pushing Changmin away from him, but that was impossible in his current position. All he could feel was Changmin pushing himself harder up against him, and that was when Jaejoong realized the older had an erection.**

 

**“Ch-Chang-min…” Jaejoong moaned.**

 

**“Oh, what do we have here?” Changmin asked, releasing one of Jaejoong’s hands and bringing it down to cup the growing bulge in the younger’s pants. “Looks like someone is enjoying himself quite a bit. Enough to be getting hard.”**

 

**“That’s just because...you...you’re touching me...like this,” Jaejoong stated as a couple more moans escaped his lips.**

 

**Reaching his free hand down, Jaejoong managed to push Changmin’s hand away slightly. He then looked up at the older with a glare in his eyes.**

 

**“Well…” Changmin said as he released Jaejoong from his hold and took a couple of steps back.**

 

**“Well…?” Jaejoong asked, bracing himself up against the wall and covering the tent that had formed in his pants.**

 

**“You have a choice,” Changmin stated, watching the way Jaejoong stood there uncomfortably, panting slightly with a flush covering his face and spreading up his ears.**

 

**“I have...a choice? What choice?” the younger asked as he tried standing up straighter.** **_If anything, I should be giving you a choice of hanging or decapitation,_ ** **he said to himself with a small scowl on his face.**

 

**“You can either go over to that couch and we can finish what we started,” Changmin said.**

 

**“You mean what you started! And** **_that_ ** **is not likely,” Jaejoong scoffed. “What’s my other option?”**

 

**“Your other option, is to walk out of this room exactly as you are right now,” Changmin stated. “Looking all flustered and with that erection in your pants, for anyone to see.”**

 

**“I’ll take my chances and run,” Jaejoong stated while sending another glare Changmin’s way.**

 

**Turning around, Jaejoong made a quick move to the door, but soon felt himself pressed up against it with both of his hands pinned behind his back in an almost painful manner. He let out a groan of discomfort before turning his head to see Changmin smiling at him.**

 

**“H-hey...you said I had a choice!” Jaejoong stated, wiggling in Changmin’s grasp to see if he could get free, which sadly he could not. His guards really were trained well on how to capture people and keep a hold on them.**

 

**“I did say you had a choice,” Changmin agreed as he tightened his grip. “I never said I was going to accept it though.”**

 

**“So I lost from the very beginning,” the younger growled.**

 

**“Precisely,” Changmin stated before pulling Jaejoong off the door and guiding him back towards the couch with his arms still pinned behind his back.**

 

**Although Jaejoong tried delaying their progress by digging his heels into the floor, Changmin still managed to move them along at a steady pace. All Changmin had to do was shove him the right way, and he would stumble forward more, slightly off balance.**

 

**Right when they reached the couch, Changmin turned Jaejoong around and pushed him backwards.**

 

**“Aahhh!” Jaejoong screamed as he fell back and landed on the couch with his legs splayed open. “Changmin! What the hell do you thi-”**

 

**Jaejoong was cut off when Changmin leaned down and pressed their lips together. As they kissed, Jaejoong could feel Changmin slowly stripping his jacket off and then working on his shirt, but never fully taking it off. The entire time, Jaejoong tried to push Changmin off, but he could never succeed. It was only when Changmin started moving his hands to undo Jaejoong’s pants that the younger started fighting back even more.**

 

**“E-Enough…” Jaejoong panted out, turning his head to the side to free his lips from Changmin’s.**

 

**“How can I stop now when you look like this?” Changmin asked before pulling Jaejoong’s pants all the way open. “Panting and flustered...it's irresistible. Especially with that cute blush running across your face.”**

 

**Without missing a beat, Changmin pulled the younger’s boots off along with his pants and tossed them to the floor. Now Jaejoong was only in his shirt, which was hanging off of one of his shoulders.**

 

**With no way to escape now, since he was** **_not_ ** **running out of this room half naked, Jaejoong curled up on the couch and watched as Changmin began taking off his clothes.**

 

**The first thing Changmin did was unfasten his sword from around his waist and toss it to the floor. It was not like that was going to break it or even come close to damaging it by him tossing it, so he did not really care. Changmin then kicked off his boots while taking off his jacket and shirt before walking towards Jaejoong again while undoing his pants.**

 

**“Are you going to prepare yourself or am I going to have to do that for you?” Changmin asked as his pants dropped to the floor and he stepped out of them.**

 

**Jaejoong saw Changmin’s raging erection and swallowed hard. He tried shuffling away as the older grew closer and closer to him, but there was only so far he could get on the couch before he would topple off.**

 

**“I am** **_not_ ** **doing it in front of you and you are** **_not_ ** **touching me,” Jaejoong stated as he backed himself up between the arm of the couch and the back, so that he was tucked away in a corner.**

 

**“That’s where you’re wrong,” Changmin said before reaching forward and grabbing ahold of one of Jaejoong’s ankles.**

 

**Pulling the younger forward by his ankle, Changmin yanked Jaejoong out of his corner. He then worked on positioning the younger just the way he wanted. In the end, Changmin had Jaejoong so he was kneeling on the couch and bent over the back of it so his ass was pushed out and his hole was exposed.**

 

**“I’ll start preparing you then, if you insist on being stubborn,” Changmin said before pushing in one of his fingers.**

 

**Jaejoong let out a groan as he scratched his nails against the back of the couch and arched his back. When he attempted to move away from Changmin, the older grabbed onto one of his hips to hold him in place. When Jaejoong continued moving around in discomfort, however, Changmin inserted a second finger. That got Jaejoong shaking in both pain and pleasure.**

 

**“Looks like someone gives in easily,” Changmin stated, placing one of his knees onto the couch. “Where’s that foul temper from before?” he asked right before finding that bundle of nerves inside of Jaejoong. “If you really don't want this…tell me to stop. Just that one word.”**

 

**“Aaahhhh! Changmin!” Jaejoong moaned uncontrollably as the fingers inside of him continued moving.**

 

**Changmin let out a small laugh before proceeding to do the same motion over and over again. Each time he struck the same bundle of nerves, Jaejoong would cry out just a little bit louder. His moans continued growing until his body went stiff and shook in pleasure as he came long and hard, spraying his cum all over the back of the couch.**

 

**Shaky breaths left Jaejoong’s mouth as Changmin withdrew his fingers and allowed for him to rest against the couch. He allowed for his legs to fall open more so that his butt now rested on one of the cushions. Jaejoong’s body was shaking in the after affects of pleasure as he felt Changmin pull at his hips.**

 

**Not having any strength right now, Jaejoong could not do anything as Changmin flipped him over so he was now sitting on the couch with his back smearing his cum around. Changmin placed his hand under Jaejoong’s chin and tilted the younger’s head up before planting a quick kiss on his lips.**

 

**“Are you ready for what’s coming next?” Changmin asked as he pushed his erection up against Jaejoong’s twitching entrance.**

 

**“Changmin...we shouldn’t…” Jaejoong panted out as he felt himself shiver again.**

 

**“Oh, but that doesn’t mean we can’t,” Changmin stated before pushing himself into Jaejoong in one go.**

 

**Jaejoong let out a loud moan as he felt Changmin stretching him open. Changmin pulled Jaejoong down more on the couch while continuing to thrust into him. Right away, the younger wrapped his legs around Changmin’s waist and moaned louder when the older hit the bundle of nerves inside of him.**

 

**“Ch-Changmin! There...hit there again!” Jaejoong shouted in pleasure, gripping onto the couch as hard as he could.**

 

**“You always start out not wanting to do this, but you quickly fall in love with it,” Changmin stated without stopping his thrusts. “This is why you should give me another chance. I can make you feel like this as much as you want.”**

 

**“Shut up!” Jaejoong screamed as he backed his head against the couch and closed his eyes. “Just...harder...mmmm...faster...aahh...m-more…!” he moaned out as he was rammed into. “Please! I want more!” he cried out in pleasure.**

 

**“Yes, Your Majesty,” Changmin replied, doing as Jaejoong had just said. “I wouldn't want to disobey an order.”**

 

**The small library soon filled with the sound of moaning, slapping skin, and the couch scratching against the floor occasionally as the two of them moved together. Jaejoong was geting so loud at one point that Changmin had to cover his mouth with one of his hands to ensure no one passing would hear them. Sure, they might not come in if they heard what was going on inside, but there was no need to start rumors like this either.**

 

**When Changmin leaned in closer to Jaejoong, the younger wrapped his arms around his back and began clawing at him in pleasure. Changmin cringed a little at the feeling of Jaejoong’s nails clawing at him, but he never faltered his thrusts. Jaejoong hated that he gave into the pleasure Changmin was giving him so easily, but he just could not stop his body from reacting this way. It was impossible.**

 

**“Are you ready to cum soon?” Changmin asked, removing his hand from the younger’s mouth so he could respond.**

 

**“P-please…” Jaejoong moaned out, his eyes glossed over in ecstasy.**

 

**“Please what?” Changmin asked, thrusting all the way in as hard as he could.**

 

**“Aaaaahhhhh! Please! Please make me cum!” the younger shouted in pleasure, his back arching away from the couch.**

 

**As soon as those words left Jaejoong’s mouth, Changmin started thrusting even harder and faster. Neither of them attempted to hold back their moans or hide them at this point, and Jaejoong finally started moving his hips.**

 

**“Changmin!” Jaejoong moaned, feeling himself just at the edge of reaching his orgasm.**

 

**“Cum for me, Jaejoong,” Changmin groaned in his ear when he felt the younger tighten around him.**

 

**Throwing his head back, Jaejoong released the loudest moan he could and felt as his cum splattered against his and Changmin’s stomachs and chests. At the same time, Jaejoong also felt Changmin releasing inside of him, filling him with his warm cum.**

 

**With a heavy sigh, Jaejoong slumped his back against the couch with his eyes slightly cracked open and his mouth partially open as well. His body felt limp as his hole spasmed slightly from all the pleasure he had just received. He could feel himself clenching around Changmin as they stayed still.**

 

**Changmin braced his hands against the back of the couch as he stared down at Jaejoong. While looking down at the younger, he could not miss the faint smile crossing his dry, parted lips. A smile of his own crossed his own lips as he realized he had come closer to making Jaejoong remember how much they had loved each other in the past.**

 

**The two of them rested for a couple of minutes before Changmin finally pulled out of Jaejoong. He slowly pulled himself out while Jaejoong dropped his legs and arms away from him, too tired now to keep his grip.**

 

**Still breathing hard, Jaejoong looked up at Changmin through half open eyes and watched as he casually leaned down and started picking up his clothes. He did not understand how Changmin could do something like that with him and then act as if they had just been carrying on with their normal day’s schedule.**

 

**Jaejoong wanted to move into a more comfortable position on the couch, but right now his body felt too tired and his legs felt like gelatin.**

 

**“So...have I managed to sway your opinion on my offer?” Changmin asked as soon as he had his pants pulled back on and was working on closing them.**

 

**Lowering his gaze to the floor, Jaejoong cleared his throat and worked on sitting up at least a bit straighter on the couch so he was not splayed out for Changmin to see. The smile on his face was now gone.**

 

**“I guess you don’t need to be drunk in order to have sex with me,” Jaejoong stated, completely ignoring Changmin’s question. “You could have had me fooled based off the other two times.”**

 

**“Just needed those to gather courage,” Changmin stated. “You already know I remember our first time together and clearly the second.”**

 

**“Pft!” Jaejoong scoffed, forcing himself to stand up from the couch and to start getting dressed so he would not be the only one naked in the room. He almost fell back onto the couch when he first attempted to stand, but he somehow managed to keep his balance.**

 

**“Need help?” Changmin offered as he extended one of his hands towards the younger.**

 

**“Don’t. Touch. Me,” Jaejoong told him with a stern expression on his face.**

 

**“Alright, alright,” Changmin said as he raised his hands to show he was not going to make a move for him.**

 

**Moving around and getting himself dressed might have been harder for Jaejoong than he thought it would have been, but he did not want Changmin to know he was feeling so weak. He wanted to show the man that having sex with him did nothing to him...did nothing for him, for that matter.**

 

**“Getting married because of the circumstances and having to move away from you...” Changmin sighed out while looking at Jaejoong. “It was a miserable marriage, honestly. Sure my wife and I got along, but it wasn’t anything spectacular. But now that it’s over, we can be together again, Jaejoong.”**

 

**Jaejoong worked on closing up his pants and pulled on his boots before looking back up at Changmin. The two of them stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Jaejoong bent down and grabbed his shirt and jacket. As he stood there, he watched as Changmin eyed his chest and stomach.**

 

**“The kingdom will need an heir. And I’m the only one who can give them one,” Jaejoong pointed out in a flat tone as he stated the most important duty he had as a king. “No heir...and the kingdom will not go on.”**

 

**“You can have your heir,” Changmin explained smugly. “Go off and marry whomever you, or your advisers, choose and produce your heir,” he stated calmly.**

 

**“You say that as if it were easy, considering I have only ever held men in my heart,” Jaejoong pointed out, raising one of his eyebrows. “And if you want me back so badly, why are you telling me to go off and get married? How do you win in that situation?” he asked out of curiosity as he finished pulling on his shirt.**

 

**“When your wife is pregnant, or even when she isn’t, you can come to me and we will continue seeing each other and having sex,” Changmin explained, taking a couple of steps closer to Jaejoong with a predatory stare.**

 

**Jaejoong squinted at Changmin as he took a step back away from the man. He was almost dressed now and did not wish to have his clothes torn off of him again.**

 

**“If I get married like you chose to do, then I am completely cutting you out of my life Changmin,” Jaejoong stated, grabbing his jacket off the back of the couch and clutching it in his hands. “I will make sure you are sent away again and you will never return here. Even if I prefer men, I would never disgrace my wife by going behind her back to sleep with you.”**

 

**“Jaejoong, plenty of kings in the past, even your father most likely, took mistresses while they were married,” Changmin explained.**

 

**“Do** **_not_ ** **bring my father into this, Changmin,” Jaejoong warned in a firm voice, clenched hands slightly shaking.**

 

**“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to bring you any offence,” Changmin explained, holding his hands up in apology. “I just simply meant to point out that kings are known to sleep with other people during their marriage, since their wife cannot be there for them all the time and meet all their needs.”**

 

**“Even so, what would my future wife think if she ever found out I was sleeping around? And not just sleeping around, but with another man?” Jaejoong questioned. “Then on top of that, being on the receiving end?”**

 

**“She would get over it as long as you put a prince inside of her,” Changmin stated with a shrug of his shoulders. “I’m sure if you even put a princess in her the first time, she’d be thrilled.”**

 

**Glaring at the older, Jaejoong began walking towards him and pushed his way past him, heading to the door. Jaejoong unlocked the door and threw it open so hard that it banged against the wall with an ear shattering crack. Quickly, Jaejoong pulled on his jacket before grabbing hold of the door handle and glancing back into the room at Changmin disapprovingly. Without saying a word, Jaejoong slammed the door closed behind him and left Changmin alone in the room that smelled too heavily of sex and sweat.**

 

**Jaejoong leaned up against the door for a couple of seconds, running his hand through his hair to make sure it did not look too bad. No doubt it was still messed up a bit, but he would have to worry about that later. Only after he had calmed down a bit more and straightened his clothes out, he heaved himself off the door and begin walking down the hall. He slowed his pace the more he began thinking, and because he hurt from just having sex with Changmin.**

 

**_How could Changmin think I would come back to him and do something like that to my future wife?_ ** **Jaejoong wondered as he found himself in the hall where the portraits of past kings and queens hung on the wall.**

 

**Walking down the hallway, Jaejoong kept going until he reached the portrait of his father and mother. The two of them looked good together. Happy. All the kings and queens did for that matter. Even if it was an arranged marriage they had been forced into for the sake of their kingdoms, they all seemed to be happy with each other. Although they were not smiling in the portraits, since that was not what royalty did for them, Jaejoong still knew they were happy from their body posture or how they were holding hands. Jaejoong could not bring himself to believe what Changmin had said about past kings having mistresses.**

 

**_You didn’t sleep around behind mother’s back when you were married...right father?_ ** **Jaejoong asked as he stared at the portrait.** **_You wouldn’t do that to her...risk your marriage and happiness like that. You loved her a lot. You must have._ **

 

**Reaching his hand up, Jaejoong lightly ran his fingers over the bottom of the painted canvas. The pictures were all huge, at least standing five or six feet tall and three or four feet wide, depending on when they were painted. Slowly, his fingers ran down to the metal frame that held them in place, the cool metal feeling nice under his fingertips.**

 

**With a heavy sigh, Jaejoong lowered his head, dropped his hand away from the portrait, and began walking away. He knew the chances of his father seeing someone else besides his mother was high, but he did not want to think about that right now. He did not want to think about him and Changmin, or having to get married and produce an heir one day. All he wanted to think about was Yunho.**

 

**That got him stopping right in his tracks. His feet shuffled to a stop and he picked his head back up, staring straight down the hallway.**

 

**“Yunho...why am I thinking about him?” Jaejoong whispered to himself. He then found himself crouching down and pulling at his hair with both his hands. “Why did I have to say I love him?” he groaned in regret.** **_Was it to save him? To get Changmin’s attention off of him? To...to...do something!?_ ** **Now he was pulling even harder on his hair  and stomping his feet in frustration a bit. This was all getting too confusing.**

 

**Footsteps were heard coming down the hallway which made Jaejoong jump up and hide in the nearest spot he could find. In his desperation to hide, Jaejoong had crammed himself into a small opening in the wall where a suit of armor use to stand, but had been removed years ago after one of the legs had started to rust and caused it to collapse. He crouched there, feeling pain in his back from his most recent activity with Changmin.**

 

**Jaejoong stayed there until the guard passed, having no idea why he had thought he needed to hide when he was the king. He figured he was just shaken from everything that had happened to him so far today for it only being the morning.**

 

**Finding he did not feel like moving, Jaejoong slumped down to the floor in his hiding spot. He pulled his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around them as he thought. Sure, this was not what a king of a kingdom should be doing, but he did not care right now since no other king had probably gone through what he had and currently was.**

 

**_Maybe I confessed to Yunho because it was easier than continuing to deny it..._ ** **Jaejoong thought to himself as he continued sitting in his hiding spot.** **_Or many I am just scared of him forcing himself on me again if he does manage to get free or something...it’s not an absurd option...though I think he’s changed enough by now._ **

 

**Not liking where his mind was wandering off to, Jaejoong hit himself on the head a couple of times and let out a louder than intended groan of frustration. Groaning to himself and stomping his feet against the floor again, Jaejoong failed to hear someone approaching him.**

 

**“Umm...excuse me?” a female voice called meekly. “Your Highness?”**

 

**Jaejoong froze where he was and looked up. It was a young looking woman dressed in a maid’s uniform staring down at him while clutching her hands together. Her hair was done in two french braids to keep it out of her face and her eyes were large, filled with concern. She blinked a couple of times while cocking her head to the side slightly.**

 

**“Do you need something? I don’t remember seeing you working around here before,” Jaejoong stated as he picked himself up from the floor and dusted himself off a bit.**

 

**“I...I was just hired a month ago to help out around the castle,” the young woman stated while nervously fidgeting with her hands. “I just...I heard groaning and came to investigate,” she explained, her voice slightly shaking. “If you are in pain, I can go get the doctor, Your Highness. He can get you some medicine to help with whatever you’re having problems with,” she stated in a cheerful voice at the thought of helping the king in any way.**

 

**“There’s no need for that,” Jaejoong replied, straightening out his clothes so they did not just look like he had been crawling around on the floor. “I am quite alright.”**

 

**“If that’s you being alright, then I am worried about what you look like when you are in pain, Your Highness” the young woman stated.**

 

**Jaejoong could not help but let out a couple small laughs, using his hand to cover his mouth. He was finding this young woman to be quite entertaining. Quickly, though, Jaejoong cleared his throat and straightened himself out. The next time he looked at the young woman, he had a smile on his face and he saw her face brighten as well.**

 

**“What is your name?” he asked with a kind look in his eyes.**

 

**“Oh! My name? It’s Shin Sunhee, Your Highness” the girl stated even more nervously now.**

 

**“Thank you for coming to check on me, Sunhee” Jaejoong stated with a small bow. “And thank you for cheering me up some. I needed that after how today has been going so far.”**

 

**“I am glad to hear that, Your Highness,” Sunhee said with a larger bow back. “I will be on my way then. I hope your day gets better, Your Highness.”**

 

**Once Jaejoong nodded his head, the young woman started walking away to continue doing whatever it was she needed to do. That little chat had been refreshing to Jaejoong. All the women who worked in the castle were older than him by quite a number of years, usually had a dull attitude, and did not want to talk much or anything. They usually only wanted to do their job, do it correctly and well, and be on their way to the next task of the day. Right away, though, Jaejoong knew he would want Sunhee to look after his heir...whenever he had one.**

 

**Crossing his arms behind his back, holding one of his wrists in his other hand, Jaejoong continued walking down the hall to give himself time to think and clear his mind more. Hopefully all of the drama was done for the day, or he was not sure if he would make it through in one piece.**

 


	40. We Barely Made It Out

 

**Jaejoong continued making his way down different hallways with no destination in mind. He just wanted to keep walking and keep his mind busy.**

 

**After a couple minutes of walking, he spotted Junsu running down the hallway waving him down like a madman. Jaejoong waved back to his friend as they continued growing closer to one another.**

 

**“Jaejoong, I’ve been…” Junsu paused and leaned closer to Jaejoong and sniffed him. “Wow...you really smell like...sex…” he said while holding his hand up to his nose and scrunching his face a bit.**

 

**“Is it that bad?” Jaejoong asked, smelling himself quickly.**

 

**“It could be worse,” Junsu replied honestly. “Have you found a way to have sex with Yunho if you smell that bad?”**

 

**“It...it wasn’t with Yunho…” Jaejoong replied, looking down at the floor, feeling ashamed about what he had done with Changmin. Especially when he knew he would never have feelings for the man again.**

 

**“So...you had sex with Changmin again?” Junsu asked in a half shocked voice.**

 

**“Ding, ding, ding…” Jaejoong said unenthusiastically while he made the OK sign with his fingers and let out a heavy sigh.**

 

**“But I thought that-”**

 

**“Don’t ask about it,” Jaejoong said, cutting Junsu off.**

 

**Jaejoong motioned for Junsu to follow him and led them into one of the castle’s many courtyards. He just needed some fresh air, and also thought that being outside might make the smell of sex hanging on him less noticeable. Thankfully no one else was wandering around outside when they reached there, and the two of them were able to sit at a table positioned under a gazebo.**

 

**“Look…” Jaejoong said, playing with his hands nervously. “I might have accidently told Yunho that I love him in front of Changmin and two other guards,” he explained.**

 

**“That probably was** **_not_ ** **the smartest thing to do,” Junsu stated, not that Jaejoong needed to be told that.**

 

**“I know that it’s what resulted in…” Jaejoong cut himself off and motioned at his body, referring to the smell of sex radiating off of him. “Changmin got a bit…jealous...maybe you could call it possessive…” he explained while rolling his eyes slightly. “He wants me to give him a second chance, but there’s no way I’m about to do him.”**

 

**Junsu leaned back in his chair and crossed his ankle over his knee as he watched Jaejoong. It was already the second time Changmin had forced Jaejoong into having sex with him since he had arrived back unannounced.**

 

**Getting up from the table, Jaejoong went over to the side of the gazebo and rested his elbows on the railing while looking at the flowers that were blooming in the garden. The floorboards of the gazebo creaked a little as Junsu walked up next to Jaejoong and leaned back against the railing, with his arms folded over his chest, and turned his head to watch Jaejoong.**

 

**“Hey, Jaejoong,” Junsu called in order to catch the older’s attention.**

 

**“Hmmm?” Jaejoong replied, not turning his head to look at Junsu, but instead watching as the flowers blew in the gentle breeze.**

 

**“What do you say we sneak into the dungeon tonight and check up on Yoochun and Yunho?” he offered, trying to think of a way to cheer Jaejoong up at least a little bit.**

 

**Instantly, Jaejoong perked up and turned towards Junsu with a small smile on his face. That smile soon faded though as he cocked his head a little.**

 

**“How do you know Yunho is back in the dungeon?” Jaejoong questioned. “I never told you about that part…” he stated, giving his friend a strange look.**

 

**“Word gets around fast,” Junsu replied. “The guards were talking about how he was putting up a bit of a fight when they got into the dungeon. Complaining about how he was easier to handle when he first arrived here,” he explained.**

 

**“At least he’s back to his normal self,” Jaejoong stated. “It’s better for him to have more energy than to be half dead in his cell,” he pointed out, having no doubt in his head that Yunho would have died down there if he went untreated.**

 

**“Yes, yes...all is good in the world of Yunho’s health,” Junsu stated. “Now what about the plan to go and see them tonight? Are we doing it?” the younger questioned eagerly since he had not seen Yoochun in a while.**

 

**“I like the sound of that plan,” Jaejoong agreed. “We can spend the night in the study room and then sneak out once it gets later,” he explained, thinking of the easiest way to get to the room they needed to.**

 

**“But this time, we need to be quiet once we’re down there,” Junsu pointed out.**

 

**“Agreed. We cannot get caught down there again or the guards will start to get suspicious of how we’re getting down there,” Jaejoong stated.**

 

**“You’re the one who needs to stay quiet,” Junsu said in a dull tone. “ You can’t go saying** **_we_ ** **have to stay quiet. Don’t forget, you were the one whose screaming gave us away last time.”**

 

**“Yeah, yeah…” Jaejoong said, pushing himself off the railing as he listened to Junsu laugh at him. “We should go back inside now. We don’t want anyone coming to look for us and I don’t know about you, but I haven’t had anything to eat yet.”**

 

**“Then let’s go grab something from the kitchen. I only managed to snag a biscuit while I was searching for you, and that’s not enough to keep me full till lunch,” Junsu admitted just as his stomach grumbled in hunger.**

 

**The two of them made their way back inside the castle and to the kitchen, where they quickly grabbed food and ate their meal together. There was barely any talking between the two of them because they were both so hungry at the moment.**

 

**Once they were finished eating, Jaejoong had to go off and meet with his advisors. Junsu, on the other hand, was off to organize scrolls he had unfortunately knocked over the other day. He had been in such a hurry to look through more things taken from Yunho’s ship that he had made a clumsy mistake.**

 

**While Jaejoong met with his advisors, he was given updated information on other royal families, battle strategies, and shipping information. This meant his and Junsu’s plan for tonight was going to work even better. Since he would need to input this information into books and get things organized property, it would give him a reason to be in the study room and to keep Junsu there for company, or to read him things that needed to get transcribed. It was just every moment leading up to that point that was going to slowly kill him.**

 

**When dinner time came, Jaejoong ate with Junsu in the dining room as they talked things out for tonight. While they were talking, however, there was a knock on the door.**

 

**“Enter,” Jaejoong called as he and Junsu went silent so no one would overhear them. If anyone overheard, it could ruin everything and give away that there were tunnels throughout the castle.**

 

**As soon as the door opened, Jaejoong wished he would have told the person to go away.**

 

**It was Changmin.**

 

**Jaejoong had not seen Changmin all day long, and had worked his best on avoiding the man at all means possible. He was angry at him for more than one reason and did not want to have to deal with him more than he needed to.**

 

**“I have nothing to say to you right now, Changmin. You may leave,” Jaejoong stated, averting his eyes back to the table and flicking his wrist in a shooing motion.**

 

**“I was the one who came to talk to you,” Changmin pointed out. “I have something I need to say to you. I don’t care if you answer back or not, but I’m just curious.”**

 

**“Then ask quickly and leave,” Jaejoong said, taking a sip of wine from his glass before swirling the remaining liquid around in his glass in a bored manner.**

 

**“Is your body alright from earlier today?” Changmin asked while Jaejoong was in mid-swallow.**

 

**Jaejoong started coughing right away on the wine he had been swallowing. He quickly grabbed his napkin and covered his mouth as he looked up and glared at Changmin while slamming the dirty napkin onto the table loudly. Oh if looks could kill, Changmin would be dead right now.**

 

**“Changmin, I think you should leave now,” Junsu said, turning to face the royal guard.**

 

**“I just wanted to make sure,” the man stated calmly. “I was rough with him, although he was moaning in pleasure for the most part,” Changmin said with a smirk across his face.**

 

**At the mention of that, Jaejoong slammed both of his hands down on the table and stood up, causing his chair to topple back and skin against the floor. After the echo of the chair hitting the floor died down, the room went completely silent.**

 

**“You look like you’re doing alright,” Changmin said after a couple more seconds of silence while Jaejoong stared him down. “I still hope you will still put into consideration what I asked you earlier today and take away your empty threat.”**

 

**“Changmin!” Jaejoong shouted as the man turned around to leave the room.**

 

**“Think about it, Jaejoong. It could work,” Changmin stated before opening the door and leaving.**

 

**The giant door thud closed behind him, echoing in the large, silent room. Junsu sat back down and watched as Jaejoong picked his chair up, moving it back at the table before sitting down once again.**

 

**“Care to elaborate on what Changmin just said?” Junsu asked as he began eating again.**

 

**Jaejoong picked up his fork and began poking at his food, pushing it around on his plate aimlessly. Changmin just had to come in and make his mostly good afternoon turn bad in only a couple of minutes.**

 

**“I already told you about how he wants me to give him a second chance,” Jaejoong stated with a heavy sigh.**

 

**“Why do I a feeling there’s something much more outrageous that he’s requested?” Junsu asked, slouching down in his chair slightly.**

 

**“Because there is,” Jaejoong answered. “We also got on the topic about what would happen when I need to produce an heir.”**

 

**“He would be completely out of the picture when that time comes,” Junsu stated. “You’ll have your wife to concentrate on.”**

 

**“Changmin said he would want me to see him at night once I am married, if I give him this second chance,” Jaejoong explained, realizing it sounded even more ridiculous now that he was explaining it outloud. “I told him if anything, I would do what he did to me when he got married. Of course...I cannot leave the castle, so I would send him away and never allow him to come back here or see me,” Jaejoong explained.**

 

**“Is that really an empty threat like he said? Saying you would send him away? Or were you serious about doing that once you’re married?” Junsu asked while he stopped eating and stared at Jaejoong.**

 

**“I’m not sure if I meant it or not, to be honest…” Jaejoong admitted. “I was really mad at the time and it just kind of...came out. But at the same time, I did mean what I said. It’s just...complicated,” he finally said before starting to eat again.**

 

**Junsu slowly chewed his food as he watched Jaejoong begin to eat again. He could tell his friend was truly feeling conflicted about life right now. He had been confused before Changmin had come back, and was now even more so with him in the picture again. Junsu felt bad for Jaejoong, but had absolutely no idea what he could do for him besides just being there for him when he needed someone to talk to.**

 

**The two of them continued eating their dinner in silence until they were both finished. When the time came, they got up from the table, Jaejoong grabbed what he needed to, and they made their way to the study room.**

 

**When they were spotted carrying different scrolls and books, no one questioned them, especially as they neared the study room. Everyone just assumed Jaejoong would be working hard during the night and Junsu was there for company, and to keep him awake. Nothing was out of the ordinary to anyone, just as Jaejoong and Junsu had hoped.**

 

**While they were killing time in the study room, Jaejoong actually did do some work, since it was his duty as the king. Junsu and him also talked more about Changmin and other various things that were of no importance, other than killing time as they waited for it to get later in the night.**

 

**“I heard not as many guards are kept outside of the dungeon anymore at night,” Junsu said as the night grew darker. “There use to be at least five in case something happened or they got too loud. I guess they’ve really quieted down there recently, so they have cut it down to only two, sometimes one.”**

 

**“That is good news for us,” Jaejoong said as he closed the book he had just finished writing in. “How did you find that out?”**

 

**“When you work among the guards, they sometimes tend to forget you are there so they talk just about anything,” Junsu stated with a small chuckle.**

 

**“Hopefully you don’t hear anything bad,” Jaejoong said, standing up from the table.**

 

**“Mainly they like talking about who’s having sex with who,” Junsu admitted. “Guards and maids, guards and guards, maids and maids...you would honestly be surprised to know what goes around in here at night...middle of the day...any time they can get a bit a free time to go have some fun themselves,” he explained. “I guess the big news is what’s happening between a new maid named Sunhee and the stable boy.”**

 

**“I did** **_not_ ** **need to know that,” Jaejoong said, shaking his head back and forth.**

 

**“Sorry,” Junsu said with a small laugh. “If I get to listen to those things though...I just figured it was fair for you to hear of them as well,” he stated, patting Jaejoong on the shoulder with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Uuhhggg...let’s just get ready to go. It’s late enough and a guard should be walking past on patrol in the next couple of minutes,” the older stated.**

 

**Nodding his head, Junsu put away the scrolls and things he had been looking at and got ready along with Jaejoong.**

 

**It did not take long for Jaejoong to give Junsu the signal to start going. The two of them made it out of the study room quietly, making sure the door was closed behind them. With the coast completely clear, they hurried to the other room, slipped inside, removed the back panel to the wardrobe, stepped inside, closed everything up, and were on their way with a torch to light the way.**

 

**They traveled as quickly as they could through the tunnel before sliding the hidden door in the dungeon open and popping out.**

 

**Jaejoong was the first to enter the dungeon and signal for everyone to be silent, not that they did not know that already. Junsu then handed Jaejoong the torch so he could get out as well. The torch was placed into a holder on the wall once they were both standing in the dungeon, lighting the room up just enough for them to make out who was who in their cells.**

 

**Without thinking twice, Jaejoong headed towards Yunho’s cell and Junsu went to Yoochun.**

 

**Yunho had not been placed in the same cell as before, but one that was more isolated from everyone else this time. When Jaejoong found it and looked in, he was shocked at what he saw.**

 

**In the dark, Yunho was forced into a kneeling position with his wrists shackled above his head and his ankles behind him so it was impossible for him to move. Jaejoong also saw a heavy iron collar secured around his neck that kept Yunho pulled back so he he was unable to lean forward. There were also chains wound around his waist, which were secured to either the shackles around his wrists or ankles to keep him as still as possible. The weight from that many chains hanging on his body must have been pure torture.**

 

**“Yunho…” Jaejoong whispered in shock as he took in the man’s current position.**

 

**“Jaejoong,” Yunho replied as he shifted a little, causing the chains to rattle around.**

 

**“Are you alright?” Jaejoong asked, even though it seemed like a stupid question based off Yunho’s current position.**

 

**“I’ve been in worse,” Yunho replied with a couple more small tugs at his chains.**

 

**Jaejoong kneeled outside Yunho’s cell, clutching at the bars, and looked at the man. Even if Yunho had been left free to move around in his cell, there would not be much space. This was a much smaller cell than what the rest were in.**

 

**“Jaejoong,” Yunho called, grabbing his attention. “Is this what you meant by things would become more difficult and dangerous if we liked each other now?” he asked, keeping his eyes on Jaejoong to see what his reaction would be.**

 

**“Yes…” Jaejoong finally replied in a low tone. “I’m sorry, Yunho. If I wouldn’t have said anything today...you wouldn’t be in this position now.”**

 

**“I’d still be down here, Jaejoong...hate to break it to you,” the older said in a joking voice. “They were going to bring me back down here regardless of anything you said,” Yunho pointed out.**

 

**“But you wouldn’t be all chained up like that if I would have chosen a different time to say that,” Jaejoong clarified. “Saying in front of Changmin and those guards...was** **_not_ ** **the best choice I’ve ever made…”**

 

**Staying silent, Jaejoong sat down fully on the floor and tilted his head down. He knew he loved Yunho, and not because he had been the man’s captive and had grown to like him...but because he actually had feelings for him.**

 

**Yunho had told him how he had feelings for him from all those years ago when they first saw each other. While Jaejoong had brushed it off, saying how that was impossible, he had actually felt the exact same way. All those years ago, when he had first seen Yunho, without knowing who he was, just that he was a pirate, he had developed feelings for him. It had been hard for Jaejoong to understand it at the time and he thought the feelings would go away quickly, but they never had. He even had his interest in Changmin back then, so it had confused him even more why he was liking this strange pirate child. It had been easy for him to distract himself from Yunho all those years ago though, because he was spending all his time with Changmin. But then...him becoming king, and being captured...there was nothing he could do but deny having feelings for Yunho and act the way he had. That had been made even easier when Yunho had raped him.**

 

**Burying his feelings came as second nature.**

 

**As he was thinking, Jaejoong looked over to Junsu to see him with Yoochun. They were as close as possible to each other, with only the bars of the cell separating them. Jaejoong watched for a little while longer before he watched Yoochun reach through the bars and grab Junsu’s face. Then, their lips met, and Junsu reached through the bars to grab onto Yoochun.**

 

**Although Jaejoong would not admit this out loud, a part of him wished that Yunho was free so they could kiss and touch each other as well. Jaejoong could not help but almost feel jealous as he watched Junsu and Yoochun enjoying each other, even if it was only for a short period of time and with limited contact. It was still better than what he was able to get with Yunho. He knew even if he reached his arm through the bars, he would not be able to reach Yunho.**

 

**“I want to get you out of those chains,” Jaejoong said when he finally looked back up to find Yunho was still watching him.**

 

**“Good luck with that...the guards outside have the key,” Yunho stated with a defeated sigh.**

 

**Jaejoong was about to say something when he heard talking from the other side of the dungeon door growing louder and louder.**

 

**“I have to go,” Jaejoong whispered to Yunho while quickly standing up.**

 

**Yunho only nodded in understanding as he watched Jaejoong walk towards Junsu and pull him to his feet before grabbing the torch from the wall and leading them back to the secret passage in the wall. They both disappeared and closed the secret door behind them. It was just as the stone door was closing that the door to the dungeon opened.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu made their way back through the tunnel and were popping out of the wardrobe in no time. The two of them took a couple of stumbling steps before closing up the wardrobe again. Both were panting slightly from racing back through the tunnel and just looked at each other while shaking their heads.**

 

**“We** **_barely_ ** **made it out,” Junsu sighed, leaning up against a nearby wall.**

 

**“I would say,” Jaejoong agreed. “If you would have held onto Yoochun for any longer, we** **_would_ ** **have been caught.”**

 

**The younger puffed out his cheeks slightly, knowing that what Jaejoong had said was true. He would have gladly gotten caught talking to Yoochun if it would not have caused suspicion as to how he had gotten down there.**

 

**They waited in the room until they heard the guard on duty walk past, and then made their way quickly up to Jaejoong’s room where they could talk more. A couple of times on their way back, they had to quickly duck into another room to prevent themselves from being spotted. It was only when they were almost at Jaejoong’s room that they realized there was no real need for them to hide. They had been in the study room, after all, so it would only make sense they would be coming back to their rooms eventually. They figured it must have been because they were close to getting caught in the dungeon that they were so jumpy.**

 

**When they finally made it back to Jaejoong’s room, Jaejoong locked the door behind them and they both went to go sit on his bed where they could be comfortable.**

 

**“Did you at least get to talk with Yoochun enough?” Jaejoong asked, though it would have been nice to have spent more time down there.**

 

**“I did. He said they are being fed two meals a day and no one is doing terribly down there,” Junsu explained. “How’s Yunho?”**

 

**Declining his head, Jaejoong took a deep breath.**

 

**“He’s completely shackled down,” Jaejoong stated. “There’s no way for him to move at all and he has been like that all day.”**

 

**“We have to do something…” Junsu said while rubbing his chin.**

 

**“Agreed,” Jaejoong replied, nodding his head.**

 

**“I want to get Yoochun out!” Junsu shouted at the same time Jaejoong screamed, “I want to get Yunho out!”**

 

**Both of them looked at each other before laughing a little. They were both on the same page. Now they just had to think of a way to do it. That was going to be the tricky part since no one in the castle, or the rest of the kingdom for that matter, would react well to releasing pirates.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu talked for a little while longer, knowing they needed to get to sleep eventually. While they stayed up talking, they discussed different plans for how to get Yunho and Yoochun out from the dungeon.**

 

**Stealing the keys and sneaking them out of the secret passage was one option, but that would be difficult. Missing keys would be easily noticed, along with empty cells.**

 

**Jaejoong could always say he wanted to interrogate Yunho and Yoochun along with Junsu, but that would probably never be allowed, even if he commanded it. It would be deemed too dangerous after what the pirates had done to them. Not to mention there would be other officials in the room if there was an interrogation.**

 

**Even the crazy idea of hiring someone else to break into the castle and break them out of the dungeon crossed their minds. That was the quickest to be crossed off of their list, however. Not only was that highly improbable, but inviting more dangerous people into the castle which was never a good idea. Things could go wrong too quickly.**

 

**The last thing they could think of was bribing either some of the guards or maids and having them set the pirates free. Bribed just the right way, they were both confident someone would offer their services, but that could also turn out bad. A slip of the tongue and others would find out quickly, and those who volunteered could be sentenced to death. Not only would Jaejoong then have those deaths on his hands, but no doubt there would be stricter rules put in place.**

 

**“This is more difficult than I thought it was going to be…” Junsu complained as he flopped back and laid on the bed.**

 

**“What? Did you think we were going to have one great, flawless idea right away?” Jaejoong asked as he laid back next to Junsu and let out a heavy sigh.**

 

**“No, I didn’t expect that. I just would have thought we could come up with an idea we’d be able to build off of, instead of being left with nothing at all,” Junsu explained, shrugging his shoulders.**

 

**“We’ll have more time to think this through,” Jaejoong stated. “There’s been no talk of moving any of the prisoners that has been discusses yet. I would know about it if there had been.”**

 

**“How much longer do you think we have before something’s done with them?” Junsu asked next, turning on his side to face Jaejoong more.**

 

**“I honestly have no idea. They’re not being treated like normal prisoners, so anything could happen really…” Jaejoong answered, closing his eyes as he yawned slightly. “But we can worry about that more tomorrow. For now, we need to get some sleep. We won’t be as alert or able to come up with ideas if we’re half asleep.”**

 

**“Agreed,” Junsu said before getting himself situated under the covers and closing his eyes.**

 

**It was a good thing the two of them were so use to sleeping in the same bed because as soon as Junsu closed his eyes, he felt Jaejoong move closer to him and hug him close for comfort. Junsu did not know if it was for Jaejoong’s own comfort, to comfort him, or a little bit of both, but it was welcomed either way.**

 

**What the two of them did not know, was that someone had been listening to their conversation the entire time. Someone who had seen them walking back to Jaejoong’s room and decided to follow them.**

 

**That someone, was Changmin.**

 


	41. Open The Door

**The next morning, Jaejoong was woken up by the sound of his door closing. Bolting up in bed, he looked over towards the door to see Junsu holding a tray filled with food.**

 

**“Mmmm…” Jaejoong groaned as he rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his messy hair. “What...what time is it…?” he asked in a groggy voice as his eyes focused more in his sleepy daze.**

 

**“Later than it should be for you to** **_just_ ** **be getting up,” Junsu replied. “Guards came knocking on your door earlier and you didn’t even** **_flinch_ ** **. If we hadn’t been talking last night, I would have thought you were dead! But I had to get up and answer it and then grab us some breakfast.”**

 

**Grunting, Jaejoong pushed the covers back and threw his legs over the side of the bed to stand up. Quickly stretching his back, he then shuffled his feet as he made his way over to the table where Junsu was setting the plates and bowls down for them.**

 

**“Thanks for grabbing breakfast,” Jaejoong said as he plopped himself down in his chair and looked at the steam rising off the food. “Uhhh...everything looks so good right now, I don’t know where to start,” he added with his mouth already watering.**

 

**“You’re welcome,” Junsu said, taking his seat across from Jaejoong as they began eating. “I figured food would help wake you up.”**

 

**“Did I really sleep right through someone knocking on my door?” Jaejoong asked between bites. “I always become alert when someone’s at my door,” he stated with a confident nod of his head.**

 

**“Not only knocking, the guard started calling for you as well,” Junsu explained. “He looked really confused when I was the one who answered the door instead.”**

 

**“Well at least I’m awake now, that’s all that matters” Jaejoong stated before stabbing some of the food onto his fork. “Let’s eat and then go check on everyone in the dungeon,” he said. “They cannot stop us since it will look like a surprise check,” he pointed out though a half-full mouth of food.**

 

**Nodding his head, Junsu started eating his breakfast again. Both of them were scarfing down whatever was on their plate, whether because of actual hunger or being excited to see Yunho and Yoochun again they were not sure.**

 

**After they were finished eating, they decided to go get cleaned up. Junsu quickly went back to his room to bathe and change his clothes, while Jaejoong did the same in his room. Both of them bathed and changed quickly, not daring to waste any time. Just as Jaejoong was approaching Junsu’s room, he saw his friend stepped out, giving one last tug at his jacket to make sure it was straight.**

 

**Without speaking a word, they turned and started making their way towards the dungeon.**

 

**“Your Highness, what are you doing down here?” one of the guards asked when the two of them approached the dungeon door.**

 

**“We have come to check up on the prisoners,” Jaejoong stated in a firm tone.**

 

**“There’s really no need for that, Your Highness” a second guard stated.**

 

**Jaejoong looked from one guard to the other a couple of times before attempting to push past them. When he tried, however, they both blocked the door and pushed him back. Trying again only earned Jaejoong the same result. Even when Junsu made an attempt to get past them, they pushed him away. This was just getting aggravating at this point.**

 

**“If you do not let me past I will-”**

 

**“What’s the problem here?” came a strong voice from behind them.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu turned around to see Changmin walking towards them with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword comfortably and the other hanging at his side in a relaxed fashion. Even though Jaejoong wanted to roll his eyes at the older man, he held back and kept his composure.**

 

**“They’re attempting to go in and see the prisoners,” the first guard explained. “But you ordered us not to let them in so we-”**

 

**“What!?” Jaejoong shouted in anger. “** **_You’re_ ** **the reason we cannot get in!? Why would you want to stop us? It’s not like we can do anything!” he shouted, forgetting all about keeping his composure.**

 

**Changmin let out a heavy sigh as he watched Jaejoong. He also took a quick glance over at Junsu to see him looking just as angry and bothered by the situation. The two of them were glaring at him as if he had just sent the whole dungeon on fire or something.**

 

**It was not until Changmin began to smile and drum his fingers against the hilt of his sword in a mischievous way, that Jaejoong knew something was not quite right.**

 

**“What have you done?” Jaejoong asked, taking a step closer to Changmin.**

 

**“Me? What makes you think I’ve gone and done something?” Changmin asked back in a much too innocent voice.**

 

**“What. Have. You. Done!?” Jaejoong shouted this time, not scared to get right up in Channing's face.**

 

**The older looked down at Jaejoong and raised his eyebrows in entertainment. He had to admit, it was fun watching the younger get this worked up.**

 

**“The crew members have been removed from the dungeon and transported to another village who’s use to dealing with people like them,” Changmin explained in a flat tone, taking a couple steps back from Jaejoong after seeing how angry he was looking after hearing that news.**

 

**“What do you mean you had them moved!?” Jaejoong shouted, reaching forward and grabbing hold of the front of Changmin’s shirt. “Did I give** **_orders_ ** **to have any of them moved? Did I** **_talk_ ** **about what was to be done with them!?”**

 

**Changmin grabbed hold of Jaejoong’s wrists and threw his hands off of him. He spent time calmly fixing his shirt before he responded to Jaejoong.**

 

**“Only the crew members are gone, if you listened to me correctly,” Changmin stated. “So if you are worried about the two who were in the cells alone, the captain and who I take is was his first mate, they are still trapped down here,” he explained, looking down at Jaejoong with a smug look on his face.**

 

**Jaejoong turned around to face Junsu, who had the most relieved look on his face. They were both glad Yunho and Yoochun were still in the dungeon and not shipped off to some other kingdom. If that had been the case, Jaejoong thought he might have needed to kill Changmin right on the spot.**

 

**“I have one request,” Jaejoong stated, turning back to face Changmin.**

 

**“And what would that be, Your Majesty?” Changmin asked, giving a slight bow the Jaejoong, showing he still remembered his place was below Jaejoong.**

 

**“The pirates you had moved to a different kingdom...they are** **_not_ ** **to be killed,” Jaejoong stated. “Do you understand me?”**

 

**“What would you have them do then?” Changmin asked, curious as to what Jaejoong had in mind.**

 

**“Put them to work or something. They have worked on the deck of a ship for the majority of their lives, so they are strong, abled, and hard working,” Jaejoong explained after some quick thinking and remembering how strong the men were. With a slight pause, he squinted his eyes and glared heavily at Changmin. “I** **_know_ ** **you were planning on having them executed once they arrived at their new location.”**

 

**Changmin swallowed hard as he looked down at Jaejoong. The two guards who were standing at the dungeon door looked at each other before back at the conversation going on between Jaejoong and Changmin.**

 

**“The ship they were taken away one had specific orders as to what to do with the prisoners when they reached the other kingdom,” Changmin explained. “It would be very difficult to get another ship out to deliver a change of instructions at this point.”**

 

**“Difficult, but not impossible,” Jaejoong stated. “Wait right here,” he said before grabbing onto Junsu’s arm and pulling him away and up the stairs.**

 

**Without explaining anything, Jaejoong dragged Junsu into the nearest room and started searching for some parchment, a quill and, ink. When he had them, he placed them in front of Junsu and smiled at his friend.**

 

**“Would you mind writing something down for me? We both know you have better handwriting when it comes to letters, since mine can be hard to read at times,” Jaejoong said while unscrewing the top to the ink and handing his friend the quill.**

 

**“Be thankful I am your friend, Jaejoong,” Junsu stated with a sigh as he sat down and grabbed the quill before quickly dipping it in the ink and positioning it over the parchment. “What would you like it to say?”**

 

**For the next couple of minutes, Jaejoong articulated what he wanted Junsu to write. Junsu worked on writing everything as clearly as possible. When he finished, he blew on the ink to make sure it was dry enough, and slid the parchment over so Jaejoong could sign it as proof it was his order.**

 

**Right after Jaejoong finished signing the parchment, he started heading back to the dungeon while Junsu followed behind. Jaejoong blew on the ink some more to make it dry faster as he walked. In the process, he nearly ran over two maids, who were walking through the hallways cleaning off pictures and other items that decorated them. He only gave brisk apologies as he rushed off, making as much haste without drawing too much attention to himself and Junsu.**

 

**“Here!” Jaejoong exclaimed when he and Junsu reached the dungeon door again. “Have a ship ready within the hour and give this to the captain to hand off to the captain of the other ship carrying the prisoners,” Jaejoong ordered.**

 

**Changmin looked down at the parchment Jaejoong had thrust at him and read through it. The contents of the scroll made Changmin lift his eyebrows in surprise. Jaejoong really did seem serious about what he had said.**

 

**All instructions regarding the pirate prisoners are to be**

**discontinued. Each and every prisoner is to be sold off**

**to a trustworthy house for any type of labor. The men**

**are all strong and able to work so there is no need for**

**execution. If this decree is not followed through with, and**

**the original is, there will be consequences for all involved**

**both on the ship carrying them, and for the executioner..**

**King Kim Jaejoong of the Kim Kingdom**

 

**After Changmin rolled the parchment up, he motioned for one of the other guards to come and take it from him. One of the guards stepped forward and grabbed the parchment before jogging off to do as Jaejoong wanted.**

 

**“Now, if you do not mind, we’re going to go see the other two prisoners,” Jaejoong stated, thinking that maybe if he used the word prisoners that Changmin would not think anything of it.**

 

**“Why do you want to go see them?” Changmin asked right before motioning for the guard still standing at the door to leave his post.**

 

**The remaining guard looked between Jaejoong and Changmin quickly before giving a bow and hurrying off. With the atmosphere right now, he was quite glad to get away from the fuming king and his personal guard who seemed to fare no better.**

 

**“I want to question him,” Jaejoong answered right away, acting as if he had that planned the entire time.**

 

**“Then you have good timing because that’s what we were going to do today anyways,” the older explained. “So you can wait until we’re ready,” Changmin added with a small smile on his face.**

 

**“Changmin! You are only a royal guard!” Jaejoong screamed, feeling Junsu’s hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. “You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do!” Jaejoong screamed even louder this time, shrugging Junsu’s hand off of him and clenching his teeth so hard they hurt.**

 

**“I** **_am_ ** **your personal guard,” Changmin said in a much calmer voice than what Jaejoong was talking to him in. “I’m here to make sure you’re safe and don’t do anything reckless in a spur of a moment decision.”**

 

**“It’s** **_not_ ** **reckless going to see people who are behind bars and incapable of harming me,” Jaejoong said through clenched teeth. “I’m going to go see them!”**

 

**Jaejoong made a move to go to the dungeon door, but Changmin was fast and had his sword out from its sheath and stepped between Jaejoong and the door.**

 

**Panicked, Junsu grabbed Jaejoong and pushed himself in front of his friend. Even though he knew Changmin would not attack Jaejoong, he wanted to stop any further fighting that might happen between the two of them.**

 

**“Both of you need to calm down,” Junsu said while he fought to keep Jaejoong behind him, who was currently still trying to make his way towards the dungeon door.**

 

**“Once I verify that they are still in there I will calm down,” Jaejoong stated.**

 

**“I thought you said you wanted to go down to ask them questions. Now you’re saying it’s to check that they are still there?” Changmin asked, raising his eyebrows as he placed his sword back in its sheath.**

 

**“Well...you see I-”**

 

**“Still love him and wanted to go check up on him,” Changmin stated. “Admitting you love him was a mistake, Jaejoong. Now I have to keep an even closer eye on you** **_and_ ** **him to make sure bad things don’t come about.”**

 

**Junsu stopped blocking Jaejoong from Changmin now and grabbed his friend's arm. While both Jaejoong and him had worried expressions on their faces, Changmin appeared to be pleased with himself. Then again, why would he not be? He had some of the best information he could have ever wished for to use against Jaejoong now, if the time ever arose. This also meant Junsu would have to be careful not to reveal the type of feeling he shared with Yoochun or that would make things even more difficult for them. Knowing one secret was dangerous. Knowing two, however, was deadly.**

 

**“You two should go wait somewhere else before the questioning begins,” Changmin said, looking back and forth between Jaejoong and Junsu, trying to figure out who looked more mad and frustrated at the moment. “I’ll come and find you when the questioning is about to begin so you won’t miss anything.”**

 

**It was custom that guards prepared the prisoners in the interrogation room and for the king to be called for after everything was situated. Although Jaejoong did not trust Changmin to be with either Yunho or Yoochun, it was the way things were done. If it was going to make things appear as normal as possible, he at least needed to go along with this and act as natural as possible.**

 

**Scowling at Changmin, Jaejoong turned around without saying anything else and began walking away. Junsu was quick to follow him and soon the two of them found themselves in a massive music room.**

 

**Junsu slumped down in a chair while Jaejoong went over to the piano in the room and plopped himself down on the bench. His fingers ran over the cold, ivory keys, and before he knew it, he began playing a song he had learned many years ago. His father had thought it was a good idea to learn so he could entertain his future wife. So he had diligently taken the lessons and spent hours upon hours sitting on that very bench.**

 

**As the song progressed, and as his mind started to wonder, Jaejoong began slamming his hands down on the keys. Loud, horrendous noise came from the piano as Jaejoong slammed his hands down on the keys one last time, letting the notes fly through the air and fade away on their own.**

 

**Once the room went silent, Junsu stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to Jaejoong. He leaned against the nearest wall, which was only a couple of feet away from the piano.**

 

**“What’s bothering you, Jaejoong?” Junsu asked. “You’ve never abused the piano like that before, even after your mother and father passed.”**

 

**Jaejoong turned his head, taking his hands away from the keys, and looked at Junsu. The room was quiet for a little bit as Jaejoong bit down on the inside of his cheek.**

 

**“Junsu...do you ever wish we’d never been found?” Jaejoong asked. “You could still be with Yoochun, and I-”**

 

**“Could still be hiding your feelings from Yunho?” Junsu asked, cutting Jaejoong off since he knew what he was going to say.**

 

**“I would have told him eventually,” Jaejoong stated. “And it would have been safer to do it in the middle of the ocean than here,” he stated. “If he’d known when we were out on the ocean...we could have hid it here like what you and Yoochun are doing.”**

 

**Junsu shifted a bit against the wall and stared at Jaejoong as he thought about it as well.**

 

**“Yes…” the younger finally replied with a small sigh. “I do wish sometimes that we hadn’t been found,” Junsu stated. “Things weren’t easy living on that ship with them, but we were adapting and having an easier time than when we were first taken captive.”**

 

**“I feel like the guards cheated when they stormed the ship...coming at the time that they did,” Jaejoong said as he turned around to face the piano keys again.**

 

**“That’s because they kind of did,” Junsu agreed. “But they were doing it because all they knew was we were on the ship, and they didn’t know our condition or anything,” he explained, understanding they had only done what any other guard would do for their kingdom.**

 

**“It was still unfair,” Jaejoong stated, his fingers going back to their position and beginning to play a song he had learned years ago, a song that always soothed him.**

 

**Junsu knew when Jaejoong started playing that he should not interrupt him, mainly because he would just get ignored.**

 

**Soon the room was filled with the sound of music again as Jaejoong played a piece he had played more than any other. It was not a difficult piece, but not an easy one either. It was actually a piece Jaejoong’s father had made him learn at a young age. At first, Junsu remembered how Jaejoong had hated practicing it because he could barely get past the second page without making a mistake. Then, for a week straight, he had stayed up all night in this room practicing until his fingers cramped.**

 

**In the middle of the song, there was a loud knock on the music room door. Jaejoong was so immersed in playing the piano that he had not heard the knock, so Junsu pushed himself off the wall and went to answer the door instead.**

 

**“If you are both ready, we can go for the questioning now,” Changmin said without greeting Junsu or saying anything else.**

 

**Changmin then looked past Junsu and towards Jaejoong, who was still playing the piano. Junsu also turned around to see his friend had not seemed to hear what Changmin had just said. He was certain if Jaejoong had heard that he would have jumped up and been heading out of the room already.**

 

**Sighing, Junsu walked back towards Jaejoong and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jaejoong’s fingers left the keys as he looked up at Junsu with a bored expression on his face.**

 

**“Changmin’s here,” Junsu stated, pointing back towards the door.**

 

**Jaejoong turned around to see the man standing there, who was now waving at him. With a blank expression on his face, Jaejoong turned his head back to Junsu and shrugged his shoulders.**

 

**“So what does he want?” Jaejoong asked before turning and closing the lid to the piano keys.**

 

**“He says we can go with him to interrogate Yunho and Yoochun now,” Junsu explained.**

 

**Moving so fast that Junsu was caught off guard, Jaejoong was standing on his feet and moving towards the door. When he reached the door, Changmin was standing in the way, preventing him from leaving right away.**

 

**“Where are they?” Jaejoong asked, refraining himself from grabbing the front of Changmin’s shirt again and thrashing the man.**

 

**“You were saying before how it was not planned to have them interrogated properly, so I decided to do things you way** **_you_ ** **want and moved them into the interrogation room,” Changmin explained just as Junsu walked up beside Jaejoong. “We will do things the way you want them done.”**

 

**“Then let’s not waste any more time standing here,” Jaejoong stated.**

 

**Nodding his head, Changmin stepped aside and motioned for Jaejoong and Junsu to exit the room. Jaejoong hurried out with Junsu having to jog to catch up to him. While the two of them made their way quickly to the interrogation room, Changmin walked leisurely behind them with a smile on his face.**

 

**Jaejoong was the first one to reach the interrogation room and eagerly pulled at the handle, desperate to see Yunho again. When he pulled the handle, however, the door did not budge. Thinking he might not have pulled on the door hard enough, he gave it another tug. It was the same outcome that time too as it stayed in place.**

 

**“Allow me to try,” Junsu said, just as eager to see Yoochun again.**

 

**Junsu tugged at the door twice only to have the same outcomes as Jaejoong had. The door was locked. That was why Changmin had been walking so calmly behind them. He knew they would not be able to get in without him.**

 

**“You can keep pulling all you want, but it’s not going to open until I unlock it,” Changmin stated as he finally caught up with Jaejoong and Junsu.**

 

**“Why is it locked in the first place?” Jaejoong questioned. “It has never been locked before for interrogations,” he pointed out, remembering the ones he had gone to with his father to observe how they were performed. “It needs to remain open in case something happens and we, or the prisoners, need to be escorted out,” he reminded Changmin.**

 

**“These are dangerous pirates, Your Majesty,” Changmin said, producing a key from his pocket and walking closer to the door. “We could not risk them getting free and roaming the castle or getting outside.”**

 

**“If the guards do their job right, then that shouldn’t be an issue now should it?” Jaejoong pointed out in a sharp tone. “But you couldn’t be bothered watching these pirates and keeping me safe by making sure they didn’t escape,” he said next with his arms crossed over his chest. “You had to come running like a child coming to tattle on someone.”**

 

**“The door is locked for your protection and on the off chance that they managed to get free, I was to guide you here for your protection,” Changmin stated as calmly as he could, feeling slightly insulted.**

 

**“Open the door,” Jaejoong commanded, not seeming entertained with Changmin’s weak excuses.**

 

**Shrugging his shoulders, Changmin placed the key inside the lock and twisted it. As soon as the key was out of the lock, Junsu was the one pushing past him and throwing the door open, causing it to hit against the wall with an ear shattering crack. Jaejoong was the second to enter as he pushed past Changmin as well. But what they saw shocked them both.**

 

**Yunho and Yoochun were both tied down to their chairs. Shackles were around their wrists and ankles and rope was tied around their waist and across their chests to keep them from moving. Their legs were also tied down to the legs of the chair to prevent even more movement. There were also three guards surrounding each of them, as if they were expecting them to suddenly get free of the ropes and shackles and try to escape. Just like normal, the head of the royal guard was in the room and he was standing near Yunho, whom they must have clearly thought of as the most dangerous since he had been the captain.**

 

**“Why are they tied up like this?” Jaejoong questioned, turning around to face Changmin who was closing the door to the room.**

 

**“Like I said, they are dangerous pirates,” Changmin stated again. “We could not risk them getting free, so we had them restrained a bit more than usual.”**

 

**“Untie the ropes holding them to the chairs,” Jaejoong commanded. “There’s no need for them to be tied down like that.”**

 

**“I’m sorry, but this is for your protection,” Changmin said, shaking his head, denying Jaejoong his request to make the prisoners more comfortable.**

 

**“You said things would be done** **_my_ ** **way,” Jaejoong reminded Changmin. “Having them tied down like that is** **_not_ ** **my way!”**

 

**“It’s alright,” Yunho stated suddenly.**

 

**Everyone’s eyes trailed over to Yunho as he stared at Jaejoong and nodded his head, showing he was alright with the current situation.**

 

**“We’ll do anything for the interrogation,” Yoochun said next, looking at Jaejoong who had the highest power in the room.**

 

**“Yoochun…” Junsu called, watching Yoochun with a frown on his face.**

 

**“The ropes aren’t going to kill us,” Yoochun said to Junsu more than anyone else in the room, as he looked at the questioning younger.**

 

**“Alright, then let’s get the interrogation started!” Changmin exclaimed with a loud clap of his hands.**

 

**Changmin then motioned to the two chairs that Jaejoong and Junsu were to sit in.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu took their seats in comfortable, padded chairs. These were far different from Yunho’s and Yoochun’s plain wooden chairs, which looked like they could break at any moment. There was a large wooden table that separated them, at least eight feet wide to prevent any of the prisoners from easily jumping across it and getting to them. Not that the guards would ever let something like that actually happen.**

 

**There were two scribes, who sat at the far ends of the table to record what was said during the interrogation. This was done in case anyone had to go back and look over what had been talked about to see if there needed to be a second interrogation or not.**

 

**Along with the two scribes were two of Jaejoong’s advisors, who were there as witnesses and had taken part of other interrogations when he had been younger. While they were there as witnesses, they were not allowed to say anything during the interrogation or the decision making process about what would happen with the prisoners. It had always been like that, and Jaejoong just hoped it would be like that this time around as well.**

 

**If things went as planned, the only people who would talk would be himself, Yunho, Yoochun, perhaps Junsu a little, and a guard to make the final decision of what do with the prisoners. That is how it had always been done, and under these circumstances, it is how Jaejoong prayed it would go this time around as well.**

 

**Taking a shaking breath, though he tried to make it as even as possible, Jaejoong locked eyes with Yunho. The older looked right back at him and gave a small nod, showing he was ready to get this started and be done with it.**

 

**“Alright. Let’s begin the interrogations now,” Jaejoong stated.**

 

**A smirk ran across Changmin’s face as he heard Jaejoong say that. This was indeed going to be interesting. Very interesting indeed.**   
  



	42. The Death Penalty

**The room went silent as the scribes prepared their quills and waited for everything to begin. Jaejoong was about to start asking the normal questions that always started an interrogation, but before he could, Changmin spoke.**

 

**“I will be asking the questions during this interrogation,” Changmin stated in a confident voice.**

 

**Clearly none of the guards knew Changmin was going to say this, because they looked at him with confused looks on their faces. Jaejoong glanced over to his advisors sitting at the table, and saw they did not seem shocked by the sudden news.**

 

**“What do you mean you’ll be asking the questions, Changmin?” Jaejoong finally asked with a stern look on his face. “That has always been the king’s duty, and the last time I checked...you aren’t the king,” he stated, turning his head towards Changmin.**

 

**“Your Majesty,” one of Jaejoong’s advisors spoke up in a calm voice. “Since you and Sir Junsu were highly involved in this incident, we thought it would be better to have someone with a...clearer mind...ask the questions,” he explained.**

 

**Jaejoong scoffed, but waved his hand in the air, signalling for Changmin to begin asking the questions. He and Junsu were not about to start a commotion before anything even began and cause for the interrogation to be held off or worse, for them to be kicked out and for the interrogation to continue on without them. All that mattered was that things got started.**

 

**“You,” Changmin said, pointing a finger towards Yunho. “State your full name.”**

 

**“Captain Jung Yunho,” Yunho answered in a firm voice, showing he was not afraid of Changmin, since he could tell the man was trying his hardest to intimidate him.**

 

**“You,” Changmin said, now pointing towards Yoochun. “State your full name.”**

 

**“Park Yoochun,” Yoochun replied back without any hesitation and some confidence in his voice.**

 

**The two scribes finished writing before Changmin continued on with his next question.**

 

**“Can you please tell us where you are from? Jung Yunho may speak first, followed by Park Yoochun,” Changmin said, placing his hands behind his back and walking around the room a bit.**

 

**“I was born on the very same ship you took us from,” Yunho explained plainly. “That’s all I have got.”**

 

**“What about your parents?” Changmin asked next. “Where are they from?”**

 

**“I never knew my mother,” Yunho stated sadly. “She died when I was very young. My father, well...he was the most famous pirate who sailed the ocean so...not much to explain there,” he stated with a slight shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“Please elaborate for us exactly who he was,” Changmin said, eyeing Yunho, wondering if Jaejoong knew exactly the extent of what Yunho’s father had done.**

 

**“He was Captain Jung,” Yunho explained.**

 

**“A ruthless pirate,” Changmin added.**

 

**“It depends on how you define ruthless,” Yunho said back with a sneer on his face.**

 

**“Sinking ships that did not need to be sunk, causing the deaths of hundreds mercilessly,” Changmin listed off. “Invading ships and taking prisoners when there was no need. Burning smaller villages who recognized your father and wanted to report his location for the safety of others,” he continued listing off.**

 

**“Alright, he was ruthless,” Yunho agreed through gritted teeth, hoping Changmin would shut up.**

 

**Yunho could see from the corner of his eye how Jaejoong’s face had went pale and the way his mouth was hanging open slightly. Clearly, he had never known his father had done that much.**

 

**“Oh...and let us not forget all the raping your father did when he was on land,” Changmin added in.**

 

**“You can stop now,” Yunho said, even more angry now than before. “I already agreed with you that my father was a ruthless man. You don’t need to keep listing things off.”**

 

**“And let us not forget he stole away the queen and took her as his wife!” Changmin stated, completely ignoring Yunho’s words.**

 

**“That bitch followed my father on board and stowed away in secret until we were far enough out!” Yunho screamed, straining against his bonds, causing the chair to creak and for the guards behind him to grab onto him and force him back into his chair.**

 

**“Changmin...I believe you have said enough regarding this issue,” Jaejoong spoke up, staring down at the table.**

 

**“I just wanted to make sure the scribes were able to get all the necessary information,” Changmin explained with a smirk on his face, seeing how devastated Jaejoong seemed now that he knew where Yunho got his tendencies for certain actions, like take hostages and rape.**

 

**“Well you’re** **_done_ ** **now, Changmin,” Jaejoong stated, this time looking up towards the older.**

 

**“Very well,” Changmin stated. “Park Yoochun, it’s your turn now. Please tell us where you’re from.”**

 

**Yoochun looked across the table at Junsu who nodded his head as if saying it was alright for Yoochun to explain what he had learned about himself.**

 

**“My name should sound at least a bit familiar,” Yoochun began saying. “I was from a close by kingdom and visited here often when the King and Prince came to visit,” he explained. “I was high born and raised in their castle, the same situation that Junsu is in, you see.”**

 

**“I see you’re trying to make things easier on yourself by coming up with this lie,” Changmin said, taking a step closer to Yoochun. “But let me tell you now that lying will only make things worse for you in your current situation. Now...I will ask you once again, please tell us where you’re from.”**

 

**“I’m** **_not_ ** **making any of this up,” Yoochun stated.**

 

**“Of course you are. Everyone knows about the ship that sank which was carrying Park Yoochun,” Changmin stated. “Mr. and Mrs. Park were devastated when their son was lost on that ship during the storm. Park Yoochun is dead and has been dead for years now.”**

 

**“No, he was never dead,” Yoochun said. “I survived somehow and was brought aboard Captain Jung’s ship,” he explained.**

 

**“Then why did you not return back home or try to escape his ship once you found out they were pirates?” Changmin asked next, folding his arms across his chest, waiting to see what he answer would be.**

 

**The entire room had gone silent. No one knew if they should believe what Yoochun was saying or not. It would have been easy enough to use the name of a deadman so they could not trust if what he was saying was the truth or not.**

 

**“I had lost my memory of who I was and of everything before my time on the ship,” Yoochun explained in a serious voice. “The only reason I knew I had been in a shipwreck was because that is what Captain Jung had told me.”**

 

**“And how do you know it was not Captain Jung who sunk the ship you were on?” Changmin questioned.**

 

**Both Jaejoong and Junsu sat up straighter in their chairs and leaned forward slightly. Neither of them had ever thought of that possibility. It had never crossed their minds at all. Everyone had always just assumed it was the storm that had brought it down.**

 

**“There were no ships around us during the time of the storm,” Yoochun explained. “I was on deck when the ship started going down. The ship was swallowed by a large wave that cracked a hole in the side of the ship,” he explained. “I was swept overboard early during the sinking, which is probably one of the reasons I survived.”**

 

**“And why should we believe you?” Changmin asked, raising an eyebrow at Yoochun.**

 

**Yoochun sat in his chair, breathing kind of heavily as he tried to remain calm. He did not want to snap like Yunho had and cause a commotion. If he started to act up, they might start thinking both of them would be uncooperative. Biting his tongue slightly, Yoochun averted his eyes and stared at the table in front of him.**

 

**“You need to answer the question,” Changmin stated. “Why should we believe you?” he asked again.**

 

**Another small silence began filling the room as Yoochun tried to find a way to prove who he really was.**

 

**“Because I know who he really is,” Junsu stated, breaking his silence. “There’s proof that Yoochun is who he claims to be!”**

 

**Changmin glanced over towards Junsu before waving his hand in dismissal and turning away from Yoochun.**

 

**“That’s enough regarding that question,” Changmin stated, choosing to completely ignore what Junsu had said. “This next question is directed towards Captain Jung,” he said, averting his eyes over to Yunho, who still seemed to be fuming a bit from the way he had talked about his father. “What were your intentions once you had King Kim and Sir Junsu as captives on your ship?”**

 

**Yunho bit the inside of his cheek as Changmin finished asking him the question. Jaejoong and Junsu already knew what they had been used for, they were sure to know from the day they had been captured. Admitting it outloud to a room filled with people was a different story.**

 

**“Are you going to answer the question, or do I need to repeat myself?” Changmin asked in a not so cheerful voice.**

 

**“You don’t need to repeat the question...” Yunho replied, looking up at Changmin and then over towards Jaejoong.**

 

**“Then stop wasting time and answer before I lose my patience,” Changmin stated, leaning forward and placing his hands on the table where he stood near Jaejoong.**

 

**“I...I didn’t think anyone would come looking for them if their ship sank,” Yunho began saying, instantly dropping his gaze from Jaejoong down to his own lap. “If the ship sank...that meant no survivors, and no reason to send out a search party. Kind of...kind of what happened to Yoochun,” he said in a saddened tone.**

 

**“What were your plans for them once they were on the ship?” Changmin asked, leaning forward a little bit more.**

 

**“To use them for our personal fun and entertainment,” Yunho explained, allowing his head to hang even lower. “Yoochun got Junsu...and I got Jaejoong.”**

 

**“** **_King_ ** **Kim and** **_Sir_ ** **Junsu to you,” Changmin stated, shooting a glare at Yunho.**

 

**“Sorry,” the man said in a non-apologetic voice, but more so a snarky one. “Yoochun got Sir Junsu and I got King Kim,” Yunho repeated, still not bothering to lift his head up. He absolutely hated admitting this out loud. “We would use them however we wanted...do whatever we wanted to them...and use them on deck as well…”**

 

**“So in saying that, you are admitting to the rape allegations we have learned about,” Changmin stated in a firm voice.**

 

**“Yes…” Yunho whispered so softly almost no one could hear him.**

 

**“You will have to speak up, captain,” Changmin stated, cupping his hand to his ear and leaning forward slightly. He was enjoying making Yunho admit these things in front of Jaejoong because he knew it hurt him to do so. Nothing gave Changmin greater pleasure that hurting a pirate, whether it was physically or emotionally.**

 

**“Yes,” Yunho stated in a louder voice, raising his head this time and glaring over the table at Changmin.**

 

**“Yes, what?” Changmin pressed, wanting to hear a full confession come from Yunho’s mouth.**

 

**“Yes, I admit to the allegations of rape you have learned about,” Yunho stated through clenched teeth**

 

**“Captain Jung Yunho admits to raping King Kim Jaejoong,” Changmin stated loudly and clearly, looking between the two scribes to make sure they were taking all of this down. “Park Yoochun, do you then admit to the rape allegations against Sir Junsu?”**

 

**Jaejoong looked over to Junsu to see him shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he watched Yoochun freeze and go pale in his seat. Junsu looked as if he could shatter into a million pieces right there and then. Jaejoong knew the younger did not want to hear what Yoochun was about to say.**

 

**“Y-yes...I admit to the rape allegations…” Yoochun said in a defeated voice.**

 

**“Park Yoochun admits to the the act of raping of Sir Kim Junsu,” Changmin stated loudly, once again making sure the scribes were writing all of it down.**

 

**Both Jaejoong and Junsu were looking across the table now at Yunho and Yoochun as the two of them looked defeated. Yunho looked more aggravated than Yoochun did, but Jaejoong knew the man was not about to do anything stupid.**

 

**“Just admitting that alone is enough to get you sentenced to death,” Changmin stated. “By later today, we could have your bodies swinging from the gallows and leave them there for the crows to pick at until you are nothing but bones.”**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu both gasped in fright that something like that might actually happen. They both turned to look at each other before looking back over the table. While Yunho looked unphased by the death threat, Yoochun looked like he could pass out. All the color was completely gone from Yoochun’s face. If he had not been tied down to the chair, there was a good chance he would have fallen to the floor by now.**

 

**Changmin started walking around the table until he was standing behind Yunho’s chair. Jaejoong and Junsu kept their eyes on Changmin the entire time, waiting to see what he was going to do. Unexpectedly, Changmin grabbed onto Yunho’s hair and yanked his head back so hard it bashed against the back of the chair. A grunt of pain escaped Yunho’s lips as he was forced to stare up at Changmin’s face.**

 

**As soon as Changmin had pulled on Yunho’s hair, Jaejoong had stood up, pushing his chair back so fast that it almost toppled backwards. He quickly composed himself again, however, and seated himself before Changmin could look up at him.**

 

**“Now tell me, Captain Jung...how were King Kim and Sir Junsu treated while they were on your ship?” Changmin asked before throwing Yunho’s head back down. “As a captain, after all, you must have overseen their care.”**

 

**_He’s doing this to try and rile him up,_ ** **Jaejoong thought to himself as he watched the way Changmin interacted with Yunho.**

 

**“Poorly,” Yunho replied. “We already admitted to raping them,” he pointed out. “That’s the worse we ever did to them.”**

 

**Thinking on his feet, Jaejoong spoke up to try and defend Yunho.**

 

**“He rescued me when I was captured by another pirate ship!” Jaejoong exclaimed. “That should earn him a lesser sentence! He saved my life!”**

 

**“You mean the ship he** **_allowed_ ** **you to get dragged to where you acquired all your...markings?” Changmin asked, remembering what Jaejoong had told him about his scars and cuts on his body.**

 

**“He came to** **_rescue_ ** **me,” Jaejoong stated again. “He did it to save my life.”**

 

**“Probably because he wanted you back to start abusing you again. Now that you were covered in marks from the other pirates, his could be more easily hidden, or he could claim you got them on the other ship,” Changmin stated. “A pirate saving you once does not make him a good person.”**

 

**“He saved Jaejoong when he got swept over the side of the ship during a storm as well,” Junsu added in, trying to help the situation as much as he could. “If Yunho would not have jumped in, Jaejoong would be dead right now!”**

 

**“Captain Jung still admits that your treatment was poor on his ship,” Changmin stated. “I can see the evidence based on how skinny you both still are,” he said while pointing his finger to Jaejoong and Junsu.**

 

**“That was only in the beginning,” Junsu explained. “We were treated poorly in the beginning, but our treatment improved,” he said in a stronger voice. “We might be thinner than before, but that does not mean we were neglected the entire time we were held on that ship. Even you would know when you’re on a ship, you don’t eat nearly as well as here in on land. We’d be thinner from just that alone.”**

 

**The room went silent except for the scratching sound made by the quills on the parchment as the two scribes continued taking down what was being said. Yunho also let out a small groan as Changmin shoved his head down before releasing his hair and started walking around the table again.**

 

**“Captain Jung, Park Yoochun, do you admit to starving King Kim and Sir Junsu during** **_any_ ** **part of their imprisonment on your ship?” Changmin questioned, taking a couple steps closer to Jaejoong and placing a hand on the younger’s shoulder.**

 

**Jaejoong attempted shrugging Changmin’s hand off, but the man held onto him harder, digging his fingertips into his jacket. As the interrogation continued, Jaejoong and Junsu both knew Yunho and Yoochun were slowly digging their own graves.**

 

**“I admit to it,” Yunho replied.**

 

**“I also admit to it,” Yoochun answered as well.**

 

**Changmin gave Jaejoong’s shoulders a couple, hard pats before removing it and taking a couple of steps away. Once again, the scribes finished taking down what had been said while the room went silent.**

 

**“What would you have done with them?” the head guard standing by Yunho asked Changmin.**

 

**Without any hesitation, Changmin answered, “The death penalty.”**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu both gasped in shock that Changmin would really decide that, and Yunho and Yoochun snapped their heads up and stared at the man who had just sentenced them to die.**

 

**“King Kim,” the head guard said, this time looking over at Jaejoong. “What would you have done with them?”**

 

**_I’m actually getting a say in this?_ ** **Jaejoong asked himself.** **_Well...I_ ** **am** **_the king...my choice would weigh more than Changmin’s,_ ** **he told himself as his lips pressed into a hard line. “I reject the death penalty,” he responded while trying his best not to jump out from his seat.**

 

**Instantly, Jaejoong noticed how Yunho and Yoochun relaxed in their seats a bit more.**

 

**“But, Jae-, I mean...King Kim!” Changmin called out, hoping that his judgement would be all that mattered.**

 

**“I’m not having the rest of the crew put to death, so they are not going to be sentenced to death either,” Jaejoong stated firmly.**

 

**Jaejoong heard whispering and looked back over at the guards to see they all had confused looks on their faces. It was obvious that Changmin had not informed them of the other ship sent out with a message from him to keep the men alive. Otherwise, his decision to keep Yunho and Yoochun alive would not have come as a shock to them.**

 

**“I take it you have not been informed,” Jaejoong stated, pushing his chair back and standing up straight, tugging on his jacket to make it straight. “I have another ship going out today with a message stating the crew members are to be put to work and are not allowed to be killed,” he explained as he watched their jaws drop open in pure shock. Now Jaejoong knew the rest of the guards all had knowledge about the crew members being sent away to be killed.**

 

**“What would you like done with them then?” the same guard asked this time. “Back into the dungeon?”**

 

**“No,” Jaejoong stated with a firm shake of his head.**

 

**“Then what would you have done with them?” Changmin asked with a sneer on his face.**

 

**“Yunho is going to work as my personal servant, and Yoochun shall work as Junsu’s,” Jaejoong explained in a stern voice without looking at the older as he said it.**

 

**Everything remained silent after his statement. Looking around the room, Jaejoong could see Changmin’s mouth hanging open in shock along with his two advisors, who looked like they wanted to jump out a window. The guards all looked completely taken off guard and the scribes had stopped writing, their quills in midair as they stared at Jaejoong, stunned at his proclamation.**

 

**Junsu on the other hand, could not look more pleased with his idea, though Jaejoong could tell his friend was trying to hide his excitement. Now Jaejoong just had to hope his proposal would be approved.**

 

**“If I agree to that decision...these two will have to be on very short leashes and watched constantly,” the head guard stated, finding it difficult to understand how his king could come to this sort of decision out of everything he could have chosen.**

 

**“That’s fine,” Jaejoong agreed without a second thought. “Whatever needs to be done,” he stated in a firm voice, knowing it was a miracle he had gotten them to agree this far.**

 

**“But...you could be** **_dead_ ** **right now because of them!” Changmin exclaimed, pointing his finger towards the two pirates, who had relieved expressions of their faces.**

 

**“Junsu and I would both be dead if they really wanted it,” Jaejoong stated. “But, we are clearly not dead since we are here in front of you. They allowed us to live and I am giving them that same chance to live as well,” he explained, not afraid to glare at Changmin, since the man was speaking out of turn in what should have been a conversation only between the king of the head of the royal guard.**

 

**“King Kim,” the head guard called, partially to break up the spat between him and Changmin, and also to say one more thing. “While I am allowing you to do what you wish with the prisoners, I should also mention that if they step out of line...any slip ups or outbursts that show any form of violence, they are going right back to the dungeon. And if I learn there had been an attempt on either of your lives by these two, it will be an instant death penalty. No second chances, no interrogations, no anything.”**

 

**“This is outrageous!” Changmin suddenly burst out. “How can you even** **_consider_ ** **doing this given the circumstances they were living under while held captive!? It’s insane to even consider this!”**

 

**“Changmin! You will do well to remember your place!” the head guard exclaimed, shocked at the man’s outburst. “You might be King Kim’s personal guard, but I’m the head of the royal guard! Both of us hold more power than you do, so you would do best to hold your tongue.”**

 

**Huffing in agitation, Changmin bit his tongue before making his way towards the door, throwing it open and storming out without a second glance back.**

 

**“Your Highness, Sir Junsu,” the captain of the guard said to grab their attention from looking at door Changmin had just stormed through like an angry child who had not gotten their way. “You two may leave now. I will make sure these two are tended to and made presentable for you. They’ll be brought to your rooms when they are done being prepared,” the man explained.**

 

**“Very well,” Jaejoong said, motioning for Junsu to stand up. “We will wait in the dining area until then.”** **_I think I might need a strong drink after all of this..._ ** **he added to himself.**

 

**The head guard nodded his head, and Jaejoong and Junsu made their way out of the interrogation room and towards the dining room where they could rest.**

 

**“Wow...you really put your neck out there making that order,” Junsu stated when they were far enough from the interrogation room. “Changmin looked pissed about the whole thing.”**

 

**“Well Changmin can suck it up and start acting like a man instead of a squabbling child,” Jaejoong replied as they continued walking. “** **_I’m_ ** **the king and** **_I_ ** **make decisions around here.”**

 

**“With the help of your advisors,” Junsu added.**

 

**“Yes, with them too. But they have no say during interrogations and I’m certain if they really were against me making the final decision that one, if not both, of them would have spoken up about it,” Jaejoong explained. “You know how they can be.”**

 

**“A pain in the ass,” Junsu said with a small laugh. “At least the head guard seemed alright with things.”**

 

**“I think that’s because we have taken prisoners and made them servants or stable hands before,” Jaejoong stated. “None of them have snapped or gone against us yet, so I think he has more faith in Yunho and Yoochun than Changmin does.**

 

**“Have we really taken in other prisoners as hands?” Junsu asked in a shocked voice.**

 

**“Aahhh...I guess you wouldn’t really know since this was the first interrogation you’ve really sat in on…” Jaejoong said, turning his head towards his friend. “We have actually taken in pirates before to work for us.”**

 

**“Like who!?” Junsu questioned just as they reached the dining room.**

 

**“You know the stable hand who tends to the horses? The one who’s worked there for...maybe...mmm...nine years or so?” Jaejoong asked.**

 

**“Do you mean...is that the same one we took on when he was fourteen?” Junsu asked in a shocked voice.**

 

**“That’s the one,” Jaejoong stated with a nod of his head.**

 

**“He’s the one with Sunhee!” the younger pointed out, his mouth dropping open slightly.**

 

**“Alright...I guess if that’s the person you were talking about before then yes,” Jaejoong said with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“He was a pirate!?” Junsu asked, sitting down in a chair and slumping back in shock.**

 

**Jaejoong nodded his head and laughed a bit as he took a seat across from Junsu and leaned back as well.**

 

**“And you know the head of the male servants?” Jaejoong asked. “The one with the scar on his lift arm.”**

 

**“Don’t tell me…” Junsu said, trailing off in even more shock. “Huh...I guess that would explain why they suddenly became more organized and disciplined all those years ago…they didn’t want to piss off a former pirate...”**

 

**“Ha, ha! So now you know,” Jaejoong stated with a satisfied smile. “But now all we have to do is wait for Yunho and Yoochun to be ready.”**

 

**“Do you think they will do anything that could threaten their lives?” Junsu asked, leaning forward over the table towards Jaejoong.**

 

**Jaejoong licked his lips and shrugged his shoulders.**

 

**“I would like to think they’re smart enough not to do anything stupid like that,” Jaejoong finally said, releasing a small sigh. “They heard what would happen to them if they do something out of line or try to kill us. I don’t think they are dumb enough to do anything to get thrown back in the dungeon...hopefully. Not to mention I think they are well past having any thoughts of wanting us dead,” he explained.**

 

**“You’re right,” Junsu agreed. “Plus...why would people we love want hurt us anyways?” he asked. “Yoochun wouldn’t do anything to hurt me, and now that Yunho knows you love him...I am sure he’ll be nicer around you.”**

 

**“Aahh...right…” Jaejoong sighed.** **_This will be the first time Yunho is free and knows I love him...is that going to change things between us? Are we going to be safe?_ ** **he wondered to himself, only sparing a small smile and glance at Junsu as he thought about his new situation.**   
  



	43. Daggers and Death Threats

 

**Back in the interrogation room, Yunho and Yoochun were being untied from their chairs. They were being watched carefully as guards remained ready just in case one of them decided to do stupid. Their hands were placed on the hilts of their swords, waiting.**

 

**The scribes and Jaejoong’s advisors had left the room soon after Jaejoong and Junsu had left. They were no longer needed there, and the scribes had to go turn their notes into an accurate record of the interrogations.**

 

**Ropes that once bound Yunho and Yoochun to their chairs soon fell to the floor with a slack thump. The two of them remained sitting in their shackles, waiting to see what would happen next. Neither of them were going to put up a fight, since they both knew that would be the dumbest thing to do right now.**

**“Stand up and follow me,” the head guard stated as he started heading out of the room.**

 

**Yunho and Yoochun both stood up and started following the head guard with the rest of the guards following behind them to ensure they would not try to make a run for it or anything.**

 

**_They think we’re dumb enough to try something?_ ** **Yunho asked himself as they were shuffled along.**

 

**The castle was so big and they had been walking for quite some time, so neither Yunho nor Yoochun had any idea where they were. It would be a pain to learn the layout of the castle, but they were sure that would come with time.**

 

**Yunho and Yoochun were looking around so much that they almost ran into the head guard when he suddenly stopped in front of a door. They had barely managed to avoid colliding with him and instead bumped into each other.**

 

**Pushing the door open, the guard revealed a large room with a large tub in the middle of the room and multiple showers and sinks as well against the walls. Yunho and Yoochun looked into the room and then back at the guard standing in front of them. The guard reached into his pocket and produced a key, holding it in front of the two of them.**

 

**“This key unlocks the shackles you are currently wearing,” the guard stated in a clear voice. “Once you go in, we will lock the door behind you, place two guards to stand post, and you will be free to remove your shackles,” he explained. “You’ll have exactly one hour to clean yourselves and make yourselves presentable for King Kim and Sir Junsu. A fresh pair of clothes and shackles will then be brought for you, and you will put them on without question. Do you understand?”**

 

**Yunho and Yoochun nodded their heads before the guard pressed the key into Yunho’s hand and motioned for them to go in. They entered the large room and right away heard the door close behind them, the lock slide in place.**

 

**“They’re allowing us to actually bathe for the first time since we’ve been held captive here...what makes them think we would run from that?” Yoochun asked, holding out his hands for Yunho to undo his shackles.**

 

**“I guess they’re more protective over royalty than we thought,” Yunho commented as he slid the key into the lock of the first shackle and turned it. “We** **_are_ ** **pirates, so they don’t want to trust us,” he said while undoing the second cuff to Yoochun’s wrist shackles.**

 

**The two of them soon finished freeing each other of their shackles and tossed them onto the floor by the door, not wanting to be anywhere close to them anymore. Their wrists and ankles had been rubbed partially raw from them and hurt to the touch.**

 

**Their clothes were soon stripped off and they set to work on getting the tub filled, since they did not want to waste their hour of bathing time.**

 

**“Oooohhhh...this feel so good!” Yoochun exclaimed, sinking lower and lower into the water and letting out a long sigh of pleasure.**

 

**“It is almost cruel to only give us an hour,” Yunho commented, moving so he was able to rest against the side of the tub and lean his head back.**

 

**“I swear, we could still fit six or more people in here,” Yoochun stated, splashing the water a bit as he moved his arms in the massive tub.**

 

**“Maybe this is where the guards bathe,” Yunho said as an idea. “Let’s just get clean before the guards come back. They already saw us naked once in the dungeon...I don’t need them seeing me again..." he scoffed with a slight scowl on his face.**

 

**The two of them began bathing in the warm water and helped each other wash their backs to make sure they were as clean as possible. After all, they were told to make themselves presentable enough for Jaejoong and Junsu. The only thing was... they had no idea of what the guards’ perception of presentable was.**

 

**Soon, the hour time limit was up and there was the sound of keys being slid into the lock, and the door swinging open. Yunho and Yoochun were both sitting in the tub when the head guard stepped in along with two maids, who were each carrying a stack of clothes in their arms.**

 

**Their clothes were put down on two stools that stood by the walls and the two maids quickly exited the room, never bothering to look towards Yunho and Yoochun. Then it was just Yunho, Yoochun, and the guard in the silent room.**

 

**“Get dressed in these clothes, and make sure your hair is pulled back before you come out,” the guard told them, pointing the the pile of clothes. “When you are out, you will get new shackles.”**

 

**Both Yunho and Yoochun sighed upon hearing they would be put back in shackles, but figured it was still better than being trapped in the dungeon with limited mobility and basically no light.**

 

**The two of them quickly got out of the giant bath, dried themselves off, and started pulling on the clothes that had been left for them. They each got a short sleeved shirt and a pair of pants that reached halfway down their calves. They were a simple, tan material, nothing fancy for them. They also had a strip of leather, which they used to pull their hair back with like they had been told to do. They even got a simple pair of shoes, which they were surprised fit them so well and could actually be labeled as comfortable.**

 

**“This isn’t so bad…” Yoochun said when he finished slipping his shoes on. “At least we’re clean and have a fresh pair of clothes on, and he didn’t make us get out of the tub when he was in here.”**

 

**“Did you forget that now we get to go and get new shackles?” Yunho asked, rubbing his hands around his wrists, which were still sore from their previous bonds.**

 

**“Almost done in there!?” a guard shouted through the door while pounding on it with his fist a couple of times.**

 

**“We better head out there before they come barging in,” Yunho sighed, hanging his head low.**

 

**“Cheer up,” Yoochun stated, draping his arm over Yunho’s shoulders. “At least this way you get to see Jaejoong more and I get to see Junsu.”**

 

**That instantly cheered Yunho up as he straightened himself more, and the two of them made their way towards the door. Yunho pushed the door and it opened back in the hallway, where Yunho and Yoochun instantly had five guards jumping on top of them and forcing them to the floor.**

 

**“Ouch! What the hell!?” Yunho shouted in annoyance, resisting the urge to try and push the men off.**

 

**There was one of the guards who was kneeling on his back, another who had his shoulders pinned to the floor, a third who was holding his arms out and pinning his wrists down. A fourth guard was on top of his legs to keep them still, and a fifth was holding the new shackles.**

 

**When Yunho looked over, he saw Yoochun was in the same predicament. Neither of them bothered struggling, since they knew there was no way for them to win against five guards and they did not want to be labeled as dangerous.**

 

**Shackles were quickly secured to them before they were roughly hauled back onto their feet. Yunho stood there with a scowl on his face as Yoochun’s face remained neutral.**

 

**Judging their situation, Yunho and Yoochun both chose to stay silent. What could they say anyways? It was clear they held no power here.**

 

**“You will be brought to King Kim’s room,” the head guard stated, pointing to Yunho. “And you will be taken to Sir Junsu’s room,” he then stated while pointing towards Junsu. “You are to kneel in the center of the room while you wait for them to arrive. Do you understand?” the head guard questioned. "No talking while you wait, you must remain silent and wait for their commands."**

 

**Before either Yunho or Yoochun could say anything, the guards started pushing them away and leading them to the rooms. Since neither of them had any idea where they were going, they could not help but to feel like rag dolls being pushed along.**

 

**When Yunho arrived at Jaejoong’s room, the door was opened and the guards escorted him in. He was roughly pushed down to his knees in the middle of the floor, facing the door, and then left there without anyone saying a single word to him. The door slammed shut and he was left in the silent room.**

 

**Yoochun was treated the same way when he entered Junsu’s room, except the guards had kicked the back of his knees to make him fall, since he had been stunned by everything in the room. He landed harshly on the floor, his knees crashing down harshly, but did not make a single sound in the process.**

 

**Now, all there was for them to do was wait for Jaejoong and Junsu to return.**

 

**~~~~**

**The Dining Room**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu were sitting and talking until the head guard appeared in front of them, bowing to both of them respectfully.**

 

 **“The prisoners have been escorted to your rooms,” the guard stated, looking back** **and forth between Jaejoong and Junsu. "You can do with them as you see fit," he explained, having not the slightest clue what they would do with two pirates who had never worked as personal servants before.**

 

**Right away, the two of them pushed their chairs back and started heading out of the dining room at a semi-fast pace. Neither of them wanted to seem too excited to get back to their rooms, so they held back the urge to run.**

 

**The two of them continued to their rooms, and would pick up the pace whenever no one was around. It was impossible for them to hide their excitement from each other. Not only were Yunho and Yoochun alive, but they were also going to be their personal servants now. That meant they would be able to see each other daily.**

 

**Jaejoong reached his room first, and waved as Junsu continued to his. Standing in front of his door, Jaejoong calmed himself down a little and took a couple of deep breaths. The last thing he needed to do was enter his room with his face flushed and a huge smile on it.**

 

**_Why am I so excited to get to see him again? Because I confessed that I love him or something?_ ** **Jaejoong asked himself before placing his hand on his doorknob and pushing it open.**

 

**When Jaejoong opened the door, he immediately spotted Yunho kneeling in the center of his room. Yunho was looking right back at him but made no move to get up and move towards him, although Jaejoong could tell the muscles in the older male’s legs were tense and ready to move.**

 

**Jaejoong was staring back at him, but did not exactly like what he saw. There were shackles around Yunho’s wrists and a collar around his neck as well. A heavy looking chain was connecting the collar to the shackles, giving Yunho limited mobility, though just enough to be able to do tasks around the castle. No doubt he also had a pair of shackles around his ankles too, but as of now Jaejoong could not be certain with the way he was sitting.**

 

**With a small smile, Jaejoong entered his room more and closed the door behind him with a soft click. When he turned back around, he approached Yunho and kneeled down in front of him. The two of them made eye contact again, but Yunho had an unpleasant look on his face.**

 

**“It’s better than death,” Jaejoong commented, referring to the chains he knew Yunho must not be a huge fan of.**

 

**Yunho gave a pull at his chains with an unsatisfied look on his face still and let out a small growl of displeasure. Sure, he had not expected to be allowed to walk around completely free, but the collar being attached to his wrist shackles was really too much for him. He felt more like Jaejoong's pet than servant.**

 

**“Now you know how I felt when you had me chained up,” Jaejoong pointed out, the corners of his mouth dropping as he thought back to those days. "And I bet that collar you had on me was heavier and more uncomfortable than what you’re wearing now," the younger pointed out while looking to the collar.**

 

**“I’m sorry about that…” Yunho replied in a low voice. “I really am…”**

 

**Reaching his hand forward, Jaejoong ran his fingers along the chain connecting Yunho’s collar to his wrist shackles.**

 

**“At least they gave you good shackles,” Jaejoong stated, trying to make things seem better than they really were. "I know we have some that are pretty old and rusty, but these look more recently made... and quite good quality as well."**

 

**“They’re still metal and are still heavy,” Yunho stated, feeling how Jaejoong rested his hand on top of his.**

 

**The room went silent after that. Yunho had his head tilted down, looking at Jaejoong’s hand resting on top of his. Jaejoong continued watching Yunho and could not help but feel bad for him. Sure, he had saved him from death, but now he was a servant and restricted by chains. For a pirate used to all the freedom he could ever want, this was going to be a difficult adjustment for him.**

 

**With his free hand, Jaejoong placed it under Yunho’s chin and lifted the man’s head. Yunho lifted his head and stared into Jaejoong’s eyes.**

 

**“Why do you look so happy right now?” Yunho asked, scanning his eyes across the younger's face.**

 

**“Because...I’m imagining what you’re going to be like listening to my orders and doing what I tell you,” Jaejoong stated with a small laugh.**

 

**“I’m sorry...but I can’t bring myself to find this as entertaining as you appear to,” Yunho sighed, letting his head fall to the side a bit.**

 

**“I’ll go easy on you. I promise,” Jaejoong said with a smile on his face. “Just remember whenever you want to shout or want to hit a guard...this is better than death...and will always be...so don’t lash out.”**

 

**Yunho straightened himself a bit more before leaning in towards Jaejoong. The sudden motion caused Jaejoong to lean away and fall backwards so he was sitting in his butt with his legs spread open. Immediately, Yunho was between his legs and trying to plant a kiss on his lips.**

 

**“Yunho...what are you doing?” Jaejoong asked, tilting his face away from the man.**

 

**“You said so yourself, you love me,” Yunho stated. “So kiss me.”**

 

**“Yunho,” Jaejoong said firmly, placing one of his palms on Yunho’s chest and pushing him back a bit. “Not now,” he said with a shake of his head. “Maybe later but...not right now...”**

 

**With a heavy sigh, Yunho crawled away from Jaejoong and sat on the floor with a bored look on his face. Jaejoong could not help but laugh a little at his expression. Yunho was acting like a stubborn child and it was pretty amusing.**

 

**~~~~**

**Junsu’s Room**

 

**Junsu finally reached his room and could not hold back from throwing his bedroom door open. He quickly slammed the door shut before turning around to start looking for Yoochun. When he saw him, however, his excitement died down a bit.**

 

**The younger had been expecting Yoochun to come towards him and celebrate his semi-freedom and the avoidance of death. Instead though, Yoochun was sitting in a corner of his room with his knees pulled into his chest and his arms wrapped around them. It looked like he had not even heard him come in.**

 

**Taking a couple of steps closer, Junsu saw the shackles around Yoochun’s ankles and wrist, along with a collar secured around his neck with a chain connecting it to his wrist shackles.**

 

**“Yoochun…” Junsu called lightly, seeing as the older had not realized he had come in yet. It looked almost like he was in a trance, staring off somewhere.**

 

**Snapping out of it, Yoochun tilted his head up towards Junsu and gave him a small smile before moving out of his corner.**

 

**“Junsu...I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you come in,” Yoochun said.**

 

**“I can tell...I threw the door open, and all you did was sit there and stare at the floor,” Junsu explained in a saddened tone.**

 

**“Sorry. I was just kind of...blanking out,” Yoochun said with a small laugh.**

 

**“How could they treat you like this, Yoochun?” Junsu asked, grabbing onto Yoochun’s hands and running his thumbs over the shackles. “You use to be the same status as me, but now...now you’re being treated like a criminal…”**

 

**“This is alright with me, Junsu,” Yoochun explained. “After all, I** **_am_ ** **kind of a criminal for kidnapping and well...you know the rest a bit too well,” he said with a frown forming on his face. “Besides...this is better than the death penalty Changmin had in mind. Right?”**

 

**“But you’re in chains now,” Junsu stated in an unpleasant tone.**

 

**“I am in chains...yes. But I get to stay closer to you,” the older stated, which was definitely a plus to this whole situation. "Or would you prefer having to sneak into the dungeon every night to see me?"**

 

**The younger immediately shook his head back and forth frantically. He hated thinking of Yoochun being locked away down there again. Up here with him was much better.**

 

**“It’s still not fair for you to be like this,” Junsu pouted slightly.**

 

**“Then will this make it better?” Yoochun asked as he leaned in and planted a small kiss on Junsu’s lips. “I’ve been waiting to do that for so long,” he stated.**

 

**“Let’s not stop then, because I’ve wanted it too,” Junsu stated, leaning back in and capturing Yoochun’s lips hungrily.**

 

**The two of them continued making out with each other on the floor. Not the most comfortable place, but they were both too enthralled with each other to bother trying to move somewhere else.**

 

**In no time flat, Junsu was on his back with Yoochun on top of him. The older was running his hands over Junsu’s clothed body, wishing he could just pull the clothes off the younger and touch his skin. Junsu on the other hand was running his hands through Yoochun’s hair and pulling at it at times while bucking his hips slightly.**

 

**Although they were only making out and touching each other slightly, both of them were starting to get hard. Hell, who could blame them after being separated by bars and only able to see each other, but not fully touch like this?**

 

**It was then that there was a sudden, loud knock on Junsu’s door. Both of them bolted up right away and looked at each other.**

 

**“J-just a minute!” Junsu called as they both straightened themselves out a little.**

 

**Yoochun helped Junsu fix his clothes and Junsu assisted Yoochun is pulling his hair back again so it did not look disheveled. They both looked each other up and down before Yoochun positioned himself in the middle of Junsu’s room and kneeled there like he had been positioned originally.**

 

**Within a minute, Junsu was walking to his door and pulling it open to find Changmin standing there. Junsu gasped in shock when he saw Changmin, considering he wanted Yoochun and Yunho dead not too long ago.**

 

**“Ch-Ch-Changmin!” Junsu gasped as he fought back the urge to slam the door shut in the men's face.**

 

**“Don’t look like a deer about to be shot down,” Changin scoffed when he saw how Junsu was looking at him. “I’m not here to kill Yohyun or anything,” he explained, motioning to Yoochun, who was currently looking at the floor with his shoulders slightly hunched over.**

 

**“It’s Yoochun...not Yohyun...and you know it,” Junsu stated as he glared slightly at the older, who he knew was just trying to piss him off.**

 

**“Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you happy,” Changmin said with a flick of his wrist.**

 

**“Why are you here then?” Junsu asked, making sure to block the doorway so Changmin could not get in.**

 

**“I was told to come here and give you this,” Changmin explained, holding out a key to Junsu. “It’s the key to his shackles, for when he needs to bathe and change clothes,” Changmin explained further, a dull, very unentertained expression decorating his face.**

 

**“Aaahh...I see,” Junsu said as Changmin handed him the key. “If that is all, you may leave now,” he said in a firm tone, trying to show he was not scared of him or his threat on Yoochun’s life.**

 

**“Actually, I need you to follow me to King Kim’s room so I can explain a bit more,” Changmin stated. “I don’t really feel like explaining things twice, so it would be easier this way.”**

 

**“Fine then, let’s go then,” Junsu agreed with a nod of his head.**

 

**“Bring him along too, he may as well hear what I’m going to say,” Changmin added, before starting to walk away.**

 

**Junsu quickly went over to Yoochun and helped the older to his feet before leaving his room and following behind Changmin.**

 

**The entire time they were walking to Jaejoong’s room, which was not a far walk, Yoochun was holding onto Junsu’s arm. Junsu watched as Yoochun looked around, trying to take in everything. It reminded him of when he had first moved into the castle. All the long hallways and different passages had confused him and he had ended up lost more than a handful of times. It usually had ended with either a maid or guard finding him and him leading him to either to his father or his room. He knew he would have to show Yoochun around so he could feel more comfortable.**

 

**Neither of them were paying attention to where they were walking and nearly ran into Changmin as he stood outside of Jaejoong’s door and knocked.**

 

**It only took a couple of seconds for Jaejoong to pull open his door and see the three of them standing there.**

 

**“Why are you all standing there like that?” Jaejoong questioned.**

 

**“I need to give you something and explain a couple of things,” Changmin explained. “It’s easier to herd you all together at once and do it, rather than twice.”**

 

**Jaejoong glared at Changmin, but stood aside and allowed him, Junsu, and Yoochun to enter his room before closing the door behind them.**

 

**“Your pris...I mean...servants...should learn to kneel beside you when you need to talk to others,” Changmin explained.**

 

**“They’re** **_humans_ ** **, not animals,” Jaejoong stated. “None of the other servants do that if someone comes to talk to us and they are around.”**

 

**“Nor are they former pirates or your** **_personal_ ** **servants,” Changmin explained. “There are different rules for personal servants who are in their...position.”**

 

**Not wanting to make a big deal out of this, Yunho and Yoochun both sadly nodded at each other before taking their position at Jaejoong’s and Junsu’s feet. Both Jaejoong and Junsu looked down in shock, but did not want to question it right now or tell them to get back up. They both only wanted to be alone with their personal servant and have Changmin leave.**

 

**“So what do you need to tell us?” Jaejoong asked in a bored tone.** **_Tell me so I can kick you out of my room,_ ** **he added to himself with a slight eyeroll.**

 

**“First off,” Changmin said, holding out a key towards Jaejoong, “I already gave Junsu one and explained this to him, but this is the key to his shackles. When he needs to bathe or change clothes, you may release him to do so.”**

 

**“Alright,” Jaejoong said, grabbing the key and placing it in his pocket before patting where it rested. “What else did you have to say to us?”**

 

**This time, Changmin smiled and let a small laugh out as his eyes dropped down to Yunho and Yoochun.**

 

**“I don’t like the sound of that chuckle…” Junsu muttered to Jaejoong.**

 

**“Neither do I,” Jaejoong admitted in a slightly worried tone.**

 

**“If either of those two are found walking around without their shackles on…” Changmin went silent, stuck out his thumb, and dragged it across his neck. “They will be killed instantly for being a possible threat to those around them.”**

 

**Junsu could feel Yoochun move closer to his leg and knew he would never break that rule. Jaejoong felt Yunho stiffen at his side and knew the man’s dislike for Changmin was only growing more and more. Surely if there was no threat of death for lashing out, he would be pummeling Changmin to a pulp right now.**

 

**“Is there anything else you need to tell us besides for death threats?” Jaejoong asked, making it clear he was not entertained by Changmin’s way of delivering information.**

 

**“I do have something else for you two,” Changmin stated, turning his head back up to Jaejoong and Junsu while he pulled two daggers out with silver handles and gold leafing.**

 

**Jaejoong’s dagger had a purple gem on the bottom of the hilt whereas Junsu’s had a red one.**

 

**“Daggers? Why would we need daggers?” Junsu questioned.**

 

**“Protection of course,” Changmin stated while passing a dagger to each of them. “You are to have these on you at all times in case either of these two try and harm you in any way,” he explained.**

 

**“Changmin, I hope you realize these two were pirates,” Jaejoong said while examining the dagger and finding it to be a high quality. “If they want to hurt us, a small dagger is** **_not_ ** **going to prevent them from doing so.”**

 

**“Jaejoong has a point,” Junsu spoke up. “They are good with weapons, so for all we know they could disarm us in no time flat.”**

 

**“Well let’s hope all the training you two went through in self defense is better than that of a pirate who swings a sword around like an infant,” Changmin scoffed.**

 

**Changmin then turned around and had his hand on the doorknob of Jaejoong’s room before he turned back around.**

 

**“Before I forget...this is important...those two will** **_not_ ** **be staying in your rooms during the night,” Changmin stated.**

 

**“Where do you propose they sleep then?” Jaejoong questioned. “Do you really think they will be safe sleeping with the other guards or servants? They’d surely be dead by morning with the rumors you probably have some of the other guards spreading around like wildfire.”**

 

**“We have already thought ahead about this issue,” Changmin stated with a smile on his face. “There is a vacant room on the second floor towards the back of the castle that they will be using. Staying in your rooms is strictly forbidden and they will be punished if they break this rule.”**

 

**“How would they be punished?” Junsu asked out of curiosity.**

 

**“That is to be decided at the time if it happens,” Changmin explained. “I suggested one hundred lashings but...not everyone agreed with me on that. Something about...what was it...passing out and the possibility of death or something like that. Trivial things really...” he said with a slight sigh.**

 

**“If you’re done now, you may leave,” Jaejoong stated, taking a step forward. “Junsu and I can take them on a tour of the castle now so they know where they’re going.”**

 

**“Your Highness, you know as well as I do that a tour of the castle is going to be an entire day's event,” Changmin stated. “I would save it for another day when you have more light. Oh, and I will have your food set outside your door at dinner time, since I’m betting you have specific rules you need to tell your...servants. I wouldn’t want to take away their learning time since I bet they’ll be hard to teach.”**

 

**With that, Changmin left Jaejoong’s room and left the door open on his way out.**

 

**Jaejoong balled his hands into fists at his side as he thought to himself,** **_One day he’s going to take a hard fall down the main staircase...and it’ll be because I push him._ **

 

**He was only snapped out of his thoughts when Junsu spoke up and broke the silence that had formed in the room.**

 

**“I think we’ll be heading back to my room now,” Junsu said, breaking the silence. “I’m sure you two want to be alone to talk or do...whatever you want.”**

 

**“Can you close the door on your way out?” Jaejoong asked, nodding his head at his friend, knowing Junsu wanted to be alone with Yoochun to have some fun.**

 

**“Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Junsu said, leading Yoochun out of Jaejoong’s room and closing the door behind them.**

 

**As soon as the door was closed, Jaejoong pulled the key to Yunho’s shackles out from his pocket and knelt down to start unlocking the shackles.**

 

**“Jaejoong? What are you doing?” Yunho asked.**

 

**“You need to bathe,” Jaejoong replied flat out.**

 

**“What? But...I bathed before being brought here,” Yunho pointed out, not seeing a reason to bathe again so soon. “And I was told to do it well so I would be clean enough for you,” he explained with a frown on his face now, wondering just what standard of clean Jaejoong was going to hold him to.**

 

**“I’m telling you what to do so you will do it,” Jaejoong stated, the real reason being so he could see the man’s body. He was curious about if he would find Yunho’s body more attractive now that he admitted his feelings for the man.**

 

**“I guess when you can...you just bathe more,” Yunho laughed lightly as Jaejoong started undoing his wrist shackles.**

 

**Jaejoong did not say anything, but continued unlocking Yunho’s shackles until he was able to throw the collar and wrist shackles onto the floor along with the ones that had been around the man’s ankles.**

 

**Turning Yunho around, Jaejoong guided him towards the bathroom and closed the door behind them.**

 

**“I need to bathe too, so we may as well do it at the same time. Now, stirp,” Jaejoong told Yunho as he began peeling off his own clothes.**

 

**“Your Highness,” Yunho hissed in his ear, coming up behind him. “Why do you not let me help you? I** **_am_ ** **your personal servant after all.”**

 

**Jaejoong could not help but shiver as the sound of Yunho’s voice in his ear and his hands roaming around his body.**

 

**_Shit..._ ** **Jaejoong swore to himself as he nodded his head for Yunho to start undressing him.**

 


	44. Bath Time Bonding

**Yunho slowly started unbuttoning Jaejoong’s shirt as he stood behind him and breathed lightly against his neck. Jaejoong could not help but shiver a little each time Yunho’s warm breath traveled down his neck. Something about it felt so good...so right, even though he knew it could get them both in trouble.**

 

**“I enjoy seeing the royal side of you,” Yunho commented as he pulled Jaejoong’s shirt off over his arms and tossed it to the floor by the bathroom door.**

 

**“You’ll get to see a lot more of it, since we-ahh!” Jaejoong cut himself off when he felt Yunho’s hand cupping his crotch, giving it a gentle squeeze.**

 

**“Since we what?” Yunho innocently asked, releasing Jaejoong’s crotch and beginning to unlace his pants.**

 

**“S-since we...a-are back in the castle…” Jaejoong finished with a heavy sigh as he tried to keep himself under control.**

 

**When Jaejoong felt Yunho starting to pull his pants down, he quickly kicked off his boots and stepped out from his pants. He was now completely naked.**

 

**“Get undressed...I’ll start the hot water,” Jaejoong stated, not looking back towards Yunho.**

 

**As Jaejoong worked on getting the tub filled, Yunho quickly stripped off his clothes and tossed them onto the floor along with the others. Yunho stood there silently until Jaejoong finally turned back around when the tub was ready for them.**

 

**“Alright, this should be good enough,” Jaejoong said before turning around.**

 

**When he saw Yunho standing there naked, he felt himself become flustered and knew his face must have been turning a bright shade of red.**

 

**_Damn...he’s more attractive now..._ ** **Jaejoong told himself while looking Yunho up and down a couple of times quickly.**

 

**“Are you going to keep staring at me, or are we actually going to get in before the water turns cold?” Yunho asked, taking a couple steps closer to Jaejoong.**

 

**Turning around, Jaejoong quickly got into the tub and pressed his back up against the end of the tub as he waited for Yunho to enter.**

 

**“This tub isn’t too big,” Yunho commented, while shaking his head. “Scoot forward a little.”**

 

**Jaejoong did as Yunho asked and watched as the man positioned himself behind him and settled in before pulling him back against his chest. The water moved around in the tub as Jaejoong slid easily along the bottom of the tub.**

 

**“This feels nice,” Yunho commented, feeling how Jaejoong was tense up against him. “You just need to relax and everything would be perfect.”**

 

**“I** **_am_ ** **relaxing,” Jaejoong stated as he tried to get his muscles to become less tight.**

 

**“Let me help you,” Yunho said, reaching over and grabbing a small towel that was hanging over the side of the tub.**

 

**Yunho dipped the towel into the water before bringing it up to Jaejoong’s chest and starting to wash him. He ran the soft material gently over the younger’s body, slowly cleaning him.**

 

**Enjoying the feeling, Jaejoong started to relax and was soon resting his head back against Yunho’s shoulder and closing his eyes. His breathing became deeper and slower as his shoulders drooped more, the tension dissipating.**

 

**When Yunho saw how relaxed Jaejoong was getting, he started humming softly, his chest resonating against Jaejoong’s back. The soft humming slowly lulled Jaejoong into a light sleep. Yunho took this chance to slowly start moving the towel lower and lower on Jaejoong’s body until it was slipping beneath the water.**

 

**With the towel still on his hand, Yunho grabbed onto Jaejoong’s cock and started stroking it. Jaejoong took in a sharp breath and moved one of his hands to grab onto Yunho’s leg, but never stopped him.**

 

**“Yunho…” Jaejoong moaned, feeling himself getting harder.**

 

**“Yes?” Yunho asked without stopping his hand, surprised at how quickly the other was becoming erect.**

 

**“Please…” Jaejoong begged as his hips thrust forward a bit in pleasure.**

 

**Chuckling, the older bent his head down and nipped Jaejoong on the ear to earn a small moan from the younger.**

 

**“Please what?” Yunho asked again with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Cum...I need to cum…” Jaejoong whined, feeling his stomach clench as he approached his orgasm.**

 

**“Then let me watch as you cum for me,” Yunho whispered into his ear in a tantalizing manner.**

 

**A few more strokes from Yunho’s hand had Jaejoong bucking his hips up and cumming long and hard before resting back against Yunho’s chest. His chest was heaving up and down as his body went back to normal after his orgasm.**

 

**“Have you touched yourself at all ever since I was taken prisoner?” Yunho asked, abandoning the towel onto the side of the tub again.**

 

**“No...I haven’t…” Jaejoong panted while coming down from his high since, after all, he had not been the one touching himself. He did not think he could bring himself to tell Yunho that Changmin had fucked him a couple of times already.**

 

**“Then I’ll make sure to prepare you well before I fuck you,” the older stated.**

 

**“What!?” Jaejoong asked, bolting upright and turning a little so he could face Yunho.**

 

**“I saw the way you were looking at me before I got in this tub,” Yunho explained with a predatory growl in his voice. “And how you were shivering when I was helping undress you. You’re craving for me as much as I’m craving you.”**

 

**Jaejoong still felt a little weak after cumming so hard, so it was not difficult for Yunho to position him onto his knees and kneel behind him. Yunho then brought one of his fingers up to Jaejoong’s tight hole, and started pushing it in. Right away, Jaejoong jutted his hips back and started moaning.**

 

**“Did someone miss this?” Yunho asked, pushing his finger in even deeper before he started moving it.**

 

**“Y-yes…” Jaejoong moaned, reaching one hand out and grasping the side of the tub for support.**

 

**Smiling, Yunho started moving his finger more and soon worked a second one in as well. That got Jaejoong thrusting his hips again and soon begging for Yunho to stretch him more. But before Yunho added a third finger in, he lowered his head and started licking around Jaejoong’s quivering hole.**

 

**The feeling of Yunho’s tongue licking at his hole sent a shiver down Jaejoong’s spine and made him moan even louder. He could only hope the older would do this again for him sometime.**

 

**After a little while of Yunho licking at him, Jaejoong felt the man push a third finger into him and then push all of them all the way inside. Biting his lip, Jaejoong held back a moan and tilted his head down. It was not until Yunho spread his fingers open inside of him that Jaejoong released his lip and moaned loudly in pleasure. Yunho continued doing that for a couple of minutes until he thought Jaejoong had been prepared enough and pulled them out.**

 

**“Are you ready?” Yunho asked, lining his erection up with Jaejoong’s gaping hole.**

 

**“Please...please, Yunho. Just stick it in me,” Jaejoong begged.**

 

**With a small laugh, Yunho grabbed onto Jaejoong’s hips and thrust himself all the way inside. The tight heat of Jaejoong’s ass clamped down around him, and caused him to moan and push in even farther.**

 

**“Are you alright?” Yunho asked while remaining still, since Jaejoong had not had sex in some time now, as far as he believed.**

 

**“Just move,” Jaejoong begged while still holding onto the tub for dear life. “I need you moving inside of me.”**

 

**“I’ll be a bit gentler since it’s been a while for you,” Yunho stated before he started moving his hips and thrusting into Jaejoong repeatedly.**

 

**The water in the tub sloshed around them, some of it spilling over the edge and landing on the floor. The bathroom filled with the sound of moans, slapping skin, and the sound of the water. Jaejoong was calling out Yunho’s name between moans of pleasure, while Yunho was grunting at how glorious Jaejoong’s ass felt around him.**

 

**Without Yunho even touching him, Jaejoong soon felt the familiar sensation of having to cum soon. There was no time to warn the older, mainly because he was out of breath from moaning and screaming so much, and he came hard into the cooling bath water.**

 

**“Yes...get tighter around me…” Yunho groaned while pushing himself all the way inside Jaejoong and grinding his hips against Jaejoong’s ass.**

 

**After Jaejoong came, his hands fell away from the tub and landed in the water as he rested on his hands and knees to catch his breath.**

 

**In the middle of coming down from his high, Jaejoong felt Yunho pull him backwards and re-adjust their position without pulling out of him. Now, Yunho was sitting in the tub with Jaejoong on top of him, still facing away.**

 

**“Do you think you can move, or shall I help you?” Yunho asked, running his hands up and down Jaejoong’s chest and stomach, taking time to pinch his nipples a couple of times.**

 

**“I...I can do it…” Jaejoong panted out before placing his hands on the side of the tub again to help him with his task.**

 

**Slowly, Jaejoong lifted himself up from Yunho’s erection, before lowering himself just as slowly down again. The more he adjusted to the position in the cramped tub, the faster he started going, wanting to feel more pleasure again. Then eventually, Yunho started bucking his hips to make them both feel better.**

 

**“Damn, Jaejoong...you feel amazing when you move your hips like that,” Yunho moaned out as Jaejoong continued moving.**

 

**“You should move your hips more,” Jaejoong desperately panted, feeling himself getting tired from doing the majority of the work in this position. It was taking more out of him than he thought it would to constantly be using his arms and legs to move himself.**

 

**Not saying anything, Yunho moved his hands back down at Jaejoong’s hips and forced him down onto his erection all the way. Jaejoong was completely seated on Yunho, causing him to moan extra loud and lean his head back against the man’s shoulder, his eyes rolled back into his head a bit. His breath was shaking as his body tried registering the immense amount of pleasure it was now feeling.**

 

**Jaejoong quickly adjusted to the feeling of Yunho being all the way inside of him like this right before the man started thrusting his hips up. He bounced a bit in Yunho’s lap as he felt the man moving slightly deeper inside of him as gravity slammed him down onto the man’s erection. Jaejoong reached one of his hands back and clung onto Yunho’s hair, pulling at it slightly in ecstasy. Yunho in return, turned his head and started kissing and nipping at Jaejoong’s neck, making sure not to leave any marks.**

 

**“I’m going to cum inside of you,” Yunho grunted out after a couple of minutes.**

 

**“Do it…” Jaejoong panted as he began moving his hips a bit more, feeling himself about to cum yet again.**

 

**The pace of Yunho’s thrusts started to pick up and soon he was bouncing Jaejoong more, trying to reach his orgasm. Both of them were moaning louder than before and eventually, Jaejoong felt Yunho cum inside of him, filling his ass with his hot, sticky cum. The feeling of the man cumming inside of him was enough to make him cum as well.**

 

**“Mmmm! Yes…” Jaejoong moaned lightly as his ass clenched a couple of times around the older.**

 

**Soon, they were both resting in the room temperature water that now had a good deal of cum floating around in it. Jaejoong was still leaning back against Yunho with his hand entwined in his hair while he came down from his high and tried steadying his breathing. His eyelids felt like lead each time he attempted to open them wider.**

 

**“Do you mind releasing my hair? I wouldn’t like a bald patch there while I’m still young,” Yunho finally said after a couple minutes of relaxing in silence.**

 

**“S-sorry…” Jaejoong breathed out heavily, releasing his hold from Yunho and allowing his hand to splash back into the water.**

 

**The water splashed up and hit Yunho in the face a bit, but he flinched and did not say anything about it. He could tell Jaejoong was exhausted, but still had a small smile crossing his face.**

 

**After a few more minutes, Jaejoong started lifting himself up until he was kneeling in the bathtub again. While he knelt there, he brought one hand back towards his ass and pulled one of his buttcheeks away so he could feel Yunho’s cum leaking out of him. Intrigued at the sight, Yunho scooted closer and inserted two fingers to scoop more of it out.**

 

**“Aaahh! Yunho...don’t do that so suddenly,” Jaejoong half moaned, half whined.**

 

**“It has to come out eventually,” the man pointed out as he inserted his fingers inside of Jaejoong again and scooped even more out. “Allow me to clean you. I** **_am_ ** **your personal servant now.”**

 

**Nodding his head, Jaejoong sat in a more comfortable position and allowed for Yunho to start cleaning his body off, using the dirty water and some soap he had near the tub.**

 

**“So...you love me,” Yunho said as he ran the washcloth over Jaejoong’s chest.**

 

**Jaejoong lifted his head and looked at Yunho, who was staring right back at him. Licking his lips, Jaejoong nodded his head and smiled a little.**

 

**“That makes me very happy,” Yunho said before going back to washing Jaejoong. “We can do this more often now, and I can tie you up again like I did on the ship.”**

 

**At that, Jaejoong raised his eyebrows at Yunho. Their positions had changed, after all. On Yunho’s ship, he had been the captive. Now, however, he was the king and Yunho was his servant. Jaejoong now had more power over Yunho than the older ever had over him.**

 

**“Then I’ll just keep your shackles on one time and do what** **_I_ ** **want with** **_you_ ** **,” Jaejoong stated with a smirk on his face. “That could be quite entertaining...even just thinking about it.”**

 

**“Hmmm...I could go for that…” Yunho said.**

 

**Since the water had cooled down too much, Jaejoong worked on standing up. Yunho had ended up helping Jaejoong since he was sore from the sex they just had. The two of them were standing in the tub with Yunho his arms wrapped around Jaejoong’s waist, holding him close. Jaejoong steadied himself before pushing away from Yunho and carefully stepping out from the tub so he would not slip on the floor on accident.**

 

**Yunho followed after Jaejoong and waited for the younger to do something first, since he did not know what was going to happen next. There were so many drawers and cupboards in the room, he would not even know which to look in first if left alone right now.**

 

**Going over to a small cupboard, Jaejoong pulled out two towels and handed one to Yunho. While Jaejoong started drying himself off, Yunho did the same and made sure he finished before Jaejoong so he could help him dry off. Yunho saw the way Jaejoong was struggling to move around and knew it would be his job as his personal servant to help him with this.**

 

**“I guess I was a little rough on you,” Yunho stated, snatching the towel from Jaejoong and starting to dry off his legs where he could not bend down far enough to reach.**

 

**“You’re just bigger than-” Jaejoong stopped himself before he said Changmin’s name and cleared his throat. “I mean...you’re just bigger than what I remember.”**

 

**“Is that a compliment?” Yunho asked, standing up from drying off Jaejoong’s legs and walking around him to dry off his back.**

 

**“Think of it that way if you want,” Jaejoong said with a small laugh.**

 

**“You seemed to enjoy yourself quite a lot, so I’m taking it as a compliment,” Yunho said as he gave Jaejoong’s ass a small pat. “We should get you sitting down on your bed where you can rest and so I can dry off your hair more easily,” the older explained, knowing that Jaejoong would most likely want to rest his legs and sit somewhere comfortable so he would not hurt his ass.**

 

**“You really don’t have to do that. I’m not helpless,” Jaejoong said while Yunho grabbed onto his arm and started pulling him out from the bathroom.**

 

**Yunho led Jaejoong to his bed and pushed him down while standing in front of him with the towel tossed over his shoulder and hands crossed in front of his chest. Jaejoong was about to say something, but Yunho held his hand up in front of his face to stop him.**

 

**“I’m not going to give that stubborn assed, bastard of a man Changmin a chance to say I didn’t help you enough or did something wrong,” Yunho explained with a bored expression.**

 

**“Can we at least put clothes on?” Jaejoong questioned, motioning to himself and Yunho in their naked state.**

 

**“My clothes are all the way back in the bathroom,” the older pointed out. “We can get dressed after you're dried off.”**

 

**“It would be more appropriate to be dressed right now,” Jaejoong pointed out.**

 

**“Pft! What no one knows won’t hurt them,” Yunho scoffed before grabbing the towel and pulling it over Jaejoong’s head to start drying his hair off.**

 

**Jaejoong sighed, but allowed for Yunho to work on drying his hair. It was kind of nice to have someone around to help him with these things. During these times when he was tired for one reason or another, having someone there to lend a helping hand put a smile on his face.**

 

**Since Jaejoong was sitting, and Yunho was standing right in front of him, it meant the younger had a perfect view of the man’s cock right in front of his face. For a while, Jaejoong only stared at Yunho’s cock. The man could not see him staring at it because his head was hidden under the towel, so what was the harm anyways?**

 

**Slowly, Jaejoong started reaching his hand out, and soon he had Yunho’s cock in his hand. He heard the man gasp at the sudden touch and then let out a small moan as he started moving his hand up and down.**

 

**“Jaejoong…” Yunho moaned, his hands now gripping at Jaejoong instead of working on drying his hair.**

 

**Tilting his head up, Jaejoong smiled at Yunho, who had his eyes closed and his head tilted back a bit. With a smile on his face, Jaejoong reached his arms around the older and pulled him down onto the bed so he was laying on his back.**

 

**Yunho tried sitting up, but Jaejoong pushed his shoulders back down onto the mattress before turning around so his mouth was over the older’s cock. Slowly, Jaejoong lowered his mouth onto Yunho’s pulsating member and began sucking it to get it fully hardened. Jaejoong felt how Yunho grabbed onto his legs and bucked his hips in pleasure. Not long after, he also felt Yunho grab onto his cock and start pumping it to its full hardness.**

 

**With Yunho now pumping his erection, Jaejoong found himself moaning in pleasure, which in turn caused Yunho more pleasure as he caused vibrations around his leaking member.**

 

**When Jaejoong thought Yunho was hard enough, and close to cumming, he pulled his mouth off the man’s cock and turned back around. Licking his lips, Jaejoong looked down at Yunho with a mischievous look in his eyes.**

 

**“You haven’t done something like that since you thought I would grow tired of you and give you up on my ship,” Yunho panted in pleasure while scooting back on the bed more.**

 

**“You put your cock right in front of me,” Jaejoong pointed out in an innocent voice and a small shrug of his shoulders. “Was I just suppose to ignore it?” he asked in an even cuter manner, which had Yunho groaning slightly.**

 

**“So...this is what you’re like after you have admitted to liking someone,” Yunho chuckled, leaning himself up on his elbows.**

 

**“If there’s a problem with that, I won’t ever do it again,” Jaejoong stated while positioning himself over Yunho’s erection, but not yet sinking down onto it.**

 

**A small chuckle came out of Yunho’s mouth before he reached one hand towards Jaejoong, placed it on the younger’s hip, and looked at his twitching erection. Understanding, Jaejoong brought one of his hands down and gripped onto Yunho’s erection so he could start lowering himself down.**

 

**“Aaaahhhh! You still feel so good!” Yunho moaned loudly as Jaejoong sunk deeper and deeper onto him.**

 

**“Ssshhh,” Jaejoong hushed, pressing a finger up to his lips as he sat down fully on Yunho’s erection. “Don’t  forget, someone’s bringing dinner to my door. We wouldn’t want them hearing us and getting you in trouble.”**

 

**“You’re the one on top of me,” Yunho groaned out, reaching his other hand up and placing it on Jaejoong’s other hip. “Just please...move…” the man begged.**

 

**Jaejoong moved his hips a little before he really started picking up the pace. He would pick himself up and Yunho would push down on his hips to bring him down harshly.**

 

**The two of them continued moving like this until Yunho noticed Jaejoong was slowing down and that his legs were shaking from all of the work. Since he wanted to keep things going, Yunho grabbed on tighter to Jaejoong and flipped them over without pulling out. Jaejoong landed with a light thud on the mattress and stared up at Yunho as the man placed his legs over his shoulder.**

 

**“I thought you could use a nice break and let me do the work for a while,” Yunho explained before he started thrusting in and out of Jaejoong again.**

 

**“Aaaah! You’re so deep!” Jaejoong shouted as he clutched at the covers beneath him.**

 

**“Sssshhhh!” Yunho said, placing a finger up to his lips. “You have to be quiet if they’re going to bring dinner. Remember?”**

 

**“If...you keep...thrusting...like…that...I can’t help...it!” Jaejoong moaned out between thrusts. “Aaaahhh! Mmmmm!”**

 

**Jaejoong continued moaning, biting down on his bottom lip to try and muffle his cries, but he could never completely stop moaning because Yunho was making him feel so good.**

 

**Suddenly, however, there was a knock on Jaejoong’s bedroom door.**

 

**“Your Highness, is everything alright in there?” they asked while giving another knock at the door, this time sounding a bit more urgent.**

 

**Jaejoong motioned for Yunho to stop thrusting inside of him, but the man shook his head and smiled down at him. Yunho was going to have fun with this.**

 

**_Fuck..._ ** **Jaejoong thought to himself while taking a deep breath. “Everything is...f-fine…” he managed to get out without making it sound like he was moaning too much.**

 

**“I’ve come to drop your dinner off. I’ll just leave your dinner out here for you,” the servant said before the sound of footsteps could be heard walking away.**

 

**“Fuck!” Jaejoong then screamed, throwing his head back against the mattress and felt himself being pushed harder into it. “Yunho...please! Slow down!”**

 

**“What was that?” Yunho said, pretending not to hear what Jaejoong had just said. “Faster and harder? I can do that!”**

 

**Jaejoong was going to say something back to Yunho, but the man started moving too fast and hard for him to even form words. Only moans and screams were passing through his lips as his bed creaked and the sound of slapping skin became louder.**

 

**After a couple minutes of Yunho pounding into him, the older finally leaned down and started kissing along Jaejoong’s neck and jaw. Jaejoong let out small whimpers when Yunho bit his bottom lip and pulled at it slightly. Yunho then let it go and started kissing  Jaejoong.**

 

**“Mmmmm...I’m going to cum,” Yunho moaned, lifting himself up from their kiss.**

 

**“Not...inside…” Jaejoong moaned. “We just...bathed…”**

 

**“You know it feels better inside,” the older groaned, pushing himself even deeper inside Jaejoong.**

 

**Panting harder, Jaejoong clawed at Yunho’s back and soon felt the man cumming inside of him. The feeling of Yunho filling him up and the moan he let out tipped Jaejoong over the edge and had him cumming onto his stomach. He could never hold back from cumming when he was being filled. The sensation was just too great for him.**

 

**Yunho pulled out of Jaejoong and watched how the younger’s body shook in the aftermath of pleasure. His hands had fallen from his back and laid on either side of his head, balled into loose fists. Jaejoong lied on the bed, panting hard with his eyes closed as Yunho got off and quickly headed to the bathroom.**

 

**When he returned, Yunho had both of their clothes slung over one arm, and a small wet towel in the other. Jaejoong did not want to move, and just listened at Yunho moved around the room. He only flinched which he felt Yunho spread his legs farther apart and touch the wet towel to his ass to clean him up.**

 

**“Y-you don’t have to…” Jaejoong panted as he propped himself up on his elbows and pushed away Yunho’s hand.**

 

**“I can’t let you stay dirty like this if I’m your personal servant, I’ve already told you that” Yunho pointed out. “Let me finish cleaning you up and then we can get dressed, you can put my shackles back on, and I will grab the food from the hall.”**

 

**Jaejoong looked Yunho in the eyes and nodded his head before laying back down and letting the older man tend to him.**

 

**Soon, Jaejoong was cleaned off and they were both dressed with Yunho back in his shackles. Yunho then went out into the hall and grabbed the large tray of food that was sitting there. When he brought it in, he placed it on the table and removed the lid covering it. There were two plates of entrees and more smaller side dishes.**

 

**“This is a lot of food,” Yunho commented.**

 

**“It’s for both of us,” Jaejoong commented, making his way over to the table and sitting down in front of the food Yunho was taking off the tray.**

 

**“Both of us?” Yunho asked in shock. “You mean...I’m actually getting fed a proper meal?”**

 

**“Of course. You** **_are_ ** **a servant now. My** **_personal_ ** **servant to be more precise,” Jaejoong explained while stabbing a piece of food with a fork. “You have to be fed well to keep up your energy,” he stated simply.**

 

**“Energy to have sex?” Yunho asked in an excited voice.**

**“Energy to put up with me,” Jaejoong clarified while rolling his eyes. “So sit down and eat because after we’re done you have to go to your assigned room.”**

 

**“In case you failed to notice...Changmin never told me specifics about what room it was,” Yunho pointed out.**

 

**“I know what room Changmin was talking about,” Jaejoong stated before putting food into his mouth and chewing. “It’s the only room with a dark wood door you could easily pass up in the middle of the night,” he explained.**

 

**“And how would you know that?” Yunho asked.**

 

**“I grew up in this castle,” Jaejoong reminded him. “You so much as mention a room and I know which one you’re talking about.”**

 

**Yunho shook his head in amazement before saying, “This place is so big I swear I’m going to get lost in it…”**

 

**“Well you’ll get a tour from me so you will have an idea about where you’re going,” Jaejoong told him with a smile. “Now let’s start eating. The food has already sat out long enough and is only cooling down more.”**

 

**Yunho then sat down at the table and the two of them began eating.l, although it was hard for Yunho to eat with the shackles giving him limited movement.**

 

**About half an hour later, both of them were relaxed, full, and growing tired from all of their exercise that day. They both put the plates back on the tray and were walking to the door so Jaejoong could put the tray down and Yunho could head to his room.**

 

**When they opened the door, a guard was passing by and stopped to look at the two of them.**

 

**“Perfect timing,” Jaejoong stated. “Yunho is not sure where his new room is, so would you mind showing him the way?” he asked the guard.**

 

**“Of course, Your Highness,” the guard replied with a small bow. “I would be glad to show your personal servant to his room.”**

 

**“Yunho...his name is Yunho,” Jaejoong stated. “I would prefer that all the guards and staff refer to him by his name. Same goes for Yoochun. Is that understood?”**

 

**“Crystal clear, Your Highness,” the guard replied. “Yunho, we should be on our way so King Kim can rest up.”**

 

**“I’ll see you tomorrow, Yunho,” Jaejoong said before Yunho started walking away with the guard and closing his door once they turned the corner.**

 

**Alone in his room, Jaejoong moved back over to his bed and collapsed onto it. He quickly kicked his shoes off and stripped off his clothes until he was only in his underwear. Running his hand over the covers, he found it kind of hard to believe that he had just had fantastic, heart racing, consensual sex with Yunho...the man he had confessed his love to.**

 

**Even though Yunho had just left him, Jaejoong was already looking forward to seeing him again tomorrow. The instant Jaejoong closed his eyes, he was passed out for the night.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS A HEADS UP! Next week I will be gone...like...out of state gone along with my beta. So, because of that, chapter 45 is going to be posted next SATURDAY (02/11). I do not want to miss a week of posting so this is the solution ^_^ You will still get a chapter...just a bit sooner than what you would expect from me :D


	45. Who Knew A King Could Love A Pirate?

 

**Right when Junsu and Yoochun had arrived back to Junsu’s bedroom, they had stripped their clothes off and Junsu had unlocked Yoochun’s shackles. Their clothes and Yoochun’s shackles laid in a heap on the floor by the side of the bed as Yoochun fucked Junsu.**

 

**“I can’t...go on...for much...longer…” Junsu moaned between thrusts as Yoochun rammed himself inside the younger’s ass repeatedly.**

 

**Junsu was on his hands and knees with Yoochun kneeling behind him, plowing into his ass as if this was the last time they were ever going to have sex. The bed creaked slightly and Junsu’s arms and legs were shaking as he worked on supporting himself.**

 

**“Oh come on,” Yoochun laughed, stopping his thrusts while leaning over and peppering Junsu’s back with light butterfly kisses, just to give him a bit of a rest. “We’ve only had four rounds so far.”**

 

**“May I remind you that it’s** **_my_ ** **ass you’re stretching with your cock and that we haven’t had sex for a while now?” Junsu panted out while arching his back as he felt Yoochun plant kisses all the way down his spine.**

 

**“So is this the last round then?” Yoochun asked sadly while pulling his erection partially out from Junsu’s ass.**

 

**“Yes, it is,” Junsu said with a nod of his head. “Anyways, we still need to eat supper, which has been sitting out in the hall for some time and is probably cold now. You also need to get back to your new room.”**

 

**“It sucks that I can’t stay with you in here during the night,” Yoochun said before thrusting back into Junsu, causing the younger’s arms to fall away from underneath him as he cried out in pleasure.**

 

**The two of them continued moaning and calling each other’s names as they neared their orgasms. Junsu was even debating if he was going to be able to get out of bed once he reached his fifth orgasm. It was taking a toll on his body, while Yoochun was acting as if he had not cum yet that night.**

 

**“Are you ready for more of my cum to fill your tight, little ass?” Yoochun asked as his pace quickened even more.**

 

**“Yes! Fill me with your cum!” Junsu screamed while he clawed at the bed sheets under him.**

 

**Yoochun gave a couple more thrusts before burying himself inside Junsu and cumming for the fifth time. The younger’s ass was so filled with his cum that some began oozing out as more was pumped in. The feeling of Yoochun filling him more and the cum leaking out and dripping down his ass, was enough to make Junsu cum as well. He could not deny that he loved being absolutely filled with Yoochun’s cum.**

 

**When they both finished cumming, Yoochun had to hold Junsu up by his hips in order for the younger not to fall over.**

 

**“Your ass keeps twitching around my cock,” Yoochun half moaned, absolutely loving the way his cock continued getting clenched in the tight heat. “If you keep doing that, I’m going to get hard again and go for a sixth round with you.”**

 

**“No...we’re not doing that!” Junsu exclaimed in a tired, yet firm voice. “If you can’t hold yourself back, then pull out and let me lay here for a little while.”**

 

**Thinking that was the best idea for both of them, Yoochun slowly pulled his flaccid cock from Junsu’s ass and laid the younger down to rest more. The younger had no problem lying down on the bed, completely exhausted after the long time Yoochun and him spent having sex. His body was covered in sweat and cum, and all he wanted to a few minutes to catch is breath and rest his sore body.**

 

**While Junsu was resting comfortably, Yoochun moved some of his sweat covered hair from his eyes and smiled down at him. Even though Junsu felt hot and sweaty, he loved feeling Yoochun this close to him right now. He did not think he could ever get tired of the older being close to him, their bodies radiating heat to one another. Especially after being denied this close contact for those couple of days. Right now, he felt like a spoiled child.**

 

**After he felt a bit more rested, Yoochun gathered his clothes and started pulling them on. Then, came the part he dreaded the most. Slowly, he started pulling the shackles on and attaching them back around his ankles, neck, and wrists.**

 

**“I’ll go grab the dinner tray from the hallway,” Yoochun said before unlocking the door and fetching the tray from outside the room.**

 

**“Bring it here,” Junsu stated, waving his hand at Yoochun while he still laid on his back.**

 

**Yoochun did as he was told and brought the tray over, setting it down on the nightstand nearest to Junsu. He then uncovered it to reveal all the food that was waiting to be eaten.**

 

**“I take it I get to eat well since I’m your personal servant?” Yoochun asked, seeing the food was clearly enough for two people, unless they were trying to make Junsu obese. “I mean, unless you’re planning on having your tailors take out the waste on all of your pants,” he added with a small chuckle.**

 

**“Of course you’re eating as well,” Junsu said with a nod of his head. “If you don’t keep up your strength, how will you be able to keep up with my...demands?” he asked, rolling over to his side and resting his head in his hand. “Besides, with how active we can be now, even if I did eat all of that food, I doubt I’d gain much weight.”**

 

**Yoochun smiled at Junsu before crawling onto the bed and kneeling by Junsu’s head. The older made a motion for Junsu to sit up more, and Junsu did so with a confused look on his face. Yoochun then moved the pillow Junsu had been using and kneeled in its place. He then patted his lap, motioning for Junsu to lay back down but to use him instead.**

 

**Smiling, Junsu rested back down and settled his head on Yoochun’s comfortable lap. Once he was situated, Yoochun stabbed some food onto a fork and held it in front of Junsu’s lips. Happily, the younger took the food into his mouth and chewed it with a content hum.**

 

**“So you’re going to feed me now?” Junsu questioned with a smirk on his face.**

 

**“I tired you out and I doubt you’d be able to sit up comfortably long enough to eat your dinner,” Yoochun pointed out as Junsu shifted a little on the bed so he would not be laying directly on his ass. “I would be honored to feed you in order to keep you more comfortable.”**

 

**“And act as my pillow,” Junsu added as Yoochun held more food in front of him for him to take. A large smile went across the younger’s face as he took the food into his mouth and nuzzled his head into Yoochun’s lap a bit more.**

 

**“Yes. And to act as your pillow,” Yoochun agreed with a small laugh as he put food into his own mouth.**

 

**The two of them continued eating like that until all the food was gone from the plates. Junsu was still lying there, a content smile on his face, and a hand rubbing his full stomach.**

 

**Yoochun patted Junsu’s head as a sign for him to lift it quickly, and then got up and placed the empty platter back out in the hallway. He placed the lid slightly ajar as a sign that the food had been eaten and could be taken away. When he returned back to the room, he closed the door and sat down on Junsu’s bed.**

 

**“Do you want me to help clean you up?” Yoochun asked.**

 

**“It’s alright,” Junsu said with a shake of his head and moving under his covers to get warm. “I just want to rest now, and you need to be getting to your room. It’s gotten quite late already.”**

 

**“I should…” Yoochun agreed sadly. “But...I was never told where it was and I’d get lost in the castle if I went alone without any directions,” he pointed out. “And there’s no way I’m allowing you to walk around to show me where it is after I fucked you so good.”**

 

**“Hmm...that’s a good point…” Junsu realized while gnawing at his bottom lip. “I wonder if maybe there’s someone on patrol who-”**

 

**_*KNOCK KNOCK*_ **

 

**Yoochun stopped talking and looked towards his door. Junsu also perked up a little, waiting to hear who was standing there.**

 

**“Sir Junsu, do I have permission to enter?” a guard called from the hallway. The guard standing there did not sound like Changmin, so there was no reason for him not to be allowed entry.**

 

**Junsu made a motion for Yoochun to stand up, and made sure to cover himself more in bed, before calling back, “You have permission to enter.”**

 

**The guard opened Junsu’s door and looked between him and Yoochun, who was standing a couple of steps away from the bed.**

 

**“I just brought Yunho to their room, so I figured I would come and see if Yoochun was ready to head there as well,” the guard explained.**

 

**“Ahh, yes. We actually just finished talking in here,” Junsu replied with a nod of his head. “It would be of great help if you would show him the way. Since the castle is so big, we would not want him to get lost.”**

 

**“It would not be any trouble,” the guard said with a small bow before turning to Yoochun and motioning for him to come with him.**

 

**Yoochun took a couple hesitant steps before following after the guard who had come for him. Surely if he had already taken Yunho back to their new room he could trust him.**

 

**Junsu saw how unsure Yoochun looked, so he decided he should say something to him to make him feel a bit more at ease.**

 

**“It is alright, Yoochun. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Junsu said right before the older stepped out of the room. “Go and get some rest. You’ve had an eventful day with everything happening.”**

 

**Yoochun only turned his head around and smiled at Junsu before leaving the room with the guard and closing the door behind them.**

 

**Now that Junsu was all alone, he felt kind of lonely. It had been nice spending some real personal quality time with Yoochun again. He had missed that ever since the older had been taken captive. Junsu smiled at himself as he thought of all the time he would get to spend with Yoochun now, and slowly drifted off to sleep with a slight stinging sensation in his ass. A reminder of what Yoochun and him had just spent the last couple of hours doing together.**

 

**~~~~**

**Yunho’s and Yoochun’s Room**

 

**Yunho was lying on his back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. The room he and Yoochun were to share was not bad. It was large enough for them both, and their beds were actually comfortable and large.**

 

**_Hmm...I guess if we’re going to be their personal servants they can’t have us complaining about back problems or lack of sleep,_ ** **Yunho said to himself.**

 

**There were not many candles around the room so it was quite dark, but that would make it easier to sleep at night at least.**

 

**As Yunho was thinking, the door to the room suddenly opened. Propping himself up, he turned to face the door to see Yoochun entering with the same guard that had escorted him down.**

 

**“Someone will come wake you tomorrow morning,” the guard stated. “It would be best to move quickly when they come.”**

 

**Yunho and Yoochun had no time to say anything to the guard before he left them, closing and locking the door behind him.**

 

**“Wow...they have to lock us in even though we’re shackled,” Yunho said with a sarcastic, shocked tone.**

 

**“Oh who cares?” Yoochun asked, walking over to his bed and laying down comfortably...or as comfortably as he could in his shackles. “It’s better than being dead. And now I get to spend time with Junsu, and you with Jaejoong,” he explained with a large smile on his face.**

 

**“Speaking of spending time with them...how many rounds did you go with Junsu tonight?” Yunho asked, turning to his side and smirking at his friend.**

 

**“Why do you care? You don’t see me asking how many you had with the King,” Yoochun stated with a sneer on his face, since he did not want to know how many rounds Yunho had with Jaejoong that night.**

 

**“Uhck! Don’t call him ‘king’ in front of me,” Yunho groaned.**

 

**“Why? Because you still like feeling above him?” Yoochun asked with a small yawn.**

 

**“I was the one above him tonight,” the older said with a wink. “A couple of rounds and he was done.”**

 

**“I did not need to know that…” Yoochun stated. “But at least Junsu missed me more.”**

 

**Yunho cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at his friend.**

 

**“What makes you think Junsu missed you more than Jaejoong missed me?” the older asked with an amused look on his face. “You have no idea how quickly he had these shackles off me before we were fucking in the tub,” Yunho explained with a pleased smirk on his face.**

 

**“You have no idea how quick Junsu got mine off either and how eager he was to suck on my cock,” Yoochun replied, seeing as this had now become a competition of who could outdo the other.**

 

**“Jaejoong sucked my cock too,” Yunho explained. “He was very willing to do it as well,” he stated with a smile on his face as he thought of how the younger had surprised him on the bed.**

 

**“Junsu and I fucked...four times,” Yoochun then stated after licking his lips with a sense of pride. “Your turn,” he said, ushering for Yunho to try and one up him.**

 

**“Four?” Yunho questioned.**

 

**“Yeah. He handled four no problem,” Yoochun explained with a shrug of his shoulders. “How many did you have with Jaejoong after the tub?”**

 

**“One…” Yunho said under his breath while turning away from Yoochun and laying on his other side.**

 

**“What did you say?” the younger asked, leaning forward slightly.**

 

**“One…” Yunho whispered back, pulling the covers up to his chin.**

 

**“I still can’t hear you,” Yoochun replied.**

 

**“One! Alright!?” Yunho finally snapped, turning back around and glaring at Yoochun. “Only two in total before he was finished and tired!”**

 

**“Two!? That’s all!?” Yoochun asked with a small laugh.**

 

**“He’s a...a king…” Yunho stated. “He has a lot to deal with, so he’s going to be more tired than other people,” he reasoned before turning back around. “I don’t even know why we’re talking about this stupid topic…”**

 

**“Because you started it,” Yoochun pointed out. “We both know you were trying to out do me with how many rounds you and Jaejoong went,” he stated.**

 

**“Well...I’m ending the conversation now,” Yunho snapped back. “We don’t know what time they’re going to come and wake us up tomorrow, so we better get to bed now.”**

 

**“Sore loser,” Yoochun laughed while situating himself in the bed.**

 

**“On the contrary. Jaejoong and Junsu are the sore ones tonight,” Yunho said with a smirk on his face.**

 

**That got both Yunho and Yoochun laughing. Yoochun was laughing so hard he had tears coming from his eyes and his sides were hurting. Yunho, on the other hand, was almost falling out of his bed and was hitting one of his fists against the mattress. The two of them continued laughing for a couple of minutes before they were able to settle down. As they calmed down, they started to realize just how tired they were. Their room gradually became more quiet before they finally fell asleep.**

 

**The next morning, there was a loud knock on Yunho’s and Yoochun’s room door. Because their room was mainly empty, the hard knocks echoed throughout the room. Both Yunho and Yoochun groaned and rolled around in their bed as their bedroom door was unlocked and thrown open.**

 

**Before they knew it, both of them were being pulled from their bed and tossed onto the hard, cold floor. That instantly woke both of them up, and they looked up to see a guard standing over each of them, and two maids standing at the doorway looking a little frightened.**

 

**“It’s time to wake up so you can start preparing things for King Kim and Sir Junsu,” the guard standing over Yunho explained while looking down at them with a distasteful expression on his face.**

 

**“What time is it?” Yoochun asked, bringing his hand up to his face and rubbing his eyes.**

 

**“Before sunrise,” the guard replied. “There’s much to prepare. Now get up!” he shouted, grabbing onto Yunho’s shackles and hauling him to his feet.**

 

**Yoochun received the same treatment before being pushed out from their room, down multiple hallways, and through many rooms until they reached the kitchen.**

 

**As soon as Yunho and Yoochun stepped foot in the kitchen, the door was slammed closed behind them and all the servants turned around to face them. Most of them cowered back and stared at the two of them, who had no idea what they were doing here. There was only one slightly older woman who approached Yunho and Yoochun and looked at them.**

 

**“So these are the two** **_scary_ ** **pirates the Kim household has taken on hmm…?” she asked in a bored, sarcastic tone. “One of you...grab me a pan,” she told them, not caring who did it.**

 

**The two of them quickly looked around and both picked something up. Yunho had picked up a pot, and Yoochun had grabbed a strainer. Upon seeing what they had chosen, the woman tilted her head down and rubbed her forehead while releasing a loud, long sigh of disbelief.**

 

**“I think we got it wrong…” Yoochun whispered to Yunho as they both placed what they had picked up, back down.**

 

**“Now here’s a ridiculous question...can either of you cook?” she asked them, folding her arms over her chest.**

 

**“Umm...n-no…” Yunho replied, shaking his head and looking over at Yoochun to see him doing the same.**

 

**“Figured as much,” the woman said with a roll of her eyes. “What about cleaning? If you’re King Kim’s and Sir Junsu’s personal servants, you have to at least know how to do that.”**

 

**“We might not be capable of cooking, but cleaning is a simple enough task to manage,” Yunho stated in an offended tone.**

 

**The woman gave the two of them an unsure look, but did not question them about it at the moment.**

 

**“While you are here, you’re going to be in charge of making sure King Kim and Sir Junsu get their meals each morning,” the woman explained. “Their breakfast is the same every morning for the most part, so you’ll have to memorize what they have, and how much they have. The only time their breakfasts will be different are for holidays, special occasions, or their birthdays” she continued explaining. “Now, everyone, get to work.”**

 

**The whole kitchen started moving, and Yunho and Yoochun were simply pushed aside as people walked past to continue their tasks. Yunho and Yoochun tried their best to watch what was happening, but there was too much to pay close attention.**

 

**Eventually, however, Jaejoong’s and Junsu’s breakfast were ready and Yunho and Yoochun were grabbing them.**

 

**“They know to expect their meals,” the woman stated before they could take the food away. “Knock on the door before entering and set the tray down on the table. You are then to wake them, and make sure they eat and get changed for the day,” she continued explaining. “Sometimes they sleep with their doors locked. If the door is locked, try knocking a couple of times to wake them up. If they still don’t get up, you are to wait outside of their door for them. Understood?”**

 

**“Yes,” Yunho and Yoochun replied.**

 

**“Then be on your way,” the woman stated, shooing them away.**

 

**“Well...we would…” Yunho began saying, looking over towards Yoochun to see that he must be thinking the same thing. “But...we don’t know where we’re going exactly…”**

 

**The woman who had been talking let out a heavy sigh and motioned to two of the other servants in the kitchen. The two servants stepped out and began leaving the kitchen, motioning for Yunho and Yoochun to follow them. The two servants did so silently and were led to the respective rooms before they abandoned them.**

 

**Yunho was standing in front of Jaejoong’s room and carefully balanced the tray so he could knock on the door. After he knocked, alerting Jaejoong someone was there, he tried the handle and found the door opened.**

 

**As soon as Yunho got inside Jaejoong’s room, he closed the door quietly behind him, and spotted the younger sleeping in his bed. He was laying on his stomach with his face tilted away from the door. One of his legs was sticking out from under the covers, and his arms were stuffed under his pillows.**

 

**“Jaejoong! Breakfast is here!” Yunho stated as he went over to the small table and placed the tray down. “Jaejoong! Wake up!” he called again when he turned back around only to see the younger had not moved an inch. “Aish...he sleeps like the dead…” Yunho muttered to himself, but then smiled since it means he must have fucked him good last night.**

 

**Sighing, Yunho looked around the room more to see a large window with its curtains drawn closed. Walking over to the window, Yunho grasped the curtains in his hands before throwing them open. Not even he was expecting the room to light up as much as it did, and he found himself falling backwards onto his butt and covering his eyes.**

 

**“Five more minutes…” Jaejoong groaned while pulling the covers over his eyes and snuggling into his mattress more as he moved around a bit.**

 

**The sounds of Yunho’s chains could be heard loudly as he got up from the floor and made his way over to Jaejoong’s bed. The older tried pulling at the covers, but found that Jaejoong had a death grip on them and was not going to let them be pulled away.**

 

**Yunho finally released the covers and huffed in defeat as he stood there with his hands on his hips. He watched as Jaejoong rolled around until he was settled back down, still lying on his stomach. That was when Yunho got an idea. He was not sure if it would work, but anything was worth a try to get Jaejoong up.**

 

**Slowly, Yunho crawled onto Jaejoong’s bed and straddled the younger while leaning his head down towards Jaejoong’s. Carefully, he pulled the cover down slightly to expose one of Jaejoong’s ears. Then, he brought his head down more and started licking and nipping at the younger’s ear a couple of times. That got Jaejoong to move a little bit and release some of the hold he had on his cover.**

 

**Yunho continued working on pleasuring Jaejoong slightly until he had more of the cover pulled away from his body. At this point, Jaejoong was letting out small whimpers and moans as he started humping his mattress slightly.**

 

**Within a couple more minutes, Yunho had Jaejoong completely out from under his covers and turned over onto his back. The younger had his eyes slightly cracked open and was looking up at Yunho while panting. When Yunho looked down at Jaejoong, he could see a small bulge forming in his pants.**

 

**“Someone seems to be excited this morning,” Yunho commented, leaning down to give Jaejoong’s neck a small bite.**

 

**“Y-you keep touching me…” Jaejoong panted out. “Th-that is the o-only...reason…”**

 

**Without saying anything, Yunho reached his hand down towards Jaejoong’s bulge and into his pants. Jaejoong clung to Yunho right away as the man began moving his hand up and down his erection.**

 

**“Oh God…” Jaejoong moaned, tilting his head back and moaning in the process.**

 

**“Are you going to wake up now?” Yunho asked while quickening his pace on the younger’s cock.**

 

**Jaejoong moaned again and reached his hand down to Yunho’s when he felt the man starting to pull it away. Yunho laughed at Jaejoong a little before moving his hand more and leaning down to kiss Jaejoong on the lips.**

 

**The younger started moving his hips as Yunho stroked him faster and swiped his thumb over the head of his leaking erection. Eventually, Jaejoong needed to tilt his head away from their kiss to get fresh lungfuls of air. His face was flushed and his body felt hot. Within a couple of seconds, his hips then started thrusting more sporadically as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm.**

 

**Yunho knew Jaejoong was getting closer to his release, so he started playing with him more. The younger was laying on the bed, practically begging for Yunho to hurry up and make him cum.**

 

**“Will you get up once you cum and get ready for the day?” Yunho asked, momentarily stopping moving his hand.**

 

**“Please...Y-Yunho...don’t stop…” Jaejoong begged, trying to thrust his hips to stimulate himself more.**

 

**“That’s not an answer to my question, Jaejoong,” Yunho told him, gripping his erection so hard it made Jaejoong bolt up in bed and yelp in pain.**

 

**“Yes! I’ll get up as soon as you make me cum!” Jaejoong moaned. “Now, please! Let me cum! Let me cum, Yunho!”**

 

**Yunho pushed Jaejoong back so he was fully laying down again before he started moving his hand again. Right away, Jaejoong’s hips started bucking and soon he was throwing his head back and screaming Yunho’s name while releasing ropes of cum on Yunho’s hand and onto himself.**

 

**Jaejoong was laying on the bed, panting hard, when he opened his eyes. Yunho was holding his hand up to his mouth and licking his cum from his fingers. He then turned his eyes down to himself and saw his stomach covered in his cum as well.**

 

**“Get up and get ready,” Yunho said, looking down at Jaejoong before getting off the bed.**

 

**Jaejoong leaned up on his elbows and looked up Yunho while he still panted hard. He saw Yunho standing at his wardrobe, pulling out his clothes for the day. Yunho then came back over to the bed and tossed them at Jaejoong.**

 

**“Time to start your day,” Yunho said, running his hand gently over Jaejoong’s cheek.**

 

**Out of breath, Jaejoong fell back onto the bed with his eyes closed. He could stand to be woken up like that every day.**

 

**“I’m surprised you didn’t go farther with me,” Jaejoong commented when he opened his eyes again to see Yunho leaning over him from the side of the bed.**

 

**“I know your ass must still be a bit sore from last night and I don’t want to make it any worse,” Yunho explained. “If you go limping everywhere, people are going to get suspicious and figure things out.”**

 

**“Oohh...right…other people would notice eventually...” Jaejoong said, sitting up in his bed and hissing a bit at the slight sting in his ass. “Help me up?” he asked, extending his hand towards Yunho.**

 

**Since he had been sleeping on his stomach all night, he had not realized just how much his ass hurt from yesterday. The spike of pain running through his ass and back sent back a flood of memories of just how good last night had felt.**

 

**Yunho reached down and helped Jaejoong up from the bed, watching how his legs shook a bit, most likely from hurting after yesterday. It was like watching a newborn deer trying to stand for the first time. Laughing a little, Yunho pushed Jaejoong down so he was sitting on the edge of his bed.**

 

**“Stay right here,” Yunho told him before getting a clean washcloth from the bathroom. “You just take it easy right now, and let me get you cleaned, dressed, and fed,” the older explained while he started running the damp washcloth over Jaejoong’s stomach. “That’s what I’m here to do as your personal servant.”**

 

**Jaejoong reached up and cupped Yunho’s face, bringing it down towards him only to kiss him deeply on the lips. They kissed for a minute or so before pulling back with a smile on his lips.**

 

**“Who knew a pirate could be so caring?” Jaejoong asked him with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Who knew a king could love a pirate?” Yunho asked back before leaning in for another kiss.**

 


	46. Stealthy...Like A Ninja

 

**Yoochun arrived at Junsu’s room, knocked, and entered once he found the door was unlocked. Junsu was sleeping on his bed half under his covers and lying on his stomach.**

 

**“Junsu, get up. It’s time for breakfast, and I’m not going to tell you again,” Yoochun stated once he put down the tray of food.**

 

**“Mmmm…” Junsu groaned, kicking his legs a couple of times in protest at the idea of waking up right now. After having four rounds of sex last night, he was completely depleted of all energy, even after a full night’s sleep.**

 

**Yoochun walked up to Junsu’s bed and watched as the younger rolled away from him and towards the opposite edge of the bed. Sighing, Yoochun climbed onto Junsu’s bed, stood up, and walked over to the sleeping younger. The older looked down at him, pulled one of his legs back as much as he could in his shackles, and then brought it forward, kicking the younger in the butt and off the bed.**

 

**Junsu landed on the floor with a hard, loud thud and let out a groan of pain. Yoochun felt kind of bad for doing that to the younger, but he had not listened to him and he would have been hard to wake otherwise.**

 

**“What the hell!?” Junsu asked, sitting back up and leaning up against the bed.**

 

**“I was told to wake you up and get you ready for the day,” Yoochun said, sitting down on Junsu’s bed and looking down at him. “And I told you I wasn’t going to ask you to get up again.”**

 

**“But was kicking me off my own fucking bed really the answer?” Junsu asked.**

 

**“That will teach you to wake up every morning when I get here, won’t it?” Yoochun asked, raising his eyebrows.**

 

**“I’ll get up every morning if it will prevent you from kicking me out of my bed again,” Junsu stated.**

 

**“Then I did my job,” Yoochun said with a smile on his face. “Now get up and eat your breakfast.”**

 

**Groaning, Junsu got up from the floor and dragged himself over towards the table where the food was sitting.**

 

**“Have you eaten breakfast yet?” Junsu asked.**

 

**“No…” Yoochun replied with a shake of his head as he realized he had not eaten yet.** **_We had no time between being rudely awaken, shoved into the kitchen, pushed around in there, and then shoved back out to come here,_ ** **he said to himself, urging his stomach not to rumble right now.**

 

**“Sit down and eat with me then,” Junsu said, taking a plate and putting it in front of Yoochun.**

 

**“I was just told to wake you up and get you fed and dressed for today,” the older pointed out. “I don’t want to do anything that would get me in trouble.”**

 

**“You’re not going to get in trouble for eating breakfast with me, especially if I’m the one telling you to do so,” Junsu stated while rolling his eyes. “Just come and eat so you don’t starve yourself.”**

 

**Agreeing, Yoochun sat down and the two of them enjoyed breakfast together. They both ate in silence, mainly because Yoochun was really hungry and did not have more than five seconds between mouthfuls of food. Junsu was slower to eat, but enjoyed watching Yoochun get his fill, and made sure to eat enough as well, grabbing what he wanted before Yoochun inhaled it.**

 

**After they had finished eating, which had not taken long, Yoochun helped Junsu get dressed.**

 

**Getting Junsu dressed took longer than they thought it would, because the two of them continued getting sidetracked. When Junsu was naked, Yoochun had been unable to keep his hands off of him. Pressed up against the wardrobe, on the floor, lying on the bed, and many more places were used for their impromptu makeout sessions. There were now a couple of new hickies that littered Junsu’s chest, stomach, and legs, all places that would not be seen while he was dressed. Yoochun had made sure to keep the hickies out of sight.**

 

**When Junsu finally managed to get dressed and detach himself from Yoochun, who was kissing him non-stop and nipping at his skin, they decided to go and pay a visit to Jaejoong’s room.**

 

**The entire time Junsu and Yoochun were walking to Jaejoong’s room, they were getting strange looks from the other guards and servants. Well...mainly Yoochun was getting strange looks. His chains jingled and made easily noticeable sounds as he walked. The chains also made it harder to walk in general. Not to mention, Junsu kept tugging at his arm to make him walk right next to him, instead of trailing a bit behind him.**

 

**Soon enough, they were knocking at Jaejoong’s door and were greeted by Yunho opening it for them. It appeared that the two of them had just been talking in the room, making both Junsu and Yoochun were glad they had not interrupted anything.**

 

**When Junsu saw Jaejoong, the two of them smiled at each other right away and Jaejoong made a motion for the two of them to enter the room and make themselves comfortable. Yunho and Yoochun were a bit confused about why Jaejoong and Junsu looked so happy, and just exchanged confused looks and a shrug of their shoulders.**

 

**What Yunho and Yoochun did not know was the reason Jaejoong and Junsu were smiling at each other. The two of them had spent hours last night talking to each other, which contributed to why they had been so tired and hard to wake up this morning.**

 

**~~~~**

**Flashback**

 

**_It was a couple hours into the night when Junsu came knocking on Jaejoong’s bedroom door. Jaejoong had bolted awake, not use to someone coming to his room so late at night. He knew it could not be anyone from outside the castle, because they would not have knocked if that were the case. For all he knew, Yunho had found his way back to his room or something._ **

 

**_“Come in,” Jaejoong called, too lazy to get out of his bed, and not caring who was coming to his room right now._ **

 

**_The door cracked open to reveal Junsu standing there. The younger quickly came into the room and closed the door behind him before jumping onto Jaejoong’s bed with a slight grimace on his face after doing so._ **

 

**_“Jaejoong!” Junsu whispered to his friend before scooting closer to him._ **

 

**_“What do you want, Junsu?” Jaejoong groaned back before looking up at Junsu and sitting up slightly._ **

 

**_Junsu saw the grimace on Jaejoong’s face as he sat up, and knew right away that his friend had been up to the same activities with Yunho that he had with Yoochun. They had both been extremely horny and desperate that night._ **

 

**_“Jaejoong...we have to devise a plan to get Yunho and Yoochun out of here,” Junsu began explaining. “You know Changmin and some of the other guards are going to do something to try and get them in trouble and sentenced to death ,” he pointed out. “And we might not be able to save them if that happens.”_ **

 

**_“Junsu, do you even have any ideas about how to set them free?” Jaejoong asked as he situated himself a bit more on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair to push it away from his face. “You know they’re being watched.”_ **

 

**_“That’s why we start planning now,” Junsu pointed out. “Hey...maybe we can even go with them when we have a plan and everything!”_ **

 

**_“Us? Go with them?” Jaejoong questioned, sounding unsure about the idea. “Junsu...do you know how hard that would be? Not to mention, oh...I don’t know...I would be_ ** **abandoning** **_my kingdom! I already did that once, unintentionally. Now you want me to think about doing it on purpose?” he asked in a shocked voice, finding that option hard to process._ ** **Though it isn’t unappealing  to get away again...** **_he said to himself with a small sigh passing his lips._ **

 

**_Junsu let out a heavy sigh and fell sideways onto Jaejoong’s bed. This idea had been somewhat a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. He had not thought ahead about the problems that it could potentially cause._ **

 

**_“Wait...when your father passed...wasn’t there that one uncle of yours who seemed very eager to take the throne?” Junsu pointed out, sitting back up on the bed and leaning in closer to Jaejoong._ **

 

**_“Yes,” the older groaned, rolling his eyes at the memory of his annoying uncle. “He would take the throne in a heartbeat if I let him. If I hadn’t been born, or had been born a girl, then he would be king right now.” Jaejoong said, waving his hand around while making an annoyed face._ **

 

**_That was when it hit Jaejoong. Junsu was proposing that if they did leave with Yunho and Yoochun, Jaejoong’s uncle could take the throne and the kingdom would be alright. After all, the man was trustworthy enough, and had a lot more experience with politics than he did. Sure enough his uncle would do a fine job as king of the kingdom, and he would of course carry on the Kim name._ **

 

**_“See!? Things would work out! We would just need to think of how to get away with them,” Junsu stated next._ **

 

**_There was a small silence in the room as they both began thinking. There were many possible ways they could leave the kingdom, but many of them would probably end up failing in the end._ **

 

**_“What about by horse?” Junsu proposed with a shrug of his shoulders._ **

 

**_“That would be too easy to track,” Jaejoong countered. “You know the kinds of hounds we have here, and not to mention the men who are trained in tracking and looking for any signs of travel,” he pointed out, knowing they would only last a couple of hours after they were discovered missing. That would not be nearly enough time to get far enough away to even stand a sliver of a chance at escape._ **

 

**_“Umm...ship?” Junsu asked next._ **

 

**_“And where are we going to get a ship from?” Jaejoong questioned. “It’s not like one is going to go unnoticed if we sail away.”_ **

 

**_For the next three hours, Jaejoong and Junsu sat in Jaejoong’s bed and talked about a plan that could actually work. By the end of the three hours, both of them were basically falling asleep where they sat and slurring their speech, their eyes drooping closed and heads falling forward._ **

 

**_On the plus side, however, they had thought of a plan that would need to be taken into effect as soon as possible. As in...tomorrow! The only downside was they were unsure how long it would take to get everything ready. If they were lucky, and things went the way they were hoping, not too long. Maybe a couple of weeks or so. That was only, however, if nothing went wrong and the tasks were accomplished without any problems. But everything would have to be kept a complete secret. No one could know the truth, not even the person who would be helping them._ **

 

**_Junsu then forced himself out of Jaejoong’s bed and stumbled back to his room where he could pass out._ **

 

**End of Flashback**

**~~~~**

 

**“So when are we going to get shown around the castle?” Yunho asked, since they were just standing around.**

 

**“We can do it now if everyone’s ready,” Jaejoong stated. “I don’t have anything planned for today that I know of as of now. Do you, Junsu?”**

 

**“Not that I’ve been told about,” Junsu said with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“Alright then, let’s get going,” Jaejoong said. “It’ll take quite a bit of time to show you everything.”**

 

**The four of them headed out of Jaejoong’s room and started walking around the castle.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu led Yunho and Yoochun around the inside of the castle first. They showed them every floor, making sure to specify any rooms they were not allowed to go in so they would not get in trouble. Yunho and Yoochun were confused by all the rooms and could barely remember all the rooms on one floor, but knew they would get use to it as time went on. In the meantime, they would probably spend time getting a bit lost and having to ask for directions.**

 

**Of course, Yunho and Yoochun were familiar with the dungeon, so Jaejoong and Junsu skipped that. Plus, they did not want to remind the two of what they had been through. It was just best to avoid it and hope the two of them would never be thrown down there again for any reason.**

 

**Once Jaejoong and Junsu had shown the two of them around the inside of the castle, they moved to the outside. There was a lot of ground to cover, and both Jaejoong and Junsu felt bad for Yunho and Yoochun having to wear the shackles, since it could not have been comfortable with all the walking they were doing. However, there was nothing they could do about it since Yunho and Yoochun would get in trouble if anyone saw them walking around without the shackles on.**

 

**Outside, Jaejoong and Junsu showed Yunho and Yoochun everything there was to see. A lot of these things amazed Yunho, and even Yoochun since he forgot the majority of them after the accident years ago. Giving the tour of everything outside was turning out to be a lot more interesting than the tour inside, because there were more entertaining things to see outside.**

 

**They were first shown a large garden that seemed to go on forever. Yunho had never seen so many different kinds or colors of flowers. There was a strong aroma that filled the air and it smelled absolutely amazing. Jaejoong had spent some time telling Yunho about all the different flowers, while Junsu rekindled more memories with Yoochun about how they use to play here and sometimes hide from the maids. The four of them even spent some time there resting after all the walking.**

 

**While they were sitting, Yunho had picked a flower and placed it behind Jaejoong’s ear before giving the younger a kiss on the forehead. Jaejoong had become embarrassed beyond belief when the older had done that, but had kept the flower behind his ear and smiled at Yunho. After all, they were sitting in a spot where they could not be seen and no one else was around.**

 

**Junsu also enjoyed playing around with Yoochun. The younger had his head resting in Yoochun’s lap, just like the other night. He was enjoying himself as Yoochun used a flower to tickle the underside of his chin. This was something Yoochun remembered really made the younger laugh.**

 

**It was only after resting for a half hour or so, that they all decided they needed to continue on their tour. After all, they needed to finish everything before it became too dark out.**

 

**The next place Jaejoong and Junsu brought them to an orchard. There were apple trees, orange trees, lemon trees, and many more that lined within the orchard. The four of them had walked along the orchard for a while, picking fruit as they went to eat as a snack. Junsu and Yoochun had decided to split and orange as they walked, taking turns feeding each other pieces, and Yoochun occasionally using his finger to wipe some juice off of Junsu’s chin.**

 

**Jaejoong and Yunho on the other hand took turns biting into one of the largest apples the older had ever seen in his entire life. It was so large that it needed to be held with both hands to keep it from dropping, and Jaejoong explained how it is a special type of apple and that this season must have been very good for it to grow to this size.**

 

**Having just taken a large bite of apple, Jaejoong had a bunch of juice running down his chin and throat. Without thinking, Yunho leaned in and licked the running juice from the younger’s chin.**

 

**“Yunho!” Jaejoong called, covering his full mouth and shoving the older away a little. “What do you think you’re doing? What if someone saw?”**

 

**“You mean besides those two?” Yunho asked, pointed over towards Junsu and Yoochun, who were working on pealing another orange. “Jaejoong...there’s no one out here besides us,” he pointed out.**

 

**“But…” Jaejoong muttered, turning his head to look around a little.**

 

**“Relax, Jaejoong…” Yunho told him, ruffling his hair a little. “No one saw.”**

 

**Jaejoong took a deep breath and nodded his head. He knew there would not be anyone this far in the orchard at the time, so they were safe. Looking back at Yunho, Jaejoong gave him a small smile as a sign he knew he was right.**

 

**The four of them then started walking again, trying more fruit and enjoying their time together. Jaejoong even climbed a tree once to get a large piece of fruit that looked too delicious to pass up. Though as soon he got down Yunho had scolded him saying that if he would have hurt himself, he most likely would have gotten blamed and punished for it. Although Jaejoong laughed and pecked the older male on the lips, he agreed not to do it again.**

 

**Both Yunho and Yoochun kept commenting about how the fruit was so sweet and juicy. They were starting to eat so much of it that Jaejoong and Junsu had to stop them and keep an eye on them to make sure they did not eat the entire orchard.**

 

**The training grounds was the next place they stopped at for their tour. This is where Jaejoong and Junsu had trained in many things, like swordplay, archery, and jousting. The two of them led Yunho and Yoochun to one specific area where the grass was all worn out and a tally board was hung to keep track of wins and losses. They explained that this is where they had trained together when they were set on getting revenge against them. They had trained so much they managed to kill all the grass to a point where the groundskeepers could not get it to grow back. Now it was just a huge area of dirt among all the well tended green grass.**

 

**Junsu then explained the tally board hanging had kept track of his and Jaejoong’s battles against each other. While Jaejoong had only a couple more tally marks than Junsu, Yoochun could not have been prouder of Junsu for showing such determination...even though they were  training for revenge against them, and killing them, in mind.**

 

**“Who’s my brave warrior?” Yoochun asked Junsu with a small laugh as he hugged him a bit closer to him.**

 

**“Let me remind you that this ‘brave warrior’ got knocked unconscious by you in no time flat…” Junsu stated in a hushed voice in case someone was near by.**

 

**“You still worked so hard,” the older stated in a proud voice.**

 

**“Uuuhhhh...enough with all the mushiness before I throw up…” Yunho commented, making a gagging sound and placing a hand at his throat.**

 

**“It’s not my fault we’re more affectionate,” Yoochun stated.**

 

**“Alright...let’s not start an argument and draw attention to ourselves,” Jaejoong said through clenched teeth as he looked around nervously to make sure no one had seen the possible beginning of an argument.**

 

**The four of them then traveled over to where all of the weapons were kept. Jaejoong had to keep a sharp watch over Yunho, because the man was amazed at all the different swords and weapons that were at their disposal and within easy reach from where they were standing. While Jaejoong knew Yunho would not be stupid enough to try attacking them, since there was no need for him to, he still worried if a guard saw that they might get the wrong idea. Meanwhile, Junsu and Yoochun were rekindling more memories again by looking at the blunted weapons they use to play with when they were younger.**

 

**The last place they visited was the stable. When they had reached the stable, Jaejoong and Junsu were amazed at how interested Yunho and Yoochun were by the horses. It probably did not help that when they entered the stable there were fifty horses neighing at them, thinking they were going to get a treat, some more food, or possibly the chance to go out and run in the enclosed field which stretched for acres upon acres.**

 

**Yunho had never been this close to a horse before and did not quite know what to do with the animal. Jaejoong went up to the horse he had been riding for years and started petting it down the middle of its face, placing the other hand on his neck, and soon Yunho joined him and was surprised at how soft the fur was. Yoochun had been close to to horses, but not in a long time so he was a bit weary of them. Jaejoong and Junsu allowed for Yunho and Yoochun to feed their horses a couple sugar cubes, which the horses were enthused by, and a couple of carrots which were set aside for them.**

 

**In total, Jaejoong and Junsu had spent four hours showing Yunho and Yoochun around outside. They might have gone fast during certain parts of the tour, but that was because there was no need for Yunho and Yoochun to know much about that part of the castle or it was unimportant.**

 

**The one thing neither of them mentioned to either Yunho or Yoochun was about the secret tunnels that ran through the castle. It was not that they did not trust them not to use them, but the fact that they would need a map to learn the routes. Without them, they would end up popping out at random places and most likely getting caught and severely punished since no one else knew about them. The more people who knew about the tunnels, the higher the chance was that they would get discovered.**

 

**The four of them returned back to the castle and headed towards the dining area where they found food was already sitting out for them. There were two guards standing by the doors to the dining room, watching Yunho and Yoochun carefully.**

 

**Right away, Jaejoong and Junsu took their seats and looked at the food in front of them. They then noticed how Yunho and Yoochun were not sitting down with them. They were both standing a couple of feet away from the table looking from each other to the two guards, wondering what they should do.**

 

**“You two may leave now,” Jaejoong stated, turning his head slightly to the guards.**

 

**“We are sorry, Your Highness, but we cannot do that,” one of the guards replied, standing up a bit straighter when he talked.**

 

**“And why not?” Jaejoong asked in an annoyed voice, turning his head completely away from the guard he had spoken to.**

 

**“There are knives on the table. We must stay here to make sure these two pirates do not try harming you or Sir Junsu,” the guard explained while eyeing Yunho and Yoochun.**

 

**“We can defend ourselves,” Jaejoong commented with a heavy sigh as he drummed his fingers against the table a bit to show his annoyance.**

 

**Yunho and Yoochun looked at each other before directing their eyes towards the guards again, waiting to see what would happen now. Could the guards disobey the king?**

 

**“Your Highness,” the same guard said in a more stressed out tone because the king was not listening to him. “I still think we shou-”**

 

**“We have these,” Junsu stated, interrupting the guard, pulling out his dagger, and thrusting the tip into the table so it stood on its own when he took his hand away.**

 

**Jaejoong then pulled his dagger out and threw it over his shoulder, without looking. Yunho and Yoochun both gasped in shock at Jaejoong’s sudden, rash action. The dagger went flying through the air, where it embedded itself in the wall just inches away from the guards head.**

 

**“I think we can handle ourselves, thank you very much,” Jaejoong stated. “You may leave now. Go report that you were allowed to leave your posts to whoever instructed you to in the first place,” Jaejoong ordered, thinking in the back of his mind that it was most likely Changmin. “Also, tell them Junsu and I are not little kids who need to be watched all the time. We can handle ourselves, in case you have forgotten,” he added in an annoyed tone.**

 

**One of the guards stepped forward and returned Jaejoong’s dagger to him, carefully placing it down on the table, before they left the dining room like they had been told. The door to the dining room closed with a loud thud, signaling they were all alone.**

 

**“You two can sit down now,” Junsu said with a large smile on his face. “Sorry about the hold up.”**

 

**Yunho took a seat close to Jaejoong, and Yoochun took his next to Junsu. Food was quickly placed on plates in front of them before they started eating. Both Yunho and Yoochun figured they could get use to eating food like this for every meal. Food had never tasted this good on their ship, nor been as plentiful. Now that they were experiencing this, they were not sure if they could ever go back to the other food.**

 

**Throughout the entire meal, Yunho had been thinking. The more he thought, the more the topic started bothering him. Finally, midway through their meal, Yunho decided to speak up.**

 

**“When did you grab that dagger this morning, Jaejoong?” Yunho questioned, clanking his fork against his plate. “I keep trying to think about when you could have done it but...there wasn’t a single time where I left your side.”**

 

**“I’m stealthy,” Jaejoong replied with a sly smile, raising one of his eyebrows at Yunho. “Do you remember when we were sitting on my bed talking, right before Junsu and Yoochun came knocking?” he asked.**

 

**“Yes…” Yunho replied, not seeing what that had to do with his question.**

 

**“That whole time we were talking I was grabbing it and hiding it away,” Jaejoong explained. “Like I said...stealthy...like a ninja.”**

 

**“I would be worried if you were a ninja,” Yunho laughed lightly, trying to imagine Jaejoong sneaking around unseen.**

 

**“What about you, Junsu?” Yoochun then asked, curious himself when the younger had grabbed his dagger. “I was very umm...hands on...this morning with helping you dress and all. I never remember you grabbing your dagger now that I think about it.”**

 

**“That...will be my secret,” Junsu replied, placing a finger up to his lips before lowering it and putting more food into his mouth. “Now let’s finish eating so the food doesn’t get cold.”**

 

**From that point on, the four of them talked together while they ate to help the time pass faster. It was also nice to talk all together under circumstances that were, while not perfect, good for all of them.**

 

**When they were all finished eating, the table was cleared and the four of them stayed seated to talk for a little while longer. It was only when a grandfather clock in the hallway chimed that their talking came to a halt.**

 

**“Well...Junsu and I have something we need to go off and tend to,” Jaejoong stated, finally sliding his dagger back to conceal it again.**

 

**“You two can go back to your room and rest up from all the walking we did today, since the shackles couldn’t have made it easy,” Junsu said as he looked between Yunho and Yoochun. “As long as you don’t leave your room, there shouldn’t be any problems with Changmin or any of the other guards,” he pointed out.**

 

**“But if someone comes asking for you to do something, you should listen to them without questioning it,” Jaejoong added, looking back and forth from Yunho and Yoochun. “So long as it’s not a trick to get you into one of those rooms we told you to never enter,” he clarified.**

 

**“Alright,” Yunho answered for both himself and Yoochun.**

 

**“When will you be back from whatever you’re doing?” Yoochun questioned.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Neither of them knew how long this could possibly take.**

 

**“I’m sorry...we have no idea how long this could take,” Junsu replied sadly.**

 

**“We’ll come to your room once we return though,” Jaejoong stated. “Junsu, we should go before it gets too busy,” he pointed out.**

 

**“Don’t let us keep you,” Yunho said. “We kind of know our way back to our room. If we get lost, we can ask for directions.”**

 

**“Be careful you two,” Junsu warned, pointing his finger at them as if they were small children.**

 

**“We don’t want to come back to you two in trouble,” Jaejoong added in as they all stood up from the table.**

 

**“Jaejoong...I’m the oldest one out of the four of us...I think we can handle not getting into trouble,” Yunho stated with a small roll of his eyes.**

 

**They then went into the hallway where Jaejoong and Junsu headed one way and Yunho and Yoochun headed the other.**

 

**“I hope this works out,” Junsu sighed once they reached the outside.**

 

**“I hope so too, Junsu. I really do,” Jaejoong replied as they headed out on their way.**   
  



	47. Accidents Happen

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu made their way into the town square and quickly navigated the streets until they came to a familiar building. Although it had taken them about twenty minutes to walk to the shop, they both knew it was going to be worth it if things went the way they were hoping.**

 

**The building they had been looking for was one Jaejoong had come to with his father a couple of times before. People went there for one thing, and one thing only.**

 

**To get a ship built.**

 

**As soon as Jaejoong opened the door to the shop, the man who ran it turned around to face them. Right way, he recognized Jaejoong.**

 

**“King Kim! What a pleasure it is to see you again!” the man stated with a large smile. “It’s been quite some time since I’ve seen you.”**

 

**“Yes, it has been,” Jaejoong replied back. “Now, I was wondering if you could do something for me,” he said.**

 

**“What kind of ship were you looking to have?” the man questioned, leaning across the counter he was working behind at the moment.**

 

**“How did he know we wanted a ship?” Junsu asked Jaejoong.**

 

**“Junsu...we’re in a shop...that specializes in making ships,” Jaejoong stated, before turning back to the man. “You know the kind of ship you made for my father seven years ago?” he asked.**

 

**“Oh of course I do!” the man said energetically, clapping his hands together in excitement. “It was one of my best ships I had made in a long time,” he explained with an even larger smile running across his face. “Ohhh it was an excellent ship, and made to perfection because of your late father’s strict orders.”**

 

**“Do you think you could make that ship again?” Jaejoong asked, leaning up against a table in the room.**

 

**“I could…” the man said with a heavy sigh, knowing he would need to hunt down the blueprints again. “How quickly do you need the ship for?”**

 

**“Umm...I guess as soon as you can have it done,” Jaejoong stated, since Junsu and him had no idea when they would want it for either.**

 

**The man stood there rubbing his chin and humming slightly. He cocked his head to the side and let out a small clicking sound with his tongue before straightening his head again.**

 

**“I** **_do_ ** **have a ship started already which was not for anyone in specific. It would take some altercations to make it like your father’s ship...but it could be done with the proper crew working on it,” the man explained while he rubbed his chin again, thinking of who he would need to recruit for the job. “Why do you suddenly want a ship anyways, Your Majesty? If you don’t mind me asking of course.”**

 

**“Well...my father was a fan of traveling and I guess you could say it has rubbed off on me quite a bit,” Jaejoong replied, thinking quick on his feet. “I would like to go to some of the kingdoms he was never able to take me to.”**

 

**“Aaahhh, I see,” the man replied, understanding where Jaejoong was coming from. “Well, I can always rush the building of the ship...get more people working on it, that way it can be ready sooner,” the man stated.**

 

**“Alright, it sounds like a plan,” he stated, glad to have things ready to get started so soon. “So, what do I need to do so this can get started?” Jaejoong asked.**

 

**The man smiled and held up a finger as a signal for Jaejoong and Junsu to wait. He then disappeared into a back room and came back in a couple of minutes with multiple rolls of parchment. which he laid out on a large table in the room.**

 

**“I’m so glad these were easier to find than I thought it would be,” the man said with a sigh of relief. “These are the blueprints that we used to build your father’s ship,” the man explained, placing weights on the corners of the parchment to keep it flat. “If there’s anything you would like to change, I can make notes right now and get set to working on the ship as soon as tomorrow,” he explained further.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu took a couple steps closer to the table so they could see the blueprints better, and started looking at them while they thought of what could be improved upon.**

 

**For the next two hours, Jaejoong and Junsu told the man what they wanted to change or improve upon on the ship. By the end of those two hours, there were markings all over the blueprints and all of them were worn out. There were more changes and improvements than any of them thought were going to be made, but it was all to improve the smoothness of sailing and the speed of the ship.**

 

**During the two hours they had been talking together, Jaejoong also explained how they would instruct the man where to leave the ship when it was finished. He explained that he did not want to cause a commotion amongst the people in the kingdom by leaving again. Not to mention, they had just been held captive, missing for an extended period of time, and did not want to worry his people more by letting them know he was disappearing again.**

 

**By the time Jaejoong and Junsu were leaving the shop, they were both tired and just wanted to get back to Yunho and Yoochun to relax. Well, maybe relax was the wrong word, since they both knew what they really wanted to do with them.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu only had enough time to open up the door to the castle before they heard yelling and shouting coming from a couple floors up. Both of them looked at each other before bolting towards the stairs, running up them as if there was a fire right behind them.**

 

**As they sprinted towards the shouting, they passed a few maids, who looked concerned and were whispering to each other. That only made Jaejoong more worried as he bolted even faster to find where the commotion was coming from. They climbed, one flight, two flights, and a third before they knew they were on the correct floor.**

 

**Quickly, they ran down the hallway until they saw the reason for the commotion in the otherwise quiet castle.**

 

**Yunho was sitting in the middle of the hallway with Changmin kneeling over him and pulling at his collar. Trying not to get a giant bruise on the back of his neck, Yunho had a grip on Changmin’s wrists and was trying to pry the men's hands off of him. Yoochun on the other hand, was pulling at Changmin, trying to move the man and failing miserably.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu took a couple steps closer to the commotion, but stopped when they heard the sound of crunching glass beneath their feet. Now that they looked around more, they could see lots of broken glass lying all around Yunho, Yoochun, and Changmin. There were larger shards scattered around, and Jaejoong started to worry that someone was going to get seriously injured.**

 

**“Stupid servant! You can’t do anything right!” Changmin shouted as he pulled on Yunho’s collar more.**

 

**“Don’t blame me!” Yunho shouted back. “Now get off!”**

 

**“They’ll kill each other if we let this go on much longer,” Junsu commented as he moved closer to Jaejoong.**

 

**The three of them had yet to realize they had arrived and were standing there watching the conflict.**

 

**“If you keep this sort of attitude up, you’ll really get it!” Changmin threatened with a scowl on his face.**

 

**“Let him go already!” Yoochun then added in as he gave an extra hard tug to Changmin’s jacket.**

 

**“Hey! Stop fighting and shouting! Stop it this instant!” Jaejoong called over the screams and shouts coming from the three on the floor.**

 

**Right away, Changmin snapped his head to the side and spotted Jaejoong and Junsu standing there. Changmin released Yunho, allowing the man to fall back and lay flat on the floor, and pushed Yoochun off of him, sending the man stumbling back and landing on the floor as well. Since both of them were restrained by their chains, Yunho’s head smacked hard against the floor and Yoochun fell hard, slamming his elbow to at least attempt to break his fall.**

 

**“What’s the meaning of all this!?” Jaejoong asked in a loud, commanding voice while Junsu went over to Yoochun to make sure he was not hurt or anything by the broken glass or the way he had landed on the floor. “I want an explanation right now!”**

 

**“This...servant...was carrying expensive plates and cups around and then decided to drop them in the middle of the floor,” Changmin quickly explained before Yunho or Yoochun could get a word in. “They ruined the plates and cups on purpose,” he explained further.**

 

**“You know that’s a fucking lie!” Yunho shouted right back, scowling at Changmin as he stood up from the floor. “Jaej-...I mean...Your Highness. It’s true that I dropped the plates and cups, but that’s only because he purposefully ran into me and made me drop them!” Yunho explained, jabbing a finger in Changmin’s direction.**

 

**“I can testify for that!” Yoochun replied as Junsu helped him to his feet. “I was walking around with him, since we both still don’t know the castle well.”**

 

**“Oh please!” Changmin scoffed while rolling his eyes. “Your Highness, you can clearly see they are just trying to gang up on me in order to make me look like the bad guy in this whole situation!” he stated. “Why were they even roaming around up here when plates and the like are meant for the dining room!? It doesn’t make sense at all!”**

 

**“We were told by the head woman in the kitchen to bring them to some room for a meeting people are having tonight,” Yunho explained through clenched teeth. “We were told the name of the room, but not the floor number or location in the castle. We were walking around trying to find it,” he explained more, leaning in closer to Changmin as if he was going to lash out and bite his nose off or something.**

 

**“More like snooping around!” Changmin snapped back before turning back towards Jaejoong with one hand on the hilt of his sword.**

 

**Jaejoong took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he exhaled slowly and opened them again to quickly look around at everyone.**

 

**“Plates and cups...no matter how expensive...can always be replaced,” Jaejoong stated, looking between Yunho, Yoochun, and Changmin. “We will get someone to clean up this mess and it will be like it never happened. No harm...no foul,” he explained while still managing to remain calm.**

 

**“You can’t be serious, Your Highness!” Changmin exclaimed in disbelief.**

 

**“And why can I not be?” Jaejoong asked right back with an unamused look on his face.**

 

**“Because! This is a huge mess and they were expensive enough! Gifts from the Choi Kingdom years ago when you were still a child!” Changmin stated. “Why are they not being punished for their mistake!?”**

 

**“Changmin...accidents happen. If these are the dishes I believe them to be, they were already chipping slightly from being dropped previously,” Jaejoong stated. Since this incident involved Changmin, he doubted this was an accident, but he did not want to go causing even more commotion surrounding this incident. “No one was hurt, and like I said...they can be replaced.”**

 

**“You’re just doing this because you still have feelings for that use-to-be pirate!” Changmin then shouted, pointing his finger over at Yunho, who was snarling back at him. “He was a no-good pirate, and now he’s just some servant who will live each day praying not to get himself killed!”**

 

**At the mention of that, Jaejoong could feel his face start to turn red. To try and hide it, he turned his head down and away from Changmin. But then Jaejoong realized something. Changmin was a part of this whole situation as well. In face, the man was a huge influencing factor!**

 

**“You’re also to blame for this,” Jaejoong said before licking his lips.**

 

**“Me?** **_I’m_ ** **to blame?” Changmin asked while pointing a finger at his chest. “** **_I’m to blame!?_ ** **How does this come back to me!?”**

 

**“You’re the one who left!” Jaejoong said through clenched teeth as he stared Changmin dead in the eyes. “If you had still been around...if you had kept those feelings we had...maybe I never would have fallen in love with Yunho when I was captured,” he explained, feeling a knot forming in his stomach. “You. You helped cause this. So just remember that.”**

 

**A few shaky breaths left Jaejoong’s mouth as he worked on calming himself down. The hallway had become quiet for the most part as Yunho, Yoochun, and Junsu watched them in curiosity. Jaejoong was looking down again, slightly combing his fingers through his hair.**

 

**“Your Highness…” Changmin then called in a calmer, lower, softer voice. His shoes scuffed against the floor as he took a couple steps closer to Jaejoong. “Why don’t we go off somewhere by ourselves? Hm?”**

 

**“And why would I want to go off with you right now?” Jaejoong asked, still not ringing his head up to look at Changmin.**

 

**“We can go and have some fun,” Changmin explained. “Just the two of us,” he added while taking a couple more steps until he was right in front of Jaejoong. “I can try and persuade you more to come back to me and leave that filthy servant,” the older whispered into Jaejoong’s ear so no one else could hear.**

 

**Right away, Jaejoong snapped his head and up and gave Changmin a harsh shove that sent him a couple of steps back.**

 

**“Changmin, get your head out of your ass and stop thinking that is** **_ever_ ** **going to happen!” Jaejoong shouted at him with the deadliest glare he could muster. “If you want to be of any use right now, go find someone to clean up this mess before someone gets hurt,” he commanded in a fierce tone, showing Changmin he was not to be messed with right now.**

 

**Changmin took a couple more steps back before bowing slightly towards Jaejoong and nodding his head.**

 

**“As you wish...Your Highness,” the older said as he straightened himself up. “I’ll also come to your room tonight, just to make sure everything’s alright.”**

 

**With that said, Changmin gave a small bow to Junsu before leaving the hallway in search of someone to clean up the mess that was made.**

 

**Now that Changmin was gone, the hallway was completely silent. Yunho was standing in the same spot, staring at Jaejoong but not moving a muscle. Yoochun had his arms wrapped, as well as they could be, around Junsu, and was holding the younger close to him. It was an uncomfortable silence, and everyone could feel it.**

 

**“Hey, Junsu,” Yoochun then said quietly. “You show me around a little bit more so I can learn the castle’s layout faster,” he offered while making a motion to show he wanted to give Yunho and Jaejoong some time alone.**

 

**“Aaahh...that might be a good idea,” Junsu replied once he understood what Yoochun was getting at. “Jaejoong, I’m going to show Yoochun around a bit more.”**

 

**“Alright, but don’t go walking around too much since you were complaining about how tired you were,” Jaejoong said to his friend.**

 

**“I wasn’t complaining…” Junsu replied with a small pout. “I was just saying I was tired.”**

 

**“In a whiny voice,” Jaejoong added. “That makes it complaining.”**

 

**“Well come on then, Junsu,” Yoochun said before the two of them could start bickering. “We better get going so we can stop if you get too tired, since you’ve been busy today.” The older then pulled Junsu in and whispered into his ear, “We can always take a fun little break behind a locked door as well if you feel the need to get off your feet.”**

 

**Junsu smiled up at Yoochun before giving his arm a tug so they could leave.**

 

**Jaejoong and Yunho watched as the two of them disappeared down the hallway and around the corner before letting out heavy sighs. The two of them then looked at each other before Yunho made a move towards the broken glass.**

 

**Kneeling down, the older started picking up the larger pieces of glass and placed them on the tray he had been carrying the plates and cups on originally.**

 

**“I’m sorry about making a mess like this,” Yunho said in a saddened tone. “I said I would be careful and behave...now look...I’ve only managed to cause a mess and get yelled at.”**

 

**“It’s alright,” Jaejoong said, kneeling down next to Yunho and helping to pick up some of the glass as well. “I know Changmin had something to do with you dropping everything,” he explained, followed by another large sigh. “Why else would he be the only one around when it happened?”**

 

**“I really hate that guy,” Yunho hissed, throwing a large piece of glass onto the tray out of anger.**

 

**“I know you do,” Jaejoong said, placing his hand on the older’s shoulder to try calming him down before he hurt himself with the glass on accident.**

 

**The two of them then silently finished collecting the larger pieces of glass and left the smaller pieces for whoever was going to finish cleaning up. Yunho dusted his hands off on his pants before offering a hand to Jaejoong to help him up.**

 

**Gratefully, Jaejoong accepted his hand and was pulled up and into Yunho’s chest. The older held him close and ran a hand over his face while looking into his eyes.**

 

**“Y-Yunho...someone might see…” Jaejoong explained, looking away from the man. “It would be bad…”**

 

**Yunho knew this very well, so he quickly kissed Jaejoong on the forehead before releasing him and giving him a small smile. Jaejoong returned the smile and felt himself turning red as he looked up and down the hallway to ensure no one had seen them.**

 

**“Come on, let’s walk around for a bit,” Jaejoong said, motioning for Yunho to come with him.**

 

**The two of them were walking silently along the hallway, holding hands when no one else was around, and lacing their fingers together. Only the sound of Yunho’s chains dragging along the floor filled the silence.**

 

**While they were walking, they came across one room where they heard strange noises coming from. Both of them paused outside of the door and listened a bit more, only to discover it was Junsu and Yoochun, who appeared to be having fun on the other side of the door.**

 

 ** _“Oh, fucking God!”_** **Yoochun cursed, followed by an ecstasy filled moan.** ** _“Your ass is so tight! Keep moving your ass!”_**

 

**_“Then you better keep moving your hips!”_ ** **Junsu moaned in response.** **_“Fill me with your cock!”_ **

 

**Jaejoong gasped and backed away from the door as Yunho tried containing his laughter. No doubt the two of them had no idea how loud they were being. To him, it only seemed his duty as Yoochun’s friend to send him a small warning that they could be heard.**

 

**Raising a fist, Yunho knocked loudly on the door three times. There was suddenly a loud thud sound, which made both Yunho and Jaejoong jump slightly.**

 

**_“_ ** **_Oh_ ** **_my God! Junsu are you alright!?”_ ** **Yoochun screamed.**

 

**Both Yunho and Jaejoong looked at each other with their mouths falling open. They could put the pieces together. Junsu had been riding Yoochun and had just fallen off at the sudden, loud banging.**

 

**_“_ ** **_Ssshhhhhh_ ** **_!”_ ** **Junsu quickly shushed.** **_“That fucking scared me…”_ **

 

**_“You fell off my cock so fast,”_ ** **Yoochun commented with a small laugh.**

 

**_“Oh shut up…”_ ** **Junsu sighed.** **_“We should leave in case someone comes back.”_ **

 

**Both Jaejoong and Yunho heard what Junsu had said and quickly scurried away from the room.**

 

**Once they reached another floor of the castle, neither of them could help but burst out laughing. They had scared Junsu so bad that he had fallen off of Yoochun.**

 

**“You completely killed their mood!” Jaejoong laughed, leaning up against the wall for support so he would not fall over.**

 

**“That was the best thing I’ve ever done!” Yunho replied with the largest smile ever on his face. “I didn’t think we would get a reaction like that!”**

 

**“Of course! You interrupted their fun!” Jaejoong stated while continuing to laugh.**

 

**Slowly, the two of them composed themselves and wiped any tears of laughter from their eyes. Only once they were composed did they start walking again. After all, they did not want other servants or guards giving them strange looks or thinking something was wrong if Jaejoong had tears coming down his face.**

 

**“Jaejoong?” Yunho called after they had been walking for a couple of minutes in silence.**

 

**“Hmm?” Jaejoong hummed in response.**

 

**“Can I ask you a question?” the older asked. It was one he had been wanting to ask for a while now, but he had been nervous about the answer he would get so he had never asked it.**

 

**“What would that be?” Jaejoong questioned, glancing over at Yunho with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Umm...back with Changmin…” Yunho began, causing Jaejoong to stop walking and look over at him again.**

 

**“What about it?” the younger asked, wondering where Yunho was going with this. Any topic involving Changmin worried him when he was talking with Yunho because the two of them had such a strong dislike for each other.**

 

**“Well...Changmin asked you if you wanted to go have fun with him,” Yunho reminded Jaejoong while he nervously played with the chain that connected his wrist shackles together. “What did he mean by that exactly?”**

 

**“Yunho…” Jaejoong said with a small reassuring laugh. “It’s Changmin we’re talking about,” he said with another small laugh. “You don’t like him. Right?” he then asked, although he already knew the answer.**

 

**“I despise him,” Yunho replied with a scowl on his face. “Just the thought of him makes me want to...uuhhgg!” the older growled, curling his hands into fists just at the thought of the man.**

 

**“And Changmin clearly doesn’t like you either. That’s clear enough,” Jaejoong pointed out. “So of course he’s going to say things that are going to make you question me and him,” he explained, glad he could think on his feet so quickly. “Changmin didn’t mean anything by what he said. He was just trying to make you mad. If he riles you up enough, he probably figures he can get you to do something stupid and get yourself in trouble.”**

 

**“Are you certain?” Yunho asked, his eyebrows knit together as he leaned in closer to Jaejoong. “I mean...absolutely positive?”**

 

**“Yes, Yunho,” Jaejoong replied with a slight chuckle. “You have nothing to worry about. Alright?”**

 

**Letting out a heavy sigh, Yunho nodded his head. There was no point in questioning the topic any more if Jaejoong was going to give him this response. He would simply have to trust him.**

 

**What neither Jaejoong or Yunho were aware of, was that someone had been listening to their entire conversation. Around the corner, someone stood pressed against the wall, diligently listening to them and had just scampered away in secret.**

 

**Just when Yunho was lifting his head to look at Jaejoong again, one of clocks in the castle chimed to signal the top of the hour.**

 

**“Ahh...it’s dinner time already?” Jaejoong questioned. “I hadn’t realized the day had gone by so quickly,” he said while rubbing the back of his head in astonishment.**

 

**“Then should we get going so they don’t begin to think I’ve kidnapped you or held you captive in one of the many rooms here?” Yunho pointed out, not putting it past some of the guards to suspect something like that out of him.**

 

**“That would be a smart decision,” Jaejoong agreed. “Do you think you could lead me to the dining room?” he asked, wanting to know if any of the walking around had been of any help to the older.**

 

**“Pft! Of course I can!” Yunho announced after clearing his throat in a confident way. “Follow me!” he exclaimed, waving for Jaejoong to follow him as he started walking off.**

 

**“Umm...Yunho!” Jaejoong called after the man had gotten about seven feet away from him.**

 

**Yunho turned around and gave Jaejoong a confused look as to why he was not following him.**

 

**“I thought you wanted to go have dinner,” Yunho said in an even more confused voice.**

 

**“I would...but if we go that way…” Jaejoong said, pointing the way Yunho had started walking, “...we are never going to get there in time.”**

 

**“What? But I thought…” Yunho cut himself off and spun around in the hallway, trying to get his bearings.**

 

**“It’s this way…” Jaejoong said while trying to hold back his laughter at how confused Yunho genuinely looked. “I guess we’ll have to work more on directions another day,” he added as Yunho shuffled his feet towards him with his head held low.**

 

**Jaejoong could not help but burst out in laughter as Yunho sulked next to him with his shoulders drooping down, looking like a puppy who was being scolded.**

 

**“I really thought I had it…” Yunho stated as they neared the dining room.**

 

**Junsu and Yoochun had already been in the dining room by the time Jaejoong and Yunho reached there. Both of them had confused expressions on their faces as to why Jaejoong was laughing so hard while Yunho looked like he was being tortured.**

 

**It was only once Jaejoong and Yunho sat down that Jaejoong was able to explain how Yunho had confidently wanted to guide him in the wrong direction. That had gotten a good laugh out of Junsu, but not so much from Yoochun. Junsu then shared his story about how Yoochun had attempted leading him into a room, only to choose a bathroom by mistake.**

 

**It was needless to say that dinner was entertaining for Jaejoong and Junsu, who continuously laughed while Yunho and Yoochun tried defending themselves. Of course Yunho and Yoochun knew Jaejoong and Junsu meant nothing by laughing at them, but it was still embarrassing. People who could navigate the wide open ocean with no problem could not navigate dry land in a small, in comparison to the ocean, castle.**

 

**After dinner had passed, Yunho returned to Jaejoong’s room with him, and Yoochun retreated back to Junsu’s. Neither could help but to want more time with Jaejoong and Junsu before they were forced to go back to their assigned room. If the first night as their personal servants were anything to go by, the second night should be just as pleasurable as the first. Right?**


	48. So Many Posibilities

**“Yunho, could you get a bath ready for me please?” Jaejoong asked once they reached his bedroom. “I’m disgusting from walking around so much and I look like a complete mess,” he explained while shrugging off his jacket and tossing it onto one of the nearby chairs.**

 

**“You use to sweat more than this on my ship and you never bathed this much,” Yunho commented as he walked into the bathroom to fulfil his task.**

 

**“I’m the king here, Yunho. You have to remember that,” Jaejoong stated. “More is expected of me, so I have to keep up my appearance or people might start to think I’m becoming lazy. It’s a standard I have to uphold,” he explained.**

 

**“Yeah, I guess I can understand that,” Yunho said while still facing Jaejoong. “I’ll prepare your bath then, just wait out here” he said before closing the bathroom door behind him.**

 

**Jaejoong plopped himself down on his bed as he waited for his bath to be ready, and rested to collect himself from the long, eventful day.**

 

**Just as his eyes were closing, hoping to get just a few minutes of rest, there was a knock on his door.**

 

**“If I ignore it...the person will go away,” Jaejoong told himself, followed by a small yawn.**

 

**Another knock was not heard for a few more seconds and he thought the person had really left. But four more loud booming knocks were heard just a little while later. Groaning, Jaejoong got up from his bed and went to answer his door, his feet shuffling against the floor. The person on the other side, however, was not someone he was thrilled to see.**

 

**“What do you want at this hour, Changmin?” Jaejoong asked.**

 

**“I came here to talk to you about something,” Changmin said, taking a couple of steps into Jaejoong’s room, shoving him aside in the process, and closing the door behind him.**

 

**Jaejoong walked back towards his bed, but remained standing quite a distance away from it. He nervously watched Changmin, not knowing what the man was going to do.**

 

**In the bathroom, Yunho had heard Changmin’s voice and walked up to the bathroom door so he could listen more closely to their discussion. He knew it would not be  smart to come out at a time like this, because Changmin would probably suspect something.**

 

**Changmin stood in Jaejoong’s room and looked around, glad to see no one else was currently with him.**

 

**“So what did you need to talk to me so urgently about that it couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” Jaejoong asked as he remained standing in the same spot.**

 

**“It’s about my proposition I made earlier today,” Changmin explained. “Let’s have some fun. Just the two of us.”**

 

**“I already told you no, Changmin,” Jaejoong stated in a firm voice, showing Changmin he was not about to change his mind all of the sudden.**

 

**“Come on, Jaejoong,” Changmin cooed, taking a couple more steps closer to the younger. “We both know you thoroughly enjoyed yourself the other times we’ve had sex since we’ve been reaquainted,” the older stated, pressing his fingertips against Jaejoong’s chest. “You need to come back to your first love.”**

 

**Jaejoong was about to say something, but before he could Changmin gave him a harsh shove, which sent him toppling back onto his bed. Before he could lean up, Changmin was straddling over him, keeping him down.**

 

**“Changmin! Stop it! Get off of me right now!” Jaejoong shouted at him, trying to push him away as best as he could.**

 

**“Come on, Jaejoong,” Changmin said, knocking the younger’s hands away and starting to open up his shirt to get to his chest.**

 

**“I said no, Changmin!” Jaejoong shouted again. “Get it through your thick skull!”**

 

**“Jaejoong...denying what you really want isn’t healthy,” Changmin pointed out with a sly smirk on his face. “And we both know what you really want.”**

 

**Changmin continued trying to open his clothes, so Jaejoong did the only thing he could think of at the moment.**

 

**In a flash, Jaejoong had his dagger pulled out from its hiding spot and had it pressed up against Changmin’s throat. He positioned it right under the older man's Adam’s apple and applied a bit of pressure. Jaejoong was showing he was serious about his threat.**

 

**“I said...get...off…” Jaejoong hissed through clenched teeth as he glared up at the older male.**

 

**Right away, Changmin stopped moving his hands and looked down at Jaejoong, meeting with the younger’s eyes. There was no doubt Jaejoong was pissed that he was being ignored, and this helped prove it. Changmin knew messing with Jaejoong more would not be the wise thing to do. Especially since he could feel the blade being pressed against his skin.**

 

**Slowly, the older released his hold on Jaejoong’s shirt. As soon as he did, Jaejoong lowered the knife slightly to allow for Changmin to move away without accidentally cutting himself.**

 

**“I guess I can always come back another time when you’re more in the mood,” Changmin stated as he stood up from the bed and straightened himself out more. “Once you’re clean and less moody, I’m sure you’ll be a lot more willing to play around again.”**

 

**“I wouldn’t count on that,” Jaejoong snarked back through clenched teeth as he sat up more on his bed to stare down Changmin, the dagger still clenched in his fist just in case Changmin tried anything else on him.**

 

**“We’ll just have to wait and see about then then, won’t we, Jaejoong?” Changmin asked before turning his back to the younger and walking to the door. “I hope you have a good night, Your Highness,” the older said before opening the door and leaving the room.**

 

**When the door closed behind Changmin, Jaejoong tossed his dagger onto the nightstand and leaned down so his head was resting in his hands. Just as he was sighing, he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening. Right away, he snapped his head up and looked over to Yunho.**

 

**_Shit...he must have heard everything,_ ** **Jaejoong cursed to himself when he saw the expression on the older’s face.**

 

**“Jaejoong...have...have you really had sex with Changmin since you’ve been back?” Yunho asked, leaning against the doorframe and staring at the younger.**

 

**“Yunho…” Jaejoong called, standing up from the bed and walking over to him. “You have to understand something…”**

 

**“Just tell me the truth, Jaejoong!” Yunho shouted at him, not wanting to waste any time on this topic. “Have you really slept with Changmin since you’ve been back!?”**

 

**Jaejoong bit the inside of his cheek and averted his eyes from Yunho. There was no way he would be able to get around this one. After all, Changmin had not known Yunho had been in the bathroom, so everything he had said was genuine.**

 

**“Yes, Yunho…” the younger finally replied. “I’ve had sex with Changmin...” Jaejoong confessed.**

 

**“How many times?” Yunho asked next, clenching his fists tightly.**

 

**“Twice…” the younger replied in a saddened tone.**

 

**“Even though you told me yesterday that you hadn’t been touched down there?” Yunho questioned, feeling even angrier now.**

 

**“Y-yes…” Jaejoong answered.**

 

**Without any warning, Yunho lunged forward, grabbed Jaejoong roughly, flung him off the bed, and threw him against the nearest wall. Jaejoong’s head smacked against the wall, causing him to slump to the floor and blackout temporarily from the pain.**

 

**As Jaejoong laid on the floor trying to gather himself again, Yunho kneeled down next to him and gripped his shirt in one of his hands.**

 

**“How can you say you love me?” Yunho asked in the coldest voice he had ever used with Jaejoong. “How can you say you love me when you’ve gone and slept with someone else!? You confessed your love, and then went and let someone else fuck you!” he screamed in anger. “I don’t care if he was your first love…”**

 

**“How did you know…?” Jaejoong asked as he managed to open one of his eyes.**

 

**“I found out quite a while ago, when Junsu explained things on the ship,” Yunho explained. “I know about you and Changmin from all those years ago. And I guess the feelings still run pretty strong if you can let him fuck you while you have feelings for someone else!”**

 

**There was a slight pause and Jaejoong felt his face pale. He remembered what he had shouted at Changin earlier in the hallway. About how he had left him and how his relationship with Yunho could have turned out differently if he had not.**

 

**“So when I yelled at Changmin...you weren’t phased,” Jaejoong said in a small voice, realization hitting him hard.**

 

**“Not in the slightest,” Yunho confirmed. “But it was sooo nice to know that if that asshole was still with you when we captured you, that you wouldn’t have thought twice about me.” His voice was dripping with venom and he ground his teeth together slightly. “But hell...you’re the fucking king who acts one way towards Changmin when I'm present, but clearly another way when you’re alone with him!”**

 

**“Yunho...please! Listen to me…” Jaejoong begged. “It’s not what you think…”**

 

**“You just have to pretend not to want it while I am around so I don’t suspect anything. Is that right?” Yunho questioned, feeling a lump in his throat. “You pretend to deny him, and then go to him later for some more fun so I don’t suspect anything?”**

 

**“No! That’s not it at all, Yunho! Please!” Jaejoong screamed at the older. “If you would just** **_listen_ ** **to what I have to say!”**

 

**“I’m not going to listen to you, Jaejoong! I don’t know if I can trust what you’re going to tell me,” Yunho said before shoving Jaejoong down. “I’m leaving for the night,” he stated as he stood up and towered over the younger male.**

 

**“Yunho!” Jaejoong called as he attempted to sit up on the floor.**

 

**Yunho did not turn back around when he heard the pained way Jaejoong called after him. Instead, he went right to the door, and left without saying anything else to Jaejoong.**

 

**“Yunho! Please!” Jaejoong called once Yunho slammed his door shut. “Yunho! Yunho, come back! Yunho, please!” the younger continued shouting for a little while longer until he realized Yunho was not going to come back.**

 

**Jaejoong rested on the floor for a couple of minutes while he waited for his head to stop spinning and for his vision to come completely back. When it did, he forced himself to his feet and into the bathroom, where he stripped off his clothes and slipped into the bath Yunho had prepared for him.**

 

**What Jaejoong had failed to realize the entire time, however, was that the key to Yunho’s shackles was missing. Even after Jaejoong had finished bathing and had picked up his clothes to toss in a pile by the bathroom door, he still had not realized.**

 

**Jaejoong was yawning by the time he left the bathroom and was so tired that he did not bother putting on any pajamas before crawling into bed. After doing everything that day, dealing with Changmin, and then the whole Yunho thing, his energy was depleted. Even if he wanted to keep his eyes open for another second, it would have been impossible for him to do so.**

 

**With one last yawn, Jaejoong rested his head on his pillow and drifted off into some much needed sleep. He would talk to Yunho tomorrow and get everything straightened out. It was better to do it with a clear head rather than trying to go to him now when he knew the older would be fuming and he was already practically asleep.**

 

**~~~~**

**Yunho’s and Yoochun’s Room**

 

**During the middle of the night, Yunho sat up in his bed and stretched quickly. The room was dark, but he could spot Yoochun’s sleeping figure in the bed on the other side of the room. He had no idea when he had gotten back, but all that mattered was he was asleep now.**

 

**Reaching under his pillow, Yunho pulled out the key to his shackles he had managed to steal from Jaejoong during their altercation. Jaejoong might have been able to be sneaky with hiding his dagger, but that did not mean he could not be stealthy as well and take things.**

 

**As silently as he could, he placed his feet onto the floor and started walking towards the door. When Yunho was a couple steps away, he heard Yoochun moving around in his bed.**

 

**“Mmmmm...Yunho…?” Yoochun called in a tired voice. “Where are you off to?” he asked, sitting up a little to look at him.**

 

**“I just feel a little restless so I was going to go for a walk,” Yunho replied.**

 

**“You could get in trouble,” the younger pointed out.**

 

**“I’m still in my shackles and I’m not carrying a weapon with me,” Yunho pointed out. “There’s no reason for me to get in trouble if I’m seen.”**

 

**“It’s your neck in the noose,” Yoochun stated before collapsing back down onto the bed and turning over after letting out a loud, long yawn.**

 

**With a sigh of relief that Yoochun had not asked him more questions, Yunho made his way to the door and exited the room. Thankfully the door had not been locked, but that was probably because they were now in charge of getting themselves back to their room, and had not been given a specific time.**

 

**Quickly, Yunho closed the door behind him and was on his way. He did not get far, however, before he was stopped by a guard walking the halls on duty.**

 

**“Servant Yunho,” the guard called out, making Yunho freeze where he stood. “What are you doing wandering around the castle in the middle of the night like this? You’re supposed to be in your room.”**

 

**“Sorry...I didn’t know there were still guards on patrol or I would have looked for someone,” Yunho said in his kindest voice. “I was a bit restless so I decided to go for a small walk.”**

 

**“Do you have any weapons on you?” the guard then asked in a more tense tone than before, getting ready to reach for the sword at his waist.**

 

**“None at all. But feel free to check me if you must,” Yunho offered, holding his arms out for the guard to check him if he wanted to. After all, the key was tucked away safely and he had nothing dangerous on him.**

 

**“It’s alright,” the guard said with a shake of his head. “Just don’t roam around for too long tonight since you’ll be getting up early again. Not to mention other guards won’t be as lenient as me and might drag you back to your room.”**

 

**“I’ll keep both of those things in mind,” Yunho replied before the two of them went on their own ways.**

 

**Yunho was just glad he had memorized the way from Jaejoong’s room to his own because that made traveling in the dark halls a much easier task than it would have been otherwise.**

 

**Thankfully, there were no guards in sight when Yunho reached Jaejoong’s room, so he was able to slip inside without a problem. He had to admit though, after learning that Jaejoong had sex with Changmin recently, he did not like that the younger slept with his door unlocked. So, once he had snuck into Jaejoong’s room, he made sure to lock the door behind him.**

 

**Yunho stood by the locked door as he watched Jaejoong continue sleeping peacefully on his bed. It looked like the younger did not have a single care in the world as he slept soundly.**

 

**Knowing the shackles and chains would make a ruckus in the silent room, Yunho decided it would be better for him to remove them now and then move about the room.**

 

**As silently as he could, Yunho reached into his clothes where he had stored the key away, and pulled it out. He first unlocked the shackles on his wrists, and then the one around his neck. When he had these undone, he gathered the chains in his hands and gently placed them down on the floor. Yunho then went to work on unlocking the shackles around his ankles.**

 

**“That feels better,” Yunho whispered to himself.**

 

**There was a rustling sound coming from Jaejoong’s bed, which caused Yunho to freeze and hold his breath. If Jaejoong woke up now, his plan would be ruined. That was the last thing he wanted to happen.**

 

**When Jaejoong settled back in his bed and did not make any noise for about a minute, Yunho leaned down and carefully. As silently as possible, he gathered all the chains and shackles in his arms to bring over to the bed.**

 

**To make as little noise as possible, Yunho shuffled his feet along the floor. The chains in his arms clanked together a bit, but Jaejoong did not stir again.**

 

**Since Jaejoong’s bed was so large, the younger did not feel the added weight of the chains when they were placed down. That was a relief to Yunho, who took a silent deep breath as the younger continued sleeping on, as if no one else was in his room with him.**

 

**Yunho had a small smirk on his face when he looked down to find Jaejoong was sleeping completely naked on the bed. It was a mouth watering sight for him to see. Especially since Jaejoong’s hair was all tousled and his limbs were splayed out, leaving his most intimate area open on display.**

 

**Carefully, Yunho reached down and grabbed the wrist shackles from the pile on the bed. He then moved to the top of Jaejoong’s bed and started weaving the chains through the slats on headboard, which he was glad to see were wide enough. He practically held his breath as his did this, worried that the slightest noise would cause Jaejoong to wake up.**

 

**When he was almost done preparing the chains, Jaejoong stirred again on the bed.**

 

**“Mmmm...what’s...going on…” Jaejoong asked with his eyes still closed and in a groggy, sleepy voice.**

 

**“Ssssshhhhh,” Yunho softly shushed. “Sssshhhh, sshhhh…”**

 

**“Mmmmm…” Jaejoong hummed in response, his tongue quickly darting out of his mouth to wet his lips. “Sssshhhh, sshhhh…” he then mimicked.**

 

**Yunho quickly thought of something he could do to lull Jaejoong back to sleep, and the only thing he could think of to do was to hum a song he learned from his father. So softly and gently, Yunho started to hum Jaejoong a song he had heard many times since he was young, and one that had been used often to put him to sleep.**

 

**To his relief, he saw Jaejoong settling in the bed more and listened as his breathing became deeper and more even, showing that he was fast asleep again.**

 

**Now that Jaejoong had been taken care of, Yunho started running the chains through the headboard again while continuing to hum. There was no harm in having a little extra precaution if he knew humming this song would put the younger to sleep.**

 

**Eventually, he finished weaving the chains through the headboard and had to do the next part which would be more complicated. He needed to get Jaejoong attached to the shackles. This could either go very well and he could sleep right through it, or being touched could wake him up and his plan would be ruined.**

 

**After trying to figure out how he wanted to do this, Yunho reached one of his hands towards Jaejoong’s wrist and gently started moving it. The younger instantly made a little moaning noise at being touched and moved, but quickly fell back into slumber as if nothing had just happened. That reassured Yunho as he moved quickly to get his first wrist shackled.**

 

**Once Jaejoong’s first wrist was shackled, Yunho made fast work of the second and soon had the younger’s top half immobile. Now it was time for the bottom half.**

 

**Picking up his ankle shackles, Yunho quickly looped the chain around two places on the footboard before it was ready. Thankfully this chain was shorter and simpler than the other one, and Jaejoong had not stirred or tried to move at all yet. It also helped that Jaejoong’s legs were stretched out, so Yunho had to do  very little moving to get them into the shackles.**

 

**Yunho moved his hands away from Jaejoong as soon as he was finished securing him and looked down with a pleased smile on his face. The whole thing had taken longer than he would have thought, but then again, he had tried to be as quiet as possible, and Jaejoong had woken up once.**

 

**The man had to admit to himself, Jaejoong looked amazing when he was bound. He was certain the younger was not going to think the same way, but he would worry about that later. He was doing this now because he was mad at Jaejoong and wanted to set things straight with him. Was this going a little over the edge? Maybe. But no matter what, he was getting his point across to Jaejoong.**

 

**_Well...now’s as good of time as any to wake him up,_ ** **Yunho said to himself.**

 

**Standing at the side of the bed, Yunho started to think of how he could wake Jaejoong up. Should he do it in a fun way? Just call the younger’s name? Play with him a little? There were so many possibilities. Plus, he had no idea how deep of a sleep Jaejoong was currently in, so why not keep trying things until something worked?**

 

**Yunho decided to get back on the bed and straddle Jaejoong. He moved as slowly and carefully as possible to not jostle the younger around and disturb him. If he woke up too soon it would not be any fun for him.**

 

**“Jaejoong…” Yunho called gently when he was positioned over the younger. “Jaejoong...wake up. Can you wake up for me?” the older called more.**

 

**“Mmmm…” Jaejoong groaned back, only comprehending that there was a voice, but not whose it was or what it was saying.**

 

**“Joongie...wakey, wakey…” Yunho tried again.**

 

**Once more, Jaejoong only moaned a little in his sleep. Okay...time for a different tactic to wake the younger up.**

 

**Leaning down, Yunho placed a feather soft kiss on Jaejoong’s neck, and continued kissing him up his neck until he reached his lips. Yunho stopped to see if the younger was waking up at all, only to find he was still deep asleep. The older sighed before leaning down and planting a quick, semi-harder kiss on Jaejoong’s slightly parted lips.**

 

**“Still nothing?” the older asked in a disappointed voice while looking down at Jaejoong. “Jaejoong...wake up for me,” Yunho then said in almost a normal talking voice while he ran his hand down the side of Jaejoong’s face and cupped it.**

 

**The younger turned his head and nestled the side of his face into Yunho’s hand more, but still did not wake up or even bat an eyelash. He must have been very deep in his sleep if he was not even waking up to being touched. But then again...there were other places that could be touched which were more sensitive.**

 

**Smirking to himself, Yunho removed his hand from Jaejoong’s face and brought it down to the younger’s exposed cock. Cupping Jaejoong in his hand, the older gave it a small squeeze and pressed down on it.**

 

**This earned a groan from Jaejoong as he scrunched his face and bucked his hips slightly at the pressure. Yunho did this a couple more times until Jaejoong was moving more on the bed and pulling at the shackles he was bound with.**

 

**After a couple times of Jaejoong pulling on the shackles and Yunho squeezing him did the younger finally open his eyes. Jaejoong blinked a couple of times, and had a confused look on his face, until Yunho’s face came into focus in the dark room.**

 

**“Yun-ho?” Jaejoong asked while shaking his head slightly to clear the sleep from it. “What’s going on?” he questioned.**

 

**“I don’t know, Jaejoong. What** **_is_ ** **going on?” Yunho asked back.**

 

**Jaejoong gave him another confused look before trying to sit up, only to find he was restrained and completely helpless.**

 

**“Yunho...what the hell have you done to me!?” Jaejoong shouted, now pulling harder at the shackles around his wrists and ankles.**

 

**“I’m only doing this so I can get answers, Jaejoong,” Yunho explained with a shrug of his shoulders before squeezing the younger’s cock again.**

 

**“Aahhh! Yunho! Stop it!” Jaejoong called out, shooting a glare at the older.**

 

**“I’ll stop once you answer my questions,” the older stated. “Are you going to cooperate with me and answer them? Or is this going to be a long night?”**

 

**“I’ll answer your questions, so let me go!” Jaejoong called out, wiggling more on the mattress in discomfort.**

 

**“All in good time,” Yunho replied, running his hand over the side of Jaejoong’s face again before bringing it away and smiling down at the younger. “All in good time.”**

 


	49. Sleep With Your Door Locked

**Jaejoong stayed laying very still as Yunho continued staring down at him with a small smirk on his face. He had no idea why he had been shackled to the bed like this or what Yunho wanted to ask him about. Why could they have not talked about this normally and in the morning?**

 

**“Jaejoong...I need to know...do you really love me? Or are you falling back in love with Changmin now that he’s back in the picture?” Yunho asked.**

 

**This question caught Jaejoong off guard and caused him to lay there with his mouth hanging open. He could not understand why Yunho would be asking him something like this. Sure...he had found out that he had been lied to...and cheated on. Okay...so there were a few reasons why Yunho was asking something like this.**

 

**“Any feelings I had for Changmin disappeared years ago, Yunho,” Jaejoong explained while shaking his head slowly. “Those feelings for him are** **_never_ ** **coming back...ever. I swear that to you. The only feelings I have now are for you, and those are the only feelings I’m ever going to have.”**

 

**“How can I trust your words when you’ve slept with Changmin twice since you’ve been back?” the older then asked. “How do I know you’re not just saying this now and will go sleep with him later tonight...or tomorrow...this week, next week…?” he asked, staring at the younger.**

 

**“Yunho, listen to me,” Jaejoong begged, lifting his head up from the pillow and staring at the older with pleading eyes. “Those times I’ve had sex with Changmin...he instigated it. He was the one who pushed himself onto me and forced me to submit to him,” the younger explained.**

 

**“And you ended up enjoying it. Didn’t you?” Yunho asked. “Because you still have some feelings for him.”**

 

**“No! Absolutely not!” Jaejoong exclaimed.**

 

**“So you didn’t feel good during any point when Changmin was fucking you?” Yunho questioned, cocking his eyebrows.**

 

**“Well...no...but you know as well as I do that the body can feel pleasure even when the person doesn’t want it to,” the younger pointed out in a desperate voice. “I didn’t want to have sex with him, but my body felt good,” he explained, understanding that it sounded bad coming from him.**

 

**Yunho tilted his head down and thought as he looked around the room. How could he be certain that Jaejoong had not enjoyed his time with Changmin? His breathing started picking up as he felt himself panicking a little. He did not want to lose Jaejoong to Changmin, or anyone for that matter. He had just gained the younger’s love and did not want it taken away from him so quickly.**

 

**With his eyes still looking around the room, Yunho then spotted Jaejoong’s dagger sitting on his nightstand. Without thinking, Yunho reached forward, grabbed it, and brought it down next to Jaejoong’s throat.**

 

**“Yunho!” Jaejoong shouted, pulling at the shackles that bound him to the bed. His entire body had gone tense, his back arching partially off the mattress, and his fingers and toes curled in fright.**

 

**“Swear to me,” Yunho said in a cold tone as the cold blade of the dagger touched Jaejoong’s neck without cutting into his skin. “Swear to me that you are** **_never_ ** **going back to Changmin...that...that I’m the only one you love!” he stated.**

 

**After hearing what the older had just said, Jaejoong felt his body relax a little. All of this uncertainty was the reason Yunho had pulled a blade on him?**

 

**“Yunho…” Jaejoong lightly called. “I...will** **_never_ ** **...have feelings for Changmin** **_ever_ ** **again,” he began saying in his most sincere voice. “** **_You_ ** **are the love of my life. The man I want to make love with and share my body with is you and only you. I would trust you with my life...I would give you my soul!”**

 

**Looking down, Yunho stared into Jaejoong’s eyes for a couple of seconds before removing the dagger from his throat and throwing it to the floor, where it slid away from the bed.**

 

**“I’m so sorry!” Yunho cried out, leaning down and hugging Jaejoong as hard as he could while he calmed his breathing. “I’m sorry I had my doubts, and that I didn’t believe you. I’m sorry I scared you and held that dagger to your throat. I’m so sorry…” he said without letting go of Jaejoong.**

 

**When Yunho finally released Jaejoong from his embrace, the younger had a gentle smile on his face. He was honestly shocked the man had just apologized to him so much. The pirate he had first met on the ship when he was a captive would have never apologized for doing something like that.**

 

**“Yunho, I have a question for you now,” Jaejoong said as he adjusted himself on the bed a little.**

 

**“What would that be?” Yunho asked, cocking his head to the side.**

 

**“How did you get out of your shackles to put them on me?” the younger asked.**

 

**“Jaejoong, you need to remember that I use to be a pirate,” Yunho replied. “I can pickpocket better than you could ever imagine,” he stated with a sly smirk on his face.**

 

**“I guess that’s true,” Jaejoong agreed, making a mental note to change where he keeps that key. “Now um...would you mind releasing me?” he asked next, giving a small pull at the shackles.**

 

**“But you look so good like this,” Yunho replied, reaching his hand down again and giving the younger’s cock another squeeze.**

 

**“Aaaahhhh~! Yunho, no!” Jaejoong moaned, pulling at the chains to try and close his legs or cover himself up with his hands.**

 

**“There’s no hiding yourself from me,” Yunho told him with another squeeze of his hand.**

 

**“Yunho...let me go…” the younger panted out while he tried to refrain from bucking his hips up into Yunho’s warm hand.**

 

**“Can we fuck?” the older questioned. “Just as a reassurance kind of thing that you only love me?”**

 

**Jaejoong stared up at Yunho before nodding his head quickly. Yunho was already getting him hard and right now he was craving the man to be inside of him.**

 

**“I’ll keep you shackled while I prepare you, but release you once you’re ready,” Yunho explained as he started stroking Jaejoong’s erection now.**

 

**Jaejoong leaned his head back against his pillow and let his mouth hang open as Yunho touched him more. It was not long before Jaejoong also felt Yunho pressing a finger up against his twitching hole. He let out a little whimper, showing the older how much he was anticipating having sex, which made Yunho press his finger in.**

 

**A loud moan flew from Jaejoong’s mouth as Yunho moved against his prostate right away. His hips bucked up, begging for more, and that soon earned him two additional fingers inside of his ass.**

 

**By the time Jaejoong’s erection was fully hard and leaking pre-cum onto his stomach and Yunho’s hand, his ass was stretched well. Yunho was also hard with a leaking erection as he fought back the urge to plummet right into the younger instead of preparing him more.**

 

**“Let me go…” Jaejoong begged, now starting to fight against his restraints more. “Let me go so I can have you inside of me!”**

 

**“Relax, Your Highness. You don’t want to hurt yourself by pulling like that,” Yunho stated before getting off the bed.**

 

**Jaejoong thought he was going to be released right away when Yunho showed him the key, but instead the key was placed on the nightstand. Yunho then started stripping off his clothes and throwing them onto the floor in random places. This gave Jaejoong a nice look at the older’s cock and how much it was leaking and twitching in anticipation.**

 

**A small, unintentional whine left Jaejoong’s lips as he watched Yunho’s erection. That got the older’s attention and he could not stop from smiling at Jaejoong because of how cute he was acting right now.**

 

**Taking a couple of steps closer to Jaejoong, Yunho stood so his erection was right by his face, but out of reach because of how wide his bed was.**

 

**“Do you want me to let you go now?” Yunho asked, picking up the key from the nightstand.**

 

**“Yes…” Jaejoong replied while stretching his neck and opening his mouth, staring at Yunho’s erection. His tongue hung slightly out of his mouth, making small licking motions while he waited for what he wanted.**

 

**“I asked if you wanted me to let you go, Jaejoong. Not if you wanted to suck my cock,” Yunho said with a small, entertained laugh.**

 

**“** **_Can_ ** **I suck your cock?” Jaejoong quickly asked, staring up at Yunho with pleading eyes. “Please?”**

 

**Another small laugh left Yunho’s lips before he crawled onto the bed, and moved so he was straddling Jaejoong’s chest so his erection was right by the younger’s mouth.**

 

**Right away, Jaejoong started lapping his tongue at the man’s erection like a kitten lapping up milk. That made Yunho moan and lean his head back slightly as he enjoyed the feeling. Yunho could tell Jaejoong was trying to get his mouth around his cock but was having some difficulties, so he grabbed a hold of his erection and guided it into the younger’s mouth for him.**

 

**Jaejoong instantly started sucking harder on Yunho’s cock and moving his tongue all around the hard, leaking appendage. While he did this, he felt Yunho grab onto the shackles around his wrists and start to unlock them.**

 

**As soon as the first shackle fell away, Jaejoong moved his hand and placed it on Yunho’s hip. Once his second wrist was freed, he also moved that hand down to Yunho’s other hip and pulled the man in closer to he could suck on more of his cock.**

 

**“Fuck...Jaejoong...that feels amazing,” Yunho moaned, reaching his hands down and entwining his fingers in the younger’s hair.**

 

**Jaejoong did not stop moving his head and tongue as Yunho held onto him. He was only forced to stop when Yunho pulled his hips away and used his grip on his hair to stop his movements.**

 

**“Yunho…?” Jaejoong called in confusion as he licked his lips, enjoying the taste of the older.**

 

**“I still need to remove the shackles from your ankles so we can really have some fun,” Yunho pointed out before moving.**

 

**Jaejoong leaned up on his elbows as he watched Yunho lean over to unlock the shackles. As soon as he felt he was free, he pulled his feet away and pressed Yunho down onto the mattress so he was laying on his back.**

 

**Yunho was taken completely by surprise and could only stare up at Jaejoong with wide eyes. The key had gone flying from his hand and clinked against the floor, sliding and bouncing off to somewhere in the dark room.**

 

**“I love you so much,” Jaejoong stated before leaning down and kissing Yunho on the lips so passionately that he did not know what to do with himself.**

 

**As they continued kissing, Yunho managed to flip their positions so he was the one above Jaejoong again. Then, without warning, he lined his erection up with Jaejoong’s ass and pushed himself into his warm tightness.**

 

**Although Jaejoong moaned loudly into their kiss, he never turned his head or broke the kiss. They continued holding each other closely while Yunho thrust into him. The bed creaked every now and then, and at one point the ankle shackles slipped from the bed and made a loud thud as they fell to the floor, but neither of them cared. They were too distracted with one another at the moment.**

 

**After a good ten minutes of a steady pace of thrusts from Yunho, and their non-stop makeout session, they finally had to break apart to get some fresh air into their lungs.**

 

**“Switch?” Yunho asked when they had both managed to catch their breath more.**

 

**“Switch!” Jaejoong agreed with an eager nod of his head.**

 

**The younger was sad to feel Yunho pull out from him, but they quickly adjusted themselves so Yunho was laying on his back and Jaejoong was crouching over him. Yunho placed his hands onto Jaejoong’s hips to help steady him and then nodded his head.**

 

**Reaching down, Jaejoong grabbed hold of Yunho’s erection and slowly started guiding himself down onto it. Jaejoong continued lowering himself down until he was fully seated on the older’s erection. Neither of them could help from letting out low moans of pleasure at the feeling of this new position.**

 

**Jaejoong leaned back and placed both his hands on Yunho’s thighs before starting to move them and grind himself against the older’s erection.**

 

**“Oh fuck!” Yunho groaned in pleasure. “If you keep doing that, I’m going to cum in no time!”**

 

**“We do have a limited amount of time,” Jaejoong pointed out.**

 

**“Then should we hurry things along?” Yunho offered just as he bucked his hips up, causing Jaejoong to cry out loudly in pleasure. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”**

 

**Soon the two of them started moving faster. Jaejoong was grinding his hips down more and Yunho was thrusting harder into the younger as if his life depended on it. The thrusts were starting to get so harsh that Jaejoong had to change his position slightly and place his hands on Yunho’s chest.**

 

**“Yunho…!” Jaejoong panted. “Cum...I’m going...to c-cum soon…”**

 

**“M-me too, Jaejoong…” Yunho moaned while he tightened his grip on the younger’s hips.**

 

**Jaejoong leaned down more after learning Yunho was close to his orgasm as well, and planted his lips back on the older’s. The two of them started kissing as they moved their bodies together, trying to see who would reach their peak first.**

 

**It only took a couple more thrusts for that question to be answered as Jaejoong moaned into their kiss and came over Yunho’s stomach and chest. Yunho came soon after, filling Jaejoong with his hot, fresh, sticky cum. Jaejoong moaned at the feeling and gave Yunho a couple quick pecks on the lips before pulling away again and taking in gulps of air.**

 

**As soon as Jaejoong leaned back, however, Yunho sat up and forced the younger to fall back onto the bed. In the process, his cock slid out from Jaejoong, causing him to whimper at the loss. Yunho was soon back over him though and kissing him more heatedly than ever.**

 

**Yunho’s hands were tangled in Jaejoong’s hair and his body was practically crushing the younger against the mattress. Jaejoong wasted no time before tangling his fingers in Yunho’s hair as well, pulling him in impossibly closer. Jaejoong also threw his legs around the older’s hips and clung to him for dear life.**

 

**“I love you,” Yunho panted when his lips parted from Jaejoong’s. “I love you,” he said again, kissing Jaejoong on the cheek. “I love you,” he said, this time kissing the younger on his jaw line a couple of times.**

 

**Yunho continued saying “I love you” between each kiss as he then made his way down the younger’s neck, to his collarbones, down his chest to kiss each of Jaejoong’s perky nipples, down to his bellybutton, and even on his hipbones. Only once he had kissed along both of Jaejoong’s hipbones did he stop kissing and saying “I love you” so he could rest.**

 

**The older crossed his arms across Jaejoong’s stomach and rested his chin upon them as he looked up at the younger. Jaejoong was sitting propped up on his elbows as he looked down at Yunho with a small, embarrassed smile on his face.**

 

**“I love you, too,” Jaejoong said as they continued watching each other.**

 

**“I love you more,” Yunho stated confidently.**

 

**“Well you did just tell me that about thirty times as you kissed my sweaty body,” the younger said with a laugh and smile. “But um...I’m feeling kind of gross...and you need to get back to your room before someone realizes you’re missing.”**

 

**“Let me help you clean up before I head back,” Yunho stated, leaning up from Jaejoong and starting to get off the bed.**

 

**Jaejoong quickly sat up and grabbed Yunho’s wrist before the man could get too far.**

 

**“It’s alright, Yunho. I can do it myself,” Jaejoong explained, giving him another small smile or reassurance. “You have to get up earlier than I do, so you should go back and rest.”**

 

**Yunho gave Jaejoong a smile before sitting back down on the bed and holding his hand tenderly.**

 

**“If I know I get to see you in only a couple of hours, it doesn’t matter how little sleep I get,” Yunho stated. “I’ll gladly get up to see you.”**

 

**Jaejoong smiled back at Yunho as the older patted his hand before getting up and grabbing a towel to wipe both of them down with. They were done in a couple of minutes, so Jaejoong did not think it was too bad. After all, they could have ended up getting side tracked again and taken much longer.**

 

**Yunho got dressed after they were both clean, and untangled his chains and shackles from the bed. Jaejoong was shocked to see how tangled the shackles were throughout the headboard and was even more shocked he had slept through that happening so close to his head. Once they were untangled, however, Yunho put them back on and Jaejoong locked them in place. He ran his fingers lightly over the cold metal with a small frown on his face, but it disappeared when Yunho leaned forward and placed a small peck on his lips.**

 

**The dagger that had been laying on the floor was placed back onto Jaejoong’s nightstand, and they key to the shackles was placed in one of the drawers for now.**

 

**“Jaejoong, before I leave can you promise me one thing?” Yunho asked.**

 

**“What’s that?” Jaejoong questioned.**

 

**“Keep your door locked,” Yunho stated. “I don’t like knowing that it’s open like this and that anyone can come into your room whenever they please,” he explained.**

 

**“Especially, Changmin?” the younger asked.**

 

**“Especially, Changmin,” Yunho agreed.**

 

**“But then how would you get me my breakfast?” Jaejoong pointed out. “If I’m sleeping, I won’t hear you knocking. And these doors are strange. If it’s locked from the inside...it can only be unlocked from the inside. Same goes for if it is locked from the outside,” he explained. “In case there was ever an attack, you can get into a room and lock it so it cannot be opened.”**

 

**“Hmmm...is there a spare key somewhere I could use? Something that would open the door from the outside if you have it locked from the inside?” Yunho asked.**

 

**“There is, but I don’t have it. Only the head maid does, and she doesn’t like to share it among people.” Jaejoong explained. “Hmmm...hold on,” he said as he got out of bed and walked over to the table in the room and grabbed a small piece of parchment and a quill.**

 

**Quickly Jaejoong jotted down a small note for the head maid, saying he gave permission for her to give Yunho the spare key to his room to keep and that another would be made to replace hers. Jaejoong then signed the bottom and put his seal at the bottom before handing it to Yunho.**

 

**“Just hand this to the head maid in the morning when you go to gather my breakfast and she will hand the key over to you,” Jaejoong instructed, sounding very sure of himself.**

 

**“And if she doesn’t?” Yunho questioned as he looked at what Jaejoong had just written down.**

 

**“Then she will be in trouble with me for disobeying my direct order,” Jaejoong stated with a small yawn, even though he was trying to seem authoritative.**

 

**Yunho nodded at Jaejoong before leaning in and giving the younger a kiss on the forehead.**

 

**“So you promise to sleep with your door locked from now on?” Yunho asked, double checking that he had Jaejoong’s word.**

 

**“I promise to sleep with my door locked from now on,” Jaejoong agree with a small eye roll for the fact Yunho was being so persistent over the fact.**

 

**“Don’t roll your eyes at me. I’m just trying to make sure you stay safe,” the older explained, ruffling Jaejoong’s already messy hair. “Now get back into bed and get some more sleep.”**

 

**“I could still be sleeping now if you hadn’t snuck in here like that,” Jaejoong pointed out.**

 

**“I’m sorry I woke you,” Yunho apologized, sounding genuinely bad for doing so.**

 

**“You’re forgiven,” the younger stated. “Now get back to your room.”**

 

**“You get into bed first,” Yunho stated, pointing at the now messy bed that would need its blankets and covers changed in the morning.**

 

**Jaejoong sighed but walked back over to his bed and crawled under the covers, snuggling into his mattress like a content cat sleeping in front of the fireplace. He pulled the covers up to his chin before looking back over at Yunho.**

 

**“How do I lock the door if I am in bed?” Jaejoong pointed out.**

 

**Yunho was about to answer when he realized that the younger would indeed have to get back out of bed again to lock the door like he wanted him to. Jaejoong chuckled a little before getting out of bed again and heading over to his door where Yunho was standing.**

 

**“Goodnight, Yunho,” Jaejoong said.**

 

**“Goodnight, Jaejoong,” Yunho replied before slipping out of the younger’s room to head back to his own.**

 

**It had been a long night for them both, but they had talked about an important topic and cleared everything up. They had also gotten sex out of it, so neither of them were complaining.**

 

**Jaejoong quickly made his way back to his bed again and buried himself under all his covers as he fell asleep with a large smile on his face. It was nice knowing Yunho cared for him enough to go to that extent to ensure their love was true. Then again more when he stated he wanted him to keep his door locked at night.**

 

**“Why did I force myself not to love you for so long?” Jaejoong asked himself before succumbing to sleep for the rest of the night.**

 

**~~~~**

 

**Yunho was heading back to his room and was thankful when he did not run into any guards on duty, though he wondered if they would still be patrolling at this time in the morning. All he knew was he was glad to have gotten the chance to talk to Jaejoong and confirm their love for each other. There were no more doubts in his head that Jaejoong only loved him and that put him in a fantastic mood. Not to mention their sex had been fantastic, so now his body was sated and ready to get some much needed rest before getting up in probably a couple of hours.**

 

**When he returned to his and Yoochun’s room, he snuck in as silently as he could and made his way to his bed. This time, Yoochun did not move an inch or wake up at all. That was probably a good thing since the younger would have asked why he had been gone for such a long period of time.**

 

**Before laying down in bed, Yunho tucked the note Jaejoong had written for him under his pillow to make sure he would remember to take it with him that morning.**

 

**“I love you so much, Jaejoong,” Yunho whispered as he laid down and closed his eyes to get some much needed rest.**

 


	50. No Backing Down Now

**The next morning when Yunho and Yoochun were woken up, the older sprang out of bed and was practically pulling Yoochun out of his. The younger was confused by how much energy Yunho appeared to have, but just figured he had gotten a good night's sleep after taking his walk. The guards seemed even more shocked at the fact they did not need to drag them out of their beds.**

 

**When they reached the kitchen to gather Jaejoong’s and Junsu’s breakfasts, Yunho went over to the head maid and handed her the note Jaejoong had written for him last night.**

 

**“When did His Highness give you this?” the head maid questioned, wondering if he had somehow managed to forge the note.**

 

**“He gave it to me yesterday evening,” Yunho explained in a confident voice so it would not sound like a lie to anyone.**

 

**“You were given instructions on what to do if his door is locked in the morning,” she pointed out with a bored expression on her face.**

 

**“I’m just doing what His Highness asked me to,” Yunho said with a shrug of his shoulders. “If you want me to tell him you were noncompliant when I see him this morning, I can do that as well,” he said in a serious tone, letting the woman know he would not hesitate to do so.**

 

 **“No! No need for that!” the woman screeched, waving a hand in Yunho’s face as** **she grabbed her ring of keys from the counter right behind her. “I better get one to replace this in a couple of days or it’s going to drive me crazy,” she stated while searching for the correct key to Jaejoong’s room.**

 

**When the head maid finally found the key, she unclipped it from the ring and handed it over to Yunho. Even though she would have rather not given it to him, she knew she would get in trouble if she disobeyed an order from the king.**

 

**Yunho smiled brightly as soon as the key was placed in his hand, and shoved it directly into his pocket, patting it in place as if to make sure it had not already fallen out.**

 

**The whole time he had been getting the key, Yoochun had been working on preparing the trays he and Yunho would take up for Junsu and Jaejoong. After all, there was no need to stay in the cramped kitchen longer than necessary. Surely the other maids and cooks would only become more frustrated with them the longer they lingered.**

 

**Yoochun was almost done preparing everything when Yunho came up to him and stood by his side with a large smile on his face.**

 

**“What key were you getting from her?” Yoochun asked while placing thick slices of bread on the trays.**

 

**“The key to Jaejoong’s room,” Yunho explained while he patted his pocket again with a large smile on his face. “He wanted me to have the spare since I want him to sleep with his door locked from now on,” he explained in a hushed tone so no one would overhear him.**

 

**“Why are you making him do that?” Yoochun questioned as he reached forward and grabbed the lids to the trays and placed them over them. “Can you really make that demand of a king?”**

 

**“Well...you know...just for his safety,” Yunho explained. “So...he was willing to do it for safety purposes once I explained things,” he continued saying.**

 

**There was no way he was going to explain to Yoochun about how Jaejoong had been sleeping around, or had been forced to sleep around, with Changmin. He did not even like thinking about it for that matter, so talking about it was probably only going to make him mad and frustrated.**

 

**“Do you think I should ask Junsu to do that as well?” Yoochun then asked, sliding one of the trays over towards Yunho.**

 

**“Your call,” Yunho said while picking up the tray. “But we need to get going now.”**

 

**Yunho started walking away quickly, completely comfortable with carrying the tray full of food, while Yoochun walked slower and with shaking hands.**

 

**Making his way quickly to Jaejoong’s room, Yunho was soon fishing the key out from his pocket and turning it in the lock. There was a loud thunk as the bolt slid out of place, and a smile plastered onto his face. Hearing that bolt slide and unlock was going to be one of his new favorite sounds.**

 

**The door swung open and he quickly removed the key and closed it behind him. When he turned around the face Jaejoong’s bed, he was not shocked to see the younger was still completely passed out. His hair was a mess on his pillow and partially covering his face, and a few pillows laid scattered around the bed.**

 

**Quickly, Yunho placed the tray down on the table and walked over to Jaejoong’s bed.**

 

**“Jaejoong, it’s time to wake up and have your breakfast,” Yunho lightly called into the younger’s ear.**

 

**Jaejoong had been laying on his stomach, and slowly turned over to his side so he could face Yunho. His eyes slowly started to open and soon focused on Yunho’s face. Seeing the older made him smile, and he reached out his hand to place on top of his.**

 

**“Good morning, Yunho,” Jaejoong greeted with a small yawn before he turned to lay on his back.**

 

**“You need to come eat breakfast,” Yunho repleted, reaching forward and moving some of Jaejoong’s hair away from his eyes. “Did you sleep well last night? Do you hurt anywhere today?”**

 

**“I slept like a rock and I feel completely fine,” Jaejoong answered before sitting up in bed and leaning over to hug Yunho and nuzzle his face in the older’s neck. “Breakfast in bed?” he then asked, leaning back slightly and smiling even larger at Yunho.**

 

**The older sighed, but then nodded his head and got up to grab the tray from the table. When he returned to the bed with it, he found Jaejoong had pushed the covers away from his body and was sitting completely exposed.**

 

**“Jaejoong...at least cover up a little bit,” Yunho commented as he lifted the lid off the tray and placed it on the bed.**

 

**“Why would I do that?” Jaejoong asked before stabbing a sausage on his fork and bringing it up to his mouth.**

 

**“Because if you don’t, that sausage isn’t going to be the only thing being eaten for breakfast,” Yunho explained with a raised eyebrow.**

 

**Jaejoong pulled the sausage away from his mouth and quickly grabbed a lighter cover and pulled it across his lap. Another round of sex would tire him out for the plans he and Junsu had for the day.**

 

**“You need to start eating,” Jaejoong stated, motioning to the food as he licked away any grease from the sausage off his lips. “Junsu and I have something planned for you and Yoochun today.”**

 

**“Something planned?” Yunho asked before grabbing a piece of buttered bread and bringing it up to his mouth.**

 

**“Mhmm! But it’s a secret for now, so let’s just eat and then help me get dressed so you can find out what it is,” Jaejoong explained, taking another bite of his sausage while smiling at Yunho.**

 

**~~~~**

**Junsu’s Room**

 

**Junsu’s tray was sitting on a table untouched as the covers on his bed rustled around with two people beneath them.**

 

**The younger was pinned down on his stomach with Yoochun laying on top of him, rutting himself against his ass. Junsu’s wrists were held against the mattress, so there was really no stopped the older from doing what he wanted. Yoochun was also doing a good job at kissing, licking, and lightly biting all the way down his neck and shoulders.**

 

**“The food is going to get cold…” Junsu lightly moaned as he felt Yoochun grind harder against his ass.**

 

**“Who cares about the food? It will still taste good even if it’s a little cold,” Yoochun pointed out before giving a bite to the younger’s ear.**

 

**“Ouch!” Junsu shouted, pulling his head away from Yoochun. “Listen to me for a second, Yoochun.”**

 

**With a heavy sigh, Yoochun moved his head away from Junsu and let out a heavy sigh.**

 

**“Alright, alright,” he agreed with a slight eye roll. “What do you need to tell me so badly?”**

 

**“Jaejoong and I have something planned for you and Yunho today, so we can’t be messing around like this,” Junsu explained. “In about an hour, we need to meet Jaejoong and Yunho just outside the back doors of the castle,” he stated.**

 

**“Why didn’t you say so sooner?” Yoochun asked, releasing Junsu and pushing the covers back so he could get out of bed.**

 

**“Because...this was fun,” Junsu admitted with a sly smirk on his face. “I liked being pinned down by you like that.”**

 

**“Then maybe I can pin you down again tonight,” Yoochun stated.**

 

**“We’ll see if you have the energy to do that,” Junsu pointed out before getting out of bed as well and heading over to the food on the table.**

 

**After a little over an hour, Jaejoong and Yunho were waiting outside and Junsu and Yoochun were just joining them. Jaejoong and Junsu had a change of clothes for Yunho and Yoochun, so their normal clothes would not get dirtied. With all of them changing clothes in their rooms, it was needless to say that there had been some distractions in the changing process. But, they were all ready now and that was all that mattered to any of them.**

 

**“So what are we doing today?” Yoochun asked once they were all standing together and Jaejoong and Junsu were giving each other large smiles.**

 

**“We are going to be riding horses today!” Junsu announced, throwing his hands into the air excitedly.**

 

**“Horses?” Yunho asked. “You’re kidding me...right? I just saw one up close for the first time yesterday, and now you want me getting** **_on_ ** **one of them!?”**

 

**“Does the big, bad pirate think he’s not capable of riding a horse?” a voice suddenly said from behind them.**

 

**The four of them gave a small startled jump since they were not expecting anyone to come up behind them. When they turned around to see who it had been, all of them gave a small, internal groan.**

 

**“Changmin...what are you doing here?” Jaejoong asked with a scowl on his face.**

 

**“I was told to come along and keep an eye on those two,” Changmin explained, pointing to Yunho and Yoochun. “The head maid also gave me this…” he said, holding up a picnic basket, “...so we can eat while we’re out,” he explained. “She said something about it being good for you to enjoy the fresh air and clear your head.”**

 

**Yunho glared at Changmin before pulling Jaejoong closer to him and dragging him away from the man as quickly as possible. Changmin quickly followed after, carrying the basket by his side and leaving Junsu and Yoochun standing together, exchanging worried looks back and forth.**

 

**When they all reached the stable, Jaejoong’s, Junsu’s, and Changmin’s horses were prepared for them right away. While they were getting saddled and taken care of, Jaejoong helped Yunho find a suitable horse, and Junsu assisted Yoochun.**

 

**“Oh, she’s absolutely gorgeous,” Yoochun said once he found a horse who seemed to like him.**

 

**“She’s a exceptionally good horse. This mare is very tame but only takes to a very select few people,” Junsu agreed as he watched Yoochun stroke the horse's nose and how the horse nudged herself forward and whinnied a little. She was a dark gray color with splotches of white, along with a white nose. Height-wise, she also seemed perfect for Yoochun. “You’re lucky she likes you so much, or she would be trying to bite your hand off right now.”**

 

**That got Yoochun to pull his hand back right away, but the mare continued staring at him and making noises for him to go back to petting her.**

 

**Yunho on the other hand was not having as much luck as Yoochun was.**

 

**“Aaahhh!” Yunho shouted as he fell backwards onto his butt as the horse in the stall snapped his teeth at him and flared its nostrils while shaking its head in discontent. “He definitely hates me!” he exclaimed while getting up from the stable floor.**

 

**“It’s not that bad…” Jaejoong said, cocking his head to the side a little bit and grimacing in the older’s misfortune. “And it’s only the second horse you’ve approached.”**

 

**“The first one turned it’s back on me and showed me its asshole,” Yunho reminded Jaejoong.**

 

**“There has to be one horse in here that will like you,” Jaejoong commented. “Come on, let us keep trying.”**

 

**“What about this one?” Junsu asked, seeing Yunho’s problem. “She’s never bucked anyone off or anything.**

 

**Yunho took a deep breath and approached the horse Junsu was pointing towards. She was a deep chestnut brown color with a couple of big, black spots, and a completely black right ear.**

 

**“She looks evil,” Yunho commented, seeing the way the one black ear twitched as they looked at each other.**

 

**“You won’t know until you try,” Junsu pointed out.**

 

**When Yunho stood in front of the horses pen, the horse suddenly started stomping around and neighing as if the stable were about to burn to the ground. The mare reared up onto her back legs and swung her kicked her front legs around, managing to hit one of them onto her stall door harshly.**

 

**“Nope! Nope, nope, nope, nope! This one hates me too!” Yunho announced, throwing his hands up in the hair and walking away from the horse.**

 

**It took about ten more minutes before they finally managed to find a horse that would tolerate Yunho. He ended up getting a completely black horse that did not seem to like him completely, but was not trying to kick him or bite his hand off either. It would have to do if they were going to get anything accomplished today.**

 

**With the other two horses selected, the stable hands worked on getting them all situated with their saddles, bits, and reins. They were all saddled up and ready to go within a couple of minutes, when Jaejoong noticed a problem.**

 

**“Junsu, we need to undo their shackles if they’re going to be able to ride,” Jaejoong pointed out.**

 

**“Ah, you’re right. It would be difficult for them otherwise,” Junsu agreed.**

 

**“You’re not undoing their shackles,” Changmin stated all of the sudden. “I’m not going to allow them to be free to move about how they want. Even if I am here to stop them, it’s not happening.”**

 

**“Changmin, they aren’t going to be able to ride otherwise,” Jaejoong stated in a firm and annoyed tone. “If you do not allow us to remove them, then there is no point in going riding.”**

 

**“Then I guess put the horses back and return back inside,” Changmin said with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“What about this instead,” Junsu said before Jaejoong and Changmin started shouting at each other. The last thing they needed was the two of them creating a huge spectacle in front of the stablehands. “We undo their ankle shackles, but keep their wrists bound along with the collar. That way they can sit properly on the horses, but they are not completely free,” he explained, trying to appease to both Jaejoong and Changmin just so they could get going sooner.**

 

**“I still don’t like that,” Changmin stated, looking specifically at Yunho.**

 

**“Well you’re going to like it!” Jaejoong suddenly snapped. “I’m not playing the game of “dance around Changmin and do everything his way”!** **_I’m_ ** **the king and** **_you’re_ ** **the guard. I do** **_not_ ** **take orders from you, you take them from** **_me_ ** **!” Jaejoong continued shouting. “Do I make myself clear!?”**

 

**Changmin was shocked that Jaejoong had snapped like that at him and chose to remain silent to not upset him any further. With a nod of his head, Changmin turned back to his horse and climbed onto his saddle, lifting himself onto the animal with ease. From there, he watched as Jaejoong and Junsu unchained Yunho’s and Yoochun’s ankle shackles and tossed them to the side, where they could be retrieved later when they returned from their ride.**

 

**“Alright, up you go,” Jaejoong said to Yunho as they stood next to the older male’s horse, waiting for him to get on.**

 

**“How do you even get on this thing?” Yunho questioned, looking at both the saddle on its back and the way the horse shifted its weight around as it stood there.**

 

**“This** **_thing_ ** **? It’s a horse, Yunho...she’s not a thing,” Jaejoong stated. “Maybe that’s why they don’t like you. They can sense you don’t like or respect them,” the younger pointed out.**

 

**“Fine...then how do I get on this** **_horse_ ** **?” Yunho asked just as he turned his head to see Yoochun already sitting on his horse and adjusting himself.**

 

**“Stick your foot in the stirrup,” Jaejoong explained, standing behind Yunho so he could help steady the man. “Then grab onto the saddle with your hands, place them here and here, pull yourself up, and swing your other leg over,” he explained while pointing to where the older needed to place his foot and hands.**

 

**Yunho grabbed onto the saddle and bounced on his foot a couple of times before heaving himself up. Jaejoong assisted him so he would not scare the horse with his jerky movements.**

 

**As soon as Yunho was sitting in the saddle, he grabbed fistfulls of the horse’s mane and pulled hard at it to try and keep himself from falling off. In the process, he pulled the horse’s head back and caused it to rear up on it’s hind legs. That instantly sent Yunho toppling off and landing on the floor of the stable.**

 

**“Yunho!” Jaejoong cried out as he went over to the man, who just had the wind knocked out of him and was now coughing slightly.**

 

**Changmin, on the other hand, was sitting on his horse laughing his head off and pointing at Yunho. It even seemed like the other horses were laughing at Yunho’s misfortune from the way they whinnied and stomped their hooves slightly in their stalls.**

 

**“Are you alright?” Jaejoong asked as he helped Yunho up from the floor.**

 

**“Yeah...I just wasn’t expecting to be that high up from the ground,” Yunho confessed. “On a ship, the crows nest feels like home...but on a moving animal...now that’s unsettling,” he explained while looking at his horse.**

 

**“Come on...let’s have you try again,” Jaejoong said as he walked Yunho closer to his horse.**

 

**Yunho climbed onto his horse for the second time, and this time grabbed the reins instead of the horse’s mane. He managed to stay on the horse as Jaejoong and Junsu mounted theirs as well.**

 

**When they were all situated, they started leaving the stable, with Changmin following behind them to keep on eye on Yunho and Yoochun.**

 

**They only managed to get a couple feet away from the stable, however, before Yunho took another tumble off his horse. He landed with a heavy thud and watched as his horse took a couple quickened steps away from him before standing in place and grazing on a bit of grass.**

 

**Changmin once again went into a laughing fit, but was quickly silenced when Jaejoong glared at him.**

 

**“No need to get off your horse,” Yunho said, getting up from the ground and seeing Jaejoong about to dismount. “I may as well learn how to get back on if I’m going to keep falling off,” he pointed out.**

 

**“Are you sure?” Jaejoong asked, settling back into his saddle.**

 

**“Positive,” Yunho said with a nod of his head.**

 

**It ended up taking Yunho three tries before he was able to get himself back onto the saddle and situated. Once he gave Jaejoong a sign that he was ready, they started on their way again.**

 

**This time, they managed to go for quite some time without any incidents happening. It was only when they picked up the pace to a light trot that Yunho took another topple.**

 

**“Aaahh! Why is Yoochun not falling off!?” Yunho growled as he stood up again and dusted himself off as best as he could.**

 

**“Because I’ve ridden horses before,” Yoochun explained. “Even though I lost my memory before, I didn’t forget how to ride. I’m just a little rusty is all.”**

 

**Yunho scowled at his friend before mounting his horse again. They continued on at a slow pace to prevent Yunho from falling off for a third time. There would be more time for him to practice his riding later so he would be able to travel at a faster pace.**

 

**The five of them continued riding for quite some time until Jaejoong signaled for them to come to a halt.**

 

**“I think here is a good place to rest and have some lunch. Agreed?” Jaejoong asked Junsu.**

 

**“Agreed. I’m getting hungry,” Junsu added.**

 

**“Changmin, why don’t you start setting up what’s in the basket and we will show Yunho and Yoochun how to tie the horses,” Jaejoong explained.**

 

**“Yes, Your Highness,” Changmin replied with a small scowl, not liking the idea of being preoccupied with something else while the four of them were left together unattended.**

 

**What no one else besides Jaejoong and Junsu knew, was that they had stopped at this spot on purpose.**

 

**~~~~**

**_Flashback_ **

 

**_“It’s so nice that the ship can be ready this quickly,” Junsu stated as he as Jaejoong walked back to the castle._ **

 

**_“I know. It’s good to be the king and get top priority on certain things,” Jaejoong said with a small smirk on his face._ **

 

**_“Must be,” Junsu agreed. “He had a previous ship that’s going to be transformed into what you want, and he’s putting three times the amount of workers on the ship. He’s basically halting all the other ships in order to work on this one for you.”_ **

 

**_“But now we have to start the next part of our plan,” Jaejoong pointed out. “Yoochun should be able to ride a horse, right?”_ **

 

**_“I would think so. I don’t think that part of him would have been effected when he lost his memories, since it is more of a motor ability to ride than mental,” Junsu said, tilting his head to the side as he thought. “But um….how is Yunho going to do on a horse?”_ **

 

**_“That’s my main concern as well,” Jaejoong admitted. “It’s why we need to start the second part of the plan as soon as possible.”_ **

 

**_“You’re thinking about doing it tomorrow...right?” Junsu asked._ **

 

**_“Are you against that?” Jaejoong asked, curious as to why Junsu did not appear to be excited for the next part of the plan._ **

 

**_“Well...you know...I was planning on spending more time with Yoochun...alone...in my room…” Junsu said while averting his eyes from Jaejoong as he said this._ **

 

**_“Too bad, that has to wait for later then,” Jaejoong said with a shrug of his shoulders._ **

 

**_“Uhg...fine…” Junsu agreed with a flick of his wrist. “Where are we planning to go riding with them anyways?” he asked._ **

 

**_“You know the spot where I told the ship builder to anchor the ship once it’s completed?” Jaejoong asked._ **

 

**_“Yeah, it’s not to far away from the castle,” Junsu replied. “It’s about twenty minutes away by hor...aaahhhh! We’re going to ride out to there,” he said with a nod of his head as he picked up on what Jaejoong was planning._ **

 

**_“Exactly. It will seem random enough, but it’s good to get them familiar with the area and doing things like tying the horses up so it seems more natural when we are finally ready to go through with our plan.”_ **

 

**_“I can’t believe we’re actually going to do it…” Junsu said with a heavy sigh._ **

 

**_“Believe it, because there’s no backing down now,” Jaejoong said as they continued on their way. “We just have to make sure they trust us completely,” he stated._ **

 

**_“You mean for the final part of the plan?” Junsu asked._ **

 

**_“Yes...if they don’t completely trust us...then things could go wrong at the last second. I’m talking about injuries...possibly death...” Jaejoong said in a worried voice. “After we go riding tomorrow, we have to ask them and know for sure if they trust us.”_ **

 

**_“Won’t it seem strange if I just suddenly ask Yoochun if he trusts me?” Junsu pointed out, squinting his eyes slightly._ **

 

**_“Just do it and come up with a reason,” Jaejoong said, since he was not sure how he was going to approach Yunho with the question either. “I have to ask Yunho as well, so I’m in the same boat as you are. But we’ll figure it out.”_ **

 

**_“And what if one of them says they don’t trust us?” Junsu asked, bringing up a good point._ **

 

**_“Then we don’t only have our plan on the line, but also our relationships with them,” Jaejoong pointed out. “But I have no doubt Yoochun will say he trusts you, Junsu. Don’t worry.”_ **

 

**_“How do you feel about Yunho then?” Junsu questioned, gazing over at Jaejoong and raising an eyebrow._ **

 

**_Jaejoong thought everything was going well so far between him and Yunho, so he would like to imagine that Yunho would say he trusts him...but he could never know._ **

 

**_“I’m fairly certain he’ll say yes,” Jaejoong finally replied with a nod of his head. “But we won’t know until we finally ask.”_ **

 

**_End of Flashback_ **

**~~~~**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu finished showing Yunho and Yoochun how to tie the horses down, although it was more so showing Yunho. When they turned back, they found the food had been laid out for them already.**

 

**For the next hour and a half, Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu, and Yoochun sat together and ate their lunch. Changmin offered to stay standing and keep a lookout instead of eating with them. Even though they were not too far from the castle, Changmin still saw it as his duty not only to keep an eye on Yunho and Yoochun, but also for any other possible threats that could appear. None of them wanted Changmin joining them anyways, so they all enthusiastically nodded their heads when Changmin offered to stand guard and leave them in peace.**

 

**As their lunch drew to an end and the afternoon started growing later, they gathered up the leftover food and dishes to start heading back to the castle. On their way back, Yunho managed to stay on his horse the entire time, and only stumbled off when his foot got caught in the stirrup.**

 

**Once they were back in the stable and putting the horses away, the maids were notified so baths could be drawn for Jaejoong and Junsu.**

 

**They were all glad when Changmin abandoned them once they arrived back. None of them wanted to deal with the man at the moment since they were all a bit tired. It was nice to just be alone and not have to worry about him hovering over them.**

 

**Before they entered the castle, Jaejoong locked Yunho’s ankle shackles back in place, and Junsu did the same with Yoochun. After all, they did not want either of them getting jumped by guards for being partially freed. Only when they were sure Yunho and Yoochun were secured did they go inside, where Jaejoong and Junsu were greeted by maids.**

 

**“Your Highness, a bath has been prepared for you,” one of the maids said with a smile on her face, bowing to Jaejoong.**

 

**“A bath has also been prepared for you, Sir Junsu,” a second made stated with a bow as well.**

 

**“Thank you very much,” Jaejoong said with a nod of his head before the four of them started heading up to their rooms.**

 

**While they were walking, Jaejoong leaned in towards Junsu so he could whisper into his ear.**

 

**“Don’t forget to ask tonight,” Jaejoong had whispered.**

 

**“I won’t, don’t worry,” Junsu replied before going back to paying more attention to Yoochun.**

 

**The four of them continued on their way until Jaejoong and Yunho reached Jaejoong’s room first. They waved goodbye to Junsu and Yoochun before entering the room and locking the door behind him. A bath was not the only thing on their minds.**   
  



	51. Do You Trust Me?

**Right away, Yunho pushed Jaejoong against the nearest wall and started kissing him, his hands roaming all over the younger’s body. He was pulling at Jaejoong’s shirt, pushing it up his chest to expose his nipples. He was hastily pulling at the strings holding the younger’s pants up so he could get to what he really wanted. Yunho was even whispering sexual things to the younger while grinding against him.**

 

**In the middle of all of this, Jaejoong half naked at this point, there was a loud knock on his door. Right away, Jaejoong pushed Yunho’s face away from his neck and used his hand the cover the older’s mouth.**

 

**“Y-yes?” Jaejoong called as he cleared his throat.**

 

**“Your Highness,” a maid called from the other side of the door. “Because you had an eventful day, we will be bringing your dinner to your room tonight for your convenience,” she explained.**

 

**“Ah, thank you,” Jaejoong called back. “Make sure to bring enough for my personal servant as well,” he added. “I will have him doing a couple of things tonight, and will be filling him in on more of the castle rules,” he lied, that being the first thing he could think of.**

 

**“Of course, Your Highness,” the maid replied before her footsteps were heard walking away from Jaejoong’s room.**

 

**When Jaejoong was sure the maid was far enough away, he removed his hand from Yunho’s mouth and cupped the older’s face in his hands to bring it forwards, kissing him on the lips.**

 

**“Finish stripping me and let’s get into the bath together,” Jaejoong said.**

 

**“No problem,” Yunho replied with a large smile on his face.**

 

**Quickly, Yunho finished undressing Jaejoong, taking some time to kiss him places his clothes would hide. In almost no time, Jaejoong was standing naked in his bedroom. The key to Yunho’s cuffs had fallen out of his clothes so the older had taken it upon himself to start unlocking the shackles.**

 

**While Yunho worked in freeing himself, Jaejoong ran off to the bathroom and hopped into the tub. The water was still warm and felt good against his sore body from being on a horse today. He had not even been in the tub for two minutes before Yunho came into the bathroom and situated himself in the tub as well.**

 

**The two of them moved around in the tub until they were able to rest comfortably. Yunho leaned up against the back of the tub with Jaejoong resting between his legs.**

 

**Compared to the heated moment the two of them had shared when they had first entered the room, both of them seemed more relaxed right now. Yunho was resting one of his hands on Jaejoong’s thigh, while the other was wrapped around his chest and holding onto his shoulder. Jaejoong was sitting with his hands between his legs and his head leaning back against Yunho’s shoulder with his eyes closed.**

 

**“How are you feeling after today?” Jaejoong asked, breaking the silence. “You took quite a couple falls from your horse, after all. Do you need to go to the infirmary and have the doctor check you out?”**

 

**“I’m fine, Jaejoong,” Yunho said with a small laugh. “I’m tired as hell from riding for the first time, but nothing’s broken and all I have are a couple of scrapes that should heal in a day or so,” the older explained, giving the younger a quick kiss on the cheek.**

 

**“You might hurt more tomorrow morning when you wake up,” Jaejoong pointed out. “Just as a heads up.”**

 

**“That’s alright, at least it will be worth it,” Yunho stated.**

 

**The bathroom then went silent again as the two of them sat there resting. They were sitting there for so long that Yunho actually fell asleep while relaxing there. Jaejoong had tried to move a little and Yunho’s arm across his shoulder had fallen into the water.**

 

**“Yunho?” Jaejoong called, turning his head towards the man. “Yunho? Are you sleeping?” he asked, seeing that the man’s eyes were closed.**

 

**A small smile crossed Jaejoong’s lips when he noticed the older had indeed fallen asleep. He must have been really tired from horseback riding today, since it was something completely new to him. Not to mention it took a lot out of someone’s body, more than they would think from just watching someone else do it.**

 

**Carefully, Jaejoong moved away from Yunho and grabbed a small towel that was hanging over the side of the tub. Dipping it into the water, Jaejoong slowly began washing Yunho off. He ran the towel over the man’s chest, arms, and even washed off his face, which had become dirty from falling onto the ground multiple times that day. Jaejoong even tried to wash Yunho’s hair a little bit, since it was looking quite dirty as well.**

 

**Once Jaejoong was done washing Yunho, he quickly washed himself as well. When he was finished, he carefully got out of the tub and picked up Yunho as best as he could. The only other time he had moved the man when he was unconscious had been on the ship right before they were captured. At least this time since he had more strength, moving the older man was not as difficult, and he was not being pelted by rain.**

 

**Slowly, Jaejoong managed to move Yunho to his bed. Situating him on the bed more comfortably, he dried him off with a large fluffy towel. Jaejoong dried himself off a bit as well and then crawled into his bed next to Yunho.**

 

**“I guess I can take a nap until dinner gets here…” Jaejoong told himself as he let out a small yawn.**

 

**Slowly, Jaejoong’s eyes started closing, and soon he found himself fast asleep and snuggling up next to Yunho to get warm.**

 

**Jaejoong had no idea for how long he had been sleeping, but woke up when he felt someone lightly playing with his hair. A small light grunt escaped his hips as he nuzzled his head against his pillow slightly. Squinting, he slowly opened his eyes and focused on Yunho, who was dressed, shackles and all, and leaning over him.**

 

**“Someone’s finally awake again,” Yunho commented with a gentle smile.**

 

**“Mmmm...you’re awake too,” Jaejoong commented.**

 

**Yunho laughed slightly before nodding his head.**

 

**“I’m sorry, I must have fallen asleep when we were in the tub together,” Yunho apologized. “I must have been heavy to carry.”**

 

**“Oh no...not at all. You weren’t heavy at all,” Jaejoong said, sitting up in bed and waving his hands. “I mean...you were a bit...but I got you to the bed without any problems really.”**

 

**“I’m still sorry about that,” Yunho stated.**

 

**“But um...when did you wake up and get dressed?” Jaejoong questioned, motioning to Yunho’s shackles and clothes. “I didn’t hear you get up, or the chains, or anything…” he said in a confused voice.**

 

**“I woke up not too long ago,” Yunho explained. “You were cuddling up against me and I realized it was getting late, so I got dressed in case someone came with dinner. It would be bad if someone came in and saw us sleeping like that, especially since the door was left unlocked.”**

 

**Jaejoong was about to reply, when suddenly there was a knock on the door and a call from the other side saying their dinner had arrived. Yunho gladly took it upon himself to answer the door and quickly grab the tray of food, since Jaejoong was laying naked under his covers.**

 

**Without thinking twice, Yunho brought the food over to Jaejoong’s bed and set it down on the massive mattress. Jaejoong watched at the older divided the food onto two plates and handed one of them to him.**

 

**“Thank you,” Jaejoong said when Yunho handed him a plate of food.**

 

**“You’re welcome,” the older replied before moving closer to Jaejoong. “I had a hunch you would like eating in bed again.”**

 

**“It’s comfortable...and lazy,” Jaejoong pointed out before he started eating.**

 

**During the middle of their meal, Jaejoong stopped eating and watched Yunho for a little while. The older felt Jaejoong’s gaze on him and looked up from his meal, only to see Jaejoong snap his head back down as if he had not just been watching him. It was not until the fifth time Yunho caught Jaejoong doing this that he decided to say something about it.**

 

**“Jaejoong, what’s bothering you?” Yunho asked, setting his plate down on the bed and looking at the younger.**

 

**“Hm? Nothing. Nothing’s wrong,” Jaejoong answered. “I’m just thinking is all,” he said as he shrugged his shoulders a little.**

 

**“Thinking about what?” Yunho asked.**

 

**“Just...Yunho,” the younger said firmly, placing his plate down and leaning in closer to the man. “Do you trust me?” Jaejoong asked.**

 

**“W-what?” Yunho questioned, cocking his head to the side and leaning in towards Jaejoong as well. “What do you mean by that, Jaejoong?”**

 

**“I just mean...do you trust me?” Jaejoong asked again.**

 

**“Do you mean about this relationship? Not to get me killed? Trust you in what way, Jaejoong?” the older asked, trying to understand what Jaejoong was asking him.**

 

**“I just mean in general,” Jaejoong stated.**

 

**“Of course I do,” Yunho answered. “Of course I trust you, Jaejoong. Why would you need to ask something like that?”**

 

**“Just...making sure…” Jaejoong replied.**

 

**Laughing slightly, Yunho leaned in closer and gave Jaejoong a peck on the lips and brushed his hand quickly over his cheek.**

 

**“I feel exhausted from today, Jaejoong. Let’s finish up dinner so I can go back to my room and sleep,” Yunho said in a tired voice.**

 

**“You’re going to leave so soon?” Jaejoong asked in a shocked tone. “Are you mad about the question I asked?” he questioned frantically, wondering if he had just made things between them awkward or bad.**

 

**“Not at all, Jaejoong. Riding a horse is more difficult than I thought it’d ever be. I’m just exhausted from today,” Yunho said in a reassuring manner, giving the younger a quick pat on the head.**

 

**Jaejoong nodded his head in agreement, understanding how Yunho must feel after going riding for the first time ever. It was a tiring thing, even for him when he had use to go daily for hours on end.**

 

**~~~~**

**Junsu’s Room**

 

**Junsu and Yoochun, unlike Jaejoong and Yunho, had wasted no time bathing because both of them wanted to have sex as soon as they arrived to his room. Since Yoochun was a bit tired, Junsu as offered to do most of the work when it came to sex, and rode on top of him, completely enjoying himself. They continued having sex until their dinner arrived at Junsu’s room.**

 

**When the servant knocked on Junsu’s door, he shouted for the tray to be left on the floor and that he would get it shortly. Yoochun and him quickly finished their round of sex before Junsu went and quickly grabbed the tray from the hallway.**

 

**“Come on, let’s eat,” Junsu said as he placed the tray down on the table and sat down in one of the chairs.**

 

**“Should we get dressed first?” Yoochun asked, standing up from the bed and staring at Junsu in his naked state.**

 

**“Eh...it doesn’t really matter,” Junsu stated, crossing his legs and staring at the older, who appeared to be contemplating at least putting pants on. “Come on, Yoochun just sit around naked. We can get back to sex faster if we are already naked.”**

 

**Yoochun cocked his eyebrow but went over to the table and joined Junsu. When he sat down, he saw all the food that was sitting there. There were different meats with a couple thick sauces in side dishes to dip them in. There was the basic things for the meal, as well as a small desert that had some type of berry and chocolate sauces in some side dishes.**

 

**The two of them started eating, but it did not take long before Junsu accidentally dripped some sauce from the meat onto his chest.**

 

**“Oops…” Junsu said while the sauce slowly slid down his chest, right next to his nipple.**

 

**The younger reached forward to grab a napkin, but Yoochun grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Maintaining his hold on the younger, Yoochun got up from his chair and leaned in towards Junsu.**

 

**“Yoochun...what are you doing?” Junsu questioned when the older leaned in even closer to his chest.**

 

**Yoochun looked up at Junsu with a smile on his face before touching the tip of his tongue to his chest and gave it a small lick. Junsu’s breath hitched slightly at the action, which made Yoochun more intrigued. Yoochun then placed his tongue back on Junsu’s chest and traced the trail of sauce on his skin, making sure to stop and suck on his nipple as well.**

 

**By the time Yoochun was pulling away from Junsu and sitting back in his chair, he could see the younger had an erection forming. The way Junsu was blushing and partially covering his face was absolutely adorable to Yoochun, and made him want to tease him more.**

 

**“I...I could have wiped it off…” Junsu said while covering part of his face with one of his hands.**

 

**“But that would have been a waste of food,” Yoochun pointed out. “We don’t want to do that, now do we?”**

 

**“I guess not…” Junsu replied before he started eating, more carefully, this time.**

 

**Yoochun let out a small chuckle before starting to eat again as well. He was amazed at how Junsu could turn so shy at times like this when he had just been riding him not too long ago.**

 

**They quickly devoured the rest of their meal without making any more messes that would slow them down. It was not until they reached the desert that Yoochun got an idea.**

 

**Stabbing a strawberry, the older dipped it in a chocolate sauce and hovered it over his lap while watching Junsu. He then felt a couple drips of the sauce land on his thigh and lower stomach. A sly smirk started forming across his face when he felt the sticky substance drip against his skin and roll down it a bit.**

 

**“Junsu,” Yoochun called in a fun tone. “It seems like I’ve made a bit of a mess,” he said while pointing down at his lap.**

 

**Moving a little, Junsu adjusted himself so he could see what Yoochun was talking about. That is when he saw the chocolate sauce on the older’s skin. Junsu finished chewing what was in his mouth before looking up at the man’s face and swallowing hard.**

 

**“We don’t want to waste food. Remember?” Yoochun said, leaning back in his chair and taking a bite of his strawberry.**

 

**Nodding his head, Junsu looked back at Yoochun’s lap and got up from his chair to go over to the older.**

 

**When Junsu was positioned in front of Yoochun’s chair, he sunk down to his knees and looked up at him. Slowly, he brought his head towards the man’s stomach and gently began licking some of the sticky sauce from his smooth skin. He felt the way Yoochun’s muscles twitched under his tongue and heard how his breath hitched a little at the contact.**

 

**Junsu continued licking at Yoochun’s stomach until all the sauce was gone, except for the bit that had gotten on the base of the man’s cock. Next, he moved to licking Yoochun’s thigh. Even though the sauce was only on the top of his thigh, Junsu trailed his tongue down more and started licking the sensitive area inside.**

 

**At this action, Yoochun’s hips bucked slightly and he found himself grabbing at the armrests of the chair. Junsu continued this action, getting more reactions out of Yoochun in the process. Then, he decided to be really mean.**

 

**“All clean,” Junsu stated in a happy voice.**

 

**The younger looked to see that Yoochun almost had a full erection that was twitching in anticipation, begging to be touched.**

 

**“J-Junsu…” Yoochun called out, grabbing the younger by his shoulder. “You can’t just stop like that…” he said in a whining voice.**

 

**“But you’re all clean now,” Junsu stated, motioning to Yoochun’s cock.**

 

**Yoochun looked down at himself, and spotted the sauce on the base of his erection that Junsu had forgotten about.**

 

**“What about right here then?” Yoochun asked, moving his forming erection so Junsu could see clearly. “You need to get everything off,” he said.**

 

**“I think you’re good enough,” Junsu said, removing Yoochun’s hand from his shoulder.**

 

**“Ah, ah, ah!” Yoochun tisked at him, pushing him closer to his erection this time. “Come on, Junsu, let’s not waste anything,” he said in a playful voice, grabbing his cock and rubbing it up against Junsu’s cheek a little.**

 

**Junsu was against the action at first, but eventually turned his head and opened him mouth, inviting Yoochun’s cock inside. In the beginning, he only took the leaking head into his mouth and sucked at it while flicking his tongue over the slit. After a while longer, Junsu started moving his head more, taking about half of Yoochun’s pulsating, hardened length into his mouth.**

 

**Yoochun was sitting in his chair, his body shaking with pleasure, as Junsu continued moving his head up and down. The younger was now taking his entire length into his mouth and suddenly deep throated him.**

 

**“Oh fuck! Junsu!” Yoochun moaned as he clenched as hard as he could onto the arms of the chair and threw his head back.**

 

**Junsu smiled to himself as he deep throated Yoochun again, letting the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat. The younger continued doing this, and each time he did it, he would moan a little to send vibrations up Yoochun’s erection.**

 

**It only took a little while longer before Yoochun was grabbing hold of Junsu’s hair and pulling his head down all the way around his erection. With no warning, Yoochun came into Junsu’s mouth and released a loud, long moan as he did so.**

 

**When Yoochun finished cumming, he released Junsu’s hair and allowed the younger to sit up, swallow his cum, and wipe the mess from his chin before licking that up as well.**

 

**“Didn’t waste a single drop,” Junsu stated before he stood up and seated himself in his chair.**

 

**“That felt fucking amazing,” Yoochun panted out, his head lolling back as he tried to catch his breath.**

 

**“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” the younger stated with a smile on his face as he massaged his jaw, which was hurting from being open and used for so long. “It’s getting late though, so you should probably get dressed and start heading back to your room soon.”**

 

**“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Yoochun questioned, lifting his head and looking over towards Junsu.**

 

**“I would never want to get rid of you. But you’ll need energy for tomorrow, and you’re probably going to be dead tired from all the activity today,” Junsu pointed out.**

 

**Yoochun nodded his head in agreement before letting out a heavy sigh and getting up from his chair. He then went over to his riding clothes and placed them on a chair. Gathering his normal clothes, which Junsu had placed in his closet, he started pulling them on.**

 

**Junsu watched Yoochun the entire time and only stood up to help him with his shackles. The older did not look pleased to have them clamped and locked back on, but both of them knew there was no other option. It was either the shackles or Yoochun would be punished, or killed, for not having them on.**

 

**With one last clang, Yoochun was secured in his shackles and was looking less than thrilled about it. Junsu placed his hands on the older’s face and tilted it down towards his.**

 

**“Yoochun?” Junsu asked as he looked into the man’s eyes. “Do you trust me?” the younger questioned.**

 

**“Do I trust you?” Yoochun asked, cocking his eyebrows. “Of course I trust you, Junsu. You helped me regain the majority of my memories back and rekindled the love we had for each other all those years ago. You’re the person I trust the most in my life,” he explained with a gentle smile on his face.**

 

**“That makes me really happy,” Junsu replied, smiling back at the man. “I’m so glad to hear you say that, Yoochun,” he said, not being able to stop himself from smiling even more.**

 

**“Were you worried I didn't trust you or something that you had to ask?” the older than questioned in a worried voice, wondering if he had done something wrong to make the younger question him.**

 

**“Mmmm…” Junsu hummed in response, since he could not reveal the real reason why he was asking him this question.**

 

**“Stupid,” Yoochun said with a small laugh and shake of his head. “Never ask me that question again. Okay?” the older questioned. “I’ll always trust you.”**

 

**“Have a good night, Yoochun,” Junsu said before leaning up and kissing him on the lips quickly.**

 

**“I’ll try,” Yoochun replied. “You sleep well too,” he added, leaning down and kissing Junsu again.**

 

**Junsu then lowered his hands from Yoochun’s face and walked with him over towards the door. When Yoochun left, Junsu kept his head peaked out, since he was still naked, and watched until he could not see Yoochun anymore.**

 

**Yoochun made it to his and Yunho’s room no problem and opened the door to see his friend lying in bed already with one leg crossed on top of the other with his foot bobbing up and down.**

 

**“Someone’s coming in late,” Yunho stated, turning his head to see Yoochun.**

 

**“Pft! So what? I can’t spend more time with Junsu?” Yoochun questioned while heading over to his head and laying down under the covers. “Let’s just go to bed. I’m tired after today.”**

 

**“Tired from the riding? Or tired from having sex with Junsu?” Yunho asked with a small chuckle.**

 

**“I don’t know if you can call what we did today riding, since you spent a lot of time of the ground,” Yoochun snarked at the older.**

 

**“Aish! Shut up!” Yunho shouted before chucking his pillow at Yoochun’s head. “I’ve never been on a damn horse before!”**

 

**The pillow hit Yoochun in the back of his head, causing him to shoot up from his bed and glare at Yunho. Then taking the pillow, he shoved it down his pants, rubbed it against himself, and threw it back over towards Yunho.**

 

**When the pillow came flying back, Yunho avoided it like it was a cannonball, and looked at it on the bed like it was covered in horse dung.**

 

**“What the hell was that for!? Do you forget who I am!?” Yunho shouted before kicking the pillow off his bed and glaring at Yoochun.**

 

**“You’re King Kim’s personal servant, in case you’ve forgotten,” Yoochun replied. “The relationship we had on your ship is gone, Yunho. You need to remember that,” the man explained. “In here…” he said, motioning to the castle, “...we are the same. Servants to those higher in status than we are.”**

 

**Yunho groaned before flopping down on his bed and laying there. Now he was going to go pillowless for the night because of Yoochun.**

 

**“Good night, Yunho. Don’t sulk for too long,” Yoochun said before throwing his pillow over towards the older and laying back down.**

 

**“Good night,” Yunho replied, taking the pillow and placing it under his head, hopefully the side the younger had not rubbed on himself.**

 


	52. What Will We Not Find Out?

**The next day, Yunho and Yoochun were woken upt at their normal time. They made their way down to the kitchen, but were confused when they did not see two trays sitting out to fill with food for Jaejoong and Junsu.**

 

**“Umm...where are the trays?” Yoochun asked, wondering if they were suppose to start getting them out now since they were learning the ropes more.**

 

**“King Kim and Sir Junsu have already eaten and gone out today,” the head maid stated, turning her head to look at them momentarily.**

 

**“Really? But it’s still so early…” Yoochun pointed out, scratching his head as the head maid turned back around to continue her task.**

 

**“I wouldn’t lie about King Kim and Sir Junsu,” the head maid stated in a firm voice. “You two may eat your breakfasts quickly and then head out to the stables, where you will be working for part of the day,” she explained.**

 

**“Not the stables…” Yunho groaned, knowing all the horses would most likely terrorize him if he got close to them.**

 

**Yunho looked over at Yoochun who was already gathering some food on a plate and followed after him. Their breakfast went quickly, mainly because other servants were ushering them to finish so they could clean. After about ten minutes of sitting and eating, the two of them headed out towards the stables like they had been instructed.**

 

**When they reached the stables, they were told what their tasks would be for the day. Yunho and Yoochun needed to take all the horse out of their stalls and tie them to the posts outside so they could walk a little and eat some grass. While the horses were out, they were to completely clean out all the stalls and wash them down to make sure they did not become too filthy. Once they were finished, they were to lay more hay down on the floor, change the water, and refill the grain bucket with fresh grain. Then, before the horses are put into their stalls again, they were to be brushed and have their hooves checked for any rocks or cracks in their shoes. In order to do this, the horses would have to be moved and tied down at a different spot. There was also added stress to put the horses back into the proper stalls, because some could not be trusted next to each other.**

 

**“Why do** **_we_ ** **have to be stuck doing this?” Yunho asked once he and Yoochun were standing alone in the stable.**

 

**“Because the person who usually does it had to go into town and gather supplies for the horses, among other things,” Yoochun stated, rolling his eyes at Yunho. “Now stop whining and let’s start moving the horses out,” he said, slapping the older on the back.**

 

**The two of them started working on their tasks for the day. It was not long, however, before they were encountering problems. Yunho had opened one of the stall doors and a horse had ran out. They then spent the next twenty minutes chasing the horse and only managed to lure it back with a bucket full of fresh grain.**

 

**Then, not too long after that happened, a horse nearly kicked Yunho as he walked away after tieing it outside. Another had continuously nipped at Yunho as he walked it to one of the posts in the field and actually managed to get a mouthful of his hair and yanked at it hard.**

 

**After all the horses were tied securely to their posts in the field, Yunho and Yoochun got to work inside the stable. Their task was not fun, considering they now had to deal with all the horse dung and piss that littered the floors of all the stalls. Not to mention it was a lot of bending over and walking back and forth from the stalls to the cart they were suppose to put the soiled hay into.**

 

**When they were each finished with one stall each, which had taken longer than they thought it would, a couple of maids came out to the stable with trays of food for them. When the maids saw them, they grimaced at how sweaty and dirty the two of them looked and quickly placed the trays down before heading back to the castle.**

 

**Yunho and Yoochun took no offense to their actions, considering they knew almost no one inside the castle liked them. But at least they were getting food. Since Jaejoong and Junsu were not around to keep an eye on things, the two of them had been uncertain if they would get lunch at all.**

 

**The two of them then went outside and leaned against the stable as they ate their lunch to make their growling stomachs stop.**

 

**“Hey...that’s Jaejoong and Junsu...right?” Yunho asked while they were eating their lunch and squinting his eyes because of the sun.**

 

**Yoochun looked up to see it was indeed the two of them. They were walking their horses towards the castle and hitching them outside the back door they had left out of the other day.**

 

**“Junsu!” Yoochun called as loudly as he could. “Junsu, over here!” he called again as he waved his hands in the air to try and get the man’s attention.**

 

**Both Junsu and Jaejoong entered the castle without noticing them, however, causing Yoochun to lower his arm with a frown on his face. He turned his head towards Yunho, who had a confused look on his face as he shrugged his shoulders. Yunho also shrugged his shoulders before nudging his head back to their lunch.**

 

**“Don’t get too upset that Junsu didn’t respond to you,” Yunho said as he sat down and started eating again. “They were probably too far away to hear.”**

 

**“Mmmm...right...that’s probably it…” Yoochun agreed with a sad nod of his head, a bit disappointed that he had not been able to talk with Junsu yet today.**

 

**By the time Yunho and Yoochun were standing up to start working in the stable again, Jaejoong and Junsu made another appearance. Only this time, they were each carrying a couple of wooden boxes each. Yunho and Yoochun watched as the two of them quickly tethered the boxes securely to their horses. Then, in only a couple of minutes, the two of them were riding back out in the direction they had come from.**

 

**“What do you think they’re up to?” Yoochun asked, cocking his head to the side.**

 

**“Who knows? Jaejoong is the king and Junsu is of high class...they could be doing something important,” Yunho replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “We can always ask them later tonight anyways, so let’s not worry about that now. We need to finish doing everything we were told.”**

 

**Yoochun watched as Yunho walked back into the stable and took one last glance in the direction Junsu and Jaejoong had gone before heading back in as well.**

 

**The two of them continued working in the stables for the rest of the day, unaware that Jaejoong and Junsu had come back to the castle and left again five more times. By the time Yunho and Yoochun were wandering back inside, they were exhausted, sweaty, and completely filthy, covered in a mix of hay, dirt, and horse dung and piss.**

 

**They were told dinner was already waiting for the two of them in their room as soon as they entered the castle, along with a bath. If a bath was ready for them by the time they were back inside, that was proof enough that they must have looked and smelled completely disgusting. Even though they wanted to go right away to Jaejoong and Junsu, they figured it would be better to eat and get first. In order to bathe, they had to call for one of the guards with a spare key to unlock their shackles. None of the guards had exactly jumped at the chance to remove their shackles, but one of them eventually freed them, since they were smelly.**

 

**After bathing and eating quickly, Yunho was racing off to Jaejoong’s room and Yoochun was walking as quickly as possible to get to Junsu’s.**

 

**When Yunho reached Jaejoong’s bedroom, he knocked on the door and then twisted the knob to see if he had kept his door locked. The knob turned easily and he pushed it open with a slight scowl on his face.**

 

**“Jaejoong, I thought I to-” Yunho cut himself off when he saw that Jaejoong was not in his room. “Maybe he’s bathing?” the older then said to himself before going to check the bathroom, only to find it empty as well.**

 

**Letting out a tired and confused sigh, Yunho went over to Jaejoong’s bed and laid down to wait. Another sigh left his lips as he stared up at the ceiling, not knowing what else to do. He did not know how much longer it was going to be until Jaejoong returned back to his room, but he figured there was no harm in waiting for him here. They were bound to end up in this bed together at some point during the night anyways, he was just getting a headstart.**

 

**Although Yunho waited, and waited...and waited...and** **_waited_ ** **...Jaejoong never came back to his room. Yunho had waited for so long, that at one point he had fallen asleep. He never knew that a couple of hours later, Jaejoong had returned and crawled into bed next to him. Or that the younger had left early again the next morning before he had even woken up.**

 

**It was not until that next morning that Yunho woke up and realized he had spent the night in Jaejoong’s room. Panic filled him, knowing he would be in trouble if he was discovered in the king’s room instead of his own. Quickly, he got up from the bed and left Jaejoong’s room in a frenzy, nearly tripping himself up in the covers as he scurried out. He then quickly traveled down to Junsu’s room and knocked on the door loudly.**

 

**As soon as Yunho knocked, he heard a loud thud followed by a bunch of cursing and shuffling feet. Yoochun flung the door open and looked at Yunho with wide eyes.**

 

**“You too?” Yunho asked out of breath.**

 

**“Yeah...me too…” Yoochun replied before closing the door behind him.**

 

**The two of them then quickly headed to the kitchen, deciding not to stop at their room at all. As they were walking, they happened to run into the guard who usually came to wake them up.**

 

**“Where have you two been?” the guard asked in a curious tone. “When I came to wake you, your beds were empty.”**

 

**“We woke up a little earlier and went for a walk around,” Yunho answered quickly, thinking on his feet. “After working in the stables yesterday, we wanted to stretch a bit before the day began,” he added, since it was a good excuse after all the bending and stooping they had done the previous day.**

 

**The guard gave them a doubtful look, but had nothing to prove that they were lying. After all, they were allowed to walk around as long as they were in their shackles. Although their shackles were all in place and locked, he could not help but feel a bit...uneasy.**

 

**“Why doesn’t he say anything?” the guard asked, motioning towards Yoochun. “Were you lying to me?”**

 

**“He was the captain of the ship, so he usually speaks,” Yoochun quickly stated, which was the truth.**

 

**“Exactly,” Yunho said with a smile on his face, glad that Yoochun had said something. “When you’re with the head of the guard, you allow him to speak up first correct?”**

 

**“Well...of course. He has a higher ranking and it would be stepping out of place if I were to speak up first,” the guard said with a nod of his head.**

 

**Yunho stepped forward and placed a hand of the guard’s shoulders before calmly saying, “Then I guess we aren’t that different after all. We all have rankings, and rules. Isn’t that right?”**

 

**The guard’s eyebrows knit together as he listened to what Yunho said. He did not want to think that Yunho was actually making sense...that a pirate could say something intelligent like that.**

 

**With a quick jerk of his shoulder, he knocked Yunho’s hand off and proceeded to brush his shoulder off as if it had accumulated dust.**

 

**“Head down and have your breakfast,” the guard said, still watching the two of them. “After you’re finished, come to the second floor, fourth room on your left. Today you will be organizing scrolls and books.”**

 

**Without another word, the guard turned around and started walking away, leaving Yunho and Yoochun alone in the middle of the hallway.**

 

**“Pft! Dumbass guard…” Yunho scoffed.**

 

**“Don’t go pissing them off, Yunho. One day they might snap and Jaejoong might not be around to save your ass,” Yoochun told him in a semi-worried voice.**

 

**Yunho rolled his eyes before tugging at his clothes to straighten them out. After sleeping all night they had become a bit of a mess, which he was glad the guard must not have noticed.**

 

**“Did Junsu come back last night?” Yunho asked as they started walking again.**

 

**“I could tell he came to bed last night...but I fell asleep while waiting for him,” Yoochun admitted, scratching the back of his neck and cocking his head to the side a little as he thought. “I have no idea what time he came in last night. Then...when I woke up this morning...he was gone and his side of the bed was a mess.”**

 

**“The same thing happened with Jaejoong last night as well,” Yunho stated. “I don’t know what time I waited up until, but he didn’t come back,” he said with a heavy sigh.**

 

**“What do you think they’re up to that they didn’t come back to their rooms until so late?” Yoochun asked as they continued walking.**

 

**“I have no idea,” Yunho sighed. “But we can always ask them today when we see them. There shouldn’t be any reason they wouldn’t be able to tell us.”**

 

**“That’s if we’re not cooped up in that room all day organizing the scrolls and books,” Yoochun pointed out.**

 

**“One room can’t** **_possibly_ ** **take all day, Yoochun” Yunho exclaimed as they reached the kitchen.**

 

**But oh was Yunho wrong about a that room.**

 

**After breakfast, they headed up to the room they had been assigned to and found out just how large it was. There were floor to ceiling shelves with scrolls sticking out everywhere and books that were lying every which way, some opened and some closed.**

 

**On the table in the room, there was a list of instructions on how everything should be organized. It also mentioned that this was easily going to be a week long process to accomplish. If it was done wrong or in a hurry, they would be set to the same task again, so it was better to take their time and get it right the first time through.**

 

**“You’ve** **_got_ ** **to be kidding me…” Yunho whined as he looked up from the note on the table to the walls of scrolls and books.**

 

**“Why does it seem like you’re always the first one to complain about having to do something?” Yoochun asked, turning his head towards Yunho.**

 

**“Because these are tedious tasks that are taking up my time I could be spending in bed with Jaejoong,” the older stated.**

 

**“And I would rather be doing the same with Junsu, but you don’t see me complaining about these tasks,” Yoochun pointed out. “Now let’s start emptying the shelves so we can get everything organized.**

 

**Come lunch time, Yunho and Yoochun had only managed to get a very small portion of the bookcases cleared off, along with misplacing their instructions on how to organize everything.**

 

**Instead of eating their lunch while it was still warm, they spent the first thirty minutes moving the books and scrolls around so they could find the sheet of instructions. Only after they had found the sheet did they eat their now cold lunch, but at least it was still food.**

 

**“I can’t believe we have so little done so far…” Yoochun said as they ate their lunch, looking around the room.**

 

**“Now who’s complaining?” Yunho asked with a smug smile on his face.**

 

**“It’s not complaining. I’m just saying...I thought we would have more done by now,” the younger explained.**

 

**“We probably would if you hadn’t misplaced the instructions,” Yunho stated before taking a bite of food.**

 

**“Do** **_not_ ** **start blaming me for that,” Yoochun told him while glaring at him a bit. “We both know I’m more organized than you are, so you’re probably the reason we lost them in the first place,” he stated, staring down Yunho.**

 

**The two of them bickered for a bit longer before they decided it was pointless and started eating their lunch quietly again.**

 

**Once they finished lunch, they went back to pulling more books and scrolls off the shelves until dinner was brought to them. If their dinner had not been brought up to them, they would not have realized how much time had passed. To save time, they ate dinner while pulling even more book and scrolls from the shelves.**

 

**Books toppled to the floor and slid off tables, while scrolls fell open, and dust went flying. Cleaning up the room had become a bigger task than either of them had ever thought it would be.**

 

**They had no idea what time it was by the time they fell asleep in that room. There was a pile of books on one side of the room, and a pile of scrolls on the other. With those two piles laid aside, they both passed out at the table in the room, with only torches on the wall lighting the room, which was not much. The dull flicker of the flames were not enough to keep them awake and, if anything, helped lull them to sleep faster.**

 

**The next morning, Yunho and Yoochun both woke up to a loud banging at the door. They both bolted up in their seats and stared at each other in confusion. There was a cover draped over each of their backs, and a pillow resting under their heads. The torches on the walls had also been extinguished. It was obvious that someone else had been in the room that night.**

 

**With a creaking sound, the door to the room was opened by a guard, and two servants with trays of food walked into the room.**

 

**“So I see this is where you two ended up sleeping last night,” the guard commented as the two servants placed the trays down on the table close to them. “Servants will come and bring you your meals again today while you continue to work on this room,” he explained while looking around at the stacks of books and scrolls.**

 

**“Wait!” Yoochun called before the guard disappeared from the room. “What have Jun-I mean...Sir Junsu and King Kim been doing these last couple of days?” he asked.**

 

**The two servants seemed taken aback a bit by Yoochun’s rash question, but the guard only cocked an eyebrow.**

 

**“From what I’ve heard, they’ve been going into town and donating some of their old things that they no longer use,” the guard explained. “I’m not the right one to ask about their affairs though.”**

 

**With a nod of his head, the guard left the room, closing the door behind him. Yunho pulled the cover close around him and let out a loud sigh while pulling the tray of food closer to him.**

 

**“Do you think they brought us these?” Yoochun asked, placing his pillow in his lap before starting to eat his food.**

 

**“Do you think anyone else cares enough to do this besides them?” Yunho questioned, raising an eyebrow. “It had to be them.”**

 

**Yoochun let out a small sigh, but smiled from the thought of Junsu bringing him a pillow and cover.**

 

**“Maybe we’ll get to see them tonight if we don’t fall asleep in here,” Yoochun stated. “We just need a reason to go to their rooms.”**

 

**“Are you blind?” Yunho asked. “We have the perfect excuse to go to their rooms.”**

 

**“We do?” the younger asked, tilting his head to the side while chewing his food.**

 

**Yunho rolled his eyes before holding up the pillow in his hands and the corner of the cover in the other.**

 

**“Ooohhhh! I get it!” Yoochun exclaimed in excitement.**

 

**“Have you noticed the time when more guards are put on patrol in the hallways?” Yunho asked next before putting more food into his mouth.**

 

**“No...I didn’t know there was a specific time,” Yoochun admitted.**

 

**“Ten...at ten o’clock more guards are roaming the hallways,” the older explained. “That means, Jaejoong and Junsu have to be back in the castle and in their rooms,” he explained more.**

 

**“So if we leave here at ten, they should be there when we knock on their doors to return these!” Junsu announced as he figured out what Yunho was trying to get at.**

 

**“Exactly,” Yunho stated. “So we just can’t make the same mistake of falling asleep here.”**

 

**Yoochun nodded his head before the two of them continued eating their breakfast. Once they finished, they started working on the room again. They first started by organizing everything they had pulled off the shelves yesterday. First, they organized the books and stacked them in their correct piles. They then went on to the scrolls, which were slightly more difficult to sort because they kept rolling up and toppling off the table before they could get a good look at them.**

 

**The day went the same as the previous, however. They worked on pulling more books and scrolls, organizing them every now and then, only to stop momentarily when their meals were brought to them.**

 

**Both of them were determined to stay awake long enough to wait for Jaejoong and Junsu to be in their rooms. In order to do this, they continued working at pulling and organizing the books and scrolls. But, as the night wore on, they found they were organizing them incorrectly because they were getting so tired and could not think straight. There were even some loose parchment papers that went flying everywhere when Yoochun tripped over a pile of books that Yunho had just placed down.**

 

**It was at this point they decided they needed to stop working, or else they were going to make even more of a mess for themselves. Instead, they gathered the covers and pillows that had been brought for them the other night, and decided to head to the rooms early.**

 

**The two of them shuffled their feet through the hallway as they made their way to the correct hall.**

 

**“I can’t believe how tired I feel after doing some organizing…” Yunho complained with a small yawn.**

 

**“Maybe it’s because this is the most thinking you’ve had to do in a long time,” Yoochun pointed out. “You’ve never done anything this extensive before, after all,” he pointed out as they reached Jaejoong’s room.**

 

**“I’ll see you tomorrow, Yoochun,” Yunho said as he stopped by Jaejoong’s door, not feeling like making a snarky response to his friend. “Don’t forget to try and make it back to our room tonight so we don’t have a moment of panic like we did the other day,” he reminded the younger.**

 

**“Yeah, yeah, yeah...I’ll make sure to do that,” Yoochun said with a tired wave of his hand.**

 

**Yoochun had just turned his back and was starting to head towards Junsu’s room when all of the sudden, Jaejoong’s door opened, startling Yunho who took a couple steps back and stayed silent. He saw Jaejoong talking to Junsu and it was apparent neither of them knew he was standing there.**

 

**“Don’t worry, Jaejoong. I doubt they have any idea what we’re doing,” Junsu said without realizing Yunho was standing there, or that Yoochun had stopped walking and was now facing him. “We have been keeping them busy these last couple of days so it shouldn’t be a prob-”**

 

**Junsu suddenly cut himself off when he realized Yunho was standing right there. He then turned his head to see Yoochun a couple of feet away with a confused expression on his face.**

 

**“What are you looking at, Junsu?” Jaejoong asked as he came to the door, only to see Yunho standing there.**

 

**“What will we not find out?” Yunho asked, staring at Jaejoong, still holding the cover and pillow like a little kid.**

 

**“Nothing!” Jaejoong quickly replied, which earned a shove and eye roll from Junsu.**

 

**“What, Jaejoong means is...umm...we haven’t been doing anything,” Junsu said with a small smile.**

 

**“We were told you were going into the village and donating some of your old things you no longer use or wear,” Yoochun stated as he came up to the three of them and stood next to Junsu with an unentertained expression on his face.**

 

**“Aahhh...that’s right!” Junsu quickly said. “That’s what we‘ve been doing! Right, Jaejoong!?” he asked.**

 

**“Yes! Yes, that’s exactly what we’ve been up to these past couple of days!” Jaejoong agreed with a large smile on his face.**

 

**Both Jaejoong and Junsu gave a couple of nervous laughs before looking at each other and then averting their eyes from Yunho and Yoochun. That gave Yunho and Yoochun a growing suspicion that Jaejoong and Junsu were not telling them the truth.**

 

**“Jaejoong,” Yunho said as he crossed his arms. “If you two were really bringing things into town...why did you choose not to bring a wagon filled with your things instead of using horses?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow.**

 

**“How…?” Jaejoong asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.**

 

**“Junsu and I saw you the first day when we were cleaning out the stable,” Yunho explained.**

 

**“Ah well...you see...all of the wagons were being used,” Jaejoong explained, looking nervously over at Junsu. “We couldn’t use something that wasn’t there,” he stated as he stepped out of his room so he could see Yunho and Yoochun better.**

 

**“No they weren’t,” Yoochun then stated in a suspicious voice. “There were three of them sitting behind the stable all day while we worked,” he explained, now getting even more suspicious.**

 

**“Aahhh those must have been old ones with wheels that needed replacing,” Junsu quickly stated as he walked out of the room and towards Yoochun while playfully waving his hands and chuckling to try and lighten the mood more. “Of course we can’t use old wagons. It’s not safe,” he added, slapping the other playfully on the arm.**

 

**“Mmm...no. They were all in really good condition actually,” Yoochun stated with a confident nod of his head.**

 

**“Ahh…” Junsu sighed with a frown on his face. “I see…”**

 

**That was when Yunho turned his full attention back towards Jaejoong.**

 

**“Jaejoong, what’s really going on?” Yunho asked as he took a couple of steps closer to the younger.**

 

**Jaejoong took a couple of steps back until his back was pressed up against the wall. Yunho tossed the pillow and cover to the floor and and slammed his hands against the wall on either side of Jaejoong’s face. Jaejoong flinched when Yunho did this, before looking up at the older and trying to press himself flatter against the wall.**

 

**“Yunho, stop this,” Junsu said, as he approached Yunho.**

 

**As Junsu was reaching out his hand to lower Yunho's away from Jaejoong, Yoochun grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him away. Junsu let out a small gasp of shock as he was pulled into Yoochun's chest and held there tightly.**

 

**"Would you care to tell us what you’ve** **_really_ ** **been up to?" Yoochun questioned before giving Junsu's ear a small bite.**

 

**"Aahh...stop it, Yoochun. Let me go!" Junsu yelled at him while he started fighting against his strong grasp.**

 

**"Jaejoong," Yunho called lightly, bringing his hand up under the younger's chin and tilting his face up. "I think you should explain what’s really been going on. It’s nothing bad, right? So it shouldn’t be difficult to explain to us," he pointed out with a small smirk.**

 

**Jaejoong opened and closed his mouth a couple of times as he thought about what to say to Yunho. He was about to reply when suddenly there was another voice in the hallway.**

 

**"And just what’s going on here?" the voice boomed out loudly.**

 

**All four of them turned their heads to see Changmin standing there with one of his hands on the hilt of his sword. Right away, Yunho lowered his hands from Jaejoong’s face and the wall by his head. Yoochun also released his hold on Junsu and took a couple of steps back.**

 

**“I asked...what’s going on here,” Changmin repeated, taking a couple of steps closer to the four of them this time.**

 

**“Nothing’s going on here,” Yunho replied, turning to face Changmin with an angered look on his face.**

 

**“I was not asking** **_you_ ** **,” Changmin replied in a snarky tone.**

 

**The hallway then turned quiet as they all looked between Jaejoong and Junsu, whom Changmin was seeking an answer from. There was a part of Yunho and Yoochun that was starting to worry. If Jaejoong and Junsu were hiding things from them, would they reveal what had just been happening here?**

 

**This was the first time since coming to this castle, that Yunho had ever questioned if Jaejoong would keep him safe.**

 


	53. Chapter 53

**Startled by Changmin’s sudden arrival, Jaejoong took a couple of steps away from the wall Yunho had backed him up against. Jaejoong looked directly at Changmin and gulped nervously. Both Yunho and Yoochun held their breath as they waited to see what Jaejoong would say.**

 

**“What makes you think something’s happening here?” Jaejoong questioned while giving Changmin the most innocent look he could manage.**

 

**Changmin gave Jaejoong the most unentertained look of his life.**

 

**“You’ve got to be joking, Your Highness” Changmin stated. “Your personal servant just had you backed against a wall, and Yoochun was crushing Sir Junsu,” he pointed out.**

 

**“It was just a misunderstanding,” Jaejoong stated with a shake of his head.**

 

**“Then do you care the explain what I was really seeing? Because from my point of view, it appeared as though your personal servants were getting violent,” Changmin stated, his hands folded across his chest now.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu looked at each other, not knowing what excuse to come up with for Changmin. They had been arguing, but they could not tell Changmin that or he might see it as a reason to get Yunho and Yoochun punished, or worse.**

 

**“Yoochun was trying to help me crack my back,” Junsu suddenly stated. “When you hold someone from behind and squeeze, it can help to crack your back,” he explained. “I asked him to do that for me. It wasn’t anything violent whatsoever.”**

 

**“And I had something in my eye,” Jaejoong suddenly stated, having come up with his own excuse. “I was asking Yunho to check and see if he could tell what it was or not. I guess it was just dust though,” he explained with a small shrug of his shoulders and a small laugh as he rubbed his eye slightly to try and make things more convincing.**

 

**Changmin looked at the four of them and raised his eyebrows.**

 

**“And care to explain why you were choosing to do this in the hallway and not in a room?” Changmin questioned.**

 

**“Very good point,” Jaejoong said. “I guess we should go to our rooms to finish up so we don’t cause a commotion.”**

 

**With that said, Jaejoong grabbed Yunho’s arm and started pulling him into his room. Junsu quickly did the same thing with Yoochun and started dragging him past Changmin while looking down at the floor to avoid the man’s gaze. Jaejoong closed the door behind him and Yunho, making sure to lock it, while Junsu quickly made his way down the hall with Yoochun.**

 

**In the meantime, Changmin stood in the middle of the hall looking just as confused as ever. He looked at Jaejoong’s door which was now closed, and then back down the hall where he just managed to see Junsu pulling Yoochun into his room. He cursed at himself for letting Jaejoong be in a room alone with Yunho, but walked past Jaejoong’s room to finish his rounds. He could always find time to talk to Jaejoong later.**

 

**~~~~**

**Jaejoong’s Room**

 

**Jaejoong leaned against his door, slumped down to the floor while he ran his hand over his face. He could not believe they had been close to being caught.**

 

**Yunho stood in the room and looked down at Jaejoong. Even though he had just saved him, which he was thankful for, there were still unanswered questions. He took a couple steps closer to Jaejoong and crouched down as best as he could in front of the younger.**

 

**“What have you and Junsu been up to that you’re keeping secret from Yoochun and me?” Yunho asked. “If you’re purposefully keeping us busy so you can do it, that means it must be something important,” he explained.**

 

**“We already told you that w-”**

 

**“Oh cut that** **_crap_ ** **, Jaejoong!” Yunho exclaimed as he slammed his open hand against the door in agitation. “Yoochun and I both know that was a load of shit. It was believable when the other guard told us you were simply going into town to get rid of some things, but you two ruined it.”**

 

**“Yunho...look…” Jaejoong said.**

 

**All of the sudden, Yunho leaned in closer to Jaejoong so they were only a couple of inches apart. Jaejoong became flustered at the sudden closeness that he forgot what he had been going to say.**

 

**“I’m looking,” Yunho stated. “You were saying?”**

 

**“We** **_have_ ** **been going into the village,” Jaejoong stated, that part was completely true. They had gone to the man building their ship a couple of times to see how things were coming along, so it was not completely a lie. “We haven’t been donating our things, but that’s what we had to tell the guards and everyone in order for them to let us leave.”**

 

**“So you have been doing things the guards and everyone would disapprove of?” Yunho questioned. “What could you have been doi-” the older suddenly cut himself off as he thought of a possibility.**

 

**“Yunho...what are you thinking?” Jaejoong asked in a nervous tone, observing the way the man’s face had changed.**

 

**“Every village has at least one place anyone can go,” Yunho stated, leaning in even closer to Jaejoong and giving him a good smell.**

 

**“What are you talking about?” Jaejoong said as he turned his head away from the older male.**

 

**“Brothel, whore house...call it what you will,” the older stated, reaching forward and grabbing Jaejoong’s chin again to make him turn towards him. “Is that where you’ve been going?” he questioned.**

 

**“Of course not!” Jaejoong immediately stated. “Why would I have a need to go there!?”**

 

**“Is this why you asked if I trusted you?” Yunho questioned next, his eyes squinting as he quested the younger in front of him. “Because I have to be able to trust you when you go and sleep with some stranger in exchange for your money? Or maybe...since you’re the king...you get to fuck them or get fucked for free!”**

 

**“What are you talking about!?” Jaejoong shouted in disbelief that Yunho would even consider that preposterous idea. “The two have nothing to do with each other!”**

 

**“So you admit to going!” Yunho stated.**

 

**“Absolutely not!” Jaejoong replied. “I was just saying, the two have nothing to do with each other! Asking if you trust me and brothels are completely unrelated!”**

 

**“You’ve been sleeping around with other men behind my back!” Yunho exclaimed, not listening to what Jaejoong had just told him.**

 

**Jaejoong did not know what had come over him, but he found himself reaching forward and slapping Yunho across the face, hard. There was a loud smack that filled the room and Yunho’s head snapped the the side. The man moved his jaw a couple of times before looking back over towards Jaejoong and seeing his eyes wet with tears that wanted to come pouring out.**

 

**“It’s you who doesn’t trust me!” Jaejoong shouted, slapping Yunho across the face again, using all the power he could muster. “I have** **_never_ ** **stepped foot in a brothel!” he screamed before slapping the older again.**

 

**“If you hit me one more time...I swear to God…” Yunho said through gritted teeth, anger growing inside of him quickly now.**

 

**Jaejoong only glared at the man before reeling his hand back and letting it fly forward. This time, however, Yunho caught his hand, pulled him forward, and had him laying on his stomach with his hands pulled behind his back, pinning it down so Jaejoong could not move his arm.**

 

**Yunho expected the younger to be putting up more of a fight right now, so he was shocked when he only laid there with more tears pouring down his face.**

 

**“Check me if you don’t believe me,” Jaejoong said through light sobs. “I haven’t been with any other man but you,” he stated, closing his eyes. “I would never willingly go to a place like that and touch another man or let another man touch me.”**

 

**Yunho clenched his teeth, clamped his eyes closed, and turned his head to the side. He was disgusted with himself to think that Jaejoong would go and do something like that. All the time he had spent so they could trust each other and love each other seemed to all have been wasted at this moment.**

 

**Jaejoong suddenly felt Yunho’s grasp on his wrists disappear and felt the weight of the man lift off of him. He then heard his door open and close, but he did not bother turning around to look.**

 

**Although Junsu and him had agreed to keep their plan a secret from Yunho and Yoochun, he was now wishing that he had just told Yunho about it. He did not know if Yunho trusted him now, and that was bad for the plan.**

 

**Slowly, Jaejoong rose to his feet and opened his door. The pillow and blanket he had lent to Yunho last night were still laying in the hall, so he gathered them up and brought them into his room and over to his bed. Laying down with them, he brought them up to his nose and inhaled the man’s scent. He missed sleeping with Yunho and being intimate with him.**

 

**Taking a couple more whiffs of the man’s scent, Jaejoong closed his eyes and curled up into a small ball. After a couple more minutes of laying in silence with Yunho’s scent, he found himself falling asleep.**

 

**~~~~**

**Junsu’s Room**

 

**As soon as Junsu had pulled Yoochun into his room, he slammed the door shut behind them and collapsed onto his bed, slightly out of breath.**

 

**“You actually managed to come up with a good excuse back there,” Yoochun said as he leaned against a nearby wall.**

 

**“Of course, I had to say something,” Junsu replied while he remained lying on his bed. “What else was I supposed to do? Say we were arguing and then get you in trouble because of it?”**

 

**“I was starting to worry about that,” Yoochun confessed, watching Junsu.**

 

**The younger suddenly sat up in his bed and stared at Yoochun with wide eyes.**

 

**“Did...did you really think that I would really let something bad happen to you?” Junsu questioned in a hurt voice.**

 

**“It crossed my mind when neither you nor Jaejoong were speaking up to Changmin,” the older confessed.**

 

**“Yoochun, I already lost you once…” Junsu said in a saddened tone. “I never want to lose you again,” he stated while shaking his head.**

 

**“Then will you clear things up and tell me?” Yoochun asked. “Can you tell me where you and Jaejoong have been going off to? And why you’ve had Yunho and me assigned tasks to keep us busy while you go running off?”**

 

**Letting out a long, defeated sigh, Junsu shook his head.**

 

**“I’m sorry...I can’t…” Junsu stated, looking away from Yoochun.**

 

**Yoochun pushed off from the wall and walked over to Junsu’s bed, where he sat down next to him and hugged him close to his chest.**

 

**“You’re not doing anything dangerous. Are you?” Yoochun asked while continuing to hold the younger.**

 

**Junsu was too upset about the situation to say anything, so he shook his head against Yoochun’s chest and wrapped his arms around the older.**

 

**“And you aren’t doing anything that would upset me or Yunho. Right?” Yoochun asked next.**

 

**Once again, he felt Junsu shake his head against his chest.**

 

**“Then I’m not mad,” the older stated, releasing Junsu and holding him arm's length away so he could look at him better.**

 

**“So...you...you’re not mad at all?” Junsu asked in a shaking voice.**

 

**“I’m irritated with you right now...but that’s all,” Yoochun explained. “I wish you would tell me what is happening with you and Jaejoong so I could know...but if it’s something you want to keep a secret...that’s alright. Everyone has their reasons,” the older stated while looking into Junsu’s eyes.**

 

**“Thank you...for understanding…” the younger said.**

 

**“Can I just ask one thing though?” Yoochun asked, now a bit more worried.**

 

**“Sure...I’ll try to give you an answer if I can,” Junsu stated, straightening himself up a bit.**

 

**“You’re not...sleeping around...right?” the older asked, feeling himself getting tense as he waited for an answer.**

 

**“What!? Of course not!” Junsu screeched out. “What...how...how could you even think that, Yoochun?” he asked in a hurt voice.**

 

**“I...I’m sorry…” Yoochun apologized. “I don’t know where that came from. It’s just...not being around...coming back late at night...it’s a thought that just tends to...happens,” he explained, rubbing the back of his neck in guilt.**

 

**The room went silent for a while as both of them sat there staring at their laps. Junsu could not believe Yoochun had thought about something like that, and Yoochun was feeling terrible for doubting Junsu in that way.**

 

**“I should get going…” the older stated, breaking the silence. “I’ll...see you around,” he said before getting up from the bed and heading to the door.**

 

**Junsu stood up from the bed when Yoochun reached the door, but could not bring himself to call out his lover’s name. Instead, he watched as Yoochun left his room and closed the door behind him.**

 

**Yoochun walked down the hallway to return to his and Yunho’s room and shuffled his feet as he did so, causing the chain on his shackles to drag noisily behind him. When he reached Jaejoong’s door, he spotted the pillow and blanket he had used the other night laying up against the wall. Not wanting to leave it laying around in the hallway to accidentally get kicked or stepped on, he gathered it in his arms and brought it back to the room with him.**

 

**When Yoochun arrived back at his and Yunho’s room, he was shocked to see the older already back and sitting on his bed with his back against the wall, his arms pulling his knees into his chest.**

 

**“Someone looks like they didn’t have a good talk with Jaejoong,” Yoochun stated as he went over to his bed and plopped down after throwing his cover and pillow down.**

 

**“You don’t look too thrilled yourself based on the way you’re pouting over there,” Yunho stated, observing his friend.**

 

**Yoochun sighed and collapsed onto his stomach with his face buried in his pillow. He let out a long, loud, frustrated moan which was muffled by the pillow, before he turned his head to face Yunho.**

 

**“I asked Junsu if he has been sleeping around,” Yoochun explained.**

 

**“That’s better than what I did…” Yunho stated.**

 

**Yoochun sat up on his bed with his legs thrown over the side, and placed his hands on his knees to lean towards Yunho.**

 

**“What did you do that is worse than asking if he has been sleeping around?” the younger questioned.**

 

**“I** **_accused_ ** **Jaejoong of sleeping around,” Yunho stated.**

 

**“Oh yeah...that’s worse than just asking,” Yoochun said.**

 

**“Then he hit me a couple of times…” Yunho continued as he brought his hand up to his red cheek and rubbed it a few times.**

 

**“Ouch,” the younger said, now noticing that one of Yunho’s cheeks appeared redder than the other.**

 

**“And I threw him to the floor and pinned him there,” Yunho finished explaining, sounding disgusted with himself.**

 

**“God...you really did that?” Yoochun asked in amazement.**

 

**“What did you spend all your time doing with Junsu then?” Yunho snapped suddenly.**

 

**“I talked to him...asked him a couple of questions...we hugged...and then I thought it best that I leave him be for the night so we could both just...think,” Yoochun explained.**

 

**Yunho groaned and started pulling at his hair, rocking back and forth a little on his bed.**

 

**“Why do I always have to go and fuck things up with Jaejoong?” the older asked, looking up at Yoochun. “You seemed to handle these situations ten times...no...fifty times better than I have…” he said with a small sigh.**

 

**“Maybe it’s because I had a relationship with Junsu before all of this happened?” Yoochun pointed out.**

 

**“You had it and then lost it,” Yunho told him.**

 

**“And when we found it again, it came back stronger than ever,” Yoochun stated. “I think both Junsu and I are more careful around each other because we have experienced losing each other before,” he explained.**

 

**“Well sorry I never had the chance to know Jaejoong before losing him the first time,” Yunho snapped with a slight scowl on his face. “I just...I think I messed things up now.” Yunho took a deep sigh before running his hands over his face and letting out another sigh. “Jaejoong asked me if I trusted him a couple nights ago...but now I fear he’s the one that doesn’t trust me…”**

 

**“J-Junsu asked me the same thing a couple of nights ago,” Yoochun stated in confusion, cocking his head to the side.**

 

**“So they asked us the same question on the same night?” Yunho asked. “What do you think that means?”**

 

**“Does it have to mean anything?” Yoochun questioned. “It could have been a coincidence.”**

 

**“That question is too specific for it to be a coincidence. Don’t you think so?” the older asked. “They were asking us if we trust them, which is basically asking if we love them. With that phrasing...can you really call it a coincidence?”**

 

**Yoochun stayed sitting and stared across the room at Yunho while he thought. When someone put it like that, it did make the whole situation seem stranger and less of a coincidence.**

 

**“We can’t stay up all night thinking about this,” Yoochun finally said as he laid back down. “We have more work to do tomorrow.”**

 

**“Work they’re giving us to keep us out of the loop of what they’re really doing,” Yunho pointed out as he laid down as well.**

 

**“It’s still work we have to do to keep ourselves safe and out of trouble, especially when those two are not around and Changmin is,” the younger pointed out. “And now we have to be more careful, since I’m betting Changmin is** **_not_ ** **going to be a fan of us.”**

 

**“Jaejoong and Junsu gave excuses as to what was happening in the hall,” Yunho stated with a small yawn.**

 

**“But we also know that Changmin isn’t our biggest fan...especially yours it seems,” Yoochun reminded him. “Let’s just do our work quietly and trust Junsu and Jaejoong with whatever they are doing.”**

 

**“You seem to trust really easily,” Yunho said, turning over to his side to face Yoochun.**

 

**“That is because I asked Junsu if they was doing anything dangerous or if they were doing anything that would upset either of us,” Junsu explained. “He said neither of those were the case.”**

 

**“And you can trust his words?” the older questioned with a roll of his eyes.**

 

**“Of course I can,” Yoochun said in a hurt voice. “I will always trust Junsu. You need to learn to be a bit more trusting.”**

 

**“I was raised as a pirate my entire life, Yoochun. You need to remember that,” Yunho stated. “Even though I brought you onto my ship a treated you as a pirate, you didn’t have the same upbringing as I did my entire life,” the older explained slowly. “Trust is not something that comes as easily for me. They might have taken my ship away, but that doesn’t make me any less of a pirate,” he stated.**

 

**“That doesn’t mean you can’t change the way you view things,” Yoochun pointed out. “Jaejoong trusts you.”**

 

**“Maybe not after tonight,” Yunho reminded him. “After all, in case you have already forgotten...I accused him of sleeping around and pinned him to the floor...that doesn’t exactly spell out trust.”**

 

**“Then apologize to him,” the younger stated in a firm voice. “Let him know you were wrong and that you acknowledge that.”**

 

**“And when, may I ask, would I do that?” Yunho asked in an annoyed voice. “We’re going to be held up in that room all day tomorrow while those two are out doing...whatever it is they are doing.”**

 

**“We could try and see them tomorrow night,” Yoochun pointed out. “You can get things straightened out with Jaejoong, and I can spend some time with Junsu.”**

 

**Quickly, Yunho flipped on his bed so his back was now facing Yoochun and closed his eyes so he could get some sleep. He was tired of this conversation. He also wanted to get some rest so he could stop thinking about everything that had happened so quickly. Yoochun also took that as a sign to go to bed and closed his eyes once he flipped onto his back.**

 

**Why had things suddenly become more complicated?**   
  



	54. In Three Days

 

**The next day went just like the previous ones. By the time Yunho and Yoochun were woken up by the guards, Jaejoong and Junsu had already headed out somewhere to do whatever it was they were doing in secret.**

 

**The two of them had breakfast before heading to work in the same room they had been cooped up in for the last couple of days. It was not that they were excited to go back to that room, but the guards would nag and rush them if it looked like they were not moving fast enough in the morning. To avoid being bothered so early, they learned it was easier to eat fast and move to the room where they were alone for the vast amount of time.**

 

**By now, they were beginning to grow accustomed to the work they were doing and were able to work faster and be more productive. Lunch and dinner time flew by as they worked, and soon they found that the sun had already set and the sky was dark with stars sparkling above.**

 

**“The guards will go on their patrol soon,” Yunho stated, suddenly feeling nervous.**

 

**“Then that means we get to go see them shortly,” Yoochun stated. “You don’t seem to happy about that though.”**

 

**“That’s because I’m not,” Yunho stated.**

 

**“Why? Because you’re going to admit that you were wrong?” the younger asked as he put down the book he was currently holding, sending a cloud of dust pluming into the air.**

 

**“I don’t do that kind of thing!” Yunho exclaimed, throwing down the script in his hand, causing it to unroll and scatter nearby papers.**

 

**“Well now you’re going to get practice,” Yoochun stated while he picked up the scroll Yunho had just thrown down. “If you don’t want to risk the relationship you worked so hard to get with Jaejoong, then you’ll suck it up and apologize to him just like anyone else would in your situation.”**

 

**Yunho crossed his arms over his chest and let out a large puff of air before saying, “I know,” and rolling his eyes.**

 

**~~~~**

**Back Door of the Castle**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu had just returned to the castle early that night and were heading inside. Junsu had headed in first after tending to his horse and dusting himself off a bit. Jaejoong, however, had taken longer and was heading in just now, about half an hour after Junsu had.**

 

**Just as Jaejoong was reaching the back door, Changmin popped out from nowhere. Jaejoong jumped back, startled, but Changmin grabbed onto his shoulder and shoved him against the wall, pinning him there.**

 

**“Ouch! Changmin! What do you think you’re doing!?” Jaejoong questioned as he felt a bit of pain travel up his back from being slammed against the wall so harshly.**

 

**“What was really going on last night when I found you and Junsu with those two?” Changmin asked. “And do not give me another stupid excuse like you did last night.”**

 

**“It was _nothing_ ,” Jaejoong said through clenched teeth.**

 

**“Nothing? So he wasn’t trying to force himself on you?” Changmin asked as he leaned in closer to Jaejoong.**

 

**“Of course not!” Jaejoong exclaimed. “Why would he!?”**

 

**“You two like each other,” Changmin pointed out. “Maybe he wanted to make advances you weren’t ready for.”**

 

**Jaejoong scoffed and turned his head away from Changmin. This was not what he wanted to deal with right now after an exhausting day. In response to his attitude, Changmin grabbed Jaejoong’s chin and tried forcing his head back to look at him. When Jaejoong turned his head to the side to free himself, however, Changmin got annoyed.**

 

**Reaching a hand down, Changmin cupped Jaejoong’s crotch and gave it a hard squeeze.**

 

**“Aaaahh! Don’t do that!” Jaejoong groaned out, his knees already shaking.**

 

**“You’ve already been avoiding him these past couple of days,” Changmin whispered into Jaejoong’s ear. “That makes it seem like you don’t want to be with him anymore,” he added with a small bite to the younger’s ear which made him groan again, purely in annoyance. “So you should come back to me instead. That way I can pleasure you and we can rekindle our relationship.”**

 

**Bringing his hands up, Jaejoong placed them on Changmin’s chest and gave the man a harsh shove. Changmin was not expecting that and ended up taking a couple of steps back with a shocked look on his face.**

 

**“Jaejoong...don’t be like this,” Changmin said as he took a couple steps closer.**

 

**“Stop right there, Changmin,” Jaejoong said, holding his hand out as a sign for the man to stop in his tracks. “Maybe...you’re right…” he said next.**

 

**“R-really!?” The older asked in a shocked tone, his eyes growing wider as he straightened up a bit and shifted his weight on his feet. “You’ll really consider coming back to me!?”**

 

**Jaejoong closed his eyes halfway and looked Changmin up and down with a smirk on his face. He then pushed off from the wall and took a couple steps closer to the man. With Changmin’s eyes meeting with his, Jaejoong took his chance. Quickly, the younger brought his knee up and collided with Changmin’s groin.**

 

**In under a second, Changmin crumpled to the ground, clutching at himself and looking up at Jaejoong with tears of pain in his eyes.**

 

**“Keep dreaming,” Jaejoong hissed before walking back inside and slamming the door shut behind him.**

 

**Jaejoong then stormed up to his room and stripped off his clothes. All he wanted to do was get a bath in and then think about nothing before going to bed.**

 

**~~~~**

**Hallway**

 

**Unlike the previous night, Yunho found he was not tired by the time they were making his way to Jaejoong’s and Junsu’s rooms. Instead, he was wide awake and a bit fidgety, his hands unable to stay still for more than a couple of seconds, and jumping at the slightest sounds.**

 

**When he finally reached the younger’s room, he motioned for Yoochun to keep going as he knocked on the door, waiting to see if Jaejoong would be there.**

 

**To his surprise, he only waited a couple of seconds before the door opened to reveal Jaejoong standing there in his night clothes, looking like he was about ready to crawl into bed. The younger looked shocked to see him, most likely because of what had happened last night.**

 

**“Y-Yunho…” Jaejoong gasped out in shock. “Umm...would...would you like to come in?” he asked, not knowing what else to do since he did not want anyone walking past and seeing them like Changmin had.**

 

**Yunho tilted his head down, averting his eyes from Jaejoong, but nodded his head. If he was going to admit he was wrong, he wanted to do it some place no one else could hear him.**

 

**Jaejoong stepped back into his room and motioned for Yunho to enter as well, making room for the older male to comfortably walk in. Yunho looked up and sighed before entering the room and closing the door behind him.**

 

**“D-do you want me to lock the door?” Yunho questioned, pointing back towards it.**

 

**“It doesn’t matter to me,” Jaejoong replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “Anyone who wants to see me will knock before entering anyways.”**

 

**Yunho licked his lips and walked away from the door, leaving it unlocked. He then went to go sit down on one of the chairs by the table.**

 

**“So...why did you come to see me tonight?” Jaejoong questioned as he sat down on his bed and faced the older. “After last night, I thought-”**

 

**“You thought I’d hate you forever?” Yunho asked, cutting the younger off since he knew what he was going to say.**

 

**“Well...you _did_ seem to think that I’ve been sleeping around,” Jaejoong stated as he declined his head and let his shoulders slump forward.**

 

**Just based on how he had said that and his current body language, Yunho could tell that Jaejoong had never done anything like that. The younger’s body was still his, along with his heart.**

 

**“Jaejoong...I came here because I need to tell you something,” Yunho stated.**

 

**Right away, Yunho could see how Jaejoong’s body went rigid. Was he scared that he was going to say he did not love him anymore or something? Was he expecting the worse?**

 

**“Jaejoong, this is hard for me to say, but I-”**

 

**“I kicked Changmin in the groin,” Jaejoong said, interrupting the man and looking up at Yunho to see what type of reaction he would get from him.**

 

**“Y-you _what_?” Yunho questioned, completely forgetting what he had been about to say as he looked at Jaejoong in amazement. “You kicked him in the groin?” He slowly moved his hand down to cover his own private area and cringed slightly, imagining the pain.**

 

**“He was trying to make more advancements on me and I didn’t want him to, so...I...I kicked him,” Jaejoong explained. “If...if that changes your mind...about...not loving me anymore and wanting to end our relationship then-”**

 

**“Wait, wait, wait!” Yunho said, standing up from his chair and waving his hands in the air to stop Jaejoong from talking. “What do you mean by that?”**

 

**“By kicking him? I...I thought I was sending him the message that I don’t want to be with him…” Jaejoong said in a confused voice.**

 

**Yunho could not help but slam his face into his hand, sighing at how slow Jaejoong was being right now. He let out a heavy sigh before going over towards Jaejoong’s bed and sitting down on the other side to still give him space.**

 

**“I wasn’t talking about the kneeing Changmin in the groin,” Yunho stated. “I meant the whole thing about me changing my mind about not loving you or wanting to end our relationship,” he clarified with a confused look on his face. “What was _that_ all about?” he questioned.**

 

**“W-well...I assumed...after what happened last night...that...that you’d want to...end things…” Jaejoong explained, biting down on his bottom lip and clutching the covers beneath him to keep himself from shaking.**

 

**“Jaejoong…” Yunho whispered in disbelief. “I...I never came here with that intention,” he explained, shifting slightly closer to the younger.**

 

**“You...you didn’t?” Jaejoong questioned. “But...last night...and...the brothel...I...I…” he cut himself off suddenly because there was no stopping the tears that were beginning to pour down his face.**

 

**Right away, Yunho launched himself at Jaejoong and embraced him as best as he could while rocking him back and forth slightly.**

 

**“Shhhh, ssshhhh. I’m not here to end our relationship, Jaejoong,” Yunho cooed to him while running one of his hands over the younger’s head soothingly. “My sweet, Jaejoong. Sssshhhh,” he continued cooing. “I came here to tell you that I was wrong about what I did yesterday. I should have never accused you of doing something like that when I know we only have feelings for each other.”**

 

**Jaejoong was still crying, but tilted his head up and started kissing Yunho on the underside of his chin and along his neck. He pulled himself in closer to Yunho and positioned himself so that he was sitting in the older’s lap.**

 

**“J-Jaejoong...what are you doing?” Yunho questioned as soon as the younger was settled in his new position.**

 

**“I’m sorry,” Jaejoong apologizes while he planted more soft kisses along Yunho’s neck.**

 

**“Why are you apologizing?” Yunho questioned as he leaned back so he could look at the younger. “I’m the one who came to apologize. You’ve nothing to be sorry about.”**

 

**“I’m apologizing for not being able to tell you what I’ve been doing all day with Junsu,” Jaejoong stated. “I’m sorry I made you worry and come to conclusions that hurt our relationship,” he continued listing. “I’m sorry we haven’t been able to be intimate these last couple of days.”**

 

**After the last thing Jaejoong listed, both of them were looking into each other’s eyes. In no time flat, Yunho had Jaejoong pushed backwards and laying down on his bed.**

 

**Quicker than either of them thought possible, they were both completely naked and Yunho’s shackles were thrown to the floor. While Yunho took time exploring Jaejoong’s body and leaving light hickies on his chest and stomach, Jaejoong was fingering himself to make sure he was ready for Yunho to enter him. Neither of them wanted to waste any time they had together.**

 

**Yunho finally leaned down and looked at Jaejoong fingering himself. He stuck out his tongue, and lapped around the younger’s quivering entrance, making Jaejoong moan slightly and arch his back. He continued doing this until he added two of his own fingers along with Jaejoong’s three.**

 

**Jaejoong hissed in slight pain when Yunho did this, but continued moving his hips, trying to bury the fingers deeper inside of him.**

 

**“Have you touched yourself these last couple of days?” Yunho asked, flicking his tongue against the younger’s entrance again.**

 

**“Aaahhhh! N-not...my ass…” Jaejoong replied. “O-only...my c-c-cock…” he managed to get out before he moaned loudly again.**

 

**“Well I haven’t touched myself whatsoever, so you better be ready for me,” Yunho explained as he brought his head up and peppered Jaejoong’s stomach with more kisses.**

 

**Jaejoong was a moaning mess on the bed and was close to cumming when Yunho suddenly pulled his own fingers out and then grabbed him by the wrist to pull his out as well.**

 

**“Yunho…” Jaejoong panted before grabbing his knees and pulling them to his chest so he could expose his stretched, quivering hole to his lover.**

 

**“Wait just like that for me, Jaejoong,” Yunho said before he got up from the bed.**

 

**Jaejoong lifted his head from the bed and watched as Yunho walked to the door. He continued watching as Yunho locked the door and then turned back around while stroking his erection, spreadng his pre-cum on his pulsing length.**

 

**Yunho quickly made his way over to the bed and kneeled between Jaejoong’s legs, earning a small whimper of anticipation from the younger. Grabbing his erection, Yunho started rubbing it against Jaejoong’s entrance, lightly pushing at it.**

 

**Letting out another small whimper, Jaejoong released his legs and brought his hands down to his ass so he could pull his cheeks apart for Yunho.**

 

**“Someone’s very eager right now,” Yunho stated while poking only the head of his erection into Jaejoong.**

 

**“Please...don’t make me wait any longer…” Jaejoong begged. “Please…”**

 

**“As you wish...Your Highness,” Yunho said before thrusting all the way inside the younger.**

 

**Jaejoong threw his head back in pleasure and let out a long, loud moan as he felt Yunho completely fill him. His hands fell away from his ass and began grabbing at the covers beneath him while he worked on keeping his legs up.**

 

**Yunho soon grabbed onto Jaejoong’s legs and worked on pressing them harder to the younger’s chest so he could thrust into him deeper. All Jaejoong could do was let out another moan as his body shook in absolute pleasure. He could not think of anything except for what Yunho was making him feel right now.**

 

**In his current position, Jaejoong could not do much, so he settled for reaching his hands up and clawing at Yunho’s back. Although he heard the man hiss in pain, probably because he was cutting into his skin, he did not stop.**

 

**“Jaejoong, you’re going to give me scars if you keep doing that,” Yunho grunted between his thrusts.**

 

**“I...can’t...help...it…” Jaejoong replied, keeping his head tilted back in pleasure.**

 

**“Then let’s fix it,” Yunho said before abruptly pulling out from Jaejoong and flipping the younger over.**

 

**Jaejoong let out a small yelp as he was flipped over and laid on his stomach. His legs were partially asleep due to the position he had just been in, but that did not stop Yunho from grabbing his hips and making him kneel. If it was not for the older’s hands holding him up, Jaejoong knew there was no way he would be able to stay like this.**

 

**Then, without any warning, Yunho thrust back into Jaejoong and started pounding into him harder and faster. Jaejoong could not stop himself from yelling out in ecstasy as his prostate was abused constantly. Yunho knew how to torture and pleasure him at the same time.**

 

**Shaking in pleasure, Jaejoong could not even bring one of his hands back to stroke his leaking erection. Yunho noticed, however, and moved one of his hands down to assist the younger instead. With a firm grasp and a fast pace, Yunho began stroking Jaejoong.**

 

**That was it for Jaejoong. All the pleasure he was receiving made him unable to support himself and his arms collapsed under him, causing him to fall down onto the bed. Yunho kept him kneeling but he knew the younger would not be able to last much longer at this rate. Jaejoong’s body was shaking so much in pleasure and was starting to become tight, which Yunho knew meant Jaejoong would cum soon.**

 

**“P-pl-plea…” Jaejoong muttered out, unable to form any proper words.**

 

**“Please what?” Yunho asked without stopping his thrusts or his hand on Jaejoong’s erection.**

 

**“C-cu-m…” the younger managed to get out this time as he felt his knees growing weaker beneath him, although Yunho was still supporting him.**

 

**“Cum for me then, Jaejoong,” Yunho stated before leaning down and biting him lightly on the shoulder. “Don’t hold back...cum.”**

 

**Jaejoong shivered more in pleasure and closed his eyes right before he came into Yunho’s hand while screaming the man’s name. Yunho felt Jaejoong become even tighter around his erection and only lasted two more thrusts before he found himself cumming inside of the younger.**

 

**As Jaejoong remained kneeling on the bed, his body shook in the aftermath of his orgasm and the feeling of Yunho cumming deep inside of him. Yunho released the younger’s hip and cock and started running one hand down the younger’s back and the other down his side in a soothing manner.**

 

**Since Jaejoong had no one supporting him now, he ended up toppling over onto his side.**

 

**“Jaejoong!” Yunho called, leaning down and moving his sweat soaked hair from his closed eyes. “Jaejoong, are you alright!?” he called in a worried voice.**

 

**“I...I’m fine…” Jaejoong replied, slowly opening his eyes and looking up at Yunho. “Just...tired…” he added with a slight chuckle.**

 

**Yunho let out a sigh of relief and sat back as he watched Jaejoong. He thought he had harmed the younger, and would have felt very guilty if that had been the case. As he watched Jaejoong catch his breath and collect himself, he saw when the younger moved one of his hands back to his ass and dipped a finger inside.**

 

**Another small chuckle left Jaejoong’s mouth when he brought his finger back up to his face to see cum smeared on it. He then brought his finger to his mouth and sucked the cum off with a purr-like sound leaving his mouth.**

 

**“Your cum tastes delicious,” Jaejoong commented with a smile on his face while he looked at Yunho through half-lidded eyes.**

 

**“Let me clean you up,” Yunho said with a small laugh before getting up from the bed and heading towards the bathroom.**

 

**Jaejoong remained laying on his stomach until Yunho came back. He then allowed the older to clean him up and made no fuss when he flipped him over or did anything. It was only once he was cleaned off that Yunho started tending to himself.**

 

**“Yunho…” Jaejoong called out when the man was returning from the bathroom to pull his clothes on.**

 

**“Do you want me to help you dress?” Yunho questioned, turning around, ready to help the younger.**

 

**“No, it’s not that. I’ll just sleep naked tonight,” Jaejoong said with a small shake of his head while he remained lying down. “In three days...will you listen to anything I say and do what I ask of you no matter what?” he asked in a serious, but sleepy, voice.**

 

**“Of course…” Yunho replied with a curious look on his face. “Why three days though?”**

 

**“Just because,” Jaejoong replied. “Junsu and I will take you and Yoochun somewhere and we’ll spend time together.”**

 

**“That’ll be perfect timing then. We should be done with that God forsaken room we’ve been working on by then,” Yunho stated while pulling on his clothes. “Where are we going to be going?”**

 

**“You know that place we took you when we went horseback riding?” Jaejoong asked.**

 

**“We’re going back there?” Yunho questioned.**

 

**“Yeah, just for another relaxing day, since you and Yoochun have been working so hard,” Jaejoong explained. “You two deserve a nice break after all of that.”**

 

**“But...that means...horses…” Yunho said with a disgusted look on his face while he started clamping the shackles around his ankles.**

 

**“Oh come on...it’s not that bad,” Jaejoong said with a small laugh. “And you did fine on the way back the other day,” he pointed out in a more cheerful voice, trying to get the older more excited about the idea.**

 

**Yunho finished attaching his shackles before coming over to Jaejoong and taking a seat on the bed again. He lightly ran his hand over Jaejoong’s face and gave him a small smile.**

 

**“In three days...I’ll do whatever you ask of me,” Yunho stated. “Now get some rest, you look like you’re about to pass out.”**

 

**“I’m tired because you fucked me so well…” Jaejoong agreed while his eyes started closing on their own. “Door...I need to lock it…”**

 

**“Don’t worry about that tonight, Jaejoong. Just focus on resting. Alright?” Yunho said, rubbing Jaejoong’s head before getting up from the bed and heading towards the door.**

 

**“But...Changmin…” the younger pointed out.**

 

**“I’m sure you injured him enough down there tonight that he wouldn’t bother coming for find you,” Yunho pointed out with a small chuckle as he thought about the pain Changmin must be in currently.**

 

**“Goodnight, Yunho,” Jaejoong sleepily called as he laid there with his eyes closed and his arms resting under his head as a pillow.**

 

**“Goodnight, Jaejoong,” Yunho replied before closing the door.**

 

**~~~~**

**Junsu’s Room**

 

**“Three days?” Yoochun asked as he laid in bed holding Junsu. “What’s in three days?”**

 

**“Jaejoong and I just want to take you and Yunho back to where we went horseback riding,” Junsu explained, resting his head against Yoochun’s chest.**

 

**“I’ll do anything you want, Junsu,” Yoochun said, giving the top of the younger’s head a quick kiss. “Are you sure you don’t want to have any fun tonight though? You turned it down pretty fast when I offered.”**

 

**“I just want to keep laying here like this,” Junsu stated with a large smile on his face. “The more we save up our energy, the better the sex will be later,” he said before giving Yoochun a huge hug.**

 

**“You’re right, it’ll be a million times better,” Yoochun stated.**

 

**“Maybe not a million,” Junsu said with a small laugh. “Don’t get your hopes up too high.”**

 

**“Well, if you haven’t been touching yourself, and you’re all pent up...it’s going to be _amazing_ ,” Yoochun said before grabbing the younger’s chin and forcing his head up so he could kiss him. **

 

**The two of them then laid there in silence for a while longer before Yoochun realized that Junsu had fallen asleep. Junsu laid limp against him, his breath slow and even as his lips remained partially open.**

 

**“Cute…” Yoochun whispered as he heard a small snore come from the younger.**

 

**Carefully, Yoochun slipped out from Junsu’s bed and covered him up comfortably, making sure he was nice and snug. He gave the younger one last quick kiss on the forehead before slipping out of his room to get some rest himself. Even though he loved spending time with Junsu and cuddling with him, he also needed to get his rest.**

  
  



	55. Unforeseen Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys *sighs*...another chapter is going up un-beta’d this week -_-’’ Hopefully an edited version will be up Monday night (at the latest) my time. Sorry again >_< Please ignore any mistakes you might see…

 

 

**Yunho and Yoochun were woken the next morning and were shocked to hear from the guards that Jaejoong and Junsu would actually be waiting for them in the dining room to eat breakfast. Out of excitement, both of them jumped out of bed and practically ran to the dining room. Although it was only something small, they had missed eating breakfast with Jaejoong and Junsu. It was one of the times they had gotten to see them and have some fun with them, so it was nice to have a bit of that back.**

 

**When the two of them reached the dining room, they spotted Jaejoong and Junsu already sitting at the table with food on their plates as they talked to each other calmly.**

 

**The two of them turned around when they heard Yunho and Yoochun enter the room, and quickly motioned them over to the table where they started piling food on their plates.**

 

**“I’m shocked you’re still around this morning,” Yoochun stated.**

 

**“We’re not in too much of a hurry today,” Jaejoong explained as he felt Yunho running his foot up and down his leg in a sensual manner.**

 

**“Does that mean there’s some time for some...personal...activities,” Yunho questioned in a hushed voice as he eyed Jaejoong.**

 

**Jaejoong could not help but choke on the water he had been drinking at the time, not only because of what Yunho had said, but also because the man had reached down and grabbed his crotch.**

 

**“Easy there, Jaejoong,” Junsu stated as he watched his friend turn red and cough a couple of times. “We only have a little time to kill this morning,” he explained to Yunho when he saw Jaejoong would not be capable at the moment. “But I take it Jaejoong told you about our trip in a couple of days?” he then asked.**

 

**“Yes, he did...more riding…” he scoffed with a slight roll of his eyes. “Jaejoong rides a lot better!” Yunho exclaimed as he pat the younger on the back.**

 

**That comment once again got Jaejoong choking, only this time on food. Jaejoong hit himself on the chest a couple of times before drawing his eye onto Yunho and glaring at him slightly.**

 

**“Jaejoong, you’re going to kill yourself before we even get busy today,” Junsu scolded.**

 

**Yunho then returned his hand to his own lap to allow for Jaejoong to finish his breakfast in peace. The younger was glad for that, but he also had to fight off an erection he had started getting while Yunho had been touching him.**

 

**Thankfully, half an hour later, they were all done eating and had themselves under control. Yunho and Yoochun then returned to the same room they had been working on the last couple of days, and Jaejoong and Junsu went off to do whatever it was they were doing.**

 

**The next couple of days quickly passed, making everyone happy. Yunho and Yoochun were thrilled to get to spend more time with Jaejoong and Junsu. Over these past couple of days, neither Yunho or Yoochun had not spent the night with them, mainly because they were all trying to save their energy for a different kind of activity. Not to mention, Jaejoong and Junsu were always coming back at strange times, so it was hard to stay awake for them even if they wanted to do something fun at night.**

 

**Each day that passed, Yunho would drag Yoochun out to the stables with him for a hour or so. He wanted to get better acquainted with the horse he would be riding again, so hopefully he would not fall off. Each day he went to see the horse, it seemed like their bond was getting better, although Yunho could tell the horse was still not completely fine with him.**

 

**On the day they would be riding again, Yunho and Yoochun were both shocked when they woke up. It was not because guards had come into their room again and tossed them out of bed. In fact, it was not anything unpleasant. On the contrary, it was the most pleasant thing that had happened to them while being in the castle so far. For when they woke up, to Jaejoong and Junsu in their beds.**

 

**Yunho had woken up with Jaejoong resting his head on his chest and clutching at his shirt like a child. The younger’s hair was a bit tousled and he sometimes moved his head to nuzzle into his chest more.**

 

**Yoochun had woken up with Junsu clinging to him like a koala desperately clinging to a tree. In fact, when he tried to move, he found that he could not because the younger was hugging him to tightly. It was like Junsu had him in a death grip.**

 

**“Don’t move so much, Yoochun…” Junsu complained as he opened his eyes slightly and squinted at the older who had just disturbed his rest.**

 

**“I love that you’re so clingy right now, Junsu...but it’s hot like this,” Yoochun pointed out.**

 

**“But you’re so comfy!” Junsu exclaimed cheerfully.**

 

**“I’m comfy and sweaty because of you,” Yoochun stated as he tried moving a bit more again.**

 

**“Chunnie~!” Junsu called, nuzzling in even closer to him with a large smile on his face.**

 

**“Will you two shut up already!?” Yunho shouted. “Jaejoong’s still sleeping.”**

 

**“Was sleeping…” the younger corrected in a groggy voice as he picked his head up from Yunho’s chest and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “If someone hadn’t just screamed so loudly in my ear I could still be sleeping.”**

 

**Jaejoong sat up in Yunho’s bed and looked over to see the predicament Junsu had Yoochun in. When Junsu saw Jaejoong looking over, he detached himself from Yoochun and sat up as well.**

 

**“Not that I mind but um...why are you here?” Yunho asked Jaejoong as soon as he was sitting up in his bed.**

 

**“Aahhh...well...Junsu was in my room last night and we were talking and realized we missed spending our nights with you,” Jaejoong explained. “Even if we spent some torturous nights with you when we were your captives well…” Jaejoong broke off and looked over at Junsu.**

 

**“We miss feeling you next to us and...having...nightly activities...,” Junsu finished saying with a shy smile on his face as his eyes trailed to Yoochun.**

 

**“So...did you sneak in here last night?” Yoochun questioned, wondering how he had not felt Junsu crawling into his bed with him.**

 

**“What time was it around, Jaejoong?” Junsu questioned, cocking his head to the side.**

 

**“Hmmm...maybe around one in the morning if I remember seeing the clock correctly,” Jaejoong said with a small pout on his lips as he tried to remember.**

 

**“So you were up until one in the morning and have enough energy to be awake now?” Yunho asked, bringing his hand up to the younger’s forehead to see if he was feeling alright.**

 

**“I’m fine, Yunho,” Jaejoong said with a small laugh and swatting the older’s hand away from his forehead. “But we should go down and get breakfast now, I’m starving,” he said while rubbing his stomach.**

 

**“Agreed!” the other three shouted in unison while standing up from their beds.**

 

**The four of them then headed towards the kitchen before their stomachs started making any more noise.**

 

**It shocked the maids in the kitchen to see them all coming in together at this early hour. A couple of them stared at each other before trying to see the time just to make sure they were not completely off schedule. After all, it was sooner than they had grown accustomed to seeing Yunho and Yoochun down there, and even stranger for Jaejoong and Junsu to actually wandered in here. It was starting off as a very confusing day for them.**

 

**“Your Highness,” the head maid greeted, stepping forward and giving a large bow. “You did not tell us you would be eating early this morning...we don’t have your food laid out yet,” she explained in a worried voice.**

 

**“It’s alright,” Jaejoong said calmly. “We didn’t know we would be down here at this time either. Just go back to what you were doing as we will take care of ourselves,” he explained.**

 

**“Yes, Your Highness,” the maid said before nodding back to everyone else for them to get working again.**

 

**With the kitchen busy again, Jaejoong turned back towards everyone and smiled at them cheerfully.**

 

**“I wouldn’t eat a lot now if we’re going to go riding right after,” Jaejoong suggested while looking at Yunho and Yoochun. “You wouldn’t want to get sick while riding. Take it from me...that’s not a pleasant experience and your horse doesn’t appreciate it.”**

 

**“Plus we’ll have a lunch to eat once we arrive at the area again,” Junsu piped in with a large smile on his face.**

 

**Yunho and Yoochun nodded their heads in agreement and watched what Jaejoong and Junsu took for breakfast before taking the same things. Neither of them wanted to get sick while riding, especially Yunho since he did not know how many times he might end up getting tossed from his horse.**

 

**When they were all sitting down and eating, Jaejoong was the first to speak up. He needed to make everything sound as normal as possible for things to go right.**

 

**“So, I was thinking, why don’t we bring a change of clothes this time around?” Jaejoong asked. “We’ll be able to get down to the ocean from where we’ll be, so we might want a change of clothes if we get wet or something.”**

 

**“That’s a really good idea,” Junsu pitched in with a nod of his ead. “We can pack them in a small trunk and attach those to our horses. I think that would be easiest,” he stated.**

 

**“Do you want us to help with that?” Yoochun asked, trying to make things as painless as possible before they got going.**

 

**“Actually, could you and Yunho go make sure the horses are ready while Jaejoong and I pack the couple of things?” Junsu asked. “That way by the time we’re done the horses should be ready.”**

 

**“No problem,” Yoochun said with a large smile.**

 

**“No problem…” Yunho mocked while sticking his tongue out.**

 

**“Oh just deal with the horses,” Jaejoong said while rolling his eyes. “If anything, they’re more scared of you than you are of them.”**

 

**“I would** **_really_ ** **love to beg to differ,” Yunho stated, leaning back in his chair now that he had finished his breakfast.**

 

**“Either way,” Jaejoong said, standing up from the table followed by Junsu. “We need to go get a couple last minute things, so you two should go out and start help getting the horses ready.”**

 

**Junsu excitedly stood up from the table and motioned for Yunho to come with him. With a heavy sigh, Yunho followed behind him, dragging his feet. Only once the two of them were out of sight did Jaejoong and Junsu start heading to their rooms.**

 

**Truth be told, they were not going up to their rooms to get spare clothes for the day, they simply needed to gather items they had not yet been able to grab before.**

 

**“Using trunks make the plan harder...will it not?” Jaejoong asked as they were heading up to their rooms.**

 

**“Hmm...that’s true...I didn’t really think about that…” Junsu agreed, scratching his head as he thought. “Can you fit your things inside of your clothes and boots?”**

 

**“I could try...it might not be too comfortable but...I think I should be able to do it,” Jaejoong said as he thought about what he needed to grab still. They were mainly smaller knives so he could stash those in his boots and in his waistband of his pants. “What do we do if they ask why we don’t have any chests?” he then brought up.**

 

**“Hmm...bring an empty one,” Junsu said quickly. “It won’t matter if we leave those behind in the end,” he stated with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“Alright, sounds like a plan,” Jaejoong said as he reached his room. “Whoever finishes getting ready first will come to the other person’s room?” he asked. “Then we’ll go back down together.”**

 

**“Okay,” Junsu said with a thumbs up before walking away.**

 

**~~~~**

**The Stable**

 

**Yoochun and Yunho were just getting to the stables and pulling out the horses they had used the other day when they went riding. Like usual, the horses seemed to love Yoochun and had something against Yunho.**

 

**While Yunho was trying to wrangle with the horse he had ridden the first time, Yoochun was already finished getting Jaejoong’s and Junsu’s horses ready and tethered up outside, and had even given both of them an apple for behaving so well. He was just coming inside from tethering Junsu’s horse when he was Yunho going flying back onto his butt.**

 

**“You alright there, Yunho?” Yoochun asked with a small laugh.**

 

**“I have it under control,” Yunho stated, picking himself up from the floor of the stable and brushing his butt off. “He just...spooked me...is all,” he claimed as he rubbed his slightly sore ass a bit.**

 

**“You probably spooked him first if that’s the case,” the younger pointed out while he went over to his horse’s stall and started getting it ready.**

 

**“Pft!” Yunho scoffed before going back to getting his horse ready for the ride. “I don’t see why the stable hand isn’t out here helping us,” he pointed out in a stubborn voice.**

 

**“What can we do? We already looked around and he’s nowhere to be found,” Yoochun stated. “And doing it ourselves is** **_not_ ** **the worse thing that could possibly happen,” he pointed out.**

 

**Yunho sighed and shook his head as he looked back over to his horse and smiled at it, as if that was going to make it be nicer to him.**

 

**By the time Yunho had his horse all saddled up and tethered outside, Yoochun was already waiting with his horse. Yoochun was petting his horse down the nose and waving to him with a smug smile on his face while Yunho scowled back at him. So it had taken him the entire time to get one horse ready while Yoochun had gotten three tended to...so what?**

 

**“I hope I never have to deal with horses for a long time after this,” the older scoffed while looking at the horses.**

 

**“I wouldn’t get your hopes up,” Yoochun stated. “If we’re going to be living here that means more riding with Junsu and Jaejoong,” he pointed out. “But don’t worry, the horses are bound to start liking you sooner or later. Hopefully.”**

 

**Yunho only sighed before patting his horse on its side and double checking the buckles on his saddle.**

 

**~~~~**

**Jaejoong’s Room**

 

**Jaejoong has just finished securing small knives in his clothing when there was a knock on his door. Without calling for the door to be opened, Junsu entered the room while carrying a small chest.**

 

**“Are you almost ready?” Junsu asked as he placed his chest down on Jaejoong’s table.**

 

**“Yes, I just finished tucking away the last fighting blade I have,” Jaejoong said while walking over to his now mostly empty closet and pulling out a small chest.**

 

**Since they were actually planning on eating lunch with Yunho and Yoochun, Jaejoong figured to make room of his chest and placed a thicker blanket inside that he would not mind if he lost. There were plenty more packed away anyways.**

 

**“What did you pack inside yours?” Jaejoong asked while pushing the blanket down in the chest to make it fit.**

 

**“Some clothes that are too small for me now,” Junsu explained. “That way if they check what is inside it will look like we weren’t lying,” he stated while flipping the latch on the chest and popping it open.**

 

**Jaejoong looked inside Junsu’s chest and nodded his head. That was smart thinking on his part.**

 

**“If we’re ready to go, we shouldn’t keep Yoochun and Yunho waiting for much longer,” Junsu stated while closing his chest and locking it again.**

 

**“You’re right. For all we know Yunho’s already been trampled by a horse with his luck,” Jaejoong said with a heavy sigh.**

 

**“At least he won’t have to worry about that soon,” Junsu pointed out.**

 

**“That’s if everything goes as planned,” Jaejoong stated in a worried tone.**

 

**“Everything’s in place, Jaejoong. We confirmed that yesterday,” Junsu said in a confident tone. “Unless some...unforeseen thing happens, we should be set,” he stated with a large smile.**

 

**Picking up their chests, Jaejoong and Junsu then made their way out of Jaejoong’s room and towards the back door to head to the stable. They stopped in the kitchen on the way and picked up a basket filled with food that had been prepared for them. It felt heavy, but it was nothing one of their horses could not handle.**

 

**“Yoochun!” Junsu called out when they saw the horses tethered up in the field.**

**  
****“Junsu!” Yoochun called back and he jogged up to the younger and took the chest he was carrying from him.**

 

**Junsu happily swung the picnic basket he was carrying and walked with Yoochun to his horse.**

 

**Jaejoong smiled and watched as Yunho tried to control his horse which seemed to be a bit roudy this afternoon. It was not until he got close to his own horse that Yunho came over to him and helped him to secure his chest in place.**

 

**They all checked and then double checked their knots to ensure nothing would fall off their horses on the way. As soon as that was finished, Jaejoong unlocked Yunho’s ankle shackles and Junsu did the same with Yoochun. They then all untethered their horses and saddled up.**

 

**“Are we all ready?” Jaejoong asked, turning his horse around to face the rest of them.**

 

**The three of them looked at each other and nodded their heads. Jaejoong and Junsu smiled at each other in anticipation and worry before Jaejoong turned his horse around to start leading them away.**

 

**Before their horses took more than a couple of steps, there was a shout to them that made all of them groan, and Jaejoong and Junsu curse under their breath.**

 

**“Do not think you are leaving without an escort!” Changmin called as he approached them on foot.**

 

**“Ch-Changmin…” Jaejoong said with a fake, friendly smile on his face. “I didn’t know you would be coming along today today. We were hoping to have some alone time with these two.”**

 

**“Your Highness,” Changmin said with a slight chuckle. “You should know you can’t go places with them while unescorted. You never know what they might try to do.”**

 

**“Changmin, I-”**

 

**“Wait for here while I go ready my horse,” Changmin stated, interrupting Jaejoong. “It will only take a couple of minutes.”**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu exchanged worried glances while Yunho and Yoochun watched Changmin disappear into the stable to ready his horse. This was one of those unforeseen events they had been hoping not to encounter. Not only that, but this was probably the worse that could have possibly happened.**

 

**As they sat on their horses, Jaejoong and Junsu continued exchanging glances and having a silent conversation about if they should try and make a run for it on their horses. After the short conversation, however, they came to the conclusion it would only get them in trouble with Changmin, and cause more problems, if they did do it. That was the good thing about the two of them knowing each other their entire lives though, they could have short, silent conversations like that and make it look completely normal.**

 

**Within a couple of minutes, Changmin came trotting out on his horse and joined the four of them. He sat up straight and glanced over at Yunho and Yoochun, scoffing slightly as he rolled his eyes at them.**

 

**“Shall we get going now, Your Highness?” Changmin asked, positioning his horse behind the four of them, now with a smile plastered on his face.**

 

**Jaejoong gave Changmin a bored look before turning his horse around without saying anything to him. So the five of them were off, keeping silent the majority of the time as they traveled.**

 

**At least the whole journey went well this time. Yunho had been clutching onto the reins of his horse as if his life depended on it, but at least he did not end up falling off this time around. For him, that was something to celebrate, especially since his horse had gotten slightly frisky during the ride for some reason and had tried to buck him off slightly.**

 

**When they finally arrived at their destination, Changmin made sure to be the first one off and went over to Jaejoong.**

 

**“Do you need help, Your Highness?” Changmin asked while sending a glare over towards Yunho.**

 

**“Unless you want me to knee you in the crotch again, I would take a couple steps away before it’s too late,” Jaejoong threatened through gritted teeth.**

 

**Changmin stared at Jaejoong for a couple of seconds before nodding his head slightly and taking a few of steps away from him. Only once he was a good distance away did Jaejoong dismount from his horse.**

 

**Junsu and Yoochun followed suit and dismounted as well, followed by Yunho who less than gracefully dismounted as well.**

 

**Yunho then went over to Jaejoong and helped him untie the chest from his horse. Jaejoong opened it and pulled the cover out, which Yunho helped lay out while Junsu and Yoochun got down his chest and the picnic basket.**

 

**While Jaejoong and Yunho sat on the blanket and waited for Junsu and Yoochun to get to them, Jaejoong leaned over towards Yunho.**

 

**“Yunho, can you promise me something?” Jaejoong questioned.**

 

**“Are you finally going to let me punch Changmin in his smug face or something?” Yunho asked in an excited voice, knowing that was not what Jaejoong was going to say, but really hoping it would be. “Because if you tell me to, I have no problem keeping that promise!” he stated before cracking his knuckles and shooting a glare in Changmin’s direction.**

 

**“While that would be quite entertaining to watch, that’s not what I was going to ask,” Jaejoong said with a small laugh.**

 

**“Then what is it?” the older questioned, scooting closer to Jaejoong.**

 

**Jaejoong sadly pushed Yunho away before looking over towards Changmin who was eyeing them carefully. Yunho also looked and understood, making him sadly distance himself some from Jaejoong.**

 

**“When I ask you to do something today...do it without questioning me,” Jaejoong stated.**

 

**“I already told you I’d do whatever you wanted today,” Yunho said, cocking his head slightly to the side.**

 

**“I-I know…” Jaejoong said with a nod of his head. “I just...I want to make sure to remind you,” he said.**

 

**“I’ll do whatever you ask me to, Jaejoong. I promise,” Yunho said with a tender smile.**

 

**“Thank you,” Jaejoong said.**

 

**Jaejoong then turned his head to look over at Junsu and Yoochun and saw the two of them talking. Most likely, Junsu was asking Yoochun the same question just to make sure nothing went wrong today. Today all depending on things going perfectly, all without Changmin overhearing, or suspecting, anything**

 

**Once Junsu and Yoochun were done talking, they came over with his chest and the picnic basket. Changmin was standing watch again, so that gave them some time to enjoy together. Jaejoong and Junsu still needed to explain things to Yunho and Yoochun about today, but they had to make it seem like just another day out.**

 

**In the middle of their lunch, when Changmin had wandered a little farther away from them, Jaejoong and Junsu pulled Yunho and Yoochun in closer to them.**

 

**“You two need to listen to us,” Jaejoong stated in his most serious voice.**

 

**“Woah...what’s with the sudden attitude change?” Yunho asked with a shocked expression. “We’re just having a nice, relaxing afternoon out…” he stated.**

 

**“Jaejoong’s right,” Junsu then said in a serious tone. “What we are about to tell you is important,” he explained while looking between Jaejoong and Junsu.**

 

**Yunho and Yoochun looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces before turning back towards Jaejoong and Junsu and nodding their heads. They had no idea what was going on, but promised that they would do whatever the two of them asked them too.**

 

**“So...we have a plan…” Jaejoong began saying as they all leaned in closer to each other so Changmin would have no way of overhearing.**

 

**Things were about to get more interesting for them.**

 


	56. We Are Free

**“So...we have a plan…” Jaejoong began saying as they all leaned in closer to each other so Changmin would not overhear.**

 

**“A plan?” Yoochun questioned, becoming even more curious about what they were going to be asked to do. “What kind of plan?”**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu looked at each other nervously before turning their attention back towards Yunho and Yoochun.**

 

**“How good are you at acting?” Junsu questioned.**

 

**“Acting? Um...alright I guess...” Yunho said, now even more confused and curious as to why they would care about their acting skills.**

 

**“Do you two think you could act angry with us?” Jaejoong then questioned. “I mean like...angry when we were first your captives,” he explained so Yunho and Yoochun would understand better what they were expecting from them.**

 

**“So...pure hatred basically,” Yoochun said with his head tilted to the side, wondering why they would need to act like that.**

 

**“I can do that,” Yunho said after a couple seconds of silence. “So...what’s this plan you two have?” he questioned.**

 

**For the next couple of minutes, Jaejoong and Junsu took time explaining what they had planned out. Yunho and Yoochun paid close attention to what they were telling them and agreed to go along with the plan, just like they had promised. The only thing that Jaejoong and Junsu did not want to share was what they knew they knew Yunho and Yoochun would be mad over. That was for Jaejoong and Junsu to spring on them to make things seem more real and believable.**

 

**There was also one slight part of the plan that both Yunho and Yoochun found a bit...unnerving.**

 

**“What exactly do you mean by...force you to the edge of the cliff?” Yunho questioned, even cringing slightly at the thought of it.**

 

**“Bring us to the edge,” Jaejoong stated as if it was an obvious thing to do.**

 

**“But...that’s a long drop!” Yunho whispered in shock.**

 

**“I’ve seen the drop from that cliff,” Junsu added in. “I would guess it’s about forty feet.”**

 

**At that, Yunho’s mouth dropped open and he turned to look at Jaejoong and Junsu in horror.**

 

**“Jaejoong...I can’t bring you that close to the edge…” Yunho said while shaking his head.**

 

**“Yunho...you said you would do whatever I asked you to do today,” Jaejoong pointed out. “So...please...just do it,” he said in a begging voice. “If you don’t, the plan might not work...no...I know it** **_won’t_ ** **work.”**

 

**“What, exactly, is the outcome of this whole plan suppose to be?” Yunho questioned.**

 

**“Just...trust us,” Jaejoong said, looking first and Yunho and then at Yoochun.**

 

**Even though Yunho and Yoochun were a bit hesitant about bringing Jaejoong and Junsu that close to a big drop, they nodded their heads in agreement. At least they were not going over the edge.**

 

**After everything was explained to Yunho and Yoochun, the four of them went back to eating their lunch. Yunho and Yoochun spent some time whispering to each other about what they were going to argue about to make things really convincing to Changmin. When they had a plan, they nodded towards Jaejoong and Junsu to let them know.**

 

**Now, any time was fair game to start arguing. They just had to make sure it was not at an awkward time where Changmin would catch on to their plan.**

 

**Their lunch continued with Changmin coming closer to them and then drifting away again. It was like he was paying more attention to Jaejoong and Junsu this time around. It was getting annoying, but no matter how many times Jaejoong asked Changmin to stop snooping around so close to them, the man brushed it off.**

 

**In a couple more minutes, Changmin approached Jaejoong and tapped him on the shoulder.**

 

**“Your Highness,” Changmin said. “May I please speak with you in private quickly?” he asked, offering him a hand to get up.**

 

**“I’m sure what you have to say can be said in front of everyone else,” Jaejoong stated while he remained seated.**

 

**“I would prefer not to say it in front of...them…” Changmin said in a disgusted tone while pointing at Yunho and Yoochun.**

 

**With a heavy sigh, and leaning his head forward, Jaejoong stood up on his own. He gave Changmin a bored look, showing he was not entertained with having his afternoon disrupted.**

 

**“Follow me please, Your Highness,” Changmin said as he started leading Jaejoong into a small forest that was off to the side.**

 

**“Is there a reason we need to go into the forest?” Jaejoong questioned while he followed him.**

 

**“More privacy,” Changmin stated without turning back to look at Jaejoong. “Just follow me a bit more,” he said, making a waving motion with his hand.**

 

**The two of them only walked about a minute more into the forest before Changmin stopped walking and turned to face Jaejoong with a smile on his face.**

 

**“So what is this all about?” Jaejoong asked, crossing his hands over his chest.**

 

**Changmin slowly approached Jaejoong, causing the younger to back up. Jaejoong continued watching Changmin as he backed up farther and farther until his back hit a large tree.**

 

**Slowly, Changmin kept approaching him, but Jaejoong was not in the mood to play around with the older. Quickly, Jaejoong drew one of his many hidden blades and pointed it at him with a stern look on his face.**

 

**“Oh, there’s no need for weapons, Jaejoong,” Changmin tisked at the younger, as he drew his sword and pushed Jaejoong’s to the side.**

 

**Lowering his blade, Jaejoong relaxed a little more. Maybe Changmin had not lured him in here to try and mess around with him. Maybe he actually had a real purpose.**

 

**Nope.**

 

**Jaejoong was wrong.**

 

**As soon as his sword was by his side, Changmin slid his into his sheath and pushed one of his arms across the younger’s chest to keep him in place.**

 

**“Ouch! Changmin! Let go!” Jaejoong stated as he tried clawing at the man’s arm. Too bad he had on chainmail so his attempts did nothing.**

 

**“You realize you** **_will_ ** **have to choose a queen soon. Right?” Changmin questioned.**

 

**“What does it matter to you?” Jaejoong asked while trying to shove the older off of him.**

 

**Changmin let out a small chuckle and then leaned in towards Jaejoong to whisper into his ear.**

 

**“Once you’re forced to marry, what do you think will happen to your personal servant?” Changmin questioned. “He’s not going to be needed anymore,” he added.**

 

**“Nothing’s going to happen to Yunho, because he’s** **_my_ ** **personal servant. I would have to relieve him of his duty for anything to be able to happen to him” Jaejoong stated through clenched teeth, although after today it was not going to matter.**

 

**“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Changmin stated. “But...if you take my offer, and become mine to use once you’re married...I could promise you his protection,” he explained with a pleased smirk on his face.**

 

**Jaejoong scoffed and rolled his eyes, knowing that even if the marriage was going to happen, and if he did choose to listen to Changmin, that Yunho would be no safer. If there was one important lesson he had learned from being back in the kingdom with both Yunho and Changmin around...is that he could not trust Changmin when it came to promises regarding Yunho.**

 

**“Changmin...why don’t we wait until the time comes. Hm?” Jaejoong said while leaning his head away from the older’s. “Now if you don’t mind...I need to get back out there before they think something has happened between us,” the younger stated.**

 

**This time, Changmin actually released Jaejoong and allowed the younger to push away from the tree.**

 

**Jaejoong was a bit surprised that Changmin had listened to him so easily. He dusted himself off and sent a small glare Changmin’s way before heading off back to Junsu, Yunho, and Yoochun.**

 

**“You never know when he’s going to turn on you,” Changmin called after Jaejoong in a serious tone.**

 

**Jaejoong ignored that comment and continued walking until he was out of the forest and heading back to everyone else.**

 

**When he sat back down, Yunho instantly scooted closer to him, watching to see when Changmin would come out of the forest as well.**

 

**“What was that about?” the older asked. “What business did he have with you?”**

 

**“He was just being annoying and trying to make me angry,” Jaejoong said, turning around in time just to see Changmin coming out from the forest with a smug look on his face.**

 

**The only thing any of them wanted to do was ignore Changmin, so that is what they decided to do. They still had food to finish anyways. Plus, they had to carry out their plan. The plan that Yunho and Yoochun still did not fully know about.**

 

**They killed about half an hour before they started talking again. With Jaejoong and Junsu it was more of a nervous mumble, but Yunho and Yoochun were acting a bit more normal.**

 

**“So...you finished cleaning up the room?” Junsu asked as he ran his tongue over his teeth.**

 

**“Of course we did,” Yoochun replied with a pleased smile on his face.**

 

**“Although...it would have been ten times easier if we didn’t have to wear these damn shackles,” Yunho stated, giving a tug at the ones around his wrists.**

 

**“Well...the rules were set in place the day I saved you,” Jaejoong reminded him. “So...unless you have a death wish…”**

 

**“We’re trapped in a room all day with shackles on...that doesn’t make much sense to me,” Yunho stated in an annoyed tone. “Does it make sense to you, Yoochun?” he questioned.**

 

**“Of course not! What’s the harm in removing these damn things if we’re stuck in a room all day?” Yoochun questioned.**

 

**“That isn’t our call to make,” Jaejoong pointed out.**

 

**“So the king can’t make decisions on his own?” Yunho questioned.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu looked at each other with confused expressions before it clicked that this was probably what Yunho and Yoochun had discussed doing. It was a good subject to argue about, considering this could be a very real topic of debate.**

 

**“I can make any decisions I want!” Jaejoong stated, standing up to show his dominance over Yunho and Yoochun.**

 

**That action and all the raised voices, however, was enough to draw in Changmin’s attention to them.**

 

**“Your Highness, what’s going on here?” Changmin questioned as he came closer.**

 

**“Nothing to worry yourself about, Changmin. Just leave Junsu and me to handle this, since they’re our servants,” Jaejoong stated in a serious and commanding tone.**

 

**Changmin was not sure if he wanted to do as Jaejoong told him, but figured that would be the best decision. If things went wrong between Jaejoong and Yunho right now, for all he knows there would be a larger chance of him wanting to get together later.**

 

**“Why can’t you trust us!?” Yunho shouted, standing up as well and approaching Jaejoong with an angered look in his eyes.**

 

**_Damn...Yunho’s really taking this seriously,_ ** **Jaejoong thought to himself as he could not help but take a couple of steps back.**

 

**Junsu was the next to stand up as he went over towards Yunho to try and pull him away from Jaejoong.**

 

**“How can you make the accusation that we don’t trust you!?” Junsu asked as he pulled at Yunho’s arm to stop him from walking.**

 

**Yunho shrugged off Junsu’s arm and glared at him with furious eyes.**

 

**“Yoochun, you should take care of your...master...or...sir...whatever you want to call him,” Yunho spat out venomously.**

 

**Taking his cue, Yoochun stood up from the blanket as well and approached Junsu. Doing the same as Jaejoong though, Junsu started backing up.**

 

**“Your Highness!” Changmin called.**

 

**“Stay out of this, Changmin!” Jaejoong shouted while keeping his eyes on Yunho. “We have to teach them who’s in control at times like this!”**

 

**Changmin paced back and forth a little with his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready for action, but stayed back and observed what was happening.**

 

**“Even right now, why won’t you take these shackles off?” Yoochun questioned, giving another tug at the chains.**

 

**“Isn’t that quite obvious now?” Junsu replied. “Look at how you’re acting up!”**

 

**“If we had you completely free right now, who knows what could’ve happened to us by now!” Jaejoong stated as he drew closer and closer to the edge.**

 

**Both Jaejoong and Junsu kept taking small glances back to ensure they would not go toppling over the edge as they backed up. That would not end well for them, considering Changmin would most likely come to chop off Yunho’s and Yoochun’s heads.**

 

**“We wouldn’t be having this argument if you would’ve let us have more freedom from these damn things in the first place!” Yunho shouted, getting even closer to Jaejoong.**

 

**Wanting to make things look more real, Jaejoong quickly drew one of his hidden blades out from one of his hiding places. Yunho did not have to fake a shocked expression when the blade suddenly appeared, gleaming in the light. At first, he took a couple of steps back from Jaejoong, but after looking at the younger’s position and how he was holding the blade, he then approached him again.**

 

**Jaejoong stood his ground as Yunho came closer, but what happened next he was not expecting.**

 

**Yunho approached Jaejoong, grabbed onto his arm and had him spinning around until he was being held against the older’s chest with his blade against his own throat.**

 

**“Not bad…” Jaejoong whispered while panting.**

 

**“Not bad yourself,” Yunho panted back in a whisper.**

 

**Since Junsu and Yoochun had not been expecting this to happen, they were both frozen in their spots as they watched.**

 

**“Yunho…” Junsu called out in a low voice. “Do** **_not_ ** **do anything stupid. If you kill Jaejoong, both you and Yoochun are going to end up dead,” he stated.**

 

**Yunho scoffed before lowering the blade and giving Jaejoong a hard shove away from him. Since Jaejoong was not expecting that to happen, he went flying forwards towards the edge of the cliff.**

 

**Junsu saw the force Jaejoong was pushed with and ran forward, grabbing onto him right before he lost his balance. If that would have happened, no doubt he would have toppled off the edge and down the forty foot drop. Only once Junsu had Jaejoong balanced again did they turn around, Jaejoong looking terrified for real.**

 

**“Your Highness!” Changmin shouted louder this time, drawing his blade and taking a couple steps closer to them.**

 

**“No, Changmin!” Jaejoong called, this time averting his eyes towards the man. “We can handle this!”**

 

**“Your Highness!” Changmin called again, sounding tense.**

 

**“Changmin...stay back! I am not telling you again!” Jaejoong called with as much authority as he could manage.**

 

**Changmin stood with his sword drawn, ready to attack if he needed to, but once again obeyed Jaejoong’s order.**

 

**_It’s good that he’s choosing now of all times to listen to me...but he’s smart enough to know this is too dangerous of a situation to just rush in and risk us falling off..._ ** **Jaejoong said to himself as he steadied his breathing.**

 

**Yunho and Yoochun approached Jaejoong and Junsu once again, but with no place to go, the two just stood there. Their plan was almost complete, Yunho and Yoochun just needed to get a little closer to them so they could talk.**

 

**With a couple more steps, the four of them were close enough to each other. Jaejoong and Junsu nervously looked at each other, at the drop, and then towards Yunho and Yoochun.**

 

**“Do you trust us one hundred percent?” Jaejoong whispered to both of them as the wind picked up and carried his voice away.**

 

**“Yes,” both Yunho and Yoochun whispered back in unison.**

 

**“Then...on the count of three, grab us, hold on tight, and push us over the edge. There’s a small walkway that’s hidden by the cliff that we’ll need to get to. Changmin won’t be able to see us from there,” Jaejoong whispered back.**

 

**Right away, both Yunho’s and Yoochun’s faces went pale. They could not believe what Jaejoong had just told them to do. That was the forty foot drop!**

 

**“On the count of three,” Junsu whispered.**

 

**Yunho and Yoochun felt so nervous about what Jaejoong and Junsu had planned that they forgot what they had been arguing about. Their minds were completely blank right now. Jumping off a forty foot cliff was not something they had on their list of things to do today!**

 

**“You have until the count of three to lower that blade and we will forgive you two for what you have done today!” Jaejoong shouted all of the sudden, snapping Yunho and Yoochun back to reality.**

 

**“Do you think we’ll really fall for that!?” Yoochun shouted back.**

 

**“One!” Jaejoong called out loudly.**

 

**“Shit...you’re serious!?” Yunho whispered to both Jaejoong and Junsu.**

 

**“Two!” Jaejoong called next.**

 

**“Wait, wait, wait!” Yoochun whispered.**

 

**“Shit...they really are serious…” Yunho stated under his breath.**

 

**“You’ve got that right,” Junsu added in a nervous tone as he swallowed hard.**

 

**“Three!” Jaejoong shouted.**

 

**Without thinking, Yunho and Yoochun launched themselves towards Jaejoong and Junsu, toppling them over the edge. They all fell while screaming, and plunged into the cold water below them.**

 

**Changmin had almost no time to react and ran as fast as he could over to the edge of the cliff. Frantically, he looked down but could not see any of them. There were no bubbles or anything to show where they might be. There were just the waves that came splashing up against the rocky cliff face.**

 

**When the four of them had plunged into the water, Yunho had helped Jaejoong swim under the surface and Yoochun and Junsu had worked together. Through the panic Jaejoong instantly went into, Yunho managed to help keep him calm and safe.**

 

**Somehow, they all managed to make it to the small walkway Jaejoong had mentioned. They then quickly shuffled onto it and back themselves up against the slick rock to get as far away from the edge as possible. The four of them quickly caught their breaths and moved their wet hair from their eyes so they could actually see.**

 

**“Your Highness!” Changmin frantically called from above.**

 

**Everyone remained silent as they listened to Changmin shouting for them repeatedly. They had no idea how long they were waiting for, but they eventually faintly heard Changmin riding away on his horse. No doubt he was going back to the castle to report what had just happened and to get a search party out immediately.**

 

**“We have to move...now…” Jaejoong panted as he wiped water from his eyes and looked at the others. “Carefully now, the ledge isn’t too wide and it’s slick,” he stated while motioning for them to start going.**

 

**Yunho was the first to start moving, followed by Jaejoong, then Junsu and Yoochun bringing up the rear. Carefully, they made their way along the ledge until the cliff turned the corner. When that happened, Yunho and Yoochun laid eyes on what Jaejoong and Junsu had been hiding from them.**

 

**A ship.**

 

**The ship was anchored not too far away from the side of the cliff, but it was still going to be a bit of a swim to reach it. Jaejoong knew this part was going to have to come and knew he would need to rely on Yunho for his help.**

 

**“Before we swim out there, this might help,” Jaejoong stated as he pulled a key out and showed it to Yunho.**

 

**Quickly he set to work on unchaining the man’s shackles and threw them into the ocean along with the key. There would be no use for them ever again.**

 

**Junsu quickly did the same with Yoochun’s shackles, making sure to throw the shackles and key as far into the ocean as he could manage.**

 

**“Alright, let’s go,” Junsu stated as soon as they were all ready.**

 

**Yunho assisted Jaejoong as best as he could to the boat and led him to the side where a rope ladder was hanging down. He made sure Jaejoong was the first to start climbing and then headed up after him to ensure he would not fall.**

 

**Once Jaejoong and Yunho were safely on board, Junsu and Yoochun headed out and did the same thing, with Junsu climbing up first and Yoochun following quickly after.**

 

**Just when Junsu and Yoochun made it to the deck and laid down panting, Jaejoong and Yunho were pulling up the anchor. As soon as it was up, Jaejoong ran to the wheel of the ship and started steering it away from the cliff. He knew what direction they needed to head in order not to be spotted. While worked on doing that, Yunho dropped the sails as quickly as he could so they could move faster.**

 

**By the time all of this was done, Junsu and Yoochun had caught their breaths and were standing on the deck, watching from the direction they had left from. They knew that before Changmin could make it back with more guards that they would be far enough away.**

 

**“Where exactly are we sailing to?” Yunho questioned, coming up to the wheel to join Jaejoong.**

 

**“Somewhere far away where they don’t know us,” Jaejoong responded.**

 

**“What about food and clothes?” Yoochun asked as he and Junsu joined them up by the wheel.**

 

**“We have plenty of food to last us for quite some time,” Jaejoong replied. “The man who we went to in order to have this ship built helped to supply us with quite a bit,” he explained.**

 

**“And as for clothes, Jaejoong and I brought the vast majority of ours along and even bought some in the village this past week,” Junsu explained.**

 

**“So this must have been the reason you two were gone all the time for these past couple of days,” Yunho stated in awe. “You were getting all of this ready!”**

 

**“Exactly!” Jaejoong stated with a large smile. “Sorry we couldn’t tell you about any of this,” he said with a tinge of guilt in his voice.**

 

**“It would just be a lot more believable if you two had no idea what we were planning for today,” Junsu explained while looking up at Yoochun.**

 

**“I can’t blame you for wanting it to seem authentic,” Yoochun stated with an understanding nod of his head. “But the whole...jumping off the cliff and into the ocean part...well...could have done with a bit more warning about that,” he mentioned.**

 

**“A bit...that should have been told to us with the rest of the plan at the beginning of the picnic!” Yunho exclaimed. “Now we’re soaking wet and I think you took about twenty years off my life.”**

 

**“More like forty,” Yoochun stated. “One for each foot we fell.”**

 

**“Oh stop exaggerating,” Junsu said as he slapped Yoochun on his arm. “We should go get changed first while Jaejoong and Yunho stay out here to steer, and then they can go when we get back,” he offered as an idea.**

 

**“That’s a good idea,” Jaejoong stated. “Oh, and we’ll most likely have to sail through the night for a week or so to ensure we don’t get caught if they do send out a search party by ship,” he mentioned.**

 

**“It’s not the safest thing to do but...I agree,” Junsu stated. “We can talk about that once we’re all changed,” he said, pulling at Yoochun’s sleeve to get him moving.**

 

**“Don’t  take too long!” Jaejoong called after them, knowing what may happen when they get naked together in their room.**

 

**Once Junsu and Yoochun were gone from the deck, Yunho came up behind Jaejoong and hugged him tightly.**

 

**“We are free,” Yunho whispered into his ear. “Now all we need to do is pick up a crew.”**

 

**“We can do that as we go along. I’m in no rush,” Jaejoong stated with a small laugh as he felt Yunho’s breath upon his neck.**

 

**“Less crew means less people to hear you scream when I fuck you hard into our bed,” the older stated, nuzzling his head into the younger’s neck.**

 

**“I agree, but we’ll need them to help tend to the ship,” Jaejoong stated. “But for now...we can enjoy our time with just the four of us.”**

 

**As he stood there, Jaejoong thought back to the letter he had hastily written and left on the table in his room.**

 

**To Whomever Finds This,**

**I can see now that even though I have tried my best, I do not believe that I am cut out to be king and rule over the people of our beloved kingdom. The situations that have occurred while I was missing and when I returned have lead me to come to this conclusion. I know everyone hoped I would turn out like my father...but I simply cannot do it. I cannot be strong like my father and take on all of this responsibility. I cannot do a lot of things he did and make the decisions he once did. I feel like I have no authority to do so.**

**Please...make the right decision and have my uncle rule over the kingdom. A man of knowledge and experience will do much better than I ever could. I also believe you will trust him and have more faith in him than you ever did in me.**

**Do not count on seeing me again...for I do not know if I will be around. I am sorry to leave the kingdom again.. But this will be the last time I leave, for I am not planning on coming back. Sir Junsu is coming with me as well and has the same intentions as I.**

**I do not know if our plan of escape is wise or not, nor how it will end for us. But do not come looking for us. There is no point looking for dead bodies.**

 

**Your Resigning King**

**King Kim Jaejoong**

  
  


**“You’re frowning…” Yunho told him we he peaked around and saw the serious look on the younger’s face. “Are you regretting leaving already?”**

 

**“I’ll never regret leaving the kingdom,” Jaejoong said with a shake of his head. “I’m just curious how things will go and how we’ll do living like this.”**

 

**“I am a former pirate captain,” Yunho reminded him with a smug smile. “We’ll do just fine.”**

 

**Jaejoong chuckled and nodded his head before turning the wheel a bit. He had all the faith he needed in Yunho to keep them all alive. They just would not go on killing rampages like pirates, because that is not what they were now. They were travelers.**

 

**Yunho quickly flipped Jaejoong around so he was facing him and placed his hands on the wheel to keep them from veering off course. Then, leaning in, he brought his lips down to Jaejoong’s and captured them.**

 

**This was going to be their new life now. Traveling to a new place where no one knew their faces or names, and living on the ocean. It would take some adapting for Jaejoong and Junsu, but Yunho and Yoochun could not have felt more at home to be sailing on a ship again.**

 


	57. BONUS Yoochun x Junsu

**Junsu dragged Yoochun to their new room and quickly shoved the older inside. He slammed the door shut behind him and approached Yoochun with lust filled eyes.**

 

**“I can tell someone’s in the mood,” Yoochun stated, grabbing a hold of Junsu’s hips and drawing him in closer.**

 

**“Very much so,” Junsu agreed. “We haven’t had sex in what...a week or so?” the younger asked. “I think I miss your cock just as much as you miss my tight ass.”**

 

**Yoochun wasted no time moving his hands from Junsu’s waist to his ass. He gave them a hard squeeze before pulling the younger forward so their forming erections could rub together.**

 

**“Aaaahhhh! Yoochun!” Junsu moaned out in pleasure, thrusting his hips a little at the feeling. “I’ve missed this side of you,” he stated with another small moan.**

 

**“Are you saying you don’t like the cuddly me?” Yoochun asked, pulling slightly away, which caused Junsu to groan.**

 

**“Of course not!” the younger exclaimed, pulling himself back in closer. “I loved when you were all cuddly and just held me at night. It’s just that...I haven’t touched myself or had any release, so when you touch me now...my body feels like it’s on fire,” he explained while gnawing at his bottom lip.**

 

**Yoochun reached his hand up and brushed his thumb across Junsu’s lower lip, forcing him to release it. With his hand cupping the younger’s face, Yoochun then leaned down and pressed his lips against Junsu’s. The both moaned into the kiss and Junsu soon felt himself being pushed backwards.**

 

**Since Junsu did not completely know the floor plan of the room yet, he was taken by surprise when he was pushed back onto the bed. When he fell backwards, Yoochun released him, allowing him to bounce on the bed slightly.**

 

**“Are you ready to have some fun right now?” Yoochun asked while he started stripping off his wet clothes and tossing them onto the floor, not caring where they landed.**

 

**“We can’t take too long or Jaejoong and Yunho will know what we’re doing,” Junsu pointed out while he sat up on his bed and started stripping off his clothes as well.**

 

**“So what? They already know we’re going to have sex,” Yoochun said with a small chuckle as he tossed off the last of his clothes and climbed onto the bed, pushing Junsu back down.**

 

**Junsu had only managed to get off his jacket, shirt, and boots by the time Yoochun was climbing over him, and had no choice but to abandon the thought of getting his pants off right now.**

 

**“My precious, Junsu,” Yoochun purred into his ear before giving it a hard bite.**

 

**Junsu hissed at the pain and the slight stinging sensation, but the pain slowly turned into a lust filled moan as he moved his head to the side to give Yoochun more access to his neck. For all the times they had sex in the castle, the older had never been able to mark him from fear that others would see and get suspicious. However, anything was now fair game, and they were both looking forward to that.**

 

**Yoochun slowly trailed his lips down from Junsu’s ear. He took time sucking at the younger’s neck, making sure to leave plenty of hickies along the way. All Junsu could do was wiggle around beneath him and let out breathy moans of pleasure.**

 

**When Yoochun finally reached his shoulder, he gave the skin a hard bite, hard enough to break the skin.**

 

**“Ouch! Yoochun! Stop it! That hurts!” Junsu protested while he tried pushing the man off of him as he winced in pain.**

 

**Yoochun finally released Junsu’s shoulder after a bit longer and began licking around where his teeth marks were.**

 

**“You’re mine. This is proof,” the older stated while licking around the area more so the blood would not stain the new sheets beneath them.**

 

**“You already know I’m yours, so why did you have to bite me so hard?” Junsu questioned, letting out a small whining sound as well.**

 

**“So that there** **_is_ ** **proof,” Yoochun explained, now tracing his finger over the teeth marks. “Do you feel like marking me anywhere?” he then asked.**

 

**“I will...in due time,” Junsu replied, bringing his hands up and weaving them through Yoochun’s hair so he could pull the man’s head down and start kissing him.**

 

**The two of them started kissing passionately and soon Junsu could feel a tugging at his pants. At this point, he knew Yoochun was trying to get them undone so he could pull them off. Without breaking their kiss, Junsu lifted his hips so Yoochun could pull his pants down over his butt. Junsu then worked at kicking his pants off until they were around his ankles and he was able to fling them off without any trouble.**

 

**As soon as the soaked pants hit the floor, Junsu wrapped his legs around Yoochun’s waist. The older then brought his hips down and started grinding them against Junsu’s.**

 

**They both moved their hips together, trying to get each other more aroused, while their tongues fought for dominance in their kiss. Junsu finally gave up the tongue battle when Yoochun sucked his into his mouth and made him moan louder in pleasure. Yoochun was also making him impossibly hard, making him feel like he could explode right then.**

 

**“Yoo-Yoochun…” Junsu panted out when he was finally able to turn his head to the side. “I’m going to cum soon if we keep this up,” he stated.**

 

**Licking his lips, Yoochun looked down at Junsu before lifting his hips away from the younger’s. Junsu let out a small moan of protest, but watched as Yoochun licked two of his fingers and brought them down to his entrance.**

 

**There was a hitch in Junsu’s breath as he felt Yoochun pushing one of his fingers in slowly. After not being touched down there for a week, he knew he was going to be tighter than before and that it would hurt if they went too quickly.**

 

**“Tell me if I’m hurting you,” Yoochun said as he pushed his finger the rest of the way in and started to move it.**

 

**Junsu moaned at the feeling of having something inside of him, not caring how large it was at the moment. He simply enjoyed the feeling of something moving around, and could not help but moan more when he felt Yoochun introducing a second finger into his entrance. His body shook in pleasure as Yoochun curled his fingers and moved them around more. At one point, Junsu even started thrusting his hips back to get Yoochun’s fingers in deeper.**

 

**“I’m going to add a third now,” Yoochun told him in a soothing voice while planting soft kisses to the inside of his thighs to calm him down.**

 

**Biting down on his bottom lip, Junsu nodded his head and felt as Yoochun started pushing the third finger inside of him. Junsu’s back arched off the bed slightly as Yoochun spread his fingers while they were completely inside of him.**

 

**The younger could not help from bucking his hips up when he felt Yoochun beginning to lick around his entrance. He was clutching at the covers beneath him so hard to could have sworn they were going to rip soon.**

 

**“Y-Yoochun...if you...do that…” Junsu moaned out while leaning his head back and struggling to form the rest of his sentence.**

 

**“Then let me try something a little different,” Yoochun stated.**

 

**Junsu felt the man move his tongue away from his entrance and began wondering what he was going to do next. He found out soon enough when he felt his hole being stretched open again, and then felt Yoochun lick at the inside of his hole.**

 

**“No! It’s dirty!” Junsu proclaimed, quickly moving his hands down to try and push Yoochun’s head away.**

 

**Yoochun, however, scooped up Junsu’s wrists in his free hand and pinned them to the bed. Even though Junsu tried to free himself, his body was shaking too much in pleasure to rip himself free.**

 

**His pleasure continued building, and even though Yoochun had not hit his prostate yet, he felt himself getting close to his orgasm. With his breaths getting shorter and his hips bucking up more frequently, Yoochun could tell that he was going to cum soon. Knowing this, Yoochun quickly released Junsu’s wrists and moved his hand to the younger’s erection, which he started pumping quickly.**

 

**That is what did it for Junsu. With a couple more pumps to his erection, he was screaming Yoochun’s name while spraying his cum all over his stomach and chest, along with the older’s hand.**

 

**Yoochun continued pumping Junsu’s erection while he came, but withdrew his tongue from his hole. He took a couple more seconds stretching out his ass before taking out his fingers as well. It was only once Yoochun was certain that Junsu was finished cumming that he removed his hand from the younger’s already hardening erection.**

 

**“Would you mind doing me some service now?” the older asked while staring down at Junsu, who was panting and all sweaty from his orgasm.**

 

**“Yes...let me pleasure you,” Junsu replied as he tried sitting up on the bed.**

 

**Yoochun smiled at him and moved onto the bed, laying his head down against a pillow as he waited for Junsu to get started.**

 

**The younger then straddled Yoochun and started with a quick kiss on the lips. It was enough to be a tease, but at the same time a promise more to come. Yoochun wished the kiss would have lasted longer, but Junsu was already making his way down his body before he could say anything.**

 

**Small kisses were peppered all over Yoochun’s chest, and Junsu even took time to suck on his nipples a bit for some extra pleasure. Junsu knew Yoochun must have really enjoyed that based on how he was moaning and rolling his hips slightly. Not wanting to give him too much pleasure yet, Junsu quickly continued making his way down the man’s body.**

 

**The next place Junsu payed extra attention to was Yoochun’s hip bones. The younger placed kisses along both of Yoochun’s hip bones, allowing the older’s cock to brush up against his cheeks in the process. His favorite part was feeling Yoochun’s cock eagerly twitching against his face, loving the fact that his lover was so eager. He then went and licked all the way up Yoochun’s left hip bone, which really got the older bucking his hips in pleasure. Junsu licked the same hip bone a couple more times before biting down hard like Yoochun had done to him.**

 

**Junsu could hear the man hiss out in pain as he dug his teeth in harder into the flesh until he could taste a bit of blood in his mouth. He continued biting down for a couple more seconds until he finally released his mouth to see his work.**

 

**“You have a hard bite,” Yoochun stated through gritted teeth. “Damn…that hurt.”**

 

**“I was marking you as mine,” Junsu quickly replied before he started licking at the wound he had created, lapping all the blood up until it stopped bleeding.**

 

**Once the bite mark had stopped bleeding, Junsu started licking at Yoochun’s erection. There was pre-cum dripping down his erection and onto his stomach. Junsu wasted no time engulfing Yoochun’s cock entirely.**

 

**At the sudden gesture, Yoochun could not help himself from grabbing onto Junsu’s hair and pulling his head down hard. Yoochun was pulling so hard that his cock was hitting against the back of Junsu’s throat. This caused the younger to gag and gasp for air, but Yoochun would not allow him to move.**

 

**It was only when Junsu started slapping Yoochun on his thighs that he understood what he was doing. Quickly, he removed his hands from Junsu’s head and lifted the younger’s face up.**

 

**“I’m so sorry, Junsu!” Yoochun apologized, wiping some of the drool from the younger’s chin. “I didn’t mean to! It was just so sudden, and then it felt so good…”**

 

**Junsu coughed a couple of times while shaking his head until he was able to speak again.**

 

**“It’s alright, Yoochun,” the younger stated with a small smile on his lips. “I understand that it must have felt really good. Just...try not to gag me for that long again.”**

 

**Yoochun nodded his head and Junsu then went back to work. The younger licked around the head of Yoochun’s cock a couple of times before swallowing it into his mouth again.**

 

**This time around, Yoochun did not gag him for as long as he previously had. The older still bucked his hips up, causing his erection to rub up against the back of Junsu’s throat, but he made sure to keep in mind that the younger had to breathe.**

 

**Junsu could feel as Yoochun’s erection grew in his mouth more and twitched in pleasure. He could also tell when the man was getting close to his orgasm. When he knew Yoochun was near, he started using his tongue more, and took him deeper into his mouth so the head of his erection constantly rubbed against the back of his throat. He even started to moan and hum, which he knew would drive Yoochun absolutely crazy.**

 

**With a couple more bobs of his head, Junsu felt Yoochun grip onto his hair again and force his mouth all the way down around his erection. Junsu then felt as Yoochun came into his mouth and worked hard to swallow it all down.**

 

**When Yoochun finally released him, Junsu picked up his head and was gasping for air, with cum and spit dripping from his mouth. As he caught his breath, however, he continued stroking Yoochun to get him back to his full hardness.**

 

**“Junsu...that felt fantastic…” Yoochun panted as he felt the younger’s hand running up and down his forming erection.**

 

**“Then what I’m about to do next should feel even better,” Junsu stated as he released Yoochun’s erection and straddled the man’s hips.**

 

**Yoochun could not help but smile when he saw that Junsu was already hard again when he got in this position. Clearly, sucking him off had been enough to get him hard.**

 

**Junsu grabbed onto Yoochun’s erection and pumped it a couple more times to make sure it was ready to go inside of him. When he started doing that, Yoochun moved his hands down to Junsu’s ass and pulled his cheeks apart to make it easier to slide in. Yoochun also took two fingers from each hand and inserted them into Junsu’s quivering hole, stretching him more.**

 

**“Aaahhhh! Yoochun!” Junsu cried out at feeling stretched more.**

 

**“It’s alright, Junsu. Just lower yourself down slowly,” Yoochun stated while looking up at the younger.**

 

**Nodding his head, Junsu slowly started to lower himself. As he continued sinking on to Yoochun’s cock, he expected the man to remove his fingers. When Junsu was about halfway down his erection and his fingers were still in his ass, he stopped and looked down at Yoochun.**

 

**“Keep going,” Yoochun urgered.**

 

**“It feels too big…” Junsu groaned before sinking down a little more.**

**“It’s alright, Junsu. I wouldn’t hurt you,” Yoochun stated in a calm, low voice.**

 

**With a shaky breath, Junsu continued lowering himself down until he was completely seated on his lover’s erection. His ass felt more stretched than before and he shivered from the pleasure he was feeling of Yoochun being inside of him again for the first time in about a week. Refraining from sex the other day had definitely been a great idea.**

 

**Junsu rested where he was as he adjusted to Yoochun being inside of him along with his fingers. Leaning forward, he rested his hands on Yoochun’s stomach and leaned forward a little.**

 

**After Junsu adjusted a little bit more to his position, he moved his hips slightly, which in turn made Yoochun thrust up a little in pleasure. Yoochun wanted Junsu to make the first move so he would know he is comfortable and that he would not be hurting him.**

 

**“Are you ready now, Junsu? Can you start moving?” Yoochun questioned.**

 

**“I think I can now,” Junsu stated with a small nod of his head before lifting himself up a little and dropping back down.**

 

**Junsu repeated the movement a couple more times before he lifted himself up more and really started to move his hips. His pace quickly picked up as he got used to the stretched feeling in his ass.**

 

**A couple of shaky moans left Junsu’s mouth as he moved his hips more and grinded against Yoochun’s. The older wanted so badly to grab onto Junsu’s hips and help him move faster and harder, but he also wanted to let him be more in control. At least for now.**

 

**“It’s so good~!” Junsu moaned as he felt the way Yoochun sunk deeper into him.**

 

**“Ride me good,” Yoochun moaned slightly as he bit his bottom lip and watched Junsu bounce on top of him.**

 

**“Fuck, I want more!” the younger then groaned loudly as he leaned his head back slightly.**

 

**After a couple more thrusts from Junsu, Yoochun could not hold back any more and pulled his fingers out from the younger’s ass. Junsu ground his hips against Yoochun’s even harder when the man did that and threw his head back. Now that Yoochun’s cock was the only thing filling his ass, he could feel it throbbing against him and that seemed to turn him on even more.**

 

**Junsu felt as Yoochun gripped his hips tightly and urged him to move again. Doing what the older wanted, Junsu started moving his hips up and down once more, this time with Yoochun setting the pace and thrusting his hips up as well.**

 

**The room filled with the sounds of their slapping flesh and moans of pleasure. The smell of sex was also very strong, but neither of them minded that.**

 

**“Yoochun...harder...thrust into me harder!” Junsu begged as he slammed his body down again and swiveled his hips.**

 

**The man was now hitting his prostate each time they moved, causing Junsu to feel extra pleasure. If they continued going like this, there was no doubt in Junsu’s mind that he would be cumming soon.**

 

**“You mean like this!?” Yoochun asked as he really thrust his hips up.**

 

**There was nothing else Junsu could do except moan loudly and hold onto Yoochun for support. Now that the man was moving his hips, Junsu almost felt like he was going to get bucked off if he was not paying attention.**

 

**The two of them continued moving like this until Yoochun decided to switch things up. Slowly, while still keeping his hold on Junsu, he sat up and positioned them so Junsu was sitting in his lap. They stopped moving momentarily so they could kiss and enjoy each other a bit more, but then Yoochun flipped them over so Junsu was the one laying on the bed.**

 

**As soon as Junsu’s back met with the mattress, Yoochun wasted no time in plowing into the younger. The bed was creaking beneath them as Yoochun set a new, faster, and harder pace than before.**

 

**Bringing his hands up, Junsu clawed at Yoochun’s back in pleasure. He could not help it, he just needed something to hang onto. Junsu heard as Yoochun hissed in pain and knew he was probably leaving marks on the man’s back. Regardless, he could not stop himself from scratching him repeatedly.**

 

**The pain he was bringing Yoochun, however, just seemed to make the man plow into him harder and faster.**

 

**“Close...I’m close, Yoochun!” Junsu cried out, now wrapping his legs around the man’s waist again, making sure to pull him in closer so he could get deeper inside of him.**

 

**“Then let me make you cum,” Yoochun stated, bringing one of his hands up to Junsu’s leaking erection.**

 

**As soon as Yoochun started pumping Junsu’s erection, the younger started moving his hips more and crying out louder. He loved the feeling of Yoochun’s large hand around his leaking cock, jerking him off so well and playing with the head.**

 

**Junsu only had enough time to open his eyes to see Yoochun lowering his head and pressing their lips together. Right away, Junsu opened his mouth and invited Yoochun’s tongue into his mouth. It was while they were kissing that Yoochun pushed him over the edge and into his orgasm.**

 

**Crying into their kiss, Junsu clung onto Yoochun’s body as the man continued moving inside of him. With how tight he was from his orgasm and how hard Yoochun was moving inside of him, he was drained of every last drop of cum he had inside of him.**

 

**His body was extra sensitive now and Yoochun continued thrusting inside of him so he could reach his release. Junsu’s legs had fallen down from around his hips and were laying lifelessly on the bed. The younger had also lowered his arms, which were now clinging onto the covers beneath him as he leaned his head back and gasped in pleasure.**

 

**“Get ready to be filled with my cum,” Yoochun stated as his thrusts started to become more sporadic. “I’m going to pump you full of it.”**

 

**Junsu’s only response was a loud moan, purely because he brain could not function right now with how much pleasure he was in. His eyes would barely stay open and he felt like he would pass out when Yoochun came inside of him.**

 

**With only a couple more thrusts, Junsu felt Yoochun bury his entire length inside of him and felt as his cum filled his ass entirely up. Yoochun’s erection twitched inside of Junsu as he came, releasing more cum than Junsu thought was possible.**

 

**After Yoochun was done cumming, he slowly pulled out of Junsu and stared down at the younger.**

 

**“Junsu?” Yoochun called, leaning forward and giving the younger a peck on the cheek. “Junsu?” he called again when he did not get a response, this time tapping him on the cheek.**

 

**Smiling a little, Yoochun then moved Junsu’s hair from his eyes and looked down at him for a little longer. Junsu had passed out from all the pleasure.**

 

**Carefully getting up from the bed without disturbing Junsu, Yoochun looked around and went through a door to find the bathroom. Quickly, he grabbed a small towel that was sitting on a shelf and brought it out to clean Junsu a bit. Only after he cleaned the younger did he clean himself off as well. Junsu always came first after they were done with sex, since he felt the younger was his responsibility.**

 

**Once they were both clean enough, Yoochun went over to a large wardrobe sitting in the room and pulled it open. He was almost shocked by how much clothes came bulging out and wondered if he was ever going to get the door to close again.**

 

**With a task in mind, however, he quickly pulled out clothes for both him and Junsu. Yoochun quickly got dressed and then placed Junsu’s clothes over a chair so he could attempt waking the younger again.**

 

**“Junsu…” Yoochun lightly called. “Come on, Junsu. You need to get up,” he said, giving the younger a small kiss on the lips.**

 

**Yoochun continued nudging Junsu lightly and calling to him until he finally started opening his eyes.**

 

**“Yoochun? How long was I out?” Junsu asked as he came more to his senses.**

 

**“Mmm...maybe around fifteen minutes,” Yoochun stated. “But you need to get dressed so Jaejoong and Yunho can go to their room and change,” he explained.**

 

**“You know they’ll end up having sex like we just did,” Junsu said while slowly sitting up.**

 

**“Then that’s even more reason for us to get moving,” Yoochun said as he went over and grabbed Junsu’s clothes from the chair he had placed them on. “We had our fun, so they should get to have theirs.”**

 

**Junsu nodded his head in agreement as he started pulling on his clothes. Once he was dressed, he stood up from the bed and started walking towards the door. As he did so, however, he noticed he had a limp from being plowed into so hard by Yoochun.**

 

**“Sorry if you’re a bit sore,” Yoochun apologized as he opened the door.**

 

**“It’s alright. I enjoyed it a lot, so I’ll forgive you,” Junsu stated, leaning up to give Yoochun a quick kiss before they ventured back onto the deck.**

 


	58. BONUS Yunho x Jaejoong

Jaejoong and Yunho were standing together talking when they saw Junsu and Yoochun heading their way. It was about time the two of them were coming back, considering they were still soaking wet in their clothes and were getting cold even though the sun was still out. If one thing was clear, however, it was that Junsu was limping.

 

“Well...we know what was keeping them,” Yunho said with a smirk on his face.

 

“Hey, we want to do the same thing. Can you blame them?” Jaejoong asked, smiling up at Yunho. “And now that they’re back...we can go and do that,” he added while giving him a small nudge.

 

Yunho smiled back down at Jaejoong before returning his attention to Junsu and Yoochun again.

 

“Did you go too rough on him, Yoochun!?” Yunho called from wheel.

 

“I just...bumped my knee really hard!” Junsu called back before Yoochun could reply.

 

“What? You bumped into something and then fell back on his cock!?” Yunho called again before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

 

Jaejoong could not help but smile and laugh a little because of how Junsu was trying to hide the fact that he and Yoochun just had sex. Even more so because his friend’s face was turning a deep shade of red.

 

“Well...now that you two are back, Yunho and I need to get changed into some dry clothes,” Jaejoong stated after clearing his throat. “Come on, Yunho,” the younger said as he tugged on the man’s sleeve to get him walking.

 

“Are you going to go fuck now!?” Junsu called after, since he did not want to be the only one embarrassed.

 

“No!” Jaejoong shouted.

 

“Yes we are!” Yunho quickly said after. “We’re going to go have a nice, hard, brutal, fucking!” he exclaimed, switching positions with Jaejoong so he was pulling him along now.

 

It was not hard for Yunho to find the room Jaejoong and him would be sharing from now on. He quickly flung the door open and threw Jaejoong inside before closing and locking it.

 

“Why did you have to say that to them?” Jaejoong asked as soon as he regained his footing from being tossed into the room.

 

“Because they already know,” Yunho answered, stripping off his shirt before approaching Jaejoong and pinning him against the nearest wall.

 

Jaejoong’s back hit against the wall, causing him to let out a small grunt of pain. He knew Yunho was eager to fuck, but he also knew the man would want to play around.

 

He was right.

 

Yunho instantly moved his hand to the front of Jaejoong’s pants and started squeezing the younger. Jaejoong let out a small moan and attempted to push Yunho’s hand away, because he would rather start all of this on the bed. Because of his eagerness, Yunho was not going to put up with Jaejoong trying to slow things down.

 

In a flash, Yunho had Jaejoong’s wrists in his hand and had them pinned above his head. Yunho then removed his hand from Jaejoong’s crotch and moved it to the younger’s chin to make him face him properly. When Jaejoong was forced to look up at him, he was already panting and could feel the strain in his pants due to his forming erection.

 

“I’m going to enjoy you right now,” Yunho stated. “I haven’t touched you for a couple of days, so I want to re-acquaint myself with your body.”

 

“Re-reacquaint?” Jaejoong asked.

 

“Yes,” Yunho whispered into Jaejoong’s ear as he leaned in closer. “We’re going to take things slightly slower than usual before I plunge into you,” he explained.

 

Jaejoong was about to say something else, but faster than he realized, Yunho had him flipped over on the wall with his hands still pinned above his head. Only a small gasp left Jaejoong’s lips before he felt Yunho opening the front of his pants, which soon fell from his hips and down to his ankles.

 

Jaejoong thought the man was going to start by touching his cock to tease him as usual. This time though, the man’s free hand roamed back up to his chest and under his shirt. Yunho wanted to take his time exploring Jaejoong’s body. With his head resting on the younger’s shoulder, Yunho slowly ran his hand up and down Jaejoong’s chest and stomach, feeling every muscle and curve.

 

With the light touches, Jaejoong could not help but shiver a little. Yunho had never seemed to pay this much attention to his body before so it was different and, for some reason, more erotic.

 

Yunho was taking his time exploring Jaejoong’s chest, running his hands over him, playing with his nipples to get them hard and more sensitive, and even running his nails across his skin. With him doing all of these things, of course Jaejoong could not help but become more aroused.

 

Wanting more contact with Yunho, Jaejoong stuck his ass out a little to try and grind against the older. When he did this, Yunho removed his hand from his chest, and gave his naked ass a hard smack.

 

“Are you trying to rush me?” Yunho questioned.

 

“I just want more,” Jaejoong whined as he felt a slight sting on his ass from the slap. Though he had really enjoyed the slap and contemplated if he wanted another.

 

“Be patient and that’s what you’ll eventually get,” the older stated before placing his hand back under Jaejoong’s shirt so his hands could roam around more.

 

After a couple more minutes of Yunho playing around with him and kissing along his neck and jawline, Jaejoong wanted to do more.

 

“Can you do something for me, Jaejoong?” Yunho questioned.

 

“Anything,” Jaejoong responded.

 

“When I release your hands, place them on the wall by your chest and don’t move them until I say you can,” Yunho explained.

 

Once Jaejoong nodded his head, Yunho slowly released his wrists to make sure he would do what he asked. Yunho smiled when Jaejoong placed his hands on the wall obediently. Now with both of his hands free, he would be able to do more.

 

As Jaejoong stood there, he waited to see what Yunho would do next. He was sure the man would start touching his cock, but he was wrong. The man went back to paying attention to his chest and stomach, this time using his hands to feel up the younger’s sides. Each time Yunho would run his hands down to Jaejoong’s hips, he would hold him there and give a small thrust. Whenever Yunho did that, Jaejoong could feel his erection pressing against his ass and it would make him moan a little in anticipation. Yunho was completely teasing him and enjoying it.

 

“Yunho...please…” Jaejoong begged, reminding himself not to move from the position Yunho wanted him in.

 

“Please what, Jaejoong?” the man questioned as he removed himself from the younger.

 

“Please...fuck me already. I can’t wait anymore,” Jaejoong stated while he shook in anticipation.

 

“Not yet. You have to wait a bit longer,” Yunho stated as he bent down and started running his hands up and down the insides of Jaejoong’s thighs.

 

The younger shook in place as he felt Yunho running his hands over him more and had to fight to stay standing. The light touches were beginning to be too much for him, especially now that his erection continuously bumped against the wall, causing him to experience more pleasure.

 

When Yunho saw Jaejoong shaking against the wall with his eyes closed, he started to kiss the inside of his thighs as well. When he started doing that, small moans started leaving Jaejoong’s lips and moved his hips a little bit.

 

Yunho was quite entertained by the sounds and movements Jaejoong was making and thought of something else that would drive him crazy.

 

Reaching his hand between Jaejoong’s parted legs, Yunho reached up and grabbed the base of the younger’s erection. Wrapping his fingers tightly around it, he made sure it would deprive Jaejoong of any release he may get from rutting up against the wall.

 

“Y-Yunho…” Jaejoong gasped out, glancing down to look at his trapped erection.

 

“Yes, Jaejoong?” Yunho asked as he leaned his head in and planted a quick kiss against the younger’s ass. “What is it?”

 

“Don’t...don’t hold onto my cock like that,” Jaejoong panted out, his hips thrusting forward slightly again.

 

“I can’t do that, Jaejoong,” the older replied, planting a quick kiss on Jaejoong’s other ass cheek. “If I release you, you might end up cumming before the fun even begins,” he explained.

 

Jaejoong let out a small whine, pressing the palms of his hands harder against the wall to keep himself from moving. Yunho was making things even harder on him right now and it was driving him crazy. As he stood there with his hands pressed against the wall, he could feel as Yunho was biting at his ass, sometimes lightly and others digging his teeth in more, but never drawing blood.

 

Yunho then started running his hand along the inside of Jaejoong’s thighs again, raking his nails over the sensitive skin every now and then as a surprise for the younger. Then, when he thought Jaejoong had enough of that, he brought his hand up and started playing with his balls.

 

At the first contact, Jaejoong jutted his hips forwards and almost pushed his entire body flush up against the wall. He needed something more to take the edge off, but without being able to cum, he was not getting it.

 

“Are you feeling good?” Yunho asked while he gave Jaejoong’s balls a hard squeeze and kissing his lower back.

 

“Yunho...please...I’m begging you…” Jaejoong cried out.

 

“What are you begging for, Jaejoong?” Yunho asked, even though he knew what the younger was going to say next.

 

“Please...I’m begging you...fuck me! Make me feel good! Fill me with your cum! Please!” the younger called out.

 

Yunho gave Jaejoong’s back another small kiss before looking around the room a little. When he spotted something useful, he turned his attention back towards the younger with a smile on his face.

 

“When I release you, I want you to go to the bed, strip off your remaining clothes, and lay down on your back. I did what you asked of me today, so now it’s time for you to return the favor. Understand?” Yunho asked, giving Jaejoong’s cock and balls one last tight squeeze.

 

“Yes...yes, just please...I need you inside of me!” Jaejoong stated, turning his head to see if he could spot Yunho.

 

“Alright,” Yunho said as he released Jaejoong from his grasp and stood back up.

 

Yunho gave Jaejoong’s ass a semi-hard spank before backing up and allowing him to move. Jaejoong pushed himself off the wall right away and headed over towards the bed. He laid down with his arms resting at his sides, his eyes closed, and his chest heaving as he panted in anticipation.

 

After watching Jaejoong for a couple of seconds, Yunho moved to a table where two boxes were tied together with rope. Quickly, Yunho untied the rope and gathered it in his hands. He then made his way over towards the bed and ran the bundle of rope up the younger’s body.

 

Feeling of the rope, Jaejoong’s eyes flew open and he stared at Yunho.

 

“What’s that!?” Jaejoong asked, even though he saw the rope in the man’s hands.

 

“It’s just rope, Jaejoong. You know that,” Yunho replied as he snapped the rope together.

 

“I-I mean...why do you have it?” the younger questioned.

 

“Why else would I have it?” Yunho asked. “I’m going to tie you to the bed,” he explained. “Now...hands above your head.”

 

Jaejoong looked at Yunho and slowly raised his hands above his head, holding his wrists together. Yunho smiled at how obedient Jaejoong was being and gave him a kiss on the forehead before he started binding his wrists together and then to the headboard to immobilize him a bit.

 

After Yunho removed his hands from Jaejoong, the younger could not help but give a couple experimental tugs to the rope to see how well he was down. Not surprisingly, the man had done a good job and he was not able to pull himself free.

 

“The more you tug, the tighter to rope is going to get,” Yunho explained. “So I would avoid doing that unless you want some pretty nasty rope burns.”

 

Jaejoong gave one more small tug, earning a disapproving look from Yunho, before he relaxed on the bed.

 

Yunho then stripped off the rest of his clothes and climbed onto the bed. Without having to be told, Jaejoong opened his legs wide enough for Yunho to make himself comfortable between them.

 

Lifting his head up as best as he could from his pillow, Jaejoong stared at Yunho, waiting to see what the man would do next.

 

“You still look as good as you did the first time we had sex,” Yunho stated, running his hands up and down the younger’s thighs before squeezing them hard.

 

“If I recall...we didn’t have a good start together,” Jaejoong reminded Yunho.

 

“This time we can start things right though,” Yunho pointed out. “New ship...new beginning. Right?”

 

“I guess it’s something along those lines,” Jaejoong agreed with a small laugh.

 

With a smile on his face, Yunho leaned over and kissed Jaejoong on the lips. Their kiss lasted a couple of seconds before the older pulled away, caressing Jaejoong’s bottom lip with his thumb. Before he released the younger’s face, he moved three of his fingers into his mouth. Jaejoong happily sucked on Yunho’s fingers, moving his tongue around them and occasionally biting gently down on them while moaning sensually.

 

After a while, Yunho withdrew his fingers from Jaejoong’s mouth and leaned back so he could position them at his quivering hole. Then, using one finger, he started to pry open Jaejoong’s entrance. Even though they had been intimate a couple of days ago, he still did not want to risk hurting Jaejoong.

 

The first finger went in easy enough and was soon followed by a second when Jaejoong started moaning softly. Yunho was constantly brushing his fingers around Jaejoong’s prostate, but never giving him the pleasure of hitting it dead on. That only brought more frustration to Jaejoong because he wanted to be pleasured right now, but Yunho was denying him of that.

 

In what felt like a short amount of time, Yunho had all three fingers inside of Jaejoong and was working the younger open so things would go smoothly.

 

“Do you want me to be rougher with you or gentle?” Yunho asked while thrusting his fingers inside of him.

 

“Wh-what will you do...if I say...rough?” Jaejoong panted out while bucking his hips up slightly to try and get more pleasure.

 

“I’ll do something I’ve never done to you before,” Yunho simply replied without giving away his plan.

 

Lifting his head again, Jaejoong stared at Yunho, who was smiling down at him.

 

“What if I say gentle?” the younger then questioned.

 

“I’ll fuck you normally, but you might be limping a bit like Junsu was,” Yunho explained. “So...do you want something new and rough, or something normal and gentle?” he asked, stilling his fingers so Jaejoong could think.

 

Biting down on his lower lip, Jaejoong only released it so he could reply, “Rough...I want it rough.”

 

“I was hoping you’d say that, because I’ve been dying to try something out with you,” Yunho replied before he started moving his fingers again, this time more vigorously.

 

Jaejoong’s head fell back onto his pillow while Yunho moved his fingers and he did not try to hold back his moans and cries of pleasure. Yunho was now hitting his prostate, causing him to buck his hips more frequently, and making his cock leak more pre-cum.

 

Just as he was beginning to wonder when Yunho would pull his fingers out, he felt the man pushing another one inside of him. Jaejoong clenched his teeth together at how the new intrusion was making his ass stretch, but did not say anything since it was something he felt he could handle.

 

“Are you alright?” Yunho asked as he started moving his fingers around again.

 

Nodding his head, the younger bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out. It did not take long, however, for him to get accustomed to the new feeling. His ass was feeling looser and he found no problem taking in four of Yunho’s fingers. That was, until he felt a fifth being pushed in.

 

“Yunho!” Jaejoong screeched, pulling hard at the rope around his wrists, a slight panic setting in.

 

“Yes, Jaejoong?” Yunho asked, not pushing his fingers in anymore in order not to frighten Jaejoong.

 

“W-what are you doing? What are you planning?” the younger questioned with a frightened expression on his face.

 

“Everything’s going in,” Yunho stated as he wiggled his fingers around slightly.

 

“E-every-everything…?” Jaejoong asked in a shaky voice. “As in...y-your hand?”

 

“That’s what ‘everything’ means,” Yunho replied.

 

Jaejoong’s eyes grew wide with fear as he remembered back to when he was taken hostage by the other pirates.

 

“They did that to me…” Jaejoong muttered out with tears coming to his eyes.”The other pirates…”

 

“I bet they did it really painfully. Am I right?” Yunho asked.

 

Jaejoong could not bring himself to say it, so he only nodded his head. He could almost remember the feeling of being torn apart as they had “played” with him.

 

“I promise it won’t hurt,” Yunho said in a gentle voice as he pushed his fingers in more. “It hasn’t hurt more than you can handle, right?”

 

This time, Jaejoong shook his head a couple of times. Nothing Yunho had done so far was more than he could handle. He had been gentle with him and taken his time. If he could just relax his body more, he knew it would not hurt.

 

“I trust you…” Jaejoong stated with a nod of his head.

 

Yunho smiled down at him and then averted his attention back down to Jaejoong’s ass, which continuously clamped down around his fingers and then relaxed. He let Jaejoong take a couple deep breaths and relax more before he started pushing his fingers deeper.

 

Taking his time, Yunho made sure to get Jaejoong use to five fingers moving and spreading out inside of him. The first couple of times, Jaejoong whimpered in the discomfort, but after that he was moaning more and shivering in pleasure. It was at that moment that Yunho started pushing into Jaejoong more.

 

When Yunho heard the younger’s breath hitch, he stopped pushing in and gave Jaejoong time to adjust again. Once he did, he pushed in a bit more. They continued at a slow pace, pushing, waiting, pushing a little more, until finally, Jaejoong could feel Yunho inside of him.

 

“It’s strange…” Jaejoong gasped out, feeling as Yunho rotated his hand.

 

“Do you want me to take it out? Or keep going?” Yunho questioned. “I want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

 

“Keep going,” Jaejoong insisted without any hesitation. “I only have bad memories of this, and if it’s something that can be pleasant...then I want you to teach me that,” he explained.

 

Nodding his head, Yunho continued. He played with Jaejoong like this for quite some time, moving his hand around, clenching and unclenching his fist, and moved his hand around at different paces.

 

Yunho knew he was bringing Jaejoong pleasure because the younger had already came four times without being touched anywhere else. When he appeared almost ready to cum for a fifth time, he slowly started pulling his fist out from Jaejoong.

 

The younger let out a few whimpers and arched his back off the bed as Yunho pulled out of him. When Yunho was finally all the way out, Jaejoong laid panting on the bed and covered in sweat. He had been moaning so loudly that his throat was already hurting. The best part had not even happened yet and he already felt extremely tired.

 

The entire time Yunho had been playing around with Jaejoong, he had taken time to stroke himself, though the sight of Jaejoong like this was enough to keep him hard and pre-cum flowing out of him. Now, however, it was time for his favorite part.

 

“Are you ready, Jaejoong?” Yunho asked as he caressed the younger’s ass lightly.

 

“Yes…” Jaejoong replied with a slight nod of his head while he rested.

 

Yunho then grabbed hold of Jaejoong’s legs and placed them over his shoulders while he positioned himself at the stretched entrance. Without any warning, Yunho then thrust inside Jaejoong and started moving.

 

Right away, Jaejoong was moaning as Yunho reached deep inside of him. He pulled at his restraints in pleasure as his back arched off the mattress. While he was enjoying himself though, Yunho was not feeling as much pleasure. Because Jaejoong was still stretched out from earlier, there was no pressure around his cock.

 

“Tighten up!” Yunho stated, landing a slap on the younger’s ass.

 

“Aaahhh! Yunho, that hurt!” Jaejoong cried out.

 

“Then tighten up!” Yunho called again, slapping Jaejoong on the ass for a second time without stopping his thrusts.

 

“Ouch!” Jaejoong shouted as he tried clamping down harder around Yunho.

 

The older landed three more smacks on Jaejoong’s ass, each time feeling the younger getting tighter around him, until he was pleased.

 

“There you go, that’s what I was looking for,” Yunho moaned in pleasure as he continued moving.

 

“Fuck~!” the younger screamed, feeling how Yunho was moving so well inside of him now that he was tighter.

 

While Yunho plowed into Jaejoong, the younger tried moving his hips as well. Since Jaejoong had already been close to cumming again, it did not take him long before he was screaming Yunho’s name and cumming all over himself.

 

With the feeling of Jaejoong clamping down even harder around him, Yunho could not help but cum with only a couple more thrusts. Forcing himself all the way inside Jaejoong, he ground his hips against the younger as he emptied himself inside of him, completely painting his walls with his cum.

 

The two of them stayed connected for a couple of minutes so they could relax and catch their breath. After they had gathered themselves together more, Yunho slowly pulled himself out of Jaejoong.

 

The younger let out a small groan of satisfaction as he rested on the bed with his eyes closed and his head tilted to the side.

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Yunho asked as he went to the headboard and untied the younger.

 

“Very much…” Jaejoong said with a weak nod of his head. “I...I don’t think I can move right now,” he admitted with a small, tired laugh.

 

“Want me to go tell Junsu and Yoochun that you’ll be staying in here to rest?” the older asked.

 

“Will you come back and rest with me?” Jaejoong asked, grabbing onto Yunho’s arm to prevent him from leaving.

 

“I can come back if you want me to,” he said with a small laugh, reaching down to move some of Jaejoong’s sweaty hair from his eyes.

 

“You know…” Jaejoong said with a small smile on his face, “I think if we both don’t go back to the deck…they’ll figure things out on their own.”

 

“Are you telling me not to leave then?” Yunho questioned.

 

“Would you listen to me if I said yes?” Jaejoong asked.

 

“I would,” Yunho replied, sitting back down on the edge of their bed.

 

“Then, yes. I am telling you not to leave,” Jaejoong said.

 

Without saying anything more, Yunho crawled back into bed and brought a blanket up to cover both of them. He hugged Jaejoong to his chest and in less than a minute, the younger was fast asleep. Yunho hugged him closer to his chest, patted his sweaty head, and soon found himself drifting off as well.


End file.
